Sokuyo:The Adventure
by Zatch Bell-01
Summary: Rated M for lemons. The OC is Aurore. I'm going to fast forward the chapters. Here's "Erebus vs. Lucifer!". The chapter and battle will be short.
1. Team Straw Hat vs Prince Darkrai!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon,just the teammates (some are OC's),and teams. Any character that is an OC either belongs to another author or me.

Sorry,that I haven't updated in 2 months but my laptop was stolen on February. It was a Sunday and we was in Walgreens buying some stuff before going to my nephew's Birthday party (he turned 2 years old) when a friend of my mom's told us that someone broke the window to our car. Theydid not take the Potato Salad,but after looking at a certain spot I realized they took my bag which had my laptop,laptop charger,phone charger,and notebooks in it. I had two or three of my fics saved on there,now it's gone. They can't get on the laptop without the password,so it's useless even if they sell it,nobody will be able to get on. The police still haven't located my laptop yet. So,I'll just update three chapters:

Us vs. Prince Darkrai and his army! Which side will win?! Prince Darkrai escapes and is encouraged! My Team will be Formed,the Promise of a Lifetime! Princess Happiny is Creating Her Own Team?! (current)

Jing Must Find Someone to replace Ash as the Cook of Team StrawHat! The Search of Determination! (going to rename it)

The Future Chapter: Jing and friends get involved with Ash becoming a Card Captor Again! Third Time's the Charm! (next chapter) (belongs to/permission from shadowphantomness)

I don't care what any of you say about my fic, it's perfect to me. No matter how many flames,hates,or even messages, I like my fic. So, quit saying bad things about it.

* * *

**Chapter 17-Aura Betrayal Arc (this is continuing off of the Aura Betrayal Arc):** Us vs. Prince Darkrai and his army! Which side will win?! Prince Darkrai escapes and is encouraged! My Team will be Formed,the Promise of a Lifetime! Princess Happiny is Creating Her Own Team?!

Both sides collided as weapons clashed with other weapons. Sword vs sword,sword vs shield,arrows vs arrows,etc vs etc. Me and my friends were farring off against the enemy soldiers.

Me: Blizzard Storm! (blows a blizzard from my mouth)

The blizzard froze the enemy soldiers in front of me then turned around and froze the enemy soldiers behind me.

Shinobu: Today's weather forecast is rain in the form of lightning. (throws black clouds up into the air) Weather Tempo…Raining Lightning!

Lightning rained down from the clouds and hit the soldiers.

Soldiers: Aaahhh! (lightning stops and soldiers end up charred and black) (falls unconscious)

Shinobu: It's best to take cover in a rain like this. (giggles)

Inuyasha: (against sword wielders) (takes out two swords) Two-Sword Style…Crescent Fang!

The attack was a slice of wind mixed up with some of the cold air from my Blizzard Storm attack. The attack hit the ground in front of the soldiers,sending them flying.

Inuyasha: Amateurs.

Rice: (spins in a circle like a ballerina) (right hand and left leg out) New Kamma Land Techniques! Hello Moon…(spins toward the soldiers) Goodbye Sun!

The row of soldiers were hit by Rice's arm and leg and were knocked unconscious.

Rice: (stops spinning) This is the power of New Kamma Island's Techniques!

Bull: Special Attack! Venus Flytraps! (launches seeds at the ground)

Giant Venus Flytraps sprouted out of the ground and started attacking the soldiers with their vines while rampaging.

Bull: (launches) Special Magical Attack-Fire Fairy Sprite!

A cute little boy in red and orange clothes with small wings was heading towards the enemy.

General: Nice try! Shield Division defend!

Soldiers (with shields): Yes,sir! (brings out shields)

The soldiers got into a defensive line position.

General: Ha! That pipsqueak can't hurt us!

Bull: (smirks) That's what you think.

General: What!?

Bull: Expand...!

The fire sprite was covered with fire and then the fire expanded into big fire monster.

Bull: (continues) Fire Fairy Sprite!

Soldiers: Aah!

The Fire Fairy collided with the soldiers and burned right through their shields. An explosion happened and all the soldiers were sent flying. The Fire Fairy Sprite returned back to Bull,looking confident.

Bull: Good job. (pets Fire Fairy Sprite)

The smoke clears away to show that the explosion destroyed the castle's doors.

Bull: Look guys,the doors are gone!

Me: All right,then lets go everybody!

Everyone (teammates and Ash): Roger! (heads towards the castle's doors)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We all made it inside after battling some soldiers just to get inside (while dodging arrows and weapons) the doors.

Ash: (furious) Prince Darkrai,you're not gonna get away with this! (takes out sword)

PD: Oh,but I have and will. (takes out sword)

Ash: I've got this one guys. Just focus on freeing Arceus.

Me: Um,Ash...Arceus has already been freed from Prince Darkrai's control.

Ash: But that's impossible,we just got here,so there's no way you guys could of (looks at us)-(sees Arceus free) Oh yeah,that's right,I forgot you can run fast at the speed of time,Jing.

PD: What?! No! I was so close! The world was almost in my control! (charges at Ash)

Ash: Electric Immobilization!

Lightning appears out of Ash sword and heads toward Prince Darkrai. Next,it surrounds him and coils around his body,which made him drop his sword and falls down onto the ground.

PD: This is impossible! How could I lose to weak soldiers!?

Ash: (sheathes sword) You've already lost when the war started,Prince Darkrai.

Arceus: Thank you,Chosen One and friends. If it weren't for you guys,the world would be in his grasp and I would be under his control.

Us: You're welcome,Arceus.

Arceus: Now I must stop the war and then I shall take my leave. (flies out of castle)

The soldiers stopped fighting and looked up and saw Arceus come flying out of the castle.

Arceus: This war is now over! Let there be peace across everywhere!

All the soldiers drop their weapons and began cheering in happiness that the war is finally over.

Arceus flew up into the sky and opened up a portal back to his domain.

Shinobu: It's finally over.

Bull: Yeah,just be thankful we survived.

Inuyasha: And Prince Darkrai here is going to prison.

Bull: That's right. (looks over to where PD is at) H-Hey,he's gone!

All (except Bull): What?! (looks over at spot)

Ash: How did he escape from my Electric Immobilization?! He didn't even made a sound while he was immobilized,so there's no way he could of escaped without making a noise!

Me: (smells a familiar scent) (thinking) It can't be...This scent belongs only to one person that smells like this.

An image of Hamaka's face appears.

Me: (thinking) Hamaka! Just what do you want with him?

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

Everyone was celebrating that Prince Darkrai was defeated and the world was saved. While everyone was celebrating,we was with Celebi getting ready to leave.

Ash: (bows) Sorry,we have to leave so suddenly. But what about Prince Darkrai?

King: It's alright,Ash. But the Princess will be sad to see you go.

Ash: I know,but I'll always remember her and all of you.

King: And we all will remember you. Don't worry about Prince Darkrai. He's a wanted person. So he'll turn up arrested sometime.

Ash: I hope so. He won't be able to escape for the things he done.

King: Just like every other criminal.

Me: Celebi,we're ready.

Celebi: (nods) Okay. (activates time portal)

We were pulled through the Time Portal with Celebi. The other teams Time Gear Card activated and opened up a Time Portal for them to go through. But they weren't the only ones.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Princess Happiny**: (has a pink watch and a Time Gear card) (traveling through portal) (surprised,amazed) Whoa! So this is time traveling! I can't wait for members of Team Princess to experience this!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Prince Darkrai**: (has a watch in the coloring's of a Darkrai,and a Time Gear card) (mad) Those fools will pay for messing with me! And I'll start by gathering members for Team Fairytale Fantasy then I'll kill those who stood in my way! (evil laugh)

* * *

**Present**

We ended up in the Present and it looks like that only 12 hours have passed since. Somehow nobody noticed that we were gone.

Me: Well,Ash. It's best we get going. We have to leave anyway.

Ash: (nods) I understand.

Me: (extends hand for a handshake) Maybe we'll see each other next time.

Shocky: (smiles) **He's right about that.**

Eevee: (smiles) **You got that right.**

Ash: (smiles) Yeah,maybe someday. (extends hand)

Pikachu: (smiles) **Can't wait to see you guys again.**

We shook hands. Then the portal opened and we headed towards it will waving goodbye to Ash and Pikachu.

Kari: Bye!

Inuyasha: Take care!

Bull: See you later!

Rice: Until next time!

Shinobu: Bye!

Wolfy: See you soon!

Me: Likewise!

Ash: I'll always remember all of you!

Pikachu: **Me too,guys**!

We went through the portal and it closed.

* * *

**1.)** Princess Happiny:

Age: 12

Princess of Sinnoh (part of) (used to be) (Leader of the new team known as Team Princess)

Pink hair,princess clothes in the coloration of a Happiny,light skin,and pink eyes.

Loves: Friends,family,being a princess,having fun,birthday parties,and sweets (she really likes sweets).

Hates: Formal parties,not having fun,Prince Darkrai (really hates him),bitter and sour food,and enemies.

Devil Fruit: Amai Amai no Mi (Sweet Sweet Fruit)

**2.)** Prince Darkrai:

Age: 14

Prince of Sinnoh (part of) (used to be) (Leader of new team known as Team Fairytale Fantasy)

White hair,blue eyes,prince clothes in the coloration of a Darkrai,and light skin.

Likes (big difference between like and love): Being evil,being a prince,sour foods (sweet is the opposite of sour),and fights.

Hates: Sweets,friends,family,Princess Happiny (she acts the opposite of him),everyone,not being in power or dominant,and parties (I know,who doesn't like parties;shocking)

**3.)** Time Gear Card: When we're sent through time like for example Celebi's time traveling powers in a world,the other teams are sent through time as well and to the same date as well.

**4.)** This all happened before the "Secrets" (fujin of shadows fic) Dimension. Like one,two,or three worlds before the world that Ash and the chefs of the good teams (plus Team Flame) left us and formed Team Aura.

* * *

Now it's time for the special segment of Character Info. What I do is that I give out info about a character from a Team (I mean any) and talk about them. I might even talk about more than one. For the first one,it's the Leader of Team Flame,Jong!

**Name:** Jong D. (last name depends on world)

**Age: **10

**Power:** Fire Fire Devil Fruit (Kasai Kasai no Mi),Magnetic energy (remember that thing appears when Zeo's Flame Byxis used its special moves,well,somehow he can use it with his Magnetic energy powers),bearer of the Ten-Tailed Black Wolf,Vibrations,speed,etc.

**Occupation:**

Leader of Team Flame

Champion of the Skii Region (future chapter coming soon)

Leader of the powerfullest evil organization,Team Sky (composed of members from different evil organizations that were defeated by Ash and his friends or someone else)

Cinnabar Island Gym Leader (defeated Blaine for the positon)

Kage of the Sound Village (took over when Orochimaru was hiding at one of his laboratories)

The creator of the Cyber Pokémon (combination of Pokémon DNA and machinery;originally thought of the idea)

Shibukai (replacing Law)

Creator of the Skii Region (future chapter coming soon)

Apprentice of Zebra

Move Master (he can teach any pokémon, any moves that they can't learn because of their typing or because their kind can't learn it; it originally started when he went to Sabrina's Gym in order for his Clefairy to learn how to use Psychic or even Confusion; she successfully learned Psychic and can learn other Psychic-type moves)

**Beys:** Inferno Wolf and Ten-Tailed Black Wolf (we usually name our beys after the Biju inside of us)

**Bounty:** 500,000,000 Berri (Captain of the Flame Pirates,attacked Marine bases,used to be friends with Ace and a part of Whitebeard's Pirate Crew,and brought more than 20 Wanted Pirates to the Marine Base to Marineford,half-alive (the pirates thing happened after Law left his position as Shibukai)) (also he battled against our dad,Kazu,for the position of being Shibukai)

******Zanpakutō**: Hi no ken (Sword of Fire) (has the power of fire) (**Bankai:** Hi o moeru (Blazing Fire) has the power of a blazing fire)) and Enerugī dorobō (Energy Stealer) (has the power to steal all of a person's energy and erase it completely, like Chakra,Kidō,or even Aura (even if their Aura is taken away, they'll still live) (**Bankai:** ?)

**Skii Region** (created by the power of Cyber Grougon (cyber version of Groudon) and Cyber Seogre (cyber version of Kyogre))

Half of the Gym Leaders were Pokemon-type Generals of Team Sky (consists of members from evil organizations that were defeated by Ash and his friends) while the other half are Pokémon Trainers who passed the Gym Leader test.

People from different regions including those who are homeless including orphanages are in the Skii region. The people there honor Team Sky for the creation of the region.

**Champion:** Jong

**Elite Four:**

Purple-Eyes (recruited after he was defeated by Ben (Pokémon Rangers: Guardian Signs) (used to be a Team Sky Executive)

Zero (freed from prison by Jong)

Tate & Liza (twin sisters;not the Gym Leaders Tate & Liza)

Ardos (used to be a Cipher Admin and a Team Sky Executive)

**Skii region Gym Leaders:**

Fire-type (Cinnabar Island): Jong

Water-type: Tsuya Nakatsu Mifune (TsuNaMi) (surfer)

Grass-type: Mori Purotekuta (Forest Protector in japanese) (lives in the forest)

Electric-type: Volt (used to be General of the Electric-type Division) (now the boss of the Power Plant)

Normal-type: Brody (used to be part of Team Magma and General of the Normal-type Division) (one of Jong's drinking buddies)

Steel-Dark-type: Haven't thought of a name,but you can. Just submit the name and what their job could be. Also,what their personality could be.

Dragon-type: Ryuu Dra. Gon (raises Dragon-type Pokémon and teaches them Dragon-type moves)

Ice-type: Ice (from Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia) (used to be a Team Sky Administrator)

**Full Course Menu:** (spicy based) **Partner (Pet):** Leo (Caste Leo) **Combo with:** Ken (used to be)

Hors d'oeuvre: Sun Shrimp (he created the Sun Shrimp)

Soup: Magma Consomme

Fish: ? (used to be Burning Giant Octopus Pasta)

Meat: Four Beast

Main dish: ?

Salad: Heat Planet

Dessert: ?

Drink: ?

* * *

Dixie (part of Team Art)

**Name:** Dixie

**Age:** ? (looks like a 12 year-old)

**Occupation:** A combination of Twilight,AppleJack,Rarity,Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy,Rainbow Dash,and Derpy's DNA plus a little human DNA.

Has long,purple hair (Rarity's color) and magic;Derpy's yellow crossed eyes;AppleJack's arm strength;RD's speed (which is in the legs);Twilight's magic and knowledge;Pinkie's Pinkie Sense;Fluttershy's shyness.

The rest of her is unknown.

**Full Course Menu: **(fairytale based) **Partner:** Dharma Horse **Combo with:** Iris (yes Iris from Pokemon)

Hors d'oeuvre: ?

Soup: Pumpkin Soup

Fish: Mermaituna Tuna Salad

Meat: G2 Phoenix

Main dish: Lee Dragon

Salad: ?

Dessert: ?

Drink: ?

* * *

Moshoku (Colorless Boy in Japanese) (part of Team Destruction)

**Name:** Moshoku

**Age:** 13

**Occupation:** Yaju's (there's a dash over the u) (Wild Beast Boy) twin brother.

**Power:** Color Absorption (once the color is taken away,it is a black and white color)

His whole body is in the color of a black and white cartoon (not style just color). He has Psyonic powers that allows him to take away color from anything or anyone and use it against them or takes it away for fun. He hates color because his body was born without one hint of color on his body (no really). He absorbs color from people and items in order to feel good around them. The only person who he doesn't take away color from is his big brother Yaju,who protected him from bullies and people who made fun of him.

**Full Course Menu:** (color based) **Partner:** ? (only Team Destruction knows) **Combo with:** Yaju (of course)

Hors d'oeuvre: Jet Black Rice Balls

Soup: ?

Fish: ?

Meat: ?

Main dish: ?

Salad: ?

Dessert: Bubble Fruit (fully cooked)

Drink: Rainbow Fruit Ice Cream


	2. Third Time's the Charm!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show,not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. But I do not own Card Captor Ashura: Star's Ascent, shadowphantomness does.

Any character that I talk about in the character info,belongs to either me or to an author that I borrowed from. This chapter comes after the chapter that Elena from fujin of shadow's fic Secrets,joins us and becomes our newest teammate and cook. Also,this chapter starts off the Elena Arc,which,as you all know,is named after Elena. Next chapter is already done,just got to add the info,then,I'm done. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows and is their OC.

* * *

**Chapter 18**-Elena Arc: Jing and friends get involved with Ash becoming a Card Captor Again! Third Time's the Charm!

We were going down in the water (not real water) and were passing by many doors (gateways to different worlds;they change every time we leave a world;each door has a symbol or doesn't;once we go to a new world,a symbol(s) will appear above it) when all of a sudden a door with a wand a card with a Pidgey on it glowed (both door and symbols glows),then,a current formed from the door and was pulling us to it.

Me: Get ready,everyone!

We were pulled through the gateway and were going into the portal,we were in the Card Captor Ashura world...in the air.

Elena: Jing,why are we in the air?

Me: The portal opens either on the ground,in the air,or somewhere else. The location varies. Isn't that right,Shocky?

Shocky: **Yeah,it does.**

Eevee: **Always.**

We realized what Elena's question meant and began falling. I had to catch Elena and Koyuki (Shocky and Eevee hanged onto my shoulders) while some of us,crashed onto the ground while others landed on their feet.

Me: (puts Elena and Koyuki down) You'll get used to it after falling,crashing,or landing on the ground.

Eevee: (dizzy) **Yeah.**

We landed near Ash's house and Ash's mom looked up from her garden.

Delia: Is everyone okay? I heard something hit the ground?

Me: (lying) Yeah,we're professional skydivers. I was wondering if Elena could use your phone? She needs to call a friend of hers.

Delia: (believes lie) Sure,she can. The door's unlocked. (opens the door)

Elena: (facepalm) I can't believe she bought that.

Me: (whispers) Make sure to call my number and act like your in a conversation then ask if the child in the photo is her son and see if you can see Ash.

Elena: (nods) Got it. (walks inside) (walks over to phone) (dials my number)

The screen was off in order to not promote suspicion towards Ash's mom.

Me: (disguised voice) Hello,Elena. How was the skydiving trip?

Elena: (pretending) It's went okay. We landed in Pallet Town and I'm using someone's phone to call you.

Me: Good good. Well,I'll see you later then. Bye. (hangs up) That went perfect.

* * *

**Inside Ash's house**

Elena: (pretending) Nice pictures you have. (points at a picture of Ash) Is that your son?

Delia: (smiling) Yes,his name is Ash and he wants to become a Pokémon master.

Elena: (smiling) Where is he anyway? Is he on his journey?

Delia: No,he's upstairs in the attic,helping me clean. I decided to wait until he was 12 in order for him to become a Pokémon trainer.

Elena: (lying) Good idea,he has to be prepared. (thinking) That's a horrible idea. What is she thinking? By doing that,the Future has been rewritten. (stops thinking) You won't mind if I see him myself?

Delia: Go ahead,he's in the attic like I said.

Elena: (walking upstairs) Thanks. (rolls eyes) (mutters quietly) You doomed the world anyway.

She made it to the second floor. She saw Ash walking with a broom in his hands,like he was going to use it as a weapon.

Elena: (bows)Hello,my name is Elena Koshi What is yours?

Ash: My name is Ash Ketchum,and I'm going to become the future Pokémon Master!

Then,there was a sound of snoring.

Ash: There it is again.

Elena: It sounds like snoring.

Ash: You hear it,too?

Ash realized that the noise was coming from his late father's study. They went inside and saw that it was coming from a blue-bound book. Ash opened the golden clasp on the front. Inside was a deck of cards and on the back of each one was a Poké Ball with five streams of white light coming from it. Ash flipped over the first card and on it was a Pidgeot.

Ash: (staring) Pidgeot…

Suddenly, a great wind blew up and scattered most of the other cards. Ash was only able to grab three of the cards,Pidgeot, Bulbasaur and Eevee.

Me: (communicating on Elena's watch) Elena,this will be the start of an adventure for Ash. Just wait and see.

All of a sudden, something floated out of the book. Ash looked at it. It resembled a small Pikachu with a pair of cute little white wings. It slowly opened its eyes and looked at Ash.

Pikachu: I am Pikachu, guardian of the Kanto Pokémon card set. (shrieks) Where are all of the cards?!

Ash: You mean these? (holding out the Pidgeot,Bulbasaur,and Eevee cards)

Pikachu: Yes, yes, yes! But where are the rest?

Ash: Well, when I opened the book, the first card on top was Pidgeot. When I read the name, a gust of wind suddenly appeared and blew most of the other cards away. These are the only ones left.

Pikachu: (shocked) What?! Well, than you will have to capture them all!

Ash: Huh?

Pikachu: (walks over to the book) Repeat after me. Key that holds the contract of the seal, this is your new master. This young boy whose name is Ashura. Under the seal of contract, release!

Abruptly, a glowing golden magic circle appeared under Ash's feet. In the center was the symbol of a poke ball, surrounded by the symbols of the fifteen known elements. Then, Ash blacked out.

Me: That is known as the guardian ceremony. It's when a person is chosen to become the card captor of the deck.

When Ash revived, he was clutching a golden staff tipped with a Pidgeot's head with rainbow plumes.

Pikachu: This is the staff that you use to activate the Pokémon cards. I am going to be your guardian. Your duty is to recapture the cards that were blown away by Pidgeot. I'm here to help you.

Suddenly, a small Pidgey appeared in his house.

Pikachu: It's a pokémon card!

Ash: (confused) How can you tell?

Pikachu: (exasperated) Because, pokémon cards are 10 times as powerful as regular pokémon! Quick! Attack it! Use Pidgeot, it'll win! Plus, it's inside your house!

Me: (whispers to Elena on watch) Every pokémon card has a thin golden band on their body. That Pidgey has a thin band of golden feathers around its throat.

Elena: (looks closely) I think I see it.

Ash: (shouts) Oh yeah. Pidgeot, go!

Pidgeot shot out of the card and attacked the Pidgey, easily beating it. Feathers and dust filled the air, obscuring Ash and Elena's vision, but they could probably guess what was happening. After a few minutes, the dust had mostly cleared, so Ash decided that it was time.

Ash: (yells) Return to your true form, Pokémon card!

The Pidgey seemed to evaporate into bands of swirling blue light, which took the shape of a small blue card, with the poke ball design on the back.

Me: If a person were to sign their name on the Pokémon card,it will listen to only that person. But if you were to lose the Judgement,which is a competition involving the card captor facing off against the card master of the deck. But something will befall upon the card captor if they lose.

Elena: What will happen?

Me: I'll tell you later. Just get out of there. We'll see him soon.

She saw Ash write his name at the bottom of the card. Then, he put it inside the book along with the Pidgeot,Bulbasaur,and Eevee cards.

Elena: Good luck collecting all of the Pokémon cards. Maybe me and my friends will see you on your journey.

Ash: Alright,I hope to meet your friends soon.

Pikachu: Don't tell anyone what happened or that Ash is a card captor.

Elena: You can trust me. I won't tell anyone. (leaves) (talking to Delia) I had a great talk with Ash,so thanks. (leaves house)

Inuyasha: So,Ash became a card captor and has to collect all of the Pokémon cards?

Elena: (irritated) Yeah,just like Jing said.

Koyuki: Is something the wrong,mother?

Elena: It's just that Ash's mom won't let him on his journey until he turns 12. This means that time has been rewritten.

Me: Don't worry,he has another destiny to go through and that's being a card captor of the Kanto Pokémon card set. Time Kid,appear. (throws card)

Time Kid appeared in a puff of smoke where the Time Kid card was.

Time Kid: What is it,Jing?

Me: Bring time forward by a few months and stop on the day and time Ash begins his first pokémon journey in the Kanto region.

TK: You got it,Jing! Time Roulette!

The arrow on his staff was spinning around in circles then it started slowing down.

Elena: Who is Time Kid?

Gash: Time Kid is a magician with the powers of time. He can make time portal open,so that way,we can move forward through time by how much we have to go through.

Me: Come on.

The arrow landed on a +.

Inuyasha: Alright,it landed on a plus!

Time Kid: Time forward! (slams base of staff on the ground)

A portal opened up on the ground. It's not just any portal,it's a time portal. A portal that will send us through time.

Me: (grabs Elena's hand and Koyuki's paw) Jump in. (jumps into the portal with Elena and Koyuki behind me)

Everyone else jumped in after us. There were flashes of light as the portal was taking us through time. A watch that was ticking,passed by us. Then the flash of lights ended and we was in the air again.

Elena: Seriously!? (falls)

Me: (calm) Distance depends.

We landed on the ground again,this time somewhere else like near Professor Oak's lab.

Me: Now,we wait for Ash to come.

Koyuki: Hey,Jing. You know what Pokémon daddy,I mean,Ash is going to choose?

Me: (silently mutters) Ponyta.

Koyuki: (smiles) I'm sorry,I couldn't hear you. I thought you said Ponyta. (emitting aura) Please tell me that I heard wrong.

Me: (small sweatdrop) (cough) Nope.

For the next few minutes,we had to calm Koyuki down. Finally,Ash shows up. We hid and waited for him to go and get his starter pokémon and then come back down.

Me: (gets out of hiding spot) Hello there,Ash. I see you got your starter pokémon from Professor Oak. How does it feel to start your journey?

Ash: It feels good that I'm finally going to start my journey and achieve my dream of becoming Pokémon master!

Me: That sounds great. I'm Jing D. Gray,friends of Elena.

Ash: Your friends with Elena? I'm Ash.

Me: Elena told me all about you. Like how you have to become 12 in order to go on your journey since your mom is worried about your safety. How do you feel about that?

Ash: I understand why she did that. The world is a dangerous place out there. Who knows what could happen?

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

After Ash's mom talked minutes and minutes of endless stuff which I blocked out of my ears with earplugs. Thank Arceus I bought them a few worlds back as a safety measure in case of emergencies. Ash's mom talking,was an emergency. My friends met up with us near the edge of Viridian Forest. I introduced each of them to Ash.

Me: Don't worry,we knew about you being a Card Captor and Pika-chan for a very long time. (interrupts Ash) We'll explain soon. Not in a few days but maybe years. So,let Pika-chan out.

Ash did and we introduced ourselves to Pika-chan and became friends with her. Then,Pika-chan began to complain to Ash about something not related about Ash being a Card Captor.

Pika-chan: (frowns) That was so boring! How did you survive listening to all of it? I actually fell asleep! And I almost suffocated!

We rolled our eyes while Pika-chan didn't notice.

Ash: (apologizes) Sorry. Here. (hands Pika-chan something)

It was a bag of chocolate-marshmallow cookies.

Pika-chan: (mutters between crunches) You're forgiven. Ahh… I love your mom's cooking.

Ash: (wistfully) Well, I'm afraid we're not going to get much of that on this training journey.

Pika-chan: Are you going to see your new pokémon yet?

Ash: Yep! (removes Poké Ball and spins it in his fingers. (throws Poké Ball) Ponyta, go!

There was a brilliant flash of red light, which finally faded, revealing a healthy-looking Ponyta, with a long flowing mane and tail. She looked at as questioningly, as if confused.

Ash: Hi, Ponyta. (walking up to Ponyta). I'll be your new master now. Let's be friends, okay? (pets her on the head).

Ponyta's head bobbed up and down, and she seemed to smile a bit.

Ash: Okay, let me introduce you to the others. (removes Storm's great ball from his belt)

Dragonair materialized with a shimmery layer of sparkling rain covering her, while Pika-chan just flapped her tiny wings and waved.

Ash: (gestures to Pika-chan) This is Pika-chan! She's my guardian, plus she's the Decision Maker of the Kanto pokémon card set.

Pika-chan chirped a greeting in pokéspeech.

Ash: This is Jing and his friends.

We each said something different or just hello while Shocky and Eevee said something in their language that Ash can't understand.

Ash: And that's Storm, she's a very nice Dragonair.

Storm flipped her tail and held it out for Ponyta to shake. Ponyta raised one of her hooves and they shook awkwardly.

Ash: Now that introductions are over, we should get going.

It was past noon, and we needed to try and reach Viridian city before night fell.

Ash: Come on, Ponyta!

Ponyta stood still while Ash mounted her, even though he fell off twice, causing us,Storm,and Pika-chan no little laughter. Pika-chan continued giggling during much of their journey, as Ponyta galloped smoothly across the tall grasses and towards Viridian forest.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

After about three hours, Ash stopped Ponyta so she could take a break. He set out bowls of standard poke chow, flavored with ketchup for Pika-chan, tuna fish for Dragonair, and lettuce for Ponyta. He was about to fix himself some instant noodles when I insisted on some Cheeseburgers (Elena is a new member,remember). After the Cheeseburgers were done,we sat down quietly eating until some of us who had Haki training,sensed something approaching. We knew that Ash should have been paying attention to his surroundings instead of his food. Pika-chan realized that she should have sensed the presence of a pokémon card, since her power had risen, but she was too busy enjoying her ketchup-covered poké chow. Ponyta and Dragonair should both have sensed the presence of the wild pokémon, but unfortunately, they had also been too preoccupied with their meals. All in all, it had been a very good time for the Haunter card to strike. Luckily,we except Ash finished our burgers. It swooped down from the trees, cloaked in shadows. First, it stole Ash's cheeseburger that was in his hands while he was about to take another bite of his burger (he ended up biting his fingers by accident.

Ash: Storm,shroud the whole place in a mist.

Storm did what Ash said and the whole place was covered in a mist. Ash didn't realized that the pokémon was a ghost type. As soon as the mist had covered our surroundings, Haunter had immediately stolen Dragonair's tuna fish covered poke chow and finished it off in 2.4 seconds. When Dragonair noticed her missing food, she had reacted in the worst possible way, with the worst possible attack,Dragon rage. We dodged out of the way,but Ash and the others barely had time to blink before they went sailing through the air, in the waterspout constructed by Dragonair's rage.

Ash: (quickly) Ponyta,return. (returns Ponyta)

Once Ponyta was returned to its Poké Ball, Haunter the time to snatch the uneaten portion, unfortunately. The other cheeseburgers underneath the glass dome were safe thanks to those Spell Tags I bought off of an old lady back in Elena's world.

Ash: (pulls his key out from under his shirt) Key that hides the power of the elements, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!

As soon as the wand appeared, Ash snagged it quickly and whipped out a pokémon card.

Ash: (summons card) Tangela! Bind whatever's causing this trouble!

Ash then soothingly ran some healing chi over Dragonair, calming her down. The storm immediately vanished like a wisp of smoke. Tangela wasn't doing too well. Every time she managed to get a grip on Haunter, he would slip through her vines. And it wasn't just that, he stuck his tongue out at her too! Fuming, she doused him with about a pound's worth of sleep powder, knocking him into dreamland.

Me: Uh,Kari? How long until he realizes that the wind is gone?

Kari: Not long.

Just like Kari said and I knew,Ash realized that the wind was gone and he began to fall rapidly. He gulped and hoped that he wouldn't hit the ground as he tried to remember how the levitation spell went.

Rice: (worried) Remember the levitation spell,remember it!

Luckily,Pika-chan saved Ash the trouble, by grabbing his t-shirt with her teeth and dragging him down slowly. Ash sighed in relief, before turning to the problematic pokémon that Tangela had downed.

Ash: Return to your true form, pokémon card!

Haunter disappeared into curls of purple smoke, before changing into blue energy that formed a blue card. Ash reached up and caught it, then he quickly write his name on the bottom of the card.

Pika-chan: (relieved sigh) You're lucky I was there to catch you! Otherwise, you would be no more than a puddle of goo on the forest floor.

Ash: (sheepish) I know…Oops.

Pika-chan: No problem. Just give me that strawberry taffy and you won't get hurt.

Ash groaned, but handed Pika-chan the candy.

Koyuki: (mutters) What a glutton.

All (except As,Pika-chan,Koyuki,and Elena): We know.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

There was a reflection of us on the glass of a bronze and silver mirror.

?: Heh,so the game has started,eh? That's fine with me. Let's find Gary and pretend we want to join him,just like the other two times.

?: (grins) He won't know what hit him as always,Jong.

Jong: (smirks) We all know,Lambada (155,598,700 Beri). Let's get going,we have a lot to do and it's almost time to get the Pokémon DNA I need.

Jeri: What would that be,Jing? (87,344,000)

Jong: (evil smirk) The DNA of Groudon and Kyogre.

* * *

Once we go through the portal,it's all portal-like until we are transported to an undersea ancient temple where the water isn't real,it represents the flow of world traveling.

Had to make time go by fast since we've been with Ash two times in that world for a few months before he became a pokémon trainer.

**Time Kid:** A humanized kid version of Time Wizard.

**+:** It represents the castles while **-** represents the skulls.

Team Flame has caused trouble everywhere in the pirate world just like the other evil teams.

The mirror that Jong had was the Bronze Mirror. Let me explain. After Gary lost to Ash when we was in the Card Captor Ashura world for the first time,Jong took the Bronze Mirror away from Gary since that's what he was after the whole time. Jong knows how to unleash the true power of the mirror. Then,he combined it with two Revealing Lens (one from the alternate and one from the real world) and created the Revealing Bronze Mirror.

* * *

Lambada

**Name:** Lambada

**Age:** ? + 100 (frozen for 100 years)

**Occupation: **Jong's sparing partner and Ex B-Block General.

**Info:** He was once the B-Block General from 100 years ago and was defeated by us and Bobobo. Joined up with Jong later and before the Battle for Czar.

**Full Course Menu:** ?

**Hors d'oeuvre:** ?

**Soup:** ?

**Fish:** ?

**Meat:** ?

**Main dish:** ?

**Salad: **?

**Dessert:** ?

**Drink:** ?

His whole Full Course is unknown,he hasn't revealed it yet.

* * *

Jeri (Digimon Tamers)

**Name:** Jeri

**Age: **12

**Occupation:** Archeologist of Team Flame

**Info:** Jong and Jeri dated back then in Jeri's world back when she wasn't a part of the team.

**Full Course Menu****:** (simple except AIR) **Combo with:** Teruma (from B-daman)

**Hors d'oeuvre:** Chocolate Mushrooms

**Soup:** ?

**Fish:** Snow White Sweet Fish

**Meat:** Biguma

**Main dish:** Black Soil Snake

**Salad: **AIR (hasn't acquired it yet)

**Dessert:** Tulipudding

**Drink:** Soda Water Malt (Ice cream in soda water,I think)

**Pokémon:**

Cubchoo

Gothita

Petilil


	3. The Combo between Jing and Elena

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show,not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. But I do not own Card Captor Ashura: Star's Ascent, shadowphantomness does. Also,Lusion (who is a human) (Team Dark) who belongs to PetetheRock and Kiruru Y (still in the form of Angol Mois) (Team Destruction) belongs to Z2. This is the longest chapter I've ever done. It'll take me a week until the next two chapters,so don't ask for the next chapter. Also,after CCA: Star's Ascent,it's Toriko episode 86. It'll be Elena's first experience to taste Gourmet Ingredients after the Time Grapes.

* * *

**Chapter 19-Elena Arc:** The Form of a Combo between Jing and Elena! Todd the Pokémon Photographer! It's...The Aerodactyl Card! Todd joins!?

We were running through Viridian Forest while Ash was riding his Ponyta and Pika-chan (who was eating a bag of chips) was riding on Ash's shoulder. At this speed we might make it to Viridian City in a few days or less. While we were traveling,Ash told us about what happened like how Gary caught the Wartortle card after Ash made the capture and how Gary and Ash battled against each other and Gary tried to capture the Sandslash card. We knew about it since it happened during the two times we came to this world. Elena and Koyuki were angry but we told them that they can pay Gary back later. I was now telling Elena about Toriko's world,Gourmet Ingredients,the Gourmet World,and Combos between Chef and Bishokuya.

Me: And that's everything I know about that world.

Elena: Wow,sounds like an amazing place to go to.

Me: Yeah,we need to stock up on food.

Elena: Wait,you guys don't have any food?

Inuyasha: (angry) It's all because of Ash. He took all of our food since he's our chef. That no good food stealing thief.

Me: Elena, me and Ash were once in a combo with each other. I was the one who would get the ingredients and he would be the one to cook them. He was a great combo partner.

Elena: He must have been the best if you were talking about him like that.

Me: Yeah,he was. So,I was wondering.

Elena: What is it Jing?

Me: If you would- (interrupted)

Ponyta started galloping faster and faster while doing midair flips for some reason. By the time Ponyta stopped, both Ash and Pika-chan looked ready to hurl, so we stood away from them just in case. We were almost at 'Trainer's Test Forest'. The forest was named that, because most beginning trainers had to pass through it before reaching Viridian City.

Me: Who would name it that anyway?

Everyone shrugged. Not knowing who would name part of the Viridian Forest, Trainer's Test Forest.

Ash: (standing) Thanks, Ponyta. I needed that. (feeds her a grass-flavored poke treat)

Ponyta crunched the treat and whinnied happily, glad that her passengers weren't cranky anymore.

Pika-chan: (shrugs) (floats over to poster and reads it) (exultantly) Oh look! Trainer tip! It says to look for items on the forest floor.

Ash: (sweatdrops) Pika-chan…

Pika-chan: (joyful) Well, let's go!

Me: (thinking) (sweatdrops) Why is she acting like this? I guess we'll never know.

Ponyta looked up from where she was grazing and nickered softly.

Ash: Just a minute. Ponyta's still hungry, and I think I sensed something. (looks around;senses alert)

Pika-chan: (stops goofing off) (focuses her magic) There must be a pokémon card here…

Ash looked around carefully, scanning for any suspicious-looking pokémon. We decided to help since it is a pokémon card. I said we can't capture them,but I never said help Ash capture them.

Pika-chan: (serious) Either that or you're afraid of the dark forest ahead of you. Is there something you're not telling me, Ash?

Ash: Aw, Pika-chan! (reaches for Pika-chan)

Pika-chan scampered out of his reach before he could whack her.

Pika-chan: Just kidding! Now let's see. Did you bring your flashlight?

Me: (whispers) He might need it in case the pokémon card is a ghost-type.

Elena: Good thinking. Ghost-types hate sunlight.

Eevee: **But Jing,shouldn't we warn him?**

Me: No,don't worry. (pets Eevee) He'll find out sooner or later.

Ash dug into his voluminous backpack. After a few minutes, he emerged, flashlight in hand.

Ash: Yep! What's it for?

Pika-chan: This might be the Gengar card. It doesn't like light, so I was thinking, if you shone your flashlight around, maybe that would get its attention!

Ash: Great idea, Pika-chan! (summons his staff) (shines the flashlight beam in a circle around his body)

Soon, he hit something.

Koyuki: Mother,I'm using my aura and I'm sensing that it isn't a Ghost-type or a Gengar. (I don't use bold since she speaks like a human)

Elena: Then what is it?

Ash: Butterfree, go!

The Butterfree card transformed into the elegant butterfly pokémon,Butterfree.

Ash: Use sleep powder!

Butterfree nodded its head and fired off a little tornado of sleep powder in the direction Ash had indicated. However, something prevented the impact and reflected it back into Butterfree's face, putting it to sleep.

Ash: (runs over to Butterfree) Butterfree!

Butterfree blinked tiredly before resuming card form.

Ash: (narrows his eyes) Hmm…

Elena: (Koyuki told her the answer) So,it's him.

Koyuki: Yes,mother.

Shinobu: Let me guess,it's (whispers).

Elena: (nods) Yes,it's him. I hope Ash makes up a good lie about what he's doing.

Ash: (summons card) Eevee, go! Sand-Attack!

The Eevee card transformed,and then Eevee appeared, wagging his tail perkily as he sent a blinding wave of sand in the direction of the shadowy form.

Eevee: **I can do a much better Sand-Attack than him.**

We sweatdropped at what my Eevee said.

?: (coughing) Cough cough cough.

A minute later, a young boy carrying a camera stumbled out.

?: What do you think you're doing?!

Gash: It is him. It's Todd.

Elena: We better erase his memory before it's too late.

Kari: Nobody can see the photos that Todd took since you have to have magic in order to see what he took of Ash. Plus,Ash doesn't know how to erase people's memories yet.

Elena: (sweatdrops) Oh,that's not good. How are we going to stop him from showing everyone what he took of Ash?

Kari: Don't worry,you'll get used to him over time in a few days.

Elena: (groans) Oh no,don't tell me.

Kari: Yep.

Ash quickly hid his wand behind his back and shrunk it back into a key.

Ash: (key behind back) (hostile) Why were you hiding out in the woods, anyways?

Todd: I was trying to get some pictures of wild pokémon! (looks at Koyuki) But your friend's pokémon looks good enough to take a picture of. I've never seen a pokémon like that before. (gets ready to take a picture)

Elena: No pictures,she hates cameras.

Todd: (puts camera down) Oh,okay.

Ash: (not hostile) Well, who are you?

The boy rubbed his eyes, trying to get the rest of the sand out.

Todd: My name's Todd, but you can call me Snap. I'm a pokémon photographer.

Ash: Oh. Well, I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm going to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master!

Pika-chan,Eevee,Shocky,and Koyuki sweatdropped.

Todd: Nice to meet you. (extends hand)

Ash and Todd shook hands. We then introduced ourselves to Todd and shook hands with him. Then, Todd brought up the subject, which had been plaguing him.

Todd: (wondering) Say, how do you do that nifty trick?

Ash: (acting innocent) What?

Todd: You know, when you hit a card and a pokémon comes out. That's just so cool!

Bull (heroic form): (mutters) That's not good,we can't let him tell anyone just in case.

Ash: (sweatdrop) (thinking) Oh Shoot! How the heck am I going to explain this?

Coincidentally, he was saved from answering when the real pokémon card appeared. The blur resolved itself to be the deadly prehistoric pokémon,Aerodactyl.

Ash: (mutters) Okay, how do I do this?

Pika-chan: (whispers) Use Dragonair. She might have a chance. After all, you've been practicing your spells to increase speed and strength on her.

Todd still hadn't noticed her wings yet, and she had quickly zapped them out of existence. Without them, she resembled a normal Pikachu,but a bit smaller.

Ash: Storm, go!

Dragonair charged out of her great ball, her danger senses on alert. Ash grinned, he still couldn't remember how he and Storm had bonded, but it seemed like they had known each other before Delilah had brought her home from the Pokémon center. When she spotted the Aerodactyl she immediately called down a storm. That stunned the rock-type pokémon, just in time for Todd to get a few shots with his camera. Todd was busy focusing the long-distance lens on his camera,so Ash decided to take advantage of the distraction. Dragonair now had Aerodactyl bound tightly with her body.

Ash: (chanting the incantation) Key that hides the power of the elements, reveal your true from before me! Your master Ashura under the seal of contract commands you, Release!

The key transformed back into a wand.

Dragonair: **I've got him!**

Ash: (smiles)Return to your true form, pokémon card!

Aerodactyl shuddered, before succumbing to the seal and changing back into a blue card and floated onto Ash's hand.

Todd blinked as his subject suddenly vanished from view.

Todd: (confused) How did that happen?

Ash quickly wrote his name on the card and sent it into the pokémon book. By the time Todd finished puzzling and turned around, all evidence of Ash's magic powers was gone.

Ash: (returns Storm) Storm, return. I'll give you extra tuna for dinner tonight. (turns to leave)

We were about to leave until Todd stopped us.

Todd: (eager) Wait! Can I travel with you?

Elena: (mutters) Knowing Ash's better nature,he'll say yes.

Ash: (thinking) Can it get any worse? (sighs) Someday, my better nature is going to kill me. (mutters) Fine.

Todd: (excited) Cool! Speaking of which, can I make you a costume? After all, if you're going to go around being a capturing those card thingies, you need to look cool!

Ash: (mutters) I am so dead…

Kari: (whispers) Ash's good nature does get him into an even bigger mess.

Inuyasha: (whispers) (chuckles) I know right?

Todd was doodling in his sketchbook. Ash resigned himself to his fate as he rode Ponyta slowly into the waiting darkness of Trainer's Test forest while we were following him with Todd. Compared to Todd's chatter, the silence seemed much more welcoming,I had to plug my earplugs back into my ears,just to block out Todd's chattering.

Pika-chan: So, I guess somebody knows your secret now.

Ash: It's not like I have a choice here! I've heard of him – this guy's a famous photographer! If I don't take him with me, who knows what rumors he's going to spread? Or for that matter, what photographs are going to appear in Pokémon Pal?

I can imagine it now. Boy from Pallet Town can use magic cards to summon pokémon!

Pika-chan: (agrees) You have a point there…

Todd hummed a pleasant tune as he walked along with us.

Me: (thinking) (groans) I'm going to need lots of tea for a headache like him. (I like tea,it's soothing,calming,and relaxing)

Tia: (notices my look) Are you okay, Jing?

Me: (lies) Yeah, everything's fine.

Tia: (notices my lie) Okay, if you say so.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Todd presented Ash with the costume he had made. Ash's initial reaction was shock, than disbelief, and finally anger. Some of us had to hold in our laughter (if it's funny twice,then it's funny the third time).

Ash: No! I won't wear it! I'll look like a glorified picture boy!

Pika-chan and Inuyasha winced and covered their ears. Ash had good lungs, and could scream very loudly when he really wanted to.

Todd: (protests) But it would look good on you!

Todd's costume for Ash consists of a pair of dark blue pants that flared out past his ankles, a dark blue vest with a huge letter 'C' on it, over a white frilly shirt. The ensemble was completed with baby-blue boots with little wings attached to the ankles and a white cape.

Pika-chan: (agrees with Ash) That?!

If Ash puts on Todd's costume,he would resemble a peacock in that getup.

Me: (serious) Only a fool would reject to wear something that was made by someone else.

Shocky and Eevee: **Yeah.**

Todd: (pleads) Can you at least try it on?

Ash: (considers) (huffs) Fine. But I'm never going to wear it again. (grabs the garments)

He went behind a bush that was close to where we are.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

When he emerged five minutes later, We nearly laughed at the sight of Ash in Todd's costume. Ash's face was as red as a tomato, and he looked ready to kill Todd, but Todd didn't seem to notice.

Todd: (claps his hands excitedly) (excited) It looks great on you! Just wait a minute! (grabs his camera)

Todd snapped several pictures of Ash in his costume before Ash could cover his face. Ash fled away from us. As soon as he was out of everyone's sight, he tore off Todd's costume and stomped it into the ground. Pika-chan floated by a minute later, carrying a set of his spare clothes and his dark blue and red.

Inuyasha: (laughs) He looks so stupid!

Pika-chan: (gently) Here you go.

Ash: (murmers) Thanks, Pika-chan. You are my only friend.

Pika-chan: (shrugs) I guess I'll just break the news to Todd gently.

Ash: (serious) Yes! I don't need a "Ash Ketchum is a Card Captor" Fan Club, thank you very much!

Pika-chan: (joking) Well, it does sound intriguing…

Ash: Oh Pika-chan!

Pika-chan took off with Ash chasing close behind. Their laughter echoed through the forest.

Me: (facepalm) Oh brother.

Shocky: (sighs) **This is going to be a long journey.**

Eevee: (shakes head) **Mm-hmm. Yep.**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Paul (baby because after he died,he was brought back to life by my mom,Koyuki,she has the power of a Devil Fruit;somehow Paul is stuck in the form of a baby for some strange reason): (sitting on a Boa Constrictor) Hey, Lusion.

Lusion: Yeah,what is it,Paul?

Paul: I still can't seem to find anything to add to my Full Course Menu.

Lusion: Don't worry,you'll find that special something soon.

Paul: (smiles) Thanks.

Lusion: You're welcome,Paul.

?: Hey,Paul! Lusion! It's time to eat!

Paul and Lusion: (riding on a snake/running) Coming,Don! (Prince Don Cook from The Ultimate Food Fight by moviefan-92)

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Kiruru Y: Stay down,you beast! (399,867,546)

Kiruru Y was fighting against Rayquaza sor some reason. It looks like Kiruru was winning since her power and strength is based off of Angol Mois plus her own from training.

Kiruru Y: (uses Food Honor) Hellmageddon 100th blast! (has 100 times the power)

The blast sends Rayquaza flying into the air and far. There was some clapping,when Kiruru turned around,it were her teammates, clapping for her:

Kurin (has the power of the Galaxy-Galaxy Devi Fruit) (Leader of Team Destruction) (500,000,000)

James (from Pokémon) (230,000,000)

Seth (from Dinosaur King) (Navigator) (345,500,000)

Harley (Pokémon Advance) (399,000,000)

Tyson (one of my many OCs) (Ryu Ryu no Mi: Dragon Dragon Fruit) (480,000)

Pokomi (Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) (Magic Magic Devil Fruit) (235,450,000)

Yaju (OC Psyonist;power of a lion) (300,000,000)

Mushoku (OC Psyonist;color absorption) (300,000,000)

Kurin: Good job,Kiruru.

Kiruru Y: (smiles) (blushes) Thanks.

* * *

1. Kiruru Y

**Name:** Kiruru (short version)

**Age:** Younger than the original Kiruru.

**From:** KeroGirls by Z2

**Info:** She still looks like Angol Mois and still got her powers and strength. After Kululu froze her and left the tower, Kurin went inside the tower and rescued her. She's been in his debt ever since.

**Occupation: **One of Team Destruction's Powerhouses.

**Power:** Angol Mois's powers and she uses the Lucifer Spear

**Full Course Menu:** (vegetarian based;she's a vegetarian)

**Hors d'oeuvre: **?

**Soup: **?**  
**

**Fish: **?

**Meat: **?

**Main dish:** Tofu Valley

**Salad:** Caesar Salad

**Dessert: **?

**Drink: **?

* * *

2. Lusion

**Name:** Lusion (used to be known as Vendetta Lusion)

**Age:** Looks like a little kid.

**From:** RainBellian (Land of No Color by PetetheRock)

**Info:** He was taught the Dark Arts by his master and uses them for evil. After failing his mission to destroy Ash,Kari,T.K,and Misty and was going to be killed by Rage,Paul steppedin and saved him. He was turned human by the power of Team dark's Fusion Orbs which were located in their cellphone (each member's cellphone has the power of a Fusion Orb that was created by Kazu).

**Full Course Menu:** (I'll reveal it another time)

**Hors d'oeuvre:** Snow Shrimp Spring Rolls

**Soup:** ?

**Fish:** ?

**Meat: **Carat Sizzled Cattle Steak

**Main dish: **?

**Salad:** ?

**Dessert:** ?

**Drink: **?

**Pokémon:**

Realgle (experimented on by Team Rocket as an egg;whatever it draws,becomes real for about a few minutes,then they return back to normal drawings)

* * *

3. Paul

**Name:** Paul

**Age:** (used to be 10) 5 (somehow he aged from a baby to a 5-year old)

**Occupation:** Team Dark's Leader

**Power:** Darkness Darkness Devil Fruit (tricked Blackbeard into thinking he ate the real Darkness Darkness Devil Fruit and ate half of the fruit while Blackbeard ate the other half without knowing)

**Bounty:** 499,999,999 Beri

**Full Course Menu:** (?) Combo: The whole team

**Hors d'oeuvre:** Grape Graveyard (he created the Graveyard itself and all the Gourmet Ingredients within it, all of them taste like grape)

**Soup:** Millennium Soup (Century Soup but has added ingredients which made it more delicious; also, it looks like water but it's actually soup)

**Fish:** PAIR (hasn't acquired it yet)

**Meat: **Ashurasaurus

**Main dish: **Four Beast

**Salad:** ?

**Dessert:** Sweet Dew Christmas Tree

**Drink: **Supear Soda

**Pokémon**:

Electabuzz

Ursaring

Honchkrow

Magmortar

Torterra

Gliscor

Weavile

Solosis-Duosion-Reuniclus

Yamask-Cofagrigus

Purrloin-Liepard

Golett-Golurk

Celebi (stole the GS Ball and unlocked it with the Silver Wing and the Rainbow Wing)

Gothitelle

Darkrai

Latias

Mismagius

Drifloon

* * *

4. Laura (part of Team Science)

**Name: **Loren (back then as a guy)/Laura (as a little girl)

**Age: **3

**Occupation: **New member of Kazu's Family. Kazu's #1 Assistant.

**Info: **Once was a part of a Galactic Space Orginization but was captured with the crew/friends and was convicted of murdering seven hundred people on a planet (the whole crew as well),raping numerous victims(again whole crew as well),and kidnap two kids (again crew). Her/his name was Loren and was sentenced (whole crew as well) to be rejuved into a 5 year old girl and the sentence was a rejuvenation of 12 to 40 cycles,age 3 to 6,followed by 8 to 12 cycles,ages 6 to 12,with their Y-gene repressed (ouch,hurt to their manly pride). Kazu pulled some strings to the system and adopted Loren (who is now known as Laura) as his next daughter. He's now used to being a girl and studies Gourmet Ingredients and is Kazu's #1 Assistant.

Penitatas system: Just go to my account,it has the websites. By the way,Pennys,Kiderns,M (rejuved because of a medical reason),and V (old people who chose to be rejuved) are in the form of little kids.

**Full Course Menu**: ? **Pet**: Furnip **Combo with**: Kazu

**Hors d'oeuvre:** Carat Sizzled Cattle

**Soup:** Hungri-La Bird Soup

**Fish:** ?

**Meat: **?

**Main dish: **?

**Salad:** ?

**Dessert: **?

**Drink: **?

* * *

5. Kazu

**Name:** Kazu

**Age:** ?

**Occupation:** Leader of Team Science. Father of Jing,Jong,Tre,Sari,and Laura.

**********************Zanpakutō**: Shinkei kattā (Nerve Cutter) (has the power to not damage the opponent but can cut the opponents nerves) (**Bankai**: ?) and Koyuki (Poweful Snow) (has the power to make snow appear) (**Bankai**: Utsukushiku chikarazuyoi Koyuki (has the power to summon the spirit (looks like his wife,Koyuki (a female ninja from the Snow Village)) of the Zanpakutō,Koyuki, and she'll be at her strongest)

**Power:** Age (he can change his age because he injected a fountain of Youth Potion and a Fountain of Aging Potion into himself;his old (I mean old) members have the same power as well)

**Info:** Kazu was once the head scientist of the Marines and created a machine that can duplicate a person's Devil Fruit Powers by making them sit in the chair and store it into the chair's data banks. That's how people from Team Assist gotten the same Devil Fruit powers as the pirate they're assisting.

**Full Course Menu:** (things he created) **Partner: **Ashurasaurus **Combo with:** Professor Oak (1st person to join Team Science) and Laura

**Hors d'oeuvre:** BOOGEYMAN

**Soup:** SANDMAN

**Fish:** JUPITER

**Meat: **ENMA

**Main dish: **GODDESS (an ingredient that is equivalent to the legendary ingredient, GOD)

**Salad:** MOTHER NATURE

**Dessert:** FATHER TIME

**Drink: **POSEIDON

His Full Course Menu is equivalent to Acaia's in terms of Capture Level.

**Pokémon**:

Poliwrath

Bulbasaur (wearing an Everstone)

Hitmonlee

* * *

6. Hamaka

**Name:** Hamaka

**Age:** ? (he never reveals his age to anyone but he's an adult)

**Occupation:** Leader of Team Akatsuki (named after the Akatsuki) and Sakura's father (adopted a little girl from the pokémon world with a devilish power and was hated by her hometown and was abandoned by her real parents as a baby)

**Power:** Star Star Devil Fruit and stars

******************Zanpakutō: **Hoshi o tosatsu (Slaughtering Star) (has the power to separate the blade itself into small stars;sharp like the blade itself) (**Bankai**: Hoshikuzu kiri (Stardust Fog (has the power to seperate into a fog of stardust; obscures the opponents view while throwing off the opponents sense of balance by absorbing their sense of balance)

**Mamodo partner: **Pamoon (treats Pamoon like a little brother)

**Info:** Hakama's evil twin brother and the leader of Team Akatsuki. He's overprotective of Sakura's safety and Sakura doesn't mind at all. He has a crush on Princess Peach Toadstool (from Mario) (she joined)

**Full Course Menu:** (rare ingredients) **Combo with:** Sakura

**Hors d'oeuvre:** ET Rice

**Soup:** Ice Cream Soup (Sakura's idea)

**Fish: **PAIR (acquired)

**Meat: **Seven Colored Nessie Steak with Four Beast

**Main dish: **GOD (not official)

**Salad: **?

**Dessert:** Supear Slices

**Drink: **Rainbow Fruit Wine

**Pokémon**: (he likes triple evolved forms; meaning like when a Pokémon evolves two times)

Jirachi (Shadow) (he met Jirachi back in Pokémon Colosseum Battle by 0999Silv) (pretended to work for Cipher, needed the money for his team;left once he saw Jirachi being turned into a Shadow Pokémon)

Raichu

Azumarill

Luxray

Yena (legendary pokémon that was created by an ancient civilization in order to be used as a weapon)

Toten-Soten (rare totem pokémon that was created by an ancient tribe who used wood carving and magic,in order to create it as the protector of their tribe)

Snono (kind was created by an Eskimo-like tribe)

Zangoose

* * *

7. Sakura

**Name:** Sakura

**Age:** 5

**Occupation:** Team Akatsuki's Food Stock Checker (checks how much of every food item the team has) and Hamaka's daughter.

**************Zanpakutō**: Sunōfurēku hari sutetchi (Stitching Snowflake Needle) (has the power to sew opponents into each other) (**Bankai**: Tsuinsutetchisunōfurēku hari (Twin Stitching Snowflake Needles (same as its released state,except,much faster)

**Info:** She was hated in her hometown in the pokémon world because she was born with a devilish power. She has a demon sealed up inside her when she was a baby and her own parents abandoned her. While growing up,she was being picked on,bullied,and beaten up (sounds like Naruto),nobody didn't even adopt her. One day,Hamaka was passing by while eating a sandwich,when all of a sudden,he saw Sakura and gave her the sandwich. Once she told him her past,he setted the whole town on fire,took Sakura with him,and told her that he's adopting her whether she likes it or not. She's very protective over Hamaka and would follow him everywhere. She had her left hand replaced with an automail,and replaced her left eye with a Sharingan and her right with a Byakugan (she killed an Uchiha and a Hyuuga to get those eyes). She hates Princess Peach but has to pretend to like her in order for Hamaka not to get angry with her.

**Full Course Menu:** (delicious ingredients in order to impress Hamaka) **Combo with:** Hamaka

**Hors d'oeuvre: **Custacorn

**Soup:** Midnight Soup

**Fish: **King Land Shark Fin

**Meat: **Alien Golem Heart

**Main dish: **GOD (not official)

**Salad: **?

**Dessert:** Spring Amataro Pudding (combination of the Mango Karin and Amataro Fruit)

**Drink: **Diamond Figcrystal Wine

**Pokémon**:

Daddy (thought up nickname)/Teddiursa

* * *

8. Elena

**Name:** Elena

**From:** Secrets by fujin of shadows

**Age:** 15

**Power:** Aura and fighting styles

**Occupation:** Team Straw Hat's (named after the Straw Hat Pirates) new cook.

**Info:** She joins up with Team Strawhat thanks to Jing's cries of wanting her to join the team. She's the mother of Koyuki because she had to get used to Elena when she saw Elena kissing her father,Ash (apparently Ash was the first person she saw as an egg;how did her egg get to the Hoenn region,if the Lucario kind are from the Sinnoh region?)

**Full Course Menu:** (?)** (this is her future full course menu,so she hasn't chosen these things as her dishes yet) Combo with**: Jing

**Hors d'oeuvre:** Pickled Figcrystals

**Soup:** Carat Sizzled Cattle Ramen

**Fish: **Madam Fish Sushi

**Meat: **Jing's Mini Burgers

**Main dish:** ?

**Salad: **?

**Dessert:** Time Grape Parfait

**Drink: **?

**Pokémon**:

Koyuki/Lucario (Shiny)

Empoleon (Shiny)

Salamence

Pluvia (Shiny)

Scizor

Metagross

* * *

The reason I have info about 9 characters is that in order to use juug's deviantart stories,I asked,argued,and made a deal with him.

9. Satoshi (Ash from Team Strawhat,now from Team Aura)

**Name:** Satoshi

**Age:** 10

**Occupation:** Team Aura's leader.

**Power:** Aura (duh),poison, psychokinesis,etc.

**********Zanpakutō**: Ōra no ken (Sword of Aura) (blade itself made of Aura) (**Bankai**: (has many Bankai forms) Chēnsōdo (Chain Sword) (sword made out of chains which are made out of Aura)

**Info:** He used to be the cook of Team Strawhat,now he's the leader of Team Aura. He has long blue hair shining with his aura,no zigzags underneath his eyes,two aura eyes (one has the symbol of an aura eye,the other has the Seal of Orichalcos),his face looks handsomer,his aura is at the level of an Aura Prince,and wears blue clothes. He still views pokémon equal to humans just like Ashton (from Forbidden Love) and Ash (from every dimension). He cares deeply about his teammates and creates a book that contains info about the best way to cook an ingredient.

**Mamodo Partner:** Kiddo (has new spells)

**Full Course Menu:** (rarest ingredients) **Partner:** Krow (Emperor Crow) **Combo with:** (used to be Jing) Ken

**Hors d'oeuvre:** Jewel Meat Kabobs

**Soup: **?

**Fish: **?

**Meat: **ENMA (ate the meat dish of Kazu's Full Course Menu)

**Main dish: **GOD (not official)

**Salad: **?

**Dessert: **?

**Drink: **Rainbow ATOM (combines ATOM with the Rainbow Fruit;hasn't acquired ATOM yet)

**Pokémon**:

Electric/Pikachu

Sylveon (fairy-type evolved form of Eevee)

Meinshao

Sawk

Azelf

Simisage


	4. Elena will start her Full Course Menu!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show,not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. But I do not own Card Captor Ashura: Star's Ascent, shadowphantomness does.

Also,after CCA: Star's Ascent,it's Toriko episode 86. It'll be Elena's first experience to taste Gourmet Ingredients after the Time Grapes. This will be when Elena gets an idea from me to start her own Full Course Menu. Also,I thought it would take me a week to do this but it looks like I type fast sometimes when I'm not pressured too much. So the next chapter is a few days or hours.

* * *

**Chapter 20-Elena Arc:** Elena will start her Full Course Menu! The next card is Exeggutor card! Gary catches the Weepingbell card!? Jong's evil plans are in action!

We've been traveling through the forest for two days plus the extra day. Todd was following us and was annoying us with his talking. I was almost about to freeze him until some of my teammates talked me out of it. So I decided to freeze the trees instead.

Me: (emitting a dark aura) (big,red anime vein mark) Seriously. How annoying can this guy get?

Shocky and Eevee: (scared of dark aura)** Um...uh...uh...**

Todd was annoying. But he wasn't very quarrelsome, which was a good point. But still annoying.

Pika-chan: (nervous) (talking to Ash) Ash? Can I have a snack? Please?

Ash: (distracted) Well, I still have some dried apricots. Do you want them?" Ash asked, holding out the paper bag. He inwardly grimaced. Note to self. Buy lots of candy and pastries in Viridian City, otherwise Guardian will become wailing Pichu when she finds out that we have run out of sweets.

Pika-chan: Yep! (happily chews on dried apricots)

I needed a distraction,so I decided to talk to Elena.

Me: (talking to Elena) (takes out Time Grapes from my backpack) So these are known as Time Grapes,they're sweet and delicious. Also,they're the Hors d'oeuvre dish of my Full Course Menu.

Elena: (interested) Can I try some?

Me: Sure. (hands Elena some Time Grapes) Here you go,Koyuki. (hands Koyuki some too)

Elena: (tastes grapes) Wow! They are delicious and sweet too! Even juicy!

Koyuki: (tastes grapes) I agree with mother! (eats the rest of her grapes) These are good!

Me: (thinking) Maybe I could make a parfait from these things.

The silence in the forest was broken by an annoying person's exclamation.

Todd: Ash! Look! It's a Weedle! I gotta take a picture!

Every five minutes, he was running off to try and take a picture of some bug pokémon…

Pika-chan: (voicing Ash's thoughts) It gets annoying, doesn't it?

Ash: (warning voice) Pika-chan… (snatches back his bag of dried apricots from Pika-chan)

Pika-chan: (shrugs) Well, he is very enthusiastic. I'm sure that if you develop that kind of enthusiasm, you'll do much better on your quest to capture all the cards.

Ash: (huffs) I'm already doing fine, thank you very much. But what I actually wanted to say is that talking with your mouth full is far from polite.

Pika-chan: You know, I haven't sensed any pokémon cards since he came along. Maybe he's keeping them away. That may be helpful.

Ash: (protests with a side of worried) But I thought there was a 1-year time limit! I only have about 3 months left.

Me: (nods) Interesting.

Inuyasha: Whatever. (playing chess with Koyuki) (Koyuki pieces surround his king) Dang it!

Knowing Ash,we knew he didn't want to lose his powers just because he ran out of time! That would be so humiliating… Speaking of which, Gary still had the Wartortle card. That would be like a thorn in his side that wouldn't go away.

Pika-chan: (sheepish) Oh yeah.

Our conversation was interrupted when Todd came running.

Todd: (pleading with Ash) Look! I found this Weedle that's got purple stripes! Honestly!

Ash: (groans) (mutters under his breath) Please, Todd. How stupid do you think I am?

I was about to answer that until my mouth was covered by Elena, giving me a look that said, "Don't do it. It's not worth it." So I said nothing and Elena took her hands off of my mouth. Pika-chan flapped her wings, announcing her restlessness.

Todd: No! It's true! (dragging Ash behind him)

Ash phased through Todd's body and peered at the bug. If it was a shiny Weedle, that would be good. Unfortunately…

Ash: (angry) Todd, it's just an ordinary Weedle! Are you trying to pull the wool over my eyes?

Inuyasha: (mutters) Anything can be pulled over your eyes.

Ash: (wondering) What was that?

Inuyasha: (quick) Nothing.

Todd: (crestfallen) It was here a minute ago…

* * *

**At the bushes**

Laura: (has a Poké Ball) (quiet) I caught a Weedle with purple stripes. Wait until daddy sees this! (leaves quietly)

* * *

**Back to us**

Me: Koyuki,do you believe in a Weedle with purple stripes?

Koyuki: (shakes her head) No.

Me: Good. But there is a purple Shuckle I've seen before. I bet your father told you,didn't he?

Koyuki: (shakes her head again) Nope.

Me: (sweatdrops) He must've forgotten.

Ash: (head against one hand) Todd… I allowed you to travel with me. I did not mean for you to waste my time!

Pika-chan fluttered onto his shoulder.

Ash: (smiles) Well, see you in Viridian city, Todd. Ponyta, go! (throws Poké Ball)

Ponyta materialized in the customary flash of red light and neighed. Ash vaulted onto her back and waved at Todd.

Ash: See ya! (takes off on his Ponyta)

We followed after him,keeping up. Well, Todd might be a bit air-headed (as we all know), but he was certainly persistent.

Todd: Lucky I brought my own pokémon… Kangaskhan, chase him! (throws Poké Ball)

Todd's purple Kangaskhan materialized in another flash of light and began chasing (with Todd in its pouch) after the fleeing Ponyta. Ash looked back and saw the approaching cloud of dust. He swore under his breath as he nudged Ponyta to make her go a bit faster. The key around his neck began to glow a pale blue, sensing his irritation, when suddenly a thin beam of wavering blue light shot out into the surrounding canopy. Ash thanked his lucky stars that a pokémon card had chosen to show up now. He recalled Ponyta and quickly used the momentum from her gallop to launch himself into the nearest tree. Pika-chan managed to zap all the branches away from his face in time. What Ash didn't know that last time he crashed,I recorded it and have the footage on my computer.

Ash: (excited) Well, I guess there was a pokémon card in this forest! Thank god.

Inuyasha: (rolls his eyes) (thinking) What an idiot.

Tia (Zatch Bell): I know, right?

Pika-chan: (ears prick up) Maybe it's the Primeape card.

Ash: But I thought Primeapes lives in desert scrubland. (peers at his Pokédex)

Pika-chan: (swats Ash's Pokédex away) Ash, that's for normal pokémon! Pokémon cards are different!

Ash: (frowns) (pockets his pokédex) Okay. Hmm… (closes his eyes)

Ash tries to concentrate on the elusive cards' aura.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

We (except Pika-chan) pretend to scan the area. Nothing was peeking out of the trees, so it must be camouflaged very well…But we (except Elena) knew which card it was.

Ash: (impatient) That's it! I'm tired of waiting! (holds out his key) (shouts) Magic to cards, cards to key!

A thin beam of blue light shot into a tree truck nearby.

Ash: Could it be a bird pokémon? (slowly approaches the tree)

Pika-chan: Who knows?

Ash: Well, I'd better use an Electric-type then. Go Raichu! (summons the Raichu card)

Raichu appeared from its card and grinned cutely up at him. Ash smiled back.

Ash: Okay, Raichu, your target is in that tree!

Raichu nodded and began shooting weak thunder jolts at the treetop, trying to scare out the wild pokemon card first. However, after a few minutes, nothing had appeared yet.

Pika-chan: (advises) Hmm… try a stronger attack. (flies up and circles the tree)

Gash: It may not have affected the bird pokémon.

Tia: (shakes her head) Gash, you idiot.

Me: (talking to Elena) I bet 20 bucks it's not a bird Pokémon.

Elena: (takes the bait) Please,Jing,we all know that it must be a strong bird Pokémon,so,your on!

Ash: (shouts) Raichu, Thunderbolt!

This time, there was a reaction. Unfortunately, the attack did not come from a bird pokémon, but from the tree itself. The leaves parted to reveal three heads.

Pika-chan: (exclaims) Oh! It's the Exeggutor card!

Ash: Aha! Then it's a Grass-type, right? Go Charmeleon!

Charmeleon appeared and immediately torched the moving tree. From a nearby rock,

Todd pulled out his video camera and began recording. He could add this to his collection of taped pokémon battles! It was too good to miss! Too bad that Ash had refused his initial offer of a costume… maybe he should make a different one. Within a few seconds, Exeggutor was down due to Charmeleon's flames.

Ash: (grins triumphantly) (swings his wand around) Return to your true form, pokémon card!

Exeggutor tried to run, but was trapped by the enveloping bands of blue light which were quickly liquefying it into a card. Ash held up his hand and caught the card out of midair.

Pika-chan: Great job!

Me: Ha, pay up!

Shocky: (cheers) You lose!

Elena: (groans) Fine. (pays me 20 dollars) But next time, I'm not betting with you ever again.

She did a flip in midair and landed on Ash's head.

Todd caught that as well, before regretfully closing his video camera and tucking it into his backpack.

Ash: (wondering) Say, where's Todd?

Pika-chan: Back there, probably

Ash: See? He probably got lost again.

Todd inwardly smiled. He patted his backpack to make sure his video camera was still there, before rushing up to join them.

Todd: Say Ash, I was wondering. What's your favorite color anyways?

Ash declined to answer and continued walking into the sunset. Todd followed, still calling out suggestions for costumes.

Me: Maybe you should have your own Full Course Menu. Chefs can have their own Full Course Menu as well.

Elena: (smile) (nods) Sure.

Me: I could even make a parfait from these things.

Elena: (excited) I'll even help,Jing!

Koyuki: (volunteers) (excited) Me too!

Me: Okay,then,you've got a deal.

Todd was still talking to Ash about his costumes.

Me: So,Elena,tell me all about your past.

Elena: (confused) Everything?

Me: (nods) Yes,everything.

Elena: Well,it all started when I was born...

* * *

**Meanwhile with Gary**

Gary: Aha! I gotcha! (pounces onto the Weepinbell card)

Unfortunately, it had broken out a few seconds later, still weak but ready to get away.

Gary had chased the card for half a mile on his Arcanine until the pokémon card had finally given up. Then, he had seized his chance by using an ofuda he had bought from a priest, he slapped it onto the Weepinbell's head. The Weepinbell got all cross-eyed and fell over, unconscious. It stubbornly fought the foreign magic off, until it finally succumbed to the effects of the ofuda and reoccupied the card form.

Gary: (proud) Oh yeah! I rule!

His fan club took up the cheer as soon as he returned, the blue card triumphantly held in one hand. In neat cursive on the bottom were written the words Gary Oak.

Cheerleaders: Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't catch them, no one can! Go Gary!

Gary: (smirk) Well girls, how about we celebrate this great achievement? I'll take you all out to dinner.

Cheerleaders: Ooh!

Gary: I'll even treat you guys too, as well.

Shenobu: Uh,thanks. We'll catch up with you. We just have to work on something and then we'll be there.

Gary: Okay.

Gary gave himself a thumbs-up in the rearview mirror of his red sports car and climbed in.

Gary: (smiles) (thinking) Ash, this is no contest. Come on, do you honestly believe that you can beat Gary Oak? Yeah right!

Gary drove the car away like a speed demon.

Jong: Now that he's gone. As I said before, I need the DNA of those two but we're stuck with traveling with Gary because I was trying to use him. So,I need you guys to go after Gary while I get the DNA of Groudon and Kyogre. Can you guys do that?

Zeon: Please if anyone's going to help you fight off against angry legendary Pokémon,it's going to be me.

Lambada: And me.

Teruma: Don't forget about me, boss.

Thunder (Jong's Pikachu): Me either.

Even (sounds like Ev~an) (Jong's Eevee): Me too.

Jong: (smirks) Okay then,here's the plan.

* * *

Zeon (Zeno Bell)

**Name:** Zeon Bell

**Age:** Looks like a 5 year old

**Power:** Thunder and the Thunder Thunder Devil Fruit

**Occupation:** One of Team Flame's powerhouses

**Spellbook Reader:** Jong

**Info:** He and Jong met up before he came to the hospital for Dufort. Jong was able to read the spell. Then,a time portal sends both of them to the same event except another Zeno appeared at the hospital and frees Dufort.

**Full Course Menu:** (shark based,he loves to eat sharks)

**Hors d'oeuvre:** Baron Shark

**Soup:** Sharkenodon Ramen

**Fish:** Shark Box Turtle

**Meat:** Sharcrocodile

**Main dish:** Desert Shark Sashimi

**Salad:** Crocodile Shark

**Dessert:** Bacchus Shark Sorbet

**Drink:** Lemonadurian

**Pokémon:**

Joltik

Dalmagnet (Dalmation Pokémon; has the power of magnets)

Blitzle-Zebstrika

* * *

Ken (Digimon Adventure 02)

**Name:** Ken Ichijouji

**Age: **13

**Power:** Houses bugs in his body just like Tommyrod. In fact, one of his powers is based off of Tommyrod's because he likes bugs. Also,Aura (duh)

**************Zanpakutō**: Bagu shōkan (Bug Summoner) (summons bugs by emitting a sound wave that'll attract the bugs that he wants) (**Bankai:** Kyūkyoku no bagu, kyodaina ga (Ultimate Bug, Giant Moth) (can summon a giant moth who can create a lot of wind wind just the flap of its wings))

**Occupation:** Used to be a part of Team Flame and was their cook,but now he's a part of Team Aura.

**Info:** He was once known as the Digimon Emperor. Once he was purified,Jong asked him to join. The only reason he didn't want to leave was because he knew that Jong has a good heart. But now he's a part of Team Aura.

**Full Course Menu:** (bug based) (he takes a part of the bug and brings that part back with a potion to revive that part;kind of like Marucho's (part of Team Strawhat) potion but only for fish) **Combo with:** (used to be Jong) Satoshi

**Hors d'oeuvre:** Butterfries Wings

**Soup:** Butterspice Spice Soup (soup made from Butterspice spice)

**Fish:** Satsumallowtail Butterflies Soup (pieces of the meat in soup)

**Meat:** ?

**Main dish:** Banana Starrybirds Banana Slices

**Salad:** Antpple Salad

**Dessert:** Jellycada Sap Cake

**Drink:** Taste Ant Juice (the juice that a taste ant absorbs)

**Pokémon:**

Larvesta-Volcarona

Butterfree (Shadow)

Galvantula

Joltik

Dunsparce


	5. It's Dragonair!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show,not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. But I do not own Card Captor Ashura: Star's Ascent, shadowphantomness does. This is the longest chapter I've ever done. Also,after CCA: Star's Ascent,it's Toriko episode 86. Just like I said,a few hours. By the way,after Chapter 12 of CCA: Star's Ascent,we leave that world and go to Toriko episode 86. We'll be back in that world a few worlds later. Next,after Toriko,it's the alternate dimension One Piece. Everything that happened in that world is based off of the manga version (the world still has color),not the anime version. The real world will come waaaaaaaaay after that. In the alternate world,my brother becomes Shibukai after delivering lots of wanted pirates and has to fight off against Kazu in order to become Shibukai. After becoming Shibukai,he then gotten some Marines to join his crew and used a big Marine ship as a substitute Pirate ship and his original broke down,so they had a viking funeral for it and modified the marine ship into a pirate ship made out of very light and indestructable wood. Then he went to Impel Down and released all the prisoners of Levels 4 and 5 by making sign a devil's contract a.k.a,a no loophole contract. It states that once signed,they will have to join his crew and do what he says. They're okay with him since he saved them from hell itself. Once we arrive in the real world,he'll challenge Kazu again and become Shibukai since the real world doesn't know,once Law and Doflamingo leave their positions as Shibukai.

* * *

**Chapter 21-Elena Arc:** Love is a factor in catching! Gary catches the Scyther card next!? It's...the Dragonair card! Ash,Elena,and Koyuki make Time Grape Parfait! Elena adds the Time Grape Parfait to her Full Course Menu!

Me: (stops walking) We're here, Viridian City.

Eevee: **Finally.**

Ash: Yay! We're finally out of that forest!

Pika-chan: Hot baths and a real bed sound good.

Ash: First, I gotta take Ponyta, Storm, and you to the Pokémon Center.

Pika-chan: Oh, right! Well, I can definitely use some rest and relaxation.

Me: Including Shocky and Eevee.

Elena: And Koyuki too.

Rice (from Bobobo,part of Team Strawhat): Yeah,they need rest.

Ash: (waves at Pika-chan,Storm,and the others) Well, see you!

Me: (talking to Shocky and Eevee) We'll pick you guys up later.

Eevee: **Don't worry,just have fun. We'll do okay here.**

Shocky: **Wow,you're all laid back.**

Eevee:** I know,right?**

Elena: (talking to Koyuki) Make sure you guys behave.

Koyuki: (bows) Yes,mother.

Ash: Let's see, I found a Nugget in the woods. Thank goodness I had the Meowth card. It sure came in handy!"

Last night, we had to accompany Todd on a midnight trek in the woods in search of wild Oddish, Ash had released the Meowth card since it was nocturnal. Well, the Meowth had come in handy. Otherwise, we would of never have found our way back to the campsite.

Ash: (checks his backpack) Let's see, I need to get more Potions, and probably a couple of Antidotes as well. I also need to stock up on food. I wonder if there's a Laundromat where I can wash my clothes?

Some of us went to the stores to buy something. Me,Elena,and Koyuki went to the grocery store since we needed a lot of food for our journeys. We bought things like hamburgers,hotdogs,and other kinds of stuff that aren't campfire kind. Ash found the Laundromat and washed his clothes there. Then,we all met up at the Pokémon Center and Todd was not to be seen.

Pika-chan: (softly) Look! We entered the 'reserve' inside the pokémon center, where newly healed pokemon were kept. We followed her line of sight and his eyes landed on a Dragonair curled up next to Storm. It had a thin band of gold scales just below the tail,meaning it was the Dragonair Pokémon card.

Me: So it's lying out here in plain sight? Weird.

Ash waved to Storm, who nodded her head back at him. The other Dragonair shifted to see what his friend was doing and spotted Ash. But instead of fleeing like all the other pokémon cards had done, this one just lay there and waited for him to make the first move.

Pika-chan: How are you going to catch it? There are security cameras here, plus I see at least two assistant nurses working there.

Ash: Say, isn't that my mom?

Pika-chan: (slightly louder voice) So it is!

Ash: Hey, mom!

Delia: (looks up) Oh! Ash, I didn't know you were in Viridian City already!

We decided not to listen. I told Elena all about Gourmet Cells and how they have to be injected into the body. If the fusion fails,the person dies,but if it succeeds,then the person will gain powers. Elena after careful few minutes of thinking,decided to do the fusion. Luckily,I had a bottle of Gourmet Cells with me just in case a member of my team wants the cells injected into them.

Me: Don't worry,Elena. This won't hurt. (thinking) Much.

After a few minutes of screaming in pain,Elena was okay,just a little in pain.

Me: Everyday,I will teach you how to fight using your Goumet Cells and Calories. Then,once you mastered a technique,I will teach you Food Honor. Got it? This will be hellish training.

Elena: (not backing down) Yes,I couldn't turn back once I wanted the Goumet Cells injected into me. So,I'll take the training.

Me: (smiles) Good job,Elena. Koyuki,once your mother creates her own technique,I'll also teach you Food Honor as well.

Koyuki: (bows) Thank you,Jing.

We went back to Ash and he explained that his Dragonair has a crush on the Dragonair Pokémon card. Shinobu and Kari thought that it was cute.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

I cut the security system and cameras by hacking it with a virus that is called and looks like Crashbug X. Ash went to find the Dragonair. Much to his relief, it was still in the Pokémon Center reserve. But when Ash walked over, the Dragonair didn't attack him. It just stared. Ash turned to Pika-chan.

Ash: (confused) Why isn't it attacking? All the other ones did.

Pika-chan: I think Dragonair likes your Dragonair. There are some naturally peaceful pokémon, and Dragonair is one of them, and unless provoked, it does not enjoy attacking.

Ash: (amazed) Cool. (readies staff) (turns to Dragonair) Return to your true form, pokémon card!

When Ash finished, he did a little twirl. Pika-chan cheered.

Pika-chan: (cheers for Ash) Good job, Ash!

Ash: Thanks, Pika-chan! (pets Pika-chan) So where do you want to go now?

Pika-chan: (puts a hand under her chin) Well… we could hit the Charmeleon Café.

Ash: (sweatdrops) Pika-chan, you do know that it is three in the morning, right?

Pika-chan: (shrugs) So?

Outside the window, Todd smiled happily as he recorded the new adventure. It was too bad Ash hadn't stopped by to ask for a costume first, that would have looked really cool! He smiled as he turned off his video camera and took off.

Ash: (shrugs) (picks up Pika-chan) Come on, we should go to bed! Tomorrow, we head to Pewter city!

Pika-chan: Don't we have to go through Viridian Forest? Maybe there will be more pokémon cards there.

Ash: (interested) Maybe. But that means we need our sleep! (grabs Pika-chan) (races to his room)

I put the security system and cameras back on by asking Crashbug X to turn them back on. I went back to the room.

Pika-chan: (complains) But I'm hungry! And midnight snacks are in style!

Ash: (rolled his eyes) Pika-chan, do you think with your head or your stomach?

Pika-chan: (glares) I need food to give me energy so I can stay alive!

Koyuki: Still a glutton.

Tia: (agrees) Make that a big glutton.

Pika-chan: (angry) I heard that.

Koyuki and Tia: It was meant to be heard.

Ash: Okay, okay! I have some food in my backpack. But we can't go out to eat! Okay?

Pika-chan: Okay!

They shook hands (or paws) on it.

We returned to our room. On the way back, we bumped into Todd, who was in his pajamas, carrying a big bulky object. He also had an armful of cloth…

Ash: (confused) Todd? Shouldn't you be asleep?

Todd: (quickly holds up his video camera) But I had to record the adventures of Card Captor Ashura!

Ash: (eyes widen) WHAT?!

Todd: Well, it's true.

Me: (talking to Elena) Let's go to the Pokémon Center's kitchen and make the parfaits.

Elena: Sure.

Ash: (takes a few very deep breaths) (thinking) Must not kill annoying photographer, since I did allow him to travel with me. Must not kill. Must not kill.

Pika-chan: (pleads with Todd) Can you leave him alone? You're making my Chosen nervous and irritable! That's not a good combination!

Todd: (shrugs) But this would make such a good movie!

Ash: (talks harshly) You'll do no such thing! (deliberately turned his back on Todd) (leaves)

Todd: (makes a face) Well, it would! Besides, I have this great new costume! (fire burning in his eyes) (thinking) This guy doesn't know how to grab opportunity by the throat, does he?

When Ash got back to his room, he brought out a box of lemon meringue cookies and handed it to Pika-chan. Pika-chan's eyes lit up and She immediately pounced on the box. Within seconds, all the cookies were gone. Me,Koyuki,and Elena decided to cook the Time Grapes.

Bull (normal form) (joined Team Strawhat;Sniper): (amazed) All the cookies are gone.

Ash: (confused) Just how fast can you eat anyways?

Pika-chan: (looks offended) For your information, I can eat very fast and not get indigestion.

Me: (stops and turns) Me too. But I make sure not to choke on my food. (leaves kitchen)

Pika-chan: I know,right?

Ash: I know. But how can I get Todd to stop following me around with a camera? And what about those 'costumes' he insists on making?

Pika-chan: (nods) Maybe we could convince him to follow Gary!

Ash: Hey, that's a good idea. I'll pop it on him tomorrow.

Me: (in kitchen) (earphone in ear,listening to conversation) You better.

Elena: (turns to me) Did you say something,Jong?

Me: Huh? No,I was listening to what they were saying with this earphone. Apparently,Ash is going to ask Todd to go follow Gary tomorrow.

Elena: He better because listening to him talking is stressful.

Me: Uh-huh.

Shocky: Yeah.

Eevee: He should.

Koyuki: Shouldn't we just get used to him first then decide if we should get rid of him?

Me: Fine,we'll try that. Now let's make some parfaits!

Everyone: (cheers) Yeah!

* * *

**Meanwhile with Gary and Jong**

Gary: (shouts) Pidgeot, finish off that bug!

Pidgeot nodded and focused another round of wing attacks on the battered Scyther.

Cheerleaders: (shouts) Gary, Gary, he's so cool! When he fights we know he'll rule! Go Gary!

Gary: (smirks) Heh. You can't escape now!

He nodded to Pidgeot and threw it an ofuda. Pidgeot nodded and slapped the Scyther on the head with the mystical ward while delivering yet another Wing Attack. The Scyther glared, but obligingly faded into a card, due to the power generated by the ofuda.

Gary: (proud) Well, at least Ashy-boy won't be getting his hands on this one!

Ruby, one of the cheerleaders, came out of his car. She was like the girl version of Ruby (from Pokémon Adventures manga) and wearing a cheerleader's outfit.

Ruby: (puts her arms around Gary) Gary, can we go back to the hotel now?

Gary: (announces) Okay girls, time to head back!

Ruby: (wound her arms tighter around Gary) It's lucky you didn't send your Pidgeot back to Professor Oak.

Gary: Yeah,it is. (pets Ruby on the head)

Shenobu (Shinobu's evil twin sister from the opening theme song of Ninja Nonsense): (rolls her eyes) (mutters under her breath) Kiss up.

Jong: Hey,Shenobu. How about I take you out for a date?

Shenobu: (hugs Jong) Thanks,Jong.

Thunder and Even: (rolls eyes) Whatever.

* * *

**Back with us**

After a few hours of cooking,we were done. We gave everyone a Time Grape Parfait. Everyone gave a response meaning that they love it.

Elena: Delicious!

Koyuki: (happy) Right,mother! (eating parfait)

Me: This is perfect!

Elena: Yeah,it is!

Elena suddenly felt stronger.

Elena: Why do I feel stronger?

Rice: It must mean that your Gourmet Cells evolved because the parfait and your cells are compatible, so now your stronger than when you just got them.

Me: (happy for Elena) That's good.

Elena: I know,for my Full Course Menu.

Me: (surprised) You mean?

Elena: (smiles) Yep, my Dessert dish shall be the Time Grape Parfait!

Me: (hugs Elena) Thanks,Elena.

Elena: (hugs back) (smiles) You're welcome,Jing.

I felt something pinch my butt.

Me: Elena!

Elena: (worried) Sorry about that, my hands accidently slipped while I was hugging you!

Me: It's okay. Also,here. (hands her a book) It has information about Gourmet Ingredients that me and Ash have met back then and the best way to cook them.

Elena: (surprised) Jing...

Me: Let's work together to find and cook many ingredients. (holds hand out) What do you say,Elena?

Elena: I'd say,you've got a deal,Jing. (shakes my hand)

Shocky and Eevee: **Yay!**

* * *

Clawdia (future member of Team Flame and cook) (Fighting Foodons)

**Name:** Clawdia/Dia (real name)

**Age:** ? (wikia doesn't say)

**Power:** She can extend her cat claws and scratch things with her sharp nails.

**Occupation:** Team Flame's First or Second Cook

**Info:** Once worked for the Gluttons until she lost a betting cooking challenge to Jong. Ever since she joined,she's been trying to impress Jong lately.

**Full Course Menu:** (?) **Combo with:** Jong

**Hors d'oeuvre: **Chiger Egg Omelette

**Soup:** ?

**Fish:** Shining Gourami Tempura

**Meat:** ?

**Main dish:** ?

**Salad:** ?

**Dessert:** ?

**Drink: **Grapnilla (grapes with the flavor of both grape and vanilla) Golden Butterfly Emerald Flower Sake (combination of Grapnilla Juice,Golden Butterfly Filtering Wings,and a Emerald Flower left in the grapnilla juice for about a month)


	6. Pika-chan gives Ash some info

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show,not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. But I do not own Card Captor Ashura: Star's Ascent, shadowphantomness does. This is the longest chapter I've ever done. Also,after CCA: Star's Ascent,it's Toriko episode 86. Just like I said,a few hours. By the way,after Chapter 12 of CCA: Star's Ascent,we leave that world and go to Toriko episode 86. We'll be back in that world a few worlds later. Next,after Toriko,it's the alternate dimension One Piece. Everything that happened in that world is based off of the manga version (the world still has color),not the anime version. The real world will come waaaaaaaaay after that. In the alternate world,my brother becomes Shibukai after delivering lots of wanted pirates and has to fight off against Kazu in order to become Shibukai.

After becoming Shibukai,he then gotten some Marines to join his crew and used a big Marine ship as a substitute Pirate ship and his original broke down,so they had a viking funeral for it and modified the marine ship into a pirate ship made out of very light and indestructable wood. Then he went to Impel Down and released all the prisoners of Levels 4 and 5 by making sign a devil's contract a.k.a,a no loophole contract. It states that once signed,they will have to join his crew and do what he says. They're okay with him since he saved them from hell itself. Once we arrive in the real world,he'll challenge Kazu again and become Shibukai since the real world doesn't know,once Law and Doflamingo leave their positions as Shibukai.

* * *

**Chapter 22-Elena Arc:** Todd catches the Gloom card! Gary catches the Seaking card! Pika-can gives Ash some info about The Test!

We were out of Viridian City and were now they were trekking through Viridian Forest. Todd's chatter was, fortunately or unfortunately, depending on our point of view, keeping all the wild pokémon away.

Me: (worried about Ash) Wow, Ash is really irritated,Koyuki.

Koyuki: Indeed. I can sense his aura and it's a different color and is big. Todd keeps annoying him and is starting to get on all of our nerves.

Me: My thoughts exactly.

Pika-chan: (thinking) Maybe I should tell him that he can use his Pokémon cards if he passes the test of Mastery,

Ash: (coherently grumbling under his breath) Stupid Todd. Why won't he leave me alone?

Todd: (squeals in excitement) Look, Ash, it's a Gloom!

Ash: Eh? (turns to look) (face brightens) It's a Pokémon card! (whips out his staff)

Ash used a shortened version of the incantation and turned to face the wild Pokémon. However, Todd stopped him.

Todd:Wait, you have to change first! (drags Ash behind a bush)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Ash emerged, dressed in a new costume. His face was beet red. This costume was specially cued towards the hope that the pokémon would be a grass type. It consisted of a dark green tunic festooned with small white flowers and curly vines that were a lighter shade of green, over pants, boots, and a long-sleeved shirt. The shirt was white with bunches of lace at the cuffs and throats, fastened with small yellow flowers. The plants were dark grey and covered with Ash leaves, which unfortunately, were fluorescent green. The boots were okay though, they were dark brown and made out of leather.

Ash: (pleads) Can I start now?

Todd: I'm all ready! (whips out his video camera)

He spoke into it for a few minutes, giving the date, time, and recording title.

Ash: Pidgeot,go! (sends out Pidgeot)

Pidgeot appeared from its card form,it then nodded and cawed. She glowed as she powered up her Sky Attack, feathers gleaming brightly in the sunlight. The Gloom knew it was in danger, so it instantly began to release a bad smell.

Ash: (clamps his hands over his nose) Oh shoot. I forgot about that!

Tia: (covers nose) Ugh, it smells like rotten eggs!

Inuyasha: (covers nose tightly) No, better make that garbage.

Pika-chan quickly flew over to help.

Ash: (sounds garbled) What do I do?

Pidgeot was having the same problem, but she valiantly tried to attack. Unfortunately, the Gloom released a particularly strong burst of scent as Pidgeot came close. Pidgeot fell over, coughing. The Gloom then extended its legs and booted Pidgeot into the air. Pidgeot, beaten, although unconventionally, fell to the ground in card form.

Elena: (holding her nose) Stinky,are you all right,Jing? (looks at me) (surprised) Ugh,Jing,why aren't you affected? You have a good sense of smell!

Me: I've smelt something was worse. The stinkiest ingredient in the world, (pinches nose) The Dodurian Bomb. After being knocked out and woken up by its smell for a month,we conquered the smell,but ended up as stinky people since the smell saturated into our skin and we had to eat the fruit to get rid of the smell.

Elena: Then,you can help Ash acquire the Gloom card.

Me: If I do that,the card will go to me instead of Ash.

Elena: Oh yeah,I forgot. But that would've been useful.

Eevee: (holding nose with paws) **Lucky.**

Shocky: (holding nose with paws) **Yeah.**

Ash: You'll do no such thing! (yells) (hands clenched at his sides)

That was a mistake, as it left him wide open to Gloom's next burst of odor. Ash fell over, cross-eyed. Pika-chan hurried to revive him.

Todd: Hmm… Glooms stop smelling bad when they feel like they're not in danger anymore. I can help. (hands his video camera to his Kangaskhan and rushed over to the Gloom's side)

Todd: (reassures Gloom) Now, now, I won't hurt you.

The Gloom glanced at him suspiciously, but sensing no anger in his aura, relaxed.

Inuyasha: (gets up) (still covering nose) Thank god.

Todd: Great!

Ash was propped up using his wand. He still looked dazed.

Todd: (reassures Gloom) Don't worry, Gloom. I promise he won't hurt you either.

Gloom: **I don't trust him. But I will go with you.**

Pika-chan: (flys over to Todd) Well, I think Ash is still out. I could use some help here!

Todd ignored her.

Pika-chan turned red. She began to spark angrily. Gloom noticed and jumped in front of Todd.

Pika-chan: (mutters) Oh no. It seems to be attached to him.

Shinobu: Aww,so cute!

Todd smiled at the Gloom, who timidly smiled back.

Pika-chan: (grits her teeth) This is not good! Ash already has Gary as competition, and now this idiot wants to join the hunt as well?!

Marucho splashed some water on Ash,waking him up.

Ash: (shakes himself) Pika-chan? What happened? (looks around)

Pika-chan: (flutters over to Ash) You got so annoyed that you left yourself open for Gloom's attack. Haven't I taught you to be more careful?

Ash: (blushes in shame) Sorry, Pika-chan. (looks around) So, where's the Gloom. Did it run off?

Pika-chan: No. (points to Gloom)

Gloom was firmly attached to Todd's arm.

Ash: (groans) This is not good.

Pika-chan: (whispers) I know. But now that it is off its guard, you can capture it!

Ash: Return to your true form, Pokémon card!

Gloom shrieked as it was captured. Todd stared as the Pokémon went into card form. However, it flew to Todd instead.

Ash: (drops his staff in frustration) Great! Just Great! And I thought Gary was bad! Why me?

Pika-chan patted him on the head with a paw sympathetically. Todd looked curiously at the card he now held in his hand. The Gloom seemed to be winking at him.

Todd: Well, I guess I'll take this one.

Ash: But! (Pika-chan shushes him)

Todd: (turns to Ash) Did you say you would do anything for them? (grins triumphantly) Okay, let's make a deal. I'll let you have this one if you wear my costumes!

Pika-chan: (shakes her head) Why can't you think before you speak?

Ash: (pales) Um…(remembers) But I already wore a costume! So there!

Todd: Well? (realized what Ash said) Oh darn.

Ash: (sweatdrops) Sorry, but no deal! (thinking) I am not going to wear any of those frilly things!

Todd: (pouts) Kay, then I'm keeping this.

Todd got a black pen out of his pocket and wrote his name on the bottom in bold letters.

Elena: (mutters silently) (shakes her head) Idiot!

Shinobu: (knows the answer) Which one?

Elena: (angry) Both of them!

Ash: (sigh) Well, it can't get any worse, right?

Bull: (shakes head) You should never say that even if nothing happens.

Pika-chan: (looks at Ash) Are you sure?

Ash: Never mind! I'll just shut up now! Ponyta, go!

Ponyta appeared and Ash jumped onto its back. Ponyta took off like a bolt of light. Pika-chan managed to grab hold of Ponyta's tail,Ash hoisted her up. The two rode off as fast as they could with us running after them,again.

Todd: (frowns) Aw, they're no fun at all!

His Kangaskhan shrugged and handed back the video camera. Todd turned it off and began to mope again.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Gary and his cheerleaders were floating in the hotel pool. His Pokémon were running laps around the indoor track.

Gary: Keep up the work, guys!

Ruby suddenly splashed him with a wave of water. Gary spluttered and glared, before dunking her.

Emerald (female version of Emerald): Water fight! called.

She began throwing smaller waves at the other cheerleaders. An all-out water fight ensued. Gary grinned as he pulled a shrunken Poké Ball out from underneath his necklace.

Gary: Squirtle, go. (whispers)

Squirtle nodded and used Bubble on the poor cheerleaders.

Ruby: (stream of bubbles hit her) Hey, Gary! That's not fair!

Gary: All's fair in water fights!" Gary called, splashing Emerald, who had gotten too close to him.

Emerald squawked before she pulled her goggles on and doused him with a huge wave of water.

They played around for a while. Finally, Gary got out of the pool.

Gary: (yells) Come on, girls! Let's not miss dinner! I'm going back up to my room to change!

Gary changed into his purple t-shirt and black jeans, after a long, luxurious shower. He was going to leave, when he noticed the water was still running.

Gary: (confused) What? I thought I turned it off! (tries to close the faucet)

The faucet was already shut.

Just then, there was a twinge along his feeble, but still existent, magic aura.

Gary: It must be a pokémon card! (looks around)

He spotted something in the shower stall.

Gary: Squirtle, chase it out! (throws Poké Ball) (slams the bathroom door),

He did it to try and prevent the escape of the mysterious pokémon. Squirtle nodded and jumped into the shower. The sound of scuffling was heard. Finally, Squirtle dragged a Seaking out by the tail.

Gary: Great! (realizes)

He realized that he had left his ofudas in his backpack. He quickly raced out the door to get them. When he got back, Seaking had managed to knock Squirtle out with a well-aimed horn attack. Gary growled and slapped an Ofuda onto its tail, that being the only safest part. The pokémon writhed around, trying to escape, but it finally transformed into its card form.

Gary: (cheers) All right! I got Seaking! (quickly writes his name)

He wrote his name on it with a highlighter he just happened to have. Then, Gary went off to dinner, feeling content and happy.

* * *

**Next room over**

Jong: (playing Solitaire) (3 wins and 5 loses) Ugh,does he always have to be loud? I can hear him from right here! (good hearing just like Zebra)

Tetsuya (Beyblade Metal Fusion): How are we supposed to know crab? He must've caught another one of those pokémon card thingies again.

Jong: Yeah,I guess so. I wonder how Tre is doing?

**Meanwhile**

Tre (leader of Team Kid): Go,Quagsire! (throws Poké Ball)

Quagsire: (appears) Ready,boss!

Tre: Use Shadow Rush!

Quagsire: Take this! (body slams a dummy)

Tre: Good job,Quagsire!

Quagsire: (flexes muscles) All in a day's work.

Tre owns a few Shadow Pokémon (from Pokémon Colosseum Battle by 0999Silv). He snagged a few Shadow Pokémon using the Snag Gloves (an invention of mine;snags just like the Snag Machine;waterproof even).

Tre: Laura,how was that?

Laura (Dinosaur King): Another perfect hit.

Tre: Alright! (takes out a Poké Ball) Go,Makuhita! (throws Poké Ball)

* * *

**Back to us**

Ash,on the other hand, was drowning in a sea of misery. We had finally managed to free Ash from Todd's elaborate costume, and now he was feeling down.

Pika-chan: What's wrong?

Ash: (senses) Did you feel that? Gary just caught another pokémon card.

Pika-chan: (wondering) How do you know its Gary?

Ash: (worried) Because I don't think Todd has any magical items he can use to catch them.

Pika-chan: Oh. (looks at Ash) (sigh) Ash, don't worry. I chose you, not them. They shouldn't even be catching the cards, because without the wand, it is nearly impossible to pass the Test.

Ash and Elena: The Test?

Pika-chan: You have to pass a test to become master or mistress of the pokémon cards.

Ash: (slightly happy) So I have a pretty good chance?

Pika-chan: As long as you do not use a Psychic-type or normal-type pokémon. The judge controls those aspects.

Ash: Thanks, Pika-chan. (hugs Pika-chan) I don't know what I'd do without you.

Elena: So that person can't use the type of pokémon or else the judge will use it to their advantage?

Me: (nods) Yep.

Pika-chan accepted the hug. Then, she turned to Ash with a twinkle in her eye.

Pika-chan: (twinkling eyes) Got any snacks?

Ash: (sigh) Oh, Pika-chan (takes out some honey cookies from his backpack)

Pika-chan: (takes cookies) Yum!

Then, she dove into the cookies. Ash smiled as he looked at his guardian.

Pika-chan: Well, come on. Why should we waste time loitering around? Without Todd around, there's lots of pokémon to catch!

Ash: You're right!

And with that thought, both of them charged into the surrounding woods. We chased after them.

Inuyasha: (runs) Idiots!

Tia: (runs) Morons to be exact.

Me: You got that right. (catches up with Ash and Pika-chan)

* * *

Tre

**Name:** Tre

**Age:** 7 (same age as Sari)

**Power:** Paint Paint Devil Fruit (can become paint and shoot out paint;like a human paintbrush or something like that)

**********Zanpakutō**: Jinsei no efude (Paintbrush of Life) (has the power to shoot out paint and each colored paint has a different effect) (**Bankai:** ?)

**Occupation:** Leader of Team Kid

**Info:** He's strong and is rivals with his identical twin sister,Sari (leader of team Mystery),who has the power of the Ink Ink Devil Fruit.

**Full Course Menu:** (ingredients I made for him) **Partner:** Cowss and Limousine Jellyfish (transportation) **Combo with:** Chase (Fighting Foodons),Coco (FF),Albert (FF),Pie Tin (FF),and Kayla (FF)

**Hors d'oeuvre:** Sugar Crystal Skull

**Soup:** Yin and Yang Soup

**Fish:** Trident Eel

**Meat:** Scarab Meat Beetle

**Main dish:** 5 Headed Taste Dragon

**Salad:** Olympian Caesar Lettuce

**Dessert:** Heaven's Ice Cream

**Drink:** Lucky Drink

**Pokémon:**

Pichu (Shiny and Spiky-eared)

Pidove-Tranquill

Watchog

Bayleef (Shadow)

Misdreavus (Shadow)

Quagsire (Shadow)

Absol (Shadow)

Tropius (Shadow)

Tyranitar (Shadow)

Makuhita


	7. Samurai appears!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show,not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. But I do not own Card Captor Ashura: Star's Ascent, shadowphantomness does. By the way,after Chapter 12 of CCA: Star's Ascent,we leave that world and go to Toriko episode 86. We'll be back in that world a few worlds later. Next,after Toriko,it's the alternate dimension One Piece. Everything that happened in that world is based off of the manga version (the world still has color),not the anime version. The real world will come waaaaaaaaay after that. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows.

* * *

**Chapter 23-Elena Arc:** Samurai appears! The Battle against a horde of Beedrill! Ash catches the Clefairy card! Gary catches the Raticate card!

We was walking through the forest,heading towards Pewter City for Ash's first Gym Badge, the Boulder Badge. Ash was in a slightly better mood, since he had actually managed to catch a Butterfree. However,for Ash,he was running short on food, and that was making him cranky,so we let him borrow some of our food in order to feed him and Pika-chan.

Me: (talking to Elena) I can't wait to go to Toriko's world. It has Gourmet Ingredients that you would be impressed with.

Eevee: **I can't wait to taste some of the Gourmet Ingredients one day.**

Shocky: **Me either.**

Elena: (smiles) (agrees) Me too.

Me: Well,if the portal takes us to Toriko's world next,because it may not until a few worlds later or maybe some time in another world.

Elena: (spirits not down) Still,I can't wait. I'll need to stock up on food for us if I want to cook them for us.

Pika-chan: (talking to Ash) Cool! I'm going to look for a stream! (flys off)

Ash shrugged and released Storm, who nudged his head affectionately. Then, they both started searching for wild pokémon while we was getting some food ready. I guess they forgotten that we have food.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Storm found a flock of Pidgey. She had startled them when she had crashed into a tree, but now the air was full of Flying-type pokémon.

Ash: Storm, Thunder!

Storm nodded as electric waves shot from her horn. Several birds dropped to the ground.

Ash: Poké Ball, go! (throws Poké Ball)

The Poké Ball opened up and sucked in the bird pokémon. Ash spun around and did his 'V' for victory pose.

Ash: (poses) Yeah! I caught Pidgey!

Storm nodded her head up and down.

Ash: (hugs Storm) Thanks, Storm! I'll give you a rare candy with lunch today.

Storm was happy.

Me: (mutters silently) You know, after traveling through lots of worlds, I get tired of seeing Ash posing every time he catches a pokémon or acquires a Gym Badge.

Rice: (whispers) Actually, all of us do.

Everyone (except for Ash,Pika-chan,and Storm): (agrees) Yeah.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

Pika-chan still hadn't returned. Ash began to get worried, so he went off to look for her. I decided that Me,Bull,and Elena (who finished cooking) will go with Ash to look for Pika-chan.

Samurai (from the third episode of the Original Series of Pokémon) stepped out, pointing his sword at Ash's nose.

Samurai: (pointing sword) Halt! Are you the trainer from Pallet?

Ash: (blinks) Uh… yes?

Samurai: (lowers his sword) We must battle. It shall be a two-on-two battle.

Ash: Bring it on!

Samurai: (grins) Pinser, go! (throws Poké Ball)

Ash he pulled out his pokédex.

Dexter: (beeps) Pinser,the Stag Beetle pokemon. When the temperature drops at night, it sleeps on treetops or among roots where it is well hidden.

Ash: Oh. A bug! (grins) Well, then, I choose Ponyta! (throws Poké Ball)

Samurai: Pinser, Clamp it down!

Ash: Agility!

Ponyta's movements suddenly became a blur as it zipped around the Pinser in circles. The Pinser blinked in confusion.

Ash: Great, now use Flamethrower!

Ponyta reared back and spat out flames, torching the unfortunate bug pokemon.

Samurai: Amazing! (thinking) I can't use my Metapod. It would die instantly. I know! I shall use my Vulpix!

Samurai: Vulpix, go! (throws Poké Ball)

Bull: (whispers to us) Wait a minute. Jing,didn't you say that he never had a Vulpix and he challenged Ash to a three-on-three battle when we came to this world two times before?

Me: Yeah,it's true.

Bull: So,like there's a difference between this world and the real world. He must've gotten a new pokémon which was that Vulpix.

Ash: (blinks) So now its fire vs. fire. Ponyta, Agility again!

Samurai: Vulpix,counter with your own agility!

The two pokemon ran around each other, but Ponyta finally got tired, giving Vulpix the opening to use Confuse Ray.

Ash: Ponyta, return! (returns Ponyta) Storm, I choose you! (throws Poké Ball)

Storm yawned as she popped out. She shook herself before floating in front of the Vulpix.

Samurai: (shocked) A Dragonair?!

Ash: Yep. Storm, use Bubblebeam!

Storm nodded and sent a concentrated beam of bubbles at the poor Vulpix, which was spun around like a top for a few minutes.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Vulpix finally fainted.

Samurai: (returns Vulpix) Wow…(looks at Ash) I have lost. But it is nothing more than I would have expected from a trainer from Pallet.

Elena: Trainer from Pallet. Does that mean?

Ash: (perks up) Wait a minute… have there been other trainers?

Samurai: There were three fantastic battles! I lost every time. But I vowed to train harder! Alas, all my efforts have come to naught, for I have been beaten again.

Ash: Oh well. See you.

Samurai: Wait! I can show you the way out of this forest.

Me,Ash,Elena,Shocky,Eevee,and Bull: You can?

Ash: That's good. We've been lost for days!

Shocky: (mutters under his breath) **Actually,we knew the way,we just didn't want to break your confidence.**

Me: (stern voice) Shocky.

Samurai: Here,follow me.

Ash: Well, not yet. First I have to find my Pikachu. She went off to search for water.

Samurai: (shakes his head) Oh unfortunate one! I am afraid you will never see your Pikachu again, for that stream lies beside the hives of the Beedrills.

Ash (pales) Oh no! Well, that means I have to save her!

We was about to run off, when Samurai stopped us.

Samurai: I will show you the way, but I am afraid it will be too late to save your poor Pokémon.

Ash: It will be faster if we ride. (sends out Ponyta)

He then ran healing chi over its body, like he had done to Storm before. Ponyta brightened up almost immediately.

Ash: Show me the way! (places Samurai onto Ponyta)

Samurai: Very well.

Samurai was giving directions to Ponyta. Ponyta galloped towards the stream at a very fast rate while we followed after them.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

When we got there, we saw Pika-chan zapping Beedrills away from herself.

Pika-chan: About time you got here (shrieks) (zaps another Beedrill) These bugs are awfully territorial! I didn't even go near the nests!

Ash: (shouts) Ponyta, use Flamethrower!

Me: Eevee,Ember!

Ponyta and Eevee: (nods) **Right! **(uses Ember)

Ponyta and Eevee flame broiled several of the unfortunate flying bugs. Pika-chan took advantage of the momentary destraction in the battle to rush back to our side. Samurai helped out by commanding his Parasect to use Stun Spore on the bugs. However, more Beedrills kept coming.

Ash: (narrows his eyes) Samurai, are there supposed to be this many?

Samurai: (shakes his head) I have lived in this forest for a long time, but I can safely assure you that the Kakunas are evolving abnormally fast at this time. Otherwise, there would be far less Beedrills.

Ash: Oh. (jumps off of Ponyta) (runs back a few feet) (whispers to Pika-chan) Pika-chan, is there a Pokémon that can control time?

Pika-chan: (whispers) Not in this deck, there isn't.

Ash: (inquires) Well, then what else could it be?

Elena: Maybe,it's a Pokémon card.

Ash: Aha! Well, in that case… Key that hides the power of the elements, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!

The golden magic circle formed under Ash's feet as the key around Ash's neck glowed and changed into the wand.

Ash: Haunter, go! (summons the Haunter card)

Haunter slowly floated towards the Beedrills, searching for the source of power. When it pinpointed the exact location, it fired off a Nightshade attack. We watched anxiously, expecting a Psychic-type Pokémon to jump out. However, nothing happened.

Ash: Haunter, try again!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Ponyta (with Samurai still clinging to her back) was getting tired. Samurai was getting nervous, since the bugs were still coming and attacking with fury.

Samurai: (throws Poké Ball) Parasect, Spore!

Me: Shocky,Thundershock!

Shocky: **Thundershock!** (uses Thundershock)

Some of the bugs immediately dropped to the ground, asleep or shocked,but others kept coming.

Samurai: (yells) What do we do?

Ash: (shrugs shoulders) Just keep attacking! Haunter, use Confuse Ray instead!

This time, the illusion shuddered for a moment, before steadying again.

Pika-chan: It is a pokémon card! But I don't think it's a psychic-type!

Ash: Haunter, come back!

Haunter looked miffed, but returned to card form. Ash pulled out another card.

Ash: I guess it's a Normal-type then… Normal-types are weak to fighting-types… go Machop! (summons the Machop card)

The Machop appeared from card and blinked as it materialized.

Ash: Your enemy's over there. (points)

Machop nodded and slowly walked over, before launching a powerful Karate Chop against the invisible entity. With a cry, the illusion vanished.

Samurai: (blinks) (confused) Where did all the Beedrills go?

Pika-chan: It's the Clefairy card! It was using Metronome!

Ash: Great! Return to your true form, pokémon card!

Clefairy winked at him before it resumed card form and floated into his hand.

Pika-chan: (shrugs) Clefairy was always a joker.

Ash: (sweatdrops) Oh.

Tia: It calls that a joke? I hate to see when it's serious.

Samurai nudged Ponyta back towards Ash. Ash quickly zapped his wand back to key form.

Samurai: (impressed) How did you do it?

Ash: Something was controlling the Beedrills.

Samurai: Ah. Well, I shall escort you out of the forest now.

Ash nodded and filled several bottles with water from the stream, before following the kid out towards the exit. I had the feeling a portal was about to open soon. Luckily,we met up with the others a few minutes later,packed up. We left while Ash and Samurai wasn't looking. The portal opened on the ground.

Me: Let's go,everyone. To the next world! (hides Shocky and Eevee)

Elena: (returns Koyuki) Right,Jing.

We jumped into the portal and the portal closed.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Gary: Come on, Squirtle! You have to beat that Growlithe!

Another trainer in the hotel, by the name of Katherine if anyone is interested, had challenged him to a battle. Of course, due to his ego, he didn't refused.

Kathy: Growlithe, Roar!

Growlithe roared at Gary's Squirtle. Squirtle eeped and then it dived back into its Poké Ball, as Gary groaned.

Gary: Okay. Fine. You asked for it. Rhyhorn, go! (throws pokéball) Use your Stomp attack!

Rhyhorn appeared out of its pokéball in a bright flash of scarlet and stomped on the poor,unfortunate Growlithe,which yelped and went still.

Kathy: Oh no! Growlithe,come back! (returns Growlithe) (sighs) I guess you win.

Cheerleaders: (cheers) Gary, Gary, he's the best! We know he's better than the rest!

Gary: That's right, girls! Nobody can beat Gary Oak!

Gary returned to his room to shower. He didn't expect to run into another pokémon card.

Gary: (calm) Aw, well. It's just a Raticate. That's easy.

Gary simply slapped an ofuda on its head. The Raticate was too startled to react, so it quickly reverted back into its card form.

Gary: (confident) (picks up card and signs it) Hah, no challenge at all.

He grinned at his reflection in the mirror and went to shower.

Jong: (in another room) Finally,that guy and his cheerleaders were annoying.

Thunder: (agrees) **Yeah.**

Even: (agrees) **Uh-huh.** (nods)

The portal opened on the door of the room.

Jong: Let's go.

Everyone: Right! (goes through the portal) Right!

The portal closed once all of them went through it.

* * *

Fugue (Eternal Sonata)

**Name:** Fugue

**Age: **Unknown

**Power:** Uses his katana or one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist Village's Swords

******Zanpakutō**: ?

**Info:** Used to work for Count Waltz. After being defeated by Allegretto and his friends in Agogo Forest,he escaped. Chisu (leader of Team Bloodshed) found him walking and hurt. So she knocked him out and healed his wounds. She then fed him and took care of him. So he joined her because he owed her a debt of gratitude for healing and taking care of him. Once Fuege joined Chisu,Team Bloodshed was created as a result.

**Occupation:** 1st person to join Team Bloodshed and Team Bloodshed's Swordsman.

**Full Course Menu:** (ingredients that are hard to cook) (notebook was stolen with laptop,so it's hard to remember) **Partner:** Galala Crocodile

**Hors d'oeuvre:** ?

**Soup:** ?

**Fish:** ?

**Meat:** ?

**Main dish:** ?

**Salad:** Poison Potato Salad (knows how to detoxify a Poison Potato)

**Dessert:** Nitro Cherries Pie

**Drink:** ?

* * *

Utsuki (comes from the word utsukushii meaning beautiful in japanese)

**Name:** Utsuki

**Age:** 13

**Power:** Can translate anything. Just by looking at anything written in a different language,chicken scratch,or gibberish,he can translate it,due to his eyes.

******Zanpakutō**: ?

**Occupation:** Team Bloodshed's Archeologist and the second person to join.

**Info:** He thinks of himself as beautiful. He once was a part of an evil organization known as Team Oblivion and was useful since he translated messages for his boss. But then,after getting defeated by Ash and arrested by police,his boss said that failure is not an option,so he was abandoned by his boss. Chisu and Fuege came to his rescue and ever since that day,he joined Team Bloodshed.

**Full Course Menu:** (creatures that can create food from their bodies) Partner: Salamander Sphinx

**Hors d'oeuvre:** Potatomouse French Fries

**Soup:** ?

**Fish:** Megaoctopus Takoyaki

**Meat:** ?

**Main dish:** ?

**Salad:** ?

**Dessert:** Vanillamel Ice Cream

**Drink: **Spa Monkey Sake


	8. The 4 Heavenly K's and P's are called!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show,not even Pokémon or Toriko. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. We're now in Toriko's world at Episode 86. This world is based off of the anime version. There's also,little language and violence. This is the longest chapter I've ever done. 14 pages on Calibiri (Body) and Size 11. It took me days but I finally finished this chapter.

In the alternate One Piece world (the manga version of One Piece),my brother becomes Shibukai after delivering lots of wanted pirates and has to fight off against Kazu in order to become Shibukai. After becoming Shibukai,he then gotten some Marines to join his crew and used a big Marine ship as a substitute Pirate ship and his original broke down,so they had a viking funeral for it and modified the marine ship into a pirate ship made out of very light and indestructable wood. Then he went to Impel Down and released all the prisoners of Levels 4 and 5 by making sign a devil's contract a.k.a,a no loophole contract. It states that once signed,they will have to join his crew and do what he says. They're okay with him since he saved them from hell itself. Once we arrive in the real world,he'll challenge Kazu again and become Shibukai since the real world doesn't know,once Law and Doflamingo leave their positions as Shibukai. I do not own Elena,fujin of shadows does.

* * *

**Chapter 24-Elena Arc:** The Four Heavenly King and Princes are called! The Search for the Sweet Dew Tree!

We were at the Gourmet Prison,Honey Prison. Me,Shinobu,Satoshi,Paul,Elena (first time here),Toriko,Komatsu,Coco,and Rin were in the Warden's room.

Me,Toriko,and Komatsu: (hearts for eyes) Beautiful!

Rin: Hey,Toriko!

Elena: Jing,is something wrong?

Satoshi: (covering face) (trembling) Not again.

Paul: (hearts for eyes) Beautiful lady.

Coco: (not showing his face;walking away) She's the Warden of Honey Prison? (sighs)

Rin: (surprised) Even you,Coco?! (angry) What are you doing to my Toriko?! If you lay one hand on Toriko,I'll knock your block off!

Love: (angry) What a foul-mouthed little girl! Zebra-chan is my one and only. (realizes) Ah,what? Zebra-chan isn't here!

Ohban: We just recieved word from Chief Mansam. It seems Zebra has refused the request.

Love: What?! I must have not used enough pheromones. (snaps fingers)

Coco: (surprised) She transformed!

Komatsu: No,that's just the power of Warden Love's pheromones.

Paul: (thinking) Dirty trick.

Rin: You called Zebra,too?

Ohban: All Four Heavenly Kings and Princes were called together for this.

Komatsu: All of them?! Just how big a request is this?!

Me: Looks like Jong's too busy to come.

Love: Patch-shi has gone missing.

Komatsu: (confused) Patch-shi? (remembers) You mean Patch-san from G7?

Love: Yes. He went deep into the Death Season Forest and we lost communication from his radio. We'd like you to find Patch-shi and bring him back.

Toriko: From the forest? It's in the Freeze Season right now,isn't it?

Ohban: Yes,as you say,the Death Season Forest is currently undergoing the season where a blizzard encases everything in a freezing chill,Freeze Season. During the Freeze Season,there is a seemingly endless blizzard,but once every few years,it will actually stop for a few days. On these days,the cold mitigates. Known as Chill Rest Days. Patch-dono was taking advantage of the Chill Rest Days to venture into the Death Season Forest along with Johannes-dono of the IGO Development Bureau.

Komatsu: Johannes-san is there too?!

Ohban: There were Bishokuya privately employed by the IGO with them as well,but even if it is a Chill Rest Day,the Death Season Forest is quite perilous. they seperated from Patch-dono and Johannes-dono and came back here.

Coco: But why did they go into the forest at all?

Paul: And why does it involves us as well?

Love: Their goal is the Sweet Dew Tree.

Me,Toriko,Coco,Satoshi,and Paul were shocked.

Paul: (shocked) T-the...

Toriko: (excited) Sweet Dew Tree?! You're saying that legendary tree can be found in the forest?!

Love gave a smirk.

Elena: (sweatdrops) (weirded out) (mutters) How come I do not like that look she's giving us?

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We were walking in the Death Season Forest,looking for Patch and Johannes. I was feeling confident and so was Elena.

Komatsu: (amazed) It's such a huge forest!

Except there was one problem.

Komatsu: But still,the arctic clothing they lent us...really look like Santa Clause suits.

Me: (thinking) Do I really have to wear this?

Elena: (thinking) (loves) I look great in this.

Me: (excited) Are you excited to taste the Sweet Dew Tree,Elena?

Elena: (excited) Yeah,I am. Judging by its name,it must be sweet.

Me: Oh,it is. Trust me.

Coco: Even if they're excellent at blocking the cold,I can tell we'll stand out in a forest...

Satoshi: This is embarrassing.

Paul: I like it.

Satoshi: Of course you do.

Satoshi and Paul were fighting once they were behind us and were not looking.

Komatsu: And these storage sacks are pretty Santa-like,too! Do you think Warden Love is just really into this sort of thing?

Rin: I like them,they're cute! And I just love how I'm a matching pair with Toriko! (grabs onto Toriko's arm)

Me and Elena: (sweatdrop) Uh...

Coco: Pair? All of us go together,really.

Komatsu: Um,Toriko-san. Just what kind of tree is the Sweet Dew Tree,exactly? You said it was a legendary tree and all...

Elena: I've been wondering that myself.

Toriko: It's a tree that's completely edible from the trunk to the leaves. The sap is sweet and the trunk is soft and supple. The leaves are beautiful as if they're sculptures made of sugar and melt the moment they touch your tongue. I can't say I've ever actually seen one,though.

Elena: (mutters) You're talking like you've seen it before.

Rin: Toriko! It's a radio!

The radio had IGO on the fron and a barcode on the back.

Komatsu: (surprised) This is...

Komatsu used the Perot to scan the barcode. The image that came up was Johannes.

Komatsu: (surprised) Johannes-san's!

Toriko: So that's why we couldn't contact them.

Me: Must've dropped it by accident.

Rin: (confused) Just what exactly happened?

Then,something jumped into the air and was heading right for us. We had to move out of the way.

Elena: (confused) What is that thing?!

Me: That's a Bison Frog! Capture Level 35!

Toriko: Shouldn't it be hibernating during this season?

Coco: The blizzard stopped,so it think that Freeze Season has ended!

Other Bison Frogs started showing up.

Shinobu: That's not good.

They hopped into the air. We got ready to fight,except Komatsu,who was scared.

?: Fry Gaeshi!

An attack hit the Bison Frogs and sent them flying. They fell onto the ground. The attack came from Sani,who was also wearing a Santa suit like us.

Sani: (crouched) Beaut'ful arrival confirmed.

Komatsu: (shocked) (points) Ah,Sanita-san!

Sani: (insulted) Sanita?!

Komatsu: You know,because you're wearing a Santa suit and you're Sani.

Sani: (jumps up) (angry) I ain't wearin' these tasteless clothes because I want to! Warden Love made me wear them!

Me: (sweatdrop) I knew it...

More Bison Frogs appeared out of the snow.

Me: Oh,come on!

Rin: They're all waking up from hibernation!

Coco: What,more?

Toriko: Against this many really is going to be annoying. How about a little intimidtion?

Coco: (stops Toriko) No,wait.

The Bison Frogs didn't do anything for a few seconds,then they just turned around and hopped away.

Rin: Huh? What do you think's wrong with them?

Me: I have no idea. (sees Elena looking at me) (insulted) I didn't do anything if you think I did something!

Toriko: (smells something) (turns in a certain direction) An insanely sweet scent! (runs)

Komatsu: Ah,wait! (runs after Toriko)

We ran after Toriko.

Paul: Dammit!

Toriko: (running) (following scent) The kind of sweet scent that attacks the instincts! That's gotta be...(yells excitedly) the Sweet Dew Tree!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong: (hears something) Must be on the trail of the Sweet Dew Tree. Hmph.

Jong was working on a female robot girl that looked 11 years old.

Jong: Pliers.

Teruma: (hands him pliers) Pliers.

Jong: Wrench.

Teruma: (hands him a wrench) Wrench.

Jong: Chaos Orb.

Teruma: (hands him a green swirling orb) Chaos Orb.

Once the Chaos Orb was placed inside her,she began to to turn on slowly.

Jong: Now for the hard part. (has a small container filled with a pink liquid) This will be stored in her...My Crystal.

* * *

**Back to us**

Me: (moderate speed) Toriko,wait up!

I was in my snowmobile form. It involves sitting on the front of my legs (like the Japanese people would do sometimes) and snowmobile tires would appear under my legs. I was pulling a red sled behind me that has Shinobu and Elena sitting on it.

Toriko: (excited) (running) The Sweet Dew Tree is close!

Komatsu: (running) Please,wait up!

Komatsu accidentally trips and fell. He started rolling until he was covered by a snowball a little bigger than him. He rolled past all of us.

Elena: I hope he'll be all right.

Shinobu: Don't worry,Komatsu will be fine. (thinking) I think...

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We made it to a tree that Komatsu was at. Just like Shinobu said,he was all right.

Komatsu: (surprised) What is this?!

Rin: Is that...

Toriko: (drooling) With this scent,there's no doubt about it! This is...(wipes drool away) the Sweet Dew Tree!

Satoshi: (impressed) What good Food Luck Komatsu has.

Elena: (confused) This is it? This is the Sweet Dew Tree?

Satoshi: (sarcastic) Of course it is,Elena. This is the Sweet Dew Tree.

Paul: We wouldn't be here if it wasn't,stupid girl.

Elena: (angry) I'm going to pummel both of you!

Me: (holding Elena back) Elena,just don't alright? Calm down.

Elena: Fine.

?: (weak) Help me...

We looked over to see Johannes in the snow.

Johannes: Someone...

Komatsu: (shocked) Johannes-san!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We (except Sani and Coco) were eating fruit. Johannes was eating the ones that we provided for him.

Johannes: Delicious! With a sweetness like that of ginger ale and a tingling spiciness!

Toriko: (eating) They're Ginguts Fruit. Ginger has the effect of warming your body up.

Elena: (trying one) (takes a bite) Mmm,it is delicious!

Me: (ate 3 of them;on my fourth one) I know right.

Elena: (finishes her share) (walks away) Better go collect some for our journeys. (mutters to herself) It could make some lovely ginger ale or Gingerbread for Christmas.

Coco: So,what happened to Patch-shi?

Johannes: (small sweatdrop) Well...

Komatsu: Don't tell us that...

Patch: (runs towards us) Oh,you came to save us?!

Komatsu: (surprised) Patch-san?!

Coco: Oh? You look like you're doing fine.

Patch: (relieved) I'm glad you're here,Chef Komatsu!

Everyone (except Elena and Komatsu): (confused) Huh?

Komatsu: Um...

Patch: I'm very thankful. Now I can rest easy. (puts his hands on Komatsu's shoulders) Okay,here's what I need to ask of you. Please cook the Sweet Dew Tree into a delicious dish.

Everyone (except Patch,Johnnes,and Elena (who just arrived)): Huh?!

Komatsu: Um,what do you mean exactly?

Patch: One taste could explain it better than any amount of words could. (points) Go have a taste of that tree!

Komatsu: (uncertain) (looks back and forth at the tree and Patch) U-Um,I...

Patch: (bloodshot eyes) (anxious) Go ahead.

Komatsu: (nods) (weirded out) Okay.

Toriko cut the bark with the sap. We each gotten a share of the sap.

All: Itadakimasu!

Elena: (amazed) It's sweet and amazing!

Satoshi: It's making my taste buds excited!

Shinobu: (impressed) It feels like the world is spinning round and round!

Paul: (puts a black liquid on the sap) (eats sap) Tasty!

Rin: (on a tree branch) (happy) Even the leaves disappear as soon as they touch the tongue,like meringue! Yum!

Toriko: (interested) What,really?

I grabbed a few of the leaves and gave some to Shinobu and Elena.

Me: Yum!

Shinobu: Amazing!

Elena: Superb!

Komatsu: (smiling) Delicious!

Patch: I have no complaints about how delicious it is )sits down) but my tongue can't forgive it! I can't help it! I really want one more taste that sends a shock to my taste buds!

Komatsu: You have a point,it seems like it could taste even...

Patch: Doesn't it? Doesn't it,Chef Komatsu? Ingredients that grew in the same environment have an affinity for each other. if we use the ingredients from this forest,I'm sure we can make it more delicious! It would become a 7-Star...No,8-Star class taste!

Johannes: (whispers to Komatsu) He's been like this ever since we found it. We've been searching for ingredients that will go with the tree. So much that I'm all out of stamina. (looks down)

Komatsu: Is that the reason you collapsed?

Patch: (anxious) So,Chef Komatsu,do you have any ideas?

Komatsu: Well,uh,not right away...

Sani: (impatient) Never mind that,there's a blizzard coming! There are tons of gross wild beasts coming out,and most of all I hat this ugly outfit,so I wanna get out of here!

Patch: No,we cannt go back now. (looks down) To go back now...

Komatsu: Patch-san.

Patch looked up and made a weird kind of face at the tree,it was a cross between scared and surprised. We looked up and saw Toriko and Rin eating the Sweet Dew Tree's leaves. The tree was shaped like an ordinary tree.

Me: (sweatdrop) Gluttons.

Shinobu: (giggles) Look who's talking.

Me: (serious) Not funny.

Patch: (worried) Hey,don't eat that much! All off it will be gone!

Komatsu: Hey,this...(gets an idea) That might work! That could make the Sweet Dew Tree even more delicious!

* * *

While Toriko,Coco,and Sani went to go collect some ingredients,we helped with the decoration. There was a giant oven made of rocks and we were baking something inside of it.

Komatsu: Go ahead,it should be ready.

We pulled out the rock pan out of the oven and on it was a giant cookie.

Komatsu: (happy) It's done! The Ginger Cookie!

Patch: A Ginger Cookie made of Ginguts Fruit. Just the kind of idea I've come to expect from you, Chef Komatsu.

Sani: (carrying a big Candy Icicle with his touches) How's this,Matsu?

Komatsu: Ah,that's...

Sani: (uses his touches to modify the Candy Icicle) Okay! A little scraping and slipping and...

The Candy Icicle was shaped into an orb.

Komatsu: (impressed) You made it into a glass orb!

Sani: (amazed) Beaut'ful,isn't it?

Sani used his feelers to place the orb onto the Sweet Dew Tree.

Sani: How about there?

Elena: (on a tree branch with me) Perfect! (continues to decorate)

Komatsu: You've got good tastes,Sanita-san.

Sani: (angry) Sanita?!

The Sweet Dew Tree was being decorated like a Christmas tree. It was starting to look like one.

Johannes: So Komats-kun's idea was to make it a Christmas tree,huh?

Patch: A delicious topping to the appearance. Enough to make me want to have a tasting as soon as possible.

Komatsu: Well,this also thanks to Toriko-san and Rin-san eating so much of it.

Elena: (decorating) (back towards me) (talking to me) An ingenious idea.

Me: Well,he is a cook.

Rin had a wish attached to the branch.

Rin: (reading out loud her wish) So that I might be love-dovey with Toriko.

Sani: (mad) (yells) Hey,that's for the Tanabata festival in July.

Patch had a wish as well.

Sani: (disbelief) What?! You too?!

Me: At least you didn't do anything like that.

Elena: (back to me) (nods) Yeah.

Her wish was that she had a powerful pet like us.

Toriko and Coco came back with some things.

Toriko: (lifting a big bag) Man,what a catch!

Johannes: (turns to Toriko and Coco)You found quite a few things once again,have you?

Toriko: There are Applebells and Strawbells that make sounds like actual bells. The Turkushroom with the texture of a turkey. Rock Onigiri and Oden Branches from an Oden Tree.

Patch: (impressed) Oh,these will make great new toppings as well!

Johannes: (disbelief) Do these even go with the tree?

Coco: This is the mysterious Macarock. It has the taste of macarons. I think we could make a decoration for the top of the tree out of this. Here,Komatsu-kun! (throws it)

Elena: (on the ground) (runs) I got it! I got it! (catches Macarock) Wow,it's lighter than it looks.

Patch: (amazed) Even though it has substantial hardness,it's light like cotton candy. This will undoubtedly be the clincher for creating our tree.

Me,Paul,and Satoshi sensed something coming or way by using the Color of Observation Haki.

Rin: Toriko (points) Something's coming!

There was a weird animal cry and big curved swords heading our way. When the creature appeared,it had the big curved swords as horns,white fur,sharp teeth,and sharp claws.

Paul: Sword Horn! Level 70!

Elena: (worried) But that's higher than the Bison Frogs!

Sani: (calm) I see. So the Bison Frogs were afraid of this guy?

Toriko: Is that guy trying to eat the tree?!

It sent some razor sharp winds at us.

Toriko: Fork Shield! (creates a shield)

The shield blocked the attack but toriko was sent far back.

Toriko: (shocked) What?!

Rin: (worried) Toriko! There are tons of them around!

Other Sword Horns were starting to appear.

Satoshi: (worried) Shit,that's not good!

Toriko: They move in pavks?

Coco: This bad. The blizzard is starting,too.

Toriko: Komatsu,finish the tree!

Komatsu: Huh?

Toriko: (smirks) We'll amnage something with these guys!

Komatsu: (nods) Okay.

Me: Elena,you go help Komatsu!

Elena: But Jing-(interrupted)

Me: Don't worry about us,just help Komatsu. You're a cook,aren't you?

Elena: (thinks about it) (smiles) Yeah,just be careful,Jing!

Sani: So,what are we going to manage,exactly?

Toriko: Huh?

Sani: With so many,by the time we drive them all out,we'll be in the middle of the blizzard,don't you think?

Coco: So we're at the end of our rope,huh?

Toriko: (calm) Well,we've got no choice but to try.

Komatsu: (cutting the Macarock) (thinking) I've got to get it done.

Toriko ran to one of the Sword Horns. It tried to hit him with its horns but missed,and Toriko jumped back.

Sani: Hair Lock! (feelers hold Sword Horn in place)

The Sword Horn broke free from Sani Hair Lock and was heading towards us.

Sani: (shocked) He got out of it!

Coco: (aims) Poison Rifle! (launches a blast of poison from fingertips)

The Sword Horn sent out a breath of cold air,which froze Coco's poison. Coco was shocked to see his poison frozen.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Satoshi: (using Color of Observation Haki and Haki of Arms) Poison Impact! (launches a big ball of poison)

The move hit the Sword Horn and covered it in poison,which,immobilized it.

Me: (using Color of Observation Haki and Haki of Arms) (ice surrounding fist) Ice...

Paul: (using 1st and 2nd Haki) Darkness...

Both: Impact! (sends a blast of ice/darkness)

The attack hit the Sword Horn,sending it flying into the other Sword Horns.

Me and Paul: Alright!

Rin: More keep coming!

Shinobu: (talking to Elena) Hurry!

Elena: (cutting the Macarock) We're hurrying as fast as we can!

The sun was going down.

Johannes: The sun is setting.

Komatsu and Elena were still cutting the Macarock.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Toriko: Leg Knife!

The Sword Horn dodged the Toriko's Leg Knife. It sent an attack at them.

Sani: Hair Net! (hair strands becomes a shield)

Sani's Hair Net blocked the attack,but then,the Sword Horn sent a breath of cold air. It blew Sani away.

Toriko: Let's go at them seriously!

The whole Sword Horn pack were side-to-side of each other. Toriko,Coco,and Sani started using their Intimidation. We decided to join them by using our Intimidation. But right before we could continue on fighting,there was a light being emitted behind us. Me,Satoshi,Paul,Toriko,Coco,and Sani were surprised to see the Macarock in the shape of a star,shining brightly.

Me: It's the Macarock.

Satoshi: It's making the Sweet Dew Tree look spectacular.

Paul: (amazed) Whoa,pretty!

Patch: The tree is complete?

Coco: Taht's a glow that could soothe the soul.

Sani: (impressed) Beaut'ful.

Toriko: (proud) Komatsu...

Both Elena and Komatsu were on top of the Sweet Dew Tree,Komatsu was waving.

Toriko: So the Macarock was really compatible with the Sweet Dew Tree,huh?

Patch: A light that shows no favoritism,shines on everyone. Thank you,Chef Komatsu.

Coco: (turns) The blizzard will be coming any second now.

Toriko: (shrugs) Guess we can't be dragging out feet. Let's hurry up and eat this tree.

The Sword Horns were making noises.

Toriko: (grins) Oh,well. I guess we'll share some with you. Okay! (we all put our hands together) We give thanks to all ingredients in this world.

All (except Patch and Johannes): Itadaki-(interrupted)

Patch: (runs to us) (scared) You can't eat it!

Komatsu,Rin,and Shinobu: (confused) Huh?

Me,Satoshi,and Paul: (confused) What?

Toriko: (mad) Oh,what is it?

Patch: I came here on Chief Mansam's request to do a tasting of the Sweet Dew Tree.

Coco: Chief Mansam?

Sani: (suspicious) Going so far as to send a member of G7 to check its taste..? What in the world for?

Satoshi: (demands) Yeah,what for?

Patch: Failure cannot be allowed. The calling for the Four Heavenly Kings was not just for the sake of my rescue.

Coco: That's a first I'm hearing of this,too.

Patch: Starting now,there is something I need your strengths for. Because,(looks at the Sweet Dew Tree) no matter what,they must be able to enjoy this.

Toriko: (annoyed) Like I've been asking, who exactly is it you want to eat this?

Patch: You'll need to ask Chief Mansam that in person.

Everyone (except Patch and Johannes): (confused) Huh?!

* * *

1. **Heavenly Princes:** A title given to the second strongest group of 4 people of the IGO. Jing,Satoshi (Ash),Paul,and Jong.

2. **Chaos Orb:** An energy orb filled with unlimited green energy.

3. **Small container filled with a pink liquid: **A container filled with a duplicate of Jong's Food Memories.

4. **Crystal:** He named her after the pokédex holder,Crystal. She does not resemble her. She's either a robot or an android of a girl that Jong found dead. He either took her body and asked Hakama to preserve her body for the near future which makes her an android or she is a robot whose design was thought up by Jong.

5. **Snowmobile Form:** It's thanks to of the many powers of my Toy Toy Devil Fruit,which is part of my Multi Multi Devil Fruit.

6. **Multi Multi Devil Fruit: **A Devil Fruit that was made by Kazu. It lets me use multiple Devil Fruit powers. Like the Chop Chop Devil Fruit or even the Gomu Gomu no Mi. It even lets me create my own devil fruit powers,but not at will. Nobody said anything about a Devil Fruit with that kind of power or powers.

7. **Lale Lilo:** If you're probably wondering where is her name on the chapter where me and Elena formed a combo,well...she doesn't exist,**yet**. I forgot that she was born in a future chapter. So,it's not her time yet to be born and Kurin already has the DNA of the girls,it's that he's just not motivated to create such a being,**yet.** Her fighting ability and hair color,style,and length comes from Little Red Riding Hood from a SNAFU comic (don't ask why we were there waaaaaaaaaay before Ash betrayed us,we don't know why we were there,seriously,stupid portal). She has the power of Chaos Control and her bounty in One Piece is 350,500,000 Beri (it's better than typing Belly).

8. **Kurin:** He's known as "The Doctor of DNA",he's the leader of Team Destruction,and his bounty is 500,000,000 Beri (yup,his bounty is the same as Jong's,yet he didn't want to become a Shibukai,no matter what his teammates asked of him). With the Ginga Ginga no Mi (Galaxy Galaxy Fruit),he can control,alter,rearrange,etc. anything (the Galaxy is (Infinite),so his powers is too). He treats his teammates with kindness (except his opponents),experiments with DNA by creating his own creature (like for example he created his own pokémon and his own pet) can use all three types of Haki (yup, even the Conquering King's Haki), and created a new type of Haki,it's called the "Double Reversium" Haki (strange name indeed, sounds like a Harry Potter spell).

9. **"Double Reversium"** **Haki:** It's a type of Haki that Kurin created:

**First**, the person stands still or attacks and misses the opponent,then,he/she takes all of his opponents attacks that won't end up killing them including ones that will.

**Next**, while the opponent is launching the attacks at the person without knowing that the person is absorbing all of the damage that they're taking from their own moves.

**After**, the damage is absorbed,it is then mixed inside of the person's body with some of their energy,turning it into their own energy,then,strength. Take the last hit and get sent flying into the ground or something,then,smoke will be created,blocking the opponent's view,preventing them from seeing the person getting up and looking like nothing happened.

**Finally**, once the opponent sends is tired and lets down their guard,thinking that they won and defeated him/her,the person will move out of the dust cloud,attack the opponent,and then sends the all of the attack damage that he/she absorbed right back at the opponent x 2,using their own attack like Kurin using his Big Bang attack (an attack that can destroy a whole area,like a forest or a whole mountain,and it can create a hole in the ocean but not the ocean floor (he does not want to doom the planet he and his teammates are standing on) and the hole will never be filled,no matter how much water rushes into the hole). The opponent will be defeated by their own attack damage.

**Fact:** So far, Team Destruction stopped using **that** Haki because nobody has challenges them to a fight like in the past back when they would challenge a team or someone from a different universe. but once they get a challenge or find someone who is worthy,then they will use **that** Haki. I can't even remember how many times I was challenged by a team Destruction member and they used **that** Haki against me, even though **I keep defeating them**. Wolfy (Team Stawhat's Doctor) used more bandages than 5 people in a full body cast,literally.

If you want to borrow this Haki then ask me. It was copyrighted,thought of,created,etc. by me. So don't try anything. I have proof that I thought of it and this chapter proves it. I repeat don't steal this Haki without asking, **THAT MEANS YOU.**


	9. Merry Itadakimasu!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or Toriko. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. This is now Episode 87 of Toriko. There's little language and violence. I do not own Elena,fujin of shadows does.

* * *

**Chapter 25-Elena Arc:** Merry Itadakimasu!

We were on another island and were near a building that was on a cliff with crates near it.

Me,Elena,Satoshi,and Paul: (unexplained feelings) Eh?!

Mansam: Okay, preparations complete!

We each were wearing a Santa suit that was a different color.

Toriko: (bored) So not only do we not get to eat the tree, you're saying you've got another request for us? I've got stuff to do, ya know.

Rin: (confused) And why are we dressed up as Santa again?

Mansam: (misheard) Hm? Dis you just say handsome?

All (including Yun and Elena): (serious) (moves left hand (or flipper) side to side for no) No,we didn't

Mansam: Today is Christmas, something that only comes once a year. We're going to deliver food presents to the children of countries that are not members of the IGO. To those children, we are truly Santa Claus! It was originally the president that started these deliveries, but while the president's away, we've been given the task. And also this year, we're going to be dividing up that tree you guys completed and delivering that dessert tree to the children. These will be the ultimate Christmas cakes,don't you think?

Elena: (starry eyed) (happy) Oh I just love Christmas. The snow,the food,the presents,the get together of friends and famil. I just love everything about Christmas!

Me: (agrees) Me too. It's better to give than to receive.

Elena: (claps her hands with mine) I agree,Jing. It's truly a special time of the year!

Mansam: He finished those a while ago.

All: (surprised) Eh?!

Mansam: After he got out, in almost no time, he sent us 100 different kinds of new ingredients and 500 wanted gourmet criminals. And apparently more than half of them were on the verge of death.

Paul: (smiles) Awesome, that is bad ass.

Sani: Hmph. (eyes closed) That guy's as crude as ever.

Mansam: But I hear that now, he seems to be working hard to assemble his own Full Course. I didn't know he was interested in that sorta thing.

Toriko: (smiles) That Zebra...(looks at Komatsu)

Komatsu was smiling and laughing awkwardly.

Mansam: Well, all right. Rikky!

A creature came down and landed onto the ground. We looked up and saw that Chief Mansam's Hayanpanther,Rikky, was big. He was bigger than the last time we saw him.

Toriko: (surprised) Rikky! (impressed) You've gotten even more gigantic, haven't you?!

Shinobu: (talking to Elena) That's Chief Mansam's Hayanpanther,Rikky.

Coco: No, more than that...

Mansam: (smiles) Did you notice? With his growth, his power's increased as well. He's probably around Capture Level 70 now. (looks up) Rikky's still gonna keep getting stronger!

Terry landed onto the ground.

Toriko: Well if it's a growing contest, Terry ain't gonna lose! I dunno her capture level though.

Me: That's Toriko's Battle Wolf,Terry.

Mansam: Terry's DNA originally comes from a ruler of Gourmet World...Of course she'll grow.

Kiss flew down to the ground next to Coco.

Mansam: Coco has the Gang Leader of the Skies,the Emperor Crow.

Sani was sitting on Quin's head.

Mansam: Sani has the Legendary Serpent, the Mother Snake.

Mansam: You all have some good partners. (smiles) With those guys, you can bet that eventually they'll be on par or better than the wild beasts of the Gourmet World,eh?

Toriko: (agrees) Yeah. Terry (faces Terry),for now,let's load you up with cargo.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Toriko: drop it over there.

Cargo was being placed on some kind of cargo carrier that was on Terry's back.

Elena: (walks over to me) Hey,Jing.

Me: Huh? What is it,Elena?

Elena: (confused) (looks around) Where's your pet?

Shinobu: (hears Elena's question) (walks over to us) Yeah,Jing. We've never seen your pet before.

Me: That's because I left it with my dad for training and it is on another part of the island. They're putting the rest of the cargo on her.

Shinobu (smiles) That's great,Jing because (realizes)-wait...her?

Me: (serious) Yeah, my pet is a girl.

Elena: (not believing me) Are you sure?

Me: (very serious) (rolls eyes) Yes,I'm positively,absolutely,undeniably sure that last time I checked with her deceased owner,it was a girl.

Elena: Wait,she used to belong to someone else?

Me: Yeah, to an old man. I decided to take care of her while her owner is dead since she's so lonely.

Shinobu: (impressed) Aww,that is so sweet of you,Jing.

Elena: (agrees) Yeah,she must be really special for her to be your pet.

Me: (smiles) You'll meet her soon once everyone leaves.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Mansam: Okay! Looks like we managed to get every box loaded on. How about we get going?

Rin: (grabs Toriko's arm) (cheerful) I'm going with Toriko!

Toriko: Hey,hey!

Me,Elena,Shinobu,Paul,and Satoshi: (deadpan look) (thinking) Of course you are.

Mansam: So,youngster,you want to ride with me,then?

Komatsu: (surprised) (gasp) With you,Chief?

Paul got onto Quin's head with Sani while Satoshi got onto Quin's back with Coco. Me,Shinobu,and Elena were on the ground waiting for my pet to arrive.

Mansam: Now,Gourmet Santas,shove off!

Komatsu and Rin (still holding onto were ready and excited.

Sani: (surprised) Gourmet Santas?

Coco: (surprised) What?

The creatures left with their owners,passenger,and the cargo. A shadow with glowing yellow eyes,looked over the cliff and then,jumped into the air. Once the creature landed onto the ground,the ground itself shook.

Elena: (about to use her Intimidation) What is that?!

Shinobu: It's a monster!

Me: (walks over to creature) No,it's my pet.

The creature moved her head down towards me and I petted her.

Elena: (disbelief and shocked) That's your pet?! She's huge!

Me: (stops petting the creature) She grew a little bit bigger than her original size when I last saw her. (smiles) So,ready to fly?

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Komatsu: The IGO sure does a lot of different things.

Mansam: (arms crossed) The IGO has three primary duties. First,the discovery of new ingredients. Second,the research and development of said ingredients. Third, the circulation of food and the public order. Their operating funds are collected from the member nations in the form of an enormous Gourmet Tax. And in exchange for the member nations paying the tax secure a stable circulation of gourmet ingredients. But actually, the IGO even distribute Gourmet Ingredients to the non-member nations that are too poor. The funds for that is the huge sum of money collected from betting at Gourmet Colosseum.

Komatsu: (understands) I see. So you use that money for delivering ingredients on Christmas.

Mansam: (nods) Yes. And there are still quite a few poor countries. Speaking of which, Toriko and the others originally came from poor countries.

Komatsu: (surprised) Eh? Is that so?

Mansam: It sure takes me back...

* * *

**Flashback**

There was Ichiryuu and Chief Mansam (who was holding a sack full of presents and food) in front of a dirty,battered,and starving kid Toriko, who was reaching out for them.

Mansam: There's no way I could forget the first day I met him.

* * *

**End Flashback**

Komatsu: (surprised) Toriko-san, had a childhood like that...?

Mansam: (remembers) That reminds me, youngster! That oil called Mors Oil you discovered recently has been certified as a new kind of natural seasoning.

Komatsu: (gasps) (shocked) Really?!

Mansam: Yes. It seems to be considerably good quality oil.

Komatsu: (agrees) Yes. It really deep fried the Shining Gourami into something delicious.

Mansam: Maybe soon you'll enter the top 100 of the chef ranking.

Komatsu: (shocked and surprised) (screams in shock) Me? In the top 100 of the ranking?! (waves) No, I'm not nearly that skilled yet.

Mansam: (disagrees) No,it's so much your skill...A lot of things have happened and you've moved up, it seems...

Komatsu: (disappointed look) It's not my skill? (remembers) But what did you mean, moved me up?

Mansam: Well, various different things, but be glad! If you get into the Top 100, you'll be able to appear in that festival of cooking!

Komatsu: (excited) Cooking Fest?! (screams in happiness) That would be like a dream!

Mansam: (laughing) That information was the best Christmas Present I could give you,huh?

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Me,Shinobu,and Elena were flying on the creature, fast.

Elena: So,Jing.

Me: Her owner named her Meeko,which was the old man's wife's name. His wife died of an illness. This Meeko is a Chicken Tiger. Her Capture Level is 87.

Shinobu: A Chicken Tiger! Wow, I heard those things are ferocious! To think the old man could tame a Chicken Tiger, and now you.

Me: I don't care about that. All I care about is raising her myself since she needs a hand. Her speed is 350 kilometers per hour. That's the same speed as Terry.

Meeko roared and I looked up,seeing an island ahead of us.

Me: Land ho! (points) Dead ahead! Once we arrive at the town,we'll drop anchor.

Shinobu and Elena: (looks at each other and then back at me) (salutes) Aye aye, captain!

Me: Full speed ahead, Meeko!

Meeko roared and increased her speed.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Komatsu,Mansam,and Rikky landed in the streets of a town.

Mansam: All right! We made it!

The townspeople were scared,frightened,and/or amazed. The crates were taken off of Rikky's back and were on the ground. Two of the crates were open.

Mansam: Sorry for the wait, everyone! Gourmet Santais here! Bearing Christmas presents!

Little Girl: S-Santa-san...(smiles) (happy) (runs)

The other kids ran over to Komatsu and Mansam. There were lots of children surrounding Komatsu,Mansam,and the presents.

Mansam: So, what would you like?

Boy: Any food is fine!

Mansam: I see. Then eat all you want!

Komatsu: We've got plenty! We have parts of a Dessert Tree and cake finished with a buche de Noel flavor.

Girl: (tears in eyes) So tasty...

Boy: (tears in eyes) It tastes like all kinds of different candy!

Girl #2: (tears in eyes) The more I eat,the sweeter the inside of my mouth gets!

Boy #2: (tears in eyes) I just love how sometimes it tastes like oden and onigiri!

Komatsu opened a Gourmet Case and inside was Mors Oil.

Mansam: Oh? Is this...

Komatsu: Yes! Mors Oil!

He then put the Mors Oil into a pot and started heating it up.

Komatsu: We boil this to a high temperature and then... (uses chopsticks to grab something from the crate) put in, this pudding-flavored chicken,a Pudding Bird thigh. (places Pudding Bird thigh into Mors Oil)

After a few minutes of frying it in the Mors Oil,it was done and fried.

Komatsu: Pudding Bird Fried Chicken. It has the pudding-flavored sweetness in the meat and sealed in tight with the delicate,rich,and flavorful Mors Oil.

Everyone was amazed.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Komatsu fried a lot of Pudding Bird thighs and had them on a plate.

Komatsu: Okay,eat up,everyone!

The kids were eating the Budding Fried Chicken,enjoying it.

Girl #3: So warm and delicious!

Boy #3: So sweet!

Girl #4: The skin's so crispy!

Komatsu: (smiles) (glad) I'm so glad they like it...

Rikky was growling at something.

Mansam: (confused) What's wrong, Rikky?

They looked up and saw a light shining in the air. Mansam smiled at the sight.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Sani and Paul were giving out food to the kids.

Sani: (using his feelers to hand out food) Here,eat all you want!

Paul: (handing out food) Whoa,whoa,whoa,don't worry you'll get yours!

The kids were enjoying the food.

Kid: (happy) (eating) Delicious!

Sani: (smiles) What a beaut'ful sight...(gets an idea) Ah, I know. I just had a good idea. (takes off Santa hat) I'll make this even more beaut'ful!

Sani's hair glowed and then it was in the shape of a Christmas tree.

Girl: So pretty! It looks like a Christmas tree!

Sani: I call it a Hair Tree. Ah, it's fantastic. This beaut'ful tree...these smiling faces...Oh,man! Such an unbelievable level of perfect harmony!

Quin was hissing at something.

Sani: (confused) What's wrong, Quin?

Paul and Sani looked up and saw a yellow light shining in the air. Paul and Sani smiled at the sight.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Coco and Satoshi were passing out food to little kids.

Satoshi: (passing out food) Wait your turn,you'll be next.

Coco: Don't push. there's plenty to go around. (smiles) (sees something)

There was a little girl way back,not in the crowd.

Coco: (hands girl a loaf of bread) Here, have this.

The girl was shocked and Coco smiled. She took the bread from Coco.

Coco: I can see some good electromagnetic waves. I'm sure you've got a bright future waiting for you.

Boy: (amazed) Woah, that's great!

Boy #2: Coco's fortune telling always come true!

Little Girl: (tears in eyes) (nods) Thank you!

Kiss was cawing at something. Coco and Satoshi looked up into the air and saw a blue light shining in the air. Coco and Satoshi smiled at the sight.

Coco: (smiling) That's...

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Me,Shinobu,and Elena were passing out many gifts to children,smiling at the sight of their happy faces.

Elena: It's such a beautiful sight.

Shinobu: I know...

Elena looked over and saw that Shinobu wasn't passing out gifts to the children. Instead,she was blushing while looking at me trying to reach in the crate for the gifts at the bottom with the help of the kids.

Elena: (blushes) Shinobu, do you have any decency. There's children around!

Shinobu: Huh? Oh,right. Sorry.

Me: What's wrong? Did you see something interesting?

Shinobu: (grins) Something like that.

Me: Alright, then.

Meeko was growling at something. We looked up and saw a yellow light in the air. Me and Shinobu smiled at the sight while Elena was amazed.

Me: I can't believe it's here!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong and his teammates were passing out food to the many children in the town.

Sesshomaru: Christmas is a time that everyone shares not a few people. That must've been what Jong was thinking.

Jong: (smiles) Come on, eat up! You need a full stomach and an empty mind while eating, not the other way around! (hears something) Huh? What you growling at Leo?

There was a Caste Leo on a cliff, that was Jong's Caste Leo. It was growling at something,so Jong looked up and saw an orange light shining in the air. Jong smiled at the sight.

Jong: (grins) So,it's finally here.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Boy: P-Please come again next year, Santa-san.

Toriko: (puts his hands on the boy's shoulders) Sure. I'll be here next year, the year after that, and every year from now on. So you and your brothers need to work together and live strong. It's a promise, okay?

Boy: (tears in eyes) (nods) Okay. Thank you, Santa-san!

Something resembling a marshmallow flew and landed onto Toriko's face and melted. Everyone looked up and saw a pink light in the air and marshmallows were falling down like snow.

Toriko: Oh, snow?!

Boy #2: It tastes like marshmallows!

Toriko: This is a edible snow that falls only once every few decades! Flavor Snow!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

There was purple snow that were shaped like grapes falling where Mansam and Komatsu where at.

Komatsu: Ooh! This snow tastes like grape!

Mansam: I never thought that this would fall.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

There was yellow snow with a brown top,they were shaped like pudding falling where Sani and Paul were at.

Paul: (smiling) Yum, it tastes like pudding!

Sani: Pudding-flavored snow is falling, huh? Hey, Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

There were ice pop shaped snow falling where Coco and Satoshi were at.

Coco: Oh my, there's ice pop-flavored snow falling. You must be glad, everyone. This is a snow that only falls once every few decades.

Satoshi: (writing in journal) (smiles) That's an amazing site.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Girl: Woah, this one is popcorn-flavored.

There was popcorn shaped snow falling where Jong and his teammates were at.

Teruma: Boss, this a lucky sight to behold.

Jong: Yeah, a lucky sight indeed.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Girl: What's with this snow?!

Boy: It tastes sweet and sour!

There were strawberry shaped snow falling where Zebra was at.

Zebra: (laughs) Don'cha know about this? It's strawberry-flavored snow. (angry) And you guys are suffocating! Get away from me!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Toriko: (thinking) (happy) Even the heavens are sharing ingredients, huh? This food blessing that treats people equally...I wish it would keep piling up forever!

* * *

**Back to us**

Me: (turns to Elena and Shinobu) (has two boxes wrapped up) Here you two go. Merry Christmas,Shinobu and Elena.

Shinobu: (smiles) (takes gift) Thank you, Jing!

Elena: (smiles) (takes gift) Yeah, thanks.

Both Shinobu and Elena opened it and were surprised at the gift.

Shinobu: (happy) Oh,thank you,Jing, I love it!

Elena: (happy) Me too. Merry Christmas, Jing.

Me: (scratches the back of my head) It was nothing.

Then,all of a sudden,both Shinobu and Elena kissed my cheeks.

Me: (blushing) Hey,hey! What was that?!

Shinobu: (smiles) That was your Christmas gift.

Elena: (smiles) (blushes) Hope you liked it.

Me: (smiles) (still blushing) I did,guys. I did.

* * *

Since Kurin experiments with DNA,he creates his own creature or like for example,his own pokémon. He created 13 pokémon. He removed the DNA of a pokémon and there was only DNA. He then creates a ball of energy made up of only pokémon energy and pokémon DNA. He then launches it into a planet and while the energy lays dormant in the planet,whatever characteristics that planet has,let's say...if it was a cold planet like Pluto. That single pokémon will gain the cold properties of Pluto. Once the pokémon shapes inside of the planet,Kurin destroys the planet itself,which will release that pokémon to the Earth where Kurin is at.

Kurin's 13 pokémon are known as the **Planetary Pokémon**: (he created them in the order of the planets)

Suigin (**Mercury**)

Kanaboshi (**Venus**)

Chikyū (**Earth**;don't ask how he accomplished it) (the only one of Kurin's pokémon that has 5 types)

Tsuki (**Moon**)

Kasei (**Mars**)

Mokusei (**Jupiter**)

Dosei (**Saturn**)

Ten'ōsei (**Uranus**)

Nepuchūn (**Neptune**)

Meiōsei (**Pluto**)

Taiyō (**Sun**)

Erisu (**Eris**)

Keresu (**Ceres**)

* * *

**Read and Review.** Really, I need some reviews. Also, no flaming or hurtful comments, hurtful words hurts everybody. Next chapter will be about where Me,Coco,Elena,Toriko,and Komatsu go to the Gourmet Casino for Toriko's next training ingredient, the Meteor Garlic.


	10. Plunge into the Gourmet Casino!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show,not even Pokémon or Toriko. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. We're now in Toriko's world at Episode 86. This world is based off of the anime version. There's also,little language and violence. This is the longest chapter I've ever done. It took me days but I finally finished this chapter. I lost the file to Episode 89, so I have to do it over again.

* * *

**Chapter 26-Elena Arc:** Plunge into the Gourmet Casino!

Me,Elena,Toriko,Coco,and Komatsu were riding on the Underground Train,heading towards a town called the Jidal. So, in order to past the time before we arrive there, me and Elena were playing Checkers. The score was Me: 2,Elena: 6. We were playing Checkers by using three Checkerboards at the same time.

Me: (frowns) I need some booze.

Elena: (frowns) Jing, I can't let you have alcohol. (wins first board game)

Me: (shocked) Dang it! Come on!

Elena: (surprised) You didn't have to react badly to me saying that I can't let you have alcohol.

Me: (snaps out of it) Huh? Oh sorry, I was upset that I'm losing to you at Checkers. You're really good at this, you know that? (realizes) What do you mean you won't let me have any alcohol?! (worried) I hope you're not saying what I think you're saying.

Elena: As long as we're here in this world or any other world in which we're under the drinking age limit or above it, I won't let any of you guys drink not even one drop of alcohol.

Me: (depressed) Aww, man. (looks at Elena) (deadpan look) What's your second reason, Elena? Don't try to hide it, I know you must have one. (wins second board game)

Elena: My other is that I don't want to see you end up hurting yourself or others. Like that party you guys had back then. Do you agree me?

Me: (thinks about it) Hmm...(realizes I won) Yes!

Elena: (frowns) Was that a yes to me or the game?

Me: Both. But anyway, are you sure I-(realizes) (suspicious) How did you know about the party?

Elena: (turns head) Um...I-(interrupted)

Me: (deadpan look) It was Shinobu, wasn't it?

Elena: Well...no...but...(head down) yes.

Me: Oh come on, Elena. I wasn't the one who went on a rampage and almost destroy the town. It was Satoshi! He can't even handle one drop of sake without getting drunk and going on a rampage... (sheepish smile) and we accidentally destroyed a few houses trying to slow him down. (depressed) I had to pay the mayor for the damages though.

Elena: (chuckles) That's funny! (laughing)

Me: (even more depressed) (fetal position) Oohhhh,the shame.

Elena: (notices a few seconds later) (stops laughing) Um,uh...Thanks for the Melk Kitchen Knife you got for me for Christmas, Jing.

Me: (perks up) Oh, I used some of the money I had and bought it for you. Better watch out for the blade, it's sharp so be careful.

Elena: (nods) Got it, Jing.

Me: Speaking of money,I never told you where we're going to on the Underground Train. (serious) The train will stop at the Jidar train station as you know. But after leaving the town,we're going to the place that is right next to the town itself. The world's largest gambling den, the Gourmet Casino.

Elena: Gourmet Casino?

Me: Yeah,instead of the people there betting and earning money,people bet and earn gourmet ingredients. Both the town and the casino belongs to the Jidar Kingdom and are in a lawless zone, just like the kingdom itself.

Elena: If it is a lawless zone, why are we heading there then?

Me: The next training ingredient which is really hard to find, the Meteor Garlic,is located in the Gourmet Casino as a prize. The Meteor Garlic appears and grows where meteorites have fallen on the ground. While it grows, it sucks up the nutrients around it. It's been said that once you eat it, you will be given enough power to not need to rest for a whole month.

Elena: (impressed) Wow, it sounds like an amazing ingredient.

Me: (trails off) But...

Elena: (confused) But what, Jing?

Me: It has some restrictions under the Eight Gourmet Laws,so it's very hard to find on the market. (smiles) That's everything I remember, Elena. But don't worry, we'll win it and eat it.

Elena: (smiles) Yeah!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

The train stopped at the Jidar train station.

Toriko: We're here. So this is the Jidar Kingdom,huh?

Then, some guys approached us.

Man #1: Welcome, cool bro's. I hope you enjoy the kingdom of crime,Jidar.

Man #2: Ya here to sightsee?

Man #3: Yar a pretty big gut, ain'cha? I'll bet you eat some pretty good stuff. Nice duds.

Man #4: I know this is sudden, but could you strip down your underwear and leave everything for us?

Toriko: (pretending) Oh boy! Am I getting into a fight right now?! Am I, Coco?!

Coco: What are you so happy about?

Toriko: It's so rare getting into fights with normal humans!

Komatsu: (small sweatdrop) I guess that is true.

Komatsu: I suppose there are more people in countries not affiliated with the IGO that don't know Toriko-san.

Man #1: Shaddap! I don't know who the hell you guys are.

Komatsu: Um, I don't want to sound rude, but you'd be better off not picking a fight with Toriko-san...

Man #4: (angry) (gets out a gun and points) I told you to shut your traps! You're such a pain in the ass, die!

Elena: (calm) Jing.

Me: (calm) Just watch.

Toriko: (pretending) Oh! I'm so scared!

Man #4: Eat this! (shoots)

Toriko caught the bullet in between his two fingers.

Men: He caught the bullet with his fingers?!

Man #1: Who the hell is this guy?

Toriko: (using Intimidation) I'm Bishokuya Toriko,remember it.

The men ran away scared.

Me: (talking to Elena) Told ya.

Toriko: (laughs) This town is fun, ain't it? I don't think I'll be bored here.

Komatsu: (surprised) It just has poor public order, doesn't it?

Toriko: Public order? The natural world we're always out in is way more dangerous.

Komatsu: (agrees) Yes, but the natural world has its own set of natural rules.

Elena: Now that you mention it, Komatsu,you're right. Just what is going on with this town,anyway?

Coco: This country's also known as the "Food Crucible". New and old,East to West,good and evil, all ingredients here are jumbled together here, stimulating people's appetites Irrationality among chaos...A town where people's karma walk with swagger. This is the black market.

While Coco was explaining, we were walking into the town.

Toriko: Ooh! This place sure is busy!

Coco: (walking) The city's market is full of ingredients brought in through illegal channels.

Me: (looks at Elena) You're surprisingly calm, Elena. I mean, you're not...you know...angry or something like that.

Elena: (calm) (straight face) Oh,I'm just holding in the anger,that's all. I mean I never knew people would do things like this in the Human World.

Me: The reason we left our valuables in our backpacks and then left them with my dad, it is because this town is why. People will try and steal from you while you're not looking. Like for example, (grabs a man who I was almost about to bump into hand) this guy was going to reach into my pocket and steal my money once he was going to pretend to accidentally bump me. (looks at man and glares) (uses Intimidation) People who steal from me usually end up dead by my hands. So you have 5 seconds to get out of my sight before I kill you myself. 5...

The man ran away fast.

Me: (stops glaring and using Intimidation) (looks at Elena) Looks like I'm going have to keep my eye on you,just to make sure you're safe and no one tries anything.

Elena: But Jing- (interrupted)

Me: (pushes Elena) Come on,let's catch up with them. There are ingredients that are poisonous like Puffer Whale that were failed to be detoxified,Electric Bananas that will paralyze the body,Poison Stars that will kill you with just one taste or swallow,and even Drug Snails that are illegal to even keep one or even carry one and you'll end up arrested if someone sees you or finds out you have one on you.

Elena: (disappointed) I can't believe people would resort to selling stuff like that. I want to see the king himself in order to talk to him!

Me: You won't get a chance. He may order his guards to arrest you and send you to a jail cell or he may sentence you to working for him.

Elena: (shivers) Maybe, I shouldn't see the king then.

Me: (senses a familiar presence) (thinking) Jong, just what are you doing here in the Jidar Kingdom,anyway?

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong: (looks at plans) We almost have all the prisoners out. We just need to get the rest and we're done. Got it?

Jong was speaking to the prisoners he freed who he was able to rescue. The guards were knocked out by Jong and were replaced with the prisoners in disguise. Their plan is to rescue all the prisoners,which has been working well without any of the other guards knowing. Jong's teammates were in the Gourmet World,getting ingredients in order to feed the prisoners who haven't eaten or barely eaten a thing. The prisoners cheered quietly as the plan was working. Some of the prisoners are chefs or workers who were sent to jail by the king for messing something up.

Jong: The kingdom is getting ready to pack up and move out. Let's hurry and free the rest of the prisoners.

* * *

**Back to us**

I was holding onto a big bag of Juicy Mushrooms since I bought them all for Elena. We were discussing on how we should cook them. But now's not time to talk about Juicy Mushroom soup or sauteed Juicy Mushroom. We made it to the Gourmet Casino,it looked like the same as it did in the alternate world (manga version) of Toriko.

Elena: (eyes sparkling) Beautiful. (takes a picture)

Me: (agrees) (nods) Yeah, it is...(sweatdrop) (turns to Elena) You didn't listen to me and brought along your camera. Didn't you?

Elena: (shy tone) Well,I wanted to take pictures of the memories. Is that okay, Jing?

Me: (smiling) Yes, it's okay. I'm fine with it,just keep it safe. (thinking) (furious) No,it's not okay! Why would you bring a camera if I told you to leave it in your backpack?! I mean,seriously, come on!

Coco: Now then,shall we play some games? (wink)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We were walking through Gourmet Casino,taking in the sights of the places of Gourmet Casino, like the restaurants.

Komatsu: (amazed) A casino at night...What a splendorous city! And it's so huge!

Coco: Of the million gourmet gambling establishments all over the world, this place, Gourmet Casino,boasts the largest size and ability to attract customers. For a casino that handles illegal ingredients,it has an unthinkably huge scale. 100 Trillion yen changes hands every day here. It's truly a gambling kingdom.

Komatsu: (shocked) 100 trillion yen?! Just how much is that?!

Toriko: In the city,there are top-level 10-star hotels and restaurants lined up side by side. Right now, this place is Jidar Kingdom's greatest draw for tourism.

Komatsu: (runs and screeches to a halt) (impressed) Woah, you're right! (excited) It's got different kinds of top-class restaurantsthat you don't even see much in Gourmet Town! The poor public order gave such a bad impression, but now Jidar Kingdom's looks like a paradise!

Toriko: That face you're making has gotta be illegal, Komatsu.

Then,some commotion happened.

Man: (yells) Thief!

There was a guy running with a bag of money.

Man: Someone stop him! My money!

Komatsu: I guess even in the city, the public order is bad.

Toriko: Well it's a lawless area after all. Of course there'd be a lot of crimes aimed against casino customers.

Man #2: Do you think that robber is gonna get away or you think he'll be shot with a gun and that'll be the end of it?

Elena: (confused) What are they talking about?

Me: The security.

There was two guys,one of them standing next to the one crouched and is pointing a gun at the thief.

Elena: (worried) What if someone gets hurt?

Me: (shrugs) Only the thief will...(thinking) If they're lucky.

Man #3: There's no chance he'll get away.

Man #2: Let's bet on it. I'll go with "gets away".

Man #3: And I'll go for the long shot, "gets shot".

They were both laughing like this was normal.

Man #2: Let's place the odds at 50-50. Whoever wins gets 1 million.

Thief: Outta the way, you!

Komatsu: (scared) He's coming this way, Toriko-san!

Thief: (running) Outta the way, bastards!

Man: Wait!

Thief: Get outta my way!

Man: Catch him!

Toriko: Fork Shield!

The Fork Shield landed in front of the thief, which caused him to fall backwards with the bad of money flying out of his grip. A lot of the money flew out of the bag and landed on the ground.

Security: Do you intend to side with the criminal?

Coco: We had the same goal as you. We were just trying to catch him.

Security #1: (scowls) (turns) Take him away!

Man #3: He's been captured alive? That's rare!

Man #2: (laughing) I suppose we both lose.

Coco: There are times when the Gourmet Casino goes too far, but Gourmet Casino is not under the control of the Gourmet Gambling Commission, or GGC.

Me: (thinking) (back turned) Seriously going to try and steal Komatsu's wallet? I ought to give him a piece of my mind. In fact, that's what I'll do. (about to stop man)

We heard something behind us and turned. We saw Match and some people from the Gourmet Mafia behind him.

Komatsu: (happy) (smiles) Match-san!

Toriko: It's been a while, Match!

Match: Hey.

Me: We haven't seen you since we tasted Komatsu's Century Soup!

Toriko: I see. Your hometown,Nerg City,isn't too far from here, huh?

Komatsu: It's nice to see you again,too,Shin-san,Louie-san.

Match: You look like you're doing okay, Komatsu.

Komatsu: Yes! I'm so happy to see you all again!

Match: (gratitude) The Century Soup you made was a big hit with the kids in the villages. Thank you.

Komatsu: You're welcome! I'll make more whenever you want, so be sure to come and get some!

Match: Toriko and Coco. So two of the Four Heavenly Kings have come here to gamble,huh? You're target is a prize ingredient, I'd expect.

Toriko: Of course.

Match: (walks up) It's you guys,after all. It's easy to guess you'd be after a valuable ingredient. The kind you couldn't get unless you got into the Exclusive VIP area.

Komatsu: (confused) Exclusive VIP area?

Me: (whispers to Elena) It's where what we're looking for is at.

Elena: (understands) Oh.

Ram: (walks up behind Match) Boss.

Match: (looks over shoulder) Ram? How's it looking?

Ram: As we thought, lots of dangerous ingredients are out on the market.

Match: Yeah, I expected as much.

Komatsu: Boss...Match-san,did Ram-san just called you "boss"?

Ram: It's true that Match-san was the number-two man before, but now he's the boss.

The rest of the Gourmet Mafia nodded.

Match: The former boss, Ryuu-san,resigned.

Toriko: (surprised) Resigned? That former boss of yours was a pretty well-renowned powerful person. Wasn't he pretty highly active? What brought this on all of a sudden?

Match: I don't know. All he told me was he had a "big job to do" and he brought a few subordinates with him to the Gourmet World.

Toriko: (surprised) Gourmet World?

Match: Apparently he was invited by Saiseiya Yosaku. But he didn't tell me any details about his goal.

Toriko: (even more surprised) What? By Saiseiya Yosaku?

Match: (looks to the side) Yeah. Ryuun-san just said "I'm leaving my cute little Gourmet Mafia sons and Nerg City in your hands", and left. I saw his back disappear from view, and that was it. Well,anyhow I've taken Ryuu-san's place and now I'm in position where need to get firm control hold over Nerg City.

Coco: So what would a mafia boss like you be doing coming to somewhere outside his territory like Jidar?

Match: There are narcotic ingredients circulating in Nerg City.

We looked shocked at what he said.

Elena: (shocked) What?! That doesn't sound good!

Match: Some illegal ingredients with high toxicity that we've never seen before. The Underground Cooking World is...an underground organization specializing in handling illegal ingredients that can't be served in normal shops. They scatter illegal foods and narcotic ingredients like nothing we've seen before. And the source of it all is none other than (turns) this place, Gourmet Casino. Gourmet Casino is managed by Jidar Kingdom's state management, but the king entrusts the casino to the underground society.

Toriko: In other words, the ones really pulling the strings here are the Underground Cooking World, huh?

Match: Yeah. And the mastermind behind it is...the Boss of the Underground Cooking World, Livebearer. A dark chef that currently acts as a dealer in the casino. We came here to take those narcotic ingredients they're currently controlling.

Shin: We don't want to see little kids eating Electric Bananas!

Komatsu: Match-san...

Elena: (whispers) Looks like they'll try and raid the casino by force. Not a good idea.

Me: (whispers) I know, right?

Match: We're not letting any more poison flow into our city!

Komatsu: (figures out) Match-san,then you came to Gourmet Casino to...

Coco: Impossible.

Komatsu: (shocked) Coco-san!

Coco: (calm) With the power you currently have, you don't stand a chance against that organization...

Me: (sweatdrop) (mutters under my breath) Is he trying to start a fight?

Shin: (insulted) What?!

Match: (raises hand to stop Shin) Heavenly King Coco, what makes you say that?

Coco: I'm a fortune teller. If you want to win,it won_'_t be by force, it can only be by gambling. I know this city quite well. And Livebearer's power as well.

Komatsu: Match-san,Shin-san,Louie-san, how about we leave this part to Coco? That's to get rid of the illegal ingredients as fast as possible,too. Okay, Match-san?

Toriko: (agrees)Well, that sounds good. (puts hand on Match's shoulder) Shall we do this together?

Match: Toriko...

Toriko: Our target ingredient is in the casino as well. So when we win a crushing victory, you can confiscate all of the illegal prize ingredients and bring them home with you. Kay?

Match was speechless.

Louie: Boss...

Match: (decides) (looks over his shoulder) Well, I'm not a big fan of shit like gambling, but if we can take it all legally, that would be the best way to do it?

Mafia: (cheers) All right!

Komatsu: (excited) Let's go! Let's go!

Toriko: (talking to Coco) Then it's decided.

Coco nodded his head in agreement.

Me: (excited) Wow, I'm all pumped up with excitement!

Elena: (excited) (agrees) (nods) Me too! I can't wait to go inside the Gourmet Casino!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We made it to a bridge that leads to the Gourmet Casino. We continued walking to the Gourmet Casino.

Coco: Past here is Gourmet Casino's general main area.

Komatsu: (confused) General main area?

Coco: It's nicknamed the Appetite Labyrinth.

Komatsu: (runs ahead) Ah, there it is!

We made it to the banister. The view was great from way up there.

Komatsu: (really amazed) Amazing! This is all part of the casino?!

The casino was really long and had lots of games and people.

Coco: (thinking) Komatsu-kun, this is still section of it.

Elena: (amazed) It's beautiful! I can't wait to play the games here!

Me: (thinking) (laughs) For her first time here, she's so impressed just by the way it looks. (serious) But, looks can be deceiving, and this place may look amazing,but underneath,it's horrible.

* * *

Cedre

**Name:** Cedre (Toriko)

**Age:** 24 (on the team, he's 16 years old)

**Occupation:** Used to be the 6th Branch Sous Chief of the Bishokukai and the Food Procurement Team. Now he is the cook of Team Meanies.

**Power:** Uses the power of his Zanpakutō, Kokoro no bōkan-sha ((Onlooker of the Mind),to look into his opponents thoughts and see what they're going to do,like their attacks.

**Zanpakutō**: (it's disguised as glasses in order to hide the weapon itself) Kokoro no bōkan-sha (it's released state form is a whip made out of Kidō) (**Bankai:** Shisō kontorōra (translates as Thought Controller) (controls what the opponent is thinking))

**Info:** He was defeated in a cook off by Taren. So now, he's the cook of Team Meanies.

**Full Course Menu:** ? **Partner:** Mame Daifurou **Combo with:** Hakudōshi (Inuyasha)

**Hors d'oeuvre:** Human-Faced Mushroom Pickles

**Soup:** Mad Dragon

**Fish:** Fried Sea Piranha Eyeballs

**Meat:** Grilled Sparibster Sandwich

**Main dish:** ?

**Salad:** ?

**Dessert:** Mango Karin Pudding Mountain

**Drink:** Raochu

**Pokémon:**

Sigilyph

Unown

Galvantula

Magnemite-Magneton

Beldum-Metang

Roggenrola

* * *

Next Chapter is about when we're inside the Gourmet Casino and are playing games. Then, we'll meet the owner of the Gourmet Casino, Livebearer.


	11. Livebearer!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show,not even Pokémon or Toriko. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs,so their mine and they belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 27-Elena Arc:** The Boss of the Underground Cooking World, Livebearer!

We were inside the Gourmet Casino, taking in the sights of the whole casino. Elena and Komatsu looked amazed at the sight.

Me: (thinking) They're like little kids at a candy store.

Komatsu: (amazed) This is all part of the casino?! Amazing! (impatient) Toriko-san,Coco-san,Match-san,Jing-san,Elena-san! C'mon, let's hurry down! (runs down the stairs)

Elena: (runs after) Komatsu, wait up!

Komatsu: (sees a game) Ooh, Gourmet Roulette! If you win, you get ingredients.

Komatsu went over to the next game. Me and Elena were following him.

Me: (using normal speed) He's so excited even though it's his first time coming here.

Elena: (runs) I feel the same way just like Komatsu, Jing. This is also my first time here.

Man #1: (holding a metal lid) Even or odd? Odd or even?

Komatsu: Odd-or-even dice.

There were delicious looking ingredients in the two bowls behind the man.

Komatsu: These are all super high-class ingredients.

Elena: (takes a look) Whoa, you're right, Komatsu. They do look delicious.

Me: (drooling) Yeah, they do.

Elena: (looking at me) Jing, you're drooling.

Me: (notices) Huh? Oh, sorry. (wipes drool away)

Next game involved bags with numbers and pictures on it, like ingredients.

Man #2: It's 17! It's 17!

Komatsu: Snack Jack?

Man #3: (disappointed) Ah, grape 8! Aw,geez...

We walked past the game while observing it a little.

Komatsu: (impressed) It's so huge! And they're so many games!

Coco: This is the general floor that anyone can enjoy.

Match: So on the surface it's a sound and legal casino.

Me: (reaching for a Juicy Mushroom) Ingenious.

Elena: (straight face) (looks through the corner of her eye) Jing, don't even think about it.

Me: (stops) Fine.

* * *

**Meanwhile  
**

Jong: We got out all the prisoners from the jail cells.

Everyone cheered while eating. Team Flame and the prisoners were

Shenobu: (flatters) And it's all thanks to your planning, Jong.

Jong: (light blush) Oh, stop it. You're making me blush.

Everyone laughed at Jong while he continued to look embarrassed.

* * *

**Back to us  
**

We arrived at the board that was displaying the prize ingredients. There were Fried Rocks,Color Seaweed,Safire Melon,Shark Pig,and Jyanjyan Noodles.

Toriko: Ooh! They're some good ingredients here, ain't there?

Me: (drooling again) Yeah, there is.

Elena: (sweatdrop) Jing, you're drooling again.

Me: (wipes drool away) Sorry.

Komatsu: Not only are they not illegal, they're all highly-valued and delicious looking ingredients.

Ram: If there aren't any narcotic ingredients, there's no point of gambling here.

Louie: What should we do,Match-san?

Match: Most likely, they handle the narcotic ingredients in the VIP area. We have to find it and infiltrate it.

Me,Toriko,and Coco went to the coin machine.

Match: H-hey, you guys...

Coco: First we need to gather some playing funds.

Match: You're intending to play in this area?

Toriko: (takes out a black card) Well, there are some tasty looking ingredients here.

Komatsu: (surprised) There it is! The black card with the unlimited credit rating!

Toriko: I'll put 100 million yen on my Gourmet Card...

An enormous amount of coins came out of the machine.

Komatsu: What an enormous amount of coins...

Toriko: It's 10,000 coins, each worth 10,000 yen.

Coco: Isn't that a bit excessive?

Toriko: The more playing funds we have, the better,right? (picks up a coin) Check out this lustrous,glossy,shine. That's a Gourmet Coin for ya.

Komatsu: (looks up) (confused) Gourmet coin?

Toriko: You see, this coin is actually delicious. Itadakimasu. (eats coin) (dreamy look) Yum!

Komatsu: (gasp) (interested) Ah,can I have one, too?!

Toriko: (same expression) (hands Komatsu a coin) Here.

Komatsu: (takes a bite) (likes) Yum! It's sweet, like high-class chocolate! (eats the rest) (thinking) (enjoys the taste) And this consistency is incredible, too!

Toriko: (eating) The higher the denomination, the better they taste!

Komatsu: (eating) Really?

Coco: Please don't eat our precious playing funds.

A single coin came out.

Coco: (grabs coin) I'm all right with just getting a one million yen coin.

Toriko: (excited) A one million yen Gourmet Coin?! Lemme just taste it!

Coco: (holding coin away) (serious) That's not happening.

Komatsu: (begs) Just one bite, please?

Coco: (turns) (still serious) I said no.

Toriko: Just let me lick it then.

Coco: (turns again) (still serious) No.

Komatsu: Then just let me smell it.

Coco: (still serious) No!

Elena: (sweatdrops) What idiots...

Me: (puts in my black card) Let's see (thinks)...100,000 yen.

A bigger amount of coins than Toriko's, came out of the machine.

Me: (hands Elena a coin) Here,taste one.

Elena: (smiles) Thanks, Jing. (eats coin) (likes taste) It's sweet! I mean seriously, it's sweet!

Me: (smiles) I'm glad you enjoy it, Elena.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me and Elena were carrying all of our coins in a big bag since we had won lots of coins at the slot machines, so now we have more than 200,000 yen. We then arrived where Toriko,Komatsu,and the mafia were at. It looked like Toriko was holding a Matching Numbers Fruit with the numbers 666 on it.

Toriko: Sheddep.

Komatsu: (chuckles) Sorry.

Coco: (holding a big bag of coins) Toriko,Komatu-kun. How are you two doing?

Komatsu: (impressed) Woah,Coco-san, is that filled with coins?

Coco: Yes.

Komatsu: He's winning like crazy.

Coco: I guess so.

Komatsu: But is it okay to just be doing this? It feels like we're just playing around.

Coco: (reassures Komatsu) Just doing this will be fine. (glances to the side)

Match: (figures it out) I see. (turns) Listen up, guys. We're going to win like crazy in this area, too.

Ram: (confused) Ah, okay.

Shin and Louie: Y-Yes, sir.

Toriko: (hands Komatsu some coins) Now, why don't you have some fun, Komatsu?

Komatsu: (excited) O-Okay!

Komatsu ran away to go participate in some of the games while Match and his men went another way, carrying bags of coins.

Me: Come on, Elena. Let's go to the one Toriko was doing and win lots of coins!

Elena: (smiles) (nods) Yeah, I want to try it.

We went to the tree and bet 5,000 yen. I let Elena go first since this will be her first time playing this game.

Me: (cheers) Come on, Elena! You can do it!

Elena: I know I can do it, Jing! (punches spot)

The numbers began spinning fast. The first number was 5.

Elena: (hopeful) Come on, high number!

The next number was 6.

Elena: All we need now is another 6!

The number was a 3.

Elena: (little disappointed) Oh well. (becomes upbeat) Let's go play Snack Jack. I bet we're going to be lucky there! (runs)

Me: (carrying bag of coins) Wait for me, Elena! (chases after her)

I followed after Elena to the next game, which was Snack Jack.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Match and his men were playing Gourmet Roulette.

Mafia Guy #1: (impressed) He put all his funds in.

Mafia Guy #2: (impressed) A manly bet on 1.

Mafia Guy #3: (impressed) Just what I'd expect from Match-san.

The roulette kept spinning until it started slowing down and the ball was wobbling in between 4 and 1.

Match: (determined) (yells) Go in!

Mafia Guy #2: (flabbergasted) A-A spiritual push from exhaustion!

The ball fell onto 1.

Ram: (impressed) He moved the ball with his spirit!

Mafia Guy #4: (impressed) That's our boss all right!

The mafia men were cheering for Match. All of the losers' coins were added to Match's pile of coins. Match snorted joyfully as he had won a lot of coins.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Toriko was playing that Number Fruit tree game again.

Toriko: (winding up his arm like a wheel) Okay, one more try! 18 Ren Kugi Punch!

The numbers were 816,613,666,317,555,etc. There were three Number Tree Fruit growing on the branch at the same time.

Toriko: Well, if I try 18 different times, some of 'em have gotta be a wins, right?!

The fruit shrank down like the tree itself was malfunctioning.

Toriko: (confused) Huh?

Man #4: (bows) Sir, I'm afraid that...

Toriko: (confused) Huh? Is this not allowed?

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Komatsu was playing the Odd-or-even dice game, trying to decide which side he should bet on.

Man #1: Okay, we'll now begin!

Komatsu: (wondering) Even or odd?

The man threw the dice and covered them up with the metal lid.

Man #1: Now, even or odd? Odd or even?

Komatsu: My fighting spirit..I'll put my fighting spirit into it. Even? Odd? Even?

Man#1: We have ten coins for odd, five for even.

Komatsu: (decides) Okay. I'll go for odd, then. (about to place his coin)

Toriko: (sits next to Komatsu) Winning, Komatsu? (elbows Komatsu)

Komatsu accidently sent his coin to the even side.

Komatsu: (surprised) W-Woah! Toriko-san! What did you...?

Man #1: With that young man going for even, we've got everyone!

Komatsu: (confused) Huh?

Man #1: Now then, we have...(lifts up the metal lid)

Both Toriko and Komatsu were surprised at the results.

Man #1: 3-1, even.

Komatsu: (crawls over to the dice) (amazed) W-Wh...It's an even number. (crawls back)

Komatsu had won 3 coins.

Komatsu: (ecstatic) I did it! I won thanks to you, Toriko-san! I'm so happy! This is my first win!

Toriko: (bewildered) What, just three coins? You're reaction doesn't totally match the number of coins. (points) That's the face for raking in 100 coins.

Komatsu: What're you talking about? A win is a win!

Toriko: (stands up) Aw, come with me a sec. We'll go for a more high-earning game. (walks away)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Komatsu: (bewildered and shocked) What is this?!

We were all at the table of the 100-Face Slot of the Gourmet Casino. Me and Elena had won and/or lost lots of coins when we were playing Snack Jack. I knew that Coco,Toriko,and Komatsu would be here just like in the parallel world.

Komatsu: (bewildered and shocked) This gigantic slot machine?!

Coco: It's Gourmet Casino's famous 100-Face Slot.

Komatsu: (marvel) 100-Face?

Elena: (marvel) 100 face is right. This is one long slot machine.

Coco: Yes. 100 faces vertically, 100 faces horizontally. There are 60 types of pictures. They rotate at speeds from 100 to 150 meters a second.

Komatsu: (awe) Lining up even three slots sounds hard, but 100?! There's no way that's possible!

Toriko: Huh? (agrees) Well,yeah, guess so.

Coco: (offers) Then, how about I give it a try?

Man #5: (interested) Ooh, that man looks like he's gonna try it.

Komatsu: Coco-san, don't tell me you've been gathering coins at this machine?

Coco: No. I've been observing it.

Woman #1: That man is Heavenly King Coco-sama.

Woman #2: It's really Coco-sama!

Coco: (sits down at the table) You operate it at this table. First you insert coins. The upper limit for betting is a 1 million yen coin. (takes out coin)

Coco: So you're betting one million yen?

Elena: One million yen is a lot to bet on one game.

Coco puts in the one million yen coin.

Coco: Now then...Switch on! (turns on the slot machine)

The drums of the slot machine were spinning so fast.

Komatsu: (shocked) It-It's so fast! I can even tell what's what!

Coco: (explains) You can check what the slot pictures are on the monitor here, but...(looks at the slot machine drums) it's easier for me to look at the drums directly.

Elena: I know you can see what's what, Jing.

Me: (agrees and not denying) Yeah, I can. To me the drums are moving at a walking speed no matter how fast they spin.

To Coco the drums speed was slowing down and were moving at a somewhat or moderate speed. Once he saw what he was looking for, he began to press the button many times. The pictures he was matching up were pictures of meat. Everyone was amazed at what he was doing.

Man #6: (amazed) It's perfect!

Komatsu: (bewildered and amazed) Wh-What is this? It's beyond incredible!

Toriko: (explains) As you go towards the right, the speed of the drums increases. And the number of pictures with large multipliers decreases, but at this speed...to Coco, they look like they're practically standing still.

Coco only needed to match up a few more pictures.

Komatsu: (worried) All that's left is...

Coco only had two columns left to match. Now it's down to the last column.

Komatsu: the last column!

Elena: (praying) (crosses her fingers) Come on, come on...

Everyone was holding their breaths.

Komatsu: (worried) Coco-san!

Coco quickly pressed the button. In the end, the picture was meat, which means that Coco lined up the pictures perfectly and won the game. Everyone was surprised,amazed,shocked,awing,or marveling at Coco's win.

Komatsu: (ecstatic or happy) (cheers) You lined them all up! You did it, Coco-san!

Me: Way to go, Coco!

Man #7: (amazed) Of my many years of coming here, this is my first time seeing someone line up every column!

Elena: (thinks) Wait a minute. I the prize is one million yen for matching up the pictures with meat are worth one million yen. And Coco betted one million yen, then...(calculates) (shocked) we won one trillion yen!

Coco looked at the camera.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Security guard#1 (boss of the room): Replay, what we just saw there.

Security guard#2: Yes, sir. (replays video)

The video on different screens (because of the camera angles) were showing what was happening at the 100-Face Slot Machine.

Security guard #3: (gasp) He's just pushing them all perfectly, it doesn't look like there's nothing we can object to.

Security guard #1: Heavenly King Coco...He has come here in the past, but he didn't play any games then. But we can't ignore his history as a fortune teller. If he keeps this up, he'll walk out of here with quite a lot of rare ingredients. (turns) Perhaps we should let him through...to that place...

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A man in some kind of clothes and a mask was walking to a room and went inside.

Man #8: Boss. There seems to be first-rate customers here.

There was a bed in the room. On the bed was none other than the boss of the Gourmet Casino, Livebearer. Livebearer yawned as he waking up. There was a tube connected to some kind of thing on his neck. It disconnected as he was getting up.

Livebearer: Heavenly Kings Toriko and Coco including Heavenly Prince Jing, eh? (wipes drool from under mouth) I've got to add them to my collection.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We were given a mountain of delicious looking ingredients that were worth one trillion yen coins that Coco won which equaled 11 big shopping carts.

Man #9: (awing) A mountain of delicious looking ingredients!

Man #10: (marveling) Just how many are there?!

Elena: (surprised and amazed) I can't believe we won this many ingredients.

Toriko: (running towards the ingredients) (drooling a lot) They all look so good!

Komatsu: (jubilant) (dancing in celebration) With that 1 million yen coin, he got 1 trillion yen's worth of prizes! What a massive amount!

Elena: I'm surprised to see that you're not gonna go and try to eat the delicious looking ingredients that Coco won. (turns to me)

Me: (smiles) Well even I have self-control. (thinking) Must control myself! Must not eat delicious looking ingredients!

Elena: We still have half of the Juicy Mushrooms we saved just in case. (grins) This means, I could make some food involving Juicy Mushrooms.

Security guard #1: Congratulations. It would seem that lady luck has smiled down on you this evening.

Coco: Thank you. (denying) But it wasn't luck, it was skill.

Komatsu: (knowing tone) He's got that same stinging way of speaking as always.

Security guard #1: Then sir, perhaps you'd like to test your skill on some more enjoyable games? (lens glint)

Coco: Enjoyable games, huh..?

Coco looked over to Match, who understood what this means.

Security guard #1: Now then, come right this way...We followed after the security guards.

Match: You've hooked them, huh? (grinning smile) This is what you were aiming for, wasn't it? You kept on winning in the general area until they would be at a disadvantage to let you stay. That way, the Gourmet Casino guys would guide you to the high-stakes casino where they wring every coin out of you.

Komatsu,Ram,and Louie gasped.

Coco: That's the VIP area. You're half right.

Everyone (except Me,Toriko, the security guards (who didn't hear)) gasped.

Toriko: What's the other half?

We were heading towards the VIP area with the security guards, who were guiding us.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong: Remember what I said. We need to win more than a trillions' worth of ingredients. Now, spread out!

Men: (salutes) Yes, sir! (runs)

Jong: (smirks) I might as well try out that 100-Face Slot Machine for good luck. (walks over to the 100-Face Slot Machine)

* * *

**Back to us**

Security guard #1: Please rest easy. We have responsibility for all of the ingredients you've won and transported them.

We made it to a painting at the end of the hallway. The bald security guard pressed a button that was hidden on the painting. The wall to the left of us moved and revealed a secret hallway that was lit by torches.

Security guard #1: Go ahead, right this way. This hallway leads to the exclusive VIP area.

We went down the secret hallway.

Security guard #1: Generally, VIP member customers or customers that have played above a certain threshold in one year are allowed to enter. But this is a special exception.

Toriko: You're not just letting us into the VIP area because we won a lot, right?

Security guard #1: Yes. You fulfilled one other qualification needed to get into this area.

Coco: The ingredients we possess, right?

Security guard #1: Yes, sir.

Komatsu: (confused) Ingredients we possess?

* * *

**Flashback**

When we were at the stand that was selling Juicy Mushrooms.

Toriko: There are some games where you bet ingredients.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Security guard #1: In the general area, you bet with coins you exchanged actual money for. But in the VIP area you play the games by betting the ingredients you, yourselves have brought in.

Match: (talking to Coco) So that's what you meant by half right? You didn't just win in order to draw attention to yourself. You did it to win ingredients to play in the VIP area.

Coco: (looks over his shoulder) Pretty much.

Security guard #1: In the VIP area, the only thing a customer loses and wins are ingredients.

Komatsu: So there aren't any games where you bet money, just ingredients? That really sounds like what the VIP room of Gourmet Casino would be.

Security guard #1: (grins) Well, there is something _past _the VIP room. (lens glint)

Toriko: Past it?

Elena: There's a room that's beyond the VIP area of the casino?

Security guard #1: Now then, this way. (parts the curtain)

We passed through the curtains and suddenly some guy holding his mouth appeared and walked a little forward.

Man #11: (holding his mouth) (dying) I went for too many long-shots! (collapses onto his elbows and knees)

The man was turning blue for some strange reason.

Coco: (knows) He's been poisoned by as Poison-Poison Apple.

Toriko: So some ingredients here are even illegal ones that have deadly poison in them?

We heard some noise and turned. We then walked in the direction of the games.

Announcer: Giant watermelon-splitting, ladies and gentleman! Who will split? Now, here we go!

There were dangerous games that looked like people could die from playing them.

Toriko: So this is the Gourmet Casino VIP area?

Man #12: (little surprised) Oh my. Who'd ever thought that apple would have poison in it? Too bad...

Man #13 (worker): (holding out a tray) Well then I'll be taking the ingredient you had bet, the Sunshine Egg.

Man #12: (takes out an egg that was glowing like the sun's light) Okay, I'll just go for another game. (places the Sunshine Egg on the tray) I'll make sure to win this time.

* * *

**Flashback**

Back to when that robber stole a bag of money from some man and was running away.

Man #2: Do you think that robber is gonna get away or you think he'll be shot with a gun and that'll be the end of it?

There was two guys, one of them standing next to the one crouched and is pointing a gun at the thief.

Man #3: There's no chance he'll get away.

Man #2: Let's bet on it. I'll go with "gets away".

Man #3: And I'll go for the long shot, "gets shot".

They were both laughing like this was normal.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Komatsu: (shocked) So those were VIP customers? (walks over to Security guard #1) (curious) Th-Th VIP area...Do people use their lives as something to bet within the VIP area?

Security guard #1: (smirks) No need to worry. Those people participating are all (turns head) people who've evaded payment on large debts to the casino.

We walked over to a game where these 10 guys had to eat some kind of ingredient that was round,green,spiky,and attached to a chain. Then, the things opened their mouths and were revealed to have sharp teeth. They had to eat the ingredient before it eats them.

Security guard #1: On conditions for quickly paying back their debts, they volunteered to participate in the games.

Komatsu: (still confused) But isn't this a game where you bet ingredients on games...?

Security guard #1: (glasses glint) (weird tone) In the natural world even humans make great ingredients, don't they?

Komatsu: (really confused) Ingredients...?

Elena: (turns) (mutters) I don't even want to know.

Me: (whispers) Trust me, you don't even want to know.

Ram: (whispers) Match-san. Over there.

Match turned and saw the prize list. It contained narcotic ingredients like Poison Eye,Neli Jelly,Contagion Jellyfish,Trance Snake,and Jet Hooligan.

Match: Yeah. They're all narcotic ingredients. We've got to win every last one and dispose of them.

We headed over to the next game.

Match: (thinking) For that, we'll need Coco's power.

There was this man who had to pick and eat one of the ten purple berries.

Coco: Those are Gamble Berries.

Komatsu: Gamble Berries?

Coco: Their taste is superb, but one in every ten berries will kill you within five minutes of eating it. They're deadly poisonous berries.

Man #14 (worker): (grins) How about it? Would any of you like to place a wager? Or perhaps you would like to take on the challenge of eating them yourself? You'll make more money than you would betting on someone else.

Coco kind of sighed.

Man #14: By participating in a game where you risk your life, you can taste even more stimulating thrills and gambles.

Coco: Give it up. I'm not betting on that. Because that poison won't work on me, you see.

Man #14: Huh? It won't work?

Match: Then maybe I'll give it a try.

Louie: (worried) Match-san, that's...

Match: (reassures) I'll be fine. You saw Coco's gambling strength earlier. We can trust it. We won plenty of ingredients in the general area, too. (points) We'll entrust all of these ingredients we won to you. So please...bet on me.

Elena: (senses) (shivering) What is this creepy aura I'm sensing? It feels like whoever owns this aura is approaching us.

Then, all of a sudden, a shadow covered us. We looked up and saw some big guy in red clothes in front of us.

?: In that case...why don't you bet on something even better?

Everyone,except me, was surprised. He is the owner of Gourmet Casino and the head chef of the Underground Cooking World, Livebearer.

?: Let me invite you...to the place beyond the VIP area.

Security guards #1 and 2: (shocked) Owner!

Toriko: He's strong.

Coco: Boss of the Underground Cooking World,Livebearer, huh?

Komatsu: (shocked and awed) This person is...

Me and Elena: (not surprised)/(flabbergasted) (finishes for Komatsu) Livebearer./Livebearer!?

Livebearer: Yes, welcome. How about we both bet some even tastier things? (giggles)

* * *

Kurin

**Name:** Kurin

**Age:** 11 (younger than Chisu)

**Occupation:** The Doctor of DNA,Leader of Team Destruction,and Captain of the Destruction Pirates.

**Power:** Galaxy Galaxy Devil Fruit (Ginga Ginga no Mi),the Super Fist of the Wobbly Tongue,and the power of summoning Cerberus's gate from Hell.

**Bounty:** 500,000,000 Beri

**Full Course Menu:** (rare ingredients) **Partner:** Earth Bear (CLVL: 99) (he created it from the DNA of many dangerous Gourmet Creatures of both the Human World and the Gourmet World) **Combo with:** ?

**Hors d'oeuvre:** BB Corn Popcorn

**Soup:** Century Soup

**Fish:** ?

**Meat:** ?

**Main dish:** GOD (not official)

**Salad:** ?

**Dessert:** Rainbow Bubble Fruit (combined the DNA of the Rainbow Fruit and the Bubble Fruit together)

**Drink: **?

**Pokémon:** (check Chapter 9)


	12. Gourmet Tasting!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show,not even Pokémon or Toriko. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 28-Elena Arc:** Gourmet Tasting!

We were in the VIP Area of the Gourmet Casino, talking to Livebearer.

Livebearer: Let's bet some even tastier things. Some even better things. (laughs creepily)

Komatsu: (weirded out a little) (takes a step back and turns) (thinking) All of the ingredients we won in the general area are rare and valuable. Things that surpass even those...? (turns back) (frightened)

Livebearer was now grinning and laughing weirdly.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We were following Livebearer to somewhere as there were purple curtains on both sides of us. We made it to the ends of the curtains and pushed pass them. We were now in a room that was filled with giant brains connected to some tubes.

Livebearer: (turns to us) Welcome to the Underground VIP Area.

Toriko: Underground VIP Area?

Livebearer: Only the most special among the VIP customers are allowed to enter this room. And of course, you all fulfill the criteria. Especially Toriko,Coco,and Jing.

There was some kind of noise coming from somewhere. We turned and saw it was coming from some guy sitting in a chair and was hooked up to some kind of machine by a helmet.

Man #1: (looking like he was going crazy) I can't believe that this tastes like this existed in the world...So good! So good! Another serving! Bring seconds right away!

Elena: (voicing her thoughts) It's almost like he was going crazy.

Me: (agrees with Elena) You and me both.

Komatsu: Wh-What's going on with him?

Old man: (walks over to Livebearer) (begging) Give them back. Give them back. I'm begging you, give them back. My...my memories of food! (grabs onto Livebearer's shirt)

Livebearer: (doesn't care) You didn't even lose any particularly great memories. (talking to his henchmen) Bring us some snacks.

Henchman #1: Yes, sir.

Livebearer's henchmen grabbed the old man and were taking him away.

Old man: (struggling) Give them back. Give me back my Food History!

Toriko: (confused) Food History?

Elena: (wondering) I wonder what that is anyway?

Coco: I can't believe the rumors were really true.

Komatsu and Elena: (confused) Huh?

Coco: They're probably betting them in the casino. The memories of food they've eaten in the past. A personal food record, their Food History.

Komatsu: Their Food Histories?

Coco nodded.

Livebearer: Just what I'd expect from Heavenly King Coco. You are quite knowledgeable.

Coco: When I was in Jidar before today, I was searching for information on a certain ingredient. I happened to hear about it.

Livebearer: Is that right? You've come to Jidar before, have you? So? Were you able to find information on that ingredient?

Coco: No. (closes his eyes)

Livebearer: Oh, that's too bad. By the way, what *_is* _that ingredient?

Coco: (opens his eyes) Atom.

Toriko: (confused) Atom?!

Coco: Yes. The drink of Bishokushin Acacia's Full Course. It's an ingredient I'm aiming to make a part of my Lifetime Full Course.

Livebearer: (turns around) I see. It's quite rare to see information on that ingredient. But you may be able to find a hint in the Underground VIP Area...from someone's memories.

There was some kind of weird thing attached to the back of his neck.

Elena: (whispers) What is that thing on the back of his head?

Me: You'll find out soon enough.

There were some screams coming from right next to us.

Livebearer: (checks) Oh. There's someone who's having their memories taken right now. Would you like to see?

There was an image on the screen.

Livebearer: The VIPs eat a great deal of valuable and rare ingredients that are captured by first-class Bishokuya. So they're filled to the brim with delicious memories.

Man #2: (screams) Stop!

There was a video playing of a little girl's birthday party.

Man #2: My daughter's birthday!

The video was still playing.

Man #2: (reaches out towards the screen) S-Stop...(crying)

Livebearer: (puts up his hand) No point in interfering, Toriko.

Coco: (talking to Toriko) Don't. If we interfere now, it would actually just be dangerous.

Livebearer: (agrees) Yes. There would be a possibility of destroying his spirit. (explains) Well, eating is closely related to people you hold dear and commemorative events.

The video started playing backwards.

Livebearer: If those memories disappear, the heart could...break down.

Elena: (feels sad) I feel bad for him.

Man #2: S-Stop. Please, stop.

The video stopped playing and then, the man fell unconscious.

Livebearer: His memories now belong to me.

Komatsu: (upset) This is just too horrible!

Livebearer: Horrible? He tried his luck in a game here at Gourmet Casino, seeking food data, and lost. That's the result of a game. Memories are nothing more than a signal sent to the brain. As are tastes. We remove the signal of "delicious" (points at the thing on the back of his head) and load it into a different brain.

Toriko: So you're saying that a person can taste something another person originally sensed?

Match: So that's what that unsavory thing on the back of your head is for. (readies his sword just in case)

Livebearer: There are quite a lot of VIPs that want to get the memories gathered here. That's why they bet them in games. Their own memories of food. Memories are a mountain of treasure. Extinct ingredients or illegal ingredients that was once popular. If you have the taste data, it is possible to even restore powerful narcotic ingredients of the past.

Match: You abomination...(about to bring out his sword)

Livebearer's henchmen appeared with weapons and surrounded us while the mafia men were bringing out their weapons.

Elena: This was a trap from the very beginning!

Me: (sarcastic) Oh really, you think!?

Livebearer: So what do you say? Do you have the courage to lose your delicious memories? C'mon, bet your ingredients and have a match with me!

Toriko: (closes his eyes) Heh. The Meteor Garlic.

Livebearer: Huh?

Toriko: Do you have that as a prize?

Livebearer: (points at his head) I do. The taste data is inside my head, that is.

Toriko: (brushes his nose with his thumb) Heh. So is that what it is, old man Ichiryuu... That game or whatever where we need to bet our memories, (steps up) how about we give it a shot?

Livebearer: (grinning) I thought you might say that.

Komatsu: (flabbergasted) W-We're gonna do it? (worried) Toriko-san, our memories might disappear!

Toriko just grinned like there were no worries.

Komatsu: (worried) Toriko-san!

There were flashbacks of the delicious ingredients that they ate like the Galala Crocodile,Century Soup,Shining Gourami,and Mellow Cola.

Komatsu: (very worried) Our memories...All of our tasty memories!

Livebearer: Oh, if you're going to say you quit now, it's too late. (turns around and brings his hands up) You've already thrown the dice.

The floor beneath us started to go down like we were on an elevator. We kept going down and down until we couldn't see the light at the top.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong and his men had won lots of ingredients from the Gourmet Casino that were worth more than one trillions worth.

Jong: (on his watch) How's it going on your end, guys?

Shenobu: (smiling cutely) Well, we did acquire more than an enough ingredients. We also have gotten the ingredients that were on your list. So, how's it going on your end?

Jong: (directs his watch) Why not take a look?

Shenobu: (flabbergasted) What!?

There were 14 big shopping carts filled with a lot of ingredients.

Shenobu: You guys collected that much!?

Jong: Yeah, we did. I won a lot thanks to me winning at the 100-Face Slot Machine three times in a row. So, I'll meet up with you guys later.

Shenobu: Okay, bye! (ends transmission)

* * *

**Back to us**

The floor stopped and we ended up somewhere dark. Then, the lights came on and we were in some kind if arena. I knew exactly where we were since I've been here in the alternate world.

Livebearer: (still has his back turned towards us) Welcome to the Gourmet Tasting Arena.

Komatsu: Gourmet Tasting?

Livebearer: It's a simple card game.

Livebearer: (brings out a deck of cards) You know the game "concentration", yes? The game we're about to play is food concentration. (takes the top card) Okay, pay attention. I'm going to go through the rules quite quickly, so listen closely. We'll be using these Gourmet Tasting Cards. The backs have numbers and the fronts have an ingredient and a number of points. The one to gather the most points (places the card back) wins. If we take this card for example...

Ram: Celebabeef is 10 points, you mean?

Livebearer: That's right.

I droned out Livebearer explaining about the rules of his game and pretended that I was listening. I already know the rules to the game.

Me: (thinking) (groans) It's so simple. Pick two cards, if they make a hit, you eat them and you earn points. First one to not retire or have more points at the end of the game wins, simple as that.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Toriko: We'll, to make a long story short, you match cards,eat all the food,and the one who has more points at the end wins, right?

Louie: (impressed) He summarized it so smoothly.

Livebearer: (small giggle) Yes, pretty much. Now then, shall we decide the card level?

Coco: Level?

Livebearer: Yes. Just like how restaurants have a certain number of stars, the cards have levels. The higher the level, the higher the class and rarity of the ingredients. But in exchange, there are more difficult to eat ingredients. (small laugh) Heh.

Toriko: (decides) Well if we're doing this game anyhow, we'd might as well go with the tastier ingredients.

Livebearer: (agrees) Indeed. The level of cards changes depending on the memories you're betting though. (about to snap his fingers) This time we'll undoubtedly be going with the highest level, then. (snaps his fingers)

Livebearer's henchman appeared through some doors with a cart of many cards.

Livebearer: Now then, we have several thousand varieties of card sets. (turns) Choose one of these and we will use that for our game.

Match: (steps up) Hold on. Can you prove that these aren't cards that would give you an advantage?

Komatsu: (agrees) Th-That's right!

Livebearer: I cannot prove it.

Match was confused about what Livebearer meant.

Livebearer: (at the table) However,I am a chef, as well as Gourmet Casino's owner, and a dealer. Understand? I have my pride as a gambler. I would not do something as low as that. And there would be nothing entertaining about winning through cheating.

Coco: (small grin) (thinking) (doesn't believe him) Don't make me laugh.

Elena: (thinking) (scoffs) Only an idiot would believe him.

Livebearer: Now, shall we get the game started?

Komatsu: **(**perturbed) Toriko-san, I think this really is too dangerous.

Toriko: (turns toward Komatsu) (confused) Huh?

Komatsu: (solicitous) Our opponent is an expert at this game. (turns toward Toriko) The idea of losing the memories of what I ate with you and everyone is...is...(tears in his eyes) is something I really don't want!

Toriko: (smiling) The past doesn't really matter, does it?

Komatsu: (confused) Huh?

Toriko: (walks over to Komatsu and bends down to him) (reassures) The only thing I'm looking at is the future. Always. (puts his hands on Komatsu's shoulders) And there's no way we're going to lose. Right?

Komatsu: (happy) (nods) Toriko-san!

Me: Let's not give up, Elena. As long as we help and have lots of determination, we'll never lose.

Elena: (nods) Of course, Jing!

Toriko: (stands up) And so...(walks over to Coco)

Me: (thinking) Wait for it...

Toriko: (puts his hand on Coco's shoulder) we're counting on you, Coco.

Komatsu: (shocked) Ehhh!?

Elena: (shocked) He just ruined the moment!

Coco: (mixture of shock and confusion) So in the end you're just relying on me? After you said those cool things?

Toriko: I'm entrusting our future to you.

Coco: Huh?

Livebearer: Oh, I really don't mind if all of you participate.

Toriko: Really?

Match: Then allow me to participate as well. But not as a player.

Livebearer: Eh?

Match: As the dealer. (turns) We're in the Underground Cooking World's turf. Please allow us at least this.

Komatsu: Th-Then I'll...cook the ingredients we hit to make them tastier to eat. (determined) That'll be my job.

Torio: And of course, I'll do the eating (turns his head in Coco's direction) of the ingredients Coco guesses.

Coco: (agrees) Yes. I'll draw the cards.

Me: I'll help eat some of the ingredients that we hit or that are hard to eat while Elena cooks some of the ingredients.

Elena: (agrees) (nods) Yeah, Jing's right. So I'll be helping with cooking some of the ingredients.

Livebearer: Splendid! Come at me together!

The deck of cards was chosen and we all sat down at the table. The cards were then shuffled and scattered across the table.

?: Now, we will finally get food concentration,Gourmet Tasting, underway!

Komatsu: There's a live announcer?!

Livebearer: We're finally playing our fun little game, don't you want to heat things up?

Announcer: Challenging the boss of us and the whole Underground Cooking World,Livebearer-sama, are the Heavenly Kings Toriko and Coco,Heavenly Prince Jing,Hotel Gourmet's Chef Komatsu, and Elena.

Toriko: Livebearer, are you okay with playing alone?

Livebearer: Of course. I've always played my games alone. (creepy grin) By the way, to this point I have 214 wins and 0 losses. Of all my guests, I've left every last one's brains completely empty.

Komatsu was terrified of what he said.

Coco: (calm) (interlocking his fingers) Let me just give you some advice. You had best not group us together with the guests you've had previously.

Livebearer: Is that right? You've got some confidence. Where does that confidence come from?

Coco: You'll soon find out.

Match: (has a Gourmet Coin out) We'll determine who goes first. It's a coin toss. Choose heads or tails for the coin I throw)

Livebearer: (thinks about it) Hmm. (decides) Well this is the underworld, so I'll go with tails.

Match: Coco, are you okay with heads?

Coco: Neither.

Match: (confused) Huh?

Livebearer: (confused) Huh?

Coco: Neither side. That is my choice.

Match: (nods) Okay, here we go!

Match flipped the coin and sent it flying high.

Announcer: Now, the coin which the player's fate is riding on has been tossed! The coin has quite some force!

The coin started to fall back down and landed onto the table. It then started to roll along on the table.

Announcer: It's fallen to the table and is rolling! Which will it be? Heads? Tails?

Elena: (voices her concern) But it won't land on neither side, it's impossible!

Me: Don't worry, Elena. Just have some faith. (thinking) It will land on neither side, I just know it will.

It started to roll in a circle and was starting to fall on tails.

Announcer: It-It's tails!

Then, something weird began to happen to the coin. It was righting itself to a different position.

Announcer: Oh my! What? The coin righted itself!

Everyone,except me and Coco, were surprised to see which side it is on.

Toriko: (surprised) It's...

Coco: (knew) Neither heads nor tails.

Livebearer: (surprised) Ah?

Announcer: It stood! The coin has stood up! What an uproarious start! Who could have predicted this?! No,wait, it was predicted!

Match: (shocked and surprised) (thinking) I just tossed the coin normally, but he...

Komatsu: (cheerful) Coco-san, that was so amazing!

Coco: Are you all right with me going first?

Elena: (thinking) (sweatdrop) What kind of idiot would ask a stupid question like that?

Livebearer: Go ahead. This is interesting. You do indeed seem to be different from the guests I've had previously.

Match: Please pick two numbers. I'll flip the cards.

Coco: (thinks about it and then decides) Number 8.

Announcer: First up is Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena.

Match flipped over the card and it had a picture of a cherry, it was also worth 10 points.

Announcer: It's the exquisite cherry with the taste of an apple's sourness and sweetness added to it., the Cherrapple has been unveiled!

Komatsu: (cheerful) That's a high-class cherry ingredient!

Shin: (whispers) If he can flip over another Cherrapple, that means we'll earn 10 points.

Ram: (whispers) It won't be that easy.

Match: (thinking) First there will be a lot of draws where both players get outs, because we have to check which cards go with which numbers.

Coco: (thinks a little and decides) Number 29.

Match flipped over the card and everyone was surprised.

Toriko: (surprised) Ooh! The Cherrapple!

Announcer: We have a hit right off the bat!

Livebearer: (amazed) My oh my.

Komatsu: (still cheerful) That's so amazing, too!

Livebearer henchman appeared with a cart that had the Cherrapple on a plate.

Henchman #2: Please eat this Cherrapple completely.

Announcer: Now, Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena are already at the actual eating time!

Coco: I'm counting on you, Toriko.

Toriko: I've got this! I don't need any cooking for this, either! (looks down at Komatsu)

Komatsu: Okay, just go ahead and enjoy them as they are.

Toriko: I give thanks to all of the ingredients in this world...(puts hands together) (bows) Itadakimasu! (eats Cherrapple) 9dreamy look) Yum!

Announcer: Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena has earned 10 points!

Komatsu: (cheers) You did it!

Me: (cheerful) Way to go, Coco!

Elena: (smiles) The game has only just begun.

Me: (worried) Elena, don't jinx us. Something bad may happen as a result!

Elena: Oops, sorry.

Coco: (turns head) Now, shall we keep going?

Toriko: (thumbs up) Sure!

Livebearer: (thinking) A coincidence? No, that's not it. This man knew he was picking a hit. (grins weirdly) This looks like the first really fun game I've had in quite a while. (grin widens) (laughs weirdly)

* * *

Chisu

**Name:** Chisu

**Age:** 12

**Power:** Can control blood and the Ketsueki Ketsueki no Mi (Blood Blood Fruit) (allows her to control blood and turn her body into blood).

**Occupation:** Team Bloodshed's leader and Taren's little sister and Kurin's big sister.

**Info:** She collects swords,loves apples,and fights with any kind of word. Her favorite weapon is either the Executioner's Blade or Samehada. She has all 7 of the Seven Ninja Swordmen of the Mist's swords. She can wield either of the Seven Blades. She wears a red kimono everyday no matter what the weather is for some reason.

**Mamodo:** Splito (has the power to split himself into two mamodos; himself and his girl half)

**Full Course Menu:** (rare ingredients) **Partner:** Nitro/Sealt and Pepper

**Hors d'oeuvre:** BB Corn

**Soup:** ? (Acacia's Soup Dish)

**Fish:** Gourmet Jellyfish Dumplings

**Meat:** Jewel Meat

**Main dish:** GOD (not official)

**Salad:** ?

**Dessert:** ?

**Drink: **Doham's Spring Sake

**Pokémon:**

Zubat (had it ever since the Clefairy incident)

Serebii (Celebi's parallel dimension version; Celebi has the power to travel through time and Serebii has the power to travel through dimensions and into different worlds like a Pokémon world where there are no humans but they have been heard of) (Serebii is really popular)

* * *

**Real worlds:** Worlds where everything is normal or barely. Will repeat after the adventure is over or when we come back to the world. It can do this many times and the portal to that world won't be closed forever. It's like a headache when we have to come to the world the third time and it even gets really annoying if we have to come back the fourth time.

**Alternate worlds:** Worlds where things that happen in the real world, will take a slight turn and something different or strange will happen. For example, **PetetheRock's** crossover fics between Pokémon and another show or anime. Like, Land of No Color. The portal to that world is closed forever. The world can only repeat after the adventure is over. The world can only repeat to a minimum of 3,4,or 5 (never been done) times. After that, the portal to that world is closed forever, locked away from the paths. The door also disappears as well, including its symbol.

**Parallel worlds:** Worlds where things that happen in the real world, will happen. Except there's going to be quite a difference. Like for example, in the English dub version of Pokémon, everyone and the Pokémon are called by their English dubbed names. Also, extra things that are going to happen in the real world,will happen in the parallel world while it'll take a while for what is going to happen in the real world, will happen. In the Japanese dubbed version of Pokémon, everyone and the Pokémon (except for a few from the Pokémon I-V Generation) will be called by their Japanese dubbed version names,even the towns and cities. Another example, in the English dubbed version,Ash's name is Ash Ketchum,but,in the Japanese dubbed version, Ash's name is Satoshi. It makes it hard for us to tell which world is a parallel and which is real unless you ask them their name or if they tell you their name.

**Incomplete worlds:** Parallel worlds that we have visited more times than the other parallel worlds that are based on that world but years later. For example, if we were to go to like World A and finish our adventure there or if someone joins a team before we leave,the world will restart once we come back to it, a lot of worlds later. Then, if we finish our adventure in that world, we then get sent back to that world, but only years later if something is going to happen in the future, which is known as World B. World A can only restart 3 or 4 times while World B will only restart 2 or 3 times because we didn't visit World B until we came back to World A the second time. So, if World A's limit is 3 or 4, World B will also be sealed off as well even if we visited it 2 or 3 times.

* * *

If Pokémon X and Y series comes on October,then,that means the last episode of the Best Wishes series may or may not end on September because it usually takes the Pokémon Company a while to create the first episode,find people to play the characters voices (or use the same voice actors for characters like Ash),decide which Pokémon Ash will get,who will appear on the series,create a theme song for the X and Y series (for the Japanese dubbed version),and who will be Ash's traveling companions? Knowing Iris, she'll appear on the series in the future just like how Misty appeared on the Advance series,May appeared on the Diamond and Pearl series,and Dawn appeared on the Black and White (Best Wishes) series. There are now 5 Fairy-type Pokémon: Sylveon,Flabébé,Spritzee,Swirlix,and the Lengendary Pokémon, Xerneas.


	13. Coco VS Livebearer!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or Toriko. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me.

I made a mistake when I said that I was going to upload the the Caesar Clown arc of the One Piece manga version. Then, the Unova League Tournament of Pokémon Best Wishes and Pokémon Black and White: Rival Destinies. Then, Pokémon: The Final Journey. Actually, it was in this order:

One Piece (manga) (Caesar Clown Arc) - Pokémon Best Wishes 2 - Pokémon BW: Adventures in Unova - Fighting Foodons - Pokémon: The Final Journey

* * *

**Chapter 29-Elena Arc:** Dead Heat! Coco VS Livebearer!

We were having a game of food concentration called Gourmet Tasting against Livebearer. The stakes of the game is our memories of food, also known as our Food History. It's still our turn and we have20 points thanks to Coco making two hits, the Cherraple and Watermelon Clam. Coco picked a card which was the Smashroom but we need the other Smashroom card to make it a hit. Once Coco matches up the cards, Elena will cook the Smashroom and I'll eat it. But the question is, can Elena cook it?

Announcer: Now then, following the Cherrapple, Team Coco-Toriko-Komatsu-Jing-Elena hit the Watermelon Clam and finished eating it. And then the next card was the Smashroom. That's a 20-point ingredient, but...

Coco: Number 55.

Match flipped over the card and we were surprised. It was the Smashroom.

Announcer: There it is! A hit on the Smashroom! Elena will be cooking it and if Jing finishes eating it, they'll earn the points!

Elena: (determined) Leave it to me.

* * *

**In the Kitchen**

Elena: (confused) How do you cook a Smashroom?

Then, a blue hand appeared and tapped the Smashroom and then blue dots appeared on it.

Elena: Huh? What was that?

The same thing happened again as the hand tapped the Smashroom and blue spots appeared on it again.

Elena: (confused) I...have to tap it? Alright then. (taps the Smashroom)

The spice spores appeared on the Smashroom.

Elena: Hmm. (gets an idea)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Elena: (appears) (smiles) Cream of Smashroom soup. Enjoy. (places the bowl down)

Me: Looks good. (puts hands together and bow) I give thanks to all of the ingredients in this world, Itadakimasu. (takes a bite) Mmm, it's delicious!

Elena: (light blush) It was nothing, Jing.

I finished eating the soup in just a few more bites.

Me: (puts hands together and bow) Gochisousama deshita.

Announcer: With the Cherrapple,Watermelon Clam,and Smashroom, they suddenly have three hits in a row! And they finished eating them all, as well! They now have a total of 40 points!

Komatsu: (happy and cheerful) All right! We suddenly got a 40 point lead!

Announcer: By getting points three consecutive times in a row, the turn now switches to Livebearer-sama.

Match: (thinking) (glances at Coco) Coco, he's really something. Did he achieve this using his incredible eyesight that can even capture electromagnetic waves? Or with his power of foresight as a fortune teller? Either way, there's no man we could trust with this more than him.

Livebearer: It looks like those were no coincidences.

Coco smirked a little.

Livebearer: The odds of getting three consecutive hits among 56 cards are 1 in 148,665. That's a figure I would find difficult to chalk up to being a fluke. So you know, do you? Which cards are hits?

Coco: That goes for both of us, does it not?

Livebearer's grin increased more.

Komatsu: Both of you?

Elena: (thinking) Don't tell me that Livebearer must be somehow cheating so easily. If he is and he knows which cards are hits,then, we're all in big trouble.

Livebearer: It seems I do have quite a formidable enemy. Dealer-san, Number 32 please.

Match flipped over the card and it was a 50 point card.

Shin: It's the Intestine Worm.

Louie: (shocked) 50 points?!

Livebearer: Number 16.

We (except me,Coco,and Elena) were tensed to see if Livebearer's choice would be a hit or not.

Announcer: There we have it! A hit! The Intestine Worm, a 50 point ingredient!

Shin: (worried) (small sweatdrop) This is bad. He turned the game around with the turn of one card.

Match: (not surprised) (glances at Livebearer) (thinking) I see. I expected that he would cheat, but he's started to do so this early?

* * *

**Flashback**

Right before the card deck that we were going to be using for Gourmet Tasting could be picked.

Livebearer: I have my pride as gambler. I would not do something as low as that.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Coco: (thinking) He spouts lies as if it was normal as breathing. From the beginning, he wasn't one bit picky about how he'd do this match. All he has is a vulgar desire to devour all of our memories.

Announcer: Please eat all of the Intestine Worm.

Livebearer hot up from his seat.

Match: My subordinates are keeping a watchful eye on the kitchen and the ingredient warehouse. Even beyond that, as soon as we detect what trick you're using, we'll deal with it appropriately.

Livebearer: (doesn't mind) Go ahead. Be my guest.

Livebearer cooked the Intestine Worm on a curved pan then added wine to it to flambé them. Komatsu was impressed, but not Elena, knowing that he's using other people's memories to cook the ingredients he hits.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

He then finished the Intestine Worm and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Announcer: Intestine Worm, eaten completely! Livebearer-sama earns 50 points! A sudden upset!

Livebearer: Let's keep this going. Number 4.

Announcer: Human-Faced King Trumpet Mushroom, 70 points.

Komatsu: (surprised) 70 points?!

Livebearer: Next, I'll do...Number 36.

Announcer: Human-Faced King Trumpet Mushroom! Another hit!

Toriko: He's getting multiple high-point ingredients in a row...

Livebearer: The game is set up so the higher the point values of the ingredients, the harder the cooking and eating become.

Announcer: The time limit for eating the food completely is the number of points it's worth in minutes. So if he does not finish the 70-point Human-Faced King Trumpet Mushroom within 70 minutes, it's an out!

Ram: In other words, for the higher-point and more difficult ingredients, you're given more time to finish eating them?

Livebearer was cooking the Human-Faced King Trumpet Mushroom in some broth in a skillet.

Announcer: By the way, among the cards there are ingredients that are easy to cook and eat but have high point values, the big-hit ingredients.

Komatsu: Big-hit ingredients?

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

The faces on the Human-Faced King Trumpet Mushroom were happy while blushing.

Livebearer: And on the other hand, there are big-misses. (eats a Human-Faced King Trumpet Mushroom)

Ram: On top of the joker ingredients, there are big-hit and big-miss ingredients...?

Shin: Whether you can handle those three types of cards well will probably be the key to winning this match.

Livebearer finished eating the Human-Faced King Trumpet Mushroom.

Announcer: Eating complete! Livebearer earns another 70 points!

Mafia Men: (shocked) (different responses) What?! Shit.

Livebearer: Numbers 37 and 3, please.

Announcer: Oh, this is a big-hit card! The Melon Egg, a 100 point hit!

Komatsu: (flabbergasted) Did he say 100 points?!

Elena: (medium anime vein mark) (furious) No...Fucking...Way!

Me: (shocked) (gasp) Elena.

Elena: (embarrassed) (giggles) (scratches the back of her head) Heh heh. Sorry about my language, Jing.

Livebearer cut the Melon Egg in half and then he ate both halves.

Announcer: He finishes eating it easily! Now, in this turn, Livebearer-sama earned a total of 220 points. The turn now switches to Coco.

Mafia Men: (angry) (anime vein mark) Dammit...

Komatsu: He suddenly got 220 points.

Toriko: We're counting on you here, Coco.

Match: (thinking) Unlike that cheating bastard Livebearer, Coco is getting hits based on skill. There shouldn't be any problem.

Coco: (thinking) There are faint electromagnetic waves emanating from the cards. Their differences appear as different colors and shapes. It's similar to sensing colors when looking at numbers or letters. In other words, synesthesia. I separate the different electromagnetic waves the cards release using my synesthesia and I hit the cards with the same color and shapes. But using this method, I don't know what the ingredient's type or point values are. But based on the 12 cards Livebearer and I have drawn so far, I have a good idea of what images the high-point cards have. He knows all of the cards' ingredients and point values. Unless I keep attacking right from the opening, he'll get far ahead in points.

Toriko: (turns to Coco) Coco? Hey, we're seriously relying on you.

Coco: (turns his head) Toriko,Komatsu-kun,Jing,Elena-chan.

Toriko: Huh?

Komatsu: Huh?

Me and Elena: Huh?/What is it, Coco?

Coco: (smirks) The one relying on others is me. Please, find a way to eat these completely.

Komatsu and Elena: (nods)/(smirks) (both) Okay!

Toriko: You got it!

Me: (grins) Of course.

Coco: (turns back) Numbers 23 and 44.

Match flipped over the two cards and there was a picture of pudding on both of the cards.

Announcer: There it is, Pudding Mountain! They've hit a 150 point ingredient!

Everyone (except Coco) was smiling and was surprised at the point value of the ingredient.

Toriko: (smiling) I'm smelling some powerful sweet scents of vanilla and custard. (looks up) Huh?

Everyone looked up and saw that the roof of the stadium was moving. Then, the floor a few feet from us was moving away. A giant plate rose up from the floor and a giant bucket appeared high above the plate. The bucket was turned upside down and pudding that was literally the size of a mountain came out of it and landed on the plate.

Toriko: (flabbergasted) The hell is this?!

Elena: (shocked and amazed) It's huge! So freaking huge!

Livebearer grinned.

Announcer: It's huuuge! This is Pudding Mountain! It's just like a real mountain! A super-gigantic ingredient! Unless this is finished within the time limit of 150 minutes, it will be a give-up!

Komatsu: (sweatdrops) All of this in 150 minutes?!

Me: (runs over to Toriko and Komatsu) I'll help Toriko eat it!

Elena: (runs with me) (little worried) Are you sure you can help Toriko eat that whole thing in just 150 minutes?

Me: (grins) Sure I can.

Livebearer: (laughs) I wonder, can you finish it all? Or will you take a give-up? Do remember that if you do that twice in a row, you lose.

Toriko and Komatsu were staring at the Pudding Mountain.

Announcer: Now, the time limit is 150 minutes. Can Toriko and Jing eat all of this super-huge Pudding Mountain or will he choose to give up on this one?!

Toriko: Don't be an idiot.

Livebearer: Huh?

Toriko: Unfortunately for you, pudding is one of my favorites. I'm really gonna love eating this.

Komatsu: (amazed) Toriko-san!

Me and Toriko: (puts hands together and bow) I give thanks to all of the ingredients in this world, Itadakimasu!

Toriko sucked in a little of the pudding while I sucked in a lot more than Toriko.

Toriko: (loves the taste) Mmmmmmm! (swallows) Yum!

Me: (loves the taste) Mmm, so delicious!

Toriko: It's full of egg,milk,and sugar, and it's got a rich sweetness and thickness to it. It's truly a magnificent pudding taste!

Toriko started climbing up on the Pudding Mountain while sucking away at the pudding. I was just chomping away at it while climbing in a different direction.

Toriko: (climbing while sucking up the pudding) Yum!

Me: (eating) So sweet! It's wonderful!

Komatsu: (confideI knew Toriko-san could do it!

Elena: (cheers) You two are doing great! Keep at it!

Livebearer: (surprised) How...?

Coco: Toriko, you're as much a big eater as ever.

Komatsu: But are they gonna be okay? Eating all this at such a quick pace...(gets an idea) Ah, I know!

Komatsu went and gotten three ingredients then headed towards the kitchen.

Komatsu: Found just the thing.

Komatsu was chopping up the ingredients with a knife.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We were still eating the Pudding Mountain.

Komatsu: (calls out) Toriko-san! Jing-san!

Me: (stops eating) Huh?

Toriko: (stops climbing and slurping) (turns and looks down) What's wrong, Komatsu?!

Komatsu: If you both eat too fast, your blood sugar will rise! (points at a jar) Putting this Mineral Leek sauce on it will adjust both of you guys absorption of sugar and help with your digestion!

Toriko: Oh? Thanks!

Komatsu: (applies the sauces) Mineral Leek sauce,Almond Cabbage and Banana Cucumber cream should...lower the blood sugar while changing the taste here and there. That way Toriko-san and Jing-san won't get sick of the taste mid-way through.

Elena: (feeling left out) I-I'll help out as well. (applies the sauces) There.

Me and Toriko came to the ground and went to the spots where the sauce and creams was applied.

Toriko: (slurps the spot where the Almond Cabbage was applied) (enjoys taste) This has some fragrant almond flavor, doesn't it?!

Me: (enjoys taste) Yum! It does!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me and Toriko: (puts our hands together and bow) Gochisousama deshita! (collapses onto the floor with big bellies)

Announcer: Eating complete. Somehow, Toriko was able to consume that towering mountain of pudding in just 30 minutes!

Komatsu: (cheers) You did it,Toriko-san, Jing-san!

Announcer: Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena has earned 150 points, giving them a total of 190 points! They've now narrowed Livebearer-sama's lead to 30 points!

Coco sighed in relief.

Elena: (smiles) (impressed) I can't believe you two ate it in just 30 minutes!

Me: (grins) What did you expect Elena? That we wouldn't finish the whole thing?

Toriko: (smiling) Man, that Pudding Mountain was tasty!

Komatsu: The point different is suddenly really small now!

Coco: Now then, let us continue. Next, I'll take numbers 38 and 2.

Match: Got it.

Announcer: And now we have the Summer Whiskey!

Match: (looks at monitor) 50 points. They hit another high-point ingredient.

Elena: (whispers to me) How is it a high-point card?

Me: (thinks about it) I...I...(sweatdrop) have no idea why are they saying that.

Livebearer: Are you okay with that? There is a 5 minute postponement allowed between when you finish eating one item and when you pick the next card. (looks over at Toriko and Komatsu)

Komatsu: Summer Whiskey, isn't it also known as Sun Liquor?

Toriko: It's a liquor made of Sun Durians,that are said to be blessed by the Sun,mixed with Planet Water,which you can only find deep underground, and it's then aged for 30 years.

Komatsu: (marvels) 83% alcohol! That's some incredibly strong liquor!

Livebearer: No matter how heavy a drinker you are, that's liquor guaranteed to leave you drop-dead drunk. Even if it's just for five minutes, wouldn't it be best to let Toriko rest? (turns back)

Coco: (small grin) Rest? Heh. You really don't know the man known as Toriko.

Livebearer: (looks back) Oh.

Toriko had just finished the Summer Whiskey in just a few seconds.

Elena: (amazed) That was fast!

Toriko: (drunk) (smiling) Yum! What a rich liquor! My whole body's warming up! (wants more) Another one! Bring me more!

Komatsu: Um,Toriko-san,you've already drunk one bottle, so you're done.

Everyone was amazed that Toriko finished the Summer Whiskey.

Announcer: Toriko has somehow managed to finish it already! His team earns 50 points!

Komatsu: (presents something on a plate to Toriko) Ah,please have some snacks to go with the alcohol, Toriko-san.

Livebearer: Hmm?

Toriko: (enjoys) These are great! (eating)

Livebearer: That's Cheese Napa Cabbage.

Match: Your next cards?

Coco: Yes. Numbers 7 and 49, please.

Announcer: Moving on, we have a hit on the 70 point Bullet Acorns!

Toriko: (smiles) Nice one, Coco!

There were bringing the Bullet Acorns Tree by backing it up on a truck towards Toriko.

Announcer: Bullet Acorns...When they sense a tremor the acorns,that are hard as iron, fire at the speed of bullets! They're some high Capture Level acorns!

Komatsu: (yells) When Bullet Acorns hit the ground, they immediately release poisonous sprouts. (stops yelling) Please catch them before they get lodged in the ground!

The truck kept backing up and then, it stopped and the tree shifted forward and back to its original position. It then released a lot of Bullet Acorns at Toriko. It looked like the Bullet Acorns were colliding with Toriko.

Komatsu: (worried) Toriko-san!

Elena: (worried) Is he okay over there?

Me: (not worried) Elena, don't underestimate Toriko just because something that looks difficult for other people, may look difficult for him. In fact, this is nothing.

When the tree finally stopped launching Bullet Acorns and the smoke dispersed (or dissipates), Toriko was alright and had not even a single scratch mark on him from the Bullet Acorns.

Toriko: (had the Bullet Acorns in between his fingers) Is this okay? It was a pretty easy task, honestly.

Komatsu sighed and was relieved.

Elena: (talking to me) It's like nothing even worries you, Jing.

Me: (chuckles) I just don't get worried. Only most of the times do I ever get worried.

Komatsu was boiling the Bullet Acorns in a pot. Livebearer was looking at Komatsu cooking the Bullet Acorns.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Komatsu: (places bowl of Bullet Acorns in an orange liquid, onto the table) Here you go. Sweet-boiled Bullet Acorns.

Toriko: (eats one with some chopsticks) (amazed) Ooh! Even though they're called bullets, they have such a soft and tender taste to them! (eating) Yum!

Toriko finished eating the Bullet Acorns a few seconds later.

Toriko: (puts his hands together and bows) Gochisousama deshita.

The mafia men were cheering loudly.

Announcer: He's finished it! Earning 70 points! In this turn, Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena have reached a total of 310, taking back the lead!

Elena: (ecstatic) We've taken back the lead!

Toriko: (overjoyed) All right!

Komatsu: (ecstatic) (cheers) Yeah!

Coco: Understand, Livebearer? This is Bishokuya Toriko.

Livebearer: Quite commendable. He easily finished all those ingredients without one give-up. I don't believe I've ever seen such a thing before. (thinking) And I also know I have one more opponent whom I must be wary of. As a chef, I can tell that this man has been casually performing some exceptional cooking. Toriko hasn't noticed that it's all thanks to him that he's been able to finish all of those ingredients so easily. (drools) Even though it's been just five items, that sensibility can't be hidden. Oh, I want to peek at it. His Food History,knowledge,philosophy,beliefs...Just what are his goals? (creepy grin) Talent that piques my interest so much...You can be sure I'm going to steal it! (slurps) The golden contents of that brain!

Coco: Uh...(glances at Livebearer)

He saw Livebearer was drooling and looking straight at something. So he glanced to the right, in order to see what Livebearer was looking at. He saw that Livebearer was looking at Komatsu and then he gasped and realized that Livebearer is now after Komatsu.

Livebearer: (still has drooling) (turns back) Now then...(creepy grin) It's my turn, isn't it?

Coco: Is he really coming now?

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The men that were working for Jong were loading up the ingredients that they won at the Gourmet Casino, onto a train. All of the ingredients were surrounded by a white veil.

Jong: (thinking) Thanks to my Freshness Knife (blade is made from the nose bone fragment of a Breath Dragon; the handle is made from a branch of the Air Tree and the chest plate feathers of a Hungri-La Bird), I can create a cloak of air that will cause the cells on the inside and outside of the ingredients to prevent bacteria from getting inside the ingredients and making them go bad. (stops thinking) I wonder how's the family is doing?

* * *

**Meanwhile at multiple viewpoints**

Me,Tre,Sari,Kazu,and Laura: (sneezes) Ah-choo! (wipes nose) (various responses) Someone must be talking about me.

* * *

**Back with Jong**

Jong: Now that everything is loaded onto the train, let's get out of Jidal.

The men cheered and got onto the train. The train started up and was moving away from Jidal by going along the tracks.

* * *

Time for info about a future member of a team:

Pinkie Pie (from one of the Tumblr ponyverses)

**Name:** Pinkamena Diane Pie (full name)

**From:** ? (there are lots of My Little Pony ponyverses that may have a murderous Pinkie Pie who loves to kill and calls herself Pinkamena, so she could be any one of those Pinkie Pies)

**Occupation:** Murderer from Sugarcube Corner (the case was called Slaughtercube Corner) (she's not the Pinkie Pie who was executed by decapitation),the Cook of the Team Seven Sins (each member has a sin, so that's seven members in all), and the 3rd person to join Team Seven Sins. She's also a human-turned-pony.

**Power:** Can release her murderous intent and/or killer aura upon her foes,really good with a knife or knives,has the sin of Lust (there's different kinds of Lust,like the lust for money,power,etc.; she has the lust for killing ponies),and knows how to use the forbidden, dark technique of the Revitalizing Kitchen Knife (she owns one made out of a Gourmet Jellyfish).

**Full Course Menu:** Dark and Creepy **Combo with:** ?

**Hors d'oeuvre: **?

**Soup: **?

**Fish:** Sea Piranha Eaten Alive

**Meat: **Brain Urchin

**Main dish:** ?

**Salad:** ?

**Dessert: **?

**Drink: **Brandy Tiger Blood

* * *

**Note:**

I have to do more than 100 chapters and write,type,and upload in just 40 days or more. Also, it's been revealed on Serebii that there's going to be a new Pokémon series in the future on October 17th in Japan. It's called **Pocket Monsters - XY **and it stars Ash and Pikachu traveling in the Kalos region. **The Extremespeed Genesect - Mewtwo's Reawakening** movie will appear on July 13th 2013 in Japan.

I'm trying to update more than a 100 chapters before **Pocket Monsters - XY **comes out onOctober 17th in japan. The last episode of Pokémon Best Wishes may end in September.

When there's a new Pokémon series that is going to appear in Japan that means that a new world is going to appear. A parallel world to be exact. Only if it involves Ash traveling in the region and is competing in that region's tournament, will a parallel world will be created off of the Japanese dubbed version of that series (it'll be a while until the English dubbed series is made and the last episode of the previous series will appear),except, nobody in that world will be speaking Japanese, just English.

* * *

**Info:**

Genesect are Pokémon artificially revived from 300 million year old fossils by the Plasma Gang. Heading to the place they believe is their former home, they're seized by despair when they find it to look completely different - a mountain ravaged by heavy snowstorms. "WE WANT TO GO BACK HOME..." With these words, the five Genesect head towards the metropolis New Tork City, searching for the landscape they knew back then. Mewtwo senses their voices as, just like the Genesect, it too was created by human hands, born from the genes of Mew. Ash and friends arrive in New Tork City, having travelled there in order to check out Pokémon Hills but then the Genesect show up, and the super-fast Red Genesect fires off an energy ball towards Satoshi and the other yelling out "ELIMNATE THE ENEMY". Mewtwo sweeps in and blocks the attack. It says that it understands how the Genesect feel - it too was not meant to exist in this world but despite that, it's still going to stop them from attacking the Pokémon of the city. The two clash, the shockwaves from their incredible fight flying all through the city. Does Mewtwo display its true power after awakening? How does this battle guided by fate end? Ash promises to take the Genesect to their home. How will he an Pikachu manage to fulfill their promise and save the city!?

It was later announced that this movie will feature Mewtwo as the other main character within the movie, and that it will tie in with the current anime plot. It was later revealed that the movie showcases a new form of Mewtwo. Mewtwo's new forme is called its Eclair Forme.

* * *

**Worlds that we've visited back when alternate world's portals (except alternate League portals) haven't been unlocked and how many times we've visited it when that world restarts back to the first episode like One Piece (nobody will remember us or what we did): **(anime/manga/game) (**once:** we've only visited and finished the world only once and it hasn't repeated because we haven't visited it again) (***:** we haven't finished our adventure in that world yet, so it won't repeat until we finished our adventure there)

Pokémon (#1- Pokémon Best Wishes and Black and White) (both alternate and real world) * (it hasn't repeated back to when Ash first started his journey is because our adventures in this world isn't over yet)

Ninja Nonsense (2nd world where me and Ash first meet Shinobu while Jong,Gary,and Meowth (Team Rocket) meets Shenobu) (world's portal is cut off)

Fantastic Children (once)

Inuyasha (three times) *

Digimon Adventure 01 (three times)

Jing the Bandit King (learned how to become a bandit from Jing) (founded out that my name is Jing and that I look exactly like him,except the way I act) (world is closed off from the portal)

B-daman (once)

Beyblade (once)

Bakugan Battle Brawlers (once)

Zatch Bell (once or twice) (the portal opened after Faudo was defeated)

Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (once)

Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (once) *

One Piece (all three worlds,twice) *

Ouran High School Host Club (twice)

Kirby Right Back at Ya' (once)

Bleach (more than once) *

Ocarina of Time (game and manga) (once)

Majora's Mask (game and manga) (once)

Link's Awakening (manga)

Wind Waker (game and manga) (once)

Phantom Hourglass (manga) (once)

Twilight Princess (game) (once)

Four Swords (manga) (once)

Oracle of Seasons (manga) (once)

Oracle of Ages (manga) (once)

Minish Cap (manga) (once)

Fighting Foodons (2 times)

Full Metal Alchemist (once)

Love Hina (once)

My-HiME (once)

Eternal Sonata (twice)

Dinosaur King (once)

PONYO (once)

My Neighbor Totoro (twice)

Spirited Away (twice)

Kiki's Delivery Service (twice)

Castle in the Sky (twice)

Howl's Moving Castle (twice)

Black Cat (once)

Sonic X (twice)

Dragon Ball (twice)

Death Note (once)

Naruto (two worlds (anime and manga),three times)

Yu-Gi-Oh! (#1-the very last episode (Yami is defeated and the 7 Millenium Items are lost)) (twice)

Detective Conan: Case Closed (twice) *

Yumeiro Patissiére (once) *

Magical DoReMi (once)

Sasami: Magical Girls Club (once)

Brigadoon (once)

Toriko (once) *

Power Puff Girls Z (twice)

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles (once) * (portal opened up after escaping from Fai's homeworld)

xxxHOLiC (once)

Kingdom Hearts (game) (twice)

Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (game) (twice)

Kingdom Hearts II (game) (twice)

Megaman NT Warrior (EXE - Beast+) (once)

Megaman Star Force (once) * (haven't gone to the Tribe Arc)

Jungle de Ikou (once) (why make an Anime with only 3 episodes?)

School Rumble (twice) (1st time: Tenma and Harima joined Sari when we were leaving their world and then, Team Mystery was formed)

Blue Dragon (once) (can't summon our shadows anymore, we've stopped summoning them recently)

Yu Yu Hakusho (once)

Gurren Lagann (once)

Lucky Star (once)

Hell Girl (once) (haven't come back once Season 1 was over)

Wedding Peach (once)

This Ugly Yet Beautiful World (once)

Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (once)

Shaman King (once)

Air Gear (once)

Shinzo (once)

Duel Masters (once)

.hack/SIGN (twice)

.hack/Twilight (twice)

Deltora Quest (once)

UFO Valkyrie (once)

Solty Rei (once)

Durarara (once)

Fooly Cooly (once)

Rave Master (once)

Tide-Line Blue (once)

Mahoromatic (once)

Aquarion (once)

Escaflowne (once)

Hamtaro (twice)

Buso Renkin (once)

Ranma 1/2 (once)

Kodomo No Jikan (once)

Shugo Chara (once)

Tales of Symphonia the Animation: Tethéalla (once)

Naruto Shippuden (two worlds,two times) *

Witch Blade (once)

Tales of the Abyss (once)

Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood (twice) *

Moetan (once)

Dragon Ball Z (once)

Dragon Ball GT (once)

Digimon Adventure 02 (three times)

Digimon Tamers (three times)

Digimon Data Squad (three times)

Digimon Spirits (three times)

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (twice)

Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (once) *

Sands of Destruction (once)

Eden of the East (once)

Card Captor Sakura (twice)

Beywheelz (once)

Digimon Xros Wars (once)

Deadman Wonderland (once) (we almost literally died here)

Shin-chan (three times)

Cardfight! Vanguard (once)

Parappa the Rapper (anime) (once)

Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (once) *

Tales of Vesperia (once)

Tales of the Abyss (once)

Beyblade Metal Fusion (once)

Beyblade Metal Masters (once)

Beyblade Metal Fury (once)

PSYREN (once)

Pokémon Coliseum (three times)

Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (three times)

Ultimo (once)

Pokémon Ranger (two times)

Pokémon Ranger: Shadow of Almia (two times)

Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (two times)

Pokémon Adventure (three times)

Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! (once)

Bakugan: New Vestroia (once)

Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (once)

B-daman Fire Spirits (once)

Crash Fight B-daman (once)

Jade Growing Up Again Comic Series (go to the link on my profile) * (left after Chapter 11 but may come back even if we don't want to at Chapter 12 of the Comic Book Series)

Sgt. Frog (Keroro Gunsou in japanese) (hasn't repeated)

Blue Exorcist (finished our adventure there only once) (anime version)

Seven Samurai (finished our adventure there only once)

Cage of Eden (finished our adventure there only once) (we almost literally died here as well)

PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure (once) (going for PokéPark 2: Wonder's Beyond when I finally buy it)

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team Versions (were turned into Pokémon) (once)

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time,Darkness,and Sky Versions (were turned into Pokémon again) (once)

* * *

Sorry I'm not updating fast. I get on the computer at 3:00 PM and get off at 12:00. Sometimes I get distracted watching the Doctor Who episodes. I'm currently on Season 6. I'm also anxious because in a few more days is the Toriko Movie - Acacia's Special Menu. Girim a member of the Bishokukai) has taken the Infini Bee and is heading towards an island with the Infini Bee itself. It's up to the Four Heavenly Kings plus Komatsu (who has to tag along) to protect Acacia's Special Menu from Girim before it's too late. I guess this movie happened after the Four Beast Arc but before the Chef Fest Arc.


	14. Coco's Strategy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or Toriko. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. The next Sub Chapter may be based on the crossover episode that is between Toriko,One Piece,and Dragon Ball Z; or maybe based off of Blake's Moemon Adventure (Espeon of Shadows) or Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth (Espeon of Shadows).You'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Chapter 30-Elena Arc:** Coco's Strategy!

We were having a game of Gourmet Tasting against Livebearer. We have 310 points and Livebearer has 220 points, which means that we're in the lead by 90 points. Livebearer was currently battling a Rockmadillo, which had a Capture Level of 60 and was worth 70 points, which means 70 minutes for him to cook and eat the Rockmadillo.

Announcer: Now, if Livebearer-sama can finish eating the Rockmadillo that he hit, he'll earn 70 points! But his opponent is a wild beast with a formidable Capture Level of 60! It's gonna be pretty tough!

Komatsu: If he can't finish it, the 70 points will go to our side, right?

The Rockmadillo charged at Livebearer but then Livebearer caught it between its horns by crossing the back of his knives together in an X formation. He then threw it and it fell on its back. Then, the tip of the Rockmadillo's tail fell onto its stomach.

Elena: (drinking some water) (shocked) (spits out water in shock) What the?!

Toriko: (shocked) He's strong!

Livebearer cooked the Rockmadillo meat on a pan and ate took a few minutes to eat it.

Announcer: Livebearer-sama brilliantly eats the Rockmadillo completely! And he receives 70 points!

Livebearer: Number 9 and number 50.

The cards had a picture of a giant purple lizard, which was worth 150 points.

Announcer: Another hit! The 150-point Sanzu River Venomous Lizard! A poisonous special preparation ingredient!

The Sanzu River Venomous Lizard was brought up in a cage. It hissed at Livebearer.

Livebearer: (twirls and thrusts his knife) Okay!

The Sanzu River Venomous Lizard was sent flying onto its back. Everyone was surprised at his strength.

Me: (thinking) Showoff. The name is different from the parallel world when it was called the Sanzu River Poisonous Lizard? Weird.

Livebearer was cooking the Sanzu River Venomous Lizard in a pot of liquid.

Livebearer: (scooping out the scum) Okay, okay...Okay...

Komatsu: (impressed) The Rockmadillo and then the Sanzu River Venomous Lizard!

Livebearer ate the Sanzu River Venomous Lizard and wiped his mouth.

Announcer: He has also performed the difficult cooking for the Sanzu River Venomous Lizard and eaten it completely. And he receives 150 points!

Elena: (mutters) Yeah, through nothing but cheating. He's using other people's memories to cook the food.

Livebearer called out the next two cards, which had the Garlic Crab on them.

Announcer: And now a big-hit card has appeared! A hit on the 200-poit Garlic Crab!

Ram: (worried) A big-hit card. It's not only easy to eat completely, but is worth a lot of points.

Shin: I can understand that Melon Egg from before but I can't believe he's getting big-hit cards so easily.

Match: (thinking) He know perfectly which card is which. Just what kind of trick is he using?

Livebearer was in the kitchen, steaming the Garlic Crab in some wooden boxes.

Livebearer: The best way to cook a Garlic Crab is by steaming it.

The Garlic Crab was finished cooking and Livebearer ate it in just a few minutes.

Announcer: Livebearer-sama finishes it completely! And he earns 200 points. In this turn he earned 420 points, totaling 640 points.

Komatsu: (impressed) H-He's incredible.

Toriko turned towards Komatsu, wondering what he means by what he said.

Komatsu: The big-hit cards are different, but for the most part, he's getting all the difficult to capture and cook ingredients. Especially the Sanzu River Poisonous Lizard. Quite a lot of technique is necessary to remove the venom. You need to maintain boiling water at exactly 80 degrees and remove the venom along with any scum. His skill as a chef is genuine.

Livebearer: (thinking) Of course. But they're techniques I stole from numerous chefs. (grins) Ah, I want to suck lots of ideas out of that brain of yours soon!

Announcer: With three consecutive hits and eating completions, the turn now switches.

Torikio: (determined) Coco, I need you to get us some high-points, too! Whatever comes up, I'll make sure to eat all of it!

Coco: (thinking) At a glance, this game seems to be a battle of points. But after examining the flow of it this far, it actually is not.

One of the cards had a purple skull above it.

Coco: (thinking) It is a match to avoid the opposite of big-hit cards, the big-miss cards as much as possible. Though it is called concentration, the numbers on the back of the cards are put there purposely to make it easier to remember the locations of ingredients. In other words, hitting cards in this game is a prerequisite for playing it.

There was one card that had electricity being emitted from it.

Coco: (not thinking) Number 5.

Elena: (shocked) It can't be, that's the...the...

Announcer: Incredible! Number 5 is the Electric Banana, a narcotic ingredient!

Match: (thinking) So now we've got an illegal ingredient.

Coco: (thinks about it and decides) Number 54.

Announcer: Ah! This is the Atlas Crab! It's an out! That is our first out on either team so far this game!

The turn now switches to Livebearer-sama!

Toriko: (wondering) Coco!

Komatsu: (concerned) Coco-san!

Elena: (mutters to herself) Good thinking. Nobody knows how to

Livebearer: (thinking) So he got an out on purpose, eh? Could he have picked a card incorrectly? Or was he just trying to check the point values of some ingredients? Either way, even if you know which cards are hits, you've said yourself that you don't know the detailed contents of the cards. The reason he would go so far as missing the second card...Heavenly King Coco, it seems you've understood the point of this game, eh? Yes. The key to this game is to avoid retiring mid-way through.

* * *

**Flashback with Livebearer's thoughts**

There were 2 guys being held in a beast kind of creature's hands.

Livebearer: (thinking) The reason the teams that have challenged me to Gourmet Tasting have all lost is not because of the point values when all of the cards were drawn, but because they drew big-miss cards mid-game and retired.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Livebearer: (thinking) When he saw that Electric Banana card and judged that it would be hard to eat completely, he purposely avoided getting a hit. But even if you know that, your chances of winning are still zero.

The cards were glowing green.

Livebearer: (thinking) Cheat contact lenses. All of the cards in Gourmet Casino are specially manufactured so when you look at them with these cheat contacts, you can see the contents of the cards appear in mid-air as a 3D image. I know which are big-hits and big-misses in a single glance.

Announcer: Now, he has a chance to create a big gap in points. Livebearer-sama now enters his third turn!

Livebearer: Number 28 and number 45.

Announcer: Livebearer-sama hits the 60-point Rock Potato!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Livebearer: Number 14 and number 39.

Announcer: Following up is the Brain Urchin! A 30-point hit!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Livebearer: Number 10, number 17.

Announcer: Incredible, another big-hit card! The Numblemon! It's a 200-point hit! Livebearer-sama keeps getting one after another!

We each had different reactions as Livebearer was getting hit after hit.

Me: (frustrated) Oh, come on! Another big-hit high-point card!

Elena: (not amused) If this keeps up, we'll be so far behind him in points.

Livebearer squeezed the juice from the Numblemon into his mouth. It looked like electricity formed around him and disappeared.

Announcer: In this round Livebearer-sama has earned 290 points. His total is now 930 points. Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena still have only 310 points. The lead has gotten even wider! The turn now switches to Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena.

Coco: Number 51.

Announcer: Oh, man! Number 51 is the Dynamidragonfly!

Ram: Dynamidragonfly. That's another ingredient that's hard to finish.

Coco: Number 19.

Announcer: Ah, Number 9 is the Rock Lizard. That's another out.

Toriko: (concerned) Coco!

Komatsu: (concerned as well) Coco-san!

Announcer: What's going on, Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena?!

Livebearer: (thinking) Seems I was right; he can't grasp the contents of the cards. (stops thinking) Now then, I'll decide victory or defeat right here and now!

Livebearer called out the next two card numbers.

Announcer: Taste Ant, a 40-point hit!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Livebearer called out the next two cards again.

Announcer: Foam Fruit! A 20-point hit!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Livebearer called out his last two cards.

Announcer: My goodness, another big-hit card! Gold Shrimp! A 200 point hit! A rushing onslaught of hits! On this turn, Livebearer-sama earned 260 points! For a total of 1,190 points! Now the difference between him and Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena is 880 points!

Everyone was worried about the difference between points.

Announcer: 10 types of cards remain. Things have gone considerably grave for Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena!

Toriko: (voices out) If the point differences gets any bigger, we'll be in trouble!

Elena: And if that does happen, we can all kiss our Food History goodbye.

Komatsu: (concerned) Coco-san!

Coco: (thinking) I predicted that from the game's opening he would earn points efficiently. And seeing my outs, he's more recklessly been getting hits. (looks up) The problem starts here. The cards he's purposely avoiding. Those are most likely the worst big-miss cards.

All three cards had a skull above them in a different color.

Coco: (thinking) Our chance for victory lies there! All that's left is the order. (stops thinking) Number 1 please.

Announcer: It's the 30-point Atlas Crab!

Komatsu: That's the ingredient that came up before.

Coco: I'm going to take this one. (turns left) Toriko,(turns right) Komatsu-kun, I'm counting on you. (looks straight) Number 54.

Announcer: Number 54, a hit on the Atlas Crab!

A cage with the Atlas Crab in it was raised from the floor. Toriko went over to the Atlas Crab.

Toriko: (cracks his knuckles) Okay, leave it to me.

The Atlas Crab raised its claw at Toriko. Toriko jumped back and avoided its claw.

Toriko: Flying Fork!

The Atlas Crab turned its body to the side and Toriko's attack bounced off of its shell.

Toriko: (surprised) What?!

The Atlas Crab spun its body at Toriko and hit Toriko with its tail,but, Toriko blocked it. The Atlas Crab jumped into the air, heading towards Toriko.

Toriko: 18 Ren Kugi Punch! (hits the Atlas Crab at the underside of its belly)

After 18 hits from Toriko's attack was over,the Atlas Crab fell backwards to the ground.

Toriko: (wipes his chin) That took some time. (turns toward Komatsu) You're up for the cooking, Komatsu.

Komatsu: (rolls up his left sleeve) Okay! Leave it to me.

Me: Elena, why don't you go help Komatsu with cooking the Atlas Crab?

Elena: Are you sure, Jing?

Me: (smiles) Positive.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

After a few minutes of cooking the Atlas Crab, they were done.

Komatsu: (bringing the food on a cart) Atlas Crab dressed with chili sauce.

Toriko: (amazed) Looks great!

Komatsu: (smiling) First we boiled it,then rubbed in some honey to make the meat tender and then we added the chili sauce, giving it a beautiful shine. Bon appetit.

Toriko: (puts hands together and bow) I give thanks to all of the ingredients in this world, Itadakimasu! (takes a bite) (enjoys taste) Yum!

Me: Good job with the cooking, Elena.

Elena: (light blush) It was nothing. All I did was help.

Me: Still, you did pretty well.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Toriko: (puts hands together and bow) Gochisousama deshita.

Announcer: Eating complete! That earns 30 points.

Komatsu: But the point difference is still huge. It's a pretty austere situation.

Toriko: Let's keep going, Coco.

Coco: (thinking) There's only about 10 types of cards left.

There were 5 cards with skulls above them in a different color.

Coco: (thinking) And these five poison images...are also the cards he's avoiding. Unless I see for myself, I won't know. (stops thinking) Number 21.

Match flipped over the card and we (except Elena) were all surprised.

Announcer: Th-This is a Poison Potato! A big-miss card has appeared!

Coco: (shocked) Poison Potato!

Elena: What's a Poison Potato?

Announcer: This is a super-special preparation ingredient. In all of history, no one has ever successfully detoxified it. A super-poisonous potato!

Komatsu: (flabbergasted) Poison Potato? There's no record of even Setsuno-san ever removing the poison from this.

Toriko: (hand under chin) So we can't eat it?

Coco: Yeah. It's impossible. The poison of the Poison Potato is said to be 20 times that of the Puffer Whale. It's a deadly poison that even I don't have the antibodies for.

Komatsu: And it's only 10 points. It's impossible to detoxify it and finish eating it in just 10 minutes.

Coco: That's truly a big-miss ingredient.

Livebearer: Ah, what an awful ingredient. Even I would have to pass on that one.

Coco: Match,number 24, please.

Match: (thinking) He doesn't intend to hit it, does he? (flips over the card)

Announcer: This is a joker card! And it's the super-special preparation ingredient, the Nitro Cherries!

Komatsu: (flabbergasted) N-Nitro Cherries! The cherries that explode with just a slight stimulus. Unless it's cooked with incredible precision, it will explode inside your body after you've ingested it. It's an extremely dangerous ingredient.

Coco: And what's more, this card is just 10 points. It's a big-miss but also a joker card.

Ram: Joker card? That's the first time we've seen one.

Louie: Yeah. If they finish eating that,they can trade an one card of their own with one of their opponents. If they can do that,they can narrow the point gap, but...

Louie: Even if they hit that Nitro Cherry, eating it completely will be difficult.

Elena: First the Poison Potato, and now the Nitro Cherries. Both are super-special preparation ingredients,they're both worth 10 points, and they're both impossible to eat in 10 minutes. But we can't give up even if we make a hit on them.

Komatsu: S-She's right. We just have to try to cook and eat them in just 10 minutes.

Me: If it's possible.

Announcer: Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena make an out! The turn switches.

Livebearer: The cards we choose are finally getting difficult. Number 18, please.

Announcer: Number 18, the Hannya Panda! There's one more Joker card!

Coco: (shocked) H-Hanya Panda?!

Komatsu: (shocked) It's a wild beast with a panda-like appearance that lulls its opponents into a false sense of security and then ferociously attacks their opponent.

Toriko: They're Capture Level 80. They even got wild beasts like this here?

Announcer: However, this Hannya Panda is a 250 point ingredient. It's a joker with a difficulty in capture appropriate to its point value.

Livebearer: (grinning) Too much trouble. Number 12.

Announce: Number 12! The Troll Cheese!

Livebearer: This is an out! The turn switches.

Komatsu: Troll Cheese. A cheese that gives off a strong stench that you can't even breathe. That's an extremely inedible ingredient. And it's 10 points. This is a big-miss card, too.

Toriko: So he didn't make that joker card a hit.

Coco: In terms of points, he has a big lead. There's really no merit for him to go out of his way to fight the Hannya Panda and trade cards. (thinking) But more important, the Troll Cheese and the Hannya Panda...(stops thinking) Number 11.

Announcer: Number 11! The Urchin Rat! Its Capture Level is high, but it's only 10 points. This is also a big-miss card!

Coco: Number 27.

Announcer: Number 27, Caesar Snake! Out! And that's also a big-miss card! The turn switches.

Komatsu: Both the Urchin Rat and the Caesar Snake are above Capture Level 50, but they're only worth 10 points.

Announcer: With that, every type of card has been exposed. All of the remaining cards cannot be won with ordinary methods.

Komatsu: (thinking) (worried) (feeling dread) No matter which ingredient we hit, I'm not sure if I'll be able to cook it.

Coco: (thinking) There are 9 types of cards remaining. The point difference is 850. In order to make a comeback against him here...

Livebearer: Numbers 11 and 21, please.

Match flipped over a card.

Announcer: Urchin Rat!

Match flipped over the other card.

Announcer: And Poison Potato! That's an out! The turn switches.

Toriko: He just purposely got an out!

Me: (thinking) He only did that so that way, when we make a hit on one of the ingredients, it'll be hard to cook them without an ordinary method and in the end, we'll have to do a give-up.

Elena: Such a strategy won't work on people like us. Maybe...just, maybe...I could try and cook either the Hannya Panda or the Nitro Cherries. But...will I be able to cook them?

Ram: I knew it. Since he's got such an advantage in points, he's not forcibly exposing himself to danger.

Shin: The first one to get 10 outs loses. The first ones who got an out was Coco's group's side. If they keep just getting outs like this, they'll lose.

Louie: Anyhow, we need to get a hit on a card before him.

Coco: (decides) Toriko.

Toriko: Huh?

Coco: You're up.

Toriko: (understands) Finally, huh?

Coco: Numbers 18 and 35.

Announcer: The Hannya Panda! A hit!

Coco: It's up to you.

Toriko: Right.

The floor next to us started to open up.

Announcer: Wild beasts with Capture Levels over 60 are held in the underground storeroom!

Toriko jumped down into the room below. A creature with glowing red eyes was heading towards Toriko. The ground was shaking with each step the creature took. Once it was in the light, it looked exactly like it did on the cards.

Toriko: This is my first strong opponent in a while. Perfect for the spark to cause a comeback.

* * *

**Back to us**

Livebearer: That's right. The only way for you to comeback now is to use jokers. (giggles)

Coco: Komatsu-kun. I have something to talk to you about.

Komatsu: (turns head to Coco) Huh?

The face on the Hannya Panda's belly looked angry and then, the Hannya Panda was roaring. It raised its fist at Toriko.

* * *

**Info:**

There is lots of Cyber Pokémon that were created by Jong.

He also created lots of other Pokémon too.

**Legendary Crystal Pokémon:**

Rubion-The Ruby Lion Pokémon

Ammamoth-The Amber Mammoth Pokémon

Topagle-The Topaz Eagle Pokémon

Emerola-The Emerald Koala Pokémon

Sapphrimp-The Sapphire Shrimp Pokémon

Amethese- The Amethyst Geese Pokémon

Amethox-The Violet Amethyst Fox Pokémon

Dragonal- The Legendary Crystal Dragon Pokémon

**He even made Pokémon that are based on things like:**

Seedre (Seed Pokémon)-Budilly (Bud Pokémon)-? (Spring Stone)/? Summer Stone)/? (Autumn Stone)/? (Winter Stone)/? (All 4 stones)

Meo/Meochan (The Honoring Pokémon) (the only one of its kind and is the master of the Food Honor Temple of the Skii region)

Mea/Meachan (The Delicate Pokémon) (the only one of her kind just like Meo)

There's many more where those came from.

* * *

**More Info: **

By the way, Sword Art Online is coming onto Toonami, this Saturday. The Toriko Movie is on Saturday as well as you know it. So, until I can get a chance to watch the 3 hour recordings I set at 12:00 and 3:00 on Saturday, I won't be able to make a chapter based on it. It will be a future chapter. There will be lots of spoilers. Like, new teammates for the teams,including ours; new wardrobe (this usually happens when we're in an online game world; we get wardrobes that will appear in front of us) changes;new attacks;including new responsibilities. Like, taking care of the Great World Tree's (we meet him a few times after appearing in the World Temple) human daughter, Lily (little girl; 2nd doctor).

The leader of Team Seven Sins is the fusion between me and Jong. His name is Jigon (used to live in the Fusion World). He would only appear when me and Jong fuse together. When we decided that we were fusing for the last time (after the fusion ends, half of my and Jong's energy is wasted). Once Jigon was diffusing, he didn't want to diffuse, but, he did. After waking up, Jigon appeared in front of us, real and solid. His sin is Wrath. He has my and Jong's powers and memories (we still have ours, he has a copy of both of our memories). He's also in a relationship and combo with Pinkamena (boyfriend/girlfriend) (they're almost acting like a perfect married couple).


	15. Toriko VS the Hannya Panda!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or Toriko. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 31-Elena Arc:** Toriko VS the Hannya Panda!

We were having a game of food concentration called Gourmet Tasting against Livebearer. We have 340 points while Livebearer has 1,190 points; he was in the lead by 850 points. Toriko was facing off against the Hannya Panda which is worth 250 points. So he has to defeat the Hannya Panda in just less than 250 minutes. Then, it will be up to Komatsu to cook it.

Livebearer: The wild beasts in Gourmet Casino with Capture Levels over 60 are managed in a special underground storeroom. Most guests that come to get ingredients from there do not come back. But I suppose you'll have to go for it...That Joker ingredient you need for a comeback.

Match: He's right...If Toriko finishes eating the Joker ingredient,the Hannya Panda, then he can trade one of his cards with one of Livebearer's. Our chance of making a comeback will increase, but...(turns) Can he beat that thing?

The Hannya Panda roared.

Coco: Komatsu-kun, I have something I want to talk to you about.

Komatsu: (turns to Coco) Huh?

The Hannya Panda was roaring loudly.

Toriko: (calm) I see. So you wanna eat me,too, huh? (grins) This'll be my first strong opponent in a while. Guess I'll be serious, too. I give thanks to all ingredients in this world. (puts his hands together and bow)

The Hannya Panda raised its right arm to attack Toriko

Toriko: Itadakimasu.

It launches its right arm at Toriko, but Toriko dodges its attack.

Announcer: Toriko dodges the attack!

The Hannya Panda aimed and thrusted its left paw at Toriko.

Toriko: Fork Shield!

Toriko's Fork Shield blocked the Hannya Panda's attack.

Toriko: Knife!

Toriko's attack hits the Hannya Panda.

Announcer: He makes a direct hit on the Hannya Panda!

The Hannya Panda attacks Toriko again with its shoulder tusk,but, Toriko dodged its attack.

Announcer: Toriko dodges a tusk attack!

Toriko: Leg Knife!

The Hannya Panda dodged Toriko's attack by doing a backflip.

Announcer: The Hannya Panda dodges it with a backflip!

After landing on the ground, the Hannya Panda thrusted its body forward by jumping off of the ground, quickly towards Toriko and opened its mouth. The Hannya Panda closed its mouth.

Elena: (worried) Toriko!

The Hannya Panda's mouth was opening. Toriko was holding onto its teeth while trying to push open its mouth with his feet. The Hannya Panda crashes into the wall with Toriko in its mouth.

Announcer: And then it charges right into the wall! Will Toriko be okay?!

The Hannya Panda got its head out of the wall and was searching around for Toriko.

Me: It looks like Toriko escaped from its mouth.

Announcer: Ah, it's searching for Toriko! Toriko is gone!

The Hannya Panda roared a little more loudly.

Announcer: The Hannya Panda has completely lost track of Toriko!

The Hannya Panda was punching the ground.

Announcer: In despair, he's pounding the ground with a flurry of punches! That Hannya Panda sure is terrifying. It has speed,power,and technique all in one. An incredible wild beast!

Komatsu: (terrified) Toriko-san!

Match: (impressed) I've never seen a ferocious panda like that.

Coco: It's a panda by name only.

Komatsu and Match: Huh?/Hmm?

Elena: What do you mean, Coco?

Coco: It's only called that because its fur's color scheme resembles that of a panda. But among all mammals, it's one of the top couple in terms of ferocity.

The Hannya Panda is omnivorous, so given half a day it could wipe out all of the flora and fauna of an entire mountain. Truly a deed of a demon. A hannya.

Toriko: Over here. (right arms' size increases) 18 Ren Kugi Punch!

The Hannya Panda jumped back, but Toriko jumped towards it and hit it with his attack. After the 18 hits, the Hannya Panda was sent flying backwards into the wall. It looked like the Hannya Panda was defeated.

Announcer: The Hannya Panda is down!

The mafia men and Komatsu cheered. Me,Coco,and Elena were not cheering. We could tell that it was not over yet.

Komatsu: (cheers) All right!

Coco: Not yet!

Komatsu: Huh?

Livebearer grinned and Komatsu looked at the screen. The Hannya Panda fell off of the wall and landed on its paws and feet. The Hannya Panda started to growl really loudly and the eyes and mouth of the markings on its belly were glowing yellow.

Announcer: The Hannya Panda has stood back up! The hannya pattern on its body is looking more and more angry!

Komatsu: (shocked) N-No way...

Toriko: (panting) For having that shaped body, he sure is agile.

* * *

**Flashback with Toriko's thoughts**

During when Toriko launched the 18 Ren Kugi Punch.

Toriko: Just before the 18 Ren connected,he jumped backwards, moving with the flow of the force.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Toriko: (panting) (unbuttoning his shirt) I don't see opponents like this too often in hand-to-hand combat. (takes off his shirt) If I let my guard down I'll be in trouble. (throws his shirt) So in that case, (eyes glow yellow) I think I'll stop thinking as well.

The Hannya Panda launched attack after attack at Toriko. But Toriko keeps dodging all of the Hannya Panda's attacks.

Announcer: Another violent rush from the Hannya Panda!

Louie: That Hannya Panda...

Shin: It's really blowing its lid.

Ram: And its attack power is getting even stronger.

Match: But Toriko's movements have gotten better than they were earlier.

Toriko was still dodging the Hannya Panda's attacks.

Match: It's almost as though he's reading all of the Hannya Panda's attacks.

Coco: (answers Match) It's intuition.

Match turned to Coco.

Coco: Toriko has stopped thinking and is fighting purely on instinct based on previous fighting experience.

Match: (impressed) Instinct?

Livebearer: Just what I'd expect from Toriko. He's the first guest to ever fight on-par with the Hannya Panda.

Toriko still keeps dodging all of the Hannya Panda's attacks, which is making the Hannya Panda more and more angry as its attacks keeps missing.

Announcer: None of the attacks make contact!

The Hannya Panda was really angry and was roaring really loudly.

Announcer: And the Hannya Panda's anger reaches the "M-A-X" max!

Toriko: Here goes...(charges up for his next attack)

The Hannya Panda headed towards Toriko.

Toriko: 36 Ren Twin Kugi Punch!

Toriko's attack makes contact with the Hannya Panda. The 36 hits sent the Hannya Panda crashing backwards into the wall, again.

Toriko: (puts his hands together and bow) Gouchisousama deshita.

The Hannya Panda fell to the ground, defeated.

Announcer: Toriko has defeated the Hannya Panda!

The mafia men were cheering.

Komatsu: (cheers again) All right!

Elena: (impressed) He did it. He defeated the Hannya Panda!

Coco: As you'd expect, it couldn't flow with the force of the 36 Ren.

Match: (impressed) What a crazy bastard. He's gotten stronger from when he was back in Ice Hell.

Livebearer: Pretty good, Toriko.

Coco: (smiles) Komatsu-kun, it's your turn next.

Komatsu: (turns to Coco) Huh?

Coco: There's a favor I'd like to ask of you.

Komatsu: That's the thing you said you wanted to talk to me about before, right?

Coco: (nods) Yes.

* * *

**Back with Toriko**

Toriko: (tired) (panting) I haven't got...an ounce of strength left.

* * *

**Back with us**

Komatsu: (shocked) Eh? You want me to do that?

Coco: That's the only way we can win.

Elena: Then I'll do it.

Komatsu: Eh? Are you sure, Elena?

Elena: (not backing down) (nods) Yes, I want to do it no matter what.

Then, we heard a noise next to us. We turned to see the floor next to us was rising. Toriko,who was panting,and the Hannya Panda,who was knocked out, appeared.

Komatsu: (relieved/worried) Toriko-san!

Livebearer: So you've beaten the Hannya Panda. But of course, it was not an easy fight,even for Toriko, it would seem. (turns) (giggles) Though I'm relieved he didn't lose. I'd hate it if his precious brain were eaten by the panda.

Coco: (thinking) Toriko. Not only did he take considerable damage, but he shot a 36 Ren. His stamina is sure to be near its limits.

Komatsu approached Toriko, who was sitting on the stairs.

Toriko: (tired) (panting) Komatsu, (looks up at Komatsu) I'm counting on you to cook it.

Komatsu: (nods) Right!

Me: Elena...

Elena: (nods) (gets up from her seat) Got it, Jing. I'll help Komatsu cook the Hannya Panda.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Komatsu and Elena were in the Kitchen.

Announcer: The time limit for eating all of the Hannya Panda is 250 minutes. Toriko defeated the Hannya Panda in 40 minutes, so there were 210 minutes remaining after that. But now that time is down to just 15 minutes.

Komatsu: I've got to cook it carefully and make a dish that will restore plenty of Toriko-san's stamina.

Livebearer: (watching the big screen) Oh, he's steaming it. Good idea.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Announcer: 10 minutes remain! Chef Komatsu and Elena has placed the steamed meat on a vegetable and wrapped them in huge wrappers, creating summer rolls!

There were plates containing lots of summer rolls.

Announcer: With 8 minutes to go, they're complete!

Komatsu and Elena placed the plates on the table.

Toriko: (amazed) Oh, those sure look good!

Komatsu: (has two small bowls) There's a special soy sauce-based sauce and mayonnaise, so add whichever you want and eat it right...(interrupted)

Toriko: (finishes eating) (puts his hands together and bow) Gouchisousama deshita.

Komatsu: (flabbergasted) Fast!

Announcer: Toriko finishes eating in an instant! With Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena finishing the Hannya Panda, they earn 250 points!

The mafia men cheered. The ingredients that both groups made a hit were being displayed.

Announcer: And because the Hannya Panda is a Joker ingredient, they are given the right to trade one card with one of Livebearer-sama's!

Coco: I wouldn't expect that our points would follow when trading a card with you, yes?

Livebearer: That's right. Points you've earned can never be taken away. The points from the traded ingredients can only be added to either side.

Coco: (understands) Got it. Then I'm trading. I'll take the Garlic Crab from you.

Announcer: Oh my! They've chosen to take the both easy-to-eat and high-point big-win card.

Livebearer: Yes, of course. So, which will you be giving to me from your side?

Coco: We'll give the Summer Whiskey.

Announcer: The Summer Whiskey, a 50 point ingredient!

Livebearer: Oh? I was sure you would give me one of the 10-point junk cards.

One of Livebearer's henchman were pushing the Garlic Crab on a cart to our side while Livebearer's other henchman was pushing the Summer Whiskey on a cart to Livebearer's side.

Announcer: Now, the trade commences. Please eat them completely!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Komatsu finished cooking the Garlic Crab.

Komatsu: Please enjoy the Garlic Crab in the form of sashimi.

Toriko: (amazed) Ooohhhhh!

Komatsu: The scent is strong, (small bowl of sauce) so use this special sauce to...(interrupted)

Toriko: (finishes eating) (puts his hands together and bow) Gouchisousama deshita.

Komatsu: (surprised) Another fast one!

Toriko got up from his seat and his muscles increased.

Toriko: (feels recovered) I've recovered!

Announcer: And now they've earned 200 points!

Livebearer: (grinning) (thinking) Oh, I get it. The reason you traded the 50-point Summer Whiskey rather than a 10-point card. All of the remaining 8 types of cards have been exposed, so Coco knows all of the ingredients' types and points. He total number of points from the remaining cards is 310. Even if Toriko finishes eating all of them, they'll only have 1,100 points. If they use the Joker ingredient,the Nitro Cherries, to invoke the ingredient trading rule they will be able to trade for my highest-point ingredient the 200-point Numblemon. Giving them 1,300 points, more than enough for a comeback. In theory, that is. But the chance of that actually happening is close to zero. It is impossible for Toriko to eat all of the remaining ingredients. And I will also be flipping cars and getting ingredients. Which Coco will be aware of. Their only hope of victory is that I lose by default. (grins even more) Coco's aim is to make me retire from the game, eh?

Announcer: Now, Livebearer-sama will drink the Summer Whiskey!

Livebearer: The drink said to make even the heartiest drunkards keel over, the Summer Whiskey. Do you think that even though Toriko could drink it that I cannot? To be honest with you, (grins) this is one of my favorites. (drinks some of the Summer Whiskey) Oh, that's right. (calls out to one of his henchmen) Hey, bring them.

What was put in front of Livebearer was a plate of Cheese Napa Cabbage.

Livebearer: I'll need these. (eats one)

Komatsu: (gasp) Cheese Napa Cabbage!

Ram: That's...

* * *

**Flashback with Ram talking**

During when Komatsu was giving Toriko some Cheese Napa Cabbage.

Ram: (continues) the ingredient Komatsu gave Toriko when he was drinking the Summer Whiskey, isn't it?

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Livebearer: (eating) It has the effect of breaking down strong alcohols and strengthening the functions of the liver. The one ingredient compatible with the Summer Whiskey. (grins) Thanks for the hint about the good snack!

Komatsu was shocked. I didn't say anything since I knew that copying Komatsu was something that will come back to haunt Livebearer. Elena was being held down in her seat by me.

Shin: To hell with that!

Louie: Copying him is a dirty tactic!

Livebearer: (drinking the Summer Whiskey) (thinking) I do believe I can call this my victory drink. (finishes drinking)

Announcer: Livebearer-sama finishes the Summer Whiskey! That earns 50 points!

Coco: Toriko.

Toriko: (turns to Coco) Huh?

Coco: I'm going to take an out. So try to relax your body for every second we have.

Toriko: (disagrees) Uh, I don't really need a break or anything...(interrupted)

Coco: Number 11, number 14!

Match: Right.

It was the Urchin Rat and the Rock Lizard.

Announcer: Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena get an out! The turn switches to Livebearer-sama!

Livebearer: (blushing from the Summer Whiskey) Oh? Do you perhaps still have some damage from your fight with the Hannya Panda? (giggles) Then I will chose number 11 and number 41 and also get an o-u-t!

Elena: What?!

Livebearer: I won't let you rest.

Coco: Okay, here we go!

Livebearer: Hm?

Coco: Number 15, number 51!

Announcer: Oh, a hit on the Dynamidragonfly!

Livebearer: Oh. You're not going to give Toriko a rest? (grins) Have you perhaps gotten a bit desperate?

Coco: (thinking) This is all according to plan. Now we'll get three consecutive hits and finish eating them all. Jing,Elena-kun, I'm counting on you.

Me: Elena.

Elena: What is it, Jing?

Me: I want you to follow my advice. Cook the Dynamidagonfly for a short time but at a high temperature or else they'll explode.

Elena: (nods) Got it.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Elena: Dynamidragonfly tempura. I cooked them for a short time at a high temperature, just like you said.

Me: (eating) (enjoys taste) So delicious!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me: (finishes eating) (puts his hands together and bow) Gouchisousama deshita.

Elena: (happy) You finished them, Jing!

Announcer: And they finish eating the Dynamidragonfly! They've earned 30 points!

Coco: Number 12, number 41!

Announcer: And now a hit on the Troll Cheese! An odd cheese with a stench 3,000 times stronger than blue cheese. For just 10 points, it's a big-miss ingredient!

Me: I need you to make it into something easier to eat and smell directly. Like, cheese on crackers but try and make it tasty. Anything that's sweet or something like that.

Elena: (nods) Sure, I can try that.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Like I told her, she cutted up the Troll Cheese and put the slices onto crackers. Then, she added some sauce that was made from a Honey Dragon's honey on top of the cheese.

Me: (enjoys taste) It's stinky, but it's so good!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me: (finishes eating) (puts his hands together and bow) Gouchisousama deshita.

Elena: (cheers) All right!

Announcer: The Troll Cheese is eaten completely! They've earned 10 points!

Coco: (thinks about it) (decides) Number 24! Number 42!

Announcer: Th-There it is! The Nitro Cherries! The super special preparation ingredient! It's a Joker card, they've hit a 10-point big-miss card!

Livebearer: (grinning) Oh, you hit that? Do you perhaps intend to eat it?

Coco: (thinking) If we don't eat this, we can't win.

Me: (thinking) It's all up to Elena to cook the Nitro Cherries. But...can she cook them without them exploding?

One of Livebearer's henchmen appeared in a protective metal suit, pushing the cart that had a case filled with water and had the Nitro Cherries in them.

Announcer: An ingredient that must be handled with extreme caution as it will explode with just a slight stimulus...we have the Nitro Cherries!

Livebearer: (grinning) I wonder if you can safely eat them? The Nitro Cherries...

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong: (inside the train) Good job, guys. All the ingredients have been loaded up.

Tetsuya (Beyblade Metal Fusion): Well,crab, it took us a while to procure all the ingredients you needed, crabby. (Bounty: 2,000,000;shocking,huh?)

Sesshomaru: What do you need all these people for?

Jong: It's a secret plan of mine. (activates train) Next stop, Gourmet World!

The train left and headed towards the Gourmet World.

* * *

Jigon

**Name:** Jigon

**Age:** ?

**Occupation:** The Leader of Team Seven Sins and the fusion between Jing and Jong.

**Power:** Has all of Jing and Jong's powers (including Devil Fruit powers) and the sin of Wrath.

**Bounty:** Doesn't have a bounty yet.

**Full Course Menu:** ? **Partner:** Death Gore Chimera (descendant of the Death Gore) **Combo with:** Pinkamena

**Hors d'oeuvre:** ?

**Soup:** ?

**Fish:** ?

**Meat:** ?

**Main dish:** ?

**Salad:** ?

**Dessert:** ?

**Drink: **?

**Pokémon:** None.

* * *

The episode of Sword Art Online will be the first dubbed episode since there is no dubbed version episodes of Sword Art Online, just subbed. So, it looks like they finally translated Sword Art Online.


	16. The Remaining Worst Ingredients

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or Toriko. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 32-Elena Arc:** The Remaining Worst Ingredients!

We were having a game of food concentration called Gourmet Tasting against Livebearer. We have 830 points while Livebearer has 1,240 points; he was in the lead by 410 points. We had made a hit on the Nitro Cherries and it is up to Elena to cook them. It's been a few minutes since she was given the Nitro Cherries. She was in the kitchen, pouring some kind of liquid into the container that had some of the liquid with ice in it.

Announcer: The time limit to finish eating them is a mere 10 minutes.

Elena: (checks temperature) 6° Celsius, just like Coco said. (takes ice out with a strainer) Now, to add the Nitro Cherries in here, safely.

Coco: 6 degrees. That's the temperature the Nitro Cherries are stable at.

Elena slowly added the Nitro Cherries to the liquid.

Elena: (a little worried/calm) One wrong move and they'll explode.

Elena put her hands to the sides of the containers where the rubber parts were and pushed her hands through. She grabbed the knife that she left in the container and is going to cut the Nitro Cherries with her right hand while holding the Nitro Cherries with her left. She was bringing the knife slowly to the Nitro Cherries.

Coco: While maintaining the temperature, you need to detach the layers through the boundary points. And during that time, you mustn't apply even a small shock to it.

Toriko: So that's how you cook the Nitro Cherries?

Me: Come on, Elena. You can do this. Just be calm and concentrate.

Elena was able to cut a small part of the layers.

Elena: The boundaries of the Nitro Cherries layers are very hard to cut when I must not go beyond the layers. If I do,then, the Nitro Cherries will explode and might even take me along with them.

Announcer: Only 30 seconds left to finish eating them!

Elena: (worried) It's impossible to cook them in the remaining 30 seconds. We'll have to perform a give-up if we don't finish cooking the Nitro Cherries.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Me: Elena. (disappears)

* * *

**Back to Elena**

Elena: (depressed) I'm sorry, Jing. I can't cook them in the remaining time limit.

Announcer: Remaining time, 15 seconds! 14,13...

Me: (appears) Hey, Elena.

Elena: (shocked) Jing, what are you doing here?

Me: I give thanks to all ingredients in this world. (put my hands together and bow) Itadakimasu! (grabs the Nitro Cherries quickly and swallow them whole)

Everyone (except Livebearer, who was grinning) was shocked to see me swallow the Nitro Cherries without thinking.

Announcer: Eating complete!

Me: If I'm going to eat the Nitro Cherries again (this is my third time eating them like this again), I'll have to take the explosions like a man (been nullifying the explosions, making it even weaker).

The first explosion went off and I really felt that.

Elena: (really worried) Jing! Are you okay?!

Livebearer: (grinning and giggling) He really ate it! What an idiot! That's like sticking lit dynamite inside your body.

The second explosion went off and I felt that as well, but a little more painful than the first.

Match: Jing!

Toriko: (worried) That idiot! I understand he ate it before time ran out, but he could've thought of a better way to eat it.

Komatsu: (worried) Jing-san!

Elena: (very worried) Jing!

I fell to my knees in pain because I was feeling really hurt.

Me: (thinking) (groaning in pain) There's a real reason I decided to take the explosions like a man. It was because my Gourmet Cells felt excited like this ingredient was one of those ingredients. The ingredients...that will help strengthen my Gourmet Cells.

Coco: (thinking) Hang in there, Jing.!

Livebearer: (grinning and giggling) That's a super-big-miss ingredient! Make sure you savor it, Jing!

Me: (looks at the camera) Livebearer!

Livebearer: Hm?

Me: (getting up) There are no misses among ingredients. To me, all ingredients in this world are hits to me and a blessing to not only me,(stands up) but to everyone in this world.

Elena: (impressed by my speech) Jing, that was wonderful.

Announcer: With the eating of the Nitro Cherries, Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena earns 10 points.

Coco: (thinking) With the explosion from the Nitro Cherries,the organs inside his body should have gotten badly damaged, but Jing's Gourmet Cells should be trying to rebuild those damaged organs at an incredible speed. Okay. We've got to hurry.

Livebearer: (pretending to be worried) Wha?! They're all hits? What a worrisome statement. Maybe all the ingredients I've ever eaten were misses?! (grinning) In that case I'm really looking forward to Toriko's memories! But still, I really think...(looking at Komatsu) (creepy grin and drooling) you alone would be plenty.

Komatsu was terrified of Livebearer's look. While me and Elena were heading back to the arena, my Gourmet Cells had evolved from the Nitro Cherries' explosions and I felt much stronger than I did before.

Announcer: Jing finished a Joker ingredient, so Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena can now trade one ingredient with one of Livebearer-sama's.

Ram: If either side finishes that ingredient, they'll earn that ingredient's points.

Coco: I'd like to make the trade.

Livebearer: (accepts) Yeah, of course. From you, we'll take the Numblemon. And we'll give the Hannya Panda.

Livebearer: Oh, my.

Announcer: Ah, incredible! For the big-hit card,the Numblemon, Coco has traded the 250 point Hannya Panda! And rather than a 10-point junk card, he's offered up a high-point ingredient!

Match: (worried) (realizes) (thinking) I see. If Livebearer does a give-up here, the 250 points for the Hannya Panda will be added once again to Toriko's side. Is that what he's going for? But if Livebearer does eat the Hannya Panda, the 250 points will go to him instead. Then a comeback will be impossible.

Livebearer: (grinning) You really want me to do a give-up, don't you?

Coco didn't say anything; he still had that calm look on his face.

Livebearer: (still grinning) (thinking) But I can see through to the fact that that's not your true goal. I've read it. I know what the final ingredient you want to make me eat is. (giggles) (stops thinking) You idiot...(emitting a dark aura)

Elena: (senses something) (thinking) What is this dark, frightening aura? (looks at Livebearer) I can't believe it coming from Livebearer.

Livebearer: (still emitting dark aura) (creepy look) Do you perhaps think that I cannot defeat the Hannya Panda?

Coco still didn't say anything. After a while, the dark aura around Livebearer disappeared.

Livebearer: (grinning) But I don't need to. It's too much of a pain in the ass.

Match: (surprised) What?!

Coco gave a silent look like he knew that Livebearer would do that.

Announcer: Ah! And now Livebearer-sama has passed on the Hannya Panda! That's the first give-up of the game! The Hannya Panda is added to Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena once again!

Livebearer's henchman was pushing the cart that had a plate with a Numblemon on it.

Announcer: Now for the Numblemon. Please eat it completely.

* * *

**Few Seconds Later**

Elena had cutted up the Numblemon into slices.

Elena: This sauce that is made from the honey of a Honey Dragon will help sweeten the Numblemon up a bit (pours sauce onto Numblemon) just like it made the Troll Cheese taste good.

Me: (grins) Ooh! Itadakimasu! (eats a slice) (thinking) It's shocking and tingling in my mouth but it's a little sweet too. So this is what a Numblemon tastes like? Time to do something stupid again that could end up painful for me. (takes the whole plate)

Elena: (feeling worried) Uh, Jing. What are you doing? Seriously, don't do anything stupid that could end up hurting you.

I didn't listen as I dumped the rest of the Numblemon into my mouth. I dropped the plate and I was groaning in pain.

Elena: (very worried) Jing, what did I just tell you!? You're going to end up more hurt anyway!

Announcer: Oh, Jing! One Numblemon is said to have an electric potential difference of 10,000 volts! And he's eaten it completely with his damaged body! Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena gain 200 points. And now they've miraculously managed to successfully retake the lead!

The mafia men were cheering.

Mafia man #1: (cheers) All right!

Elena: (cheering slightly) (thinking) Even though we're in the lead, what if Livebearer makes a hit on the other remaining ingredients? We would be in big trouble if he gained a lot of points and would be in the lead again.

I was panting as the tingling sensation and the electricity was gone.

Komatsu: (concerned) Jing-san, are you okay?

Me: Komatsu... Even if something that could kill me was put on a plate and was right in front of me, I wouldn't leave anything not even a crumb.

Komatsu,Toriko,and Coco were impressed by what I said.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Sari: (carrying the last of the ingredients into the kitchen area of the train) That's the last of them. We have enough ingredients to restock the train! (World Chef Ranking #37; owner of the Gourmet Express) Let's get out of here, guys!

The members of Team Mystery get on the train. The Gourmet Express is Team Mystery's transportation. Instead of walking, they use a train to travel. Also, they use their train as transportation for other people if they have to travel to another town or city. The train uses one magic induced charcoal (Sari infuses some of her magic into the charcoal) in order to move for one day.

Sari: Jing, please be all right. You can't lost to Livebearer or else all the food you ate with everyone, will be gone. (starts up the train)

* * *

**Back to us**

Me: (sneezes) Ah-choo! (wipes nose) (thinking) This is the second time I've sneezed. Who is talking about me?

Match: (thinking) I can't believe we've made a comeback here...(turns to Coco) Did he predict that Livebearer would pass?

Announcer: Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena have gotten three consecutive hits and complete eatings, so the turn now switches to Livebearer-sama.

Ram: All that's left are big-miss ingredients and narcotic ingredients aren't there? How do we win like this?

Livebearer: (thinking) This is the first time I've had this much fun in this game. And...(grins) that's the whole ball game. (stops thinking) Number 5, number 13.

Announcer: There it is! The Electric Bananas! A 180-point hit!

Ram: 180 points. Does he really intend to eat them?

Shin: If he finishes them, pretty much all of the remaining cards are junk cards.

Louie: This is bad.

Announcer: Because Livebearer-sama has performed one give-up,unless he eats this, he loses.

Match: (small sweatdrop) (thinking) Electric bananas. That narcotic ingredient...

Livebearer's henchman wheeled in the Electric Bananas. Then, Livebearer peeled one of the Electric Bananas.

Match: (thinking) Could that guy really eat them?

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Livebearer brought back a bowl of cooked pieces of the Electric Bananas in some kind of syrup. He ate a spoonful of the stuff.

Livebearer: (enjoys taste) Delicious! Electric Banana boiled in sugar syrup.

We were shocked to see him eat a narcotic ingredient with no problem.

Livebearer: I can't get enough of it! So good! Oh, didn't you know? (explains) If you remove the intense narcotic parts that are bad for the body,with just a little work, it's delicious. (continues to eat)

Toriko: So he removed the poison? That's just a cooking method he took from someone's memories, isn't it?

Livebearer: (eating) Correct. (finishes eating) And eating complete!

Livebearer's henchmen were cheering for their boss, Livebearer.

Komatsu was worried.

Elena: (worried) Oh no, now he's in the lead again. The only ingredients that are left are big-miss ingredients. All together, they won't give us enough points to help us get in the lead again.

Announcer: Livebearer completes it! That earns him 180 points, causing another overtake of the lead. The difference is 130 points. The point values of the remaining cards are 180 in total. This is decisive!

Everyone (except Livebearer) was quiet as we have less points than Livebearer and just like Elena said, the remaining ingredients won't help us get in the lead again.

Livebearer: (giggling) (grinning) It's over! It's no longer possible to make a comeback. Even if you take all of the remaining cards. (giggling then starts to laugh creepily) (gloating) I win! I'm going to get to eat them! That man's memories! Soon! I want to slurp them up soon!

Toriko: That bastard. Gloating over his victory...

Komatsu: (determined) It's not over yet, Toriko-san!

Toriko: (looks down at Komatsu) Huh?

Komatsu: (turns to Toriko) There are still ingredients left! Let's eat them and not leave one left!

Toriko: Komatsu...

Livebearer stopped giggling and had a small grin.

Livebearer: What did...you say just now...?

Coco: There are still cards remaining. That's what he said.

Match: (surprised) Coco? Livebearer: (still grinning) You still intend to continue?

Coco: We'll continue. It's your turn. Hurry and pick your cards.

Livebearer: So you're saying you can see a way to win somewhere in the remaining ingredients, eh? But even in the first place...(creepy tone) In the first place, you were mistaken! Number 21, number 27.

The Poison Potato and the Caesar Snake.

Announcer: It's an out! The turn switches!

Livebearer: (confident tone) I no longer need any ingredients! I'll give you all that's left! (laughing) (stops laughing) If you can eat them, that is. (laughs again)

Coco: I'm truly...

Match: (turns to Coco) Uh...

Coco: (continues) glad. You're acting just as I predicted.

Livebearer stopped laughing.

Coco: Toriko,Komatsu-kun, this is the final stretch. Please eat all of it!

Toriko: (smiles) You got it!

Komatsu: (confident) Just leave it to us!

Me: We'll help too.

Elena: Of course we will, Jing!

Coco made a hit on the Rock Lizard.

Announcer: The Rock Lizard.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Announcer: Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena eat it completely. They earn 50 points!

Coco made a hit on the Urchin Rat.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Announcer: Urchin Rat, eaten completely! They earn 10 points!

Coco made a hit on the Caesar Snake.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Announcer: Caesar Snake, eaten completely! They earn 10 points!

Toriko: (puts hands together and bow) Gochisousama deshita.

Announcer: With three consecutive hits and complete eatings, Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena have 1,360 points. But they do not reach Livebearer-sama by 60 points.

The mafia men were disappointed.

Announcer: Now all that remains is one type of ingredient. And the turn switches to Livebearer-sama.

Livebearer: I thought so. That's the big-miss card you wanted so much for me to eat. The Poison Potato.

Coco didn't say anything.

Livebearer: It's true that it's the worst big-miss card. Normally, one would give up here and the match would be over! Is that what you envisioned, perhaps? (laughs) But I have some bad news for you. The reason you guys were mistaken from the beginning...There isn't a single ingredient in this Gourmet Casino that I can't eat. Not any kind of special preparation ingredient, nor any kind of mighty wild beast. I have the ways to capture and cook them (points to his head) right here in my head. So do you get it? From the beginning you've been fighting a losing battle.

Match: We're beat. That abomination...

Livebearer: Even so,Coco,your cool judgement,Toriko and Jing's frightening appetite...and that chef and girl's exceptional talent. Despite being my enemies, you all truly played admirably.

Livebearer started drooling.

Livebearer: Rest easy. Even if your brains are emptied, it's not like you'll die or anything. In fact, just imagining someone like Toriko-chan with an empty head is so cute. Enough for me to want to let him form a combo with me. Memories are life itself. To have your memories erased for your very life to be taken. This is true victory! This is supreme bliss! And for me, this is the ultimate pleasure! (laughs evilly)

Coco: I knew that.

Livebearer: (confused) Eh?

Coco: The fact that you could eat all of the ingredients, I knew it from the beginning.

Livebearer: Oh, really?

Coco: Someone who cheats so calmly would never purposefully put ingredients into the game that he couldn't eat.

Livebearer: You knew...and you're saying you thought you had a chance of winning?

Coco: (eyes closed) The ways to cook special ingredients...were things you had taken from other people's minds, after all. Even if how to eat them are in your memories...(opens his eyes) the order you would eat the ingredients today would not be in your memories.

Livebearer: Hmm? The order...I ate them? (realizes)

Coco: You know the way to eat it, right?

So you should hurry up and do so. Eat the final ingredient.

Livebearer seemed hesitant.

Coco: However...(smiles) it'll be the last one you eat in your life.

Everyone (except me; I knew Coco's plan the entire time) was surprised by what Coco said.

Livebearer: (hesitant and scared) (sweating) You can't mean...

* * *

**Info: **

The Magic Gourmet Express travels from town to town,city to city,town to city,and city to town. They also serve food on the Gourmet Express that ranges from Hors d'oeuvre to Drink. People have to pay for the ticket(s) and then for the food and/or drink(s). Sari is known as the "Magic Gourmet Express's Owner and Operator" Sari. Satoshi is ranked #43 of the World Chef Ranking, he owns the Gourmet Hot Springs Inn, which is famous for its Hot Springs,service,and food.

* * *

**Members of Team Mystery:**

Sari: Leader

Tenma: ? (use to be the Navigator)

Harima: Swordsman

Emerald (Pokémon Adventures): Sniper

Cilan (Pokémon Black and White) (World Chef Ranking #52; "Mystery Solving" Cilan of the Mystery Cuisine Restaraunt): Cook

Honey (Ouran High School Host Club): Sweets Critic (goes to sweet shops and does a magazine about the sweets there)

Mori (Ouran High School Host Club): Honey's Helper or Assistant

Conan (Detective Conan/Case Closed): Navigator

Karol (Tales of Vesperia): Sniper

Patty (Tales of Vesperia): ?

Anise (Tales of Abyss): ?

* * *

**Jong's Kanto Pokémon Set:**

Even/Eevee (Male) (Starter Pokémon) (he didn't have a nickname back then)

Thunder/Pikachu (Male) (1st Pokémon) (he didn't have a nickname back then)

Weedle (Male)-Kakuna-Beedrill (released at a Beedrill Mating)

Clefairy (Female)

Diglett (Male) (Diglett episode)

Koffing (Male)

Squirtle (Female)-Wartortle

Kangaskhan (Male) (baby) (caught at the Pokémon Reserve) (raised it himself)

Bellsprout-Weepinbell (Female)

Fearow (Male) (defeated by Ash's newly evolved Pidgeot) (caught by Jong after it was defeated)

* * *

Jong is also known as a famous Pokémon Artist and movie star (he makes his own movies in which he's a thief known as the "Phantom Thief" and he steals or capture things that are rare or valuable to other people).

**Movie Examples:**

The Phantom Thief and Pikachu's Golden Lightning (Kanto)

The Phantom Thief and the Battle for the Spheres of the Legendary Bird Pokémon (Orange Archipelago)

The Phantom Thief and the Mystery of the Crystal Tears of Lapras (Johto)

The Phantom Thief and the Chase for Riolu's Sapphire Flute (Sinnoh)

The Phantom Thief and Cubchoo's Diamond Snot (Unova)

New Movie for the Skii Region Coming Soon

New Movie for the Kalos Region Coming Soon

* * *

**Digimon-related:**

**Jong's Crest:** The Crest of Power

**Jong's Digi-Eggs:** Digi-Egg of Power and the Digimental of Desire.

* * *

**Devil Fruits Jong created with Caesar Clown****'s Research:**

Wolf Wolf no Mi Ōkami Model (Wolf Wolf Devil Fruit Werewolf Model) (belongs to a Marine who is the Shipwright of his crew)

Rubīrubī no Mi (Ruby Ruby Devil Fruit)

Yōsei Yōsei no Mi (Fairy Fairy Devil Fruit) (belongs to a little girl from an orphanage; accidentally ate the devil fruit)

Mō ke no Mi Tōhatsu Model (Hair Hair Devil Fruit Head Hair Model) (belongs to a chef of a 7-Star Restaurant)

Shīrudoshīrudo no Mi (Shield Shield Devil Fruit)

Sodateru no Mi (Grow Grow Devil Fruit) (belongs to a casino player)

* * *

**Sneak Peek:** Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth (during the battle against the shadow-like Moemon creatures)

A person was approaching Elena while Meo and Mea (she betrayed the Food Honor Temple) were battling in the Tongs Tent (a tent made out of metal tongs).

Elena: (surprised) Sarah!?

Sarah: (doesn't respond)...(still approaching Elena)

Sarah looked mature yet serious. She was still very beautiful,she had fierce crimson eyes, long silky black hair with long brown streaks in it; her face was very mature yet a little pale, and still had a very well developed body. She was wearing a white dress that looked like it was used for cooking in the kitchen; it didn't show her belly or any of her cleavage. She still stood at a height of 5' 5". She also had a knife strapped to her side.

Elena: (tears in her eyes) Sarah, I haven't seen you in a long time! I've missed you every day! I was always thinking about you,big sister Jane,and Ash!

Sarah: (in front of Elena) (smiling) And I've missed you as well. (bends down in front of Elena's face and places a hand on her shoulder) I wanted to tell you something before I see you for the last time. (reaching for her knife)

Elena: (confused) What do you mean, Sarah?

Sarah grinned. Then, the next thing that Elena knew, a knife was being stabbed into her side by Sarah.

Elena: (shocked) S-Sarah...

Sarah was still grinning.

By the way, Sarah's real name is Sarah Koshi a.k.a. Elena's big sister and Pokémon Hunter J's (real name is Jane Koshi) little sister.


	17. The Moment of Conclusion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or Toriko. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. This is one of the two last chapters until the Caesar Clown Arc of the One Piece manga chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 33-Elena Arc:** The Moment of Conclusion!

We were having a game of food concentration called Gourmet Tasting against Livebearer. We have 1,360 points while Livebearer has 1,420 points; he was in the lead by 60 points. There was only one ingredient left, the Poison Potato. It was Livebearer's turn, he was going to get ready to eat the Poison Potato but then what Coco said about it being the last thing he'll eat, made him hesitant and scared to eat the Poison Potato.

Livebearer: (scared) (sweating) It-It can't be. You were aiming for this from the very beginning? (looks up at Coco) The worst possible eating combination for the Poison Potato?

Toriko: (confused) Eating combination?

Komatsu: (explains) When you're eating multiple foods together, there are things that make good combinations and bad combinations. (thinks of an example) Like, if you eat watermelon and drink beer together, there's an intense diuretic effect which isn't good for the body. But when you eat,say,liver and garlic chives together,the allicin in the garlic causes your body to absorb a higher amount of the Vitamin B in the liver, which is very good for recovering from fatigue.

Coco: (explains) Potatoes are filled with a substance called solanine. It's a poisonous component found inside the sprouts, but the Poison Potato contains a new type of deadly poison called Neosolanine. It has approximately 40,000 times the toxicity of solanine. And it is impossible to completely remove Neosolanine. All you can do is change the disposition of the poison to be exceedingly lower through cooking.

Livebearer: You sure know a lot of poison.

Coco: (still explaining) However...depending on your eating combination, that suppressed toxicity can be brought back to its original strength. Was that information in the data you paid such a high price for?

Livebearer: (remembers) It was, I think...

* * *

**Flashback while Livebearer was talking**

Livebearer: antigens contained in crustaceans,

When he ate the Gold Shrimp.

Livebearer: powerful alcohol,

When he drank the Summer Whiskey.

Livebearer: and the toxins contained in Electric Bananas.

When he was peeling the Electric Bananas.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Livebearer: When brought together,they will react just to weakened poisons, causing a powerful chemical reaction. When...When did you come up with this order?

Coco: (grinning) After you ate the Gold Shrimp. After that, I confirmed that the Poison Potato was in play and the thought dawned on me.

Livebearer: After I ate the Gold Shrimp,you had no guarantee I would eat the Summer Whiskey or the Electric Bananas, did you? (grinding his teeth together)

Elena: (thinking) (sweatdrops) Eat the Summer Whiskey? Who even says that?

Coco: Regarding the Summer Whiskey, we were able to finish eating it once. By sending that to you, I provoked your pride. Humans with paper-thin characters always have the thickest prides. I was certain you would drink it.

Livebearer: After that, there was a possibility I would fight the Hannya Panda.

Coco: Among the 12 ingredients you acquired, only one of them had a high Capture Level difficulty.

* * *

**Flashback while Coco was talking**

During when Livebearer was fighting the Rockmadillo.

Coco: Only the Rockmadillo.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Coco: It was clear that you found it bothersome to fight strong wild beasts. I thought you would pass on the Hannya Panda.

Livebearer: (stalling) I cannot accept this explanation whatsoever. The ingredients you had Toriko and Jing eat had a much greater risk than the eating combination you had me perform. (thinking) just a little longer...Just a little longer...

Me: Didn't I tell you, Livebearer?

Livebearer looked over at us.

Me: To me, all ingredients are hits.

Coco: The Nitro Cherries were a gamble for us, as well. Rather, the trouble was with Jing's eating combination.

Ram: (impressed) They had an eating combination setup for both Toriko and Jing as well?

* * *

**Flashback while Komatsu was talking**

During when Komatsu and Elena were making the spring rolls.

Komatsu: The reason we made the Hannya Panda into spring rolls is that it wouldn't lose its nutrients like Vitamin B1 and such.

During when Komatsu made the sashimi shaped Garlic Crab and when Toriko regained his strength.

With the Vitamin B1 combined with the allicin in the Garlic Crab he ate after, I hoped it would effectively lower his fatigue. And of course, I cooked it to make it taste delicious as well.

During when I was eating the Dynamidragonfly tempura that Elena made.

Coco: The flesh of the Dynamidragonfly that Jing ate right before the Nitro Cherries have the effect of neutralizing exploding ingredients.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Coco: And the intense odor of the Troll Cheese.

* * *

**Flashback while Coco was talking**

During when I was eating the Troll Cheese on crackers with Honey Dragon's honey.

Coco: That protected his nose from inhaling any noxious gases from the explosion.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Livebearer: (clenching his fists in anger) I was wondering why the hell you'd go out of your way to eat something that smelled so bad...

Elena: We weren't trying to disarm the Nitro Cherries, we decided to try and bring out the taste to the maximum. So that way, Jing would be able to use the taste as fuel.

* * *

**Flashback while Coco was talking**

Coco: And with the Numblemon after that, we used the powerful heart-stimulating effects for recovery.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Match: These guys sure are something. Those are all things people wouldn't normally be able to do even if they thought of doing it. Actually eating the Nitro Cherries...

Coco: (glaring) Now,draw the cards, Livebearer. You may be able to weaken the potato's poison,but no matter how else you try to cook it,(glares) you will die.

Livebearer was grinning and giggling.

Livebearer: (stops grinning and giggling) (not hesitant and scared) Got it. I think I'll take that Poison Potato.

Me: (thinking) Of course he would. After making sure that everything was in check to make sure he would be safe enough to eat the Poison Potato.

Livebearer: (thinking) Fools. They spent so long politely explaining their meaningless plan. Now my preparations are complete. My sense of pain has been completely cut off, so it won't hurt. (giggling)

* * *

**Inside of Livebearer's Digestive Organs**

Livebearer's organs were being coated in some kind of blue liquid.

Livebearer: (thinking) (grinning) What's more,on the inner walls of my digestive organs,from my esophagus to my rectum, is a biodegradable plastic coating. (giggling) Now the poison will not be absorbed into my body!

* * *

**Outside of Livebearer's Digestive Organs**

Livebearer: (stops thinking) Who the hell cares about eating combination?!

Everyone (except me and Coco) was surprised to hear that he's going to eat the Poison Potato. (laughs crazily) (puts his hands in the air) I am the king of the underworld! From the very beginning, this game was nothing but a farce being played out in the palm of my hand! I'll eat it! The Po-i-son Potato!

Coco: I forgot to mention one thing. When you drank the Summer Whiskey,you ate a snack with it, didn't you?

Livebearer was confused.

Coco: The sole vegetable that is compatible with the Summer Whiskey. Cheese Napa Cabbage.

* * *

**Flashback while Coco was talking**

During when Livebearer was eating the Cheese Napa Cabbage with the Summer Whiskey.

Coco: Inside that is a large quantity of microbes that even break down alcohol.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Livebearer: So, what's your point?

Coco: Biodegradable plastic.

Livebearer was shocked.

Coco: Something of that level would easily be broken down by the microbes from the Cheese Napa Cabbage. That's all.

Livebearer was shocked again. Coco was glaring at Livebearer. On the inside of Livebearer's digestive organs, the biodegradable plastic that was coating the walls, began to disappear.

Coco: Didn't you hear me? Your eating combination was bad.

Livebearer: (shocked) How...How did you know my intestines had a coating..?

Coco: You have the unbalanced diet of eating with data from your brain to start with. You're not interested in actual tastes or nutrients, correct? I expected you would use some membrane on your stomach and intestines as a blockade against the taste and components of dangerous ingredients.

Livebearer: (sweating) (nervous) Are you saying that you even calculated that I would eat the Cheese Napa Cabbage?

Coco: (turns to Komatsu) I didn't know that Komatsu was going to use that as a snake either. But...

* * *

**Flashback while Coco was taking**

After we had gotten three hits on our second turn.

Coco: (continues) the way you were looking at Komatsu-kun was obvious.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Coco: (turns back) I thought you would mimic him, thinking it was a good hint. Now then, the time to talk is over. Are you going to eat it or not?

Livebearer: (thinking) Th-This is insane...I...have...? (stops thinking) I-I pass.

Livebearer's henchmen were shocked hearing their boss, Livebearer saying that.

Henchman #1: (shocked) Did he say pass?!

Henchmen #2: (shocked) Livebearer-sama!

The mafia men were cheering.

Mafia man #1: He passed!

Announcer: (shocked) B-Because Livebearer-sama has done a give-up, the turn now switches!

Coco: I pass as well.

Announcer: T-Team Coco-Toriko-Jing-Komatsu-Elena pass as well. The turn switches once again. Could it be? In this case...If one passes twice in a row, th-they retire from the game!

Coco: Now that you've done one give-up, you have no choice left but to eat it.

Livebearer: (angry) (seating) (thinking) To these bastards...(stops thinking) (gets up from his seat) (clenches his fists and brought his fists down) To these bastards!

There were cracks made in the table by the force of Livebearer's fists colliding.

Livebearer: (steam being emitted from his body) (denying) I won't...I won't accept it...I won't admit that I've cannot be!

Match: If you don't eat it,, you're taking your second give-up.

Coco: Livebearer, you have lost.

Livebearer was panting for a few seconds,then, he screamed out of rage.

Livebearer: (accepts) Fine, fine! Forget the game! (calls out to his henchmen) You guys!

All of Livebearer's henchmen grabbed their masks and threw them in the air. Livebearer's henchmen's faces were being shown. They looked scary to those who are scared easily. Then, Livebearer's henchmen got out their weapons.

Livebearer: (giggling) Whether I lose or not,either way, you guys will not get away! (evil laugh)

Coco: (calm) Of course, this is also within my expectations. That is why I said "The time to talk is over".

Match: (calls out to his mafia men) Guys!

Mafia men: (get out their weapons) Right, Match-san!

Match: (gets out his sword) Using force is just what we wanted from the beginning. Leave it to them. In exchange, (glances at Livebearer from the corner of his eye) please take care of that blockhead.

Livebearer's muscles increased and there were tears on the elbows of his clothes. He put the ends of his knives together.

Toriko: (wipes his nose) Heh. So you've finally shown your true colors, eh? (battle stance)

Livebearer: (twisted the ends of his knives together in order to connect them. He spun his knives around in a circle.

Toriko changed his battle stance and then did a come here with his index finger. Livebearer sliced up his own seat and was slicing up the table.

Coco: (gets up from his seat) Toriko.

Toriko: (looks over at Coco) Huh?

Coco: You go back up Match and the others.

Toriko: (confused) Huh?

Coco: (talking about Livebearer) I'll take him. (cracks his neck) My body's gotten stiff from sitting down this whole time.

Livebearer separated his knives while still spinning them. He headed towards Coco while his henchmen followed him into battle.

I slipped Elena a letter before going in to battle.

Elena: (reads letter) Dear Elena, can you and Komatsu (reads silently)...(grabs Komatsu's hand) Komatsu! We have to go cook it! (runs)

Komatsu: (confused) Cook what?!

Elena: (running) You'll see!

Match's mafia men were charging towards Livebearer's henchmen. Ram and Shin were fighting some of Livebearer's henchmen with their swords while Louie was fighting some with his gun.

Me: Ice Pillar Trap! (slams palms onto the ground)

Pillars of ice surrounded Livebearer's men, trapping them.

Me: Snow of Slumber! (slams left palm down)

Snow fell on top of the pillars where Livebearer's henchmen were. Livebearer's henchmen felt sleepy from the snow and fell to the ground asleep while the ice pillars were still surrounding them.

Me: (smirks) I didn't even have to do anything.

My techniques are Spork (combination of spoon and fork; has all of the properties of both attacks),Saw and Drill (can only use both when I use my Toy Toy Devil Fruit powers). The mafia men were winning against Livebearer's henchmen. Even Match defeated a lot of Livebearer's henchmen just by hitting them with the back of his sword.

Match: (grinning) Relax, I only hit you with the back of my sword.

Toriko: (sending out many forks) Fork! Fork! Fork!

Livebearer's henchmen's weapons ended up being knocked away or broken by Toriko's Forks and then they ended up embedded into the wall by their clothes. There was only one left charging towards Toriko. Toriko then used his Ice Pick move and sent rapid Ice Picks at the guy. He defended against Toriko's Ice Picks for only a few seconds before being sent flying into the door where the Ice Picks made a human body outline shape. Toriko kicked the guy through the door with the human shaped outline of the door. There was only Coco and Livebearer left, both on opposite sides of the stairs (Coco is at the top and Livebearer is at the bottom). Livebearer threw his knife at Coco, which was heading towards him, fast. Coco dodged the knife and it went through the screen instead, causing it to explode (mini explosion) and tun off. The knife then curved out of the monitor from behind and went to the right (if you were facing down the steps direction then it is right). The G on top of the screen crashed onto the ground and Coco landed onto the ground, safely. Livebearer jumped into the air with only one knife as his weapon. Coco readied his poison while Livebearer readied his knife, heading towards Coco. Coco's poison covered his body like a suit of armor.

Coco: Poison Armor!

Livebearer: (not worried) What? Poison Armor?! Don't make me laugh!

Coco jumped into the air, heading towards Livebearer. Coco made his Poison Sword appear. Coco and Livebearer slashed at each other an Livebearer's kitchen knife broke in half from Coco's Poison Sword. Livebearer was surprised but was not showing any signs of surprise on his face. Coco then did some hand signs. He then landed on top of the stairs and deactivated his Poison Armor and looked down at the steps. Livebearer fell to the ground on his back, defeated while he was grinning and giggling. We regrouped since all of Livebearer's henchmen including Livebearer was defeated. Komatsu and Elena appeared with a cart that had the Poison Potato on a plate.

Komatsu: (pushing the cart and then stops) Sorry to have kept you waiting!

We looked over at Komatsu and Elena.

Komatsu: Here is the final ingredient of Gourmet Tasting, the Poison Potato.

The Poison Potato looked yellow with a few purple spots instead of purple with weird spots.

Toriko: (amazed) Oooooh!

Coco: Toriko. Those last three ingredients you ate, those were preparations for eating the Poison Potato. The Rock Lizard,the Urchin Rat, and the Caesar Snake. They're three ingredients that have strong health supplementing components. In this short amount of time, your stamina should have recovered to a fully fit state.

Toriko turned to the Poison Potato.

Coco: (knowing) You're going to eat it, aren't you? The Poison Potato?

Toriko: (wipes drool away) Am I that obvious?

Coco laughed.

Komatsu: (disappointed) But Toriko-san, I'm sorry. (bows) We removed the parts with strong poison, but there's still a considerable amount of poison inside.

Toriko: (doesn't mind) I don't mind.

Komatsu was surprised to hear that.

Toriko: Just like Jing said, all ingredients are hits. And I agree with him. (gets ready) Now, I'll eat this and it'll be our first complete victory! I give thanks to all ingredients in this world, (puts his hands together and bow) itadakimasu.

Me: You two did a good job cooking the Poison Potato, Elena.

Elena: (light blush) Ah,it was nothing, Jing. I did what you said on the letter.

Toriko grabbed the Poison Potato and put it in his mouth. He then chewed it and he stopped suddenly for some reason.

Elena: (worried) Oh no, did we...(interrupted)

Toriko: (enjoys the taste) Yum!

Toriko's body then started glowing. Everyone (except me and Coco) was surprised to see his body glowing.

Coco: (knew) I though t so.

The glow subsided and Toriko's muscles had gotten bigger. Not only that,but, the veins on his muscles were showing as well.

Komatsu: (flabbergasted) Coco-san?!

Coco: The Poison Potato was a compatible ingredient for Toriko. (impressed) But this is even more than I anticipated. His evolved Gourmet Cells negated the poison!

Toriko: (knew) I had a feeling I could eat it from the very beginning.

Komatsu: (relieved) (sniffles) Toriko-san, I'm so glad! (runs over to Toriko)

Match: Geez, what a crazy guy. Toriko, he keeps reaching greater and greater heights as a Bishokuya.

Toriko: But Komatsu...

Komatsu: Huh?

Toriko: It's only thanks to both your and Elena's cooking that I was able to eat that Poison Potato and enjoy it so much.

Komatsu: (modest) Oh, I didn't do anything...

Toriko: (turns to the fallen Livebearer) Livebearer.

Livebearer made a sound that meant he heard Toriko.

Toriko: You said this to me, didn't you? "I wouldn't mind being in a combo with you."? (puts a hand on Komatsu's shoulder) Sorry, but I've got the ultimate combo partner right here!

Komatsu smiled after hearing what Toriko said.

Toriko: Now then, let's get that Meteor Garlic!

Komatsu: (agrees) Yes!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We were in a room that had brains being displayed with a small plate under them that had information on what the brain contained.

Toriko: (weirded out) What the hell? What a creepy room...I never would've thought there was a place like this deep under the casino. So this is your collection, huh?

Livebearer: (has Coco's Poison Knocking on him) Yeah, it is. All of the food data I've collected is stored here.

Komatsu: (weirded out) There are name, along with major ingredients...(points out) and full courses of famous gourmets written here!

Elena: (impressed) Weird but impressive...

Toriko: (looking) Is this where the Meteor Garlic is? Or information that's supposed to be a hint?

Coco: (looking) (thinking) And the information on Acacia's drink, Atom...

Livebearer: Do you really not want the memories in my head?

Toriko: (looks over at Livebearer) Huh?

Livebearer: You can enjoy the taste of the Meteor Garlic from that data.

Toriko: (disagrees) Hey, don't lump me in with you. I ain't interested in coveting memories. Food isn't something in the mind (points at his head), it's something that goes into the mouth (points at his mouth).

Livebearer: Oh, right.

Komatsu: B-But...I am a little interested...in your memories, Livebearer-san.

Livebearer: (evil grin) (drooling) If it weren't for Heavenly King Coco's poison knocking, I would still be trying to take your memories. (slurps)

Komatsu: (creeped out) Creepy...

Toriko: (looking) Now then. Meteor Garlic...Meteor Garlic...(sees something) (reads) (surprised) What's this?

Match: (runs over to us and stops at a distance) Toriko!

Toriko: (looks up) Huh?

Match: We found the ingredient you guys are after!(points behind him) The actual Meteor Garlic!

Toriko: (surprised) What?! The actual Meteor Garlic?!

We were surprised to hear that and followed after Match to the end of the room where there was a Meteor Garlic in a large container of purple liquid.

* * *

If we ever make it to the Fighting Foodons world, here are some of our Foodons. It's hard to remember some of the Foodons that each person owns. But here are some people's Foodons.

**Me:**

Hamburger Princess

Dim-Sum Deluxe (acquired card after Rose Marinade and her Foodons was defeated for the last time; I made the 5-Star Meal Ticket into an ordinary Meal Ticket that contained Rose Marinade's Dim-Sum Deluxe (it took a very long time to do that))

UFO Pizza (Pepperoni Pizza that looks like a UFO and has an alien made out of cheese with pepperonis for eyes)

Slider Knights (slider burgers that are wearing suits of armor)

Etc. (got lots of other Foodons I made)

**Shinobu:**

Angel Cake

Tropical Surfer (a surfer that has a cup with juice and chopped fruit in it for a head)

**Inuyasha:**

Crabzilla (giant boiled crab)

Space Cream (looks like an astronaut)

Banana Monkey (a yellowish-creamy colored monkey with a Banana as its tail)

**Jong:**

Hot Dog (dog on fire)

Chili Hot Dog (upgraded version; has the power of both fire and ice)

Hot Potato (a potato on fire; if water touches its body; the water will turn to steam)

Peepin' Stew (spy kind of stew; used only for getting information)

Hash Stash (robber type of hash brown; used only for stealing)

**Paul:**

Salsa Red

Salsa Blue

Salsa Verde

All three are made from handmade Tortilla Chips (each in a different color corresponding to their name),Salsa Especial,Purple Peppers (added to the top),and Diamond Mushrooms (added to the top).

Cinnamaze (fluffy cinnamon sticks type of maze; the pathways change directions)

**Gary:** (uses fighting style Foodons)

One Ton Soup (sumo wrestler type)

Pound Cake (Boxing type)

Chop Suey (Karate type)

**Satoshi:**

Beef of Wellington

Just Desserts (a 5-Star Foodon made out of different desserts)

Wavelength (alfredo noodles type of Foodon)

Other Foodons Unknown

**Prince Don Cook:**

Vegetable Turtle (vegetable version of Fruit Turtle; increased power from the Purple Pepper and the Diamond Mushroom; both added before it was brought to life)

Meat Rice (fried rice with meat and without vegetables version of Chase's Fried Ricer; uses forks as its weapons)

Tofu Dogget-You (tofu shaped into a hot dog version of Chase's Hot Doggone-It; it's a space man version; uses blasters as its weapons)


	18. The Actual Eating of the Meteor Garlic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or Toriko. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. This is the final Toriko Meteor Garlic Arc chapter. But, actually the "**Showdown at the Summit! Ichiryuu Versus Midora of the Gourmet Corp.!**" is the last episode of the Meteor Garlic Arc,but, also Toriko goes to Artisan Forest wanting to see a famous sushi maker named Monchy.

So, I can't do the Showdown episode then we leave while Toriko is searching for Monchy. I'll have to do another chapter if I do one based on that episode, seriously.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 34-Elena Arc:** The Actual Eating of the Meteor Garlic!

We were at the end of the "Information Storage Area" (I made up the name) and were in a room where the actual Meteor Garlic is being stored in. The Meteor Garlic was stored in a large container filled with a purple liquid.

Toriko: (surprised) Ooooooh! This is...The Meteor Garlic!

Elena: (flabbergasted and amazed) I can't believe it...it's big!

Komatsu: (flabbergasted) It's gigantic!

Toriko: (turns to Livebearer) What's up? You've got the real thing here.

Livebearer turned his head.

Match: It seems he was storing it as a charm for the game.

Komatsu: (glad) That's a relief. So even Livebearer-san has an affection for real ingredients.

Livebearer: (denying) Not particularly.

Elena: (thinking) (sweatdrops) He's denying what Komatsu is saying, even though it's true.

Livebearer: Let me say this though, the Meteor Garlic is also a special preparation ingredient.

Komatsu: (turns to Livebearer) Hmm?

Livebearer: (grinning) I wonder. can you cook it?

Komatsu: (enthusiastic) Yes! I'll do it somehow!

Livebearer was surprised by Komatsu enthusiasm.

Toriko: All right! (counting on Komatsu) I'm counting on you, Komatsu.

Komatsu: Okay, Toriko-san.

Toriko: If we've decided that, we should get preparations for a party.

Elena: I'll help you cook the Meteor Garlic, Komatsu!

Komatsu: Thank you, Elena-san.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later **

We (except Komatsu,Elena,and Livebearer) made it to the top floor of the Gourmet Casino's restaurant.

Toriko: (amazed) Ooh. An overlook restaurant!

Me: (smiles) It's perfect for eating the Meteor Garlic.

Match: It's a special private room. It's new for this place, but we had them get it ready for us.

Toriko: (walking towards the bar) (looks at the view) A view of the casino city and a mountain of liquor. (talking to Coco and Match) This is looking to be an excellent dinner. (getting some liquor from the shelf) Let's hurry and help ourselves to an aperitif.

Match: (amused) You emptied a bottle of Summer Whiskey and you still wanna drink? (turns to Coco) Hey, (Coco turned to him) will Komatsu and Elena be alright on their own?

Me: Knowing Komatsu and Elena, they'll be fine.

Coco: (agrees) Yeah,with that Knocking, Livebearer won't be able to move freely. (turns) And also...

* * *

**In the Kitchen**

Elena and Komatsu were trying to peel off the skin of the Meteor Garlic by pulling it off. So far, the skin won't budge nor peel. They stopped pulling after seeing that it was useless to try and pull the skin off.

Komatsu: (panting) The skin can't peel off...What do we do here?

Elena: I don't know. But, this is one tough ingredient.

No blue hands nor images appeared while Elena was looking at the Meteor Garlic. It's like her new ability is doesn't know what to do.

Livebearer: (grinning and giggling) (thinking) You'll be at it for your entire life that way. (eyes closed) I told you, didn't I? The Meteor Garlic is a special preparation ingredient. Simple cooking won't (interrupted)...

Komatsu: (happy) All right! I peeled a little!

Livebearer: (confused) (opens his eyes) Huh?

Livebearer was surprised to see Komatsu peel a little of the skin.

Elena: (surprised) How did you do it, Komatsu?

Komatsu: (has his Melk Kitchen Knife and a blowtorch) (explains) Well, you see, Elena-san. (heating up the knife with cutting the skin) It looks like if I go along the lines of the skin while scorching it at a low temperature, it will cut.

Elena: (amazed) That's brilliant!

Livebearer: (shocked) (thinking) H-He figured out how to peel it without a single hint?

Elena decided to find a spare blowtorch and get out her Melk Kitchen Knife and do what Komatsu is doing.

Livebearer: Even if he knows how to peel it, adjusting the strength of your knife requires considerable skill. This boy really isn't ordinary.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

All of the skin of the Meteor Garlic was peeled.

Komatsu: (trying to cut) Ah? Huh?

Komatsu and Elena's kitchen knives for some reason, wasn't cutting through the Meteor Garlic.

Komatsu: It looks like the direction of the fibers changed. (tries to cut it sideways) (grunts) Oh, what should I do...?

Komatsu was thinking of a way to be able to cut through the hard skin of the Meteor Garlic.

Elena: (mutters) If only we could soften up the Meteor Garlic's fibers, we would be able to cut through the skin. But how do we do that?

Komatsu: (gets an idea) (turns to Livebearer) That's it. Livebearer-san,is there any more Cheese Napa Cabbage?

Livebearer was surprised by what Komatsu said.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Komatsu had a pot of hot water on the stove.

Komatsu: (turns the flame down) Okay!

Elena: (understands) Oh, I see.

Komatsu cut the Cheese Napa Cabbage in half,separate the leaves of the Cheese Napa Cabbage,then put them into a big pile.

Komatsu: (dipping a leaf into the pot water) And a little dip...(takes out the leaf)

Komatsu was dipping each of the leaves into and out of the pot, one at a time.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Elena was shaking out the water from the Cheese Napa Cabbage leaves. Then, started to place and spread the leaves in different spots until it was covered good enough.

Elena: What in the world are you doing?

Elena: Huh? Well, Komatsu thought that the microbes in the Cheese Napa Cabbage would be able to break down the hard skin of the Meteor Garlic. Good thinking, Komatsu.

Komatsu: (light blush) Oh,it was nothing, Elena-san. It was from what you said about softening up the Meteor Garlic's tough fibers that I was able to think of an idea.

Elena smiled and continue to put the Cheese Napa Cabbage on the Meteor Garlic.

Livebearer: (thinking) (impressed) He warmed the Cheese Napa Cabbage right at the temperature where the microbes are active?

Komatsu: Maybe we could try it with ones at a bit higher temperature, too.

Elena: Good idea, Komatsu.

Komatsu: (runs) 3 degrees...No, maybe 2 degrees?

Elena: (waiting by the Meteor garlic) Let's try both and see what happens.

Livebearer gotten a brief flashback of someone cooking in a kitchen.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Komatsu: (places his knife against the Meteor Garlic) (thinking) The skin has gotten softer. (confused) But what in the world do I do now?

Elena was next to Komatsu, wondering the same thing. Suddenly, Coco's Poison Knocking worn off and was able to move his hand.

Livebearer: (thinking) The Knocking...(grins) wore off.

Komatsu: (wondering) How do I cut it?

Elena ignored the dark presence behind her, knowing that it's Livebearer and that he can't move because of Coco's Poison Knocking. But what Elena and Komatsu didn't know was that he's sneaking up behind them.

Komatsu: (wondering) Here?

Then, Livebearer grabbed Komatsu's hand that was holding the knife. Komatsu screamed out of sheer fright.

Elena: Livebearer!

It looked like Livebearer was reaching for something while holding onto Komatsu's right hand.

Livebearer: (points and directs Komatu's kitchen knife) Right there.

Komatsu and Elena: (confused) Eh?/Huh?!

Livebearer: (smiling with his eyes closed) Ah, how long has it been...(opens his eyes) since I've seen a chef like you both that gave their all to find a cooking method...?

Komatsu: L-Livebearer-san.

Livebearer: Okay, this next part is tricky.

Komatsu and Elena: (nods) Okay!/Sure thing!

They began to cut the way Livebearer was showing them. Livebearer had the same flashback about the chef cooking in the kitchen. The chef was apparently Livebearer back then. Livebearer's smile grew wider as he remembered his past.

Livebearer: Next, you pierce your knife into the fibers upside-down.

Komatsu: Okay!

Elena: (thinking) (amazed) It's all thanks to Komatsu that Livebearer helped us out. He must be one outstanding chef in order to impress Livebearer this much.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

The elevator dinged and we turned to see Elena,Komatsu,and Livebearer with a big cart with a silver tray and dome on top of it.

Komatsu: Thank you for waiting! The cooking of the Meteor Garlic is complete!

Toriko: (impressed) Well done, Komatsu! And...(confused) Why is Livebearer here?

Coco chuckled.

Match: (turns to Coco) Your specialty is fortune telling, eh? So you predicted all of this?

Coco: It wasn't even fortune telling. I just thought that Komatsu-kun and Elena-kun's passion for cooking would extract the evil in Livebearer's heart.

Match: (amazed) Coco...

Coco: I didn't set that up to mean "evil" as in wickedness, and "scum" as in cooking.

Match: (deadpan look) Coco...

Me: (mutters) He just ruined a moment after saying that. (talking to Elena) Good job, Elena! You helped cook the Meteor Garlic! I'm impressed by the help you gave Komatsu in order to cook this.

Elena: (light blush) (scratches the back of her head) Thanks, Jing.

Livebearer placed the covered try onto the table.

Komatsu: Livebearer-san, would you do the honors?

Livebearer nodded. Then, he lifted the dome off of the table. The tray was actually an iron plate and it was steaming with the Meteor Garlic on top of it. We were amazed by the sight.

Toriko: (surprised and amazed) T-Teppan-yaki?!

Komatsu: Livebearer-san taught us how to cook it.

Elena: Yeah, he did. It was amazing once we finally finished cooking the Meteor Garlic.

Toriko: (turns to Livebearer) What? So you did want to eat one after all, too? A real ingredient.

Livebearer only giggled.

Livebearer: Be careful. The clove is going to burst open.

Toriko: (turns) Huh?

A single drop of liquid fell from the top of the Meteor Garlic and fell on the iron plate underneath it. Steam started to appear from underneath the Meteor Garlic, including the liquid. The Meteor Garlic was glowing pink and then, it glowed brightly. Next, it suddenly shot up into the air, heading up high into the sky.

Toriko: (shocked) It shot up from the heat of the iron plate!

We were waiting for what would happen next to the Meteor Garlic. Our curiosity was rewarded when the Meteor garlic exploded literally like fireworks. It looked like a giant purple target. The customers of Gourmet Casino,the children from Nerg City,and the mafia men saw the fireworks. We were all amazed at the sight of the Meteor garlic exploding.

Toriko: (gets up from his chair) (amazed) Awesome!

The customers of Gourmet Casino,the children from Nerg City,and the mafia men were cheering.

Livebearer: (looking up in the air) (impressed) A clove with the hardness of a meteorite pops like popcorn.

Something was falling down from where the Meteor Garlic exploded, falling towards the iron plate.

Livebearer: Truly a shooting star, a meteor!

Toriko: (sees something) Huh?

Whatever fell from the sky landed on the iron plate. Steam was created, blocking us from seeing what was on the iron plate.

Livebearer: The edible part of the Meteor Garlic is just one section at the center of the clove. Now it's complete. The Meteor Garlic.

Toriko: (surprised) This is...

The edible part of the Meteor Garlic was small,yellow,and sparkling.

Toriko: (continues) the Meteor garlic.

The Meteor Garlic split into 5 sections.

Toriko: Oooooooohhhhh! (impressed) (looks up to Livebearer) I really appreciate it, Livebearer!

Komatsu: Thank you very much!

Livebearer was surprised but then he turned his head.

Me and Elena grabbed a chair and sat down. The clove that Komatsu is going to take was split into three.

Toriko: (puts his hands together) Okay, let's dig in.

We put our hands together.

Toriko: Hey! C'mon, sit down.

Komatsu: Livebearer-san!

Livebearer: (surprised) Me?

Toriko: Of course. It's thanks to you that we're getting to eat like this. And anyhow, food tastes better when everyone eats together, (smiles) don't you think?

Livebearer: (speechless) Toriko-chan...

Livebearer got a seat and sit down at the table.

Toriko: Okay. With thanks to all ingredients in this world...

All: (bows) Itadakimasu.

We each grabbed a section of the Meteor Garlic (Me,Elena,and Komatsu grabbed a part).

Toriko: (drooling) This is all you can eat from that gigantic garlic clove, huh? Just how many nutrients are packed into this thing?!

Komatsu screamed and Toriko looked to see what's wrong.

Komatsu: (amazed) What is this?!

Komatsu looked big,strong,and macho.

Toriko: (flabbergasted) What's with that body, Komatsu?!

Komatsu: (light blush) I got all muscular like this when I ate the Meteor Garlic.

Match was the same just like Komatsu.

Match: (impressed) Just what I'd expect. They say eating one will make it so you can move without sleep for a month.

Toriko: (flabbergasted) You, too?!

Livebearer: (chew and then swallowed the Meteor Garlic) (amazed) The outside has a texture like a deep-fried potato. And the inside is like a moist cream cheese. It's been so long I've forgotten it. The joy of a delicious dish that fills the mouth.

Livebearer was bigger and stronger than before.

Toriko: (flabbergasted) He's gotten even more gigantic!

Livebearer: (chuckles) After seeing Komatsu-chan and Elena-chan, I feel like I've lost my edge.

Me: (chuckles) I knew this would happen if we ate the Meteor Garlic. now we're stuck like this for a month.

Toriko: (flabbergasted) You're all muscular too!

Coco: Looks like you've remembered the joy of cooking,huh, Livebearer?

Coco was very big and very strong. Also, the veins on Coco's body was showing and twitching.

Toriko: (flabbergasted) Coco?! Coco?! Is that you?!

Coco: It seems the Meteor garlic was an ingredient compatible with me. My cells have evolved.

Toriko: They've evolved way too much! (talking to Livebearer) Livebearer, what do you think about walking the path of a chef again?

Livebearer: Huh?

Coco: The path of a legitimate chef.

Komatsu: (agrees) I agree! Your skill is super-first-class, Livebearer-san!

Livebearer: (speechless) Komatsu-chan...

Toriko: I can definitely say...

Livebearer: (turns to Toriko) Huh?

Toriko put his piece of the Meteor Garlic into his mouth and started chewing. After enough chewing, he swallowed the Meteor Garlic.

Toriko: (enjoys the taste) (eyes closed) (thinking) Yum...Yum...The Meteor Garlic.

Toriko's muscles increased as well. He even ripped through his shirt.

Toriko: (thumbs up) This is the best, Livebearer!

Komatsu: (flabbergasted) You're super-macho,too, Toriko-san!

Livebearer: (denies) All I did was teach Komatsu-chan and Elena-chan how to cook it. (gets up from his chair and turns) And Gourmet Mafioso-san...

Match: Hm?

Livebearer: I'll hand over the casino to you. You're free to throw out the illegal ingredients and do whatever you like.

We (except Elena, who is not with us for some reason) all smiled. Toriko put his hands together and bowed. We all decided to do the same.

All (except Elena) Gochisousama deshita.

Toriko: (sighs happily) That Meteor Garlic sure was good.

Komatsu: (disappointed) If we ate it with the Poison Potato as a garnish, I think it would've tasted even better...But I din't know the method for removing the poison. I suppose that's a task for the future.

Livebearer: I know it.

Komatsu: (surprised) Huh? You do?

Livebearer: Well,to be exact, I know a man who knows it. The method for perfectly removing the poison of the Poison Potato.

Komatsu: (shocked) Really?!

Livebearer: Yes. I'd think, Coco...that he would know about the ingredient that you said you wanted to know about, Atom.

Coco: Who is that?

Livebearer: The private chef to the king of Jidar Kingdom, Joa. His true identity is a mystery. He's known as the chef of darkness. He should be in the royal palace far to the West from here.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

In the throne room of the Jidar royal palace, the king of Jidar Kingdom was at a table with food. There were many maids around him.

Maid #1: (grabs a Rose Oyster and split it open) (bows on her knees while presenting the Rose Oyster) A Rose Oyster for you, sir.

She brought it in front of him. The king looked at it and didn't eat it.

King: Throw this one into a jail cell.

Maid #1: (shocked) D-Did I do something rude, sir?

King: (glares at maid) Can't you squeeze a drop of Rose Lemon on that Rose Oyster?!

The guards grabbed her arms and were taking her away.

Maid #1: I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!

* * *

**Outside of the throne room**

Guard #1: Teleport us out now.

?: Roger.

The guards and maid were teleported out of the palace.

* * *

**Back with me and Elena**

I stayed with Elena (who was hiding under the silver dome), knowing that she was affected by the Meteor Garlic. Now, I was trying to get her to come out from under there..

Me: (reassures) Elena, don't worry. Like I said, Elena, we'll be stuck like this for a month. So please, come out.

Elena: (denying) I'm sorry, Jing. But I look horrible. A woman is not supposed to be all super-macho and have pulsing muscles that makes them look like a strong guy. Have you ever seen a woman like that, Jing? Have you?

Me: No, but (interrupted)...

Elena: Good then. So I'm not coming out!

Me: Elena if you're all super-macho like us but stronger, that meas that your Gourmet Cells evolved and you're much stronger than you was before. I have a question for you. Have you looked at yourself after eating a piece of the Meteor Garlic?

Elena: No, but I don't want to.

Me: This means you're scared for nothing. I mean, come on. How bad can you look after eating the Meteor Garlic?

Elena: Well, I haven't checked.

Me: (annoyed) That's it! (removes the silver dome from above Elena) Now there, (looks at Elena) was that so h-(speechless)...

Elena: (sees my look) (confused) Something wrong, Jing? how do I look, anyway?

THUD!

I had fallen backwards to the ground,unconscious, after seeing what Elena looks like after eating the Meteor Garlic.

Elena: Jing, are you alright? Jing?!

I was still unconscious.

* * *

**One Month Later**

We were back to normal and were in the Gourmet Casino. We couldn't go out in public looking all super-macho. So here's what happened over the month:

Elena learned a lot about the ingredients in the Gourmet Casino.

Elena owns her own 4-Star restaurant called the "Gourmet Princess Restaurant", which is located in Gourmet Town. Some of Livebearer's henchmen work there now. The restaurant also gets a supply of ingredients from the Gourmet Casino and Tom.

Elena's Full Course Menu had increased and is the same as on Chapter 19, except she hasn't chosen her Soup or Salad dish yet, just the Hors d'oeuvre and Meat dish.

Elena's Skewer (her attack she developed in the forest in between Chapters 20 and 21) attack has gotten stronger and she created more attacks based on Skewer.

Our teammates (who we training with their teachers) trained by adapting to the different environments and tasting different ingredients in the Human World because I sent them a message warning them that after we get the bubble Fruits, the Four Beasts will be coming soon and will destroy some of the environments.

Jong stored the people who were working for him in a containment cube (can store a lot of people and freeze them in order for them to not have to wait to be released).

Today, Elena had stores a lot of ingredients that she gotten from the Gourmet Casino and put it in her bag. Now, the whole team are meeting up in some part of Gourmet Casino, ready to leave. The portals for each team won't open until all the teammates of a team are together or else the portals won't open until the whole team is together.

Elena: (sees something) There they are!

The members of Team Straw Hat were heading towards us. Some of them looked like they have gotten stronger.

Shinobu: (hugs me) Jing! (hugs Elena) Elena! So good to see you both!

Bull (heroic personality): How you both been?

Elena: (smiling) We've been doing great.

Inuyasha: So, you guys defeated Livebearer?

Elena: Yeah, we did. We also cooked the Meteor Garlic and convinced Livebearer to be a legitimate chef. It was so amazing!

Gash: What about eating the Meteor Garlic? (talking to me) How did it taste after the second time? (first time eating it was the parallel manga version world)

Me: It was delicious just like I remembered it.

Elena: It was my first time tasting a special preparation ingredient. (starry eyes) It was so delicious!

Rice: What about the effects?

Me and Elena: (look at each other) Don't want to talk about it.

Me: Now, let's go and find that portal. (checks watch) Which is on top of a building here in Gourmet Casino. (shrugs) Oh well.

Elena: (cheery) That just makes it much more exciting since it's on top of a building. (pulls my hand) Come on, Jing. We have to hurry and get to the next world!

Me: (startled) Elena, wait! (being pulled along by Elena) Elena!

Gash: (yells) Jing,Elena, wait for us! (runs after me and Elena)

Everyone ran after me and Elena.

* * *

Sarah

**Name:** Sarah Koshi

**From:** Secrets by fujin of shadows

**Age:** 18

**Occupation:** Elena's big sister and Pokémon Hunter J's little sister; and part of Team Bloodshed.

**Info:** Right before Elena left to go join us, Sarah was given an offer to join Team Bloodshed even though she's a good guy. She had no other choice seeing that she doesn't want to see her little sister for the last time. She hasn't appeared in a long time, but now she's different. And I mean way different. She's now trying to eat Acacia's Full Course Menu by finding them in the Gourmet World. Not only that, she's after Kazu's Full Course Menu as well. So far, she's having no luck.

**Pokémon:**

Salamance

Dragonite

Other Pokémon Unknown


	19. Punk Hazard

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or One Piece. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Princess Happiny belongs to me and is an original OC of mine.

* * *

**Chapter 35-Elena Arc:** Punk Hazard!

The portal opened up in the air and we came out of it. We noticed that something was wrong with the destination.

Elena: (scared) What's going on, Jing?!

Me: (wondering) Why of all times does the portal brings us into a storm?!

Shinobu: (points) Look, Jing!

It was the Straw Hat Pirates pirate ship, the Thousand Sunny. It looked like it was hard to steer in the storm.

Me: (extends both my arms in opposite directions) Hang on!

I wrapped my right arm around everyone, tightly while I threw my hand fast at the Sunny Go's mast, able to wrap around it.

Me: (shift backwards) This is going to hurt! (moves forward)

By moving forward,part of my arm retracted, causing me and my teammates to be sent flying forward, crashing onto the Sunny Go's deck.

Me: We made it!

Shinobu: (gets up) Yeah, but just barely.

Luffy: Looks like you guys made it just in time!

Me: (yells) Luffy, where are you guys heading too?!

Luffy: The island with the volcano on it! (points)

Me: (calm) Oh, okay. Sounds good.

Shinobu: (worried) Jing, how is that good?! There's a volcano on the island!

Me: Don't worry, Shinobu. I'm used to dangerous things most of the time. This is pretty normal to me.

Shinobu: (disagrees) Well it's not normal to us!

Me: Don't worry. All we have to do is go past the sea of fire and then we'll make it onto the island, just as simple as that.

Ussop: (scared) That doesn't make any sense!

Sanji: (has a saw in his hand and a big piece of the fish next to him) Hey, Luffy! I have some bad news. You know that deep sea fish we caught? Aside from the pieces I cut out, it all got burnt to a crisp.

We turned and saw that the deep sea fish that they caught was indeed on fire.

Luffy: (runs over to the fish) (shocked) Gyaaaaaahh!

Ussop: (shocked and frightened) A fish got burnt in the ocean?! (frightened) Then our ship is next!

Franky: (disagrees) No way, the Sunny's super-not-gonna-lose to something like that!

Nami: (annoyed) Who cares about winning or losing?! This ocean's crazy! Look, all the fish we're seeing are bones! Bones! Bones!

Brook: Yes? You rang?

Me: (looks at Elena) Elena, I know what you're going to ask...They're known as the Straw Hat Pirates and this is their pirate ship, the Thousand Sunny. We're in the dangerous part of the sea that contains more adventure and danger than the rest of the other seas.

Elena: (a little concerned) What if something bad happens us?

Me: Actually, bad things usually happens to us when we're with them,but, we always manage to pull through in the end.

Then, there was a noise coming from the kitchen.

?: Puohooooo! Hohohoo! Puohoooo!

Bull (normal self): What is that?!

Me: Let's go check it out. (heads to the kitchen)

We went to the kitchen in order to check out where that noise was coming from. It looked like the Den-Den Mushi was crying for some reason.

Den-Den Mushi: Puohooooo! Hohohoo! Puohooooo! Hohohoo!

Luffy: Hey, the Den-Den Mushi's crying! What's wrong, did you get a stomachache or something?! So if I pick it up, I'll be able to talk to them?

Robin: (warns Luffy) Wait, Luffy! There's less than 50 % chance that this "emergency signal" is the real thing! There's a big chance it could be a trap that Marines often use. If you answer and the Den-Den Mushi gets tapped, they could discover our location!

Usopp: (agrees) That's our Robin! (warns) Hey, Luffy! Think carefully about this one!

Luffy: (answers) (yells) Hello? I'm Luffy! I'm the guy who's going to be Pirate King!

Usopp: (exclaims) (slaps the back of Luffy's head) You didn't even wait a second! And you said way too much!

Elena: (sweatdrops) Is he an idiot?

Me: In his case, no. But to everyone who ends up being involved in one of his foolish plans...yes.

Den-Den Mushi: (terrified) (crying) Help meeeeee! Ahh...it's so cold...Is that you, boss!?

Luffy: No, this isn't your boss. Is it cold there?!

Den-Den Mushi: (terrified) (still crying) The crew...keeps getting killed one after another! They keep getting killed by the samuraiiiiii! Haa...

Luffy: Hey! What's your name?! Where are you?!

Den-Den Mushi: (terrified) I don't care who comes, just please someone...help us! We're on Punk Hazard!

Slash!

Den-Den Mushi: (screams in pain) (cough up blood) Gyaaaaaaahhh!

Bsssh!

Den-Den Mushi: (screams even more in pain) Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! He stabbed meeee!

Usopp,Chopper,Brook,Gash,Bull,Wolfy,and Rice were frightened. The Den-Den Mushi went silent and fell asleep, meaning that the Den-Den Mushi on the other line must've been hanged up by the killer.

Luffy: (hand on chin) Smells like trouble!

Usopp: (terrified) He just said he got stabbed! This is trouble! He just got killed!

Robin: But if he was acting just now...it could be a trap!

Shinobu: (deadpan tone) (shakes her head) It's no use. He'll still decide to go even if we disagree with him...

Brook: (has his guitar out and plays) (singing) Stay cooooooool~ C'mon!

Me: (talking to Elena) You're not weirded out by their behavior, Elena?

Elena: Just a little.

Zoro: (talking to Brook) What was that "samurai" thing he mentioned...Brook?

Brook: (stops singing and playing) (explains) Ahh, "samurai" is what they call swordsman of Wa-No-Kuni.

Elena: The Country of Harmony is where the samurai come from?

Me: (shrugs) I think so. I heard about it before.

Brook: (explains) Wa-No-Kuni is a country with a closed-door policy to outsiders...They aren't even affiliated with the World Government. Their "samurai" are so strong...that not even Marines go near there.

Usopp: (flabbergasted) I didn't even know there was a country like that!

Franky: But he didn't say Wa-No-Kuni, he said Punk Hazard! Could it be that fire island?!

Inuyasha: That is true. But I don't think we're anywhere near Wa-No-Kuni, I think.

Robin: I imagine that would be the only island in this range that a Baby Den-Den Mushi would be usable with...

Luffy: (determined) (yells) Alright! Let's go save that guy!

Nami: (scared) Nooooooooo!

Usopp: (scared) We're probably already too late!

Chopper: (scared) Samurais sound scaryyyyy!

Brook: (scared as well) I'm scared too!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

On a G-5 Marine ship, the conversation that Luffy had with the guy on the Den-Den Mushi was being played and had ended.

Tashigi: Smoker-san! Did you hear that...?

Smoker: (frustrated) Dammit...Just what kind of route did they take? (checking the Log Pose) There's a 1 in 3 chance. Normally, at least...

The G-5 marines were torturing a pirate by setting his body on fire.

Pirate: (on fire) Owww! This is hot, help meee!

Marine #1: (laughs) Gyahahaha!

Tashigi: (orders) Stop that, men! Stop torturing the pirate!

Smoker: The three islands that compasses would point to from Fishman Island are Risky Red Island,Raijin Island,and Mystoria Island. I had bet on the fact that Luffy would have chosen Raijin Island, since that'd be the island targeted by the needle shaking the most violently...I never thought he'd ignore them all...

Tashigi: But Smoker-san! Punk Hazard is a deserted island that's been closed off ever since that incident that happened four years ago! It's strange that there would be people there.

Smoker: (agrees) True. It doesn't seem like the kind of place where any sort of creature would exist now...(not hesitant) But that's our only clue. (talking to Marines) We're setting out men!

Smoker told them where they were going.

Marine #2: (flabbergasted) Whaaat?! Vice Admiral Smoker! Don't you know it's prohibited to disembark there!

Smoker: (commands) You lowlifes have no right to talk about laws with me! Now move the damn ship, you scum!

Marines: (scared) (obeys) Aye-aye siiiiir!

* * *

**Back to us**

After explaining to Elena what a Den-Den Mushi was,we then introduced Elena to the Straw Hat Pirate crew,knocking out Brook for asking her "may he see her panties" (Elena was the one who punched him),and starting a fight between Sanji and Zoro (who didn't know it was me who did it), we were ready to head towards the island.

Sanji: (hands Luffy a lunch box) Here you go, one deep sea fish lunch box!

Luffy: (amazed) Uhohhhh! I can't wait!

Sanji: Who pulled the winning straws?

Zoro: (raises his straw) We did.

Robin: (raises her straw) (excited) Ufufu! I'm so excited!

Usopp: (scared) (pleading) Someone trade with meeeee!

They decided to draw straws in order to see who has to go to the island, I decided on an easier game.

Me: Hey, Elena. Can you come here, a sec?

Elena: (nods) Sure thing, Jing. (walks over to me)

Me: Whoever is brave enough to go with me onto the island, step forward.

It looked like they were going to step forward but then, some of them stepped back, quickly.

Me: Ah,Gash,Inuyasha,and Bull, looks like you four are our volunteers. Including you, Elena.

Elena: (surprised) Wait, what? (realizes) (frustrated) You tricked me into walking up to you! That's not fair

Me: Rule number 1, Elena. Never fall for a trick that is from your captain. (walks up next to her) Besides, (whispers) You need to adapt to heat since we couldn't go to the desert during the month we were in the Gourmet Casino.

Elena: (mutters) You could've told me. I would've gladly said yes.

Me: Then I'll ask you next time. But for now, let's get ready.

Nami: (uses her Clima-Tact) Milky Road! (clouds come out of the Clima-Tact)

Luffy: (amazed) Ohhhhhh!

Elena: (impressed) What a great weapon Nami has. She was able to create a road of clouds

Nami: (explains) This is the Sorcery Clima-Tact. It helps me create weather without the Dials in them.

Elena: (impressed) Impressive.

While Luffy,Zoro,Robin,and Usopp got on the Mini Merry II, we got on the Robin Plane II (a plane almost shaped like a Robin). The Mini Merry II rode on the road of clouds and the Robin Plane was flying in the air, avoiding the flames.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Teruma (normal self): Boss, what are we doing here? We'll be caught once they see us!

Jong,Teruma,Lambada,and Wolf were at the pier of Impel Down while the rest of the team was on the pirate ship, waiting.

Jong: Nobody's guarding the gate because I told them to go inside and have a drink. The plan is for you,Lambada,and Wolf to steal an empty Marine warship while I will go inside. The signal will come to you three once you hear something land on the ship. (walks away)

The Marine ships that Jong was talking about were the Marine warships docked at the pier.

Jong: (at the door) (smirks) Transport.

Byxis's compass appeared under him and teleported him away.

* * *

**Back to us**

Both groups made it onto the island and were near the entrance of Punk Hazard. Luffy and Zoro were pushing (Luffy was pulling) the Mini Merry II onto the shore.

Luffy: (pulling the Mini Merry II) Let's bring Merry up on to the shore...

Robin: This has got to be the place...It has the same name!

Everyone (except me) was sweating from the heat on the island.

Me: (not sweating) Elena, this will be your training for adapting to hot areas. You have to adapt in order to save the moisture inside your body or else you'll be sweating and start drying up a little from the heat if we ever go to somewhere like a desert.

Elena: (sweating) I'll try, Jing.

We went through the gate (with Usopp following after us) as Zoro had cut it in half like a sandwich (from the corners), allowing us to get farther on to the island. Everyone (except me,and Elena (she's wearing a bra underneath)) took off their shirts because they were starting to sweat even more.

Zoro: (sweating) This place is like a furnace!

Usopp: (sweating) (running up to us) Fine,go ahead, what do I care if you pick a fight with the World Government!? Although, I guess we already have...

Robin: (sweating) But it doesn't seem like this island was always on fire...Was it a natural disaster or an accident that caused this?

Luffy: (panting) (sweating) Either way, it's so hot here!

Robin: I doubt this is a village...(deducts)

Inuyasha: (shirt off) (sweating) (complains) Dammit, it was hot enough for me on the ship but this is ridiculous!

Bull: (panting) How long do we have to be here?

Inuyasha: Until we find the guy that called us on the Den-Den Mushi.

Zoro: (wondering) So then, was this place locked up with all exaggerated security because of the danger from the fire, or the danger of this base used to be?

Bull (heroic personality): Well, it must've been dangerous back then before or after the fire.

Robin: It's also a bit fishy...that the log pose didn't respond to this island.

Luffy: (yells) Heeeeeey! Whoever called me, are you heeeere?! We came to save youuuu!

We got down the small cliff and was in the village, searching for any signs of life or even a single person while walking down the path.

Me: Hey, Elena.

Elena: (sweating) What is it, Jing? I'm training just like you said.

Me: I have a theory.

Elena: (interested) Go ahead.

Me: If a person say,I don't know, was in a desert and were sweating like you guys. He or she would need a way for their cells to retain water in order to,say, stay cool and keep his or her body from losing too much water. Like for instance, his or her skin cells could absorb the sweat and then filter it into water and pass it on to the blood cells that will then use the water for the body in order to keep the body cool. You know, like a cycle of filtering sweat into water. Do you think it's possible for a person,say for example, a "10 year old girl" who is the "cook" or even a "chef" and has "Gourmet Cells" in her body and is on a "fire island" with her teammates,"sweating" from the "heat", be able to "do it"?

Elena: Possibly. What's wrong with your words? It's like your (realizes) giving...me...hints?

Me: (smirks) "Maybe" or maybe not. (walks ahead)

Elena: (thinking) Having my Gourmet Cells filter my sweat into water, huh? It's good enough to work. (focuses) Okay, I just have to focus and concentrate my Gourmet Cells into commanding my skin cells to absorb the sweat off of my body. (concentrates)

All the sweat on Elena's body was being absorbed until there was not one drop left.

Elena: (thinking) (concentrates) Now to filter the sweat into water and then send it to my blood cells who will then send the water throughout my body. (opens her eyes) (looks at her skin) There's not one single drop of sweat. Not only that, but my body isn't drying up from there being no sweat and it feels cool! Jing's theory actually worked!

Me: (walks beside her) So how's it going, Elena? (looks at Elena) (impressed) Wow, you're not sweating like I am. You must've done my theory. And by the looks of it, I say it worked.

Elena: (nods) It did, Jing. You're theory worked. (thinking) Wow, he's so smart about Gourmet Cells that he's starting to impress me even more.

* * *

**On the Thousand Sunny**

Franky: (notices) Something wrong, Nami?

Nami: (staring at the clouds)...Yeah. The clouds...(drinking) Now that I've taken a good look at it...Something's wrong with sky at this island. The other side looks like the sky during a frigid winter...

Franky: (eating) (doesn't believe her) (laughs) Haha, yeah, right!

Shinobu: (at the rail) (stares at the clouds) (thinking) I hope she's wrong, or else that means that something's weird is happening on another part of the island.

* * *

**Back to us**

We stopped walking because we arrived at a giant skull that looked like part of it was almost melting for some reason.

Usopp: (flabbergasted) Uwahh, is that a giant?!

Luffy: (flabbergasted) No, it's bigger than a giant.

Elena: (impressed) Amazing, it must belong to some type of giant that must've been bigger than other giants. I mean, look at the size of that skull!

Then,suddenly,I sensed something a few feet away approaching us while Inuyasha heard (hearing of a wolf, remember? Not better than Jong's hearing) it's footsteps and we both knew that something powerful was coming. Then, we didn't have to wait long.

Creature: (roars) Grrrrr!

Usopp: (shocked) Eh?! (terrified) Huh!? Whaaaaat!?

Inuyasha: (calm) (getting out two of his swords) So this world have these creatures as well.

Bull (mean personality): (clashes both of his fists together. Cool, a strong creature to fight.

Luffy: (amazed) Woah!? These things actually exist?!

Zoro: No...They're just from fairy tales! There's no way they could be real!

Robin: (shocked) But look at it! There's nothing else you could call it but...

Usopp: (terrified) A dragon!?

Elena: (amazed) A real live dragon! And a giant one to be exact!

Dragon: Who are you?

Luffy: (shocked) Huh!?

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Lambada: (impatient) What in the world is taking Jong so long?! I mean what does he need from Impel Down that would take this long?

Teruma (still normal self): (patient) The boss will be back soon, you just have to wait patiently.

They heard something land behind them.

Lambada: Well, finally! Do you know how long we've been (turns around) wai- (speechless)

There were a horde of criminals with Jong.

Wolf: Who are they?

Jong: They're what I needed to get from Impel Down. (turns to the criminals) Get the sails down and raise the anchor, men! (turns to Teruma) Teruma, get ready to steer the ship.

Teruma and the prisoners: Aye-aye, boss!/captain! (go does their job)

The Marine warship was sailing away from the pier. Then, Team Flame's Pirate Ship sailed right next to them.

Jong: Transport.

A giant version of Byxis's compass appeared on the sea, under both ships. Then, both ships with everyone on them were teleported away.

* * *

**Sneak Peek: **Yumeiro Patissiere (future chapter)

I was following to the side of the school because Princess Happiny wanted to talk to me.

Me: Did you want something, Princess Happiny?

Princess Happiny: (looks at me) (mumbles) Why didn't you stop me?

Me: What do you mean, stop you? From what, exactly?

Princess Happiny: From deciding that me and my team should go with the Big Mam Pirates in order to delay them from attacking Fish-Man Island for 2 weeks. I'll ask you again, why didn't you stop me?

Me: I didn't know you wanted me to stop you. I thought you did it out of saving all the people of Fish-Man Island's lives.

Princess Happiny: I just...(shakes her head) Forget it. (walks away) From now on, Team Straw Hat and Team Princess are not allies anymore, we're enemies!


	20. Adventure on the Burning Island

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or One Piece. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. The length of this chapter depends on how many pages are the One Piece chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 36-Elena Arc:** Adventure on the Burning Island!

Me,Elena,Bull,Inuyasha,Luffy,Zoro,Robin,and Usopp were on Punk Hazard. The whole island was on fire and it looked like people used to live on the island a long time ago before the fire started. Anyway, we were now in front of a real dragon.

Luffy: (exclaims surprised) Hey! This thing talked just now!

Usopp: (terrified) (running away) (doesn't believe) Yeah right! You were just hearing things!

Luffy: (crosses his arms) -Are you sure?!

Usopp: (far) (terrified) I still can't believe this is actually a dragon!

Robin: He looks like something out of a fairy tale!

Me: The only way we can tell if it's a dragon if it can breathe fire.

It looked like the dragon was taking a deep breath, like it was going to-

Zoro: (shocked) Don't tell me!

Bull (mean personality): Run!

I grabbed Elena and ran out of the way while Inuyasha grabbed Bull and ran as well. Once the dragon breathed out a column of fire and then, Luffy and Robin ran while Zoro kicked Usopp out of the way while he was running.

Usopp: (terrified) Uwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Elena: At least that proves that that thing is a real dragon.

Usopp: (very terrified) He breathed fiiiiiiiiire!

Luffy: (excited) (laughing) (running towards the dragon) Uhahahahh!

Zoro: (interested) Interesting! (about to get his swords out)

Usopp: (still very terrified) (still denying) Ow ow ow ow ow! There's no way something like this could exist! We're dreaming!

Bull: (gets out his slingshot) Easy as pie!

Luffy: (in the air, heading towards the dragon) (stretches his arm back) Gomu Gomu Nooooo! Doru Run! (hits the dragon in the cheek) Jet Bullet!

The dragon didn't fall over from Luffy's attack and was still up.

Dragon: (growling) Gurorororo!

Luffy: Ohhh! This guy's really hard!

The dragon swung his tail at Luffy from behind.

Luffy: Hm?

The dragon's tail hit Luffy and sent him flying.

Dragon: Gurororororo!

Luffy: (sent flying into a building) Uwahhh!

Usopp: (worried) Luffy!

Zoro headed towards the dragon with his swords out.

Zoro: (smile) Bring it on.

Dragon: I can sense your auras! Buh!

Zoro: Eh?

The dragon chomped at Zoro but Zoro did some backflips to escape from being eaten by the dragon. Instead of chomping on Zoro, it chomped on the buildings that were next to Zoro.

Zoro: (safe from being eaten) Uwahh! You were right,Luffy,this dragon just said something! Three-Sword Style! Ul...-tra Hunt!

His attack hit the dragon but it looks like it didn't affect it.

Elena: (surprised) Jing, did you hear that?

Me: (nods) I heard it spoke too.

Dragon: (growls) Uooohhhh!

Zoro: Dammit! He isn't just durable,he's strong, too!

Luffy: (angry) ...Nnnnnnn! (anime vein mark) (kicks the dragon's stomach) Stupid dragooooooon!

Dragon: (groans in pain) Guroroooo!

Zoro was sent sliding backwards (on his feet).

Zoro: Luffy! It spoke!

Luffy: (knew it) See, I told you!

Usopp: (confused) I heard it too...How?!

Bull (heroic personality): We all heard it, Usopp.

The dragon then flew in the air.

Luffy: (amazed) It flew! Uhoooohh!

Dragon: Gurororooo! (breathes fire at us) Buh! Are you more allies of the Shichibukai!?

We dodged the dragon's fire.

Usopp: (very terrified) Uwaaahhh!

Me and Elena were behind a wall like the others.

Me: Man, this dragon is tough!

Usopp: Gyaaaaaahh! It's so hot! It's ho, and the dragon spoke again!

Robin: It said Shichibukai...Maybe it has a grudge against them?!

Zoro: Luffy! Leave this guy to me! I'm going to cleave him in two!

Luffy: Ok, got it!

Inuyasha: Looks like we're going have to sit back and watch.

Bull: (crosses his arms) Looks like it.

Luffy: Alright! (grabs the wall) (screams in pain) Nnaaahh, it's hot!

Me: Idiot! Think before you act! (crouches down)

Luffy: (launches himself at the dragon) I'll knock him down for you!

Me: I'll help you out, Luffy! (jumps high into the air by using the springs in my legs (some toys have springs in them))

The dragon breathed fire at me and Luffy.

Luffy: (dodges) Gah!

Me: (dodges as well) This is nothing! Looks like this dragon needs some aiming practice!

We landed (Luffy rolled) on the dragon's body.

Luffy: (rolling) Hot! Hot! His body's hot too! (grabs on) (sees something) Huh?

Me: What is it, Luffy? (looks) Uh...(sweatdrops) Seems someone is stuck on the dragon.

?: Buh...Nothing beats this breeze! The breeze of these flames-buh!

Luffy: (yells) Heeeey! Guys! On the dragon's head!

Usopp: (confused) Huh!? What's going on!?

Luffy: There's someone stuck on the dragon's head!

Robin: -So the one who spoke was...

The dragon turned its head and was going to bite us.

Luffy: (dodges) Wah! Wah! (grabs the dragon's left wing) Fine, you're asking for it! Take a bite out of your own wing!

The dragon bit its wing without knowing. Once it did, there were holes in its wing.

Luffy: (laughs) Shishi shi! Stupid!

Me: (points) Stupid dragon! You can't tell your own wing from us! Ha ha! (realizes) Wait a minute! Luffy, you idiot!

The dragon began to fall and so did me and Luffy as well.

Dragon: (falling) Gurororororooohh!

Luffy: (falling) Zoro, he's falling!

Zoro: (running) Usopp!

Usopp: Got him! Hissatsu Midoriboshi! (launches a Pop Green Seed)

The plant with a bubble on top of it that has trampoline-like properties, appeared.

Usopp: Trampolia!

Elena: (confused) I wonder what it does?

Zoro jumped onto the plant while unsheathing two of his swords and was sent flying towards the dragon.

Elena: (impressed) A plant with trampoline-like properties! Amazing! I wonder where he got it from?

Dragon: (roars) Gurororororo!

Zoro spinned in a circle and hit the side of the dragon's face.

Zoro: (stops spinning) (focuses) Iai! (cuts off the dragon's head) Shi Shishi Sonson!

Usopp: (amazed) Wooaaaah, awesome!

Elena: (amazed) He defeated a big dragon by cutting off its head while he was in the air. What an amazing crew Luffy has.

Inuyasha: (laidback tone) Do you think they'll land on their feet or crash into the ground, Bull?

Bull: Mmm, (shrugs) can't make heads or tails of it.

Me,Luffy,and Zoro were falling with the dragon's body.

Luffy: (laughs) Nahahahaha! This dragon looks yummy!

Zoro: We can BBQ him with the flames on the island!

Me: (drooling) Maybe it'll taste delicious as well! But we'll find out sooner or later!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Sanji: (comes out of the kitchen) (hearts for eyes) Nami-saaaaaaan! Kari-saaaaaaan! This time I've brought you both a cold deep sea crepe! 3 With some champagne...(notices) Huh?! You're asleep...

Everyone on the ship was asleep. Also, there was some kind of fog around the ship.

Sanji: (confused) Fog? (feels lightheaded) (drops food and drinks) Uuu! (realizes) (covers his mouth) This isn't fog! (thinking) Damn, I breathed in a lot! (runs back to the kitchen) (still thinking) This gas put everyone to sleep! Is it a natural gas? Or did someone sneak on board!? Luffy and Jing's groups are on the island...I hope they have that Baby Den-Den Mushi! (stops thinking) (strains himself to the Den-Den Mushi) I have to let them know...(falls asleep)

There was some guy in a weird suit next to the kitchen door while there were some other guys in weird suits on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

Guy #1: Two humans and one humanoid iron man. And one pet...

Guy #2 (leader of the group): Tie them all up.

Guy #3: Roger!

Guy #2: They're pirates...How ideal...Let us present them to "M"...No one would notice...if some pirates suddenly disappeared.

* * *

**Back to us**

Luffy: I'm gonna pull him out! (pulling the person stuck to the dragon)

?: (yells) Hey! Who are you?! Let me go!

Luffy: I'm gonna pull you out, just sit still! Oooone, two!

The person came off with a "pop". But...the top half off the person was missing.

Luffy: (freaked out) Gyaaaahhhh! I ripped his legs off! I'm sorryyyyy!

Usopp: (freaked out as well) You idiot! You think sorry is gonna cut it here? You killed him!

Elena: (talking to me) Is he dead, Jing?

Me: (looks at the body) Nope. Still alive for some reason.

The legs jumped upright.

?: Ohhh! I got separated-de gozabuh!

Luffy: (flabbergasted) Ehhhhhhhh!? It spoke! What is this, a zombie!?

Usopp: (really terrified) It's a monsterrrrrrrrrr!

Robin: What's going on? (points) There's no trace that his body got ripped in two.

Usopp: (flabbergasted) You mean he was only a pair of legs from the start?! (little calm) He's pretty tall...

?: (thinking) (looking left and right) Who's there? What are you doing? I can sense you!

Luffy: (impressed) ...You're really unique.

?: (still thinking) For...I have no eyes or ears! (stops thinking) (kicks at Luffy) Buh! I don't know who you are,buh, but let me pass-buh! I cannot die in a place like this-buh!

Luffy: (dodges) Uwahh!

?: (runs) I will not let my target get away-buh! (angry) That foolish Shichibukai!

Luffy: (starry eyes) Ahhh, wait! Join my crew!

Usopp: (anime vein mark) (slaps Luffy at the back of his head) Stop it!

Elena: (looks at me) (incredulous look) Really?

Me: (nods) Yep, really.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Marine #1: We're taking heavy fire!

Marine #2: Where is it coming from?!

Marine #3: (gasp) (points) Look!

A big pirate ship with Team Flame's Jolly Roger appeared next to the Marine's base.

Marine #3: It's the Flame Pirates!

Jong: Attack!

A lot of pirates came off of Team Flame's pirate ship and was attacking the Marines.

Jong: (laughs evilly) One down and a lot of Marine bases to go.

* * *

**Sneak Peek:** Gambler of Faith V2 Chapter 3

Man (boss): Who the hell do you think you are?

A fat, disgusting looking man spat as he glared at the boy in front of him, several guards were looking at him fearfully as they pointed several guns towards him. The said boy was standing on several dead bodies that surrounded him as he looked extremely bored.

Ash: (mumbles) This is really getting annoying. (positions his katana upside down)

It was Sunday night and he was somewhere in Sinnoh. He had received information about an underground whorehouse that was managed by a politician/businessman who makes a fine sum from forcing several underage teens,women,and children to do acts of prostitution. Add to the fact that some of them were orphans and some were abducted from their families greatly angered him. There were several things that pissed him off but the most prominent thing that greatly and surely angers him was any form or any shape of disrespect towards woman, having a younger sister and having Lady Relena as his role model when it comes to illusionary battles taught him to respect woman no matter who they are. Having witness several rapes towards women in his days in the underworld made him angry beyond reason, but after meeting those two important and prominent women in his life made him more aggressive when dealing with cases like this, and when I mean I aggressive I mean that he made sure that the one in charge or responsible for any heinous crime towards womankind will die in the worse way possible that an illusionist could muster. Then,all of a sudden, big 4-pointed throwing stars appeared and sliced the guards' heads off. Their bodies fell to the ground with a "thud". Next thing that happened,chains made of fire handcuffed around the man's hands and feet, keeping him from moving around.

?: (appears) You shouldn't have captured and worked all of these innocent people and children, cause now you're going to die.

The person was Jong while the ones who threw the throwing stars were Sound Village Ninja (among the ninja was Kenosuke; this group is known as the Sound Ninja Silent 4).

Jong (Shichibukai): (talking to Ash) If you're going to kill him, do it now. (talking to the ninja) Free everyone in that cage, please.

The ninja saluted and went to go do what their Kage said.

Ash: (mutters silently) Everything was going just going fine. You didn't need to help.

Jong: I heard that.

Ash: (approaches the man) (whispers) Don't worry, a death like that is too good for you.

Ash then positioned his sword towards the man's forehead before shoving it straight through. The sword didn't go through his skull; instead it was absorbed, creating another ripple effect.

Ash: (whispers) **Moonlight Tribute; Requiem of Nightmares Verse Thirteen: Abyss of Nightmare.**

The man suddenly let out a fearful scream, his face taking the expression of pure horror as he continuously wail in pain. The man's scream continuously for three minutes before Ash pulled his sword out of the man's cranium causing man to fall to the ground in a heap, his face portrayed absolute horror.

Ash: (mumbles) Thank you for being my guinea pig, enjoy your life as a vegetable.

The illusion that he had just used was one of his most terrifying illusions; it projected a man's greatest and most horrible nightmare multiply by ten repeatedly every second, destroying the emotional and mental capacity of his brain and the damage was beyond repair. Ash walked over to the cell that where the cage was cut and all the women As the cage crash to the ground, the sight that he saw almost made him go towards the guy and gut him in the worst possible way, the women in the cage were all wearing rags that barely covered their bodies. Ash let out a small growl as everybody in the cage look at him in anticipation and in fear. Ash didn't notice as he was going to take out his phone from his pocket but instead he found a note.

Ash: What's this? A note? (reads the note)

Jong (note): I took all the orphans and adopted them and hired the women who didn't want to come back home. Also, I gave the rest of the women some food. Jong.

Ash: (mutters) (talking to no one) Really? I have got to talk to Jong about his brother sometime. (takes out his cellphone)

* * *

Please vote on the poll on my profile page.

Jong has a soft spot for children and little kids.


	21. Disembodied Head

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or One Piece. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 37-Elena Arc:** Disembodied Head!

Jong's crewmates unloaded the dragon's head onto the ship. They just came from the town that we were in and had to carry the dragon's head to the ship.

Jong: (looks at the dragon's head) Its teeth will make excellent swords. But for now, we have attacked the Marines' bases in the East Blue to the South Blue. Also, by putting a hole in the Red Line, it'll be put in the newspapers. This will gain the Marines attention and they'll have to increase my bounty. My bounty was 420,000,000 Beri but knowing them, it'll be higher than 500,000,000 Beri. That'll be Phase 2 of my plan. (picks up the dragon head) I'm going to bring this thing into the ship. Shenobu, sail towards the other side of the island and dock at a place where the ship won't be spotted.

Shenobu: (nods) Got it, Jong! (runs over to the helm) But why should we go there if it is cold over there?

Jong: Trust me, we have to go over there. Sesshomaru, come with me. I'm going to need some help with removing the teeth. (walks away) By the way, everyone. Once we reach the cold side, put on a jacket.

Sesshomaru said nothing and only followed him.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Me,Luffy,Inuyasha,Bull,Elena,Luffy,Robin,Usopp,and Zoro were on Punk Hazard. After defeating a giant dragon and freeing what looks like the bottom half of a person and cooking some dragon meat (Elena was the one who cutted the dragon into pieces), we were now heading further into the island. Elena had stored the rest (there was a lot left of the dragon meat, like a lot) of the dragon meat into a big Gourmet Cases.

Luffy: (comes back to us) Hey, you guyyys! Look! He stuck on to meee! (talking to us) What do you call something like this again, Usopp?!

Usopp: (carrying the dragon's meat that Luffy's going to eat) You mean...A centaur?

Luffy: (excited) Yeah! I'm a centaur! (laughing) Wahahahhahaahah!

Elena: (mutters) As if you didn't even look more ridiculous than before.

?: Ugh! I got myself stuck onto something again, buh...

Luffy: (talking to the legs) Do you give in yet?! I've just eaten dragon meat, you know! (flexes his muscle) I have dragon power now!

Me: (eating) (shakes my head) Is he really talking to a pair of legs?

Elena: (deadpan tone) Last time I checked, yes he is. The dragon meat was tasty but it was also tender. At least our food supply increased. Now we have enough food to last for 2 years, give or take based on how much you eat.

Me: (blushes) Elena, you're embarrassing me even though it's true.

Robin: That's not in very good taste. Luffy.

Luffy: Really? Hm?

Luffy was then slammed backwards onto the ground by the legs.

Luffy: Buhehhh!

Usopp: You see?! He's not gonna just become part of you! What kind of creature would do that?! The other half of him must be out there somewhere waiting for him! You should take him to where he belongs!

Bull (real self): You know,he's right, Luffy.

Luffy: (disagreeing) You guys just don't know how to dream? This is just how he is! Nothing wrong with that! Right? (talking to the legs) What's your name, any (interrupted)-

Luffy was then slammed backwards onto the ground again.

Luffy: Buhehhhh!

Zoro: (calls out to us) Oi! Guys, get over here!

Luffy: (runs over to Zoro) Zoro! Did you find him?! The guy who was sliced up by the samurai?!

Me: (running) (talking to Elena) I bet that we'll find something weird or surprising.

Elena: (running) No deal. I'm not falling for that again, Jing.

We made it to the top of the building.

Zoro: (eating)...Take a look.

Luffy: (surprised) Ahh.

Usopp: (shocked) Whaaaaaaaaa?!

Inuyasha: Huh, you don't see something like that happen often every day.

What we saw across from us were mountains covered in snow and in the center between this side and the other side, was a lake.

Usopp: S...snowy mountains?! There's a huge lake, and on the other side of the island...It's all snowy...No, ice-covered mountains! How come?! Meanwhile over on this side, it's boiling hot with active volcanoes! What kind of island is this?!

Elena: (groans) First steaming hot temperatures and now freezing cold temperatures? I'm going to need a sweater for something like that.

Robin: (smiles) (talking to Usopp) Well, that solves one mystery.

Usopp: (remembers) Oh, right!

* * *

**Flashback while Usopp was talking**

During when the guy on the Den-Den Mushi was talking to us.

Usopp: The guy on the Den-Den Mushi...He said it was cold...

Den-Den Mushi: It's cold...So cold...Is that you, boss?!

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Usopp: (realizes) Which means...(scared) The victims of the murderous samurai...must be on that side of the island!

Luffy: (amazed) This is a really cool islaaaand! There's snow falling on those mountains! It's so hot here; I could do with a snow cone!

Usopp: (still scared) (shocked) You'd end up freezing cold if you went over there! Besides, it too far! We should head back to the ship!

Robin: (calm) Well, this is a problem. It does look rather cold over there.

Zoro: If there are animals over there, we can skin them for fur...Either way, it'll work out somehow.

Usopp: (still scared) Like hell it will! What's wrong with you people?! (sees something)

Me: (calm) (walking) Looks like that place will be the next place for your training. This time you'll brave the cold. (thinking) What was that I just sensed? It was like something or someone was watching us. Belter stay sharp just in case.

Elena: (calm) (walking with me) Sounds easy enough, I think.

Inuyasha: (walking) Maybe we could cool off over there.

Bull: (walking with Inuyasha) If we try not and freeze to death.

We ignored Ussop's ranting about seeing some kind of bird/human thing..

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Franky: (snoring) (snot bubble) Haaaahhhh! (some kind of sound wakes him up) (snot bubble popped)

It looked like some kind of blurry person was kicking something.

?: (kicking) Oraaaaa!

Franky: Zzzzzzzzzzz. (gets up and wipes drool from his face) Huh? (confused) Sanji...What's got you so excited?

Sanji: (panting) Oh good, you're awake.

Nami: (sitting on the floor) (talking to Franky) You look around, it's fairly obvious.

Chopper: (scared) Frankyyy! We've been locked up, Frankyyyy!

Wolfy: (little calm) More like, locked up in some kind of room.

Franky: (notices) What?! Hey...Where are we?! Huhh...Last thing I remember, I was eating that fishy dessert on deck, and then...I can't remember anything else...

Rice: (sitting down) My memory's a bit foggy. What about you, Gash?

Gash: (sigh) Same thing.

Nami: I can only suspect that somebody flooded the ship with sleeping gas...and then abducted us all while we were sleeping. (sigh)

Sanji: The ship was flooded with gas that much is for sure. (feels sorry) I'm sorry, you guys. If only I'd noticed what was happening a little sooner...

Shun: I can't believe I let someone sneak attacked us without even knowing. I'm supposed to have been better than that,but instead, I failed.

Marucho: (feels sorry for Shun) Shun...

Chopper: (scared) You think they're gonna sell us?! They could be slave traders!

Franky: ...Hang on, what about Brook? He was on the Sunny too...

Nami: We don't know. When we woke up, it was just the twelve of us.

Chopper: If they're trading in humans, maybe they're not interested in skeletons!

Franky: Uh, you're not exactly human yourself.

Sanji: (yells) And neither are you! Oh, forget it!

Franky just posed.

?: Say, friends...Do you enjoy the art of "Hanjimono"? Or "Puzzles", as they say in foreign lands!

Shinobu: (confused) Hm?

Gash: Did you say something?

Kari: (shakes her head) Nope, it wasn't me.

Tia: (shakes her head) Not me, either.

Franky: Well..It sure wasn't one of us.

Chopper: (found something) I think the voice came from these things!

?: (insulted) What do you mean, "things"?!

Chopper: (terrified) (screams) Aaahhhhhhhh!

Sanji: (confused) What the hell?

Franky: (confused) Is it some new kind of Den-Den Mushi?

Chopper: (scared) (sweatdrops) There are eight of them! I can't believe I didn't notice!

?: (insulted again) I am no filthy snail! (clams down) But it seems to me that you are not evildoers! These objects before you are parts of my face! Could I perhaps trouble you to reassemble them?!

Franky: (tries) His face?...Come to think of it, (picks up the mouth) this is a mouth...(picks up the eyes) and these seem to be eyes...

After many tries, they had it almost right because the chin and the top of the head were in the wrong places.

Franky: There! This must be right! It's a proper human face!

?: I get the feeling there's something a little wrong with my chin and my hair...But no matter! You have my thanks!

Sanji,Franky,Nami,and Chopper: (freaked out) It's a talking heaaad!

Everyone (except ?,Sanji,Chopper,Franky,and Nami): (deadpan face and tone) Really? You guys just noticed that?

?: (angry) (anime vein mark) (yells) What kind of timing is that?!

Chopper: (scared) (has a cross out) Why are you even alive?! Are you an evil spirit?!

?: Even I am unsure of the answer to that question! I most certainly did not end up this way of my own choice! Was sliced into pieces by an individual of whom I know naught! Though I thought my life was ended, I ended up as you see me now! To fall at the hands of the enemy and yet live on is great shame for a warrior! Ideally, I would like to slice open my chest and end my life...But alas, there remains to me an important task that I must fulfill at all costs!

Nami: He's so weird. Kind of like Buggy. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?

?: (angry) How can you address me so bluntly?! You are a woman, and I a proud warrior! This is not natural! A woman's place is to stand demurely in the menfolk's shadow...and speak with reserve and modesty!

Nami: (angry) (anime vein mark) (picks up ? by the corner of his face) You've got a pretty big mouth for a disembodied head! That's no way to talk to people who were kind enough to put you back together!

?:Enough! V...violence from a maiden?!

Nami put him down.

?: From what manner of alien land does this woman hail from?! Such insolence and force of will!

Kari: Great, Nami. Now you made him angry.

?: Yet I must act with graceful understanding. Clearly she is not in right mind. Doubtless because her clothing has been stripped from her!

Nami: (hears him) Excuse me? I haven't been stripped of any clothing!

?: (shocked) What?!

Nami: (points at her clothes) This is what I wear!

?: (flabbergasted) H...How positively obscene! Why, you wear nothing but a chest binding!

Nami: (smiles) What? You don't like it?

?: (smiling pervertedly) (blushing) I must say I do!

* * *

**One beating from Sanji Later**

Sanji: (pissed) (anime vein mark) You dirty-minded crook!

Shinobu: (mutters) Look who's calling the kettle black.

?: (bumps on his head and a bruise on his face) It was a trap...Urghh...

? was then kicked hard and sent flying into the wall by Sanji.

?: (in pain but ignores it) It hur...hur...itches?! Still to think...the women of foreign lands wear nothing but a chest binding...(impressed) how remarkable. Now, let us get to the heart of the matter! You said you were abducted from a ship of some sort?

Sanji: We're pirates, idiot.

?: (shocked) Pirates?!

Chopper: (sweatdrop) I'm pretty sure his skull must be cracked...Is he not in pain?

?: (angry) (yells) So you are Pirates! No wonder your ways are barbaric! I detest pirates! The very thought of them makes me sick to my stomach!

Gash: (insulted) Hey, there's no need to go that far about us pirates!

Marucho: (walks over to Gash) Um,Gash...There are some people in this world who don't like pirates. So...

Gash: (realizes) Oh.

?: Considering our shared predicament, imprisoned here on this isle of ice...I had thought that we might work together to escape, but nay! I will not join hands with pirates!

Kari: (confused) Isle of ice?

Franky: Hmm? What's all this about an "isle of ice"? I thought we were on a burning island of fire!

Chopper: (agrees with Franky) Franky's right! It was a crazy burning island! Even the sea around it was burning!

Nami: No,wait a minute...This could make some sense. You said this is an isle of ice, right? But tell me...Did you hear the sound of volcanoes erupting at all?!

?: ...I did hear some manner of loud noise from time to time, but I know naught of what you speak. I entered this isle of ice through a sea half-frozen! (anime vein mark) (yells) Now cease your endless prattle, foul pirate!

Nami: (knew) I knew it...The "winter sky" I saw from the Sunny...it wasn't a mistake! That burning island that Luffy and the others set off for...on the other side, it must be an "isle of ice"! Which means we've been taken around to the far side of the island! Sadly,I can't say who brought us here,or why, until we get out of this room and find out more...

Sanji: But, Nami-san...the door won't budge...

Rice: (agrees) It's true. It won't budge no matter how hard we tried.

Franky: (aiming at the door) Out of the way! My cola tanks are full to the brim!

Sanji: (running) Whoa,whoa, hold on!

Rice: (running) What do you think you're doing?!

Everyone who was in front of Franky, moved out of the way.

Franky: (a shining light appeared in between his hands) Frankyyyyyyy! Radical Beeeeeeeeeeeam! (fires a laser beam from in between his hands)

Franky's laser beam hit the door and created an explosion. Everyone (except Chopper and Wolfy, who were amazed) were shocked or even surprised. When the explosion cleared, there was only part of the door left.

Franky: (moves the part of the door out of the way) The door's open. Let's leave.

Wolfy: Amazing!

Sanji: I guess that freaky body isn't just for show!

Chopper: (amazed) (stars in his eyes) I wish I could fire beams!

Wolfy: (mutters) I thought only the Pacifista robots were the only ones that could fire laser beams.

Sanji: (talking to ?) So what's your plan? If we weren't pirates...you'd be leaving with us about now, right?

?: Silence! Leave me be, pirate!

Sanji: (walks over to ?) Well,you're not gonna escape on your own without a body, are you? (takes ?'s chin and the top of his head)

?: (confused) What are you doing?!

Sanji: Isn't that right...Samurai of the Wano Country! (places ?'s chin and the top of his head in the right spot)

Chopper and Wolfy: (shocked) Whaaaa?!

Chopper: (shocked) S-samurai?! This guy's a samurai?!

Sanji: (holding ?'s topknot) Look at his hair. This topknot is a traditional hairstyle from the Wano Country.

Chopper: (realizes) Then you mean...(scared) He's the terrifying murderer from the Den-Den Mushi?! Too scary!

Wolfy: (scared) Make that really scary!

Guard #1: (heading towards our location) I heard some kind of explosion!

Guard #2: (heading towards our location) Hurry it up! It must be the pirates we captured!

Nami: (calls out) Sanji-kun! Chopper! Wolfy! We have to move! They're onto us!

Sanji: You want to know why we came here? We followed a distress signal from the guys you were slicing up...Mister Samurai!

Chopper: (yells out to Sanji) Sanji! Come on! Just leave that scary samurai behind!

Samurai: (telling the truth) I would not shamefully take the lives of others without reason! I came to this island...in order to rescue my son! (very determined) Those who stand in my way...I will slice down without hesitation!

Sanji was staring at the samurai's head for a few seconds. Everyone was running away from the guards who were shooting at them. Sanji was holding the samurai's head while he was running.

Chopper: (running) (surprised) You're taking him with us?! But he's way too dangerous!

Sanji: (running) (holding the samurai's head) I'll take full responsibility!

Franky was firing at the solders while we were running. After running for a few seconds, they came upon a door and above it said "Biscuit Room".

Sanji: A door! (kicks the door open)

They made it to a room where there where giant children playing. But then the children stopped after hearing them run into the room.

Wolfy: (flabbergasted) What the?!

Giant Boy #1: (scared) Ahh...

Giant Girl #1: (scared) Who're they?

Chopper and Tia: (flabbergasted) Huh?

Sanji: (shocked) Giant...Children?!

?: (shocked) Younglings?!

Franky: (confused) There's nothing but kids everywhere! What is this place?!

Rice: I don't know but we better figure it out quickly! The guards are heading towards this room!

* * *

**Sneak Peek:** Discorded Whooves Tumblr VDC (Vocational Death Cruise) Part 5

Dissy: (talking to me and Yosuke) Now!

Me and Yosuke ran like the Doctor said.

Me: (lying) I have to get Elena. I'll meet you at the deck later. (runs away)

Elena was really on my back, camouflaged. I ran back to where the Doctor and the monster were at. The only thing there was the monster,some blood and feathers,and a bowtie.

Me: (straight face and dark eyes)...(takes out some kind of cross) Seal. (throws the cross at the monster) (hand signs) Ninja Art, Sealing Jutsu!

The cross created a wind vortex and started to suck in the creature as it was heading towards it. The cross was above it and sucked the creature in, completely. The cross fell to the ground. I went over to Dissy's bowtie and feathers and picked them up.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

After having a conversation with Yosuke,Cutie Pie,and Inkie Pie, Me and Elena went inside of Dissy's TARDIS and locked the doors.

Me: There's only one thing for me to do now.

Elena: (little scared) What is it, Jing?

Me: (serious) I must replace Doctor Whooves by becoming the new Doctor.

* * *

**Team Straw Hat: **

Me/Jing: Leader

Shinobu: Navigator (handles the maps, just in case)

Inuyasha: Swordsman

Elena: Cook

Bull: Sniper/Mechanic (need someone else to become our mechanic)

Kari: Archeologist

Rice: ?

Gash (real name is Zatch): My Mamodo

Tia: Shinobu's Mamodo

Wolfy: Doctor and Inuyasha's Mamodo

Shun: ?

Marucho: Fisher (fishes for fish)


	22. Biscuit Room

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or One Piece. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. The Wind Wind Devil Fruit and the Water Water Devil Fruit belong to me.

I had lots and lots of chapters on my Flash Drive when all of a sudden as my back was turned, my little cousin decided to hide it. Once it was time for him to go, he forgot where it was. Now I have to retype all of the chapters again.

* * *

**Chapter 38-Elena Arc:** Biscuit Room!

Nami,Sanji,Franky,Chopper,Kari,Shinobu,Gash,Maruch o,Shun,Wolfy,and Rice were in a room that was full of giant children and a giant baby.

Giant Boy #1: (surprised) Who are they?!

Giant Girl #1: (scared) I've never seen them before!

Giant Boy # 1: (sees Franky) Look...(starry eyes) (amazed) one of them's a robot!

Giant Girl #1: Are they the "frozen people"?! Did they run away?!

Nami: (confused) Frozen people?

Giant Boy #2: (starry eyes) (amazed) It's a real robot!

Giant Boy #3: (starry eyes) (amazed) With stag beetle hoooorns! That's epic!

Giant Boy #4: (starry eyes) (excited) Robot!

Giant Boy #5: (starry eyes) (excited) Robot!

Kari: (thinking) What is so great about Franky looking like a robot? If you ask me, he looks more like a pervert.

Sanji: (sweatdrop) You sure seem popular with the boys.

Nami: (confused)...What did they mean about "frozen people"?

Franky: (surprised) Are they giant kids?! Is this an island of giants?!

Nami: (looking at the children) Some of them aren't all that big, though...

Giant Boy #6: (amazed) Robot!

Giant boy #7: (amazed) Stag Beetle Horns!

Medium Sized Girl#1: (points at Chopper and Wolfy) Look, there's a raccoon and dog plushie!

Medium Sized Boy #1: (laughs) That one has really curly eyebrows!

Sanji: (angry) (anime vein mark) Shaddup, brats! (calms down) What is this, then? A mixed-race nursery?

Samurai: (calls out to the children) Younglings! Have you seen a child by the name of Momonosuke?! A healthy young boy!

The children looked freaked out and scared/frightened seeing Samurai as a head.

Giant Boy #8: (scared) (runs away) Aaaaaaaghhhh! A talking heeeeeeeeeead!

Medium Sized Boy #2: (scared) (running away) Waaaaaaaahhhh! I'm scareeeeed!

Sanji: (yells at Samurai) Why'd you have to open your fat mouth?! Now we can't ask them anything!

Samurai: Ahh...

Wolfy: (deadpan tone) Well of course they would react scared to him. He's a freaking head for crying out loud.

The guards were almost approaching the room.

Nami: (hears the guards) (warns them) Guys, it looks like they're still after us! We'd better get moving!

Guard #1: (running) Keep the gas grenade usage to a minimum! The door to the Biscuit Room is open!

Guard #2: (running) All use of guns and explosives is forbidden!

Guard #3: (running)...If we were to harm the children, the master would be furious!

Sanji: (calls out to the children) Hey, you guys, what kind of facility is this?! We need to know!

Samurai: (yells) I am searching for a boy named Momonosuke!

Medium Sized Girl #2: (scared) Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Nami: (angry) (punches Samurai) Shut up already, you!

Samurai: (shocked) (crying) I was attacked by a woman! This is a shame like no other! I must slice my stomach open and end my life!

Nami: (angry) Then hurry up and do it! You male chauvinist pig!

Marucho: She just need to calm down. I mean seriously, he's looking for his son. Rice: (sighs) Don't bother. She can get angry pretty easily.

Nami: (angry) What was that?!

Marucho and Rice: (scared) (waves their hand) Nothing!

Guard #1: (chasing after us) Hold it right there, escapees!

Guard #2: (chasing after us) Don't let them get away!

Chopper: (running) Ahhhhhhhh!

Gash: (running) Keep running! We have to get out of here!

Giant Boy #1: (running next to Franky) (wodering) Hey, Mr. Robot! Did you come from outside the island?!

Franky: (thumbs up) Sure thing I did! But actually, I'm a cyborg.

Giant Boy #1: (wondering) Have you got a boat?!

Franky: (eye flashed) (pride) Have we ever! Why, our Sunny is the finest (interrupted)-

Giant Boy #1: (desperate) Save us!...Please!

Franky: (flabbergasted) Huh!?

Nami,Kari,Shun,and Rice: (confused) Wha?

Sanji: (confused) What does he mean, "save us"?!

Wolfy: (sighs) It means that they want to be rescued, duh.

Sanji: (yells angrily) I know what that means! I mean why they want to be saved!

Chopper: (confused) Is this not a nursery after all?!

Giant Girl #1: (talking to Nami) (begs) Please, lady! You have to help us! Please!

Sanji: (running) (calls out to Nami) Don't stop running, Nami-san!

Medium Sized Boy #3: We're not sick anymore! We all feel fine!

Chopper: (stops running) (concerned) Sick?! What kind of illness?

Giant Girl #1: (desperate) (teats in her eyes) We just want to go home! Please, help us!

Nami: (thinking) What is going on here?!

Guard #1: (anime vein mark) Why, those!

Guard #2: (talking to the children) All right,that's enough, children! You don't want to talk to those scary people! Come over here while we put those nasty people to sleep! We can't fire our smoke-cannons while you're standing over theeere!

Giant Kid #1: (scared) (runs out of the way) Cannoooons!

Giant Kid #2: (scared) (runs out of the way) Waaahhh!

Guard #1: (encourages) That's right,move out of the way, little ones!

Sanji: (calls out to Nami) Hurry up, Nami-san!

Nami: (stays) Let's save the children!

Sanji: (argues) What are you saying, Nami-san?! We don't have any reason to do that! They said themselves they were stuck-this could be some kind of hospital! We've only just met these children, we don't know who they are or why they're here! We're not some kind of charity, you know!

Nami: (knows) I...I know that, but...(yells) How am I supposed to turn my back...on children who are crying for help?!

Shinobu: (runs over to Nami) (agrees) She's right! They're crying for our help. So, we should at least help them out!

Sanji didn't say anything and just got out a cigarette and lit it up in his mouth.

Guard #2: The kids aren't getting out of the way! At this rate, they're going to escape!

Guard #1: (brings out his cannon) Forget the kids! Just take 'em down!

Medium Sized Boy #4: (scared) Aaahhhhhhhh! The cannons!

Sanji suddenly appeared on the guard's cannon with his right leg on fire.

Sanji: Diable Jambe! (kicks and sends the guard flying) Collier Strike!

Nami: (happy) Sanji-kun!

Chopper attacked one of the guards like he knew Kung-Fu and was in a strange, medium sized form.

Chopper: (punches the guard) Hiyaaaaaaaahhh!

Guard #2: (groans in pain) Urnghh!

Chopper: Kung-Fu Point!

Franky: (sends a punch at Guard #3) String Right!

Guard #3: (groans in pain) Uorghhhh!

Medium Sized Boys: (starry eyes) A rocket puuuuuunch!

Guard #4: (surprised) They are not running away anymore...

Guard #5: These guys!

Sanji: (heart shaped smoke coming from his cigarette) That kindness of yours is beautiful, Nami-san! I'm falling for you all over again!

Shun: (sweatdrops) (shakes his head) Oh god...(sighs) Anyway, Palm Thrust Wind Strike! (thrusts his palm and created a gust of wind)

The gust of wind was sent at the guards, which sent them flying. Shun has the power of the Wind Wind Devil Fruit (Paramecium Type).

Marucho: Water Cascade! (sends a ton of water into the air)

The water crashed into the guards like a waterfall. Marucho has the power of the Water Water Devil Fruit (Paramecium Type).

Samurai: (impressed) These people may be mere pirates...But it seems they are mighty pirates!

Sanji: (talking to Chopper) Chopper-You go on ahead and help Nami! Chopper: All right! Hiyahhhhh! (backflips into the air)

Sanji: (talking to the children) Listen up, brats! You go on ahead with them and the pretty lady. We'll take care of these punks! But don't get me wrong! I'm not doing this for you-I'm doing this for the sake of Nami-san's beautiful act of kindness! (anime vein mark) If anything, I hate you all for putting Nami-san in danger!

Children: (talking to Sanji) Thanks, curly eyebrow guy!

Sanji: (angry) (anime vein mark) Shut up, you little brats!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

? (some kind of gas): (impressed) I see...this door that should absorb all forms of physical attack, obliterated!

Guard #6: Ah...Master! Master: These scorched edges...Just who are those people?

Master: I know of only one man with the technology to create laser weaponry! This seems just like the work of one of that accursed Vegapunk's Pacifista! So...have you still not managed to capture the escaped prisoners?

Guard #7: They should be being cornered in the Biscuit Room as we speak...

Guard #8: (running) (very worried) Is the Master here?!

Master: ...Yes, I am here.

Guard #8: Master...There is a G5 Battleship just off the coast!

Master: (surprised) A battleship?! (commands the guard) Make it leave, without fail! Cover the area with poison gas! It would be quite inconvenient to have to kill members of the Military!

Guard #8: Yes, Master!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The lady that Usopp saw on the fire side of the island, was flying in the air.

?: (flying in the air) (smiling) (licks her lips) Found them? Ufufufufufu...

Den-Den Mushi (someone communicating on another Den-Den Mushi): I count four intruders. We'll take them out right away!

?: (laughs) Fufufufufufufufu...I see...

* * *

**Back to us**

Usopp: (flabbergasted) Whaaaat?! The others have all vanished?! You're on your own?! And you woke up to find yourself surrounded by snow and ice?!

Brook: (on the Den-Den Mushi) Yohohoho, that's quite correct! I was so taken aback; I froze up like a skeleton caught in the deerlights, yohohoho! (notices his mistake) Hm? I mean, a deer caught in the bonelights...No, a bone caught in the deerlights...Oh,never mind, yohohoho!

Brook: Yohohohoho-(coughs) *cough* *cough*! (blows his nose) Pfrrrrrrt! Ah, excuse me.

Usopp: So who were these people you found on the Sunny trying to steal our cargo?

Brook: I'm afraid I really don't know...They're all unconscious now, of course...They seem to be wearing some kind of gas masks.

Robin: (deduces)...Then perhaps they flooded the ship with some kind of gas to knock you all out? Then they could have sailed the ship around to the far side of the island...

Luffy was talking with a centaur who has mistaken Luffy for one.

Robin: (continues) And since they didn't leave a note, it seems quite possible that the rest of our crew were carried off somewhere...

Bull: (remembers) (talking to Brook) Of course! It's just like what happened back on Fishman Island. They didn't bother with you because they thought you were just a skeleton!

Brook: (understands) I see, I see...That would explain why I am here all alone. How lucky for me!

Elena: I can't believe they were ambushed while we were on the island. Someone must've planned this from the beginning.

Me: (assures Elena) Don't worry. They'll be okay.

Bull (heroic personality): Yeah, Jing's right.

Robin: The enemy must think they have captured the whole crew...(talking to Brook) Can you see any buildings or people nearby?

Brook: Oh, Robin-san! Your detective skills are so sharp, it's as though you're right here! Brook: (heading towards the wooden railing of the Sunny) As it so happens...You're exactly right. (sigh) Haaaa.

There was a building on the mountains, covered in snow.

Brook: (describes) There's a monster of a building right in front of me! It certainly...doesn't look like a restaurant.

Usopp: We'll hurry to join you as quickly as we can, do hold on...

Ka-Chunk!

Zoro: So who are we up against? People from the government?

Usopp: Who knows...If they're at least human, that would be a relief. I mean, look at the things we've met since we got here...A fire breathing dragon,a half-person,a bird-woman...(sees what's happening with Luffy) and just now, Luffy seemed to be making friends with a centaur!

Luffy was fighting with the centaur that he had become friends with. Luffy kick broke through the centaur's weapon and kicked him in the face. The centaur fell to the ground.

Centaur #1: (kicked in the face) Ungh! I was careless...(falls to the ground) I thought you were one of us!

Luffy: (lands onto the ground) That's not very nice! I thought we were getting along well! Don't attack me like that!

Robin: There's another one behind him! (crosses her arms) Cien...Fleur!

A lot of arms appeared on the centaur's body.

Robin: Rindou!

There was a snapping sound as the arms twisted his body.

Centaur #2: (screams in pain) Gyaaaahhhahhh!

Luffy: (turns) Hm?

The centaur fell to the ground, unconscious.

Zoro: A leopard...and a giraffe?

Luffy: (impressed) Coooool! I never know there were so many kinds of centaur!

Gash: (sweatdrops) This island just keeps getting weirder and weirder...

Usopp: (sweatdrop) They're all meant to be horses! And besides, they're not supposed to exist! (goes over to Centaur #2) (picks up Centaur #2's Baby Den-Den Mushi) Hey, look at this Baby Den-Den Mushi. It's got the letters "CC" on it! These guys aren't just wild centaurs...I think they're part of an organization. At any rate,there's no turning back now-even if we crossed the burning sea again, the Sunny wouldn't be on the other side. And we have four missing crew members to find!

Bull: Don't forget the seven members of our crew.

Robin: (deduces) It seems safe to assure that they were abducted by the enemy...I just hope they haven't been riddled with rifle bullets...

Usopp and Bull: (yells at Robin) Don't say stuff like that!

Zoro: We should've just come to the island from the other side to begin with.

Luffy: (huffs) Don't be silly! If we'd done that, we wouldn't have been able to eat any dragon meat...and we'd never have met Ashimallow either!

Zoro: (confused)...Ashimallow?

Luffy: That's the name I've given to my new back legs!

Usopp: (determined) Right-Let's go! (pumps his fist) Our new objective: seek out our lost crew in the frozen wasteland!

Robin: (wondering) I wonder if we can buy some winter clothing somewhere.

Usopp: (sweatdrops) We really are going to die if we go there dressed like this!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Marine #1: It's no use, Vice-Admiral Smoker!

Marine #2: The place is still flooded with gas!

Marine #3: Ever since that old sod Vegapunk's chemical weaponry experiment went wrong four years ago...The whole island's been rotten to the core!

Marine #4: It's not like there's any sign of the Straw Hat Pirates around here...And they'd have to be crazy to try and land their ship on an island covered with poison gas!

Smoker: (denies) No, something's wrong here. It's not natural for there to be this much gas. Two years ago, before it became covered in fire and ice, this was just an abandoned island. From what I hear, there was barely any poison left here at that point...That's why Akainu and Aokiji...chose Punk Hazard as the stage for their duel. A duel so fierce that it twisted the island's very climate!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Guard #9: (leaving a room) (talking to the other guards) Keep up the good work, guys.

Guard #10 and Guard #11: (salutes) Yes, sir.

The guard walked away with a bag and was heading towards somewhere.

Guard #9: The fools. Just a few swings of my watch and they were hypnotized. I got what I need from the "SAD" Room.

Inside the suit was Jong. He had a Memory Stick in his pocket, meaning that he stole some data. In the bag, he was carrying a Devil Fruit in it. The Devil Fruit was red and in the shape of an Apple.

Jong: It's almost time for them to appear. (talks into the watch) Keith, this is Jong. I got what I need and the rest of their crew is on the ice side of the island. I want you guys to hide the ship while waiting for my signal.

Keith: (nods) Got it, Jing.

* * *

**Team Flame:**

Jong: Leader

Shenobu (from Ninja Nonsense opening Theme Song; never knew the name since she didn't have one, I made it up): Navigator

Meowth: (only appears when the team is in the Pokémon world) (Team Rocket's Meowth) ? (Attacks: Fury Swipes,Scratch,Thunderbolt,etc.)

Sesshomaru: Swordsman

Masquerade/Alice: ?

Spectra/Keith: ?

Zeon (Zeno from Zatch Bell): Jong's Mamodo

Teruma (Crash B-daman): Sniper

Jeri (Digimon Tamers): ?

Lambada: ?

Wolf: Doctor and Sesshomaru's Mamodo

Tetsuya (Beyblade Metal Fusion): Fisher

* * *

It'll take me days just to do an English dubbed episode of S.A.O. I think the DVR is getting ready to delete it soon. I just don't know when. I wish they would subtitles on TVs stay where they are when we press pause on the DVR. I was only able to finish Ch.1 (Another Arc) "The World of Swords". Eureka 7 ended on the same day episode 3,"The Red Nosed Reindeer", was shown. I'll update Episode 1 of Sword Art Online tomorrow.

Vote on the poll on my profile. I vote on your polls, so you people should return the favor.


	23. Morning Edition

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or One Piece. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. There's only 57 days left until the last episode of the Pokémon Best Wishes series comes out. So since I don't have enough time to do more than 1000 chapters, I'm going to have to skip to Chapter 699. While heading towards Dressrosa, Jong is heading towards Marineford. Getting ready to challenge Kazu for the title of Shichibukai.

**1.** Elena learned how to stay warm in a cold environment without having to wear warm clothes. (confused? Go watch the Century Soup Arc of Toriko)

**2.** Met up with Trafalgar Law,Fayte (has the power of the Ope Ope no Mi),and Zatch Stein. Both the Straw Hat Pirates and the Cosmic Pirates (that's what we're known as) are in a temporary alliance with the Heart Pirates.

**3.** Got defeated by Caesar Clown but we escaped from the cage and Shunokuni.

**4.** Elena ate the Cerberus Cerberus Devil Fruit (the apple shaped Devil Fruit that Jong had in his bag; he gave it to Elena and she ate it, not knowing that it was a Devil Fruit until it was too late). Giving her the ability to transform into a giant three-headed dog-like creature.

**5.** Jong and his pirate crew have captured two Smiley Tokens (the small pieces of Smiley). They then headed towards Marineford.

**6.** We defeated Caesar Clown after storming through his base.

**7.** Usopp and Nami defeated Buffalo,Baby 5,and Caesar Clown (as he was trying to escape).

**8.** We (with Law,Fayte,and Zatch Stein) are now heading towards Dressrosa while holding Caesar Clown as our hostage.

* * *

**Chapter 78 (this is what the chapter of the Chapter 699 of the One Piece Caesar Clown Arc would be)-Elena Arc:** Morning Edition! Jong, the 520 Million Beli Pirate vs. Kazu, the Vice-Admiral of the Marines! Jong becomes a Shichibukai!?

Smoker was down on the ground after being injured by Doflamingo's Devil Fruit powers. Aokiji was behind Doflamingo, wanting him to not hurt Smoker. The Marines were surprised to see Aokiji after he quit from the Marines.

Marines: (shocked) Ah...Aokiji!

It looked like Doflamingo isn't going to listen to Aokiji and was about to administer the final blow to Smoker with his Devil Fruit powers when all of a sudden, Aokiji used his Hie Hie Devil Fruit powers to stop Doflamingo in his tracks. Doflamingo was frozen and looked like a statue.

Marines: (flabbergasted) Ehhh!

Buffalo: (worried) Young master!

Baby 5: (worried) Young Master!

Doflamingo broke free easily from his ice prison. Doflamingo and Aokiji were then staring each other off.

Buffalo: (relieved) Th...Thank goodness! He wasn't frozen through and through!

Marines: (worried) Smo-yan!

Doflamingo: (walking away) I don't much feel like fighting you...(laughs) Fuffuffu! But if I'm unable to silence that man here and now...I'll have to change my plans! Tell me one thing. (stops walking) You...now...What's your game!? Kuzan! (grinning) I haven't heard good things. (walks over to Buffalo and Baby 5)

Kuzan (Aokiji): (talking to the Marines) Hey, hey! Can I get some help over here?

Marines: (salutes) Aye Aye!

Doflamingo removed the Sea-Prism Stone handcuffs from Buffalo and Baby 5. Buffalo used his Guru Guru no Mi powers to rotate his hair and beard in a circle while whatever that's around his feet to rotate as well, giving him the ability to fly. Both Doflamingo and Baby 5 were riding on Buffalo's back.

Doflamingo: The face of a mere wanderer...and that man of a man with determination. (grinning) They're quite different!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Kuzan: From the start...I was never under the impression that the World Government was the end-all be-all. Even without Marine affiliation, one can accomplish many things. And there are many things that become clear after leaving the Marines behind...

Smoker: (bandaged up) (smoking a cigar while laying down)...I...was about to die.

Kuzan: (chuckles) Fufufu...Hmm...Seems that what brought me here was fate.

Smoker: (wondering) But why did you come?

Kuzan: ...To see you.

Smoker: ...But how did you know to come here? You must have a connection with the underworld. Hmm? Am I right?

Marine #1: (shocked) A...A former Admiral...with the und (interrupted)-

Kuzan: (yells at them) If you're done fixing him up, then screw off!

Marines: (scared) (running away) Okay!

Kuzan: It's me, Smoker.

Smoker: If that's what you say...

Kuzan: (gets up) Anyway...Don't take your eyes off of Doflamingo. He's a Shichibukai and the current King of Dressrosa. But he's different from the Snake Princess of the Kuja. A pirate who sets himself apart from the others in more ways than one...Contact Sakazuki and tell him to mobilize the Admirals. Things could get from bad to worse, and fast...(dark tone) It could be the most dire situation...that Sakazuki and his new Marine HQ have faced. (talking to the Marines) Hey! You guys! The fact that we met (puts a finger to his lips)...uh...It's a...(confused)...What was it again...I forgot. Well, whatever.

Marine #2 and 3: (reminds him) (puts a finger away from their lips) It's a secret that we met you, got it!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

We were still sailing towards Dressrosa but were far from there. It was almost dawn. While the Straw Hat Crew were sailing in the Thousand Sunny, me and my teammates were sailing in the "Roaring Tiger" (our pirate ship). Well, some of us (*=using the Den-Den Mushi; #= On the Roaring Tiger) were on the Roaring Tiger while the rest was on the Thousand Sunny.

Usopp: (worried) (wearing armor) It's almost dawn, and nobody's shown up! Think they've lost our trail!? How many thousands would be in the search party!? How many tens of thousands!? (talking to Law) (points) After hearing you threaten Doflamingo like that...(anime vein mark) There's no way I can rest easy!

Chopper: (agrees with Usopp) (wearing armor as well) That's right, that it is!

Bull (normal): (sighs) Were we ever like that, Wolfy?

Wolfy: (sighs) Yup.

Luffy: (wearing head armor) (calm) (fishing) No need to worry, since we got this armor and these helmets from Kin.

Brook: Resign from the Shichibukai or tangle with an Emperor...What a choice...I'd expect he would just say "No thanks" to either and come to kill us, yo ho ho! Scary!

Gash: (talking to Zatch) You guys haven't said a single word since we got on Sunny.

Zatch: We rather won't talk unless we want to.

Gash: (sweatdrops) O...kay?

Kin'emon: (furious) (draws his sword) (talking to Zoro) You! Draw your weapon! And face me! (attacks Zoro)

Luffy: (clueless) Oh, they're playing samurai games.

Zoro: (backs away from Kin'emon's attack) (talking to Kin'emon) If you'd just listen! Cut it out!

Nami: (worried) Isn't doing this on the ship a bit dangerous!?

*Tia: (talking to Zoro and Kin'emon) Don't do anything stupid, you hear!?

Kin'emon: (furious) (anime vein mark) (attacking Zoro) I've misjudged you. That incident that had the whole country in tears...Wano was in an uproar over the defiling of the grave of its hero! And the culprit was you!

Zoro: (dodging) Like I said, you're wrong!

Kin'emon: (still furious) Am I, now! What about that, at your waist! Is that not the infamous sword, "Shusui," of the great swordsman, Ryuma!

Gash: (looks at Zoro's sword, "Shusui") Now that I look at it,it does make you look guilty, Zoro.

*Rice: (agrees) I hate to say this,but, Gash is right.

Zoro: (talking to Gash and Rice) Shut it, you two!

Gash and Rice: (bows) (apologizes quickly) We're sorry!

Sanji: (at the rail banister at the top of the steps) Still going at it huh...Well, who wants a Midnight snack?

Luffy: (happy) (intersted) Midnight snack! What are you making?

Sanji: Pizza.

#Me: (hungry) (yells) Ooh, I'll have some!

#Elena: (shakes her head) Jing.

Me: What? I can't pass up on some food even though I've already ate on the island. (whispers) If you do not learn how to control yourself from when you transform, you'll be the very death of us. Just saying. That's why I'll be teaching you about Zoan-type Devil Fruits.

Elena: (sighs) (smiles) Fine then, teach me, o great one.

Me: You're pushing it.

Kin'emon,Sanji,and Brook: (flabbergasted) Wha!?

Me and Elena: (confused) Huh?

Shinobu: (shakes her head) (mutters) Perverts. The bunch of them.

#Kari: At least the guys of our team aren't.

#Shinobu: (giggles) I know, right?

#Marucho: (mutters) I don't know whether I should feel complimented or insulted.

#Shun: Just ignore them, Marucho.

Me: (smiles) (talking to Elena) I wonder how Jong is doing?

Elena: (smiles) I bet he's doing fine. He was Ash's (Secrets by fujin of shadows) student before, just like you.

Me: (grins) I know. I hope he stays out of trouble this time. (thinking) (still grinning) Yeah right.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong: (sneezes) Ah-choo! (wipes his nose) Geesh, Jing shouldn't be talking about me at this time of hour.

The "Flame Battleship" (the name of their new Pirate Ship) was approaching Marineford. The alarm was going off and the searchlights were pointing at their ship. There was a single person out there. That person was the Vice-Admiral of the Marines, Kazu.

Zeon: Are you sure about this? There's no turning back once we make it here.

Jong: I never run away from a fight. To run away from a fight, will bring great shame upon that person,their crew,and their Jolly Roger! I would never bring shame upon any of you nor this crew's Jolly Roger! (takes off his shirt) I'll fight even if it will cost me my life!

Members (the Criminals from Impel Down): (tears in his eyes) Captain!

Teruma: (tears in his eyes) Boss!

Shenobu: (smiles) Then go ahead,we'll be behind you every step of the way, Jong.

Jong: (nods) (talking to Kazu) I hope you're ready old man. Because you have to battle me as part of the contract. If I win, then I can become a Shichibukai and nobody, not even the higher ups of the Marines can dismiss me from being a Shichibukai.

Kazu: (smirks) And if I win, you have to go to Impel Down and stay there as long as I want you to. (takes off his jacket) You better be ready, you brat.

Jong: The contract never said I could escape from Impel Down.

Kazu: (smirks) I know.

Jong jumped high into the air. Then, big blaze of blue fire surrounded his body.

Jong: (cocks his fist back) (heads toward Kazu) Blazing Inferno! (brings his fist forward)

Kazu: (jumps into the air and head towards Jong) (uses the Haki of Arms; his fist becomes hard like steel) (brings his fist forward) Judgmental Fist!

Jong and Kazu's fists collided with each other. Then, there was an explosion.

* * *

**Back with us**

It's been a few hours and it was now morning time. The whole team was on the Roaring Tiger while the Straw Hat Crew,Law,and Caesar were on Sunny. Everyone was still asleep until Brook woke everyone up.

Brook: (has his guitar out) (a newspaper in his hand) It's morning,yohohohoho, aw yeah! Paper's here,hey, come on!

Luffy: (wakes up) Hmm?

Law: (silent wake up) If he did it, great. If not...

Me: (whispers to Elena) Are the preparations set for us to go?

Shinobu: (nods) Yup.

Once we were all awake, we decide to take a look at the newspaper to see if there was an article about Doflamingo. The article was on the front cover.

Usopp: (shocked) Donquixote Doflamingo "Resigns from Shichibukai"! And he's abdicated the throne of Dressrosa!? (exclaims) He really quit!

Bull (heroic): (calm) Not so surprising since we have Caesar hostage.

Brook: (shocked) Th...Throne!? He was a King too!?

Luffy: (amazed) King!? King of Birds!?

Me: (exclaims) He is not bird-like nor is he the King of Birds!

Franky: I think it's ominous that things are going so smoothly...

Law: (small smile) No, this is good. This was his only option!

Inuyasha: (grins) This also adds excitement to the hostage agreement.

Caesar: (tears in his eyes) (happy) Joker! To go to such lengths, for me...(laughs) Shurororororororo!

Luffy: (smiling) But why do they have our faces here too!?

Everyone: (confused) Huh? (takes a look)

At the bottom of the newspaper was my,Law,and Luffy's Wanted Posters in the section. It said, "Shichibukai Trafalgar Law,the Straw Hat Crew,and the Cosmic Pirates have formed an unprecedented alliance. It is unknown how the government will judge Law on this."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Man #1 (Captain): (reading the newspaper) (shocked) What the hell! Check out today's paper! Doflamingo has quit the Shichibukai, Law,Straw Hat,and Jing have teamed up! And these guys too!? Kid! Apoo! Hawkins!

Kid,Apoo,and Hawkins pictures from their wanted posters were in the newspaper. Also it said: The "Kid Pirate Crew," The "On-Air Pirate Crew," and the "Hawkins Pirate Crew" have also this time, formed an alliance.

Man #2: (reading the newspaper) (shocked) Over these two years,they,the problem children referred to as "The Eye of the Storm",have come here and now they've started teaming up, all at once! What are they planning for the New World!?

* * *

**Back to us**

Luffy: (smiling) Them too! Wonder if they're planning the same thing!

Law: (doesn't care) Their business is their own...We'll proceed with our plan. Focus on Doflamingo...(talking to Luffy) Do you understand what a big deal this is? By simply kidnapping Caesar...Doflamingo has,in a single night, both given up the position that he's held for 10 years and thrown away his right to plunder and pillage as he pleases as a Shichibukai. His "answer" to us is everything he's done in order to retrieve this one man! By returning this guy,our dealings would be complete, but...

Me: (has the newspaper) Yeah, yeah. But means that we need to talk to him on the Den-Den Mushi. This whole thing doesn't surprise me one bit that we have to "group up" and head towards "on the ship", Sunny, to Dressrosa. Nothing will surprise me one bit. (turns the page) (shocked) What?! It can't be! This isn't true! It has to be!

Shinobu: (concerned) Is something wrong, Jing?!

Me: (still shocked) (nods) Yeah, something horribly wrong. (places the newspaper down) Take a look.

Everyone took a look at the page. Jong's wanted poster with his bounty which was 520,000,000 Beli. Not only that but s picture of a Marine base destroyed and a big hole in the Red Line. Also, Kazu was in bandages and had a little blood and some bruises on his body.

Me: Jong, Captain of the Flame Pirates, have attacked Marine Headquarters,put a hole in the Red Line,battled and defeated the Vice-Admiral,Kazu,delivered more than 20 pirates,and has become a Shichibukai through an agreement made between him and Kazu!

Inuyasha: This spells trouble.

Me: Yeah, we have to "hurry".

Shun: (whispers) Ready, Marucho?

Marucho: (nods) Yeah, Shun.

A fog started to appear and was growing thicker and thicker.

Nami: A fog? But there was no sign of one coming!?

While everyone was distracted, we got on the Roaring Tiger and started sailing off using the power of Shun's Wind Wind Devil Fruit (used air currents on the sail) and Marucho's Water Water Devil Fruit (using water currents to move the ship faster).

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong: (talking to the newbies a.k.a. the Marines) Alright, now that you guys are a part of the Flame Pirates, you're going have to follow my orders. Is that clear?!

Marines: Um...(salutes) Yes, sir!

* * *

**Back to us**

Me: (looks up) (points) There it is!

The portal was high up in the air.

Marucho: I've got this. Water Cyclone!

The water under the Roaring Tiger began to swirl fast until it looked like a whirlpool.

Gash: What's going on?! Is it a whirlpool?!

Marucho: Close,but, nope!

The Roaring Tiger was starting to be lifted up into the air as a column of swirling water was rising until we were starting to go up high in the air,but we were still below the portal.

Marucho: In a few more seconds and then we'll be high enough to reach the portal.

Elena: That's a great idea and all,but,what if we need to return the Roaring Tiger to capsule form?

Marucho: (sweatdrops) I haven't thought about that.

Me: Don't worry, Marucho. Just leave it all to me. I've got a plan. (winks)

* * *

**Few Seconds Later**

We were at the same level as the portal.

Me: (gets an idea) Shun, do a Summoning Jutsu and summon your giant hawk to carry some of them while I'll turn the ship back into its capsule form.

Shun: (understands) (nods) Got it. (bites his finger) (does a few hand signs) Summoning Jutsu! (points his palm at the outside of the ship)

A giant hawk was summoned.

Shun: We need a ride to that portal, if you would?

The hawk flew right next to the ship and everyone (except for me) was on the giant hawk.

Me: (one of my arms was holding onto Shun's hand) Here goes nothing. (presses button)

The Roaring Tiger instantly turned back into its capsule form and I grabbed it. The column of swirling water disappeared. Then, I extended my arm backward while Shun pulled my hand forward, causing my arm to retract and I was sent flying into the air.

Me: (begins to fall) Look out, below!

I then landed on the hawk's back.

Me: Alright everyone, last one there is a rotten egg! (jumps into the portal)

Gash: Wait up for all of us, Jing! (jumps into the portal)

Everyone else began to jump into the portal one-by-one. The portal then closed.

* * *

**Jong's Plan:**

**1.** Free all the prisoners of Levels 4 and 5 of Impel Down. **Check**

**2.** Steal a Marine Warship. **Check**

**3.** Attack Marine Bases. **Check**

**4.** Create a hole in the Red Line. **Check**

**5.** After hearing that a dragon was defeated on Punk Hazard, retrieve the head and then remove all of the teeth. **Check**

**6.** Create a copy of the updated version of Caesar Clown's research and create a Devil Fruit in the "SAD" Room. **Check **

**7.** Once Law leaves his Warlord position, Jong'll challenge Kazu for the position of Warlord. **Check**

**8.** Get some of the Marines to join his crew. **Check **

**9.** Give the Devil Fruits that he created overnight to some of the members of his crew.

**10.** Alternate Pokémon world: Once they're in the Pokémon world, have members of Team Sky use Grougon and Seogre to create the Skii region.

**11.** Alternate Pokémon world: Test different type trainers in order to see who will become a Gym Leader of that town or city.

**12.** Test the Executives of Team Sky in order to see which two of the five Executives will become an Elite Four Members.

**13.** Find a lot of trainers and test them in the most hardest,the most brutalest, and the most grueling tests that they'll evr be in.

**14.** Real World (the one with Ash in it): Get people from different regions to move out of their house and get on a cruise ship that'll take them directly to the Skii region.

**15.** Choose 10 people who want to become a Pokémon Trainer and 10 people who want to become a Pokémon Coordinator. Give them a Shiny Riolu Egg and train them to become great Trainers and Coordinators.

* * *

**Team Destiny: **(I've decided to change Team Karakura's name)

Hakama: Leader

Kaede (Ninja Nonsense): Navigator

Cilan: Cook

Kagome (Inuyasha): Sniper

Koga (Inuyasha): ?

Matt (Digimon): ?

T.K. (Digimon): ?

Davis (Digimon Adventure 02): ?

Terry (B-daman Fire Spirits): 2nd Sniper

Sakura (Naruto): Doctor

Konohamaru: ?

Udon: ?

Allegretto (Eternal Sonata): Swordsman

Viola (Eternal Sonata): 3rd Sniper

Max (Dinosaur King): ?

Rod (Dinosaur King): Mechanic

Sosuke (PONYO): ?

Satsuki (My Neighbor Totoro): ?

Laila (Zatch Bell): Hakama's Mamodo

Bo-bo bo: ?

Beauty: ?

?: 2nd Doctor

?: 3rd Doctor

* * *

**Divisions (kind of like squads) in Team Destiny: **The leaders of the divisions have a scar on their body and the non-leaders have a colored butterfly tattoo on their body.

Division Zero (Leading Division): Hakama (Leader),Laila,and ? (2nd Doctor)

Division One (Navigating Division): Kaede (Leader)

Division Two (Cooking Division): Cilan (Leader)

Division Three (Assault Division): Koga (Leader),Davis,and Allegretto

Division Four (Sniping Division): Kagome (Leader) and Viola

Division Five (Information Gathering Division): Udon (Leader) and Terry

Division Six (Mechanic Division): Rod (Leader) and Matt

Division Seven (Helping Division): Max (Leader),T.K.,and Konohamaru

Division Eight (Partying Division): Bo-bobo (Leader)

Division Nine: Sosuke (Leader) and Satsuki

Division Ten (Healing Division): ? (3rd Doctor) (Leader) and Sakura

* * *

**Zatch Stein: **

Zatch Stein is a clone of the real deal a.k.a. the original Zatch Bell (not Gash,but, Kiyo's Zatch). A strand of hair was taken from Zatch while he wasn't looking. Once he was successfully cloned, he died but was brought back to life at the last minute by Hakama. He has different body parts since each body part belongs to a certain Mamodo (a cloned body part of that Mamodo). Each body part that he owns, he has that Mamodo's spells. He has stitches at where his body parts intersect (they're just for decoration).

L Arm: Kolulu's

L Hand: Tia's

R Arm: Wonrei's

R Hand: Laila's

Chest: Brago and Danny's

L Leg: Ted's

L Foot: ?

R Leg: ?

R Foot: ?

Gash is really Zatch. I met him when me and my teammates were separated when we came out of the portal and then I crashed into him. I took a look at his Spell Book out of curiosity and for some reason, I could read it. The same for the others when they met that Mamodo (Wolfy is really a normal Wolf pup; he had Mamodo DNA injected into him by Kazu) that Kiyo's friends met. A portal opened up and we were sent back in time to when Zatch was nearing Kiyo's house (a replacement Zatch Bell was created from that world with the same memories as Zatch) and we were still separated but we (some of us) had a Mamodo as company until we could meet up with each other again.

* * *

Next chapter will be Episode 103 of Pokémon Best Wishes (but the episode will have a different name), **"The Isshu League Higaki Conference Gets Underway Jing vs. Shooty! Ash vs. Satoshi!" **

Maybe (if I'm in the mood) I'll create a movie fanfic about one of Jong's movies.

**Promise:** Also from Episode 103 to 109, I'll be showing information about each of the Gym Leaders of the Skii Region.

I think it'll take a while for Episode 138 of Pokémon Best Wishes to come out. There's going to be a trailer for the finale of the Best Wishes series and the start of the XY series is going to be shown on that episode.


	24. Jing vs Shooty! Ash vs Satoshi!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. 48 days until the final episode of the Pokémon Best Wishes series. So, instead of the whole episode, I'm going to do the **major** Pokémon battles of the episode but I may fast forward to when that trainer wins. Sorry for the way this chapter turns out. Including the other ones.

* * *

**Chapter 79-Elena Arc:** The Isshu League Higaki Conference Gets Underway! Jing vs. Shooty! Ash vs. Satoshi!

Satoshi,Iris,and Dent were on the road to Higaki City, home of the Higaki League Tournament. When all of a sudden, they saw a town at the bottom of the hill.

Satoshi: (smiling) It's Higaki City!

Iris: (excited) We've finally arrived!

Axew: (agrees) **Yeah!**

Ash: (excited and pumped) All right, I'll make sure to win the Isshu League Higaki Tournament!

Pikachu: (excited and pumped like Ash): **And I'll help through every step of the way!**

The portal opened above the trees but closer to Satoshi and his friends.

Me: (calls out) Look out below!

Satoshi,Iris,and Dent were moving away from us, not wanting us to crash into them. We landed on our feet instead of crashing into the ground.

Gash: And we stick the landing.

Satoshi: (smiles) Jing, long time no see.

Me: I need to see the underside of your hat.

Satoshi: (takes off his hat and shows the underside) You mean like this?

There was a drawing of a Poké Ball on the lid. The Poké Ball was black at the top and there was nothing at the bottom. If the top is black, he's Satoshi and if the bottom is black, he's Ash.

Me: (smiles) Satoshi, it's great to see you. You too, Iris and Dent. (takes out two Poké Balls) Shocky and Eevee, come on out and say hi! (throws Poké Balls)

Shocky and Eevee: (appears) **Hello!** (lands on my shoulders)

Axew: **Hey there, guys!**

Shocky and Eevee: **Hey there, Axew!**

Elena: (confused) Wait, (points at Satoshi) his name is Satoshi?

Me: (nods) Yeah, it is. This world we're in is an alternate world of the real Pokémon world. He's Ash's parallel, Satoshi. We're both competing in the Isshu League Higaki Tournament which is in Higaki City. (points) Which is that town right there. We better hurry and sign up. (runs)

Everyone else ran after me. We then made it to the gate of Higaki City.

Pikachu: (looks at the town) **The whole place is full of strong trainers just waiting to battle!**

Eevee: **Don't forget that our trainer is strong too.**

Pikachu: **Well so is mine as well.**

Me: (sweatdrops) Uh...

Satoshi: It's been a long way.

Iris: (agrees with Ash) Yeah, so many things happened.

Dent: Satoshi, Pikachu.

Satoshi: (nods) (hands on his hips) (wondering) I wonder what kind of opponents I'll face.

Pikachu: **Maybe they'll be strong or maybe powerful?**

Cialn: (agrees with Ash) That's right. Every one of them has eight or more Gym Badges which qualifies them to enter the Isshu League.

Iris: Don't lose, Satoshi!

Axew: **You too, Pikachu!**

Ash: Of course I won't! All right, let's go. (walks)

Pikachu: **I can't wait.**

Iris: (walking beside Ash) You need to register first.

Ash: (pumps his fist into the air) All right!

Pikachu: (pumps his paw into the air) **Let's do this!**

Me: Don't forget about us!

Shocky and Eevee: (agrees) **That's right! We're competing in this tournament too!**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

After introducing his crew members to his evil organization, Team Sky, they were at the middle of the sea.

Jong: (talking to his grunts) Time to initiate Plan Alpha.

Grunts: (salutes) Yes, sir! (moves out of the way)

Jong laid his suitcase down and opened it and went to the Poké Balls section of his suitcase (his suitcase is very roomy, he can store a lot of things in the different sections of his suitcase). There was 2 Cyber Poké Balls. One of them was Ruby Red, while the other was Sapphire Blue.

Jong: (throws Cyber Poké Balls) Grougon,Seogre, time to get down to business!

Both Grougon and Seogre appeared and roared.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

While we were walking through the city, Elena brought out Koyuki. Unfortunately, Koyuki's kind has never been seen before in the Isshu Region nor has anyone seen her type of coloring has been seen before on a Pokémon. Many trainers have been asking Elena to trade Pokémon with her for Koyuki. But she's been saying no to every trainer who asks since Koyuki is like a daughter to her.

Me: So anyway,Me,Ash,Paul,Tre,and Sari are competing in the Isshu League and its alternate,the Unova League.

Elena: (summarizing) So let me get this straight. Every time you guys are sent to this alternate world that involves Ash competing in a League, you guys are one day ahead of his journey?

Inuyasha: (nods) Yup, this always happens, Once Ash is about to get ready to go to a region and compete in that league, we're sent one day before his journey.

Elena: Interesting.

Ash: (thinking out loud) Hmm...(looks at one of the trainers) I might battle that guy. (looks at another trainer) No, will it be that guy?

Pikachu: (points) **Look at that!**

We looked up to see the Isshu League Stadium. It had other stadiums connected to it.

Me,Shocky,and Eevee: (amazed) Wow!

Dent: That's the main stadium, huh? There are other battlefields around it too.

Satoshi: (amazed) So this is where we'll be battling...

Pikachu: (amazed) **Wow.**

Iris: (impressed) That's a magnificent battlefield.

Axew: (agrees) **It is.**

Marucho: Battles between powerful trainers will be happening in this stadium.

Shun: It'll be a battle of a lifetime when it's the finals.

Me: Actually, it's when you face off against the Champion.

Cilan: This _is_ the Isshu League, after all.

Ash: (excited and pumped up) I'm getting fired up!

Pikachu: (excited and pumped up as well) **Me too!**

We heard a familiar voice coming from the side. It was Bel, who looks like she's in a hurry as usual.

Me: Move quickly! (moves out of the way)

We moved out of the way. Unfortunately, Satoshi (Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder) was bumped into by Bel and was sent flying into the fountain that was a few feet from us.

Elena: (surprised) Whoa, Satoshi was knocked far into that fountain.

Inuyasha: (smirks) Heh, a new record.

Bel skidded to a stop and gasped, realized what she did again to Ash.

Bel: (apologizes quickly) I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Marucho: If you're wondering who that is, she's Bel.

* * *

**Few Seconds Later**

Ash didn't bother to dry his clothes off and instead just wore them wet anyway. He then shook his hat to get rid of the water on it.

Iris: So you've also collected eight badges, Bel?

Axew: (curious) **Really?**

Bel: Yeah, I somehow made it in time. On the way, I thought I had to give up on this tournament, but I really worked hard.

Dent: That's quite a feat.

Bel: Entering this tournament was my goal, especially since I thought I'd able to see you all here. (talking to Ash) (smiles) Satoshi-kun, have you been doing well?

Satoshi: (deadpan-like tone) You're seriously asking me that after sending me flying?

Bel: (smart aleck-like tone) I said sorry, didn't I?

Iris: (jokes) You're hasty as always, huh?

Axew: (agrees) **Yeah, she's right about that.**

Bel only laughed a little from Iris's joke.

?: (familiar voice) Oh, if it isn't Satoshi,Jing,Bel,and the others!

We turned to see Kenyan approaching us.

Kenyan: (smiles) Have you been doing well?

Me: Oh,hey, (says it right) Kenyan.

Ash: Oh course! What about you, Kenyan?

Kenyan: (turns his head) (ignorant) I keep telling you the pronunciation...(realizes) (turns back to us) Huh? Can you say that again?

Me: I said hey, Kenyan.

Satoshi: Again,Kenyan, how're you doing?

Kenyan: (surprised) Y-You got it right. (smiling happily) _*That's* _the way to go!

Iris: (confused) What's the matter, Kenyan?

Kenyan: (very happy) (dances happily) Bingo, bingo! The pronunciation is correct,correct, correct!

Iris: (oblivious) Uh, haven't we always said it that way?

Ash: (agrees) Yeah.

Pikachu: **Of course we have.**

Me: (sweatdrop) (whispers to Elena) Just like his alternate, his name gets mispronounced many times by everyone. We can pronounce his name; it's just that we mispronounce it for fun.

Elena: (understands) Oh, so that's why he's acting like no one's seen him in a long time.

Kenyan: By the way,Satoshi,Jing,have you guys trained since then?

Me: Like always.

Satoshi: Of course. You, Kenyan?

Kenyan: (points at himself) Heh...If only I could show you right now how much we've powered up!

Bel: (laughs) Woah, you're so confident!

Cilan: (agrees) True.

Kenyan: (confident) Mm-hmm. (sees something) (points) What's that?

We turned to see a familiar helicopter flying with some familiar people and an (Eievui) Eevee on board.

Satoshi: It's Virgil-san.

Iris: From the Pokémon Rescue Squad!

Rice: If he's here then that means that he has acquired all 8 Gym Badges in order to compete!

Satoshi: Over there! (runs)

Pikachu: (runs) **Wait for me, Satoshi!**

* * *

**Few Seconds Later**

When we were almost close to where Virgil and his Eevee (who was riding on his shoulder) was, Virgil's brother,Davey, flew off in the helicopter. We caught up to Virgil as we were only a few feet from him and his Eevee.

Ash: (running up to Virigil) Virgil-san!

Virgil: (turns to us) Satoshi-kun!

Dent: To think you made your entry from the sky...

Iris: (impressed) So cool!

Virgil: (denying) Nah, we were on the way back from carrying an injured Pokémon to the Pokémon Center. (sees Bel and Kenyan)

Satoshi: (turns) Oh...(introduces) these are Bel and Kenyan.

Iris: They're friends whom we traveled and entered the Donamite with.

Me: And this is Elena and her Lucario, Koyuki.

Elena: (bows) Hello.

Koyuki: (bows) Pleased to meet you.

Virgil: (talking about Koyuki) Nice Lucario you've got there.

Bianca: (interested in Koyuki) Wow! What a cool Pokémon! (takes out her Pokédex)

Pokédex: Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. Lucario has the power to detect their opponent's thoughts and actions by reading their aura.

Bianca: Wow! (talking to Elena) I'll trade you one of my Pokémon for your Lucario.

Elena: (straight face) Like I told the other idiotic trainers who wanted to trade one of their Pokémon for her. No, I am not trading her for anything.

Koyuki: (bows) Thank you, master.

Back in the Card Captor Ashura world,I told Koyuki that once we're in another Pokémon world, she can't call Elena her mother. It'll be confusing for everyone that we meet. She can only call Elena,"mother",when we're in another Pokémon world in which it isn't weird,like, the "Forbidden Love" (XD-385) world.

Satoshi: (impressed) Woah, that's Telepathy.

Kenyan: What's Telepathy?

Elena: Telepathy is an ability that some Pokémon know that allows a Pokémon to talk using their minds and not their mouths. Elena learned how to use telepathy on her own.

Virgil: I see. (talking to Kenyan,Bel,Elena,and Koyuki) I'm Virgil, nice to meet you.

Dent: Virgil-san is part of the Pokémon Rescue Squad.

Iris: The Pokémon he has are amazing. He's got all evolved forms of Eievui, you know!

Virgil: (a little embarrassed) Hey,hey, Iris.

Dent: it's true. It's not every day you get to see all the evolved forms of Eievui at once.

Gash: (ignorant) No it isn't. In fact, Ash has all the evolved forms of Eevee. Right, Jing? You know Ash more than all of us.

Satoshi: (wondering) Speaking of Ash, where is he?

Me: (cold tone)...Who's Ash? (leaves)

My cold tone surprised everyone (except my teammates, who knew why I was acting like this)

* * *

**Fast Forward-One Day Later**

It was Tre vs. Sari in a 1-on-1 Pokémon battle of the Preliminary round of the Isshu League Tournament.

Tre: No hard feelings for whoever wins?

Sari: Yeah, no hard feelings.

Referee: Battle, begin!

Tre: (talking to Pichu) Pichu, let's go.

Pichu: **Alright, Tre. I'll make sure we win!** (jumps off his shoulder and goes onto the battlefield)

Takemitsu: Tre sends out his trusty Pichu! Which Pokémon will Sari send!?

Sari: (smirks) Predictable. (takes out a Poké Ball) Waruvile, go! (throws Poké Ball)

Krokorok: (appears) **I'm ready to battle!**

Takemitsu: And Sari sends out her Waruvile! Against Waruvile, Pichu may not have a chance!

Sari: Waruvile, Dig!

Krokorok dug into the ground, quickly.

Tre: Pichu, Mach Punch on the ground!

Pichu: **Got it, Tre!** (uses Mach Punch)

Pichu punched the ground and it cracked from the power of Pichu's Mach Punch. Krokorok poked his head out from the hole it dug.

Tre: Pichu, Iron Tail!

Pichu: (jumps into the air) **Try and dodge this!** (uses Iron Tail)

Sari: Waruvile, Fire Punch, now!

Krokorok's right claw was enveloped in fire. Both Pichu's Iron Tail and Krokorok's Fire Punch collided, creating an explosion.

Sari: Waruvile, Guillotine!

Tre: (worried) Pichu, dodge it!

Nothing came out of the smoke. It took a while for the smoke to clear in order to see what was going on. Tre's Pichu was unconscious while Sari's Krokorok was standing over it.

Tre: Pichu, are you okay?!

Referee: Pichu is unable to battle, Waruvile wins. The winner of this match is Sari!

Takemitsu: There you have it folks. Even in terms of power and speed, Sari's Waruvile came out on top!

Tre: (walks over to Pichu and picks him up) Pichu, are you alright?

Pichu: (opens its eyes) (feeling weak) **Tre, I'm sorry I failed you.**

Tre: (smiles) It's okay, Pichu. At least you tried your best.

Sari: Waruvile, you did get a great job. Return. (returns Krokorok) Nice job, Tre. You almost won there.

Tre: (smiles) Yeah, I almost did. Good luck in the next round. (walks away)

* * *

**In the Stands**

Shinobu: That was an impressive battle. But in the end, Sari made it to the next round. (talking to me) You must be so proud of her, Jing.

Me: (smiles) Actually, I'm proud of both of them. They became great trainers and never gave up even when they were battling against each other.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The Skii region was finished. It was a big region (much bigger than Kanto) lush with lots of environments,town,cities,and other places as well.

Jeri: (looking around) He's not here. Where did Jong go?

Alice: He said he was looking for people to be the Gym Leaders of the Skii region.

Jeri: (ignorant) That sounds like fun.

Alice: No it's not, Jeri. He has to test lots of trainers and the only one standing will have to take a test in order to see if they're going to be the Gym Leader of a certain Pokémon-type.

Jeri: (smiles) That's great. What Pokémon-type Gym Leader is he going after now?

Alice: Normal-type.

Jeri: Speaking of Normal-type, have you seen Brody? He said he'll be back from his errand in a few hours. He was heading in the direction Jong...took...off... to. You don't think he?

Alice: (facepalms) Yeah, he did.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The next battle was between Paul (using a Genjutsu to look 10 years old) and a Trainer named Carla. It was Paul's Darkrai vs. Carla's Buffron.

Paul: Darkrai, Dark Void. Then, use Dream Eater.

Darkrai didn't say anything and launched orbs of darkness. Bouffalant tries to dodge,but, it got hit and fell asleep. Next an image of Darkrai appeared and went through Bouffalant. Bouffalant then fell unconscious.

Referee: Buffron is unable to battle, Darkrai wins. The winner of this match is Paul.

Takemitsu: It looks like Carla's Buffron couldn't stand against Darkrai's Dark Void and Dream Eater combo! Thanks to that, Paul is going to the next round!

Paul: Heh. Piece of cake. Darkrai, return. (returns Darkrai) (walks away)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

It was now me vs. Shooty.

Referee: Let the match between Shooty from Kanoko Town and Jing from Masara Town begin!

Shooty: Jalorda, come on out! (throws Poké Ball)

Jalorda: (appears) **It's my turn now!**

Me: (takes out a Luxury Ball) Zoroark, go. (throws Poké Ball)

Zoroark: (appears) **Let's just get this over with.**

Shocky: **Do your best, Zoroark!**

Zoroark: (thumbs up) **This will be easy as pie, Shocky. Just you watch.**

Bel: (interested) Ooh, what is that? (takes out here Pokédex)

Pokédex: Zoroark,the Illusion Fox Pokémon, and the evolved form of Zorua. Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery.

Shooty: Jalorda, Leer!

Jalorda: This will stop you in your tracks. (uses Leer)

Zoroark was unaffected by Jalorda's Leer. It was like she was afraid of him.

Shooty: Dragon Tail!

Me: (calm) Heaven's Mirror.

There was a flash of bright light. When the light ended, Jalorda was unconscious while Zoroark had no scratches on her body and hadn't moved from her spot.

Shooty: (worried) Jalorda, are you all right?!

Referee: Jalorda is unable to battle, Zoroark wins! So the winner of this match is Jing!

I wanted this battle to be over quickly,so that way, I wouldn't waste my time battling with someone who thinks they're stronger than the rest.

Takemitsu: (impressed) Impressive! Jing's Zoroark defeated Shooty's Jalorda in just one move!

* * *

**In the Stands**

Ash: (impressed) Whoa, with just one attack!

Pikachu: (impressed) Impressive.

Shinobu: Well, he has been learning from the best (talking about Ash from "Secrets").

* * *

**Back with me**

Me: (walking away) Come on, Zoroark. Or should I say, Torikkī yami (her name translates as Tricky Darkness)?

Zoroark: (follows after me) **You know, you don't need to call me that. It's embarrassing.**

Me: (shrugs) Alright, then. If you don't want me to.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Inuyasha: Here it comes.

Takemitsu: The next battle is going to be between Satoshi from Masara Town and Ash from Tokiwa City.

Referee: Let the match between Satoshi and Ash begin!

Ash: (talking to Pikachu) You ready, Pikachu?

Pikachu: **You know it, Ash.** (jumps off of Ash's shoulder and runs onto the battlefield)

* * *

**In the Stands**

Iris: (cheers) Come on, Ash! You can do it! You can defeat him!

Axew: **You too, Pikachu!**

None of us was cheering since we know who the winner of this match will be.

Dent: Something wrong?

Me: Ash won't be showing any mercy towards Satoshi. Not only that,but, this match will be quick. He'll end this in only a few moves. Trust me on this.

Shocky: (straight face) Neither will Electric.

Eevee: (straight face) **Yeah, we do know them well enough for them to be very strong.**

* * *

**Back to the Match**

Ash: Electric, you're up.

Electric: (grins)** This will be so easy that I could defeat this puny mouse in my sleep.** (jumps off of his shoulder and runs onto the battlefield)

Freddy: Looks like this will be a Pikachu battle! Which Pikachu will stand at the top?

Satoshi: Pikachu, use (interrupted)-

Red lightning streaked across the battlefield and struck Satoshi's Pikachu.

Pikachu: (screams in pain) **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

Satoshi: (confused) What was that?! (worried) Pikachu!

* * *

**In the Stands**

Kenyan: (shocked) Whoa, what was that?! It looked like red lightning!

Elena: That's because it is red lightning.

Everyone was confused.

Elena: (sighs) Apparently, Ash figured out a way to make Electric's Electric-type attacks stronger. The color of the electricity depends on how strong the attack is.

Virgil: So if its electricity is red, what does it mean?

Elena: It means that Electric's attacks are very powerful. Meaning that Satoshi's Pikachu won't last very long out there.

Me: (disagrees) Actually, the battle is already over.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Satoshi's Pikachu was still standing but was in a lot of pain.

Satoshi: (relieved) All right, Pikachu! Let's show them how we battle!

Then Pikachu fell to the ground unconscious.

Satoshi: (worried again) Oh no, Pikachu!

Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle, Electric wins. So the winner of this match is Satoshi!

Takemitsu: (amazed) Amazing folks! Ash defeated Satoshi's Pikachu in just one move! Talk about power!

Satoshi: (runs over to Pikachu and picks him up) Pikachu, are you alright?!

Pikachu: (in pain) **Don't worry, Satoshi. I'm alright, just in pain from that attack.**

Electric: **Weaklings.** (runs over to Ash and climbs up on his shoulder) Too easy.

Ash: Well the battle has just begun. (walks away)

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Shenobu: So Jong, have you found the people who will become the Gym Leaders of the Skii Region?

Jong: (points behind him) Take a look.

Thunder: **You should see the people we got.**

Even: **They're powerful enough to become Gym Leaders.**

Everyone was surprised to see 16 people who looked like they went through a lot and are strong.

Shenobu: (deadpan tone) Brody, what are you doing there?

Brody: I decided to take part in this whole Gym leader challenge and won. I'm the Normal-type Gym Leader of the Skii Region.

Shenobu: (sweatdrops) Oh, okay.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Me: (not surprised at all) Figures.

In this round, it will be me vs. Paul,Ash vs. Virgil,Sari vs. Kotetsu,and Kenyan vs. Suzie.

Me: (smirks) At least this will make things much more exciting. (walks in the direction of the stands) We'll win no matter what.

Shocky: You can count on that, Jing!

Eevee: (agrees) Yeah, (determined) we'll win this thing like we did those other leagues we won at!

Me: (chuckles) I know we will.

* * *

Tsuya Nakatsu Mifune (Real Name: Takuya)

**Age:** 15

**Gender: **Male

**Personality: **Laid back,lazy,chills,hangs out with his friends,and becomes serious when he has to.

**Looks: **Tall;light skin;short,green hair,and wears light colored clothing. Sometimes he's dressed to go surfing.

**From:** Seigaiha City (Humilau City)

**Gym Leader Of:** Wave Town (known for the waves it gets in the ocean)

**Gym Badge:** Tsunami Badge

**Type: **Water-type Pokémon

**Pokémon:** (Water-types)

Daikenki (Samurott)

Hiyakkie (Simipour)

Swanna

Starmie (from the East side of the Isshu Region)

Pelipper (caught it as a Wingull from the East side of the Isshu region)

Manzine (Cyber version of Mantine)

**Full Course Menu:** (fish based) **Partner:** Akami (CLVL: Unknown) **Combo with:** (a female Swimmer)

**Hors d'oeuvre:** ?

**Soup:** ?

**Fish:** ANOTHER (hasn't acquired it yet)

**Meat:** Big Toro Carpaccio

**Main dish:** ?

**Salad:** Tunalobster Salad

**Dessert:** ?

**Drink:** POSEIDON (hasn't acquired it yet)

* * *

I just checked the listing of the episodes and saw that episode 141 is not the final episode, it's 142,**"My Dream, Pokémon Master!"**_. _It's coming on September 26, 2013 (70 days). I'm guessing it's about when Satoshi tries to continue his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master and must have thought about going to the Kalos region after hearing about it from Pansy back when he was in the Isshu region.


	25. Fierce Fighting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 80-Elena Arc:** Fierce Fighting! The Semifinal Battle between Siblings!

Everyone was in the stands as it was time for my and Paul's battle (3-on-3). The other battles were starting as well.

Me: Good luck.

Paul: (chuckles) You're going to need it.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Virgil: We can do this Eievui.

Eievui: (nods) **Right.**

Ash: Pathetic.

Electric: **Let's end this quickly.**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Sari: (yawns) Man, I shouldn't have stayed up a little late thinking about strategies for the first round. (

Kotetsu: Are you ready over there?

Sari: (shrugs off her sleep) Yeah. (thinking) Big brother Jing wouldn't like it if I fell asleep in the middle of an important battle.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Kotetsu: Hope you're ready!

Bel: I hope you're ready as well.

* * *

**Back to us**

Referee: Let the match begin!

Paul: (takes out a Dusk Ball) Darkrai...

Me: (takes out a Heavy Ball) Regigigas...

Me and Paul: Go! (throws Poké Balls)

Darkrai came out without saying anything.

Regigigas: (appears) I'm here to help, Jing!

Takemitsu: Whoa! It looks like Paul brings out his strongest Pokémon,Darkrai,while Jing brings out one of the Legendary Pokémon, Regigigas!

* * *

**In the Stands**

Elena: (a little impressed) So they both brought out one of the many powerhouses of their Pokémon team.

Iris: Satoshi, which Pokémon is that?

Satoshi: It's a Regigigas! (takes out his Pokédex)

Pikachu: **I can't believe he's bringing it out now.**

Pokédex: Regigigas, the Colossal Pokémon. It is said to have made Pokémon that look like itself from a special ice mountain,rocks,and magma.

Rice: It's a Legendary Pokémon just like he said.

Inuyasha: If he's bringing out Regigigas first, this means that Jing is becoming serious.

* * *

**Back to us**

Me: Regigigas, Trick Room!

Regigigas beeped and then it used Trick Room.

Takemitsu: Uh-oh. Regigigas used Trick Room which means this could be troubling for Darkrai!

* * *

**In the Stands**

Iris: What's Trick Room?

Dent: Trick Room is a move that allows slow moving Pokémon to move fast while fast moving Pokémon to move slow.

Koyuki: And since Regigigas's Ability is Slow Start, Regigigas would be moving slow but will start gaining speed while the battle progresses not only that,but, its monstrous power would be awakened as well.

Iris: Oh, so that's why Jing told Regigigas to use Trick Room. So that means that Darkrai would be moving slow and Regigigas would be moving fast until Trick Room disappears?

Koyuki: Exactly.

* * *

**Back to us**

Me: Regigigas, Crush Grip!

Regigigas moved fast and was right in front of Darkrai with its left fist balled up while its hand was glowing with orange energy. It then punched Darkrai into the ground. A dust cloud was made and was blocking everyone's view of the battle.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Ash: You should have come prepared when you were going to face me and now you've lost.

Virgil's Eievui was unconscious. Virgil's Eifie,Leafia,and Eievui were all defeated one-by-one by Electric. Ash hadn't switched out Electric at all. It only took a few minutes for Electric to defeat them without breaking a sweat.

Referee: Eievui is unable to battle, Electric wins! So the winner of this match is Ash!

Electric: (climbs up onto Ash's shoulder) (stretches) **Is everyone here are weaklings? Or are we getting stronger?**

Ash: (walking away) (doesn't turn his head) What do you think?

Electric: (nods) **Yup, we're definitely getting stronger.**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Sari: Tyltalis's Perish Song will now come into effect.

Kotetsu: (confused) What?

Kotetsu's Samurott fell to the ground, unconscious.

Referee: Daikenki is unable to battle, Tyltalis wins! So the winner of this match is Sari!

Takemitsu: Sari has defeated Kotetsu in just a few minutes! A new record!

Sari is known as one of the fastest battlers.

Sari: Tyltalis, good job. Return. (returns Altaria) (excited) Only a few more rounds left and I'll be in the finals facing off against Jing!

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

The smoke cleared and Darkrai was okay.

Me: Cross Chop!

Regigigas used Cross Chop on Darkari, which was super effective against it.

Paul: Dark Envelopment!

Darkrai glowed and then it fell unconscious.

Me: That's not good.

After I said that, Regigigas fell to the ground on its stomach.

Referee: Darkrai and Regigigas are both unable to battle!

Takemitsu: Both Pokémon are unable to battle. So amazing!

* * *

**In the Stands**

Ash: What's Dark Envelopment?

Inuyasha: It's a move that when the Dark-type Pokémon that uses it has low health, both Pokémon are instantly knocked out.

Bull (heroic): Looks like he wanted the battle to end quickly.

Shinobu: I hope Jing wins.

Elena: We all hope Jing wins.

Me and Paul: Return. (returns our Pokémon)

Paul: Latias, appear! (throws Cherish Ball)

Latias: (appears) **What's happening?**

Takemitsu: And Paul's next Pokémon is Latias!

Me: (takes out a Net Ball) Milokaross, Battle Dance!

Milotic: (appears) **What am I doing now, Jing?**

Me: You're battling against Paul's Latias.

Freddy: And Jig sends out a beautiful Milokaross!

Regigigas's Trick Room showed that it was still in effect.

Takemitsu: It looks like Regigigas's Trick Room is still in effect. Which Pokémon will be the one that will have an advantage in the Trick Room?

Me: Only one way to find out. Milokaross, Dragon Pulse.

Paul: Counter with your own Dragon Pulse!

Milotic's Dragon Pulse was launched first, meaning that she was the one that was moving fast. Latias launched her Dragon Pulse when Milotic's Dragon Pulse was almost close to her. Both Dragon Pulses collided with each other, creating an explosion that was close to Latias.

Paul: Hang in there, Latias!

Me: Dragon Tail!

Milotic's Tail glowed and then it moved quickly and hit Latias with its tail. Latias was sent flying.

Paul: Payback Version 2!

Latias's fist was glowing darkly. She was heading towards Milotic, slowly.

Me: Get in front of Latias and use Counter!

Milotic appeared and surrounded herself in a blue veil.

Paul: That won't work! Payback Version 3!

The darkness around Latias's fist grew bigger. Sparks were flying from the Payback V3 and Milotic's Counter, clashing. There was an explosion of smoke.

Me: (worried) Milokaross!

Paul: (worried) Latias!

It took the smoke a few seconds to disappear and when it did, both Latias and Milotic were unconscious. What happened was that Latias's Payback V3 made contact with Milotic (Payback V3: All the damage that the user took, gets sent back at the opponent x2) while Counter was able to reflect some of the damage back at Latias x2.

Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle!

Takemitsu: Another tie! This means that both trainers are down to their last Pokémon. Which one will they both choose as their final Pokémon?

We both returned our Pokémon to their Poké Balls.

Me: Eevee, you're up.

Eevee: (winks) **You can count on me.** (runs onto the battlefield)

Shocky: (calls out) **Good luck, Eevee. Win this thing!**

Takemitsu: Jing's last Pokémon is his Eievui! Which Pokémon will Jing choose?

* * *

**In the Stands**

Satoshi: So both of them are down to only one Pokémon.

Pikachu: (amazed) **This is so intense. I can't keep my eyes off of it.**

Gash: (wonders) But which Pokémon will Paul send out? He could send out any one.

Paul threw a Poké Ball and out came one of his Pokémon.

Marucho: (sweatdrops) Oh man, this will be very tough for both Jing and Eevee.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

The Pokémon that Paul sent out was his Ursaring.

Me: Eievui, use Quick Attack!

Eevee: **Got it! Try and keep up with me. That is, if you can.** (uses Quick Attack)

Eevee used a move called Skill Swap in order to temporarily switch abilities with Regigigas. Paul didn't even tell his Pokémon to do anything and it only took the attack and was sent flying (Eevee has a lot of power within him). When Ursaring fell to the ground, it was unconscious.

Referee: Ringuma is unable to battle, Eievui wins! So the winner of this match is Jing!

Takemitsu: In just one move, Jing's Eievui defeated Paul's Ringuma and secured a win that'll move him up into the finals!

Paul: Ringuma, return. (returns his Ursaring) (whispers) Good job faking your lost. It worked. (walks way)

Me: (shocked) W-What? It fell unconscious after it was sent flying by Eevee in just one hit.

Shocky: (suspicious) **Something doesn't smell right.**

Me: (agrees) I know. That was too easy.

Eevee: (doesn't believe) **There's no freaking way I could've won that fast. They let me win!**

* * *

**In the Stands**

Elena: (suspicious) He's planning something, I just know it.

Dent: Planning what exactly?

Elena: I don't know, but whatever it is, isn't good.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong: (smirks) I brought them.

By "them", he means two little (they look little) girls named Tate and Liza (they're both 12 years old). Apparently, out of all the trainers that he tested to become an Elite Four Member, these two passed by defeating all the trainers and passing all the tests.

Teruma: But, boss. They're just little girls.

Jong: They're two strong little girls that passed the tests. (talking to his Executives and Administrators) Now, which ever the three of you are the only ones left, will be tested. And if all three of you pass,then you three will become an Elite Four member. Now, begin! (brings his hand down)

There were lots of battles going on as it was Executive vs. Executive,Administrator vs. Administrator,and/or Executive vs. Administrator.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The match-ups were Jing vs. Kenyan and Ash vs. Sari. Unfortunately, Ash said something about not wanting to battle anymore and just quit at the start of his and Sari's battle. So now, it's just me vs. Kenyan in order to decide which one of us will face off against Sari in the finals. Another unfortunate, all of Kenyan's Pokémon were in the Pokémon Center (some trainer came out of nowhere and knocked out all of his Pokémon). Meaning that he can't battle me. So I won automatically and now I'm facing off against Sari in a few minutes.

Me: Shocky,Eevee,let's win this and then make it to the finals.

Eevee: (nods) **I've said it once and I'll say it again, we'll win this league and take home the trophy.**

Shocky: (sweatdrop) **You've never actually said that while we was here.**

Eevee: (yells at Shocky) **Well I'm saying it now!**

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Sari: (holding a Poké Ball in her hand) You ready to battle, Jing? I'm not going to be holding back.

Me: (holding a Poké Ball in my hand) Well so am I.

Referee: Let the battle begin!

Me and Kenyan: Go! (throws Poké Ball)

* * *

Mori Purotekuta (Real Name: Izumi) (owns a Garden Shop)

**Age:** 13

**Gender:** Female

**Personality:** Kind,gentle,peace loving, etc.

**Looks:** Short;light skin;long,Sapphire Blue hair,and wears kimonos.

**From:** Hakutai City (Eterna City)

**Gym Leader Of: **Overgrow Town (there are lots of plants that surround the town itself)

**Gym Badge:** Rose Badge

**Type:** Grass-type Pokémon

**Pokémon:** (Grass-types)

Kusaihana (Gloom)

Dodaitose (Torterra)

Leafia (Leafeon)

Zeedot (Cyber version of Seedot)

**Full Course Menu:** (? based) **Partner:** Helboros (CLVL: 72) **Combo with:** Hinari (a worker from her Garden Shop)

**Hors d'oeuvre:** Modest Grass

**Soup:** Nunchuck Weed Soup

**Fish:** ?

**Meat:** Tofu Substituted Steak

**Main dish:** ?

**Salad:** MOTHER NATURE (hasn't acquired it yet)

**Dessert:** Confectionery Tree (she has a serious sweet tooth)

**Drink:** Champansy

* * *

Satoshi/Ash is not only #43 of the World Chef Ranking,but, he also owns about 12 restaurants that are located in the Human World.


	26. Jing vs Sari, Part 1!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 81-Elena Arc:** The Battle Between Siblings! Jing vs. Sari, Part 1!

Me and Sari have both launched a Poké Balls. And out came one of our Pokémon.

Meganium: (appears) (turns around and looks at me) I'll do my best, Jing!

Me: (confused) A Meganium? But I don't own a Meganium.

Blaziken (female) (Sari's): (appears) Hello there, get ready to battle me.

* * *

**In the Stands**

Elena: Does Jing own a Meganium?

Shinobu: (shakes her head) No, he owns a Bayleef.

Kari: And what does Bayleef evolve into?

Gash: That's easy, a Meganium. (still confused) So what's your point?

Elena: Her point, Gash. Is that Jing's Bayleef must've evolved while it was with Jing's father.

Kotetsu: Meganium? (takes out his Pokédex)

Pokédex: Meganium,the Herb Pokémon,and the evolved form of Bayleaf. Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers.

Bel: (interested in Sari's Blaziken) Ooh, who is that strong Pokémon right there?

Satoshi: That's Blaziken.

Pokédex (Bel's): Bursyamo,the Blaze Pokémon, and the evolved form of Wakasyamo. Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes.

Shun: Blaziken is the final evolved form of Torchic, who is the Fire-type Starter Pokémon of the Hoenn Region.

Marucho: While Meganium is the final evolved form of Chikorita, who is the Grass-type Starter Pokémon of the Johto Region.

Rice: (crosses his arms) In this battle, Blaziken has an advantage in both type and speed.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Sari's Blaziken was using both Blaze Kick and Fire Punch. But, Meganium was dodging all of Blaziken's attacks (on the monitor, I had asked Bayleef to try and improve her agility by training and that's what she did; but as a result of her training, she evolved).

Rice: (voice over) I wonder how Jing will think of a way to defeat Blaziken before it will defeat Meganium.

Me: Leaf (that's her name), keep dodging and use Body Slam!

Leaf: (nods) (still dodging) Okay, Jing! (keeps dodging)

Leaf body slammed her head into Blaziken's gut. It sent Blaziken flying,but then she landed on her feet.

Sari: (concerned) Are you okay, Bursyamo?

Blaziken: (groans) Yeah, I'm all right.

Sari: Fire Blast!

Me: Frenzy Plant!

Blaziken released a powerful stream of red-yellow fire from its mouth at Meganium. As the flame traveled towards Meganium, the front of the flame forms into a 大 shaped blast. While the Fire Blast was heading for Leaf, her body was being outlined in green. Leaf then sticks her vines into the ground. Then, giant roots with spikes on them come out of the ground and was heading towards Blaziken. Both Blaziken's Fire Blast and Leaf's Frenzy Plant clashed. It looked like Blaziken's Fire Blast was going to win,but then,an explosion was created, meaning that the power in both moves were equal. The smoke cleared and both Blaziken and Leaf were panting out of exhaustion.

Me: Leaf, return. (returns Leaf) Take a good rest in order to recharge yourself.

Takemitsu: It looks like Jing has returned his Meganium back to its Poké Ball! Maybe he returned it in order for Meganium to get some rest. Which Pokémon will Jing sends out next?

Me: (takes out a Heal Ball) Achen, go! (throws Heal ball)

Archen: (appears) Hello!

I got this Archen when I found her as a fossil and asked my dad to revive her.

Takemitsu: Jing's next Pokémon is the Prehistoric Pokémon, Archen!

* * *

**In the Stands**

Pokédex (Bianca's): Archen, the First Bird Pokémon. Said to be an ancestor of bird Pokémon, they were unable to fly and moved about by hopping from one branch to another.

Kenyan: So he has a Prehistoric Pokémon. I wonder where I can get one of those?

Iris: I think you have to find the fossil and somehow revive them, but that's impossible without a revival machine.

Inuyasha: By the looks of it, it was possible for Jing. But Jing should know that Archen's can't fly unless they evolve into their evolved form, Archeops.

Pokédex: Archeos,the First Bird Pokémon,and the evolved form of Archen. It runs better than it flies. It takes off into the sky by running at a speed of 25 mph.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Me: Acrobatics with Wing Attack!

Archen: (salutes) Roger! (runs toward Blaziken)

Archen was moving past and hitting Blaziken with Wing Attack, fast. Blaziken was being dealt with super effective damage because Acrobatics and Wing Attack are Flying-type moves. I trained Archen to move fast while running since she can't fly.

Me: Use Earth Power!

Archen was being outlined in yellow and then she stops her foot onto the ground. Glowing gold cracks appeared in the ground and started traveling towards Blaziken.

Sari: Bursyamo, dodge it now!

Blaziken was too weak and tired to dodge it, so it got hit when the cracks were underneath her. Blaziken fell to the ground unconscious while the cracks in the ground disappeared.

Referee: Bursyamo is unable to battle, Archen wins.

Takemitsu: It looks like Bursyamo was defeated by Archen's fast attacks. So now Sari is down to five Pokémon while Jing still has all 6 of his.

Sari: Good job, big brother. You defeated Bursyamo, (takes out a Timer Ball) but can you defeat this Pokémon? Ptera, go! (throws Timer Ball)

An Aerodactyl appeared from the Timer Ball.

Takemitsu: Sari's second Pokémon is Ptera, an ancient Pokémon from the Kantō Region!

* * *

**In the Stands**

Pokédex (Kotetsu's): Ptera, the Fossil Pokémon. This vicious Pokémon is said to have flown in ancient skies while shrieking high-pitched cries.

Shinobu: (worried) Oh no, in terms of flying, Aerodactyl is the best at it!

Gash: Shinobu, Jing can pull through this. Remember?

Shinobu: (nods) You're right, Gash. Jing can pull through this and we know he can.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Me: You can do it, Archen! I believe in you!

Then, after I said those words, Archen's whole body was glowing blue.

Me: Archen, you're evolving!

Archen's body was changing shape for a few seconds. Once, it was done. The light disappeared, and in Archen's place was...

Archeops: I've been reborn! (flaps her wings)

Takemitsu: Jing's Archen has evolved into a Archeos!

Me: Take flight, Archeos.

Archeops: (flapping her wings) Here goes nothing.

Archeops jumped into the air while flapping her wings and then,all of a sudden, she was finally flying.

Me: Great job, Archeos. Now, Wing Attack!

Sari: Ice Fang.

Archeops flew up towards Aerodactyl while using Wing Attack. Once Archeops was close, Aerodactyl dodged and used Ice Fang on Archeops's shoulder.

Archeops: (screams in pain) Aaaaaaaahhhhh!

Me: (worried) Archeos!

Sari: Now use Sky Drop.

Aerodactyl grabbed Archeops and was flying down to the ground at high speed.

Me: Try and escape, Archeos.

It was too late. They were close to the ground and then Aerodactyl thrusted Archeops into the ground and then flew away.

The smoke cleared and Archeops was struggling to get up.

Sari: Hyper Beam.

Aerodactyl opened its mouth and a white orb of energy with a pale pink center in front of it, formed in its mouth. It then fired it at the Archeops.

Me: (worried) Archeos, dodge, now!

The Hyper Beam made contact with Archeops and exploded. The smoke cleared and Archeops was unconscious.

Referee: Archeos is unable to battle, Ptera wins!

Takemitsu: Even after Archeos evolved, it wasn't fast enough to defeat Sari's Ptera.

Me: You did a good job, Archeos. Return. (returns Archeos) Nice Ptera you've got there, Sari. I'm very impressed.

Sari: (light blush) Thanks. I trained it really well after it was revived.

Me: Well, let's see if it is strong against this Pokémon. Flowsel, come on out! (throws Net Ball)

Floatzel: (appears) (flexes his muscles) Yeah, let's get this battle started!

Takemitsu: Jing's next Pokémon is Flowsel.

Me: Flowsel use Aqua Jet!

Floatzel: (uses Aqua Jet) Let's see if you can dodge me at this speed!

Sari: Thunder Fang!

Me: Dodge!

Aerodactyl tried to bite Floatzel but he was too quick.

Me: Water Pulse above it.

Floatzel: Sure thing. (stops Aqua Jet)

Floatzel was above Aerodactyl. He then launches a Water Pulse at it from behind.

Sari: Ptera, watch out!

Aerodactyl was too slow to dodge it. It took a lot of damage from Floatzel's Water Pulse.

Me: Hydro Pump and don't stop.

Floatzel launched a Hydro Pump at Aerodactyl while still up in the air. Floatzel's hydro Pump sent Aerodactyl crashing into the ground. A few seconds later, Floatzel stopped using Hydro Pump. Once he did that, Aerodactyl was unconscious.

Referee: Ptera is unable to battle, Flowsel wins!

Takemitsu: And just like that, Sari's Ptera has been defeated by Jing's Flowsel.

Sari: Ptera, return. (returns Aerodactyl) (takes out a Heavy Ball) Gonbe, come on out. (throws Heavy Ball)

Munchlax: (appears) I'm hungry.

Takemitsu: Sari's third Pokémon is Gonbe.

Sari: Wait for it.

Munchlax's body was glowing blue.

Me: Don't tell me...

Sari's Munchlax was getting bigger and larger. When the light disappeared, in its place was a Snorlax.

Takemitsu: Sari's Gonbe has evolved into a Kabigon!

Sari: Thunder Punch!

Snorlax's Thunder Punch was heading towards Floatzel.

* * *

Rai (translates as Lightning) (Real Name: Volt)

**Age:** 25

**Gender:** Male

**Personality:** Strong,resilient,determined,sparking,and trustworthy.

**Looks:** Tall,muscular, and short,yellow spiky hair,

**From:** Raimon City (Nimbasa City)

**Gym Leader Of:** Voltage City

**Gym Badge:** Lightning Badge

**Type:** Electric-type Pokémon

**Pokémon:** (Electric-types)

Elekible (Electivire)

Shiny (Luxray)

Denryu (Ampharos)

Raichu

Shiny Shibirudon (Eelektross)

**Full Course Menu:** (? based) **Partner:** Lightning Phoenix **Combo with:** Sasha

**Hors d'oeuvre:** Voltakifugu Sushi

**Soup:** ?

**Fish:** JUPITER (hasn't acquired it yet)

**Meat:** ?

**Main dish:** ?

**Salad:** ?

**Dessert:** Numblemon Pie

**Drink:** Thunder Beer

* * *

**Pokemon we used:** #=defeated

Mine:

1.) Leaf/Meganium

2.) Archen-Archeops #

3. Floatzel

Sari's:

1.) Blaziken #

2.) Aerodactyl #

3.) Munchlax-Snorlax


	27. Jing vs Sari, Part 2! A quick end!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Sorry that the battle ends quickly after this but this is what happened. Also, sorry if the chapter is short.

* * *

**Chapter 82-Elena Arc:** The Battle Between Siblings! Jing vs. Sari, Part 2! A quick end!

Snorlax's Thunder Punch was heading right for Floatzel.

Me: Flowsel, use Counter.

Floatzel: I hope this works. (uses Counter)

Snorlax's Thunder Punch was only inches away from Floatzel's face,but then,it turned its fist around and punched itself in the face, taking damage x2 from its own move.

Takemitsu: It looks like Sari's Kabigon punched itself in the face thanks to Flowsel's Counter. Not only that but, it has taken twice the damage of its own move!

Me: (grins) Even if you send out another Pokémon that knows a move that can get by Flowsel's Counter, I have another Pokémon that knows Mirror Coat and Counter. So, what are you going to do?

Sari: (smiles) Only one thing to do. (holding up Snorlax's Poké Ball) Kabigon, return. (returns Snorlax) I give up. I forfeit this match!

Takemitsu: Oh my, looks like Sari has given up.

Referee: Bercause of Sari forfeiting, the winner of the finals is Jing. Which means the winner of the Isshu League Higaki Conference is Jing!

Takemitsu: The winner of the Isshu League Higaki Conference is Jing! Jing's the winner!

* * *

**In the Stands**

Shinobu: (cheers) He won! Jing won!

Elena: (slightly happy) Only because Sari forfeited.

Inuyasha: Do you have to spoil the moment?

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

All the trainers that participated are lined up at the stadium. I was on top of the stadium, receiving the Higaki Conference Trophy.

There was fireworks going off and everyone was cheering for me.

Me: (talking to Shocky and Eevee) We won,but,now by defeating Sari, but by forfeiting the match.

Eevee: I know what you mean. But let's not bring everyone down with your sad face.

Shocky: He's right, Jing.

Me: (smiling) Of course. (raises the trophy) I won! I knew we would win!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong: (grins) Looks like Jing won.

Everyone was watching the tournament on TV, seeing that Jing won.

Jong: We all should get ready. The portal will open soon. After this world is the real Pokemon world where the Vertress Conference is going to be held. I'll be busy,but, what I'll be doing will be quick and easy. Not only that,but, I'm going to be competing as well. So get ready. We leave in a few hours.

Everyone (except his teammates) (salutes) Yes, sir!

* * *

**Back to us**

It has been a few hours after celebrating my win and the closing of the Isshu League Higaki Conference, we were getting ready to leave since the portal will open soon in a few minutes.

Satoshi: Jing.

Me: (pretending) Satoshi,Iris,Dent. What are you guys doing here?

Iris: We wanted to wish you all good luck and goodbye.

Dent: (agrees) (nods) Yeah, good luck at the Vertress Conference, Jing. We know you'll do well there.

Me: (smiles) Thanks, guys. We may see you Ash in a few hours,days,or even weeks,but, I'll definitely miss you guys.

The portal opened.

Me: Goodbye and see you soon.

Everyone said their own goodbyes as we went through the portal. Once we all went through the portal, the portal closed.

* * *

Ryuu Dra. Gon (Real Name: Ryuu)

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Personality:** Strong,resilient,determined,and trustworthy.

**Looks:** Thin,short;short,purple hair,and has a green dragon tattoo on his back (whole dragon tattoo)

**From:** Soryu City (Opelucid City)

**Gym Leader Of:** Ryuu City (the city itself has dragon-type Pokémon living in it)

**Gym Badge:** Dragon Fang Badge

**Type:** Dragon-type Pokémon

**Pokémon:** (Dragon-types)

Onondo (Fraxure)

Crimgan (Druddigon)

Sazandora (Hydreigon)

Dihead (Zweilous)

**Full Course Menu:** (dragon based) **Partner:** Braga Dragon **Combo with:** ?

**Hors d'oeuvre:** ?

**Soup:** Lee Dragon Tears

**Fish:** ?

**Meat:** Leodragon Steak

**Main dish:** ?

**Salad:** ?

**Dessert:** Dragon's Perfect Dessert

**Drink:** Emerald Wine

* * *

The next 2 (yes 2) chapters will be about the Vertress Conference.

Jong's other plans is to get the police officers and the Pokémon League to sign his contracts and then win the Vertress Conference. After that, get lots of people to live in the Skii region.


	28. Ash vs Jong! The trainer vs the devil!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Sorry that the battle ends quickly after this but this is what happened. Also, sorry if the chapter is short. It's the finals of the Vetress Conference. And it is Ash vs. Jong

* * *

**Chapter 83-Elena Arc:** Ash vs. Jong! The trainer vs. the devil!

Long story short, me,Ash,Jong,Virgil,Dino,Kotetsu,Tiffany,Rex,Carl,a nd Laura made it to the finals. I defeated Kotetsu and Virgil defeated Dino, Tiffany defeated Rex,and Laura defeated Carl, so now it's just Ash and Jong. Anyway, we were in the stands,waiting for the next Semi-final battle. It was Ash vs. Jong in a 6-on-6 pokémon battle. Ash was confident and Jong was calm. It was the 2nd battle (Jong faced and defeated the alternate world Ash) between Ash and Jong. Whoever loses will have to abide by the Devil's Contract.

Me: (sighs) If Ash loses, he'll have to do whatever my brother chooses to be at the of end the deal.

Shocky: **That would be bad. Right, Eevee?**

Eevee: **Right.**

Iris: But Ash will win,won't he?

Me: (sighs) Explain to them, Elena.

Elena: (nods) Jong has taken a lot of training from the Ash from my dimension,and let me tell you something,Jong is strong and was able to defeat all the champions with just a few moves. He also has an undefeatable winning streak and hasn't lost a single match in his life.

Shinobu: It's all true. He defeated everyone in his path. The only person who tied with him was Jing since Ash was also his teacher as well.

Me: And let me just say,that this will be a very fast battle.

* * *

**The Battlefield**

Referee: Let the battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Jong of Pallet Town begin!

Ash: Krookodile, I choose you! (throws pokéball)

Krookodile: (appears) **I'm ready to battle!**

Freddy: Ash has chosen his Krookodile, which pokémon will Jong choose to battle against Krookodile?!

Jong: Gyarados, go! (throws pokéball)

Red Gyarados: (appears) **It's time to battle! **

Bianca: What is that? (takes out pokédex)

Bull: It's a Gyarados!

Pokédex: Gyarados,the Atrocious Pokémon,and the evolved form of Magikarp. This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel.

Freddy: And Jong has chosen a Red Gyarados! Being a Water-type,it will have an advantage against Ash's Krookodile!

Ash: Oh no, better switch out. (takes out pokéball) Krookodile,return!

Jong: (smirks) Hydro Cannon.

Jong's Gyarados sent a quick blast of a water ball at Krookodile. Krookodile was knocked out once it fell onto the ground.

Referee: Krookodile is unable to battle, Gyarados wins!

Freddy: So there you have it folks, Gyarados defeats Krookodile with a fast Hydro Cannon before it could be returned to its pokéball!

Ash: Krookodile,return. (returns Krookodile) You did a good job. Take a good rest.

Jong: Gyarados, return. (returns Gyarados) I'm proud of you, Gyarados.

There was a roar of approval coming from the pokéball that only Jong heard.

Jong: (takes out pokéball) If you thought I would stick to my current team that I've been using, you're sadly mistaken, Ash. Wrecker,go! (throws pokéball)

Wrecker: (appears) **I'm ready to destroy them!**

Freddy: Looks like Jong's going with the heavy artillery, a Rhyperior to be exact!

Pokédex: Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Rhydon. Rhyperior can throw rocks at its enemies by tightening its arm muscles and launching them from the holes in its palms.

Ash: Oshawott, go! (throws pokéball)

Oshawott: (appears)** Let's do this!** (sees Rhyperior) (scared) **On second thought...**

Freddy: Looks like Ash sends out his Oshawott!

Ash: Oshawott, Hydro Pump,let's go!

Oshawott: **Take this!** (uses Hydro Pump)

Jong: Shock Wave.

Wrecker: **Let's just get this over with already.** (sends out Shock Wave with its horn)

Wrecker's Shock Wave was tearing through Oshawott's Hydro Pump and was heading right for it.

Ash: Oshawott, dodge it!

Jong: Nice try!

Ash: Huh?

Jong: (smirk) Shock Wave is an Electric-type attack that never misses. So,if Oshawott dodges it or even blocks it, the attack will still hit.

Oshawott got hit by Wrecker's Shock Wave and wa shocked by it. Oshawott fell to the ground, unconscious.

Referee: Oshawot is unable to battle, Wrecker wins!

Freddy: With just one move, Wrecker defeats Oshawott!

Ash: Oshawott, return. (returns Oshawott) Good job, Oshawott. Snivy, I choose you!

Snivy: (appears) **I'm ready, Ash.**

Ash: Snivy,use Attract!

Snivy: (uses Attract) **Fall for my charms.**

Jong: Wrecker,return. (returns Wrecker) Go, Uxie! (throws pokéball)

Uxie: (appears) **Looks like it's time for me to battle.**

Freddy: Jong sends out the Legendary Pokémon of the Sinnoh Lakes, Uxie! What will happen next?!

Jong: Psy Blast.

Uxie: (nods) **Sure thing, Jong.** (sends a blast of psychic energy)

The Psy Blast blasted through the Attract and then changed from purple to pink. The attack then swirled around Snivy. Then, it blocked evryone's view. Once the attack disappeard, Ash's Snivy was unconcious.

Referee: Snivy is unable to battle, Uxie wins!

Freddy: In just one hit as well. No wonder Uxie is known as a Legendary Pokémon!

Ash: Snivy, return. (returns Snivy) Get some rest.

Jong: Uxie, return. (returns Uxie) You better give up now, Ash. Otherwise, I'll have to keep doing this easy and fast.

Ash: (not giving up) No way I'm ever going to give up!

* * *

**In the Stands**

Me: We told you, that Jong was strong.

Eevee: **Even when we warn someone about your brother, they still won't listen.**

Shocky: (sighs) **Oh well.**

Cilan: This spells a recipe for disaster if Ash loses against Jong.

Inuyasha: (agrees) (nods) That is true. (thinking) Ugh, I wish Cilan would stop talking like that for at least a day.

Iris: Is there anything Ash can do to defeat your brother?

Me: (shakes head) No, there isn't. Jong knows the pokémon that Ash is using and has,including their moves and their abilities. This means that Jong has chosen the pokémon he needs that can counteract Ash's pokémon.

Iris: (worried) But still...(yells) Ash come on, you can't give up! Beat him!

Axew: **You can do it!**

* * *

**Back to the Battlefield**

Ash: I've got to find a way to a least knock out one of his pokémon. Maybe Unfezant should do the job. Unfezant, I choose you! (throws pokéball)

Unfezant: (appears in the air) **I'm ready to help out!**

Freddy: Ash's fourth pokémon is Unfezant, a Flying-type!

Jong: (smirks) I knew you would choose Unfezant.

Ash: (shocked) What?!

Jong: (smirks) This pokémon here wants revenge for what beating it back in the forest. Fearow,time for your revenge! (throws pokéball)

Fearow: (appears in the air) **Time for revenge!**

In the stands

Pokédex: Fearow, the Beak Pokémon,and the evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous.

Me: Hey,it's that Fearow from way back in the forest! I never knew he caught that thing!

Elena: I've heard of that pokémon from Ash. It attacked him in the forest but it was defeated by Ash. Looks like it's out for revenge.

* * *

**Back to Battlefield**

Ash: Let's see if Fearow can dodge this. Unfezant,use Aerial Ace!

Unfezant: **Got it, Ash!** (uses Aerial Ace)

Unfezant was heading towards Fearow,fast while using Aerial Ace. Jong was calm and he smirked like something was going to happen.

Ash: (sees smirk) Unfezant, stop using Aerial Ace!

Jong: Too late! Fearow,Thunder Crush!

Fearow: **Goodbye!** (disappears)

Ash: (looks around) Where'd it go?!

A talon crashes into Unfezant's back and is sending Unfezant to the ground. The talon belongs to Jong's Fearow, who was covered in electricity.

Ash: Unfezant, try and break free!

Unfezant tries to move from under Fearow's talon but it's too strong. Fearow's talon stomps Ash's Unfezant into the ground. The dust clears and Unfezant was unconscious. Fearow was flying around in victory.

Referee: Unfezant is unable to battle, Fearow wins!

Freddy: Another upsetting win for Jong as he defats every one of Ash's pokémon with just one move! How will Ash win?!

Ash: Oh,no. Unfezant,return! (returns Unfezant) Don't worry, you did great. (frustrated) (thinking) Ah,how can I defeat his pokémon if he keeps countering every move I make with a move of his own? (gets an idea) That's it! Palpitoad, go!

Palpitoad: (appears) **Ready to battle!**

Jong: Fearow,return. (returns Fearow) You finally gotten your revenge but not with you know who yet. (takes out pokéball) Maractus,go! (throws pokéball)

Maractus: (appears) **I'm ready to win, Jong!**

Jong: Get ready!

Ash: Palpitoad,re-(about to return Palpitoad)

Jong: (smiles) Nice try. But I would take a look if I were you.

Ash: What? (looks at Palpitoad) (shocked) What is that?!

There were vines wrapped around Ash's Palpitoad.

Jong: It's a much more powerful version of Frenzy Plant. It's known as Frenzied Plant! Once it wraps around an opponent's pokémon,it's too late to return it!

The vines pulled Palpitoad underground.

Palpitoad: **Help me, Ash!** (pulled underground)

Ash: (worried) Palpitoad! Try and get yourself free!

After a few seconds of nothing happening,Palpitoad was launched out of the hole it was pulled into by the vines. Then, it crashed into the ground.

Ash: (worried) Palpitoad, are you okay?!

Jong: I said, that Frenzied Plant is a much more powerful version of Frenzy Plant. So, it's a Grass-type move and Palpitoad is a Water/Ground-type pokémon. So, what do you think will happen?

Ash's Palpitoad was unconscious.

Ash: Palpitoad!

Referee: Palpitoad is unable to battle, Maractus wins!

Freddy: Ash only has 1 pokémon left while Jong hasn't lost any! What will be Ash's final pokémon be!?

Ash: (looks at Pikachu) It's all up to you, Pikachu.

Pikachu: **Don't worry, I'll win!** (runs onto battlefield)

Freddy: Ash's final pokémon is his Pikachu. Will Jong switch out or will he keep his pokémon?!

Jong: Maractus,good job,return. (returns Maractus) Thunder, teach them a lesson that they won't soon forget.

Thunder: **Let's just end this with one move.**

Jong: (nods) Same thing I was thinking. Now, Thunder.

Thunder: (nods) **Alright, Jong.** (runs onto battlefield)

Freddy: Jong's next choice is his Pikachu, Thunder! Will Ash be able to a least knock out one of his pokémon or lose and won't be able to go to the FInals?!

* * *

**In the Stands**

Iris: You can do this, Ash!

Axew: **You can do it, Pikachu!**

Cilan: Don't give up!

Me: Elena, this will end fast, won't it?

Elena: (nods) Knowing him, yeah.

* * *

**Back to Battle**

Ash: Pikachu, Thunderbolt, go!

Pikachu: **Take this!** (uses Thunderbolt)

Jong: Thunder, let's do this already.

Thunder: (dodges Thunderbolt) (nods)** I was about to mess with them and play around, but fine.**

Byxis's compass appeared on the battlefield and was glowing bright.

Ash: Pikachu, get out of there!

Jong: Special Move! Magnetic Needle Storm!

The needle spun around fast, releasing powerful magnetic energy..

Ash: (worried) Pikachu!

Pikachu: (in pain) **I'm sorry, Ash!**

The light ended and Ash's Pikachu was bruised and battered,and he was unconscious.

Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle, Thunder wins! So the winner is Jong!

Freddy: After a tough battle, Jong wins without losing a single one of his Pokémon! And now he's moving onto the finals!

Jong: We won, Thunder!

Thunder: (runs over to Jong) (climbs onto Jong's shoulder) **Was there any doubt? Of course we won!**

Ash: (picks up Pikachu) I'm sorry, Pikachu.

Pikachu: (bruised and battered) **It's okay, Ash. At least we tried.**

* * *

**In the stands**

Me: Looks like I'll have to face off against Jong in the finals. (not feeling well) (thinking) Ugh, this fever is not normal. But I have to stay strong.

Elena: (concerned) Jing, are you alright?

Me: (lying) (smile) Yeah, I'm all fine. (thinking) (feeling sick) I don't feel so well.

* * *

1. **Devil's Contract:** A contract that has no loopholes in it,so it's impossible to get out of the deal. Also, the contract itself is indestructible, so it's impossible to destroy it as well. Many people have signed Jong's contracts and can't get out of them.

2. **Red Gyarados:** Back then Jong met it in the Kanto region as a Magikarp and caught it with a pokéball and told it that one day,he'll catch it,since then Magikarp followed after Jong,defeating pokémon after pokémon while gaining experience points but prevented itself from evolving. At the Lake of Rage, Jong and his Magikarp met up with each other. Then, the Evoution Inducement Wave forced his Magikarp to evolve into a Gyarados but swith its red coloring as a Magikarp. Once Gyarados was defeated by Lance, Jong prevented Lance from catching it by returning it to its pokéball.

3. **Wrecker** (Rhyperior): The Rhydon from "Right On, Rhydon!" episode. While we were distracted,trying to find the waterproof Rhydon, Jong battled and caught it. He made his Rhydon clear the way of the tunnel so that way, he could get to the next town. He hasn't used it since that day he caught it.

4. **Uxie:** Me,Ash,and Jong knew of Team Galactic's plan about going after the Three Lake Guardians of Sinnoh in the real world back when we was competing in the Sinnoh Tournament. I went after Mesprit since Jong chose Uxie because Uxie is the only one of the two who hasn't synchronized and Ash went after Azelf since it's one of the other two who hasn't sync with anyone yet. The plan happened when we arrived for the Wallace Cup. We each used a Mini Galactic Bomb,it won't hurt the guardians,just force them out of hiding. After convincing them about Team Galactic's plan (Jong was having no luck), we battled them,prevented them from leaving by using a pokémon that knew Mean Look,and captured them at the same time. Jong uses Uxie when he needs to erase someone's memories.

5. **Psy Blast:** A powerful blast of psychic energy is launched at the opponent and causes damage x 2 if they are weak against Psychic-type moves.

6. **Fearow:** After it was defeated by Ash's newly evolved Pidgeot and retreated. It was caught by Jong and is used to guard Kazu's Pokémon Garden.

7. **Thunder Crush:** An Electric-type move that is fast and can be used by "certain" Flying-type pokémon. If the opponent attacks first,then,the move will cause x 3 damage and its speed will be doubled as well.

8. **Frenzied Plant:** A powered up version of Frenzy Plant.


	29. Team Sky's Plan Unleashed!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Sorry that the battle ends quickly after this but this chapter was made at school when I wasn't feeling too well during 5th hour, a few months ago. This is going to be short.

* * *

**Chapter 84-Elena Arc:** Jing vs. Jong! Jing's fallen sick!? Team Sky's Plan Unleashed!

It was now me vs. Jong. The tension was rising as I confirmed that I was sick. This means in my condition, I wasn't going to last long before throwing up and/or falling down.

Jong: (concerned; surprising that he has a soul, huh?) Jing, are you feeling okay?

Me: (thinking) Oh no, if I lie, he'll know that something's wrong. (stops thinking) (lying) Yup, everything's all right.

Jong: (doesn't fall for it) Alright, if you say so.

Referee: Let the battle between Jing and Jong, begin!

Me: (sweating) I-I-I...Oh forget it. (falls onto my knees) I forfeit this match.

Jong: (shocked) You what!? You can't! It's not fair; it doesn't count as a win!

Me: Well, I don't feel well. So, I forfeit.

* * *

**In the Stands**

Wolfy: Oh no, he's sick. We have to help him!

Inuyasha: (crosses his arms) We don't need to.

Wolfy: (shocked) What do you mean?!

Shun: His brother is helping him out. (points) Look.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Jong pulled me off of the ground and placed me onto a stretcher that two Audino were carrying.

Jong: Get him to the infirmary, now.

Audino (both): Okay. 9leaves)

Referee: Since Jing has forfeited, the winner of this match is Jong!

Even: angry) Not fair, he forfeited! I want a rematch!

Thunder: Quiet, we're lucky, alright?

Jong: No, we're not. That was only because he was sick. (walks away) Let's just get ready for the other match-ups.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

Virgil's Eevee was unconscious.

Referee: Eevee is unable to battle, Even wins.

Even: (sighs) Just forget. I...Just saying that gives me a headache (the whole correcting people of his name thing). (cheers up) but, we won! We won the Vertress Conference!

Thunder: You know we did.

Jong: (smiling) (laughs) We'll celebrate soon. Just not now yet.

In the stands, we were clapping and cheering for Jong.

Me: (feeling better) Yeah,you did it, Jong!

* * *

**In the Skii Region** (the people who are moving to there)

Shenobu: (cheers) He did it!

Crew member #1 (Criminal): Of course he did! No one can beat our captain!

Teruma: All right, boss!

Tetsuya: He showed them who's the best, crabby!

* * *

**Back to us**

A few minutes later, we were all lined up at the stadium as Jong was receiving his Vertress Championship Trophy from Alder.

Jong: (winks) (holds up the trophy) Was there any doubt?

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

We were leaving as it was time to go. Jong had to leave as well because he was heading somewhere.

Me: See you guys soon. Or maybe in a few days.

Ash: (nods) You too.

Pikachu: Bye guys!

Shocky and Eevee: (waves) Bye!

The portal opened and we went through it. Then once we went through it, the portal closed.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong: (putting the whole region and the people in it in an orb) There, now (talking to his crew) let's go!

Everyone (except for a few of his teammates) Yeah! (gets the ship ready)

The ship was flying in the air thanks to the turbines it had. Once it was close to the portal, the ship shrinked down (including the people inside and outside; Jong and his teammates were outside) and flew through the portal

* * *

The orb defies time and space, able to fit a whle region in it or even a whole island.


	30. Swine Dining!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon or Fighting Foodons. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Sorry everyone,but, I made a mistake. Fighting Foodons is when the Skii Arc starts. Here's a short chapter of Episode 15 of Fighting Foodons after defeating Slop Suey. Jong was able to recruit a lot of chefs for the Skii regions restaurants. I have to get to the Pokémon: The Final Journey fic.

* * *

**Chapter 16 (chapter skip)-Skii Arc:** Swine Dining!

Clawdia: (refusing) No! I do not want to go!

She did not want to leave even after losing to Jong in a Foodon battle (episodes ago). It was time to leave the world and go on to the next one.

Shenobu: (annoyed) Come on, you lost to Jong, days ago. You have no choice to come with us. You're a part of the team now

Clawdia had a pinkish-purplish colored watch.

Clawdia: (still refuses) No way!

Jong: (walks up to Clawdia) I've got this one.

Jong put one of his hands on Clawdia's left ear and her chin. Then, he began scratching her lighty. All of a sudden, Clawdia was purring.

Clawdia: (purring) (enjoying) Mmm...yes.

Jong: (grinning) So, are you coming with us?

Clawdia: (purring) Yes.

Jong: (smiles) Good. (walks away while holding onto Clawdia's wrist) Come on, Clawdia. We have a lot of work to do once we reach the next world.

* * *

**Meanwhile with us**

Me: (points) There it is!

The portal was among the trees.

Me: Come on! (jumps onto a tree branch and began to hop towards the portal)

Elena: (smirks) If you say so. (jumps after me)

Inuyasha: (jumping in the trees) Elena's beginning to almost act like Jing...Almost.

Shinobu: (following) (smiles) I guess he showed her how to have fun and to enjoy everything that is mysterious all around her.

We made it to the portal and went through it. Then, the portal closed.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Team Kid's portal was on the ground and they were heading towards it with some new members following them.

Tre: Hurry up, everyone. Some of the teams have made it through their portals. Let's go!

Team: (responds) Yeah!

They jumped into the portal and it closed.

* * *

**Info:** This chapter is just to show what happened right before we left through the portal. That's why it is a short chapter.


	31. The Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show,not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. This is the beginning of a new Arc. Pokémon: The Final Journey belongs to PaulXion.

* * *

**Chapter 17-Skii Arc:** The Reunion

The portal opened up above the ground (not in the air but facing the building;no we're not going to crash into them;the portal opens somewhere where the 1st person that is important to the world is at but at a distance) and we landed on our feet.

Me: (sighs) For a minute there,I thought we would have to land on the ground again. (gets out laptop and hacks into the Pokémon League's database) I've got to make sure that my hunch is correct.

Elena: What hunch?

Me: Shh,hold on. (computer dings) it is! It's the Valmarian All Out League!

Elena: Um,what's the Valmarian All Out League?

Me: (gets out of the database) It's a famous Pokémon tournament hosted by Valmarian City in which trainers who have participated or at least won a tournament or tournaments,are invited by the league itself with an invitation. Also,there's a Contest Division as well in the tournament.

Gash: The Ash from here is strong,won the Orange Island League,including the Johto League and Hoenn League tournaments. He's also undefeatable because he hasn't lost not one single match. He also defeated the Elite Four.

Elena: (smiles) Doesn't that sound like your father,Koyuki? (lets Koyuki out)

Koyuki: (appears) It certainly sounds like father,mother.

Elena: So I'm guessing Ash has gotten an invitation to the tournament as well?

Me: Yeah,all we have to do is ask to join him and we'll get to Valmarian City. The tournament starts in three months. Knowing Ash,he'll head towards Valmarian City tomorrow. We just have to get to his house.

Kari: We're right next to his house. (points)

We were in fact next to his house.

Me: Leave it to me. (rings doorbell) (sigh) Let's get this over with.

Ash: (answers doorbell) Hello? Waaaah!

Me: (acting really friendly) (shaking Ash up and down) Hello there,friendly friend. My name is Jing. You must be Ash. I'm such a big fan of you! (lets go of Ash) You won't mind if me and my friends would come in?

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Everyone (except my friends) was chewing on Delia's special breakfast that she usually makes for Ash. There was pancakes with honey syrup and butter on top;buttered toast,strawberry jam toast,or both;freshly made fruit drink made entirely out of fruit;and a wonderful and delicious fruit salad mixed with small slices of ham. Pikachu had his old favorite ketchup which everyone still wonders why, and Togepi with pokéchow. Shocky and Eevee were listening to Pikachu and Togepi's conversation.

Pikachu: **So how's Misty doing Togepi?**

Togepi: (sighs) **Great, she was very sad back at home though.**

Pikachu: **Huh, why?**

Togepi: **I don't know, but she was very happy to see Daddy again.**

Pikachu: (confused) **Daddy? Who's daddy?**

Eevee and Shocky: (thinking and looking at each other) **Wait for it...**

Togepi: **Why Ash silly.**

Pikachu: (shocked) **WHAT! Hold on,there must be some mistake!**

Ash: Hey Pikachu is something wrong?

Pikachu turned around and shook his head nervously.

Brock: (sigh) Hey Ash, it's almost time…

Ash: (sigh) Yeah I guess so…

Me: (fake confusion) Time? Time for what?

Ash and Brock grinned and walk out of the door with a food basket.

Me: (follows them) (talking to Elena) Watch this.

Misty: What's the matter guys? What time is it?

Brock: You'll see…5…4…3…2…1…(clicked his stop watch)

Jessie: Prepare for trouble.

James: And make it double.

Me: (groans) It's them again with their stupid motto.

Elena: (groans) Please tell me who I hope it not is.

Me: You've guessed it.

Eevee: (groans) **I'd rather jump off of a cliff than to listen to their motto again.**

Pikachu: **Me too.**

Koyuki: Ditto.

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation.

James: To unite all people within our nation.

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

James: To extend our reach to the starts above.

Jessie: Jessie.

James: James.

Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight.

Meowth: Meowwtth that's right.

Ash: (smile) I believe we all know what comes after that

Brock: Here something for your troubles… (hands them the basket)

James: Oh why thank you.

Ash: Pikachu,Thundershock now!

Ash's Pikachu used Thundershock and sent Team Rocket blasting off.

Misty and Elena: So that was the thing you guys were talking about./(talking to me) So that was the thing you were talking about.

Me: (talking to Elena) Yeah.

Brock: (sighs) Yeah…But to tell you the truth, I feel like we kinda need to thank them. If it weren't for those guys, Ash would never have gotten those few extra practices.

Ash: (blushes) Yeah, now that you mentioned it they were nice to fight against once every once in awhile.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We went to the yard where Professor Oak usually treats his Pokémon patients.

Delia: Come and get it! (brings in her famous roast turkey)

It was truly fit for a king. We decided to try some since it smelled so good. Brock stood on the other side while Ash and Misty stayed on one side of the table. Just when we were about to eat, two figures came into the house, one was with a bright smile and another with a smirk on his face.

Professor Oak: Sorry, do you have room for two more. (rubbing the back of his head)

Ash,Misty,and Brock: (yells) Professor your back!

Ash: Oh… and you're here too…

Professor Oak: Be nice now Gary.

Gary: Yeah whatever…

Me: Gary is also competing.

Elena: (grins) Knowing Ash,he'll mop the floor with him.

Me: You bet. (laughs)

Delia: Oh my professor I didn't know you were coming back so quickly from your research.

Oak: Yes, and by the time I got here I could recognize the smell of your delicious meal anywhere. And on my way I met my grandson training at the back yard.

Delia: (invites them) Well why don't you come on in and join us for lunch?

Ash and Gary gave each other evil glares.

Gary: (eating) I know what you're thinking Ash so you can stop dreaming. There can only be one Pokémon Master in three years, and that one is going to be me.

Ash: Dream on Gary. I can beat you and all your Pokémon,and in three months you're gonna be left behind to eat my dust!

Gary: (giggles at Ash's comment) Tsk tsk tsk, poor Ash still living in dreamville.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

The table became a battle ground for those two trainers and they were just about to choke each other's throats until the door bell rang.

A tall dark haired kid wearing a light green T-Shirt and beach shorts carrying a sketch book and a backpack

?: Hey Ash, how are you?

Ash: (surprised) Tracey? Is that you?!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Tracey explained that he was doing research for the professor and was told to meet him here. He then join in at the dining table and scooped up a small plate for himself.

Tracey: Ash, I heard you got invited to the Valmarian League!

Ash: That's right, and I got the letter right here. (shows his invitation)

Elena: (smiles) I knew it!

Inuyasha: (rolls his eyes) We all did,Elena.

Gary: Hey that's nothing to be proud of, I got one too you know!

Nobody heard him or listened to him.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

It was night and everyone had left the yard. Tracey slept at Professor Oak's place while we slept at Ash's house. Everyone was snoozing happily well… except me and Elena. I was taking her on a night walk,apparently I'm going to train her in Food Honor after this walk;let's just say,it's going to be intense.

Me: You know there are more pokémon than there are humans.

Elena: (giggles) Oh I know. We all know that.

Me: So I got you a journal so that way,you can record your information about Gourmet Ingredients. Or maybe pokémon that we meet. (hands her a journal)

It was a big blue journal with white linings on the front and back with Elena's name on the front.

Elena: (happy) Oh I love it,thank you! (hugs me)

We hugged for more than a few minutes. Then,we looked up at each other. Our faces started inching closer towards each other,until our lips were touching,we were kissing.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me: (realizes) (stops kissing her) Oh I'm so sorry,Elena. I don't now what came over me! (bows) Forgive me!

Elena: (smiling) It's okay,Jing. I forgive you. Now how about we start my lessons on Food Honor?

Me: (head back up) Oh,okay. Follow me,we're training in the forest. (walks away)

Elena: (follows me) (thinking) I'm sorry,Ash. But,I'll have to be over you. I have already found someone else to be in love with,and that person is Jing. (smiles)

Me: Common,Elena. Hurry up! We need to start training.

Elena: (nods) Okay.

Me: (calls) Koyuki,you too! You're learning as well.

Koyuki: Fine,I'm coming. (follows us) (thinking) I can't believe mother did that. Did she forget father or is she over father already?

Elena: (yells) Koyuki!

Koyuki: Coming mother! (runs after us) (mutters silently) I'll have to find out later.

We went into Viridian Forest. Going to start Elena's lessons.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong: I've entered all 20 of you guys into the database. The 10 of you can compete in the battle division while the other 10 can compete in the contest division.

?: Why are you doing this?

Jong: (smiles) Because this will be the first competition you guys enter. I want you guys to feel the excitement of competing in a tournament for the first time.

Girl#2: Ah,Jong,you shouldn't have.

Jong: Stop it you're making me blush. Time for your training.

The people that Jong were talking to were trainers of different ages. Each one had a different colored Riolu. A Riolu appeared next to Jong and pulls lightly on his pants.

Jong: (picks up Riolu) Hey there,Rika. Ready to train?

Rika: (excited) I'm ready to train,daddy!

Jong: (smiles) I know you are. (grins) Okay,everyone,let's get started.

* * *

Jong's students: (**trainers**)

1. Arnold Alketraz

2. Ben Capone (son of a former mob boss)

3. Carl Pixel (ballerina)

4. Daniel Raptor

5. Fred Redford

6. Nathaniel Tate

7. Petunia Tate (Nathaniel's ex-girlfriend)

8. Sasha Pixel (Carl Pixel's little sister)

9. Ted Prescott (musician)

10. Zoey Sapler (she's actually a Zorua;met Jong in the Unova region)

* * *

Jong's students: (**coordinators**)

1. Annie Prescott (Ted's cousin)

2. Benny Trix

3. Carly Eurebus (from a parallel dimension;parents came to Ash's dimension since it's much better than theirs)

4. Destiny Beatrice

5. Eugene Smith

6. Heather Heartthrob

7. Izzy Tiney

8. Suzie Sally

9. Tyler Kachu

10. Vicky Smith

* * *

Rika is Jong's baby Riolu that he raised as an egg. She's pink and wears suction cup earrings since even if the Riolu are different colors,the owners decided to give them an accessory. Jong has 20 students: 10 trainers and 10 coordinators.


	32. The Journey

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show,not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs,so their mine and they belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 18-Skii Arc:** The Journey

It was morning and me and Elena were sleeping next to each other while Koyuki was sleeping in the trees. After an exhausting night of training, we decided to sleep at 1 and wake up at 5,it was 4:55. We was both dreaming of something. I was dreaming that I was at the beach with Shinobu and my teammates. We was at the ice cream stand and I bought ice cream for everyone since it was hot outside. After finishing our ice cream,everyone was playing. Gash and Teruma were building sand castles,Inuyasha was polishing his swords,Kari and Wolfy were playing checkers with each other,Rice and Bull were flying kites against each other,and finally,me,Shinobu,and Elena were in the shade of some umbrellas.

Me: (relaxing) Now this is a vacation.

Elena was sleeping with a book on her face. I shrugged,when I turned to Shinobu,she was sitting on my legs.

Me: Shinobu?

Shinobu: (grabs my shoulders) Pucker up,Jing. (moves her face towards mine)

Me: (shrugs) Okay. (moves face towards hers)

* * *

**Elena's Dream**

There was a wedding going on at a chapel. Elena was the bride,the best woman was Sarah,and Elena's friends were the groom was Ash and his best man was Adam,and Adam's friends were the best mans or something. Misty,May,and Dawn were chained to the pillars, growling at Elena, but Elena ignored them.

Adam: (tearing up) You may now kiss the bride.

Ash lifted up the veil away from Elena's face and was moving his face towards hers and she was moving her face towards his.

* * *

**Outside of our dreams**

We were moving our faces close to each other, not knowing what was happening outside. Until our lips touched each other in a kiss. Then, we both woke up.

Me and Elena: (waking up) Hmm? (realizes)

Me: (gets up) (bows repeatedly) I'm sorry, Elena! I'm so sorry! I thought you was Shinobu!

Elena: (giggles) (gets up) It's okay, Jing. I thought you was Ash.

Me: (chuckles) Looks like we both made a mistake.

Me and Elena laughed and went to get Koyuki.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We (with Koyuki) made it back to Ash's house and were let inside by Mr. Mime. Everyone was doing the same routine except my teammates. Inuyasha was training his swordsmanship outside by using heavy weights,Bull was practicing his aim,Rice was helping Delia make breakfast by making rice for breakfast,Wolfy was making more medicine just in case,Shinobu was looking at the clouds in order to see the weather,Kari was reading a book,Marucho and Shun were playing with their duel monsters cards in a duel,Gash was eating Yellow Tail raw while Tia was complaining to him that it's unhealthy to eat Yellow Tail that way but Gash wasn't listening, and Shocky and Eevee were training themselves since I had to train Elena and Koyuki last night. Also,Delia was cooking breakfast in the kitchen,Ash was training himself and Pikachu,Misty and Brock helped around the house,and Professor Oak came by for a visit. Just as it seemed like it was gonna be another usual day, Ash came onto the table and announced his plan.

Ash: (about to announce something) Everyone listen up!

Everyone was silent.

Ash: I'm planning to leave for Valmarian City today!

Everyone,except us,gasped in shock (we knew that Ash was going to Valmarian city early, so we didn't gasp).

Tia: (sarcastic) Oh no, we didn't see that one coming.

Brock: (complains) But Ash,the tournament isn't until three months,that's still a long time away!

Professor Oak: (agrees with Brock) Brock's right, you just came back from battling the Elite 4 and I don't think you want to go so early.

Ash: (not listening) The more I stay here, the more I'll lose my focus! If we go now, I'm sure I'll meet lots of trainers just waiting to surprise me when I get to the stadium. (determined) I have to go now and prepare for the worst and hope for the best!

Delia: I expected as much…(adds) I expected that you would be going early but I didn't expect this early.

Inuyasha: (sighs) (mutters) He's just too stubborn to listen to reason.

Brock: Well if you're ready to go the so am I! Who cares if the girls here at Pallet town are beautiful and gorgeous, the dreams of my friends will always come before my needs! (quickly gobbles down food) (head straight up to go pack his bag)

Misty: (hoping) Are you sure you wanna leave so early?

Ash: Of course I do! The early bird gets the biggest worm! (tries to get up from chair but is stuck) Huh? (tries to move) What the?! I'm stuck!

Me: (drinking tea) I knew you would try and leave early and forget something, so I glued you to the seat and glue your chair to the floor.

Ash: What? Why?!

Me: You'll miss breakfast if you leave early. So, eat then I'l get you out of the chair.

Eevee: (eating) **Breakfast is an important meal of the day. **

Shocky: (agrees) (talking with his mouth full) **Fu ght that ryght.**

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

After Ash had finished eating his breakfast, I had to pull him off of his chair. One pull and he was unstuck. We then immediately left Ash's house and headed off for the way that will take us to Valmarian City. It took us a few hours just to reach the place where Ash and Pikachu first met Misty.

Misty: Remember this place Ash? This is where we first met.

Ash: Yeah, I remember.

Me: (whispers) It was the worst day of our lives. Having to put up with a girl with a mallet and a temper to match.

Elena: (sighs) (whispers) I fell your pain, Jing. Having to put up with her and those other girls who have a crush on Ash, was annoying.

Me: (agrees) Mm-hmm.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Gary: (infuriated) (yells) WHATTTTTTTTTT! You mean they left?!

Tracey: That's what I've heard from Professor Oak, he said that Ash left to train along the way.

Gary: And you knew all this and you didn't tell me!? Arrrgggggg, no wonder this place felt a little quiet today. (deep thought) Tracey, tell my Grandpa that I left for Valmarian,ok!

Tracey: (yells) Huh?! Wait Gary, it's raining out there!

Gary had packed up all his belongings from his room and immediately left the house with burning passion in his eyes.

Gary: (thinking) Ash…I'm not gonna let you beat me ever again!

With a raging determination to reach Valmarian city before his rival Ash, Gary took another route to another city. While in the forest, Jong heard what Gary said in the laboratory.

Jong: (smirks) He was told by Tracey that Ash left Pallet Town early and now he's leaving. Okay everyone,let's head on out to the port. (turns and walks away)

The 20 representatives followed after Jong while holding umbrellas over their heads.

* * *

**Back to us**

We setted up camp in order to take a break from walking. Togepi left the group while our backs were turned for a few minutes and chased after a Butterfree. Misty saw that her Togepi was gone, so we went after it. We followed the sounds that Togepi was making.

Misty: (worried) (yells) Togepi! Togepi where are you?

We looked left and right for her Pokemon but to no avail until a Butterfree flew in the distance. We followed after it until we heard the Togepi's voice again, but something was wrong,Togepi's voice was replaced by a sound of fear followed by an unusual roar. Misty was panicking and we searched high and low for her Togepi. The roar grew louder and Togepi's cries grew more loudly as well. We followed the sound while avoiding the thorns but Misty wasn't so lucky. The thorns were ripping through her skin.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We went one way and Misty went the other way. She came upon a small clearing where a medium sized Pokémon with unusually large teeth was chasing Togepi. Just before the monster could grab Togepi, Misty got to her feet, she then tried to summon one of her Pokémon.

Misty: Come out Star…(confused) huh? (remembers)

Misty left all of her Poké Balls back at the camp site with Brock. Without warning, the dark wolf-like Pokemon attacked her with its sharp claws, but she dodged it just barely. She was bleeding badly when she noticed that the creature had three fangs on top of its mouth and blood shot eyes. Its claws were as sharp as knives and its roar was frightful. She used the Pokédex to find out what it was.

Pokédex: This creature is not listed in the archive of any Pokemon center, please inform to the nearest Pokemon facility so that we may conduct…(closed)

Just when the beast was preparing to attack again, Misty tried to back away but it appears that her ankle was slightly aching from the sprint she had done to get here. Just as the monster leaps in to sink its teeth on her,Misty covered her Togepi tightly not letting her see the action that was going about to happen. The sound of the creature's bite was terrifying, but as Misty slowly opens her eyes, she realized that she was not the one being bitten but a tall boy whose figure was easy to identify. It was Ash and he was covering Misty with his right hand and took the creature's mouth to sink its teeth on his arm. Blood flowed throughout Ash's hand as the creature kept hanging on to Ash's arm not giving any chance to let go. In a little while, Ash summons up a bit of his strength and used his left hand to smack the beast right in the face. The creature growled in pain but it was far from finish.

Ash: Misty, take Togepi and get behind those bushes, hurry!

Misty complied and hid well behind a bushes of Winter Roses. She took a peek in by the bush and saw Ash using one of the fire woods as a club. Ash smacked the creature about four or five times until it finally gave up and ran back to the darkness on which it came.

Ash: You can come out from the bushes, Misty.

Misty came out of the bushes, holding onto Togepi. Blood was rushing down his arm and Misty didn't know anything about first-aid. It was then that us and Brock came appeared. Pikachu,Cyndaquil,Squirtle,and Bulbasaur all came to the rescue,but too late as presumed. Ash fell to the ground as the blood continued to flow from his right arm.

Misty: (panicking) Brock hurry, do something?!

Brock: I'll do what I can Misty, but I'm no doctor.

Wolfy: Don't worry, I'm a doctor.

Wolfy worked really hard and fast with all of Ash's Pokemon's help. Bulbasaur wrap the wound around with his vines while Squirtle and Charizard made a bucket of warm water. Pikachu stayed by his master's side giving him morale support. By nightfall, Wolfy had finished wrapping Ash's right arm with some bandages. We needed to take Ash to the hospital. We went back to camp and pack up while Brock carried Ash.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We made it to Viridian City where we tried to find a hospital quickly.

Elena: (anxious) Where's a hospital when you need one?

Koyuki: Don't worry, mother. We'll keep looking.

Eevee: **Don't worry about it.**

Shocky: **Yeah, we just have to keep looking.**

The roads of the city were so different at night and there was no one around to give us directions. While we searched everywhere for anyone, Misty decided to bring Ash to the Pokemon center. It sounded crazy but we had to do it. Brock barged in and headed towards to the receptionist,Nurse Joy.

Misty: (yells) We need a doctor, hurry! Ash is hurt and he really needs help!

Nurse Joy: Alright, follow me this way!

Nurse Joy took out flat bed for Pokémon and put Ash on it. There weren't any doctors in the facility except Wolfy. They went in to an emergency room and close the door behind them. The emergency sign lighted up and not letting anyone inside the room. Misty held Togepi tightly on her arm with worried written all over her face.

Pikachu: (worried) **Oh, Ash...**

Misty cuddled both Pikachu and Togepi while us and the rest of Ash's Pokémon rested on the waiting chairs worryingly.

Misty: (asks herself) How could this have happened?

Elena: If you had kept an eye on your Togepi, maybe none of this would've happened.

Misty: Who asked you?

Elena: I decided to answer for you since you can't even watch over a baby, without taking your eyes off of it for a second. Maybe next time you should keep your eyes on Togepi, then Ash wouldn't have gotten injured for you.

Tia: I hate to say this, but, I agree with Elena. Your Togepi's trainer. Next time watch after it.

Knowing that Elena was right,she was feeling guilty on being a part of the recent incident tonight. She tried everything to ease her mind, but none of them seemed to be working very well. Just as she gave Pikachu a little rub behind the ear, the emergency light turned off. Wolfy walked out of the room,smiling.

Wolfy: (smiling) Don't worry, the wound wasn't serious, so we were able to patch it up and bandage it. But when Ash founded out what happened, he fainted. So, Ash needs his rest for today and he'll be alright tomorrow morning.

Brock: (talking to Misty) Why don't we get a room and stay here for tonight?

Misty: That's great Brock but… why don't you take the room and I'll stay with Ash tonight…

Wolfy: Sorry,but,no can do. The way to Ash is blocked by a wall just in case you guys try and stay with him while he's asleep. He needs his rest. So, nobody will be disturbing him. (walks away)

Misty: (grumbles) Great...

Marucho: (empathizes) Don't worry. He'll be okay in the morning. (walks away)

Shun: (leaning on the wall) Yeah, he's right. Worrying won't make him feel better. (walks away)

Rice: (pirouettes) You've just got to believe in his recovery. That is the way to do it! (pirouettes away)

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

It was very early in the morning and no one was awake,except me,Elena,and Koyuki. At least, they're ready for their first day of learning Food Honor. They were in a meditation pose in front of two Torchorsetails, wearing Shorukin Temple clothes.

Koyuki: What are these, Jing?

Me: They're Torchorsetails, but different. If they sense any thought besides those of appreciation, the flames will extinguish. But, they can be relight if you only display thoughts of gratitude. The time limit you have to keep them lit without going out is 30 minutes. After this, we have to do other training methods and these will be harder than the next. (takes out stopwatch) And...start! (activates stopwatch)

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

Me: Done, times up.

Elena and Koyuki collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion after hearing me say that. The flames to the Torchorsetails went out.

Elena: (panting) I never knew that learning Food Honor could be this hard.

Koyuki: (panting) I agree, mother.

Me: (gives them some water) Come on, you two. We have to do the the next training method.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Both Elena and Koyuki were standing a few feet away in front of the Appreciacactus.

Koyuki: (confused and suspicious) So what's with the cactus?

Me: (grins) I'll tell you about the cactus later. But for now, can you both show me the fundamental posture of Food Honor is?

Koyuki: That's easy. (puts hands together and bows) Like this, mother?

Elena: (nods) (smiles) Exactly, Koyuki. (puts hands together and bows)

Me: For this training, you'll be learning the proper form of putting your hands together and bowing.

Something small passed by Koyuki's nose and left a sratch on the top of her muzzle.

Koyuki: (surprised) What was that?! Did it come from that cactus!?

Me: (nods) Of course. This cactus is an Appreciacactus. So, if you don't correct your posture, the needles it will send out will hit you but not kill you. Good luck.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

The needles stopped an both Elena and Koyuki were scratched up and tired.

Me: Short break then we'll get ready to leave and go back to camp.

Koyuki: Mother, is Jing trying to hurt us or is he training us?

Elena: (smiles) Koyuki, you know he's trying to train us in order for us to learn Food Honor. I know he's not trying to kill us.

Me: (putting band aids on their scratches) Correct, Elena. I'm teaching you guys the same way I learned Food Honor. The fastest way to learn Food Honor, which takes about a week to learn this. I want you guys to learn it in less than 7 days. (finishes putting on their band aids) Now, let's head back to the Pokémon Center and get ready for traveling.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We made it to the Pokémon Center and got inside before anyone (Misty,Brock,and Nurse Joy) noticed that we were gone. I sent a Shadow Clone to make some Devil Snake Cheeseburgers (Devil Snake Meat makes great patties;then there's Mineral Cheese,Neotomatoes,and other ingredients added to the burger) for breakfast while we went to see how Ash is doing. The wall that was blocking the way to Ash was gone and he was awake.

Me: So, you're awake, Ash? How do you feel? (knows the answer)

Ash: Like I just had one of Misty's mallet slammed on my head. (gestures with his head)

Wolfy: (appears) Well that's a relief. So,anything unusual? Any strains, pain,or something else?

Ash: Well (stomach growl) I do feel kinda hungry.

Me: (stomach growls) Well,none of us had anything to eat yesterday,ever since you got bitten by that monster back at the forest.

Ash: (confused) Monster? What kind of a Pokemon was it?

Me: Why don't you explain, Koyuki?

Koyuki: Yes,Jing. Dunno, all we saw was you chasing away the creature and your arm was bleeding, and then you fainted.

Elena: Well anyway, I'll go and get us some food from the kitchen, so you just relax for a bit. (leaves)

Ash then got out of his bed and did his usual stretches along with Pikachu.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

In a fraction of a second, Misty appeared and hugged Ash where he stood, her eyes nearly burst into tears as her guilt builds up in her.

Misty: (eyes almost tearing up) Oh Ash, I'm sorry,I'm so so sorry.

Ash: Sorry about what?...

There was a moment of silence. I pretended to throw up,indicating to Koyuki that I don't like this. Koyuki silently nodded, indicating that she agrees with me.

Ash: Misty… I uh…

Before Ash could say anything, a loud knock disturbed their concentration.

Elena: (holding food) Hey Jing, would you mind opening the door? I got us the burgers from the kitchen.

Misty and Ash both separated instantly after realizing what they were doing and pretended that nothing had happen, not knowing that Me and Koyuki were watching the whole time. Right after a quick meal of Demon Snake Cheeseburgers, we quickly thanked Nurse Joy for her helped and headed off towards Cerulean City.

Me: (gets out capsule) We'll take my ride.

Inuyasha: Mine too. (gets out capsule as well)

We pressed the button on the top of our capsules and threw them. My ride was a hovercar that had wheels just in case (in case we don't want anyone freaked out by seeing a flying car which hasn't been invented yet, so I'll put it in land mode which will make it drive on the road) while Inuyasha's was a normal jeep.

Me: (goes to the hovercar) (gets onto the driver's side) Come on, let's go everyone.

Shinobu,Tia,Marucho,and Kari went into Inuyasha's jeep (Inuyasha was driving) while Gash (was dragged by me),Elena and Koyuki (has no idea),Ash,Misty,and Brock went into the car with me. Shun decided to fly on his

Me: (grins) Race ya', Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: (grins) You're on!

We both started our vehicles and drove off fast.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We made it to Pewter City in just a few minutes. Everyone (except Shun who got off of his ) came out of my and Inuyasha's vehicles and were shaking a little. While Brock was having a little reunion time with his family at the Pewter City Gym, Elena bought some supplies and groceries for our journey. We took our vehicles again but this time we had to use the vehicles that don't go too fast (just normal cars).

Me: (driving car) We'll be to the port in about a few days or less. Depends on how long it'll takes us to get there.

* * *

**Few Days Later**

We finally reached Cerulean City. It was a bustling town filled with lots of excitement just like Viridian City. Elena and Koyuki had finally mastered Food Honor in just three days (I had made them do the training over again and again). Then,I took them (Elena and Koyuki) to my dad,Kazu,in order for us to use his Bubble Road (the environment itself contains the Bubble Fruit) for a whole day (12 hours on Bubble Road equals a day out there). It wasn't easy since it took them more than a few minutes until they finally learned to appreciate and express gratitude from the bottom of their hearts and acquire the Bubble Fruits. Elena's Gourmet Cells evolved and her concentration on cooking and/or preparing ingredients had increased and her insight ability (arrows,actions,or glowing things appear and helps her with things like info;like the location of where the poison sack of a Puffer Whale is located and where to make the incisions at in order to remove the poison sack) became a little stronger.

Me: (eating Bubble Fruits) You guys did good.

Elena: (smiles) Thanks, and it is all thanks to the training you gave us, Jing. We're grateful that you taught us Food Honor. Isn't that right, Koyuki?

Koyuki: (nods) It is,mother. (bows) Thank you,Jing,for the training.

Me: (being modest) No,thank you for being my students and have learned Food Honor in just 3 days.

* * *

Time for info about a future member of a team:

Pinkie Pie (from one of the Tumblr universes)

**Name:** Pinkamena Diane Pie (full name)

**From:** ? (there are lots of My Little Pony universes that may have a murderous Pinkie Pie who loves to kill, so she could be any one of those Pinkie Pies)

**Occupation:** Murderer from Sugarcube Corner (she's not the Pinkie Pie who was executed by decapitation),the Cook of the Team Seven Sins (each member has a sin,so that's seven members in all),and the 3rd person to join Team Seven Sins. She's also a human-turned-pony.

**Power:** Can release her murderous intent and/or aura upon her foes,really good with a knife or knives,has the sin of Lust (there's different kinds of Lust,like the lust for money,power,etc.),and knows how to use the forbidden,dark technique of the Revitalizing Kitchen Knife (she owns one made out of a Gourmet Jellyfish).

**Full Course Menu:** Dark and Creepy **Combo with:** Jigon

**Hors d'oeuvre: **Surprise Apple Level 100 Faces

**Soup: **?

**Fish:** Sea Piranha Eaten Alive

**Meat: **Brain Urchin

**Main dish:** ?

**Salad:** ?

**Dessert: **?

**Drink: **Brandy Tiger Blood


	33. The 2nd Journey

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show,not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. This is the beginning of a new Arc. Pokémon: The Final Journey belongs to PaulXion.

* * *

**Chapter 19-Skii Arc:** The 2nd Journey!

Just as we traveled through the Cerulean Plain, Ash spotted a group of trainers over by the bus stop who all seemed to be overconfident after winning a badge at the last gym they visited.

Ash: Hey are you guys Pokémon trainers?

Eldest brother: You bet we are! We're the greatest trainers this world has ever seen!

Younger brother: (stepped in) (continues) That's right and with the Pokémon my uncle gave me, I'm unstoppable!

Brock: (chuckle) Hehehehe…(reassures them) Be careful you guys,just because you won a few badges, doesn't mean you can go ahead and think you're the best there is.

The three of them glared confusingly at Brock.

Misty: (continues for Brock) Yeah, or you'll end up like one of those guys who just can't seem to get themselves straight.

Me: Really? I mean seriously.

Eevee: **Somebody smack her in the head for her stupidity.**

Shocky: **I second it.**

Gash: (facepalm) (talking to Misty) That was a stupid thing to say to them.

Eldest brother: (annoyed) (insults) Oh be quiet old lady, our Pokémon are way stronger than all of you combined!

Misty: (fumes) O…old lady!

Brock tried to calm Misty down but he would need more than words to calm a Gyarados girl down.

Brock: (tries to calm Misty down) Now Misty,be calm, let kids be kids.

Misty looks like she was almost about to pop.

Elena: (chuckles) Actually, it's true.

Misty was about to say something when Koyuki held a Bone Rush to her neck (by my command; I told Koyuki what would happen if Elena did that)

Ash: (calm tone) Really? It must be really strong then…

The three trainers looked at Ash with great determination in their eyes.

Young and eldest brother: You betcha! I'll even prove it right here and now!

Ash and the young trainer decided to have a little battle. Brock refereed the challenge on an empty plot of land. We were at the sidelines of the battle. Ash sent out his Pikachu and the trainer sent out a Rapidash. Once the battle began,the trainer told his Rapidash to charge at Pikachu,for some reason, Ash did nothing. He was just staring out at space.

Inuyasha: (knows) It's happening.

Elena: What's happening?

Me: We'll tell you later. Right now, the battle. (yells loudly) Ash, move it! Hurry!

Shocky: (yells) Yeah, before it's too late!

Ash quickly came to his senses and analyzed the situation in an instant.

Ash: Pikachu jump to the side and tackle Rapidash!

Pikachu leaped sideways dodging Rapidash powerful charge and smashed its face where Rapidash's fire shield was not covering its body. The Rapidash fell onto a small puddle of water which weakened it greatly.

Ash: Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the water!

Pikachu unleashed a powerful jolt of electricity to where Rapidash stood and made it fall unconscious quickly.

Brock: (announces) Rapidash is no longer able to battle. The victory and the extra burger go to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!

The three trainers stood in shock.

Koyuki: (confused) What's with them?

Shinobu: In this world, Ash is a celebrity and he has a lot of fans.

The mid-sister: (flabbergasted) A...a...a...Ash Ketchum?...THE Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. The one who defeated the Elite Four and soon to be fighting at the Valmarian League!

The youngest brother: (screams loudly) Oh my god,Mr. Ketchum, sir! I am like your biggest fan in the entire Cerulean City! Please sign my Poké Ball! (hands his Poké Ball to Ash)

Ash: (gets out a pen) Uhh…sure (scribble scribble). Gee, I didn't know I was that famous.

The eldest brother, who challenged Ash, quickly put his Rapidash in its Poké Ball and greeted Ash.

Eldest brother: …Sorry about earlier, who would've thought that the legendary Ash Ketchum would be my opponent?

Ash: (pats the trainer on the back) Don't worry about it. One day you might be as good as me.

Brock and Misty were surprised to hear that.

Kari: (chuckles) Wait for it.

Ash: Well…you might.

Brock and Misty fell down anime style.

Kari: (giggles) Told you.

Youngest brother: Hey,Mr. Ketchum, would you mind having a picture with us and your friends?

Ash nodded his head and everyone (including us) came by to join in on the picture. After a couple of shots and a few good laughs and tips from Ash, a "honk" sound was heard just by the main road.

Young brother: The bus is here everyone!

Brock checked out where they were going "Bus? Where are guys headed too?"

Mid-sister: We're going back home to Cerulean City. Our parent wants us to attend some party of theirs.

Ash: (asks) So that bus goes directly to Cerulean City?

Brothers: That's right!

Ash: Come on guys, we've got ourselves a quick ride to Cerulean City! (quickly dashes toward the bus along with the brothers)

Misty: (running) (sigh) I can't believe I'm going to see my sisters again…and so soon too (bigger sigh). Hey Ash, wouldn't it be better if we just walked to the city?"

Brock: (agrees) I agree with Misty, besides we might need the exerc (interrupted) (sees dozen of pretty girls on the bus)…(drool) Ahehehehe…On second thought, my leg feels a little weak, so why not!? (rushes onto the bus) (talking to the girls) Hello ladies!

Misty: (huffs) Thanks for being on my side Brock….

Ash: Come on Misty, it's not every day you get to ride on an air conditioned bus. (grabs Misty by the hand and enters the bus along with us)

Me: You know what to do, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (gets out his Toxicroak's Poké Ball) As always.

The bus we were taking was a double deck. The first floor was full of ladies who were coming in for the Cerulean City Beach Resort Special Offer while the second floor was left completely empty. We (except Inuyasha) (including Ash,Misty,Pikachu,and Togepi) took the last seat at the back where it was spacious and cozy. In just a few short minutes of cooling down the engine, the bus began moving once again.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

It was boring and the only thing some of us could do was read,sleep,eat,or play a game. Inuyasha's Toxicroak was Poison Jabbing Brock every time he would hit on a girl. Shocky and Eevee fell asleep on my shoulders. Listening to Ash and Misty's conversation was boring. Just before either of them could say anything to each other, the bus accidentally speeds up on a bumper creating a little ruckus. The bus stopped right in front of the entrance to Cerulean.

Driver: Umm…sorry for the inconvenience everyone. It appears that the bus has suffered some technical difficulties and won't be operating awhile

The ladies below on the first floor sigh annoyed.

Driver: But the good news is that the hotel resort is just a few minutes' walk from here.

Mid-sister: Come on guys, let's blow this taco stand! (grabs her knapsack and dashes off)

Brock: Hey, do you kids know where you're going?

Eldest brother: (smiles) Of course we do, we live here!

We walked down from the second floor of the bus.

Brock: Hey Brock, is everything ok"

Brock: Oh,hey Misty, where were you guys?

Ash: (answers) The first floor was crowded so we took the second floor"

Brock: So you two…were alone…all these hours?

Gash: (speaks up) Actually, they were with us.

Brock completely dropped whatever he was going to say.

Mid-sister: (comes back) (slight blush) Umm…Mr. Ketchum sir, would you mind walking us back to our house?

Ash: Huh? Oh, but we're kinda in a little hurry…

Girls (1st Floor): (flabbergasted) Ketchum?...THE Ash Ketchum?! (screams loudly) Oh my god, it's really him!

All the girls ran up to him, but since they all moved at the same time, they were cramped each other.

Ash: (quickly changes his mind) Then again, we'll be glad to help out! (runs)

We quickly ran and headed towards the main road of the city.

Me: (thinking) If this happened back in my home world, I would have Koyuki blast them all.

Misty: (thinking) Well at least this is better than being with my sisters.

After a brief walk through the park and a little stop by a hot dog stand, the gang stopped by a small manor just on the edge of the city's residential area.

Eldest brother: Well, here we are…again.

Younger brother: It feels like forever since we came back.

Mid-sister: We've only been gone for a week. Usually a Pokémon journey would be at least a month long.

The three of them sighed and then they knocked on the door.

Mother: (delighted) (loud) Oh my, you're Ash Ketchum!

Ash scratched his head after knowing that he was so famous around town.

Inuyasha: (mumbles) Great, another fan of Ash.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

After a few greetings and storytelling, the father of the three trainers approached Ash just before we left.

Father: Umm,pardon me,Mr. Ketchum, but I would like to ask you a good favor.

Ash: (stops walking) Yeah sure, what is it?

Father: (smiles with joy) Well you see…I am part of a corporation that is funding a construction on a new Pokémon Center in a nearby city,and right now we are having a charity donation party at a particular place tomorrow night,and if a famous trainer like yourself should attend our marvelous party, it would boost our company's interest rate greatly.

Ash: (decides) Well I don't think I have anything better to do tomorrow, so I guess I'll come.

We said our farewells and walked until we made it to the Cerulean City Pokémon Gym. Ash knocked on the door three times…and then suddenly...

Crash!

Brock: (rams the door down) (does a cop phrase) Freeze, nobody moves!

Daisy,Lily,and Violet we're all on top of each other. It looked like they were busy building some sort of stage for a festival of some sort.

Daisy: (moans) Aieeee…like…what happened?

Lily: (struggles) (talking to Daisy) Get off me Daisy, you're heavy!

As the three sisters gather themselves up, they noticed we were staring at them.

Daisy: Oh like…hi there, sis! Aren't you like…bit early home?

Misty: (fake smile) Well you could say we're off to an early start hehehe. Anyway, what are you three doing with all these? Disco ball,light settings,and posters?

Daisy: Some guy in a company wanted to use our gym to hold some party of his.

Lily: Yeah, he paid us good money for us to set up this place and be the host of the party. Even now everybody who is "anybody" is coming to our gym tomorrow night!

Daisy: (scratches her head as she removed several wood splinters from her hair) But sadly everything is like…not going our way girl. We tried to get the things ready for the party, but no luck!

Brock: (looks around) (gets an idea) Well, for starters. We should put that disco ball over the swimming pool,and we can get someone to freeze the water,making it into a skating ground. And since this is a party, we could have a little fund raising theme!

Everyone (except us) looked very surprised that Brock's ideas were quite interesting.

Ash: (amazed) Wow Brock, you really know how to set a party.

Brock: I've done these kinds of things back in my days, so I know what to do and what not to do.

The three sisters huddled in together, and thought of a plan,

Daisy: Hey Brock,since you like…know how to set up a party, would you mind helping us?

Brock agreed since we'll be staying for a while, he might as well make the best out of it.

Daisy: And in return, we'll be your dates to the party!

Ash and Misty fell anime style but Brock grew in happy tears after achieving his lifelong dream.

Brock: (happy tears) I can't believe it. Not only am I going out with one girl, but three lovely girls! This can't be a dream,but if it is, please don't wake me up!

Elena: (surprised) Now that's something you don't see every day.

Inuyasha: (shrugs) We're used to it.

Wolfy: Yeah, but it is kind of weird.

All (except everyone else) (agrees) Yeah.

Brock called out all his Pokémon to help with the party set up while Violet and Daisy use their Pokémon to freeze the pool.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

The pool was hardened and solid while the entire gym was refurnished into one big, giant disco room! Spot lights that were used for shows were now used as hangers for decorations, and the disco ball hanged over the center of the pool.

Ash: This looks great everyone. I can hardly believe that this was a Pokémon gym (places the figures in a square form)

Violet: (agrees) Yeah, I can't believe we managed to finish it…and on time too. (phone rings) I'll get it.

Misty: (checks it out) Well I guess all that hard work gave something in return, huh?

Lily: That's right sis, and don't forget that we are Cerulean Sisters…the fairest of them all. Oh (laughs hysterically) hohohohoho.

Misty: For some reason, I was expecting she'd say something like that sooner or later.

Brock: (heroic pose) (look to see if anything was misplaced) Anyway, the main thing is that we managed to make this place a room fit for a king… and now I have three dates for the party!"

Just when they were about to give out a yell of victory, they were immediately cut off from Violet's yell.

Violet: (yells) What?! What do you mean you can't? (phone gibber) Oh ok…I see…I understand…bye. (hangs up)

Lily: What's wrong, sis?

Violet: (disappointed) Our food service just cancelled on us. They can't move their van through the forest until the road clears up from yesterday's rain.

They all gave out an 'Oh no' sound

Daisy: (worried) Then what are like…gonna do now? We can't have a party without food.

Brock: (immediately steps up with a spatula in his hand) I think I can be of assistance there too milady!

Violet: (sarcastic) Can you a meal for 70 people?

Brock: (simple shrug) Pa-lease…I can cook for an army in just one day, and this is no obstacle for someone with my skills!

Misty: (adds) If he could make Ash full, then 70 people won't be a problem.

Daisy: That'll be like… so helpful Brock! The kitchen is right at the back. We'll get you whatever you need from the grocery store. (about to kiss Brock on the cheek)

Me: Actually, that won't be needed. I called someone for who I know that will make enough food for more than 70 people and we'll be able to pay for it.

Daisy: (smiles) Thank you,like, so much, Jing! At least it makes it easier! (kisses me on the cheek)

Brock was fuming as his one chance to shine was ruined.

Me: (talking to Ash) Hey, Ash. Me and my friends have to see someone right now. So we'll see you guys later.

Ash: Okay, Jing.

We left and headed straight to the forest.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong: Come on, guys. I know you can do better than that.

Zoey: (panting) We could if we would.

Luke (Zoey's Riolu): (panting) Yeah.

Jong: (smiles) Fine, 20 minute break.

Even: This is what separates the winners from the losers!

Thunder: Actually...

Even: (yells at Shocky) Shut up!

Everyone (Jong's students and their Riolu (each of them owns a Riolu)) groaned that they could finally take a break. Jong was training his students in how to become stronger. Gary wasn't near because he was in a different part of the forest, training.

Carly: (panting) How long until we reach Vermilion City?

Jong: Give or take a few days.

Rika: (running to Jong) Daddy! Daddy!

Jong: (hoists Rika up onto his shoulder) What is it, Rika?

Rika: When is it time to eat? I'm hungry. (stomach growls) See, Mr. Tummy wants food.

Jong: (takes out a bottle of milk) Then, here's something to quiet down Mr. Tummy. (feeds Rika)

* * *

**Back to us**

We made it to a house that was next to the forest. I twisted the doorknob and went inside. The house is actually Team Science's base/transportation vehicle. It looks small on the outside but bigger on the inside.

Me: Hey, dad. I'm here to pick up the Poké-Gauntlets.

Kazu: Ah, I was expecting you. Come and follow me. (walks away)

Kazu guided us to a collection of red gauntlet-like machinery that had a screen on them.

Kazu: These are the Poké-Gauntlets.

Tia: Poké...Gauntlets?

Me: I'll explain. They're a storage-type of mechanical gauntlets. They allow you to store the Pokémon you have on hand, into the Poké-Gauntlet. Your Pokémon will be transported into a virtual world. So that way, it can reduce the number of Poké Balls a trainer carries.

Elena: (understands) And that way, they will be able to bring out the Pokémon they caught that they want to use instead of calling someone like Professor Oak for transporting their Pokémon.

Kazu: (nods) Exactly. There's one for each of you.

Me: (already has the Poké-Gauntlet on) Sweet.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

After a few minutes of demonstrating how the Poké-Gauntlet works, we left our Poké Balls with Kazu while our Pokémon (except Shocky,Eevee,and Koyuki) were inside the Poké-Gauntlet. We said our goodbyes to Kazu and were heading towards the Cerulean City Gym.

Me: (at the door) At least nothing weird happened today. (opens the doors)

Lily: (impressed) Oh my god, this will look so nice on you Ash!

Violet: I bet Misty would also be impressed, don't you think so Daisy?!

Daisy: Like…I totally agree, sis! (concerned) But this design might take all night, sis. Do you think we have like…the time? A girl needs her beauty sleep too you know.

Violet: (pulls out a fist in front of Daisy) Come on, Daisy! Don't forget that we are the Cerulean Sisters, and there's nothing on this planet that can stop us no matter what we do!

They all cheered and got to work in making Ash's new suit immediately.

Me: (sweatdrops) Well...that was close to weird,but, (shrugs) whatever.


	34. Team StrawHat lands in a world of Moemon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows. This chapter is short because it's from when we arrive to when we head towards Striation City by taking Route 1. I know I said Toriko,but, Blake's Moemon Adventure and Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth happened before Toriko. I'm now creating chapters for both Toriko and Blake's Moemon Adventure.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 20:** Team Straw Hat lands in a world of Moemon! Team Straw Hat meets Blake and Tara the Snivy!

The portal opened and then we came out of it and were in a town that looked very familiar for some strange reason.

Me: (quickly remembers) Hey, we're in Nuvema Town. But why are we here, anyway? I'm going to go take a look, be right back. (leaves before anyone says something)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me: (arrives back) Apparently the creatures and things here are different from the other Pokémon worlds.

Shinobu: Like what for instance?

Me: The creatures here are not known as Pokémon, they're known as Moemon. (shows them some pictures) Take a look.

Everyone looked at the pictures and was surprised at what they saw.

Inuyasha: (shocked) They're...they're...

On the pictures were Moemon that looked like female human girls.

Rice: (shocked) They're all female human girls!

Me: (nods) Exactly. All the Moemon in the world are human female versions of every Pokémon in the world.

Elena: Wait, every Pokémon?

Me: Every. Poké Balls are now known as Moeballs,and Pokédex are being called Moedex. That's not all. Once a wild Moemon is captured with a Moeball or a starter Moemon like Snivy,Tepig,and Oshawott is chosen by that trainer as their starter Moemon, both trainer and Moemon have to go through a pact in order to seal the deal.

Gash: What's does the pact involves?

I whispered to them what the pact involves and they were even more surprised.

Everyone (except me) What?!

Me: It's true. That's what Professor Juniper told me. This means we can't bring out any of our Pokémon or else we'll attract attention. Got it?

Everyone (except me): Got it.

We headed towards Route 1 since it will lead us to Striaton City. When all of a sudden, a sixteen year old boy and some girl appeared and passed by us. The boy had messy brown hair held down by a white and red hat, and wore a blue jacket over a white-black shirt and black jeans. He had shining brown eyes and a confident smirk. The girl wore a green dress like something nobility would wear. The green dress had a white front,ending just above the cleavage,the sides a bright green,the sleeves cut off to reveal the shoulders, with long fingerless gloves stretching up to the elbows. Her hair was a bright green and was brushed to the side, sticking up. Also, her eyes were a bright red.

Me: (talking to the boy) Hey, excuse me. (lying to the fullest extent) You look like a professional Moemon trainer,so you must know everything about Moemon battles, don't you?

Boy: (embarrassed) (lying as well) Well, of course I am. In fact, I'm starting a Moemon journey right now and I am also going to compete in the Unova League Tournament with my Moemon as well.

Me: (lying) That sounds wonderful! You won't mind if we join you?

Girl: I'm sorry, but no.

Me: (laughs) Such a free spirited girl. Who is she?

Boy: Her name's Tara. And my name is Blake Hilbert.

Me: My name is Jing and this is Inuyasha,Bull,Elena,Gash,Tia,Shinobu,Kari,Shun,Ric e,and Marucho.

Everyone (except me,Blake,and Tara) Hi, nice to meet you.

Me: So, you won't mind Blake?

Blake: (shrugs) Of course not. The more, the merrier.

Me: Race ya', Blake! (runs)

Blake: (runs after me) (complains) Wait up! No fair, you gave yourself a head start!

Tara: (runs after us) Master, wait up!

Gash: (runs after us as well) You can't leave all of us behind!

Everyone else was running after us, while we were heading towards Striaton City.

* * *

**Team Seven Sins Members:**

Jigon (Wrath): Leader

Greed (Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood; before Ed and Al met him) (Greed): ?

Guy Wozaki (Pokémon Advancement) (an evil alternate timeline version of Guy Wozaki) (Envy): ?

Crona and Ragnarok (Soul Eater) (Gluttony because of the whole Ragnarok consuming a lot of souls in order to become a Kishin thing): Swordsman


	35. Blake and Tara begins their pact!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 21: **Blake and Tara begins their pact! The Poké-Gauntlets get upgraded!

We were on Route 1, heading towards Accumula Town.

Tara: (looking around) So, where are we going? (excited as she looks around) This place is so cool!

Elena: (giggles) She's so curious about everything around us.

Me and Shinobu: (smiles) True that.

Tara ran over to the riverbank and placed her hands in the water, bringing it up to her mouth.

Tara: (disgusted) Bleh! (spits out the water)

Blake: (smiling) Yeah,I probably should have told you,but this river connects to a lake a ways up, and back to an ocean. So it might be best not to drink the water. You know, like don't drink yellow snow?

Me: Isn't it don't eat yellow snow not don't drink yellow snow?

Tara: (frowns) Snow? What's snow?

Blake: You've never heard of snow? (resisting the urge to laugh) That is so adorable...

Tara: (angry) I've heard of it! It's just...I just forgot about it, that's all!

Blake: Right, you "forgot" about the existence of snow? (exclaims) Boy you really did spend most of your life in a cabin!

Tara: (exclaims) Shut up! Just...just shut up!

Inuyasha: (talking about Blake) (mutters) Idiot.

Blake: (smiling) You know, you're really cute when you act like this. That's just another reason why I like you so much.

Tara: (exclaims) Shut up! (blushing) I…I'm not…

Blake: (chuckling) Ah ha ha ha! What, this wouldn't be the first time you've been out in the world, would it?

Tara: …Hmph, of course not! (turns her nose up) I've been outside millions of times!

Blake: (smiling) Okay, I believe you.

Tara: (exclaims angrily) Don't patronize me! Geez, you're such a jerk!

Blake: (apologizes) I'm sorry…(pats Tara on the head) I can't help but say things like that…You're unbelievably beautiful when you're upset, and I just want to keep seeing you that way…I'm sorry.

Tara: Well, I guess it's alright. (turns her head away) Anyways, we need to get going.

Blake: (smiling) Alright, I guess. Still, I would like to make a pact with you before we reach the next town.

Tara: What? (exclaims shocked) No way! There's no way that I'd make a pact with you!

Me: (walking away with everyone following me) We'll be away from you both at a distance while you guys do the pact. We'll be waiting.

Blake: (frowns) (talking to Tara) Why not? I just…I just wanted to be one with you, so I could understand you better…

Tara: Oh…(blushing) Alright, I guess…

Tara moved in close to Blake,blushing,and puckered her lips, holding her face close to Blake's body.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Me: (talking on the watch) Dad says that he can add another function to the Poké-Gauntlets that'll allow us to turn our Pokémon back and forth into a Moemon. But he'll need our Poké-Gauntlets to do so.

Inuyasha: (tosses his) Alright, but he better hurry up before those two are done with their pact.

Bull (powerful form; the red head one): Knowing Tara, she doesn't know what the pact involves.

Wolfy: (nods) Of course she doesn't.

I put all of the Poké-Gauntlets into a bag.

Me: See you guys sometime when my dad is done. (runs away at high speed)

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Blake and Tara were beginning to do the pact.

Tara: (moans) Oh…yes…

Desperate to extinguish this warmth, she began grinding her body against Blake's lap, unknowing to her that she was actually increasing the pleasure she was providing him.

Blake: (grunts) Oh,fuck yeah, that feel so fucking good…(grinding against her hips)

Their dry hump continued for a little, before Blake took things to the next level. He unzipped Tara's dress, pulling it down her slender body to reveal her small breasts, the same creamy white color as the rest of her skin. Blake leaned up and licked one of Tara's nipples, his tongue moving around the pink dot on otherwise unmarked skin. With his hand he continued to fondle her other breast, Tara moaning in ecstasy.

Tara: Yes…(grinding against Blake) Oh,yes,oh fuck yes…Oh, fuck…fuck…

Blake: Alright. (pulls back from her) (smirks) That felt good, didn't it?

Tara: Yes…

Blake: (smiling) Alright, then let's move on to the next step.

Tara: (confused) Next…step?

Blake: Simple. (unzipping his jeans and boxers, pushing them down to his ankles)

He lay back down on the grass and gestured to his dick, which was hard and leaking with precum.

Tara: (stares) Ah…(drooling) I…I'm not sure how to do this…

Blake: (explains) It's simple. Climb onto my lap.

Tara moved over his dick, shaking.

Tara: What now?

Blake: Alright, spread your pussy lips open and slowly lower yourself onto me.

Tara spread open the pink lips of her pussy,and slowly lowered herself down onto Blake's shaft, but twinged in pain when she felt his head reach a barrier.

Blake: (warns) Alright,don't worry, it's going to hurt a little. But after the pain, it'll feel really good.

Tara: (orders impatiently) Just do it already! (face flustered) I can't take much more waiting! Besides,pain is nothing, I'll be able to take it!

Blake: Alright…(grabs onto her waist)

He thrust into her as he pulled her down,breaking through her hymen in a swift movement, Tara screaming out in pain for the whole route to hear.

Blake: (worried) Are you alright?

Tara: Yeah…(moans) This feels so good… Keep…fucking me…

Blake: Alright, if you insist. (thrusting up into her)

He continued to thrust while Tara moaning out in ecstasy.

Tara: (moans) Yes…Oh, god yes…fuck! You're so fucking good!

Blake: Tara…(grunts) (thrusting up into her) I can't help it…you feel to good… I'm…gonna cum…

Tara felt warmth like she'd never experienced before shoot up inside of her. All of the passion she had felt from this sex had built up to a boil, and was now about to be released. Tara clenched her hips tightly against Blake as she released her juices onto his lap, collapsing onto him, exhausted from her first time.

Blake: (sarcastic)…Yeah,just fall asleep in the middle of the street, nothing bad about that.

Tara: (says in her sleep)…Shut up…(punches him in the stomach)

* * *

**Back to us**

Me: (arrives) I'm back.

Tia: Let's see what are Poké-Gauntlets can do with the Moemon setting!

Me: I'll go first! Shocky.

Shocky: Yes?

Me: Eevee.

Eevee: You called?

Both Shocky and Eevee jumps off my shoulders and lands onto the ground in front of me, ready.

Me: (holds my hand out at them) Pokémon to Moemon transformation!

There was a bright light that was blinding everyone it was coming from where we're standing.

* * *

**Poké-Gauntlets:** A red,mechanical gauntlet that allows us to send out our Pokémon (that we have on hand) without having to send them out of their Poké Balls. The Pokémon that are inside the gauntlet are in a real virtual forest that'll be soothing and relaxing for them until they are called upon by us.


	36. Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

Remember, the reason the chapter numbers are below the 80s is because this is a new Arc. For every new Arc, the 1st chapter's number will be 1.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 22: **Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma! N, the wandering trainer!

Tara: So, where are we heading now? Some new town or something?

We were walking through the tall grass,when all of a sudden, Blake bumped into someone. The man that Blake bumped into, looked familiar. He had messy green hair and rather dead looking green eyes, and wore a black hat over his head. He looked at Blake like he could see right through him, and then he looked at Tara.

Man #1: Please get out of my way. (walks around Blake)

Blake: (a little weirded out) Okay…

Shinobu: (talking about the man) Geesh, no manners.

We continued on in the direction we were walking, not noticing the man turning back to see Blake.

Man #1: (stares at Blake) Isn't that…

Inuyasha: Finally, I was getting tired of seeing forests everywhere.

Shinobu: You always say that.

Inuyasha: (raises his eyebrow) And your point is?

Tara: (amazed) Whoa...What is this place?

Blake: (smiling) Accumula Town. It's just a small town.

Tara: (shocked) What? A SMALL town? This place is huge! I mean look at the size of those buildings?

Blake: (smirks) What, three stories? This is nothing. Wait until we get to Castelia City. You'd just faint at the sight of those skyscrapers.

Tara: (starry eyes) Whoa, awesome…It's so amazing…

Tia: (crosses her arms) Still amazing even though we've seen it before.

?: (familiar voice) (on microphone) Attention!

We turned to see Ghetsis standing on top of a small hill, a bunch of armored goons standing behind him.

Bull (normal) Oh, it's him. (eating an Oran Berry)

?: (declares) I am Ghetsis! I am here on behalf of Team Plasma! Today,ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Moemon liberation.

Man #2: Huh?

Woman #1: What?

No one (except us) understood what he was talking about.

Ghetsis: I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and moemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other.

Inuyasha: (facepalm) Oh, brother.

Ghetsis: (continues) However…Is that really the truth?

Blake: (thinking) What the hell is this guy talking about?

Ghetsis: Have you ever considered that we humans…only assume that this is the truth?Moemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers…They get pushed around when they are our "partners" in work or play…We humans treat them as tools! Can any of you say with confidence that there is no truth in my words?

The audience (except us) seemed shocked at this.

Ghetsis: (exclaims at the audience) Now, ladies and gentlemen, moemon are different from humans! They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. So, tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called moemon?

He paused,in order to build up the suspense, smiling.

Ghetsis: (exclaims) That's right! We must liberate the moemon! Then, and only then, will humans and moemon truly be equals! Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and moemon…and the correct way to proceed. I sincerely appreciate your attention.

Ghetsis and his small army walked down from the hill and away from the square, leaving a very confused audience.

Blake: (frowns) What the hell was that?

Chu: Another speech about Moemon liberation and what not. He's been traveling to towns and cities doing this speech once he arrives. It's quite annoying really.

Chu is really Shocky who was transformed into a Moemon. He's used to transformations like this.

Tara: (frowns) (talking about Ghetsis's speech) That's bullshit! Moemon love being around people, and love feeling of use to people in order to build our bonds between them!

Blake: (smirks) Really?

Tara: (blushing) W-Well, that's what I here, anyway…(looks away)

Blake: (smirks) (presses on) From who?

Tara: (still blushing) From…you know…shut up!

?: (familiar voice) Magnificent!

We turned to see a young man standing before us, staring at the hill where Ghetsis had been standing. He wore a white shirt and tan pants, and had messy green hair and green eyes, with a black hat on his head. Tears were falling down his face as he stared at the hill.

Blake: (raising his eyebrow) Um, excuse me? You really liked that bullcrap?

Man #1: What do you mean? (turns to us) Everything he said was great!

Blake: (puts his arm around Tara's shoulders) Whatever, I'm going. (walks away from the man)

Man #1: Blake.

Blake paused, but didn't turn around. We kept on moving since the man only wants to talk to Blake.

Man #1: I know that you're Kanone's younger brother. And I also know that you're beginning your own Moemon adventure.

Blake: (frowns) So? (still not turning around)

Man #1: So I have something I want to tell you, but only if you'll keep it a secret. (standing directly behind Blake)

Blake: (sighs) Fine, I'll keep it a secret. Tell me.

Man #1: I am N.

* * *

It was only easy because EoS made every chapter either long or short. I could make a separate story that will be based on the Toriko episodes and the other chapters while I'm busy doing Blake's Moemon Adventure.

**From Bulbapedia:**

Pokémon the Series: XY is the seventeenth season of the dubbed version of the Pokémon anime. It follows the conclusion of the third and final dubbed season of Best Wishes series, and as such is the first dubbed season of the XY series. The season follows Ash as he continues his journey, venturing in the Kalos region. It will debut with a special showing of its first two episodes on October 19th, 2013, following Cartoon Network's showing of Genesect and the Legend Awakened.


	37. Tara insults Bianca!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 23: **Tara insults Bianca! The friendship between Moemon and girl!

Bianca: Wait, so this N guy declared war on you? Why would he do something like that?

Blake: (shrugs) You heard him. Not rational. And anyways, I think it has something to do with brother…

Cheren: Your brother, huh? Well, it's none of my concern anyways. Have fun,Blake, I'll be focused on getting more powerful.

Blake: Thanks for caring, Sharron.

Cheren: (exclaims angrily) It's Cheren, you jerk! Anyways, good luck with this whole "war" thing. See you around, Bianca.

Cheren walked off towards Route 2 smiling smugly, leaving Blake and Bianca in his dust.

Blake: What is with that guy? He's acting like a total jerk!

Bianca: He's just a little mad. We just got totally beaten by this green haired guy. He was talking about how humans were abusing Moemon and all that stuff that guy on the television was preaching about.

Blake: (sweating) Oh…really…

Gash: (whispers) Should we tell them?

Shinobu: (shakes her head) No, let's not. They'll find out on their own.

Tara: (glares angrily at Bianca) Anyways, let's go off to the next town, okay?" Tara asked, glaring angrily at Bianca for some reason.

Bianca: (smiling) Oh, okay, I wanna go too! Let's go to the next town together!

Tara: (objects) Hey, who said you get to come along? Master and I travel alone. You can go and do whatever it is stupid girls like you do.

Bianca: (insulted) Hey, how rude! I'm not stupid! Would a stupid girl have such pretty blonde hair or such big boobs?

Tara: (thinks about it)…Probably.

Kari: I think we better stay out of the argument.

Me: (agrees with Kari) I agree.

Everyone else (except Blake,Tara,and Bianca) agreed as well.

Bianca: (frowns) Blake, your Moemon is being very rude. Can you tell her to be nice to me?

Tara: (sneers) What's the matter, you're gonna cry? What, upset by a few words? What a wimp. What on earth do you SEE in this girl, master?

There were tears forming in Bianca's eyes. Bianca then turned around and ran off without saying a word, tears streaming down her face.

Tara: (smirks) Hmph. What a little bitch.

Tara turned back to Blake, smiling, but Blake brought his hand across her face. Not hard enough to do any real damage or even really enough to hurt much, but it was enough to shock Tara.

Tara: (shocked) (holding her cheek) Wh-what?

Blake: (frowning) (looks down at Tara) Tara, be quiet. Don't talk about Bianca like that. She's one of my oldest friends.

Tara: (looking down)…I'm…sorry…

Blake: I'm not the one you need to apologize to. Come on, let's go find Bianca. Giving her some added security on her travels is the least we can do.

Tara: (accepts) Fine. If you really want her to come along with us so badly, then I'm fine with it. But that doesn't mean I have to enjoy her company.

Blake: (smiling) Good. Now, let's go find her, shall we?

Me: (offers) We'll help too.

Tara: (disagrees) No, I'll go find her. (talking to Blake) You stay here! (talking to us) You guys stay here as well!

Me: Got it.

Blake: Okay,okay, fine. But be sure to apologize, okay?

Tara: Yes, master… (runs)

Tara ran down the dirt path that led to Route 2.

Me: How much do you bet that Tara will make it up with Bianca?

Inuyasha: Puh-lease, didn't you hear what she said to Bianca? She might end up saying the wrong words to her and make her even sadder.

Bull (heroic personality): Are you sure? There's no way she would do that if she wants to make Blake even angrier.

Me: (laughs) Yeah, that's pretty funny how you guys think she'll actually try and hurt Bianca's feelings even more! Ha ha ha! By the way, Blake.

Blake: What is it?

Me: (curious) How can Bianca have those (motioning with my hands at my chest) big things on her chest? I mean, they're so big. I tried to look at her face without having to stare at her chest.

Blake: (shrugs) I guess it's all part of her growing up.

Elena: (doesn't believe Blake) Are you sure about that?

Blake: Nope.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Bianca was sitting on the grass of Route 2, leaning her back against a tree. Tears were falling down her face as she looked down at the ground.

Bianca: (crying while wiping her tears away) Why was that girl so mean? I was trying to be nice, and she…

Tara: (looks down at Bianca) There you are!

Bianca: (stands up) (wipes tears away) Oh, you again…What do you want? Do you have more insults you want to throw at me?

Tara: (looks away) (blushing) Listen, um…about all that...Well…I didn't mean anything by it…I was just kind of mad…

Bianca: Huh? I know you were mad. How is that supposed to make me feel better?

Tara: (exclaims angrily) I'm trying to apologize here! The least you could do is let me finish!

Tears began welling up in Bianca's eyes again as she bit down on her lip to keep from crying.

Tara: (anxious) Oh,sorry, sorry! I…I didn't mean to get mad at you before…It's just…you've known master for so long…And I thought that you were trying to take him away from me, and I just…

Bianca: Aw, you're so adorable! (embraces Tara in a hug)

Tara: I am NOT adorable! (pushing free from Bianca's hug) I am a strong,independent woman,which you by the way, are not!

Bianca: (curious tone) Well, why do you respond to Blake by calling him master?

Tara: (facepalm)…Good point. Anyways, you really need to come back with us! Master is really mad at me, and I don't want him to be so mad!

Bianca: (wondering) Wait, are you really the same girl who just yesterday told us that she didn't want to be with Blake because he looked pathetic? What caused the sudden change?

Tara: (blushing) (looks away) No-nothing much.

Bianca: (decides) (smiling) Alright, I've decided. I'll be your first female friend!

Tara: My first...female friend? (blushing) A-alright…

Bianca: (happy) Yay! (embraces Tara in a hug)

When Tara finally broke free, anting for breath, she looked at Bianca and smiled.

Tara: (smiling) It's nice to have a friend.

Bianca: (smiling) Don't worry,Tara, I'll support you in your love for Blake!

Tara: (blushing) No, that's really not necessary! But there is something I'd like to ask you about…

Bianca: (innocent tone) Sure, what is it?

Tara: (wondering)…How do I get mine to be like yours? (puts her hands on her own breasts)


	38. The school's our first destination!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 24: **The school's our first destination! Kanone and Sammy the Samurott, appears at the Dreamyard!

Bianca: (smiling) Alright, let's go to Striation City!

Tara had gone back to get Blake, and we were standing on Route 2. The majority of Route 2 was a large dirt path with raised ledges on the sides, tall grass on the ledges. It was quite possible to make it all the way to Striation City without having to fight any moemon, but what's the point in that?

Blake: Forwards! (runs down the path)

Blake stopped once he saw a small ledge that reached his waist, blocking the path.

Blake: Curses! A small waist-high ledge! My one weakness!

Shinobu: (deadpan tone) Really? It's that easy. (jumps onto the ledge)

Me: See you on the other side! (jumps onto the ledge and runs)

We (except Blake,Tara,and Bianca) jumped onto the ledge and ran to the other side.

Blake: Showoffs!

Blake placed the palms of his hands on the ledge, and pulled himself up. He turned around and reached for Bianca, helping her up the ledge,and then reached for Tara,grabbing her small hand, and helped her up the ledge.

Tara: So how much further to Striation?

Blake: (smirks) Wow, you're pretty lazy.

Tara: No, my body was made for fighting, not for hiking through a forest for a few hours.

Blake: (smiling) It won't be that long. The path from Accumula to Striaton is actually really short, so we should be there soon.

Tara: Alright, fine. (impatient) Let's go! We need to make it there as soon as possible!

After they had finally got over to the side we were on. We all walked down the dirt path, and reached Striaton City. The city had several large buildings, and instead of dirt streets the streets were paved with concrete. In the center of town was a building that looked like a large café/restaurant, and next to it was a large school.

Tara: This place looks pretty cool! Look at all these buildings!

Eevee: (bored tone) Yeah, I guess they look pretty cool.

Blake: (smiling) Yeah, awesome, isn't it? Anyway, what should we do now?

Tara: (smiling) Let's go check out the school! I've never seen a school before!

Blake: Yeah, that sounds nice! We might be able to learn more about being trainers!

Bianca: (smiling) Alright,and then after that, let's go to the dreamyard!

Blake: (confused) Wait, why the dreamyard?

Bianca: (smiling) I always wanted to catch a Munna! They're so cute!

Blake: (agrees with Bianca) Okay, we'll go to the dreamyard after the school.

Chu: Great idea, Blake. (talking to everyone except Me,Blake,Tara,and Bianca) Why don't you guys go to the Moemon Store and wait for us there? We'll meet up with you guys after Blake's Gym battle since there's no reason for all of us to go there.

Gash: Chu's right. So, which one of us is going with them while the rest wait at the Moemon Store?

Me: (sighs) I'll do it. Besides, you guys need to relax. I'll be with them for a while before we meet up and head towards the next town.

Kari: Are you sure you'll be fine without us for a while?

Me: I'm sure. Now go.

Everyone (except Eve,Chu,Blake,Tara,and Bianca) left and headed towards the Moemon Store while we headed into the school, the students turning in their desks to look at us.

Student #1: Whoa! (looks at Tara) It's a real Snivy!

Student #2: (blushing) She's hot!

Tara: (nervous) Um, thanks…(brushes some hair off of her face)

Student #3: (talking about Eve and Chu) Yeah, but aren't those two an Eevee and a Pikachu? You don't see those anywhere in Unova!

Student #4: They look hot as well!

The students were staring at them,probably the first Moemon they'd ever seen, and were blushing intensely. Blake stared at the blushing students, then at Tara's nervous face.

Blake: (turns around) We're leaving.

Tara: (confused) What? Why?

Bianca: (smiling) Because Blake's a little jealous that you're getting so much attention.

Blake: No, I'm not. (pushes the door open)

He picked up Tara,walked outside,put her down on the ground,and then closed the door behind him.

Me: (grabs Eve and Chu's hands) We're out as well. (leaves with Eve and Chu)

Eve: (mutters) Well that was just perfect.

Chu: (scared) I hope we never go through that again.

Eve: (agrees) Agree.

Blake: Listen, I want to talk to you. It's not good for you to be talking to those guys.

Tara: Wait, so it's okay for you to hang out with Bianca, but I'm not even allowed to LOOK at another guy or blush when they compliment me?

Blake: No. (shakes his head) Besides, these are two different situations.

Tara: (frowns) I know. Because I'm a Moemon, and that means that I'm inferior. If you wanted to,you could catch as many Moemon as you want, but I'm forced to be loyal to you no matter what!

Chu: Shocking.

Blake: (talking to Tara) You...you really think that?

Tara: (angry) That's how the world works, master! I'm starting to agree with N!"

Blake: (exclaims) Listen,first of all, Bianca and I aren't like that. (serious) We'll NEVER be like that!

Tara: (angry) (serious) Well, there's no way I'll ever have sex with those other guys!

Blake: …So what's the problem? You get jealous,I get jealous, and that's just how we are.

Tara: (thinks about it)...Good point. (nods) I guess we can be equally jealous.

Blake: Still, I'm going to have to catch more Moemon.

Tara: (smirks) And I'll be sure to act as bitchy as possible to them. If only to make them realize that I'm better than them, and that I'm more special to you than they are.

Blake: (pats her head) Sure, you do that!

The two of them were smiling at each other happily.

Bianca: (smiling innocently) Alright, so are we going to the dreamyard?

Blake: (shocked) Oh my god, were you guys there the whole time?

Me,Chu,and Eve: (nonchalantly) Yep./Uh-huh./You got it.

Bianca: (smiling) Yeah! So, let's go to the dreamyard!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We were all walking down the paved streets towards a clump of trees jutting out of the forest that surrounded Striation City. Me,Eve,and Chu were walking ahead of everyone while Bianca was humming cheerfully behind us. Meanwhile, Blake and Tara were looking at each other awkwardly, embarrassed that they'd been seen saying such embarrassing things. After moving through the trees, and soon enough they arrived at a construction site. It seemed to be the ruins of some kind of research facility, with part of a building sticking out of the cement, tall grass growing all over it and trees growing on the outside.

Bianca: Okay, let's go find a Munna!

She ran towards the large building,and after inspecting it for a few seconds,she found an opening in the concrete, and crawled through.

Tara: Me next. (leans down and squeezes through the concrete wall) Geez, how the hell did you make it through here with those melons?

When Tara was about half-way through,she felt two fingers inserted into her pussy, Tara moaning out in surprise.

Bianca: (looks down at her) Tara, are you okay?

Tara: Yeah, I'm fine! (hisses at Blake) Are you insane? HERE?

Blake chuckled mischievously.

Chu: (mutters angrily) Oh god. Another pervert.

Bianca: Alright, let me help you. (grabs onto Tara's arms and pulls her out)

Blake followed after Tara,and pulled himself through the wall. We were next until we heard a voice.

?: (woman's voice) Excuse me.

Me: (turns) Yeah?

The voice belonged to a girl that looked about Blake's age,has brown hair in pigtails,light skin,brown eyes,and wearing a dress that was pink,white,and yellow.

Woman: Which Moemon did you begin with in Nuvema Town?

Me: (thinks back) (lying) I believe it was an Oshawott.

Woman: (takes a Moeball out of her pocket) Then here, have this. (hands me the Moeball)

Me: (takes Moeball) Um, thanks.

Woman: No, thank you. This child has a great destiny and it is tied to you. Take good care of her and treat her with lots of love and kindness, my dear. She's only a young Moemon.

The next thing we knew, the wind was blowing past the girl. Then,all of a sudden, the girl instantly vanished.

Blake: (calls out to me) Hey, Jing! What's taking you guys so long?!

Me: Sorry, just saw something weird just happen. We'll be right there. (puts the Moeball in my pocket)

We only jumped up high over since we know that it's much better than trying to go through the wall.

Bianca: (excited) Alright, there should be Munna around here! (looks around) I can't wait to catch one! They are SO cuddly!

?: (yawns) Mwaah…

Bianca: (stares at the figure) Oh!

The figure before us was a young, small girl, who wore a pink and purple pajama top that covered her entire body, sleeves reaching past her hands and the bottom reaching to just her thighs, covering her private area. Her pajamas were covered in a purple flower pattern, and she had bright pink hair that reached her shoulders and bright red eyes. She had a pink pajama hat on her head, with a white puffball on the top of it. She had a cute face that seemed very tired, and she yawned.

Munna: (yawns) Hewwo humans…

Bianca: (smiling) Ooh, I'm going to catch you!

?: (shouts) Don't you dare!

The six of us spun around to see two Team Plasma grunts in the dreamyard, glaring at us.

Male Grunt: How could you even think about catching an innocent Munna! Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for one, to get its dream smoke?

The male member of Team Plasma grabbed the Munna by the arm, and began squeezing down tightly.

Male Grunt: Make with the dream smoke, girl!

Tara: (exclaims) Hey, let her go!

Me: Get ready to battle you two.

Chu and Eve: (nods) Right.

Female Grunt: (shouts) You're just a confused Moemon! You should look at your own situation!

?: She might just be a "confused Moemon", but I suggest you listen to her.

We turned once again, to see a man leaning against the wall of the dream yard. He wore a white button up shirt and red tie, and had on blue jeans. He had straight brown hair that reached down to his neck, and brown eyes that resembled a cat or a fox. Speaking of foxes, he had a fox-like grin on his face as he stared at us, smiling.

Male Grunt: Who are you?

Man: Just a passing gentleman. And I suggest you listen to the cute little green girl. Someone as smart as her obviously has the right idea.

Tara: (exclaims) Yeah,so let them go, or I'll start getting violent!

Man: (cheerful smile) Now now, there's no need for that. (strolls up to us and pats Tara on the head) Besides,I'm afraid I can't condone a cute little thing like you fighting against anyone,wouldn't want you to get hurt and mess up that pretty little face of yours, would I?

Tara: (blushing) Well…

Man: (smirks) Anyways,you two, you might want to let that cute little sleepyhead go, or I might have to be a little violent. But I really wouldn't like any of these lovely little ladies to see me get angry.

Female Grunt: (angry tone) Who are you to tell us what to do?

Man: (smiling) Go. (snaps his fingers)

In just a few seconds,the two grunts were laying on the ground, unconscious.

?: Hello, master.

Stepping out of the shadows was a Samurott. She wore a blue and silver hakama, with tan and yellow armor. The armor covered her shoulders and she wore tan and yellow cestus on her wrists, and tan and yellow boots, with two shells that were about eight inches long on her belt, in the shape of sword hilts. She had long silver hair down her back and wore a tan and yellow helmet with a horn.

Bianca: (exclaims surprised) Whoa, a Samurott! She's so awesome!

The Munna,scared,ran into Bianca's arms, shaking.

Man: Alright,nice going, Sammy. (turns to Tara and looks up and down her body) So,that's your Moemon huh, little brother? I must say, I'm impressed.

Tara: (confused) Huh? Brother? Wait, does that mean…

Chu: (surprised) You have a big brother?

Blake: (smiles) (introduces) Guys? Meet Kanone.

Kanone waved at us, smiling.


	39. Tara vs Sammy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 25:** Jing shows everyone how strong he really is! Tara vs. Sammy! Tara's determination!

Bianca: (stares at Kanone) (blushing) Kanone…Um, hey…

Kanone: (surprised) Oh, Little Bianca! Wow…You've really grown up…

Bianca: (blushing) Really? (nervously shifting from foot to foot) (brushed some hair from her face)

Kanone: Yes…(running the back of his hand gently down her cheek) And that's not all…I still remember the child-like innocence you had in you…You might have grown into a beautiful,attractive young woman, but I can still see the youth and innocence within you…An innocence that will allow you to become beautiful well into your adult years and beyond…

Bianca: (blushes madly) (nods) Yes…

Sammy: Enough. (hits Kanone over the head)

Kanone: (turns to Sammy) You know Sammy, that what I like about you. (stroking her hair) Your violent nature is so beautiful...You're like the eye of a hurricane. You seem calm enough, but you've got so much elegance…beauty…power…swirling around you…Every second my eyes stare at you…I want to make you mine…

Sammy: (unfazed) Of course you do. I am,after all, more amazing than anyone but you deserves.

Kanone: Yes…(lifting her hair) (kisses her neck) You are…

Blake: Okay,okay,break it up, you two. (serious) You two are so romantic it makes me want to vomit.

Kanone: Ah,foolish little brother, I can't wait for the day that you meet a woman who makes you as happy as Sammy makes me. (cat-like grin)

Blake: (raises an eyerow) Yeah,I think I'm going to wait on that for a while, so I don't become as pathetic as you are.

?: (calls out) Hey, mom! I found that Musharna you asked me to!

We all turned to see a young moemon,an Oshawott, walk out from the tall grass of the dream yard. A Musharna was following after her, anxious. The Musharna wore a violet pajama top that,just like Munna, covered most of her body. She had long,flowing pink hair down her back, and sad red eyes.

Munna: Mommy! (runs over to the Musharna)

The two embraced each other, holding each other happily.

Bianca: (snaps out of it) (gushes) AW…(disappointed) I can't catch her now!

Munna: Oh,mommy, these are my saviors! (points at us) They kept those thugs from hurting me!

Musharna: (smiling) Thank you. (walks over to Bianca)

Bianca: (nervously looks around) No, I…I wasn't really much help…

Musharna: (smiling) Nonsense. I could sense your good intentions. You genuinely wanted to save my little girl, and for that you have my eternal gratitude.

Kanone: (walks over to Musharna) Excuse me, ma'am. (takes Musharna's hand) Pardon me for saying this,but when I look at you, it's like I'm looking at a vision from my dreams…

Sammy: Enough. (hits Kanone over the head again)

Oshawott: (hugs Sammy) Mom, I missed you too!

Sammy: (smiling) I missed you too, girl. (pats Oshawott's head)

Oshawott: (staring at us with a derisive scowl) So, who are these guys?

Kanone: (smirks) (jokes) That's Blake, my kidiot brother. And those are his friends.

Blake: (frowns) Thanks a ton, bro.

Tara: I'm Tara. (turns her nose up at the Oshawott) I'm awesome, and Blake's moemon.

Oshawott: (smirks) (shakes her head) Oh,yeah right, you're no match for my mom. My mom is more powerful than anyone!

Tara: Well she's not more powerful than me! I'm capable of kicking anyone's ass!

Oshawott: Mom! (turns to Sammy) This girl says you're weak!

Sammy: Now now,Oshawott, there's no point in proving my strength. I don't need to prove anything.

Tara: Really? I think I can take you. You don't look so strong.

Sammy: (changes her mind) (smiles) Alright. If you want, I'll take you on.

Eve: Tara, shouldn't you think about this? See what Sammy's stats are before you battle her. Right, Jing? Jing, are you o-(senses something)...Looks like we have company.

Tara: (confused) What do you mean?

Chu: If you're strong as you say you are then you would've been able to detect a presence easily.

Tara: (yells) I am strong!

Chu: (shushes Tara) Shh. Wait for it...

Then, a lot of Team Plasma grunts appeared and released their Moemon.

Male Grunt #2: Give up, you're all surrounded! Hand over your Moemon and the Munna to us! Including the Musharna as well!

Tara: (talking to Blake) Don't worry, master! I'll battle against them!

Kanone: Sammy...

Sammy: (nods) Of course, master.

Oshawott: I want to help fight too! I'm strong as well, mommy!

Me: (talking to them) Wait, we'll face off against all of them.

Tara: You can't face off against all of them. You guys are newbies! You'll get creamed out there.

Chu: (walking up) (talking to Tara) Trust him. We won't.

Eve: (walking up) (nonchalant tone) (talking to me) So, should we use our full power or should we just hold back?

Me: (thinks about it) Mmm...(shrugs) eh, full power.

Chu: (cracks her knuckles) Full power, eh? We haven't used our full power in a long time. I'm going to enjoy this.

Me: (commands) Ready! Go!

Eve and Chu: (runs towards the opponents) Right!

Blake: Jing, tell them to pull back!

Me: Just keep watching. I'll show you all how powerful we really are. Ready!?

Eve and Chu: Ready!

Me: (charging up) Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! (talking to Chu) Special Move! Judgment of the White Lightning!

This attack involves Shocky emitting white electricity (the opposite of Ash's Pikachu's black electricity) from his cheeks.

Chu: (emitting white electricity from her cheeks) Aaaaaahhhhhh!

The white electricity went up high into the air and then thunderclouds appeared, crackling with white lightning. Then, a big version of the white lightning came down from the clouds, and struck only half of the Team Plasma Grunts' Moemon (the other half is for Eve).

Moemon: (screams in pain) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (faints)

Tara: (amazed) Amazing! They defeated only half of their Moemon in just one attack that has never been heard of before!

Blake: (impressed) I'm impressed. They're actually good. I can't believe they're this powerful.

Tara: Doesn't that mean they're hiding more things from us and not telling us the truth, master?

Blake: (frowns) You're right. After this, we'll have to squeeze the truth out of them.

Me: (talking to Eve) Special move! Beast transformation!

Eve: (smiles) That's one of my favorite moves I like! (begins transformation)

Eve's ears became spikier,her claws became a little longer and sharper,her fangs became more wild-like,pupils shrunk,and her brown hair stood up.

Eve: (runs towards the Team Plasma Grunts Moemon) Time for the hunt...to begin! (disappears)

Eve then appeared close to the Moemon and attacked by slashing at them like a wild beast. After a few more slashes, Eve appeared a few feet from me. The rest of the Team Plasma Grunts' Moemon fell to the ground, unconscious with scratch marks on their bodies.

Eve: (walks away) (yawns) It looks like we're done here.

Oshawott: They look so powerful, Mom.

Sammy: You're right about that.

Kanone: But they don't look powerful than me.

Me: (talking to the Team Plasma Grunts) Now, you could stay here and die or you could leave with your lives intact. Which is it going to be? But before you decide, here's a Moemon that'll help all of you choose quickly. (holds my hand out)

Regigigas's image appeared on the screen.

Me: Regi, come on out! (throws Heavy Ball)

A light blue circle appeared on the ground. Regigigas appeared from the circle as a Moemon. She was wearing a white jacket that covered most of her body, and wore white pants. The collar and cuffs of her jacket were a bright gold, and where her feet should have been were what looked like green roots that coiled and clung to the ice. On her shirt were three pairs of eye-like circles,a red pair,a silver pair,and a blue pair. She had golden eyes,and long, messy green hair.

Kanone: A Regigigas. It's incredibly hard to find one and capture it because it's one of the Legendary Moemon. This means he must be incredibly powerful if he's able to control it.

Me: So, what'll you guys choose?

The Team Plasma Grunts didn't need to say anything. They only returned their Moemon to their Moeballs and ran for their lives.

Chu: (confirms) They're gone.

Me: High-five you two! (high fives Eve and Chu)

Eve: They weren't that hard to defeat. In fact, they were easy.

Me: Thanks a lot, Regi. Return. (returns Regigigas)

Blake: (walks up to me) Jing.

Me: (knows) Hmm? Need something, Blake?

Blake: I want you tell us the truth and this time, no hiding any secrets. We want to know everything that you're hiding,

Me: (serious) Are you sure you want to know the truth, because everything I will be saying is the truth and you'll be shocked to learn about everything.

Blake: (serious as well) Absolutely.

Kanone: (walks up) And I'll need to be filled in as well.

Me: (shrugs) All right, then.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Kanone: So let me get this straight. You and your friends can travel through worlds.

Me: Only when the portal is ready to open.

Kanone: And you and your team aren't the only team that travels through worlds.

Me: There are lots of teams. Some are good and some are evil. Some of the teams are powerful and some of the other teams are very strong. Some of them have unique members while the others have mysterious members who have strange powers.

Blake: And you've been to this world where there are both humans and creatures with extraordinary powers, are living together in the same world.

Me: They're known as Pokémon or Pocket Monsters for short. The only reason they're known as Pokémon it is because they can be captured in these devices that are just like this world's Moeballs. Except they're called Poké Balls and there's many different types of them.

Tara: And that the Pokémon there have the same names as us.

Me: Well, just their kinds name. (gets an idea) (inputs something into my watch) Snivy. Ah,, here we go. (turns the screen around)

My watch is reliable because every time we go to a new region, my dad would add circuits from that region's Pokédex and adds it to my watch. It's just like the Pokétch from the Skii and Cyphor region,except it's a Pokédex model. The Pokédex function of his watch is where he gotten the Pokédex model Pokétch idea from.

Watch (Pokédex function): (using my voice; I had its voice altered by my dad so it can give out information in my voice) Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter.

Tara: (boastful) Well of course we are.

Me: (inputs) Next, Oshawott.

Watch: Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing.

Oshawott: (proud) At least there's something great about us Oshawott.

Samurott, the Formidable Pokémon and the final evolved form of Oshawott. One swing of the sword incorporated in its armor can fell an opponent. A simple glare from one of them quiets everybody.

Me: Now that I've told you everything that is the truth, do you guys believe me?

Blake: I do.

Me: (turns to Blake) Really?

Blake: Yeah, since you told us the truth.

Me: Actually,I would've finished,but,it's just that...aren't we wasting time since Tara wanted to battle Sammy?

Tara: (turns to Blake) (smirks) Is it okay, master? I can't wait to fight!

Kanone: (smirks) It should be enlightening. Come on now, let's battle. It'll be fun.

Blake: (agrees) Alright,(orders) but Tara,no matter what,when you think it's too much, stop fighting!

Tara: (sighs) Alright, fine. Okay, let's go!

Sammy: (smiles) This should be fast.

The two of them moved off to square themselves in the dream yard, the two eying each other. We went to the side of the square, cheering Tara on.

Tara: (shouts) (runs toward Sammy) Alright, take this!

She held her hand up, a whip shooting out into the air. She grabbed and brought the whip down on Sammy, the whip crashing on her face. Sammy rubbed her cheek,feeling the scratch on her face, blood trickling down.

Sammy: (shrugs) Not bad. Let's go.

Sammy grabbed the two shells on her belt,holding them up,blades of water shooting out from the shells, forming into swords.

Tara: (exclaims shocked) What? Alright, let's go! Vine whip! (charges at Sammy)

Sammy: (holds her sword up) X-Scissor. (flicks her wrists)

Tara shot past Sammy, and hit the ground painfully.

Blake: (runs over to Tara) (worried) Tara, are you alright? (turns Tara over)

Tara had a large "X" carved across her breasts in her blood, and she was coughing painfully.

Blake: (worried) (repeats himself) (shakes Tara) Tara, are you alright?

Tara: (coughing) Master? (a little blood trickling from her mouth) I…I can't breathe…

Sammy: (runs over to Tara) Are you alright? I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you so badly!

Tara's response was a painful cough.

Wolfy: (worried) Aah, quick we need a doctor!

Sammy: (reassures) Alright, don't worry. (grabs Tara) Listen, we need to get her to the Moemon Center as soon as possible.

Musharna: That won't be necessary. (walks over to Tara) (holding her hands up) Moonlight.

Musharna released a small light from her hands, the wound on Tara's body was beginning to close up. When the light faded, Tara was lying on the ground,blood still covering her body, but the wounds had still been healed. Most of them were healed.

Musharna: (looks down at Tara) (apologizes) I'm sorry…I'm sorry…But you'll still have that scar.

Tara: (understands)…I see…(sits up) (absentmindedly traces her finger over the scars across her breasts)

Sammy: (at a loss for words) I…

Tara: (smiling sadly) It's alright. I was arrogant…I thought that I was better than anyone…and couldn't lose to anything…This scar…(stares at Sammy while her eyes were burning with intensity and power) I'll keep it as a reminder of my loss…(stares at Bake intensely) Master...Starting today…I swear to you on this scar…That I will NEVER lose again, and I will NEVER overestimate my own abilities.

Blake: (tears falling down his face) (pats her head) You know...You're something else, Tara.

We started to hurry towards Striaton City in order to get Tara to the Moemon Center.

* * *

The Moemon inside of the Moeball that I received from that mysterious girl will be revealed on the next chapter.


	40. Audino, the Moemon Trainer hater!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 26: **Audino, the Moemon Trainer hater! Pansage,Pyro,and Sapphire! The three mysterious little Moemon!

Nurse Joy: (smiling) (walks up to Blake) It's a good thing that you brought her here.

We were in the Moemon Center, waiting to see if Tara could be healed of her wounds from her battle with Sammy. Bianca was sitting in one of the chairs,looking down sadly,and the Oshawott was hanging back, smiling smugly.

Nurse Joy: She was really badly injured. I'm glad that you managed to administer first aid to her, though. It probably saved her life.

Blake: (nervous) Can I…see her?

Nurse Joy: Of course.

Nurse Joy turned around and walked into one of the rooms, Blake was following after her.

Tara: Master…(sits up from the bed) (turns to Blake) It's good to see you.

Blake: Hey, Tara…(sits on the bed besides Tara's) (stares at Tara) Are you okay?

Tara: (smirks) Oh, of course! That girl might be stronger than me, but there's no way she can hurt me!

Blake: (smirks) I thought you were going to stop being so smug.

Tara: Of course. (turns her nose) There's nothing smug about it! I'm strong, she's stronger. But I'll beat her soon enough! I just need to work out my game plan!

Blake: (smirks) (chuckles) Now there's the Tara I know. Arrogant to the bitter end.

Tara: What, you got nothing better to do than criticize me?

Blake: (still smirking) Well,I do, but criticizing is just so much fun.

Tara: (laughs) You got me there. Anyways…

Blake: (confused) Anyways what?

Tara: (stands up) Anyways, this. (unzips the back of her dress)

The front fell down, revealing her chest. Her skin was flawless, except for two large scars forming an "X" on her breasts, the wounds located just over her nipples.

Tara: See…It did leave a scar.

Blake: (frowns) Oh…(frown then turns into a smirk) Great.

Tara: (confused) What?

Blake: (still smirking) You know what they say about scars, right? They're really sensitive.

Blake pressed his fingers on the center of the X, causing Tara's heart to skip a beat.

Tara: (shocked) Wh-what was that?

Nurse Joy: (smiling) (warns Blake) Oh, I'm sorry, but you must refrain from touching her injuries. She might be finished with her healing,but if she takes damage at this stage, she has to worry about her wounds reopening.

Blake: Oh,right, I forgot. (removes his fingers)

Nurse Joy: Now then, I'll leave you in the care of my Audino. (talking to her Audino) Aud, please make sure that the little Snivy finishes her recovery.

Audino: (smiling) (walks in) Yes, Nurse Joy!

The Audino wore a white-tan dress, with a bright pink vest over it. She had pink hair tied in two bunches on the sides, with white-tan tips. She had bright blue eyes, and a big smile.

Audino: Alright you, out! (rushing Blake out of the room)

Blake: (shocked) Wait, what? Why?

Audino: Because,silly,if you guys stay in the same room together, you'll have sex! And that's a no-no with injured Moemon!

Blake: What? Why?

Audino closed the door, standing outside the room with Blake. She gave a big smile, and then grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. Her smiling blue eyes turned into an icy cold glare.

Audino: (voice leaking with both menace and malice) Listen you mother fucker. I'm gonna tell you once, and I'm gonna tell you only once. You will obey MY rules, or I will DO things to you.

Blake: (shocked) What?

Audino: (angry) Listen, do you have any idea how often I have to see you fucking piece of shit humans walking through my hallways? (presses Blake against the wall) I can't fucking stand it, you fucking little vermin…

Blake: (shocked) What the heck is up with you?

Audino: (demands) You humans, do you have any fucking idea how much you abuse us?

Blake: Listen,I know humans hurt Moemon a lot, but-(interrupted by Audino)

Audino had punched Blake in the gut.

Audino: (nearly shouts) NOT MOEMON! (kicking Blake in the side) You humans abuse us Audino so much it's not even a fucking joke anymore! You have your fucking peace of shit Moemon abuse us,punch us,beat us to a bloody pulp, all so you can get your fucking experience points! Do you have ANY FUCKING IDEA how that makes us feel? Are we fucking tools to you fuckers?

During her entire speech, Audino was kicking Blake in the side over and over.

Audino: (twisted, sick smile) And then you try and defy MY orders in MY hospital? Oh, I don't fucking think so. It's time for you to be deleted, you fucking peace of crap!

Blake: (gasps) (clutches his side) Wha-

Audino: (smiling twistedly) Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!

Tara: (sticking her head out of the door) Um, Audino?

Audino: (turns to Tara) (smiles sweetly) Oh, yes?

Blake stood up clutching his side, panting.

Tara: (concerned) Master, are you alright?

Audino: Oh,yes,he's just fine, aren't you? (turns to Blake) (sweet smile on her face) (still exuding an aura of malice)

Blake: (turns pale)…Yes ma'am.

Audino: (smiling) Alright, good! (skips over to Tara)

She closed the door behind her, leaving Blake standing outside in the hall.

* * *

**Inside of Tara's Room**

Audino: (smiling) Shouldn't you be with your friend and go to the Lobby?

I was the only one in the room, since I wanted to stay and keep Tara company.

Me: I wanted to keep Tara company, (smiles) unless you have a problem with that.

Audino: (still smiling) No, but can I speak to you outside?

Me: (still smiling) No,no,no. If you want to say it, why don't you say it while Tara is with us?

Audino: (still smiling) Actually, it's just going to be a private "conversation" between you and me.

We were both emitting an angry aura. So I decided that she should leave the room while I followed her. Once we were outside and she shut the door, that's when our conversation became serious.

Audino: (tone changes) Listen you m-(interrupted)

I had grabbed Audino by the throat and was holding her against the wall.

Me: (glaring smile) (dark tone) Now you listen, I don't like it when someone threatens a friend of mine. So, unless you want to wind up getting healed in the Moemon Center, I suggest you turn your attitude down a notch. Do I make myself clear? (emitting my Intimidation)

Audino: (strains)...Crystal clear.

Me: Good.

We both then headed towards the door and opened it. When we gotten inside the room, we were both smiling.

Me: That was a great talk. Wasn't it, Audino? (thinking) You better not attack Blake again or else.

Audino: (smiling) Yes it was. (thinking) This guy is lucky I won't fight him in front of Tara, or else he would end up healing in the Moemon Center.

Me: (remembers) Oh, almost forgotten. (takes out a Moeball) Come on out! (throws Moeball)

What appeared was a small little girl that wore green shorts,a small yellow-tan shirt,had short green hair with a small bush on the top and golden seeds imbedded in the bush,and had small black eyes.

Me: Hello there, what's your name?

Little Girl: Pansage.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong was playing with a little girl that was wearing red shorts,a small tan shirt,and had short,messy red hair with a tuft on her head shaped like fire. She had tired looking black eyes, and small,red monkey ears on her head.

Jong: (playing tag) Come on, Pyro! You can do it!

Pyro: (running after him) (trying to keep up) Stop!

Jong: (stops running) What is it, Pyro?

Pyro: (jumps and grabs onto Jong's leg) (tars in her eyes) Please don't leave me all alone, please. (timid yet lonely)

Jong: (pats Pyro's head) Don't worry, Pyro. I won't ever leave you alone again.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Satoshi was carrying a little girl who almost looked like the little girl and Pyro. She was wearing blue shorts,a small tan shirt,and had short,puffy blue hair with a tuft on her head shaped wave-like. Her eyes were closed yet it looked like she was squinting,and had small,blue monkey ears on her head.

?: Satoshi, when are we going to get there?

Satoshi: (smiles at little girl) Don't worry, Saphire. We're almost there to Castelia City.

He had defeated Cress and the Ghost-type Gym Leader,John. So he has both the Trio Badge and the Ghost Badge. Behind Satoshi,Ember,Aqua,Hana,and Sapphire was the members of Team Aura following Satoshi.

Sapphire: (smiles) (hugs Satoshi) I know you'll win, Satoshi.

* * *

**Team Aura:**

Satoshi: Leader

Hiroshi (Ritchie): ?

Ken: ?

Hareta (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!): ?

Satoko (female version of Satoshi): ?

Koya (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!): ?

Sally (a cheerleader): ?

Spike (a gameshow host): ?

Carol (Spike's assistant): ?

Chuck (?): ?

Crystal (an android created by Jong): Mechanic

Hinata (from a Pokémon/Naruto world): ?


	41. Oshawott doesn't want to go with Blake!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 27:** Oshawott doesn't want to go with Blake! Oshawott changes her mind!

Oshawott: Wait, WHAT? (exclaims shocked) Whoa, no way!

Kanone: What?

Oshawott: (exclaims) I don't want to be with your pitiful excuse for a little brother!

Blake: (insulted) Hey!

Oshawott: (exclaims) (argues) I want to be with you and mom! I mean,this guy's gonna be…groping things,and touching things,and putting things into really personal things that have never been touched before, and…

Oshawott began to tear up.

Sammy: (tears up as well) Oh, Oshawott! (hugs her daughter) Come on, you keep talking about how you want to be strong,and if you keep staying with us, then you won't get any stronger!

Oshawott: What? But you're the strongest trainer ever, Kanone!

Kanone: (smiling) Yes, but think of it like this. (pulls Oshawott away from Sammy) (places his hands on her shoulders) Moemon get stronger when they form bonds with trainers they care about.

Oshawott: (adamant) Yeah, and I care about you a lot!

Kanone: (tries to persuade Oshwott) Yes,but you see, the bond that the two of us have is a little…different than the bond that a Moemon and a trainer should have. (smiling) I think of you like my daughter.

Oshawott: Wow, you'd just give your daughter to someone?

Kanone: No, that's not what I mean. (thinks of something else) Um, think of this as an arranged marriage.

Oshawott: (glares) That sounds stupid.

Inuyasha: I think we should help them out. (about to get up)

Kari: (puts her hand in front of Inuyasha) (whispers) I wouldn't do that, this looks conversation looks like it's becoming serious.

Kanone: (fake smile)…Okay,I'm out of ideas, (turns to Sammy) Sammy.

Sammy: Oshawott. Kanone is right. I used to be like you,independent,unfazed by anything, but then I met that special person…

Oshawott: (argues) Yeah, but you said it has to be someone I care about! (insults Blake) I don't give a shit about this weakling!

Blake: (insulted) Hey!

Oshawott: Oh, please. (turns to Blake) (eyes burning furiously) DO you have ANY idea how weak you look? I think I could flick your forehead and knock you down!

Blake: (argues) No you-(interrupted)

Oshawott hitted him in the gut. Blake fell to the ground,clutching his stomach, gasping.

Oshawott: (proves her point) See? You've got no strength at all!

Blake: (gasping) That's not it…I can't say why, but that's not it…

Kanone: (smiling) Well,you see Oshawott, it doesn't matter. Whether you like it or not, you and Blake belong with each other. So with that…we say our farewells!

Kanone and Sammy turned and ran out of the Moemon Center. Everyone chased after them, only to see Kanone and Sammy standing on a platform being lifted into the air by a helicopter.

Blake: (facepalms)…Extreme as always…

Oshawott: (mouth agape)…The hell?

Tia: (impressed) Never knew you're brother was a type of guy that likes to do extreme stuff.

Sammy: (waves down at Blake and Oshawott) Have fun with each other!

Kanone: (concerned) You think she'll be okay?

Sammy: (nods) Oh, yeah. I was just like her when I was her age.

Blake: (shouts) Kanone!

Kanone and Sammy turning to look down at Blake.

Kanone: (shouts back) Yes, brother?

Blake: I will surpass you! And take your place as king!

Kanone: (smirks)…Good luck, little brother. (turns away from Blake) I'll be waiting at the top.

As the helicopter hanging the platform floated off into the distance, Blake looked out after it.

Blake: (stares after him) I will surpass you.

Oshawott: (shrugs) Yeah, well, good luck with that. (turns around)

Blake: Wait. (puts his hand on Oshawott's shoulder)

Oshawott: (turns toward Blake) I already told you, I'm not going to become your Moemon, so forget about it.

Blake: I wish you could give me a chance…You really are quite beautiful…

Oshawott: (rolls her eyes) Oh, please.

Blake: (whispering) Your beautiful white hair, flowing down your head like a river of snow…Your fiery hot red eyes combined with your fiery hot temper, and your beauty that burns like a passionate flame, I've never seen anything like it…

Oshawott: (blushing) Wh-what?

Blake: All the power you possess within your small, tight body…(stares into her eyes) The passion, power and beauty mixing together into an indescribable force…Everything about you, I want to make you mine.

Oshawott: (blushes) Idiot! (turns around) Don't say stupid stuff like that!

Blake: (stunned) Tsundere…(thinking) She's a total tsundere…

Oshawott: (exclaims) I-I am not! Anyways,I'll stick around for a little, at least until that stupid Snivy heals…

Blake and Oshawott returned to Snivy's room, Blake making extra sure to stay as far away from Audino as he could.

Tara: (smiling) (stares at Blake) Oh, master! Hey!

Oshawott: (walks over to Tara's side) Hey, weakling. (stares down at Tara)

Tara: What do you want?

Tara: (smirking) I just came here to laugh at you. (traces the scar on Tara's chest with her finger)

Audino's eye twitched.

Tara: Get off of me. Go away now. This is the time me and master can be alone with each other.

Oshawott: (smiling) (anime vein mark) You're really irritating…You're just talking about how you want to be with your master… Where's all that confidence and strength you had before? Oh,that's right, my mom beat it out of you.

Tara: I think I've got enough of it left to beat the shit out of you, though. (stands on her bed)

Audino: That's enough. (ushers Blake and Oshawott out of the room)

Once they were a fair enough distance away,Audino turned to Blake, frowning.

Audino: WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST FINISH TELLING YOU? (hits Blake in the stomach)

She then turned to Oshawott.

Audino: And you better not be thinking of fighting any more patients, got it? (glares down at Oshawott) (aura of anger swirling around her) Not unless you wanna become a permanent resident…

Oshawott: (shaking)…No ma'am…

Audino: (smiling) I didn't think so. (skipping off back to Tara's room)

Oshawott: (leaning against the wall) That was terrifying…(sitting down)

Blake: (smiling) Yeah,she is, isn't she…

The two sat in silence for a while.

Oshawott: (stares off distantly) Is it fun?

Blake: (surprised) Huh?

Oshawott: (repeats herself) Is it fun? Going on an adventure? I've only been with my mom and my dad, so I don't know a lot about the outside world…

Blake: (smiling)…It's kind of scary, like just now…But yeah. It's fun!

Blake turned to Oshawott, smiling, Oshawott was blushing a little.

Oshawott: (blushing) (looks away) You know what? I think I will be your Moemon, if you want me to…

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me: (smiling) I thought I TOLD you to stop hurting Blake.

The little girl who was a Pansage (I named her Daisy), was holding onto my head as she was listening to our conversation.

Audino: (smiling) Sorry, I just COULDN'T resist.

Me: (still smiling) Why don't we go outside and finish our conversation?

Audino: (still smiling) Fine then.

Me: (talking to Tara) We'll be back in a few minutes, Tara.

We left Tara's room and headed towards outside.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me: (talking to Nurse Joy) Is she going to be okay?

Nurse Joy: You're just lucky you got her here in time.

Nurse Joy's Audino was laying on a bed with her side was bandaged. We had to go face some Team Plasma members in the forest since they were going to try and attack the Moemon Center. One of their Moemon fired a Hyper Beam attack at Audion. I went and pulled her away from the attack,but, it hit her side. When I brought out Lucario, she was wearing dark blue jeans, and wore a sleeveless yellow shirt with a frilled collar. She was also wearing long black gloves that stretched up to her elbows, and had blue hair with two blue ears on top of her head. Her blue hair ended in black ponytails that reached down to her shoulders, and she had bright red eyes. I told her to use, Aura's Plight (an attack that summons a giant eagle made of black aura (my Lucario's aura is black colored, just like Jong's aura)). The Team Plasma Grunts ran away with their Moemon except for one who stayed behind, wanting to come along with me. It was a Purrloin. She wore a tight violet leotard and violet tights, and she had violet hair down to her neck. She had cat ears and a cat tail, and serious green eyes.

Me: Yeah, she's lucky. (turns around) When she wakes up, tell her I'll be back with something to heal her. (walks away)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

I was in front of a cave that'll lead me to a well that has Cure Water. Cure Water is a pretty rare kind of revitalizing water to obtain than can heal external injuries by making Gourmet Cells immediately become active when it is splashed on the wound. You see,before I made it to the Moemon Center,I had injected Audino with some Gourmet Cells, allowing her wound to stabilize for a little while. I went to my father and asked him to transport me to the world he created where powerful Gourmet ingredients and creatures lived, known as the "Gourmet Zen Garden". There was a rumbling sound as the ground was shaking. What came out of the cave was of the "Eight Kings", "Dragon King Derous" (CLVL: Unknown, possibly Unmeasurable). It was giant, meaning that it's an adult (I think the adults are bigger than the children). It roared ferociously at me.

Me: (not scared) So, you're the guardian of the Cure Water? Well, I hope you're strong enough to put up a fight against me. (takes off my training weights (each one is about 100 pounds)) (smirks) Let's do this.

I disappeared in a blur. Then,I was above the Derous. Derous roared at me as I was speeding towards it from the air.

* * *

**Info for those that are confused:** Lily is inside of her Moeball since I told her to stay there until I let her out. I didn't want her to get involved in my fight with the Derous. I also didn't want her to get hurt.

**Fact #1:** Jong's aura is actually black with hints of red in it.

**Hint:** It's been said on the Toriko Wikia that Joa might in fact be Frohze from 500 years ago.

**Info from the Toriko Wikia:** Unbeknownst to many however, Midora's offerings of Cure Water appeared to have had an adverse and unexplained effect on Frohze's body which somehow allowed it to reanimate and rise from its grave,but this revived being apparently was not the same Frohze that her family had known, the entity was a new soul and creature entirely that would eventually somehow become the "Dark Chef" Joa through as of yet unknown circumstances.

**Fact #2:** I have about a training weight for each part of my body (arms,legs,and chest; 5 x 100= 500 pounds; in real life, I would be struggling to try and stand).

**Fact #3:** Purrloin (Shadow) is also inside her Moeball. Since I caught Shadow, I'll have to do a pact with her later.

**Fact #4:** I'm not going to do a pact with a little girl (a.k.a. Lily or any other little girl) if that's what you are all thinking. If you're thinking that, then you have a sick mind.


	42. Shana the Oshawott!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 28:** Shana the Oshawott! Tara and Shana become rivals!

Blake: (surprised) Wait, what?

Oshawott: I won't say it again! (turns to Blake) I am NOT saying it again!

Blake: You're gonna be my Moemon? (smiling) That's great!

Oshawott: Yeah, well, it's not what you think. I don't like that Tara girl. She acts so smug, like she's the strongest girl in the world! I hate people like that! They think they're so powerful,and they're so naive and weak, I can't stand it!

Blake: (confused) So what does that have to do with being my Moemon?

Oshawott: (smirks) I want to prove how strong I am, and that I'm strong, and she's weak. And I'll do that by beating the gym. Unfortunately, I can only do that if I become your Moemon, so…

Blake: (shocked) Wait, what? You're willing to become my Moemon just so you can prove you're better than Tara?

Oshawott: (nods) Yes. (adds) AND NOTHING ELSE! I-I'm not doing it for any other reason!

Blake: (mutters under his breath) Tsundere…

Oshawott: (stares at Blake) Anyways, I'd like to be your Moemon, okay? And someday, I'll evolve into a Samurott and become even more powerful! And I'll become as strong as my mom, and I'll make her proud of me!

Blake: (surprised) What…?

Oshawott: (smiling) I've realized why my mom wanted me to be with you! She wanted me to become more powerful, and someday be able to defeat her in battle!

Blake: (promises) Alright, it's a promise! (pats Oshawott's head) I'll make you strong enough to beat your mom, and you'll help me defeat my brother!

Oshawott: (glares at Blake) Hands off the head.

Blake: (apologizes to Oshawott) Right, sorry.

Oshaott: (holds out her hand) Anyways, it's a deal.

Blake shook her small hand, smiling.

Oshawott: (blushing) Alright,since I guess we have to work together on this, there's no way around it. You may kiss me.

Blake: (raises an eyebrow) That was fast.

Oshawott: (anxious) B-But only on the cheek! (waves her hands) Don't get any stupid ideas, you idiot!

Blake: Alright. (kisses Oshawott on the cheek)

Oshawott: (holding her cheek) (blushing) Humma…Um, you know, you may kiss me again, if you want…

Blake kissed her again, Oshawott blushing once more.

Oshawott: (blushing) Again…

Blake kissed her again.

Oshawott: (blushing even more) Again…

Blake kissed her for a fourth time.

Oshawott: (blushing increases) Okay…I'm good…

Blake: Anyways, I need to think of what to name you…(thinks of one) How about Shana? Because,you know, tsundere.

Oshawott: (face overheating) Shana… is fine…

Blake: (smiling) Alright, Shana it is! Now, to search for your data…(activates his Moedex)

* * *

**Moedex:** (I'll put a horizontal line before and after the Moedex entry (ies; if there's more than one)

**Moemon:** Oshawott

**Name:** Shana

**Species:** Sea Otter Moemon

**Type:** Water

**Current Level:** 13

**Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

**Diet:** Oshawott eat fish.

**Ability:** Torrent

**Height:** 4'08"

**Weight:** 99.3 lbs.

**Cup Size:** B

**Strong Against:** Fire,Ground,and Rock

**Weak Against:** Grass, Electric

**Attacks:** Night Slash,Tackle,Tail Whip,Water Pledge,Water Gun,Water Sport,Razor Shell

**Evolves into:** Dewott (Lvl 17)

**Evolves From:** None

**Info:** Oshawott are very strong, but easily embarrassed. They are very proud, and enjoy proving themselves stronger than others. They're very,very aggressive, and possess incredible amounts of "Tsundere" traits. They act very mean to their owners, but this is to show them how much they care for them. They train in order to prove that they're better than any other Moemon in their trainer's party in order to feel special and show their affection.

* * *

Blake: (smiling) I knew you were a tsundere!

Oshawott: I have no idea what you mean! Anyways, since you're my trainer, you need to make sure I become strong!

Blake: (shrugs) Okay, I think I can give you a little training.

Shana: (mouth agape) A LITTLE training? No way! My mother became strong because she had stupid people dragging her through a pile of crap! I need really, really intense training in order to become as strong as she is!

Blake: (little taken aback) Um…okay…I'll try my best…

Shana: (angry tone) You best won't be good enough! I need you riding my back, got it? I need you ride me so hard that I'll be sore for days.

Blake: Uh…huh… (holding his nose to prevent blood from leaking out of it) Okay, you got it…

Shana: Huh? That sounds weird…

Blake: What? (repeats what Shana said) I'm going to ride you until you're so sore you won't be able to stand.

Shana: …(putting the pieces together in her head) The hell you are!

Shana caught Blake in the jaw with a good right cross, Blake falling backwards.

Shana: (smirking) Anyways, I need to go see that Snivy. I'm gonna brag to her that I'm more powerful, because we all know I am.

Shana walked back to Tara's room, smirking confidently.

Tara: Oh, great, you again…What do you want? You're ruining my recovery.

Shana: (smirks) I just wanted to tell you that master and I have decided to make our relationship official.

Tara: (confused) What?

Shana: (smiling) Master made me into his Moemon! I guess he wanted someone stronger and cuter than you.

Tara: (turns to Blake) What? Is that true, master?

Blake: (glares at Shana) No! Of course not!.

Shana: (smirks) Well,master likes me just as much as he likes you, so I guess we're even now. Except I'm stronger than you. And just to prove it, watch.

Shana grabbed Blake's head, pulled him into a deep kiss.

Tara: (shocked) (stares at Blake and Shana) What…

Shana: (smirks) How do you like that?

Tara: (getting pissed)…

She shoved Shana out of the way, stood up, and kissed Blake intensely herself. She then pulled away and turned to face Shana, the two glaring at each other angrily, while smiling like good friends.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Audino: (in bed) What did he mean by, "he'll be back with something to heal me"? Must have been speaking nonsense. Like he'll ever find something to heal this wound.

There was a knock at the door.

Audino: (calls out) Come in!

The door opened.

Audino: (shocked) What the?!

The person at the door was me. My whole body was covered in blood while I was panting. On my back I was carrying a barrel full of Cure Water.

Me: (panting) (walks over to her bed) I got it. The one thing that'll heal that wound of yours. (places the barrel to the side of her bed) I had to go face a powerful creature that was way out of my league just to get this Cure Water for you. If you pour some on your wound, it'll instantly heal.

Audino: (shocked) You went and faced a powerful creature that was out of your league just to get something to heal my wound? (angry /worried/concerned) That's crazy! Look at what happened to you! You're going to need intense medical care just to heal you!

Me: (reassures) Don't worry, I'm fine. (falls to the ground)

Audino: (angry) Idiot! You're not okay! (looks at the barrel of Cure Water) (takes her bandages off)

Audino then took the lid of the barrel off. She then grabbed a handful of Cure Water and poured it on her wound and kept doing it until the wound healed completely.

Audino: (impressed) The idiot was right, it did heal. (shakes her head) No time to be impressed! (quickly goes over to my side and picks me up) You better stay alive, dammit! (running) I'm not going to let you die! I owe you for helping me!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Kanone: (surprised) What is going on here?

Kanone and Sammy were traveling through a town when all of a sudden,there were lots of trainers whose Moemon were on the ground, unconscious.

Kanone: (asking) What happened?

Trainer #1 (male): Some trainer that came to this town all of a sudden and started battling trainers left and right.

Trainer #2 (female): He defeated all of our Moemon with only three legendary Moemon.

Sammy: (shocked) But isn't aren't legendary Moemon very hard to capture?

Trainer #2: That's what we thought until he defeated us with just a Dialga,Palkia,and Giratina!

Kanone: (interested) Oh, really? And where would we find this trainer?

Trainer #3 (a guy that went through surgery to look like a girl): (points) He just left town and is heading towards Castelia City.

Kanone: Thanks. Let's go, Sammy! (runs)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Jong: So you want to battle me? (shrugs) All right. Arciril, let's do this quickly.

Arciril: (salutes) All right, daddy! (runs onto the battlefield)

Kanone: Sammy, you know what to do!

Sammy: Of course I do. (goes onto the battlefield)

Jong: (smirks) Special Move. Arceus's Punishment!

Purple meteors ran down from the sky, creating a powerful explosion.

Jong: (walks away) Become stronger and face me again.

Sammy was unconscious while she was in a big hole that was created from Arciril's special move.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Satoshi: Lolo, now!

Lolo: Got it! Psyshock!

Lolo jumped into the air and puts its arms out in front of her. She then formed a ball made out of light blue,blue and purple energy and fires it at a Excadrill (Runa).

There was an explosion. When it cleared, Excadrill was unconscious.

Clay: (returns Excadrill) (walks over to Satoshi) Good job, you defeated me. (hands Satoshi a badge) Here's the Quake Badge.

Satoshi: Thank you. (walks away with Lolo following him)

Satoshi has 5 Gym Badges (he's at the level of an Aura Prince, he can use different types of aura like an aura of water):

Trio Badge (defeated Cress)

Ghost Badge (defeated John)

Toxic Badge (defeated Roxie)

Wave Badge (defeated Marlon)

Quake Badge (defeated Clay)

Lolo: (floating with Satoshi) Master, are you proud of me that I won?

Satoshi: (pats her head) Of course I-Whoa! (grabs Lolo's arm) Watch it, you almost crashed from this height!

Lolo: (apologizes) I'm sorry, master!

Satoshi: It's okay.

Lolo was a Gothita. She had a small tuft of hair sticking up from the top of her head,there were two white bows on each side of her head, while a third white bow was on her neck. She had blue eyes with three eyelashes on each and small red lips. She wore a black shirt and pants while a white zigzagging line was running horizontally through the middle, which seems to be her belt. They made it to the top floor and left the Gym. They then met up with Ember,Hana,and Aqua while they were leaving.

Hana: (before Ember could say anything) Master, how goes your battle.

Satoshi: (takes out his badge) What do you think?

Ember,Hana,and Aqua haven't evolved at all, they're still a Tepig,Snivy,and Oshawott.

Ember: (cheers) I knew Master could do it!

9 of Satoshi's Moeballs opened up.

Satoshi: Rara,Frost,Naru,Flame,Jenny,Fang,Blaze,and Ghoul, what are you doing? Did you all want something?

Rara: (blushing) Master, um...well...we...uh...

Rara was a Ralts. She wore a white dress,had green hair down to her neck that was covering her red eyes, and she had two red fins sticking out of her hair.

Frost: (smiles) (doing push ups) We wanted to see which Gym Badge you've earned.

Frost was a Sneasel. She wore a flowery dark blue skirt with red petals coming down from the bottom, and three petals sticking out of the back; dark blue tights with silver claws sticking out of the feet;dark blue tight sleeveless top that revealed her stomach, and reached up to her neck;dark blue wrist bands that reached from her elbow to her wrist, with large blades sticking out of the top;and had dark blue hair that reached down her back, with a petal sticking out of the top, as well as red eyes.

Naru: (fixing her hair) (worried) Oh god, I can't believe I'm appearing before master with such untidy hair! I'm such a doofus!

Naru was Durant. She wore an iron colored jacket and iron colored pants, with a silver shirt. She had grey iron colored hair down to her shoulders with grey fringes at the front that resembled pincers. She had bright red eyes and two antennae sticking out of her head.

Flame: (spins around) Yay!

Flame was a Heatmor. She wore a blue suit of armor that seemed to be made of stone, though it revealed her shoulders. She wore a blue skirt and wore blue stone gauntlets and boots. Jutting from her clothes were bright red rocks, sticking out from where her shoulders would be, as well as jutting from the back of the armor and her gauntlets. She had bright red hair flowing down her back, held down by a blue face revealing helmet, three red stones jutting out of sides and back of the helmet. She also had shining gold eyes.

Jenny: (silent)...(looks at Satoshi) Master, where are we?

Jenny was a Genesect. She wore a red shirt and red pants. She had red hair that reached her shoulders, she also had glowing red eyes. He rescued her from Team Plasma (they had two Genesect).

Satoshi: Driftveil City.

Fang: (combing her hair) La la la la.

Fang was a Sharpedo. She wore white pants and a dark blue shirt,had dark blue hair down to her neck, a scar on her forehead,red eyes,and fins sticking out from her body.

Blaze: (rubbing against Satoshi) Hey, master.

Blaze was a Heatran. She wore a red dress with a black front that stretched just over her breasts, with long red-orange sleeves. She wore a grey helmet over her head that held her orange and red hair down, her hair flowing down her back. She also had bright red eyes.

Ghoul: (sleeping while floating) (drooling) Mmm,yay, master. (snores)

Ghoul was a Shuppet. (I can't describe what a Shuppet looks like as a Moemon because I don't know what it would look like)

Satoshi traveled to other regions and caught these Moemon since he had some time to kill.

Satoshi: (shows them) (throws his Gym Badge) Here.

Blaze: (looks at badge) Ooh, shiny!

Fang: That's our master!

Sapphire: (comes out of her Moeball) Satoshi, I want to see your Gym Badge! (begs) (tears in her eyes) Pleeeeeeease?

Satoshi: (looks over at them) Let her see it.

Blaze: (tosses the Quake Badge to Sapphire) Here.

Sapphire: (grabs the badge) (looks at it) Oooh, it's sparkly!

Satoshi: (rolls his eyes) Of course it is, Sapphire. We all know you're special.

Sapphire: (turns to Satoshi) Really?!

Satoshi: (nods) Of course.

Sapphire: (jumps onto Satoshi and hugs him) I love you, Satoshi!

Satoshi: (hugs Sapphire) And I lve you too, Sapphire.

* * *

Satoshi has the power of talking to machines and electronic devices. He can also control machinery and/or electronic devices with just a touch of his hand. Professor Juniper actually thinks he only has 4 Moemon (he blocked the signal of the Moeballs in order to trick Professor Juniper's computer).

* * *

**Fact #1:** I had sneaked by my friends while they were distracted. So they don't know about what happened to me. I had used my aura to prevent my blood from getting on the floor or else there would've been a panic among the trainers and their Moemon, or something like that. Also,Inuyasha has a great sense of smell, he would've recognized the scent of my blood (don't ask; I also used my aura to block out my scent)

**Fact #2:** Nobody has ever put a transsexual in a Moemon or any other M-rated Pokémon fic before...I think?


	43. Shana begins her pact with Blake!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created numerous OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows. There will be two lemons here. First one is between Blake and Shana, the other is a surprise.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 29:** Shana begins her pact with Blake! Angel the Audino has a pact with Jing! Shadow begins her pact with Jing as well!

Tara: (smiling smugly) Alright, if you love master so much, then why don't you try making a pact with master?

Shana: (blushing) A…a pact? Well, I've never…before…um…

Tara: (pressing forward) So, it seems that you're not as good as you thought. I'm still superior to you.

Shana: (infuriated) (exclaims) The hell you are!

She turned to Blake angrily.

Shana: Alright,fine,if she wants us to make a pact, then we'll do it!

Blake: (confused)…But I thought you were a tsundere.

Shana: Well, some things matter more than who a person is on the inside. Like the mocking jeers of a person on the outside.

Blake: (shrugs) Oh, well, that makes sense.

Shana pushed him down onto the bed, and began working his pants off.

* * *

**1st Lemon**

Once the clothes that covered his lower body were disposed of, Shana turned her attention to Blake's dick.

Shana: (smiles) Alright, so I need to make it harder…

She looked down at it, and grabbed it with one of her hands. She moved her hand over it as it slowly got bigger, moving from its flaccid state to a hard and dense shaft. With a more defined shape, Shana wrapped her fingers around the length and began stroking it curiously. Shana looked at the precum leaking from the tip, with slight shock.

Shana: (stares at Blake) (confused) Um, are they all this big?

Blake: (shrugs) I don't know…Probably.

Shana: (shrugs) Alright. (strokes his dick)

She smeared the precum leaking from the top over the shaft,and began stroking it even faster, a look of determination in her eyes. Tara looked on at this, fuming with jealousy. Even though she knew that there was no need to be jealous of someone beneath her, she couldn't help but feel that way.

Blake: (grunts) That feels really good…

Blake thrusted his hips into Shana's small hands as she stroked him furiously.

Blake: I'm gonna cum…

Tara: (confused) Cum? (continues to stroke Blake) What's that?

Soon enough, Blake answered her question. His semen shot over her hands and face, coating her cute features in a veil of white.

Shana: (exclaims) Eew, gross! (flings some of the cum off of her hands) What the heck is this stuff?

Tara: (smirks) It's semen. Well, I guess that's something I beat you at. I'm smarter than you.

Shana's anger flared up again, and she returned to what she was doing.

Shana: (orders) Get hard.

She continued stroking his shaft until his willing dick rose to the occasion, sticking up half-erect in front of her.

Shana: (smirks) Now,I just have to put this in my mouth, right?

She opened her mouth and engulfed Blake's penis in her mouth, sucking on it fiercely.

Blake: (groans) Hah…

Shana continued to move her head up and down, the heat of Blake's shaft surprising her. Shana saw Tara standing to the side out of the corner of her eye, and smirked. She winked at Tara,then moved her head all the way down his shaft, engulfing it inside of her mouth. Blake thrust his dick into her mouth as she moved down on it,and thrust back as she pulled back, the two began moving in perfect harmony, the feeling of Blake's dick and Shana's mouth feeling great on each other.

Blake: (moans) I'm cumming!

Blake thrusted into her mouth, his semen shooting down her throat. After a few seconds of his seed shooting down into her,Shana pulled off, wiping her mouth.

Shana: I was right…That stuff does taste gross…(spit as much as she could out of her mouth) (turns to Tara) (smirks) So, how many times have you done that to him?

Tara: Big d-deal! You still haven't even had sex with him!

Shana: (smirks) Alright, fine, I'll show you.

She moved her swim suit to the side to reveal her pussy, her lips dripping with a clear sticky liquid.

Blake: (surprised) Whoa…

Shana: (smiling) Yup! We Water-type Moemon drip a lot when we get horny, so our folds feel really good!

Shana rubbed her pussy against Blake's dick, the feeling of her warmth and wetness causing him to get hard once more.

Shana: (smiling) Ah, there we go…I bet you didn't get this hard when you were with Tara, did you?

Blake: (nods)…Yeah I did.

An irritation mark appearing on Shana's head.

Shana: (exclaims) Well, fine then! (pushes Blake down onto the bed)

She stroked gyrated against his shaft with her pussy, before finally lowering herself onto bit her lip to suppress the pain,staring at Tara,smirking, as blood leaked from between her thighs. She continued to move against his shaft as steadied herself, pressing her hands against Blake's torso. Blake thrust into her, and she opened up her mouth to release a throaty moan as he pussy clenched down on Blake's dick.

Shana: (smug tone) You see that? (turns to Tara) I bet that when you two had sex, it wasn't nearly as good!

Shana turned to Blake, and clenched her pussy again, desperate to absorb heat from his shaft. Suddenly,she felt a sharp, searing pain in her back.

Shana: What? (turns around)

Tara was standing behind them, holding a whip formed of vines.

Tara: (smirks) I thought I'd join in. Just to make it more fun…

Tara cracked the whip against Shana's back again, sending a shock wave of pain up her back. A shock wave of pain that also released a flood of pleasure that caused spasms to shoot through her pussy, clenching down on Blake's dick over and over, her juices flooding out.

Shana: Oh god! Oh god! (moans) Oh, fuck yes! Keep going! This feels so fucking good I can't even stand it!

Blake: (thrusting into Shana's cunt) (grunts) Ugh, you're so tight…(hands moving across the back of her ripped swimsuit and red marks on her back from the whip)

Shana: Oh,fuck, I'm gonna cum…(eyes rolling up into her head)

Her pussy clamped down tightly on his dick and refused to let go, her walls squeezing tightly, until Blake couldn't take anymore.

Blake: (exclaims) (thrusting into Shana's cunt) I'm cumming! (seed shoots up inside of Shana)

Shana's eyes rolled up as she took his seed inside of her. She pulled herself off of Blake's shaft, turned to Tara,smirked, and collapsed next to Blake on the bed.

Tara: (exclaims) Hey,no fair, that's my bed!

She pushed another of the beds against the one the two were lying on, pushed them over, and clutched onto Blake's arm, the two sandwiching Blake as they fell asleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

?: (laughing) Jing, stop it!

The voice belonged to Nurse Joy's Audino, who was laughing because I was licking her feet and in between her toes while she was laying on the bed (here's something for those of you who has a foot fetish I think; only the foot licking).

Me: Do you give up?

Audino: (laughing) (surrenders) Okay,okay, I give up! Just stop it!

Me: (stops) There you go-(tackled by Audino) whoa!

Audino: (kissed me) (grins) Time for a little payback.

Me: Oh really, Angel?

Audino: (confused) Angel? Why name me that?

Me: Because you're like a beautiful angel that has fallen from the heavens and there's something about you that shines like a heavenly light.

Angel: (blushing) Well-(interrupted)

I had turned the tables against Angel by flipping her over,so that way, I was on top.

* * *

**2nd Lemon**

Me: (pulls off her vest then dress) Heh, you have the body of an angel as well.

She had C Cup breasts and beautiful light skin.

Angel: (blushing) Um..I do?

Me: (smiles) Of course you do, Angel. I took off my clothes (I'm not describing what is under the hood, got that?)

Angel: (blushing even more) Well, are you going to put it in me? Or do I have to do it myself?

Me: (smirks) Impatient, are we?

I pushed myself into her,slowly,making sure not to hurt her..

Angel: (moans) Aah,it feels so good, Jing!

Me: (groans) Ugh, you're so tight!

I came upon something that was stopping me from going completely inside of her, which was her barrier.

Angel: (grabs me) Don't make me wait. (forces me inside of her)

Her barrier was broken from the sudden force. In order to not let anyone who is passing by not hear Angel's screams,I kissed her, completely blocking her screams. There were tears in Angel's eyes as she was crying from the pain.

Me: (wipes the tears away from her eyes) Shh, it's okay. You haven't done a man, only Nurse Joy. This is your only time doing it with a male Moemon Trainer. (hugs her) (whispers in her ear) I'm here for you.

Angel: (hugs me) Thank you, Jing.

I started going in and out of Angel, slowly.

Angel: (moans) Ooh,aah, oh god! This feels so good! Go faster!

Me: As you wish my angel! (goes faster)

Angel: (moans) (wraps her legs around my waist) Harder! Deeper!

Me: Alright then. (goes faster and deeper)

Angel: (bits into my shoulder) (feeling sad) Oh I'm so sorry. I forgot about your injuries!

Me: (groans) That's okay, just be quiet. People will be attracted to your screaming.

Angel: (kisses me) Let them hear. (groans) I'm gonna cum again!

Me: Me too! (groans)

Angel moaned as my cum was filling her up. I was about to pull out but then Angel held onto me.

Angel: (holding onto me) Please, don't pull out yet. I want to savor this.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Angel let go, allowing me to pull out of her.

Angel: (pants) Whoo, that was great! I never knew you were great at this.

Me: (jokes) I aim to please.

The Moeball opened up and Shadow appeared.

Shadow: (whines) Aww man! Why do you go first with master?! I want a turn!

Me: (goes over to Shadow) (smiles) Alright then. (kisses her)

Shadow: (moans) (kisses me back) Enough with the foreplay, I want it now.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

Shadow: (sweating) (laying on the bed on her back) (panting) Master, that was amazing!

Me: (sweating) (smiles) You're welcome, Shadow.


	44. Blake vs Chili!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 30:** Blake vs. Chili!

Shana: Alright, so now we're going to challenge the gym?

Blake,Tara,and Shana (everyone else was at the Moemon Center, they heard about what happened to me) was standing outside the Moemon Center,Tara have been given a clean bill of health, except for not being allowed to fight for a few days in order to avoid reopening her wounds.

Blake: Yeah, I guess.

Tara: I'm coming too!

Shana: (smirks) Why? You can't fight. All you can do is stand there and watch me be awesome.

Blake: Okay, that's enough out of you. (returns Shana to her Moeball)

Blake: (pats Tara's head) Alright, now let's go.

They walked down the street, until they arrived at the large café that was the Striation Gym. Blake knocked on the door, and when no one answered he opened the door and walked inside.

Three men: (laughing evilly) (sitting around a table) Kufufu…

They all wore matching waiter clothes, and had three different color hairs. One had green hair cut short and styled up in the front like a patch of grass,another had red hair styled like flames,and the third had blue hair styled like a river.

Green Hair: (smirks) Soon, our plans will be complete…With our strategy of matching one of us up with whoever is weak to us, we'll never lose a battle…As we get more renowned as gym leaders, soon doors will open up to us, and we'll be able to conquer the world…

Red Hair: (nods) Yes…It's only a matter of time…

The three began laughing maniacally, until the door opened.

Blake: (looks around) Um, I'm here to challenge the gym…

The gym was a café,with tables and chairs forming a circle around a battlefield,grass growing around the field with small ponds in the center, the corners lit by torches. There was a small stage at the back of the large room, with a curtain in front of it. Three lights shown on the stage, and the curtains pulled back.

Three Voices: (declares) Welcome, to the Striation Gym!

Three men appeared on the stage, smiling.

Cilan: (smiling) I'm Cilan.

Chili: (smiling) I'm Chili.

Cress: (smiling) And I'm Cress.

Blake: So which one of you guys is the Gym Leader?

Cilan: (smirks) Which Moemon is your Starter Moemon?

Tara: (raises her hand) Me. I'm a Snivy.

Chili: (smirks) Alright, good, cause I'm the Striation Gym Leader. Let's battle. Alright, we'll use one Moemon each, okay? I'll start! Go, Siri! (tosses out a Moeball)

A Pansear emerged from the Moeball. She wore red pants and a tan shirt,and had messy red hair down to her neck, with a tuft on the head shaped like fire. She had tired looking black eyes, and red monkey ears on her head.

Blake: Alright,Shana, go! (tosses out a Moeball)

Shana emerged from the Moeball.

Chili: (shocked) (exclaims) What? I thought your starter was a Snivy!

Tara: I am. (sits down at one of the tables) (stares at the menu)

Cilan and Cress waiting on her hand and foot.

Tara: (talking to Cilan and Cress) So, what's this "Striation Ice Cream Special" anyway?

* * *

**Meanwhile**

We were all watching the battle n the television thanks to my mobile spycam.

Kari: It looks like in this universe,Cilan,Chili,and Cress are evil.

Bull (heroic personality): This means they could be working for any evil organization like Team Plasma!

Tia: We don't know that yet. But I guess we'll have to wait and see.

Shinobu: (worried) Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything?

Me: (laying on the bed) (reassures her) Don't worry, I'm okay. I'll heal up in a few hours.

Elena: But to do something that stupid just to heal somebody is courageous and kind yet it's a stupid thing to do.

Me: Don't worry. We have enough Cure Water for at least a few days. (chuckles) Ow ow ow.

Angel: Master, please don't hurt yourself again. You worried me when you were hurt like that.

Me: (reassures her) Don't worry. It's not like I'll get injured like that again.

Eve: (rolls her eyes) I bet.

Chu: Just try not and do something like that again, please? Me and Eve were worried about you when we heard that you were doing something crazy like that.

Me: (chuckles) Ow ow ow, I promise.

* * *

**Back at the Gym**

Shana: (smirks) It looks like it's my victory. (returns the shell to above her chest)

Chili: (shocked) Return…(returns the unconscious Siri to her Moeball) How the hell did you beat me? All of our plans…How could they end like this?

Chili and Cress: (exclaims sadly) Brother! (tears streaming from their eyes)

They ran to Chili, embracing him in a hug.

Chili: (crying) 'm sorry brothers! Because of me, all of our dreams…

Cilan: (crying) Forget that, brother! You did your best!

After the three brothers sobered up, they turned to Blake.

Chili: You've beaten us in a fair battle. So you've earned the Trio Badge! (hands Blake the Trio Badge)

Blake: (smiling) (thinking) Fair my ass, you just paired the fire guy up against me because you thought I would use Tara! (stops thinking) Thanks.

Blake took the badge, and placed it in his badge case.

Blake: (smiling) Alright, the first badge!

Shana: (smirks) (boasts) Yep! And it was all thanks to me!

Tara: What? No way! If I wasn't there to fake them out, they totally would have sent out a grass Moemon against you, and you would have lost!

Shana: (smirks) No way, I'm way too strong to lose to a grass Moemon. Grass Moemon are just too weak.

Tara: (glares angrily at Shana) Care to repeat that again?

Shana: (smirks) Of course. You grass Moemon are weak, just like blades of grass.

Tara: (glares at Shana) Alright, you wanna settle things?I bet I can beat you easy!

Shana: (smirks) Sure, but you'd better be careful. I wouldn't want to injure you like my mom did.

Tara: (responds) (glares at Shana) You mom isn't here to fight your battles this time.

Blake: This isn't good…

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jirachi: Pathetic. Doom Desire

The Moemon who was a Rattata, fell unconscious.

Jirachi: (walks over to Hamaka) I did it, Hamaka!

Hamaka: Good job, Jirachi.

Dr. Yung (Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon): That make it you 40th win against a trainer.

Hamaka: (nods) Great. (looks over at Viral) How's it coming, Viral?

Viral: (typing on his computer) I'm hacking into computers as usual while also causing mayhem for the people. Heh heh heh.

Viral is a from a Pokémon/Keroro Gunsou world. He's half-Keronian and half-Pekoponian from the future. he's great at hacking into computers.

Viral: Heh heh heh. It seems that the person that Team Straw Hat is traveling with has just acquired the Trio Badge and he has a Snivy and a Oshawott.

Sakura: Daddy, how about we go to Castelia City, they have good ice cream there?

Me: We'll do that later. Right now, we're heading towards a certain region. Let's go!

All the members of the Akatsuki disappeared like they instantly ran.


	45. Blake vs Cheren!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 31:** Blake vs. Cheren! Tara and Shana argues!

Blake: Alright,alright, you two need to stop now, okay?

Tara: What? Why? We need to prove which one of us is more powerful!

Shana: (shrugs) No we don't. I'm obviously the stronger of the two of us.

Tara: (exclaims) No, you're not! I'm way stronger than you are!

Tara: (raises her fists) Alright, then let me try and kick your ass!

Shana: (reaches for her shell) Bring it on, grass girl!

Blake: No. (hits Tara on the head) No. (hits Shana over the head as well)

Both Tara and Shana were clutching their heads in pain.

Tara: (apologizes to Blake) Sorry…

Shana: (apologizes to Blake) Sorry, master…

Chili: (walks up to Blake) Alright, we've decided.

Blake: Oh,wait, we're still here? (looks around the gym) I had no idea.

Chili: (smiles) Anyways, here you go! (hands Blake a small disk the size of his hands)

Blake: (confused) What's this?

Chili: (smiling) TM 83. It contains Work Up.

Blake: (laughing) Thanks, but I think we're worked up enough.

Nobody said anything.

Blake: I'm keeping this, though. (puts the TM in his bag)

Blake: (talking to both Tara and Shana) Shana (turns toward Shana), Tara (turns toward Tara). Let's go, okay?

Shana and Tara: (at the same time) (salutes) Okay, master!

Tara and Shana looked at each other, and turned away, frowning.

The three of them exited the gym, and head out into the park to the side of Striation City.

?: (familiar voice) Blake!

Blake turned to see Cheren standing behind him, frowning.

Blake: (surprised) Oh, Cheren. What a pleasant surprise.

Cheren: We're trainers now. Let's battle!

Blake: (shrugs) Alright.

Cheren: Chana! Go! (tosses Moeball)

Tepig was standing in front of him.

Blake: Alright,Shana, go! (gestures to the Tepig)

Cheren: (orders) Chana, use Tackle!

Chana charged at Shana, and lowered her head in a tackle.

Shana: Water Gun! (uses Water Gun)

Shana opened her mouth,releasing a blast of water,hitting Chana, knocking her back.

Shana charged at the Fire Pig Moemon,and brought her shell down on the fire Moemon with a blade of water, Chana hit the ground hard, holding her shoulder.

Shana: (smirks) Alright, who've you got next?

Chana: (stands up) (panting) Still me.

Shana: (surprised) (turns around) (raises her eyebrows) Really? I'm surprised. I was expecting you to go down fast.

Chana: (charges at Shana) (shouting) Yeah, well, you can't underestimate me!

Shana: (shrugs) Still, not so great. Razor shell.

Shana brought down her shell on Chana once more, knocking her out.

Cheren: Return. (returns Chana to her Moeball) Alright, go, Rona. (tosses the Moeball)

A Purrloin emerged from the Moeball. She wore a tight violet leotard and violet tights, and she had violet hair down to her neck. She had cat ears and a cat tail, and mischievous green eyes.

Shana: (smirks) Alright, I can take you on easily! Grass girl, you can just sit back and watch me.

Shana charged at the Purrloin, slicing at her with razor shell.

Rona: Assist. (moving her hand to the side) (releases a flurry of embers at Shana)

Shana: (jumps to the side) Whoa! That was close!

Rona: (charges at Shana) Scratch (claws flailing wildly)

Shana: Water gun! (uses Water Gun)

Rona jumped into the air and brought her claws down across Shana's cheek, drawing three jagged cuts along it.

Shana: (holds her cheek) Ouch! (glares angrily) Alright, you wanna go like that? Here's a Water Sport for you! (uses Water Sport)

Shana released a stream of water onto Rona, soaking her and matting her hair.

Rona: (whines) Aw! I hate getting wet! (shakes her head in frustration) Ew, it's making my hair all lumpy and sticky! Gross!

Shana: (pokes Rona on the shoulder) Hey.

Rona: What? (turns toward Shana)

Shana: (smiling) Razor Shell. (slices her aqua blade across Rona's stomach)

Rona was knocked to the ground.

Shana: And, Water Gun! (uses Water Gun) (hits Rona in the face with a blast of water)

Shana: (smirks) And it's my perfect victory! Aren't I amazing? What do you think, grass girl?

Tara: (turns her nose at Shana)…I could have done better. You were just a little lucky.

Shana: (still smirking) Oh, really? Cause I thought for sure you'd have died against that Tepig that guy sent out.

Tara: No way, I could have beaten her easily!

Shana: (still smirking) Really? So, how many battles have you won, for the record?

Tara: (taken aback)…None…

Shana: (still smirking) That's right, none. Because I'm better than you. Heck, the only battle you've been in is against my mom, and she kicked your ass!

Cheren: Um,you guys have your own thing going, so I'm just gonna…yeah…(backs away before turning around and runs)

Tara: (almost at the point of tears) Listen, I can win! I know I can! Just watch!

Shana: (taunts) Watch what? I haven't even seen you fight anyone other than my mom! Just leave all the battles up to me, and go relax and do whatever!

Tara: Master! (turns toward Blake) (glares angrily) You've gotta let me fight, okay? Next time!

Blake: Are you sure you're ready to fight?

Tara: (nods) Yeah! I feel perfectly fine, and I'm ready to show my stuff! Come on, master, you need to give me a chance!

Blake: (concerned) Are you really sure?

Tara: (smirks) (turns her head up at Blake) Of course I am. I'm awesome, remember?

Shana: (smirks) (taunts) Just make sure not to lose, you stupid little grass girl. Just watch, I'll kick your ass!

Tara: (smirks) Fighting against you wouldn't even be a challenge for me. I'll fight a real Moemon, if you don't mind.

Blake: (sighs) Somehow, I feel like we haven't gotten anywhere…

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Me: Come on,Angel, you can do this.

Angel: Of course I can do it, Jing. You just have to believe in me.

I (with Lily on my head) was training Angel for battle.

Angel: (thrusts her fist at the tree) Hyaaaah!

Angel punched the center of the tree and hit it with some of her power, But then, nothing happened.

Angel: (groans) Ugh, what is going on here!? I know I punched the tree correctly, so why didn't it-(interrupted)

The tree suddenly broke into pieces. It was like her punch traveled inside the tree and went through the tree's systems.

Angel: (holds it in) I did it, I did it! (turns toward me) Did you see that, Jing-I mean, Master?!

Me: (nods) Of course I did. It was like you gave that tree an injection of your power and the damage of your attack went inside of it and then once it was in its system, the damage hurt it from the outside.

Angel: (surprised) You saw that? I mean, of course you did. I'm awesome, aren't I?

Me: (nods) Yup, you sure are.

Elena: (appears with Koyuki) What is the use of this training for, Jing?

Me: Since she had Gourmet Cells injected into her body, I though it would be nice if I trained her myself.

Elena: First you injected Gourmet Cells into Shocky,Eevee,and Lucario (Gourmet Cells for Pokémon; they were modified by Kazu),then it was me and Koyuki,and now Angel. Are you sure you can handle more than 1 student?

Koyuki: Mother's right. Maybe you need some help in training us.

Me: Koyuki, let me explain. You,me,your mother,Lucario,Shocky,and Eevee are the only ones who know Food Honor,not only that,but,I taught you guys everything I know about Food Honor. So I'm okay with a few extra students.

Gash: Shouldn't we meet up with Blake? He might be ready to go.

Me: Sure thing, Gash. Let's get going, everyone.

Everyone: (agrees) Yeah!

* * *

Angel may have been mean to Blake, but she's really a kind and gentle Audino who's just angry that Moemon trainers sick their Moemon on her kind just for Experience Points. But as she warms up to me, she'll learn that not all Moemon trainers aren't like that.


	46. Time to head to Nacrene City!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 32:** Time to head to Nacrene City!

After introducing Angel to Tara,Shana,and Blake (they didn't know that she was the Audino from the Moemon Center), we were on our way to Nacrene City.

Shana: (smirks) Alright, so let's find a Moemon for us to fight against! Just watch! I'll kick their ass way before you can!

Tara: Alright, let's find one!

Tara and Shana charged down the dirt path that Route 3 was made up of.

Eve: (sighs) Well, at least they'll be gaining Experience Points.

They ran into the tall grass, and Tara came across a patch of shaking grass.

Tara: Look, there's a Moemon! (points)

What Tara was pointing at was an Audino that was trembling in fear so much, the grass around her was shaking.

Shana: (face going pale) Um, maybe we should choose a different one…

Tara: (smirks) Why,you're not scared, are you? Scared of a pink little Audino? How pathetic.

We caught up to them.

Blake: (jogs up to Tara and Shana) Oh, did you guys find a Moemon?

Tara: (smiling) (points at the Audino) See? An Audino!

Blake: (stares at the Audino) (face goes deathly pale)…Let's find a different Moemon…

Tara: (confused) You too? What's wrong with beating an Audino?

Shana and Blake: (turns away) …Nothing…

Tara: (sighs) Alright, fine, we'll find someone else…(leaves the Audino alone)

We continued on our way.

Angel: (mutters) That's right, you better be scared.

Me: (pats Angel's head) Angel...

Angel: (sighs) Sorry about that. Just...seeing them about to battle against one of my kind, makes me feel angry.

Me: (reassures) Don't worry, Angel. After what you did to them, they won't be catching an Audino for a very long time.

Angel: (smiles) That's what I thought.

We continued walking down the dirt path, before they arrived at a small building. We looked up and saw that we stopped at a building.

Tara: (confused) (stares at the building) What is this place?

The building was small,and made of wood, the standard red roof of most buildings. Behind the building was a large open field, lined with a fence. It was littered with small trees, and had a small lake in the center of it.

Blake: (explains) It's the Moemon Daycare Center. It's a place where trainers drop off their Moemon to be looked after and trained.

Bull (mean personality): Seems like an okay place for Moemon to be raised and train.

Marucho: (agrees with Bull) You got that right, Bull. It's such a beautiful place. Nothing could go wrong.

Suddenly,the door to the daycare center burst open, and two men carrying large bags ran out. The men were dressed in suits reminiscent of knights. Apparently, they were members of Team Plasma.

Blake: (exclaims) Team Plasma!

The grunts pushed past us, and charged down Route 3.

Marucho: (sweatdrop) Of course I can be wrong sometimes.

Shana: (shocked) What the heck was that?

?: (familiar voice) (shouts) Oh no!

We turned our heads to see Bianca standing there,a little girl standing beside her, about to cry.

Little Girl: (tears up) They…they took all the Moemon…

Bianca: (pats the girl on the head) No,no, it's okay…(raises her head) (surprised then sad) (sadly looks at Blake) Oh, Blake…

Blake: (concerned) Bianca, what happened?

Bianca: Those Team Plasma guys stole all the Moemon from the daycare center...All the kids are in tears…Blake, do you think you could catch them and take back the Moemon?

Tara: Of course we can!

Shana: (agrees) (nods) Right! We'll do it so fast, you won't even notice they were gone!

Bianca: Thanks, guys! (wipes the tears from her face)

Me: Actually, I'll do it.

Tara and Shana: (shocked) What?!

Shinobu: Jing, are you sure you should-(interrupted)

Me: (hands Lily over to Shinobu) Here. Lily, stay with Shinobu until I get back. (runs down the path) (angry) Nobody makes a kid cry and gets away with it. TEAM PLASMA! I'M GOING TO ANNIHILATE YOU!

Angel: (runs after me) Master, wait up!

Eve: (runs after us) I'm coming too.

Shocky: (runs after us) Me too. You guys stay here. It's going to get messy.

We ran down the path until we were standing in front of a large cave built into the side of a large mountain.

Eve: There inside here, there's no way that they would've gone somewhere else.

Shocky: Well there is Pinwheel Forest.

Eve: (annoyed) Shut it with the whole proving me wrong thing. It's getting annoying!

Grunt #1: (exclaims) Damn it! (stares at us) We ran into this cave to hide, not realizing it was a dead end!

Me: (threatens) Give back those Moemon or else.

Grunt #2: You don't scare us! In fact, you're the one who should be scared of us! We're Team Plasma, and we're going to liberate Moemon from the trainers!

The two grunts tossed out a Moeball, which two Patrat emerged from. The Patrat wore brown dresses, each with a white circle over the cleavage. They both had small brown tails with white tips sticking out of their butts,and had brown hair down to their necks, and they wore orange and gold lenses on the sunglasses that covered their eyes.

Me: (cracks my knuckles) You three take care of those two Moemon, I'll take care of these two.

There were sounds of punches landing,screams,and shrieks of pain.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We came out with the bags of Moeballs while the two Team Plasma members and their Moemon had some (we held back a little) injuries that they'll need to go to the hospital to heal.

Me: Hey guys, we're back.

Kari: That was quick.

Rice: You must have defeated their Moemon quickly in order to get the Moeballs back, right?

Me,Eve,Chu,and Angel sweatdropped.

Me: (straight face) Yeah, we did. Oh yeah. (throws a piece of candy wrapped in a blue wrapper to Tara and Shana)

Shana: (catches the piece of candy) What are these?

Me: They're just candy I bought at the store. It's only for Moemon though. Told me it increases a Moemon's abilities, don't know what he was talking about though.

Tara: Whatever. (takes the piece of candy out of the wrapper and eats it)

Shana also took the piece of candy out of the wrapper and ate it. Then, both Tara and Shana began glowing.

Blake: (stares at Tara and Shana) Whoa...

Shun: (surprised) They're evolving at the same time.

Tia: What did you give them, Jing?

Me: I think it was a Rare Candy.

* * *

They're actually Rare Candy that I found while we were in the Pokémon Adventure world.


	47. Shana the Dewott and Tara the Serperior!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 33:** Shana the Dewott and Tara the Serperior!

The light around the two had faded away, leaving them both in their new evolutions. Shana wore a bright blue shirt and wore dark blue jeans On her hands were black gloves that reached up to her elbows, and her jeans ended in shelled boots. She had bright blue hair down to her shoulders, sticking up in tuft the shape of a fin in the back. She had eyes as black as coals, and wore two shells in the shape of sword hilts sticking out of the belt that held her jeans up. Tara wore a green dress with that flowered out,with a slit at the front leading up to her thighs, the dress parted like a curtain. The front of the dress was a bright tan, the sides being a bright green. Sticking out from behind the dress was a green tail that ended in a leaf. She had green hair pulled into a ponytail that streamed down her back, and had flaming red eyes.

Tara: (smirks)…I look better.

Shana: (disagrees) Bull crap. I look freaking hot in this outfit!

Tara: (smirks) Yeah, but I can't tell if you're hot like a chick or hot like a dude. Believe me, you'd make a better man. My outfit might make me look like a guy, but at least I can fight in it. What the heck's with that flared back dress? It might as well be a skirt! Maybe,but that's what makes me sexy, while those jeans of yours make you look like a lesbian.

Rice: (surprised) Wow, that wasn't nice at all. That was just...very insulting.

Shana: Oh, you are so dead…(reaches for the two shells at her waist)

Tara: (smiles) Bring it. I feel like I'm strong enough to take you down with one hand.

Blake: (serious) Alright,knock it off, you two. (steps in between them) Shouldn't you guys just be happy you evolved?

Tara: (shrugs) …Sure, I guess. But I think rubbing my sex appeal in her face is more fun.

Shana: Okay, that does it…(reaches for her shells again)

Me: (big sweatdrop) Does these two remind you of two people we know?

Everyone (except Lily and Angel): (nods) Uh-huh.

The two people we imagined that argues with each other were Zoro and Sanji.

Blake: (still serious) I'm serious you two, knock it off!

Tara and Shana: (apologizes to Blake) Sorry, master…

Blake: Alright, now I'm gonna check the data that the Moedex has on you guys. (pulls out his Moedex)

* * *

**Moedex:**

**Moemon:** Dewott

**Name:** Shana

**Species:** Discipline Moemon

**Type:** Water

**Current Level:** 17

**Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

**Diet:** Dewott eat fish.

**Ability:** Torrent

**Height:** 5'05"

**Weight:** 108.3 lbs

**Cup Size:** C

**Strong Against:** Fire, Ground, and Rock

**Weak Against:** Grass, Electric

**Attacks:** Night Slash,Tackle,Tail Whip,Water Pledge,Water Gun,Water Sport,Razor Shell

**Evolves into:** Samurott (Lvl 36)

**Evolves From:** Oshawott

**Info:** Dewott are very strong and proud of their strength. Despite being called the discipline Moemon, they take great joy in fighting others. They are major tomboys, disliking all things "Girly" like dresses. Instead, they enjoy training their skills and fighting. They are also very aggressive, and refuse to let others get the edge over them. Because of this, it's very hard to attempt to take control during sex.

* * *

Tara: (smirks) Wow, talk about violent. You must really love fighting.

Shana: Yeah,well, what does that thing say about you?

* * *

**Moedex: **

**Moemon:** Servine

**Name:** Tara

**Species:** Grass Snake Moemon

**Type:** Grass

**Current Level:** 17

**Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

**Diet:** Servine are herbivorous.

**Ability:** Overgrow

**Height:** 5'07"

**Weight:** 108.9 lbs

**Cup Size:** C

**Strong Against:** Water,Ground,and Rock

**Weak Against:** Flying,Fire,Bug,Ice,and Poison

**Attacks:** Tackle,Leer,Grass Pledge,Vine Whip,Wrap,Growth,Leaf Tornado

**Evolves into:** Serperior (Lvl 36)

**Evolves From:** Snivy

**Info:** Servine are very mischievous. They enjoy poking fun at and taunting others. They do this because they believe that they are amazing. They enjoy teasing other Moemon, and attempting to make them feel self-conscious, because they feel self-conscious about their appearance. Servine enjoy teasing their masters,especially during sex, in order to show who is in control. Despite that, they are fairly easy to dominate.

* * *

Shana: (smirks) Well, that is interesting. A little self-conscious, are you?

Tara: (turns away) I don't know what you're talking about.

Blake: Listen,you're both hot, so can you please stop fighting?

Tara: (smiles) Okay, fine.

Shana: (sighs) (shrug) Whatever…

Bianca: (smiling) Thanks, Jing! (hugs me tightly)

Me: (blushing) Um...Bianca. I'm going to say this nicely. So...will you please let go of me? Your breasts are pushing up against me.

Bianca: (blushes) (lets go of me) Sorry!

Little Girl: (looks up at me) (smiling sweetly) Thank you, mister!

Me: (smiles) You're welcome. I couldn't just stand by and let Team Plasma take Moemon from little kids.

Blake: (smiling) Alright, we need to get going. (talking to Tara and Shana) Well, I'm glad to see you two are getting along so well.

Tara: Yeah, but I'm still not even close. (grabs her breasts)

Me: (closes Lily's ears and turns her around) Really? In front of all these children? The nerve of them.

Shana: (shocked) Yeah, I know! These things are like freaking air balloons!

Blake: (tries to change the subject) Alright, guys, I think we've bothered the innocent preschool students enough with our boring talk. Let's head to Nacrene City, okay?

Tara and Shana: (switches focus) Alright, master!

Inuyasha: (sweatdrops) One minute they were arguing and were going to tear each other's throat out,the next they stop.

Blake: See ya, Bianca! (waves at Bianca)

We all said our goodbyes to Bianca (it would have been very long to type). While we were walking, I then gotten a funny idea.

Me: (whispers to Elena) Watch this. But first. (walks over to Bianca) (clears my throat) Bianca, you're like the sun because you shine brightly above all the others. Your soul is like a flame that could never be extinguished and will keep burning forever. Your eyes...they shine like the stars in the night sky. They're so radiant that it just makes me want to show you how beautiful you are to the world. And your hair, it looks like it was woven from gold by the gods themselves.

Bianca: (blushing) Um...um...um...eh...

Me: A beautiful woman is what you are,(kisses her hand) my goddess.

Bianca: (still blushing) Well...um...

Me: I like girls that are smart,not clumsy,and is a Moemon Professor. See ya. (runs back to the group)

Bianca didn't say anything and didn't even move. She still had the blush on her face.

Shana: (smiles) That place seemed pretty fun, though. I'd like to play with those kids sometime.

Tara: (smirks) Perfect! You go and stay with the kids, and master and I can be together. We don't have a need for you, anyway.

Shana: (chuckles) Oh,come on, you'd totally be lonely without me. Who'd be there to pull your foot out of your mouth if I wasn't around?

Tara: Oh shut up.

Shana laughed hysterically.

Blake: Enough guys, seriously.

Gash: (sweatdrops) They're really starting to remind me of Zoro and Sanji.

Me: You and me both. (talking to Angel) Angel,hit them both for me, will you?

Angel: (nods) Sure thing, master. (cracks her knuckles)

* * *

**One Beating Later**

Angel was smiling while dragging both Tara and Shana (who were both unconscious and had lumps on their head).

Me: (sighs happily) That should keep them quiet for a while. (pats Angel's head)


	48. A new friend in the form of a Minccino!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows. It's hard to fight what we're saying if Blake and his Moemon are talking.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 34: **A new friend in the form of a Minccino!

Tara: (whines) Alright, so how much further until we reach Nacrene City?

Shana: (smirks) You have no endurance at all, do you?

Tara: (growls) Rrr…

Blake: (sighs) Alright,guys, stop it. (thinking) It's like babysitting children here…

We continued to walk down the dirt path,a large lake to the right of us and trees to the left. We walked along the side of the lake, Tara eyed the trees nervously.

Tara: Master, what's in those trees?

Blake: Those trees? (looks at the tightly packed mass of trees to the left) No one knows. People say that if you head deep into the forest, you enter a world of pure black you never escape from.

Angel: (exclaims) What idiot would believe that?!

Tara: (stares at the trees) (trembles)…

Shana: (smirks) It looks like we found the idiot. Aw, scared?

Tara: (argues) I'm not an idiot and I'm not scared! I'm not!

Shana: (chuckles) Sure, sure…Just keep on shaking, grassy.

Blake: (complains) Guys-(interrupted)

Cheren: (interrupts Blake) Hello, Blake.

Cheren was standing in front of them, a large patch of dark green grass sticking out behind him.

Blake: (surprised) Cheren? What are you doing here?

Cheren: (explains) I was just looking for Moemon in this dark grass. Did you know that dark grass has more Moemon inside of it than regular grass, and that the Moemon that can be found here are far stronger?

Blake: Seriously? (excited) That is so cool!

Tara and Shana: (at the same time) But master, why do you need Moemon when you have us?

Blake: Listen guys, you don't understand. A Moemon adventure is an adventure of romance and intrigue, where trainers catch different Moemon so they can develop stronger bonds and become closer to them. It is for this reason that I have decided I will capture as many Moemon as I can, to make myself a better romantic and increase my power at listening to the hearts of women!

Tara: (believes Blake) (eyes sparkle with excitement) Ooooh!

Shana: (exclaims) Are you really that much of an idiot? (hits Tara over the head)

* * *

**Few Seconds Later**

Angel cracked her knuckles as Shana was laying on the ground with three bumps on her head.

Blake: (changes the subject) Alright, let me find a cute Moemon to catch! Come on out, Moemon!

Blake ran into the tall grass. Blake started searching through the tall grass, while we (we have no choice since we have nothing better to do, except going on ahead without Blake, but that wouldn't be fair) were following after him. Tara and Shana followed Blake even though neither one wanted him to catch another Moemon. Blake arrived in the middle of an open clearing that seemed to resemble a crop circle, and looked around at the tall grass around him

?: (cries out) Help!

Blake: Speak of the devil! (turns in the direction of the voice)

A grey figure tackled him head on, the two lying on the ground. Blake looked up at the Moemon that was sitting on top of him, panting. The Moemon wore a thin grey dress with short frilly sleeves and an open neck line, with a long fluffy tail sticking out the back and up in the air. The tail was quite large,almost as big as her body, and tipped in a white. She had fluffy grey hair that reached down to her neck, a tuft of hair sticking up from the top of her head in an antenna. She had two large grey ears sticking out of the top of her head, each tipped in white and twitching. Her face was flushed as though she'd run a long distance, and sweat caused her grey dress to stick to her body.

Blake: (blushing) Um… hey…

?: (tears welling up in her eyes) Onii-chan...Some mean Moemon were beating up on me…I ran away, but they're still following after me…Please help me!

Blake: (smiling) Um, sure, I guess! But could you get off of me?

?: (smiling) Oh,right, sorry onii chan.

She climbed off of Blake, allowing Blake to stand up.

Blake: (smiling) Alright, just leave everything up to me. I'll be sure to help you!

?: Really? (eyes shining) Onii-chan is like a knight…

Bull (himself): (mutters) This won't end well.

Tara: (anime vein mark) This girl is really pissing me off…

Shana: (small anime vein mark) Me too…

Blake: (thinking) (smirks) Perfect…I'll beat these Moemon, and then this kid will be so grateful she'll be mine…(looks around) Alright,so where are you, evildoers? How dare you beat up on this innocent little girl?

The grass began rustling,and all of a sudden a large amount of Lillipup emerged from the tall grass. The Lillipup wore furry tan skirts and tan shirts, and wore furry blue vests. They had ruffled,furry tan hair down to their necks and dark black eyes, and had dog ears on their heads.

Blake: (shocked) What the heck is with these things?

?: (smiling) There's about thirty of them. But they aren't anything you can't defeat, right, onii-chan?

Blake: (face becomes pale)…Right…Alright, I'll never let you lay your paws on this cute little Moemon!

Blake charged at the pack of Lillipup, who pounced on him and beat him to a pulp in about two seconds.

Rice: Ooh, that's going to leave a mark.

Gash: Let's help him out.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

When Blake regained consciousness, Wolfy was nursing his wounds while the Moemon was sitting right by Blake's side.

Blake: (sits up) So, did I beat them?

He was still in the middle of the clearing, with the Moemon sitting beside him.

?: (smiling sweetly) You were defeated beautifully.

Wolfy: (agrees) Yeah, but you did take a lot of damage from that fight.

Inuyasha: Meaning that you lost.

Blake: (confused) Huh? But how…

?: (smiling) Onee-sans beat them up.

Eve,Chu,Angel,and a few of our Moemon beaten the Lillipup in only a few seconds. Tara and Shana were kicking the unconscious Lillipup until Angel had given them both lumps on their heads.

Tara: (shrugs) Well, I couldn't let them get away with beating up my precious master.

Shana nodding in agreement.

?: They were so amazing, they beat the Lillipup as quickly as the Lillipup beat up you! (giggles) They must be really strong!

Blake:…(becomes depressed) Yeah…

?: (still smiling) Thank you so much for your heroic actions though, onii-chan! Is there anything I can do to repay you?

Tara: You could tell us why an innocent pack of Lillipup were chasing you.

?: (smiling mischievously)…I kind of tied cans to their tails. It was so funny!

Shana: …So you're in the wrong.

?: (smirks)…Yes. But thanks for saving me, onee-sans.

Me: (walks away)

Blake: (shrugs) I'm fine with that, though. After all, it was good experience for the both of you, right?

Tara: (shrugs)…Yeah, I guess.

Blake: You're welcome for all the help we gave to you. (pats the Moemon on the head) So we'll be heading off now.

Blake turned and headed for the tall grass, Shana and Tara following after him.

?: (calls out to Blake) Hey, wait!

Blake turning around.

?: What happened to "is there anything I can do to repay you" huh?

Blake: (confused) What?

?: (smiling) want to go on an adventure with you and onee-sans.

She ran up to Blake and hugged him tightly, looking up at him with her big black eyes.

?: (looks up at Blake) So do you think you could catch me, onii-chan?

Blake: (smiling) Um, sure, I guess.

?: Thanks, onii-chan! (hugs Blake)

The Moemon turned her head around and sticked out her tongue out childishly at Tara and Shana.

Tia: (sighs) (facepalms) Another Moemon, another headache.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Kurin: (looking at something) Hmm...

Suigin: What's wrong, Kurin?

Kurin: I'm creating a new one of your sisters. She'll have the power of the cosmos, but I just need to...Ah-ha! Finished!

In Kurin's hands was a ball of white energy.

Kuin: Go to one of the galaxies and recharge there. Now go! (throws the ball of energy)

The ball flew very fast out of the Earth's atmosphere and flew to another galaxy.

Kurin: (laughs evilly) Ah ha ha hahaha! We just have to wait a few days,then,she'll be born.


	49. Mini the Minccino!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 35:** Mini the Minccino! Tara and Shana gain a childish rival!

Blake: (smiling) Alright, so you're a Minccino? (pats her on the head)

Mincinno: (smiling) Yes, onii-chan! (hugs Blake)

Her body pressed tightly against his, rubbing against him.

Tara: ...(hisses at the Minccino) Rrr…(glares daggers at her)

Blake: (takes out a Moeball) Alright, good thing I have a Moeball. (presses the Moeball against the Minccino)

Me: Great job capturing your 3rd Moemon, B-(interrupted)

Tara: Gimme! (grabs the Moeball out of his hand)

She chucked it as far away as she could,but it opened on impact, releasing Minccino again.

Tara: (stomps on the ground in frustration) Damn it!

Shana: Geez, what's wrong with you?

Tara: I don't like that girl! She's all cutesy and clingy and stuff! With her around, I'll never be around master!

Shana: (smirks) Well, look at it this way. Since we're around, if you wanted to, you could pick on her.

Tara: (smiling) Good point…(accepts) Alright,I'm fine, as long as she knows who the boss is.

Kari: (jokes) It must be a bad case of jealousy.

Tara: (argues) I'm not jealous!

Kari: (hidden sarcastic tone) Yeah,I believe you. I was just kidding about you being jealous, Tara.

Tara: (ignorant) (turns) Well, good.

Minccino: (stares at Blake) sparkling eyes) Onii-chan, can I please have a name?

Blake: (asks the Minccino) Alright, how about Mini?

Minccino: (smiling) Okay, onii-chan. I think it's a cute name!

Blake: Alright, Mini it is. (takes out his Moedex) Now, let's look up your data…

* * *

**Moedex:**

**Moemon:** Minccino

**Name:** Mini

**Species:** Chinchilla Moemon

**Type:** Normal

**Current Level:** 13

**Scarcity:** Common

**Diet:** Minccino are omnivorous.

**Ability**: Technician

**Height:** 4'02"

**Weight:** 96.1 lbs.

**Cup Size:** A

**Strong Against:** None

**Weak Against:** Fighting

**Attacks:** Fake Tears,Pound,Growl,Helping Hand,Tickle,Doubleslap,Charm

**Evolves into:** Cinccino (Shiny Stone)

**Evolves From:** None

**Info:** Minccino are very mischievous Moemon. They use their cute looks and charm abilities to get innocent trainers to do whatever they want. They enjoy playing pranks on other Moemon, and use their cute charms to get the Moemon to forgive them. They are tricksters, and enjoy stealing things. If they meet a trainer that they like, then they'll clutch onto their body for as long as they can to show their affection.

* * *

Blake: (smiling) Aw, how cute. (pets Mini's hair)

Tara: Alright alright, she's adorable. Now, can we please move on to Nacrene City?

Blake: Oh, right. (nods) Alright,so,Mini, ready to go?

Mini: (excited tone) Oh,wait, I have to get my stash! Wait here for a bit, okay?

Tara: (smiles sweetly) Of course!

Mini: Thanks! (runs off in the opposite direction)

Inuyasha: (deadpan tone) She's up to something.

Rice: (agrees) Mm-hmm...

Tara: Okay, let's go. (turns to Nacrene City)

Inuyasha and Rice: (at the same time) Of course.

Blake: (ignorant) Wait, we have to wait for Mini.

Tara: Why? (turns to Blake) Why do we have to wait for this girl? If she's your Moemon, then she should be waiting on you!

Blake: That's not how it works with Moemon. I respect my Moemon,so if she wants us to wait for her, then we're going to wait.

Tara: But what about me? If you keep catching more Moemon, then you won't have any time for me anymore!

Blake: That's ridiculous! I'll always have time for you!

Tara: (smiling) Really?

Blake: Of course! (hugs Tara) You're one of my best friends! I'll always have time for you.

Mini: (walks up) (smiling) Aw! Onee-san and onii-chan are so cute with each other!

Shana: Really? I'm much cuter with master.

Tara: (turns to Shana) The hell you are! (still being embraced by Blake) Master likes me much more than you!

Blake: I care about all three of you equally.

Tara: (talking to Blake) But I'm more equal than them, right?

Blake: (releases Tara from his grip) Anyways, what have you got there, Mini? (points at the burlap sack in Mini's hands)

Mini: My collection! (empties the sack on the ground)

Many different looking berries rolled out of the bag, along with a multitude of miscellaneous items.

Blake: (surprised) What are these?

Mini: (smiling) Berries and items!

Tara: (impressed) Wow, there are some really rare berries here. (picking up a strangely shaped blue berry) Where'd you get all these?

Mini: (smiles innocently)…I found them.

Bull (himself): (mutters) That's the worst lie I've ever heard.

Shana: (sees something) Whoa, is this a Mystic Water? (picks up a blue crystal on a string)

Mini: (nods) Yeah, you want it? Sure,go ahead, take it.

Shana: Cool! (puts the Mystic Water around her neck)

Mini: (showing us some random items from the bag) I've also got a Charcoal,a Twisted Spoon,a Miracle Seed,a Hard Stone…

Marucho: (amazed) Wow, these are impressive. She might have all the Type-enhancing items in this world.

Shun: (impressed) Normally it would be a hard time for a trainer to find items like these,but for Mini, she must have founded them in weeks.

Blake: (sees something) Wait, a Miracle Seed?

Mini: (shrugs) Yeah, why?

Blake: (explains) That boosts the power of grass type moves. (asks) Do you think Tara could have that?

Tara: I don't WANT anything from her.

Mini: Here, onee-san!

Mini handed Tara a golden seed the size of a golf ball. She stared up at Tara with her big,shiny eyes, causing Tara to feel uncomfortable.

Tara: (looks away) Okay, sure, I'll take it…(takes the golden seed and placed it into her pocket)

Mini: (picks up the white cloth) My favorite is the Silk Scarf…(rubs the Silk Scarf against her cheek) It's so soft…(sees Chu and Eve) Oh, I have something for onee-sans as well! (hands Chu a Magnet)

Chu: (accepts the Magnet) (smiles) Thanks, Mini. I love it.

Mini: (talking to Eve and Angel) Sorry onee-sans, this is the only Silk Scarf I have.

Eve: (doesn't mind) Oh,it's okay, I don't mind.

Angel: (doesn't mind either) I don't mind either.

Blake: (looks at the Type-enhancing items) These are some pretty rare items. Do you mind if I hold onto these?

Mini: (smiling) Of course, onii-chan! What's mine is yours!

Blake: Thanks, you're a good girl, Mini. (pats Mini's head)

Mini turning around and sticking her tongue out at Tara and Shana.

Shana: (shrugs) She's a pretty nice girl. She might be a little needy for attention, but she's still pretty nice.

Tara: (looks away) Yeah, I guess…

Shana: (teases Tara) Aw,she got to you too, didn't she? (pokes Tara on the cheek)

Tara: (flustered) Shut up! No she didn't!

Mini: (looks up at Blake) Onee-sans really get along well, don't they?

Blake: (smirks) …I wouldn't say "well".

Gash: (crosses his arms) More like horribly.

Tia: (shakes her head) No, it's more like awfully.

Gash: Says the girl who tried to balance herself on the couch.

Next thing we knew, we were trying to stop Tia from choking Gash.

* * *

When I tried to search for Episode 1, it wasn't uploaded to any of the websites. There is an episode known as Episode 0 that has previews for episode 1 including bits from episode 1 and 2 of the original series of Pokémon.


	50. Solve the Puzzle!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 36:** Solve the Puzzle! Jing substitutes for Blake!

Blake walked into Nacrene City,Mini hanging from his body like a second skin, while we were following him.

Mini: So,onii-chan,(blushing) can we make a pact yet?

Blake: I'd like to, but there's something we have to do first. I need to challenge the Nacrene Gym. (looks around the city)

The city was nice and peaceful, with several two-story buildings. There were many cafes, and a railroad track sticking down the side of the town.

Tara: (shocked) Already? Why do you want to challenge the gym now?

Blake: (determined) I need to beat Cheren there! If I defeat the Nacrene City Gym Leader before he does, then I'll be ahead!

Tara: You shouldn't compete.

Shana and Blake looking at her like she was insane. The rest of us had different expressions.

Shana: REALLY. You REALLY think that it's BAD to COMPETE?

Tara: (confused) Yeah, why?

Tia: (facepalms) Oh my god. Really?

Bull (mean personality): (sighs) She finally realizes it but will forget about it later.

Blake: Whatever guys…Let's go to the gym. According to my knowledge, the gym is located in a Museum of all places…

We walked across the paved streets, illuminated in the night sky by the street lamps. Soon enough,we arrived at a large white building,which was square with a dome on the roof, the roof held up by columns.

Blake: Alright, that looks like the Museum! (runs inside) (shouts) I'm here to challenge the gym!

Blake looked around, surprised. There was no battlefield. There were just fossils and skeletons of Moemon. There was a fossil of something that looked like a dragon,what looked like a Moemon trapped in stone and two small round stones, one black and one white. The room was very large,with a very high ceiling,the dome on the roof made of glass, so the stars were shining down on the room.

Blake: (confused) Wait, where's the Gym Leader?

Receptionist: Ah, so you're here to challenge the Gym Leader?

Blake: (turns toward her) (nods) Yeah. Where is she?

Receptionist: Ah,you see,to challenge the gym leader, you must complete a puzzle. Here,this is your puzzle. If you solve it, then the gym leader will battle you. (hands Blake a sheet of paper)

On the paper were two columns of twenty rows of numbers,one column had the numbers facing vertically, the other column had the numbers facing horizontally. The paper was labeled "fill in the black".

Me: (sweatdrops) Uh...

Gash: What are we supposed to do?

Blake: (stares at the paper) (sweating)…

Tara: (talking to Blake) Master, are you alright?

Blake:…I hate numbers! (holds his hand on his head)

Elena: (deadpan tone) At least it's easy for those who are smart at this kind of stuff.

Cheren: (walks into the Museum) (surprised) Blake? You got here pretty quick.

Blake: (curls into a ball) (tears up) Yeah, but this is as far as I can get…

Cheren: (confused) Why not?

Blake: We need to solve a puzzle to get past the gym. (frustrated) But I hate puzzles! It's too hard!

Cheren: Let me see it. (takes the paper and stares at it) (thinking) (reads the numbers on the paper) Interesting…Using a puzzle in order to weed out the idiots like Blake…This is bad. This directly attacks Blake's weak spot, puzzles…(stops thinking) Blake…(shows Blake the paper)…Isn't this just a logic puzzle?

Tara: (confused) Logic puzzle?

Cheren: (nods) Yeah…Since there are two columns with twenty rows of numbers, then this is a 20' x 20' square problem.

Cheren took a sheet of paper out of his backpack and took a pencil, drawing a large 20' x 20' grid on the paper. He filled in the left side and the top with the numbers in the two rows, the left side having the horizontal rows and the top having the numbers with the vertical rows.

Shana: (talking to Cheren) So now it's just fill in the blanks?

Cheren: (pushes his glasses up to his face) Right. See,the first row is 10,11, so you fill in those numbers. Then,we find half the numbers of the 20 brackets,and fill those in with black spaces, and we cross out the other half.

Tara: (doesn't understand)…I don't get it…(curls up into a ball)

Cheren: It's fine. I'm good with these sorts of puzzles. (blacks in the grid)

Shana: (curls up into a ball as well) Okay, we'll leave it up to you then…

Elena: Shouldn't we help?

Gash: Nah,Cheren can do it,besides, there's no way none of us could solve it.

Kari: Actually, some of us could have solved it in just a few minutes.

Cheren: Done, see? (holds up the grid)

The inside of the grid was filled in with a black spherical shape.

Blake: (still confused) So what does that mean?

Cheren: I'm guessing it means that we need to find whatever it is that's on this grid. Any black balls around here?

Blake: (points) What about that thing?

Blake was pointing at a spherical black stone on display next to a spherical white stone.

Cheren: (nods) That could work…We should check it out.

We walked over to the podium the black stone was on, and inspected it.

Eve: (picks up something) Found it.

It was a key that was taped underneath the bottom of the podium.

Tara: (talking to Blake) So what does this key open?

Cheren: My guess is (points at a door) that door.

Blake: (excited) Alright, let's do this!

Right before Blake could grab the key out of Eve's hand,Angel punched him in the stomach, hard. Blake fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

Angel: (serious) Don't even try it.

We went across the tiled floor to the large wooden door at the back of the museum. Eve unlocked the door and we went inside. The room was a battlefield, and a very well-lit one. On the sides of the room were bookshelves, and the ceiling was very high up and made of glass.

?: (standing on the opposite side of the battlefield) Welcome, trainer! I am Lenora!

Lenora wore a white shirt and blue trousers, and had fluffy blue hair and dark brown skin. She wore a tan apron, and had dark blue eyes. Blake was in too much pain to answer as he was still holding his stomach in pain.

Me: (whispers to Angel) Angel,you punched him so hard, that he can't battle Lenora. So I'll battle for him. (talking to Lenora) I'm here to battle you, Lenora.

Lenora: (nods) Very good. Since you arrived to the room first, you'll be my first challenger!

Cheren: (shocked) What? (exclaims) But I'm the one who solved the quiz! I should be the one to battle you!

Me: (whispers to Angel) Shut him up now.

Angel had punched Cheren in the stomach (held back only a little). Cheren then fell to the ground, holding his stomach in pain.

Me: (lying) (fake smile)…I don't know what he's talking about.

Lenora: (shrugs) Well,either way, it doesn't matter. Anyways, let's go! Let's battle!

Me: (smirks) This will be a piece of cake.


	51. Jing vs Lenora!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows. By the way, I haven't registered my Moemon

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 37:** Jing vs. Lenora! Jing easily wins the Basic Badge!

We were inside the Nacrene City's Museum's room where the Nacrene City's Gym Battles happen at. The battle was between me (substituting for Blake) and Lenora was about to start. Lily was in Shinobu's arms while Blake and Cheren were lying down on the ground, holding their stomachs. Shana and Mini were looking after Blake while Tara was arguing with Angel,who then raised her fist,which made Tara back away, scared (she's afraid of getting hit by Angel again).

Lenora: (shouts) Alright, I'll start! Go, Rei! (tosses a Moeball)

A Herdier emerged from the Moeball. The Herdier wore tan pants and a tan shirt, with a dark blue jacket on her back. She had tan hair down to her shoulders, and wore dog ears. She had black eyes, and a wagging dog tail.

Me: (decides) (takes out a Moeball) Shadow, come on out! (throws Moeball)

Shadow: (appears) (confused) (talking to me) Master, is this a Gym Battle?

Me: (nods) Yep, and you're opponent (points at Rei) is her.

Shadow: (shrugs) Sure. (runs toward Rei) Shadow Claw. (fist enveloped in darkness)

Rei dodged Shadow's Shadow Claw, but didn't see a second Shadow Claw heading right for her.

Shadow: (smirks) Sucker.

Rei was sent flying by Shadow's second Shadow Claw. Rei then did a backflip in the air and landed on the ground. Shadow appeared in front of Rei instantly, and she had a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles clutched in her left hand.

Shadow: Dark Pulse!

Shadow then fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb at Rei while she was in front of her. Rei collapsed to the ground and then Shadow stood above Rei.

Shadow: (raises her eyebrow) (talking to Rei) Seriously? You think I'm going to fall for that old trick? Get up you faker, I can hear you breathing.

Rei then got up a little and lunged at Shadow's arm.

Rei: Bite! (about to bite Shadow's arm)

Shadow: Fake Out.

Shadow clapped her hands together in front of Rei's face. Her clap created a large shockwave of air in front of Rei. Rei stopped herself from using Bite and only flinched.

Shadow: Hone Claws. (nails became sharper) Shadow Claw!

Rei couldn't dodge because she was still affected by Shadow's Fake Out attack. Shadow slashed Rei in the stomach and not only did she leave a five slash marks on Rei's shirt,but, also on Rei's stomach (Shadow's attack won't leave any serious wounds because Shadow held back even though her strength was increased for only this battle). Rei fell to the ground, unconscious (this time she's not faking it).

Shadow: (smirks) (talking to Rei) Weakling.

Lenora: Return, Rei. (returns her Rei to her Moeball) (impressed) Not bad,that Purrloin is well trained, kid. But as you'll see, my Watchog is better trained still. Miru, come out! (tosses a Moeball)

A Watchog emerged from the Moeball. The Watchog wore a brown and yellow striped shirt that revealed her cleavage, two yellow stripes going up over her breasts. She wore white tights, and a long brown tail with yellow stripes and a white-tipped tail. She had long brown hair flowing down her back and two pointed ears atop her head, with bright red-orange eyes that stared at Shadow.

Angel: (suspicious of Shadow) (mumbles to herself) Seems weird. It was like she was a pro at this thing even though she's at Level 35 (Shadow was somehow preventing her level from going beyond 40).

Me: (talking to Shadow) Shadow, return. (talking to Angel) Angel, it's your turn.

Angel: Huh? (shocked with a bit of hopefulness) (points at herself) You want me to battle?

Me: (nods) Yeah. This Watchog looks like she has more power than speed. This is also your first Gym Battle as well. So, go for it.

Angel: (tears in her eyes) (nods) Of course.

Shana: (smirks) (sneaking up on Angel) (whispers) Shouldn't leave your guard down. (groans) Oof!

Angel had punched Shana in the stomach (she held back) and caused her to fall unconscious.

Angel: (smiling) My kind have an amazing hearing ability. That means we could even hear someone whispering from behind us. (runs over to the battlefield) Alright Shadow, let's switch just like master said.

Shadow: (walking to the sidelines) Just make sure you win, or else I'll make you look bad in front of master by winning.

Angel: (still smiling) That won't happen, Shadow. (thinking) I hope you embarrass yourself in front of master. (stops thinking) (talking to Rei) Hey, may the most beautiful Moemon win.

Rei: (points out) Excuse me,but that would be me, not you.

The next thing Rei knew,she was punched in the face by Angel (using Mega Punch) and was sent crashing onto the floor, hard. A hole appeared from underneath Rei,sending her crashing into the floor below, unconscious.

Angel: (dusts her hands off) Actually, I'm the beautiful Moemon.

Me: Actually, you're cute. To me, it's better than adorable.

Angel: (runs over to me) (cheerful) Then, I'm the cute one then! (thinking) (smug tone) Take that, Shadow!

Shadow: (walking over to us) (rolls her eyes) Oh bother.

Lenora: (returns Miru to her Moeball) Congratulations. (walks up to me) Here,take this, it's the Basic Badge. (hands me the Basic Badge)

Lenora: (smiling) And here,take this,it's TM 67, Retaliate. Its power increases when used after one of your Moemon had fainted.

Me: Wow, thanks.

Lily: (jumps out of Shinobu's arms and lands on my head) I want to eat.

Me: (pats her on the head) Then we'll have some Lunch then. I think its lunchtime.

Elena: (checks her watch) It's past lunchtime, but I could make some instead.

Eve: (stands up) Angel and Shadow's fighting abilities were great.

Koyuki: (agrees with Eve) It's true. But Jing hasn't been training Shadow yet she's this strong.

Chu: (shrugs) Maybe she trained on her own back then. That could be possible.

Koyuki: (agrees halfway (meaning to agree and disagree) (still suspicious) I guess so, Chu.

Cheren: (tries to push us out) Alright,alright,get out, it's my turn.

Inuyasha: Fine,fine, we're going.

Shadow: (talking to Cheren) No need to push, (threatens) or else (shows her claws).

We (Blake was being carried by Tara while Shana was being carried by Angel) left the room and were leaving the Museum.

Angel: (warns Lily) Lily, cover your ears now if I were you. Don't ask, just do it.

Me: Please, Lily.

Lily placed her hands over her ears.

Cheren: (shouts at the top of his lungs) Damn it!

Inuyasha: (impressed) Wow, I heard it even from here.

Me: (walks away) Let's just go to the Moemon Center now. Both of these two (talking about both Blake and Tara) need healing there anyway.

* * *

I told Koyuki that there is a time to talk and a time to not talk when observing. Meaning that Koyuki should try to study Moemon, and see what their traits and personality are without having to ask.


	52. Mini begins her pact with Blake!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 38:** Mini begins her pact with Blake! Shadow is working for Team Plasma!?

We (Blake and Shana were still being carried around) were heading towards the Nacrene City Moemon Center.

Me: (annoyed) Man, these guys are still knocked out. (talking to Angel) You could've held back without having me to tell you, you know?

Angel: But you didn't, did you?

Me: Well...(sighs) You've proved your point.

We went inside the Moemon Center and were at the desk. Luckily, Jong sold some of his potions to the Nacrene City Moemon Center. We had to buy them for 500 dollars for them.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Blake's stomach stopped hurting while Shana was healed from her stomach ache and from being knocked unconscious.

Tara: (smirks) (smug tone) And you call yourself strong.

Shana: (serious) (argues) I am strong! It's because she caught me off guard!

Tara: (doesn't believe her) Yeah, yeah. Just keep on making excuses.

Mini: (hangs off of Blake) Alright,now it's my turn to make a pact, right onii-san?

Blake: (smiles at Mini) (nods) Right.

Blake had left Shana and Tara's Moeballs to be healed (even though Shana.

Blake: (talking to Nurse Joy) Alright, and I'd like one of the rooms in the Moemon Center?

Nurse Joy: (smiling) Of course.

She handed Blake one of the keys to one of the rooms. Blake took it into his hand and then him and Mini headed to one of the numbered rooms. While the rest of us each gotten our own room and had to pair up with two other people.

Mini: (stares at Blake) (poking her fingers together) (blushing) Well, I've never done this before, onii-chan…Um, do you think you can teach me as we go?

Blake: (shrugs) Ooh,sure, I guess.

Blake hugs Mini's body and kissed her.

Mini: (surprised) (moans into the kiss) Oh…

Blake pushed Mini's body down onto the bed,and removed his lips from her, leaving Mini gasping.

Mini: (face flushed) (stares at Blake) (pants) Onii-chan…

Blake licked his tongue across her neck,and then down her smooth skin, and across her chest. Blake pulled the collar of her dress down, revealing her creamy breasts. They were rather small, but they were still soft to the touch. Blake removed her dress,leaving her in her naked body,her skin quite pale, but still flushed in some places. Blake ran his hands across her breasts,and squeezed down on them, causing Mini to gasp.

Mini: (moaning under her breath) Onii-chan, please…Please, my breasts are too sensitive…Please, don't…

Blake: (smiling) Why not? It's better for you to feel good.

Blake grasped Mini's nipples between his fingers, Mini holding a hand over her mouth, moaning.

Mini: (cries in pleasure) No more! It feels like I'm gonna lose my mind!

Blake refused to listen,however, and continued to massage her breasts. However,he soon removed his hands,leaving Mini a sweating, panting mess.

Mini sat up, gasping for air.

Mini: (pants) Onii-chan...Sex feels so good…

Blake: (smiling) That's what most people think, yes.

He pulled her into a hug,and then smirked, stroking her fluffy tail.

Mini: (exclaims in pleasure) AAAAAH!

Mini arched her back, releasing out a high pitched scream. She held her hands over her pussy, trying desperately to keep the juices from flowing out.

Mini: (talking to Blake) Onii-chan! Stop! PLEASE! I can't take it anymore! I'm cumming!

Mini released a surge of juices from her pussy, her orgasm causing her to spray clear juices out onto the bed.

Mini: (moans) Ah…

She laid on the bed, her chest heaving as sweat ran down her body.

Mini: (blushing) Alright,onii-chan, are you ready to fuck my cunt? (spreads her legs)

Blake: Okay, but this is going to hurt a lot. (concerned) Are you sure you're ready?

Mini: (blushing) Yeah!

Mini closed her eyes and winced in preparation. Blake unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out,thick and hard, pulsating with desire. Mini opened her eyes to steal a glance at it, her eyes growing wide.

Mini: (eyes wide with fear) (blushing) What it that scary thing?

Blake: (tries to hold in his laughter) It's a penis.

Mini: (blushing) (shaking) It's scary!

Blake: (smiling) (reassures her) Don't worry,Mini, just close your eyes, and let it fill you.

Mini: (calms down)…Okay. But it's still scary…(closes her eyes)

Mini then opened her eyes in shock from the feeling of Blake's dick entering her. His dick tore through her hymen like toilet paper, Mini scratching at the bed as she tried desperately to grab something in her pain.

Mini: (cries) (tears fall down her face) It hurts! Onii-chan, it hurts so much!

Blake: (apologizes) Sorry…(begins to pull out)

Mini thrusted her hips against his waist, driving his dick further inside of her.

Mini: (wipes the tears from her eyes) It's hurts...(tries to smile) But it feels good, too…

Blake: (smiles) Alright, you want to try another position? It might not hurt so much.

Mini: Okay!

Blake leaned back onto the bed, pulling her on top of him.

Blake: Alright,now I'm going to thrust into you, okay?

Mini: (smiles sweetly down at Blake) Yes, onii-chan.

Blake thrust up into her,Mini arching her back, moaning.

Mini: (moans) Oh,yes,onii-chan, it feels so goooood!

She clenched down on his dick,her juices covering his waist as she looked up at the ceiling, moaning in ecstasy.

?: (familiar voice) (behind them) Well, you two look like you're having fun.

Mini turned her head to the doorway, seeing Tara and Shana standing there.

Mini: (smiles) Onee-sans! Do you want to have sex with onii-chan too?

Tara: (smiles) You could say that. (crawls onto the bed) On the other hand, I'd really like to show you who's boss.

Mini: (confused) Huh? What do you mean?

Tara: (mischievous smile) This! (grabs onto Mini's breasts)

Mini's eyes rolling back into her head as she came onto Blake's dick.

Shana: (talking to Tara) You're really immature, you know that?

Tara: (talking to Shana) (smiles) Come on, think of it like initiation rites!

Shana: (sighs)…Fine…(climbs onto the bed as well)

Shana grabbed onto Mini's tail,stroking it like she would a dick, Mini releasing wordless gibberish from her mouth as she came countless times onto Blake's dick as he thrust inside of her. Tara continued to play with her nipples as Shana stuck her pinky up Mini's tight butt,Mini moaning again, releasing another wave of fluids onto Blake. Sweat poured down her body like a waterfall,her pale skin now almost completely flushed red with ecstasy, her eyes rolling in her head as she threw it around.

Mini: (shouts) I'm CUMMING!

Another flood hitted Blake as he could no longer hold himself, shooting his semen up inside of her. Mini,completely exhausted from her incredible orgasms,collapsed onto Blake, her body spasming.

Tara: Master…(sidling up to Blake) (runs her tongue up Blake's cheek) You still have enough to go on?

Blake: (face goes pale) (shakes his head) No.

Shana: (moves to his other side) Too bad. (smiles)

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Shadow was in the Moemon Center's bathroom.

Shadow: (has a communicator in her hand) We're heading towards Castelia City after Blake finishes his pact with his Mincinno, Mini.

?: (familiar voice) Good job, Shadow. (threatens) Just remember, either you tell me where they're heading and what they're doing,or else I'll tell your trainer, got that?

Shadow: Yes, sir. Mr. Ghetsis sir. (hangs up)

Shadow looked at the bathroom's mirror, apparently there were tears in her eyes.

Shadow: (tears in her eyes) (whispers) I'm sorry, Master. All I wanted was to be happy with you, because you were the only one who is strong in my eyes. I don't want you to learn about my dark past. Please, forgive me.

* * *

**Shadow's Past:** (paragraph form without the indents)

Shadow is actually a piece of Sora. You see,when Rua (the darkness that was inside of Sora) was separated from Sora,a piece (like 5% of Sora's darkness) of Sora's darkness that was left over from Rua separating from Sora,was wafting through the air and into the shadows of the forest. Just like Rua (whose form was a Zoroark),Shadow was given the form (she wanted to resemble a Dark-type Moemon) of a Purrloin (she quickly needed a form and the only Dark-type Moemon that was close by was a Purrloin (there were Purrloin that were interested in the battle that was going on)). She was on her own for a few years until she stared getting captured by Moemon Trainers.

She would let herself get caught in order to see how strong his/her Moemon is and she would hold back while battling them (at Level 20;she's been preventing herself from evolving since she likes the way she looks). While she was with each Moemon Trainer (some were male and some were female), she would refuse to have a pact with them (she wanted to stay pure until she would find a strong Moemon Trainer to have a pact with). She would also ignore them and not listen to any of their commands (it was because she thought they were weak since she's stronger than their Moemon). Once it was nighttime and her trainer is asleep,she (only sleeps on the tree branches, at a distance from her trainer) would grab her Moeball and smash it, releasing her ties with him/her.

She was then captured by a Team Plasma Grunt (she still refused to have a pact with him/her) and didn't listen to them. For a few months, she was still with that Team Plasma Grunt (he/she hides her Moeball to prevent her from smashing it) and still hasn't had a pact. Then came the plan to capture the Moemon of the Striaton City Moemon Center. While she was there, she didn't listen to their commands and only sat there and was seeing how the battle was going.

Then,when I told Luci (my Lucario who's a male Pokémon in a female Moemon form) to use Aura's Plight,she was impressed with not only Luci's strength, but also mine. She grabbed her Moeball without the Team Plasma Grunt knowing that she took it. And when everyone left, that's when she decided to give me her Moeball (she already saw my strength, so she doesn't need to battle me). She decided to have a pact with me since I'm the strong trainer that she was looking for.

When everyone wasn't looking (while we were heading towards Nacrene City), she was given a communicator by a Patrat who was a Moemon from Team Plasma. She was threatened by Ghetsis to relay information about where we're going and what we're doing,and if she doesn't,then,he'll tell the board (of the Reinhart Family; he's the head of the counsel) about her and what she could do to the Unova Region,but most of all, he'll tell me. She reluctantly agreed with what Ghetsis told her to do and has no choice but to do it, not wanting to risk letting me know about her secret. She thinks that I will abandon her once I learn about her past.


	53. Arriving in Pinwheel Forest!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**FYI:** If I tried to do the Toriko and the Pokémon: Dark Mirror chapters, I'll have to delete the other chapters and place them there. So, I'm not going to put the Bubble Fruit Arc and the Golden Wheat Arc episodes or PDM chapters. Instead, I'm going to give info about what happened.

**Toriko:**

Elena's restaurant was now a 5-Star Restaurant.

Elena was ranked number_(this is only for fujin of shadows to decide since she is his character) of the World Chef Ranking.

We went to Shorukin Temple and increased our Food Honor Skills.

The Bishokukai (Granny Chiyo,Starjyun (piloting the GT Robo),and Ootake) left Shorukin Temple.

The Collaboration Episode (crossover between Toriko,One Piece,and Dragon Ball Z) happened. Everyone (including the Flame Pirates (they took half of the bone extract of the meat) and the children from the orphanages of the Skii Region) had some Carat Sizzled Cattle Meat. Then, the Big Toro was defeated and everyone had some Big Toro meat.

We acquired the Golden Wheat and had great Zenman made by Komatsu. Elena stocked up on lots of Golden Wheat (for both the team and her restaurant).

The Toriko movie thing happened. (like I said, I don't want have to replace the chapters by deleting them all down to the first chapter,add the Toriko episode as the second chapter, then deletes the first one in order to make the second chapter the first chapter)

**PDM:**

We all tried to survive while getting through Kalville.

We betrayed Ash and his friends by knocking them out before the Nurses (faceless Nurse-like creatures) did.

Pretended to be Pokémon Trainers and Coordinators captured by the Nurses.

Had to help Ash,Misty,and Jessie get Max,Pikachu,Meowth,James,and "Satos" (Ash's "Father" (he was created by what Ash imagined his father would be like, he transformed into a monster and was killed by Ash who used Pyramid Head's Spear)).

Gotten Alessa's powers back.

Defeated and killed Dakos.

Alessa gets her left eye back and Ash gets his back (she had put her power to create those creatures into her left eye and replaced Ash's left eye with hers).

Kalville was set on fire by Alessa's Pyromancy.

Erased Ash and his friends' memories of us betraying Ash and replaced them with fake memories of us helping them.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 39:** Arriving in Pinwheel Forest! Get the Dragonite Skull back from Team Plasma!

The door shot open, Cheren entering the room.

Blake: (surprised) (stands up while pulling up his pants) Cheren! God, what the hell are you doing in here?

Cheren: (stares at Blake)…(feels inferior) I feel so inferior…

Blake: (smirks) (doing his belt) Come on Cheren, don't sell yourself short.

Tara and Shana sniggered at Cheren.

Blake: (confused) So why the hell did you break into this room, anyway?

Cheren: I need your help.

Blake: What, and you had to bust in while I was having sex? That's kind of low.

Cheren: Listen, this is an emergency! The Nacrene City Gym was broken into by Team Plasma and they took the head of the dragon statue!

Blake: Oh. (confused) Um…what do you want me to do about it?

Cheren: Well, the Gym Leader said she needed your help to get it back! I'm going as well.

Blake: Alright, fine…(talking to Tara,Shana,and Mini) Come on, guys.

Tara and Shana looked really,really pissed off at not having sex,but they followed Blake anyway. Mini didn't since she still wanted to sleep some more.

Blake: Mini, return. (returns Mini to her Moeball)

Blake: Alright, let's go! (pushes Cheren out of the way)

Cheren fell to the ground. Tara and Shana ran after Blake while stepping down on Cheren's back. Cheren picked himself up from the ground,dusted himself off, and limped after Blake. Blake arrived at the Museum,seeing Lenora standing there, talking to a man. The man wore a green shirt and a red scarf,and had black,red,and green striped pants. He had poofy brown hair and green eyes, and wore a white butterfly belt buckle.

Blake: (surprised) (stares at the man) Whoa…Aren't you…

Man: (yells) I'm not gay!

Inuyasha: (big sweatdrop) Well that was weird.

Blake: (shocked)…What? I was just wondering, aren't you the Castelia City Gym Leader Burgh?

Burgh: (smiling) Yes. Yes I am. I'm Burgh, the Premier Insect Artist!

Blake: (shrugs) Okay, sure. (talking to Lenora) (concerned) Anyways,Lenora, I heard that the Museum was robbed!

Elena: We heard about it too as well.

We were at the door of the Museum. We heard about it before Blake did and were waiting for him to come.

Lenora: (nods) Yes. Those knight guys stole the head from our Dragonite Fossil!

Blake: Where'd they go?

Cheren: (explains) I was just telling Lenora that I saw them run past me towards Pinwheel Forest. So I was planning to head out there myself.

Blake: I'll go with you.

Me: (holds out some stars) Whichever two people has the shortest straws has to go with all three of us.

* * *

**Few Seconds Later**

We (Me,Burgh,Blake,Rice,and Tia) headed to the Pinwheel Forest while Shana,Tara,Angel,and Shadow followed after us. Once we had reached the entrance of Pinwheel Forest, we walked inside the forest. While walking inside,I sensed something and glanced over at the grass,seeing a Moemon hiding, watching us. I pretended to not have seen the Moemon and followed after Burgh and Blake. The mystery Moemon left the grass and went after us.

Blake: (surprised) Whoa! (amazed) This place is amazing!

There were large trees that reached up to the sky, the skyline covered with leaves. Light shone through the leaves though, creating tracks of light all over the ground. The ground was covered with tall grass, tree stumps and logs littering the ground.

Lily: (hanging onto my shoulder) (amazed) (eyes sparkling) Ooh,daddy, daddy! Look at the pretty forest!

Me: (smiles) Of course it's pretty, Lily. It's one of the peacefullest and quietest part of the Unova Region.

Lily: I love this forest, daddy!

We stopped walking as there were two paths. One of them leads to another part of the forest, while the other path leads to a long stretch of concrete road that stretched to the end of the forest.

Blake: (looks at the two paths) (confused) Which way did Team Plasma go?

Burgh: We need to split up to find them. Alright,Blake,since you and your friends are kids,you guys go through the long,winding treacherous forest route,while I,the responsible adult,take the slow easy walk down the nice, safe concrete road.

Tia: (surprised) Wait, what?

Blake: …I don't like the sound of that.

Burgh: Huh. Well, bye.

Burgh turned and ran down the concrete road,leaving us standing there, watching him running. Angel picked up a rock with her left hand and crushed it easily,and Shadow swung her claws at a tree, which then fell to pieces.

Rice: (mad) (yells at Burgh) Oh sure, leave the bad guys to us! We be more than glad to do it!

Tia: (steaming mad) (yells at Burgh) When I get my hands on you,I'm going to wring your neck, you worm!

Blake: (sighs) Alright,fine, let's go. .

We stepped off the concrete street and into the grassy forest, walking through the parts of grass that weren't tall enough to have Moemon in them.

Tara: Why do we have to walk through this bug infested forest? (swats a mosquito on her arm)

Shana: (smirks) (teases Tara) What, afraid of bugs? That's just like a weak little Grass Moemon. (laughs)

As Shana laughed, she tripped on a tree branch and fell onto the ground.

Tara: (smirks) What, afraid of plants? That's just like a weak little Water Moemon.

Shana: (stands up) (wipes the mud off of her face) Oh shut up. It was funny when I did it.

Tara: (chuckles) Funny this time too.

Blake: Guys, could you stop fighting? (warns Tara and Shana) You're gonna attract a large amount of Moemon, and I'm not sure if either one of you can fight them all off.

Shana: (nods) Yeah, we'd have to work together. I mean,I probably can, but Tara definitely can't.

Tara: (exclaims) Oh, bull crap!

Shana: (tries to prove her point) They're BUG Moemon! Even if you were as strong as I was, you'd still have trouble!

Tara: Yeah,but if I was as strong as you were, I'd have trouble beating a Magikarp. (ignorant of what she said)

Marucho: (facepalms) That was the worst comeback I've ever heard.

Shana: (rolls her eyes) Well, I guess I walked right into that one. Fine, you're so strong, why don't you fight a Bug Moemon? Like…(points) That one!

Shana pointed at a Bug Moemon lying on a log, yawning. The Moemon stood up, staring at Tara and Shana. The Moemon wore a red and black striped shirt and bright green skirt, with black and red striped tights. She had pale violet-red hair with black streaks that reached down to her neck, with golden eyes. She had two small antenna sticking up from her head,sticking back, red like her hair.

?: (yawns) What do you want?

Blake: Oh,a Venipede, not good.

Tara: (confused) Why not?

Blake: (explains) They're Bug AND Poison-types. So two things that could easily kill you rolled into one.

Kari: (agrees with Blake) Not only that,but Bug-type moves and Poison-type moves are super effective against Grass-type Moemon like you and could cause serious .

Tara: Really…(determined) Okay, I'll do it!

Shana: (facepalms) And the journey of the fool continues.

There was a girl hiding in the bushes.

Girl: (mutters to herself) I knew it…(stares at Blake) It IS him…

The girl clenched her hand into a fist and glared at Blake, seething in anger.

Me: (sensing someone) (thinking) A person, huh? They don't seem to be a threat to us, only to Blake. Oh well, I know he can handle it. (stops thinking) Angel.

Angel: Go ahead, master. We'll be waiting for you and that mysterious Moemon that seems to be hiding.

Me: Thanks. (disappears instantly)

* * *

**Next:** Fumio the Whirlipede! Jing meets the Mystery Moemon, Caterpie and Sawk!

* * *

**Satoshi's Gym Badges:** (current)

Trio Badge (defeated Cress)

Ghost Badge (defeated John)

Toxic Badge (defeated Roxie)

Wave Badge (defeated Marlon)

Quake Badge (defeated Clay)

Lava Badge (defeated Lavia)


	54. Fumio the Whirlipede!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 40:** Fumio the Whirlipede! Jing meets the Mystery Moemon, Caterpie and Sawk!

Tara: (shouts) Vine whip! (shoots her vines at the Venipede)

The Venipede jumped back. The Venipede opened her mouth, and released a flurry of poisonous needles at Tara. Tara ducked beneath the spread of needles,the needles hitting the tree behind her, making the tree look like a pincushion.

Venipede: Are you insane? Why did you attack me?

Tara: Well, my master wanted me to prove my strength against you.

Venipede: (shrugs) Oh. You might want to know just what your Moemon can and can't handle.

Tara: (smirks) Well, I think I can handle you.

Venipede: (smirks) Do you? Cause you were the last thing I needed to fight to get up a level.

The,suddenly, Venipede began to glow. Her body was encompassed with a light energy,and the field of energy faded from around her body, revealing her new form.

Whirlipede: (smiling) See? I evolved.

The Whirlipede wore a grey-purple dress with red circles around the waist, and black tights. She had grey-purple hair down to her shoulders, with black streaks in it. She had two antenna sticking out of her head,the antenna grey-purple like her hair, with black horizontal stripes. She also had piercing golden eyes.

Tara: Oh crap…

Whirlipede: (shouts) (charges at Tara) Poison Tail!

Her hand was imbued with poisonous aura, and she swung it at Tara. Tara moved back, placing her hands on the ground behind her. She flipped back, barely dodging the poison. She placed her feet on the tree behind her and jumped forwards, shooting a vine out from her sleeve. The vine wrapped around the Whirlipede's waist,and as Tara reached the apex of her jump, she pulled her hand up,pulling Whirlipede into the air with her, the two of them hitting the ground in pain.

Whirlipede: (gets up) (shocked) What kind of move was that?.

Tara: A kamikaze move. (clutches her shoulder in pain) Really, REALLY bad move on my part…

Whirlipede: (charges at Tara again) Poison Tail.

Tara released a vine from her sleeve, the vine snaked across the grass,wrapping around Whirlipede's ankle,and Tara tugged hard, flipping Whirlipede to the ground.

Tara: (stands over the Whirlipede) Alright, you ready to give up yet?

Whirlipede: (not giving up) Not yet.

Tara: Oh, too bad. (cracks the whip in her hands)

Tara swung the whip down on Whirlipede,but then the whip hit a blue barrier that was protecting the Whirlipede's body from harm.

Tara: (surprised) What the hell?

Shana: (shouts at Tara) It's a Protect attack!

Whirlipede opened her mouth and released a swarm of needles at Tara. The needles hit Tara's upper body, sending her flying back.

Tara: (cries in pain) Ah!

Blake: (shouts) (runs over to Tara) She's been poisoned!

Wolfy: (takes out a Pecha Berry) Blake, catch! It's the Pecha Berry that Mini had! (throws the Pecha Berry)

Blake: (catches the Pecha Berry and feeds it to Tara) (smiling) Looks like you owe Mini some thanks. Otherwise, who knows what would have happened without her berries.

Tara: Thanks.

Wolfy: (mumbles) Oh sure, let's thank Mini instead of thanking me as well.

She sat up while the needles were falling from her skin. She charged at Whirlipede,releasing two vines at her, which then wrapped around Whirlipede's body. She flung Whirlipede up into the air, and then she retracted the vines. Whirlipede hit the ground, lying in pain.

Blake: (orders Tara) Listen,Tara, try to weaken her enough for me to capture her! Whirlipede will evolve into Scolipede! My brother had a Scolipede, and she's really strong.

Tara: Another one? That sucks! Why do you keep capturing Moemon?

Blake: (shrugs) Because I want to? (explains) Listen,if I'm gonna be as strong as my brother,then I need a Scolipede like the one he has,a powerful one, and this girl is really strong too!

Tara: Alright,fine, I'll weaken her…

Whirlipede: Easier said than done. (hits Tara in the side of the face)

Tara was sent skidding across the grass.

Tara: (gets up) (smirks) Perfect.

Whirlipede: (confused) What?

Tara: (smirks) Well, Grass moves would do almost nothing to you. But I decided to combat your resistances, by planting the Leech Seed in you.

Whirlipede: What? (looks down)

She saw a seed embedded in her chest, vines sticking out of it. The roots and vines wrapped around her body, restraining her. Tara held her hand out,energy was being drained from Whirlipede through the seed,and into Tara, healing her.

Rice: (impressed) What a great strategy that Tara thought up.

Tia: (agrees) It is true,but only a few would fall for that trick.

Tara: (yells at Blake) Alright,master, now!

Blake: Right!

He grabbed a Moeball out from his bag,and tossed it at the Whirlipede, capturing her inside the ball. The ball fell onto the grass,rolling around, before settling down. Blake walked over to the grass, and picked the Moeball up. He pressed the button on the center, and then the Whirlipede popped out.

Whirlipede: (smiling) Well, you caught me. I guess I was just a little to overconfident after evolving. So, you're my master?

Blake: (smiling) You're taking this pretty well.

Whirlipede: (still smiling) Well, I could have it worse. If your Moemon are that strong,it's because you raised them with good, loving care.

Blake: (thinks about it) Alright, so I need to give you a name. (gets an idea) How about Fumio?

Whirlipede: Okay, sure.

Blake: Good, then your name's Fumio. Now, I just need to check your data…(takes out his Moedex)

* * *

**Moedex:**

**Moemon:** Whirlipede

**Name:** Fumio

**Species:** Curlipede Moemon

**Type:** Bug/Poison

**Current Level:** 22

**Scarcity:** Common

**Diet:** Whirlipede are herbivorous.

**Ability:** Poison Point

**Height:** 5'06"

**Weight:** 102.4 lbs

**Cup Size:** C

**Strong Against:** Grass,Dark,Psychic

**Weak Against:** Fire,Psychic,Flying,Rock

**Attacks:** Spikes,Toxic Spikes,Defense Curl,Rollout,Poison Sting,Screech,Pursuit,Protect,Poison Tail,Iron Defense.

**Evolves into:** Scolipede (Lvl 30)

**Evolves From:** Venipede

**Info:** Whirlipede are a very solitary Moemon,which stems from their shy nature,although they refuse to let anyone see it, acting very aggressive instead. They have very tough bodies,and they can poison people who touch them, if they don't like the person. They are also slightly protective over their masters, and will react to any advances by strangers by poisoning them.

* * *

Shana: (smiling) So,another Moemon, huh? (reaches her hand out)

Fumio: (shakes Shana's hand) Nice to meet you.

Shana: (stares at her hand) Uh…

Shana's hand was glowing violet with a poisonous miasma.

Whirlipede: (apologizes) Oops,sorry, that's my Poison Point ability. It's a little hard to control…

Fumio smiled at Shana, her body radiating with poisonous aura.

Blake: Great, every time…(notices) Where's Jing?

Tia: (confused) (turns) That's strange, he was just here a few minutes ago.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Me: (talking to someone) Huh, I feel bad for you two.

I was talking to the Moemon that was following us. There was not just one Moemon, but two. One of them was a Caterpie. She had black eyes,neck length green hair,red antennas,and was wearing a green shirt and green shorts. The other one was a Sawk. She wore a white gi with a black belt tied around the waist area,had shoulder length blue hair,and bright blue eyes.

Caterpie: (depressed) Yeah, no one would want a slimy Caterpie like me.

Sawk: (depressed as well) Or a punch and kickless Sawk like me.

Caterpie's skin has a thin layer of slime (clear colored) on it, making her skin feel slimy. Nobody would catch her because when they look at her and see that her skin has slime on it, they don't want to catch her and leaves her alone. Not only trainers,but also other Moemon since they're grossed out by her slimy skin and when they touch her skin, they're either grossed out (even from the sight) or they'll leave. Sawk is the only Moemon who isn't bothered by the way she is since she's also just like Caterpie.

Sawk's kicks and punches for some reason don't have any power behind them. When she's in a Moemon battle or training,her kicks and punches can't seem to have any affect on her opponents or during her training (it means that her power behind those punches and kicks seems to be weak). No matter how much training she does, her kicks and punches power is still weak. Once a Moemon Trainer sees that her punches and kicks seems to not have any damage against their Moemon, they'll leave since they don't want a Sawk that's weak in terms of power.

Me: I would.

Sawk: (sighs) That's okay, Jing. We know you're just saying that to make us feel better. You don't have to even though it's making us feel a little better.

Me: (turns to Caterpie) Let me see your right arm.

Caterpie: (shakes her head) You don't need to. It looks gross with all that slime on it.

Me: Seriously, let me see it. Just for a few minutes. Please?

Caterpie: (hesitating) Well...Fine. (brings her right arm forward) Just don't say I didn't warn you.

Me: (grabs her arm) How can you take a bath with all of this slime covering your body?

Caterpie: Well,you see,once every day,the thick layer of slime sheds off of my skin,allowing me to take a bath in the water. Moemon would still not approach me even though the slime is off.

Me: (concerned) Why's that?

Caterpie: It's because when a few minutes have passed, a new thick layer of slime is secreted from my skin and covers my body.

Me: Is it water-repellent? Like for instance, when you're in the rain.

Caterpie: (nods) Yes, it is. It makes a great rain suit for a rainy day.

Me: Does it also repel Water-type moves?

Caterpie: Of course. It can repel any Water-type move and it's also fire resistant.

Me: (impressed) So cool. No seriously, so cool. If it can repel Water-type moves and Fire-type moves, then it is kind of like your own protective shield. I wish I had a Moemon with the same ability like you, they would help me so much.

Caterpie: (perks up) (interested) Really?

Me: (nods) Yeah. This is a gift, so you should love it instead of feeling sad about it. Other Caterpie would be jealous of your slimy skin.

Caterpie: Really?

Me: Yeah, even Moemon Trainers would wish they had a Caterpie like you. In fact, I want a Caterpie just like you.

Caterpie: (blushing) Really?

Me: (nods) Yeah. But when you evolve into Metapod, you'll lose your slime and you'll be slime free and be among the other Moemon.

Caterpie: (hopeful) I hope so.

Me: (turns to Sawk) And you,if I had a Sawk like you, I would keep training them until they were strong.

Sawk: (blushing) Oh (waves her hand embarrassed) stop you.

Me: Maybe you're self-conscious? Have you've been thinking about not wanting to hurt other Moemon?

Sawk: (stops bushing) Now that you've mentioned it, I have thought about that everyday.

Me: I believe that the only reason your punches and kicks aren't working because you've been thinking about not wanting to hurt Moemon. But if you stop thinking about it or start thinking about wanting to hurt that Moemon, maybe your punches and kicks will work again. Try it.

Sawk: (hesitating)...Okay, I'll do it. (goes over to one of the trees)

After Sawk cleared her mind for a few seconds,she then quickly opened her eyes and delivered a fast kick towards the tree. Once her kick made contact with the tree, it was sent flying to somewhere.

Sawk: (shocked) I-I-I actually sent the tree flying, and with one kick no less. (turns to me) All because of your advice. (runs over to me) Thank you! (jumps towards me)

Me: (easily grabs Sawk) Okay,okay. (puts her down) Maybe I should let you two become my Moemon since you two are unique and special.

Caterpie and Sawk: (blushing) (flattered) Oh you must say that to all the other Moemon./(blushing) (flattered) Of course we're unique and special, we're better than our moms!

Me: (smirks) So is that a yes?

Caterpie and Sawk: (nods) Sure./(flexes her left arm) Okay.

I threw a Moeball at both of them. The balls sucked them inside and was captured without no problem.

Me: (picks up the Moeballs) (smiles) I can't wait to show everyone my two new special Moemon, Catie (short for Caterpie) and Kara (short for Karate). Better get going. Everyone's probably worried about me. (runs at a fast speed)

* * *

**Moedex:**

**Moemon:** Caterpie

**Name:** Catie

**Species:** Worm Moemon

**Type:** Bug

**Current Level:** 5

**Scarcity:** Rare (can't find any in the Unova Region)

**Diet:** Caterpie mostly consume plants or wheat, and rarely consume meat based products.

**Ability:** Slimy Skin (1st Ability: allows her to withstand Water-type moves and Fire-type moves without taking any damage) (2nd Ability: just like Shed Skin, any Status that she has will be gone in a few minutes)

**Height:** 4'10"

**Weight:** 73.8 lbs

**Cup Size:** A

**Strong Against:** Dark,Grass,and Psychic

**Weak Against:** Fire,Flying,and Rock

**Attacks:** Tackle,String Shot,Bug Bite,and Electro Web (saw a Galvantula (belonged to a trainer) use the move against a Swadloon)

**Evolves into:** Metapod (Lvl 7)

**Evolves From:** None

**Info (Kanto):** Caterpie are very,very shy Moemon, who find it very hard to trust trainers. They view themselves as weak,and don't think they're worthy to belong to trainers, yet many groups of fanatics prefer them due to their Lolita figures. They are also well liked due to their tightness and shy natures. They are also not very talented in sexual ways, but are actually preferred for it.

* * *

**Moedex:**

**Moemon:** Sawk

**Name:** Kara

**Species:** Karate Moemon

**Type:** Fighting

**Current Level:** 28

**Scarcity:** Uncommon (you can only find them near Pinwheel Forest)

**Diet:** Sawk mostly consume berries in order to stay fit.

**Ability:** Clear Mind (able to clear her mind, which will allow her to increase her accuracy,power,and speed during battle)

**Height:** 7'13"

**Weight:** 72.9 lbs

**Cup Size:** C

**Strong Against:** Normal,Rock,Steel,Ice,and Dark

**Weak Against:** Flying and Psychic

**Attacks:** Close Combat,Bulk Up,Brick Break,and Low Sweep

**Evolves into:** None

**Evolves From:** None

**Info: **Sawk train every day in order to keep their bodies in shape. They are very hard when it comes to trusting trainers. They view themselves experts when it comes to Karate. They are also well liked by fighters due to their fighting style and fighting spirit. Their bodies are flexible when it comes to sex.

* * *

**Next:** Willow makes her appearance! Jing threatens Willow!

* * *

Each Moemon I capture has something in common, they all have something that their kind doesn't have:

Angel: She hates Moemon Trainers since they would get their Moemon to attack an Audino of her kind just for Experience Points. Had Gourmet Cells injected into her body by me, and her wound was healed by the Cure Water that I had to get. After the kind act I did for her,she owed me a favor in which she had to do anything for me. She had to become my Moemon. After traveling with us for a while, she had warmed up to me and my friends (except Blake and his Moemon).

Shadow: Used to belong to a Team Plasma Grunt. She has a mysterious past and won't tell anyone about her past, not even me.

Lily: A baby Moemon who is only cheerful around me and can't battle nor use attacks.

Catie: A Caterpie who has a thin layer of slime covering her body. Friends with Kara.

Kara: A Sawk who's punches and kicks are useless in a Moemon battle or even during training. Friends with Catie.


	55. Willow makes her appearance!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 41:** Willow makes her appearance! Jing threatens Willow!

Blake,Tara,Shana,Fumio,Rice,Angel,Shadow,and Tia were waiting for me to come back.

Blake: So what do we do now?

Fumio: (flirting smile) Am I the only one thinking "Pact"?

Tara: Am I the only one thinking "Wait until we get to a Moemon Center"?

Shana: (stares at the miasma seeping out of her hand) Am I the only one thinking "Oh my god,my hand, this poison is burning inside of me"?

Blake: Here. (handing Shana a Pecha Berry)

Shana ate the Pecha Berry, curing herself of the poison.

Shana: (hugs Blake) Thanks, master!

Blake: (smiling) No problem. So,we need to find Team Plasma, sound good?

Fumio: (sighs) Fine…

Tara: (smiling) Of course, master!

Shana: (shrugs) Sure.

Rice: Shouldn't we wait for Jing?

Tia: (agrees with Rice) Yeah, we should. We're going to need Jing's strength for this.

Shadow: (nods) Exactly! Master might be on his way!

?: I,however, have another idea.

The eight of them turned to the bushes, where a girl emerged from. The girl wore blue jean shorts that reached down to about a third of her thigh. She wore a white shirt that reached down to her shorts, and wore a black vest over her white shirt. She had dark brown hair that seemed to stick up behind her in a ponytail, that reached down to just past her neck. Two strips of hair went down the sides of her head,framing her cute face, her hair held in place by a white and pink hat. She also had bright blue eyes.

Girl: (glares at Blake) Hello, Aurore.

Blake: (confused) What? No, I'm Blake.

Girl: (doesn't believe him) No, I've got a picture of you right here. (holds up a picture)

Blake: Alright,listen, I don't want any trouble here…So I'm just gonna back up (about to back up).

Girl: No, you're not. (pulls a switch blade out of her shorts pocket)

Blake: (backs up into a tree) Whoa, why are we getting violent all of a sudden?

Girl: (approaching Blake) Aurore Reinhart. You took my father from me. You turned my mother into a wreck. You destroyed my family. And now you're gonna pay.

Rice: (steps in between them) Um,if I may, can I suggest something? This is something you have to hear.

Girl: (stops) You have 5 seconds.

Rice: (worried) (says quickly) He's not the guy you're looking for! Look at the picture more closely!

Angel: (yanks the picture out of the girl's hand) Now let's see what all of this about. (looks at the picture) (surprised yet speechless) Um...he looks like him, but...he's not Blake.

Blake: (takes the picture) Let me see. (eyes widen with surprise)

On the picture looked what could have been him in about ten years. The man had Blake's wavy brown hair, even Blake's piercing brown eyes. Every single feature looked exactly like Blake's.

Girl: (holding up the knife) Are you really so sure you're not the man who destroyed my family?

Blake: (holds up the picture) Wait, look at this picture! This guy's in his twenties! I'm just sixteen, it can't be me!

The girl took the picture,and looked at it, then back to Blake. Then back to the picture, then back to Blake.

Girl: …(sheepish smile) (scratches her head) Sorry about that!

Blake: (shocked) (exclaims) SORRY? You nearly killed me, and you're SORRY?

Girl: (stares at Blake)…I'm REALLY sorry.

Blake: (hits his head against the tree) Damn it.

Angel: (walks behind Blake) No,no,no. You have to do it harder. (grabs Blake's head) Like this!

Angel thrusted Blake's head into the tree, hard. The tree fell down to the ground. Blake was unconscious and looked like he was going to be out for quite a while.

Angel: (acts innocent) (throws Blake) Oops, must have done it too hard. (shrugs) Oh well.

Tia: (groans) (turns to Rice) Rice.

Rice: (sighs) I'm on it. (picks up Blake) Let's go. Jing will catch up with us later...Unless he went somewhere and won't be back for a while.

Girl: Wait, you're going to run off without me even introducing myself? I'm Willow. Willow Hildegarde. If you call me Hilda, I will cut your eye out of your head and feed it to you.

Tia: (yawns) Sorry but threats like those don't work on us anymore. I'm Tia.

Rice: (agrees) Yeah, we've heard way worse. I'm Rice. (points) The Audino that knocked Blake out is Angel. The Purrloin is Shadow. They belong to a friend of ours named Jing. He should be on his way shortly. (keeps pointing) That's Tara,Shana,Fumio,and the guy who was knocked out by Angel, his name is Blake. Well actually, his full name is Blake Hilbert.

Willow: Hilbert? (ponders) He wouldn't happen to be related to Kanone Hilbert, would he?

Tia: (nods) Yeah. Kanone is Blake's older brother.

Willow: (impressed) Whoa, seriously? That's so cool!

Tara: (talking to Tara) So what did this Aurore guy do, really?

Willow: (doesn't want to talk about it)…Can we not talk about it?

Shadow: (bows) Sorry, we won't ask. (thinking) She's just like me.

Rice: Alright, we'll be leaving now. We hope to meet you again soon.

Willow: (smiling) Oh I know we will.

Rice: (whispers) Let's get out of here before she tries something.

Rice and Tara ran and headed deeper into the forest.

Tara: (runs after them) (shouts) Wait up!

Shana,Angel,Shadow,and Fumio followed after them.

Me: (appears) I'm sorry but has three people and 4 Moemon pass by?

Willow: You mean a little girl,a guy whose name sounds like food,and a brown-haired guy? And with them was a Dewott,Servine,Audino,Purrloin,and a Whirlipede?

Me: Knowing that Blake caught that Whirlipede, then yes.

Willow: (points in the wrong direction on purpose) They went that way.

Me: (not smiling) (serious tone) Nice try, I'm not falling for it. (grabs her shirt and lifts her up) You tell me where my friends really are or else you'll find yourself at the end of my sword. By the way,I rarely make threats towards people, but I go through with what I say five-fold (ten-fold is too much and people will end up dead).

Willow reached into her pocket to pull out her pocket knife, but was surprised to see that it wasn't in there.

Me: (shows her pocket knife) Looking for this? I took it off of you while you were pointing in the wrong direction on purpose. So tell me now,and I won't repeat myself again, where are they? (growls)

Willow: (impressed) (smiles) Usually it's me threatening people, but it looks like I'm being threatened instead. I'm impressed. (offers) Maybe we could go out and have some lunch?

My stomach growled.

Me: (blushing) Nope. (turns back to being serious) Now tell me.

Willow: (points in the right direction) That way.

Me: (smiles) Good. (places her down and runs deeper into the forest)

Willow: (yells at me) Hey, what about my pocket knife?! (disappointed) Man. (puts her hands into her pockets) Huh?

She pulled out whatever was in her pocket. What she took out of her pocket was her pocket knife.

Willow: (surprised) How did he...? (shrugs) (chuckles) Mysterious, just like my...(sad) dad.

?: (watching from far away) Him and his friends are a threat, they must be eliminated.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Blake was sitting on a tree stump while everyone was next to him. Then, a Team Plasma Grunt appeared.

Team Plasma Grunt #1 (Guy): (runs up to them) Don't think I'm going to let you pass me! (pulls a Moeball off of his belt)

Blake: (gestures to the grunt) See? What did I tell you?

Tara: Fine,fine, you were right. You don't have to rub it in my face.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Team Seven Sins (Jigon,Greed,Guy,and Crona/Ragnarok) were in a forest, laying down on the branches (except Greed, he was somewhere in the forest).

Jigon: (calls out) Are you done yet, Greed?

Greed: (appears) (has a Moeball in his hand) Yep, but I had to knock her out though.

Jigon: As long as you didn't kill her or anything.

Greed had went and captured a Meowth. She had tried to outrun Greed, but it looks like he found her and captured her.

?: (on a branch underneath Jigon) (talking to Jigon) Daddy, I want to come up there!

The voice belonged to a small girl who was wearing a short yellow dress,blue gloves,and small yellow boots. She also had dark blue eyes, and gold hair that reached down to her where her chin is located (like at the top of the neck or something like that).

Jigon: Jolt,no,stay there.

Jolt: (didn't hear Jigon) I'm coming up!

Long Galvantula-like arms appeared from Toto's back.

Jolt: (grabs onto the tree) Here I come, daddy!

Jolt quickly climbed up the tree and onto the branch that Jigon was laying on.

Jolt: (hugs Jigon) Daddy, I love you!

Jigon: (hugs her back) And I love you too, Toto. (thinking) Ugh,I can't influence her even if I want to. (sighs) She's like a daughter that doesn't want to leave your side.

Ragnarok: Aww, when are we going to do something fun like blow up towns or something like that?

Jigon: When I say so. Besides, we do that every time. It's time we took a vacation. Just relax, that's all. (looks at Jolt) (thinking) That woman I received Jolt from was weird. She just gave me a Moeball and disappeared right before I looked up.

Jolt was now sleeping on Jigon's stomach, dreaming about playing with Jigon.

* * *

**Next:** Acquiring the Dragonite Skull back! Gorm of the Seven Sages!

* * *

The reason it took me so long to get to where they were while be revealed on the next chapter. What we're doing is altering the Future. When we come to the same world that we've been to,we could either match the events that happened because of us last time, or we could let the events happen without us having to change any of that. In Espeon of Shadows' fic,Willow develops a crush on Blake,but because of our appearance, the Future is being altered a little.

So instead, Willow is interested in me (shivers). And now, someone sees me and my friends (actually me) as a threat to the Future. Once I become the replacement Doctor,if we know what's going to happen in the future of that world we've been to,we could either match the events that happened because of us last time, or we could let the events happen without us having to change any of that.

But we can't change the events that we caused a little, not even a bit, or else Time and Space in that world will begin to collapse (I'm being serious, that will happen). The only way to fix it is with the TARDIS. Me and Ananta added an "Emergency button" if something like that might happen. The TARDIS will be able to fix Time and Space by fixing the events, but the downside is that everyone's (except all the teams) memories of us will be erased.

It'll be like we've never been in their life before and all the things we've done will be all gone.

* * *

**Fun Fact:** When someone joins a team and puts on a watch that is issued to them, it'll be like signing over your Past and Future. Meaning that their Past and Future will be erased, like they never existed. They won't disappear,it's just that, there won't be a Past version of them and no Future version of them. That person will still exist,but only as the Present.

That person will still be in everyone's (of that world) memories even though they won't exist in the Past and Future. It's hard for people to give it all up just to join a team. If we come back to that world we'll be transported back to when things began (like such as,if Inuyasha joined somewhere between Episode 1 and whatever,and we came back to that world, we'll be transported back to Episode 1 when the events began; by the way,there's no Past or Future us,there's only just us, as in ourselves; it's all time-whimey, you won't understand anyway).


	56. Acquiring the Dragonite Skull back!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows. A new team will be revealed on this chapter.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 42:** Acquiring the Dragonite Skull back! A new team makes their appearance! Gorm of the Seven Sages!

Angel: (dusts her hands off) That was too easy.

Angel and Shadow had easily defeated the Team Plasma Grunt's Moemon.

Shadow: Way too easy.

Shana: (scoffs) I could have done it a bit faster.

Shadow: (holds up her nails) I'm sorry, do you want to die? (creepy smile and tone) Because I can see that you have a death wish!

Shana: (sweatdrops) (turns around) Um,ah, no.

Grunt #1: (smirks) You might have defeated me, but I managed to slow you down! Good bye and good luck, brat! (runs away)

Shadow: ...Weirdo.

Rice: (slightly agrees) Actually, he's much weirder than weird.

Shadow: Mm-hmm.

Blake: Alright, it looks like we do have to move forwards…(sits up)

They then headed deeper into the forest. As they were going deeper into the forest, a Team Plasma Grunt came up to them.

Grunt #2: (smiling) So, you made it this far! I'll hold you here so my friends can get-(interrupted)

Angel punched the guy in the jaw while having a bored expression. The grunt fell to the ground, unconscious.

Blake: (smiling) I was about to punch him, but at least I don't have to-(interrupted)

Angel had punched Blake in the jaw as well (held back a little). Blake fell to the ground, holding his jaw in pain.

Angel: (angry expression) Shut up, Blake. I'm still angry at you for what you did.

Blake: (gets up) Didn't I say that I was sorry!

Angel: (cracks her knuckles) I still won't forgive you. You better sleep with one eye open because I'll strike you when you'll least expect it.

Blake: (scared) (pale) Um...um...um...eh...

Tia: (sighs) Let's go on ahead.

Blake: (still scared of Angel) (agrees) Yeah...let's go now. (walks away)

Everyone followed after him. After trekking through the forest a little,another grunt appeared in front of them, this time a woman.

Blake: I can't hit a girl!

Rice: (agrees with Blake) Me either!

Tia: (sighs) Cowards.

Tia dashed towards the grunt and punched her in the stomach, sending her flying into a tree.

Tia: (blows her fist) Come on, let's continue on ahead.

They ran past the woman and made it to the end of the forest. There was a Team Plasma Grunt that was holding a skull in his hands.

Blake: Alright,give us back the skull, and no one has to be hurt.

Shadow: Except you. You'll be in the Hospital, for days.

Grunt #3: (shouts) Never! Go, Patrat! (tosses out a Moeball)

A Patrat emerged from the Moeball.

?: Hello, there.

In front of the Patrat was a girl who had black eyes,neck length green hair,red antennas,and was wearing a green shirt and green shorts.

?: (talking to the Patrat) (smiles cutely) I'm Caterpie. Do you want to be my friend? (holds out her hand)

Patrat: (smiles) Sure.

Patrat then extended her hand towards the Caterpie's hand, not knowing that she had a glint in her eye. Patrat then shook hands with the Caterpie. But then, she had a look of shock as she took her hand out of the handshake.

Patrat: (looks at her hand) Aaah, what the hell is this?! Is this slime!? (disgusted) That is disgusting!

?: Don't you dare talk about my friend like that!

Patrat didn't see a foot speeding towards her. When Patrat turned to face where that voice was coming, she was too late. She was then kicked in the face and was sent flying and crashing into the ground a few feet away from the grunt. It was revealed that the foot belonged to a Sawk. The girl was wearing a white gi with a black belt tied around the waist area,had shoulder length blue hair,and bright blue eyes.

Sawk: (serious) (yells) Anyone who talks to her like that, (points at her chest) has to answer to me!

Caterpie: (smiles) Thanks, Kara.

Kara: (smirks) You're welcome, Catie.

The grunt then returned his Patrat.

Grunt #3: (shouts) Go, Sandile! (tosses out a Moeball)

A Sandile emerged from the Moeball. The Sandile wore a tan and black striped shirt and tan shorts,and had tan hair down to her neck, a small tan tail sticking out of her back. She had charcoal grey eyes that were hidden behind sunglasses, and a toothy smile.

?: Water Gun!

?: Water Pulse!

A well-aimed Water Gun hit Sandile, drenching her in water. Next, she was hit by a Water Pulse that came out of nowhere. Sandile then fell to the ground unconscious while soaking wet. Two girls landed onto the ground in front of the group. One of them was wearing a pink dress,had a long pink tail with a white tip, and pink hair that went down to her neck. She also had black eyes,a calm look on her face,black glasses,and she was reading a book. The other girl wore a red dress with a yellow trim and white sleeves,had messy yellow hair down to her neck,and black eyes.

? (Magikarp): Eyqu (sounds like IQ), that was a beautiful attack!

Eyqu (Slowpoke): (looks up from her book) Your's was beautiful as well, Maya.

Grunt #3: Return…(returns his Sandile) Go, Patrat! (throws a Moeball)

A Patrat emerged from the Moeball. The Patrat then started charging at Eyqu and Maya. All of a sudden,there was a blue outline surrounding the Patrat. Patrat was suddenly lifted up into the air.

?: (somewhere in the forest) (using Psychic) Now, Didi.

Didi: (running towards the Patrat) Loud and clear, Lotus! Sucker Punch!

Didi's entire fist was glowing purple. Then,she punched Patrat in the stomach, who then fell unconscious and was thrown onto the ground. The girl than stopped next to Maya. She was wearing a brown shirt with the sleeves rolled up,blue overalls,and an orange helmet. She also had brown hair and brown eyes.

Grunt #3: Return…(returning the Patrat) No, I can't believe I lost! (becoming depressed) So our dream…Our King's dream…It can't come true…

Blake: (smiling) (walks over to the grunt) Right. (takes the skull from the grunt's hands)

?: (appears) I wouldn't say that.

They turned around and saw an elderly man walking up to them. He wore brown robes and had a brown hat, and a small white beard.

?: I am Gorm of the Seven Sages.

Grunt #3: (exclaims) Gorm! (apologizes) I am sorry, but the skull that we worked so hard to steal was taken from me so easily…

Gorm: (kind smile) It's fine. This is not the skull of the legendary dragon we seek. (turns to Blake) But I will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it. We will fix it so you never interfere with us again.

After Gorm said that,Burgh walked up to join in on the fun. Including the rest of Team Straw Hat.

Burgh: (smiling) Sorry,but I heard the Bug Moemon were getting worked up, so I just had to see what the fun was.

Shinobu: We came as soon as we noticed that you guys haven't come back.

Cheren: Blake! (runs up to them with Lenora following him) I managed to bring Lenora! So what's going on here?

Blake: This guy seems to be the big boss.

?: (somewhere in the forest) Actually Blake, he's not the boss of Team Plasma.

Everyone turned to where the voice was coming from. The person who the voice belongs to came out from the forest was none other than me. There was a girl (whose height was at my chest) who had dirty,black hair down to her neck, and jet black eyes filled with happiness. She wore a dirty and slightly torn maid outfit with whitish-grayish lace,and had pale, pale skin with spots of dirt on it.

Angel and Shadow: (relieved) Master!

Rice and Tia: Jing!

Shinobu: (relieved) I thought something happened to you!

Me: Actually, I went for a walk.

Blake: (talking to me) So what do you mean, he's not the boss?

Me: (sighs) He's one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. There are actually 2 leaders of Team Plasma. One of them is Ghetsis,while the other is something you'll only have to find out for yourself.

Gorm: Your friend speaks the truth. Which means he's now a threat to our king's plan as well. The odds are a little against us now. So we will make our retreat!

Cheren: (exclaims) Hey, we're not going to just let you walk away! (about to stop them)

Lenora: (talking to Cheren) Hold off on it. We got the skull back. We don't know how many more of those guys are out there, so we should probably let him go.

Cheren: (growls) Fine…

Gorm: (cryptic tone) Our King is waiting for you, Blake Hilbert. (walks away with the grunt)

Lenora: Well,they are quick at running way, aren't they?

Me: (sighs) It's because you guys won't chase them. Why do I even bother, Lotus? I mean seriously.

Lotus only shrugged. She then grabbed my hand and blushed.

Burgh: (smiling) Oh,and speaking of waiting for you, I'd just like to say that I too am awaiting your challenge. Lenora told me you're Kanone's little brother, and I can't help but become excited at the prospect of battling you.

Burgh walked off towards the main road, which Blake finally noticed was less than a few yards away.

Lenora: Well, I need to head back to my gym as well. (taking the skull from Blake) See you around, kids! (walks off down the main road in the opposite direction)

Cheren: Alright, so who's gonna challenge the gym first? I think the only fair thing to do is to play a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors.

Blake: (agrees with Cheren) (nods) Yeah, you're right. (eyes widen) Hey, Bianca!

Cheren: Where? (turns around to see no one there)

Tara,exasperated by his stupidity, rolled her eyes and released a vine from her sleeve. The vine arched over a tree branch and wrapped around Cheren's body, lifting him into the air. She tied the vine down on one of the tree roots, and turned away.

Cheren: (exclaims at Blake) Blake, this isn't fair!

Cheren was hanging about five feet off the ground. Blake simply chuckled,smirked,and waved good-bye to Cheren, turning and walking towards the exit of the forest with us following him.

Me: (turns to Angel) Angel.

Whack!

Blake: (being dragged by Tara) (holding his stomach in pain) Oh come on, I said I was sorry! You still haven't forgiven me yet!?

Me: (smiles) I do now. Also, that was for being a jerk to Cheren.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The figure that was watching me before was now in front of three people. One of them was a girl with short blonde hair tied in a bun,blue eyes,light skin,and a few freckles. She was also wearing an Italian dress that was blue at the top,white in the middle,and red at the bottom,and blue sandals, her name is Juliet (Age: 12). The next one had long (longer than long),spiky black hair (it wasn't blocking his eyes) with red beads in them,black soulless eyes,lightish-darkish skin (skin used to be light),and was wearing a dark,torn version of Ash's Unova clothes,and green boots, his name was or used to be known as Ash Ketchum but now he's known as Midnight Soul (Age: 10). The third one was wearing some blue and white shirt and pants,red fingerless gloves,and white shoes. He also has green eyes,light skin,and red hair, his name is Thomas Madeline (his grandfather,father,and even him had to live with the name) the Third (Age: 14).

Juliet: You can't escape. The only thing you have to do is battle Thomas.

Midnight: (emotionless tone) Yeah.

Thomas: A two-on-two battle using our strongest Moemon. Unless...(smirks) you're scared? I know that running away while hurt you and your Moemons' pride. So you have no choice to battle me.

?: Fine, if you want to battle me so badly.

Thomas: (takes out two Moeballs) If I win,you have to join our team. If you win, we'll leave you alone. Do we have a deal?

?: (nods) If you hold your end of the deal, then I'll hold the end of mine.

Moemon #1: (serious) If you don't we'll teach you a lesson if you try to trick us.

Moemon #2: It means that we'll destroy you all!

Thomas: Too bad, but I had a feeling you might send out Moemon like those. So I caught one of each type for when you might have a variety of Moemon. (throws Moeballs) End this quickly for the name of Team Alpha!

* * *

**Next:** Skyarrow Bridge! Making it to Castelia City and meeting a weird person!

* * *

**Flashback Starts**

I was at the Diglett Tunnel because I heard the joke Blake made about me. Even though it was a joke, he shouldn't have kidded around like that. He said, "If Jing captures weird Moemon, then he's a weirdo himself." So I decided to clear my head and go to the Kanto Region.

Me: (sitting on the ground depressed) (sighs) Oh well.

?: You freak! You should be liking dirt like our kind but instead you don't like it. Not only that, but you don't want to get captured by a Moemon Trainer so you defeat their Moemon by controlling the walls of the cave!

There were three girls who looked exactly the same except with different hairstyles. All three of them were wearing a brown shirt with the sleeves rolled up,blue overalls,and an orange helmet. They also had brown hair (all three of them had a different hair style from each other) and their eye color was different from each other.

Me: (stands up) (pasts the dirt off) Looks like she needs help.

Moemon #1: You call yourself a Diglett?! We don't like you! (throws mud at the girl)

Moemon #2: (throws mud at girl as well) Yeah! You better become like everyone or else we'll have to keep doing this to you!

Me: (in front of them) Excuse me.

My appearance spooked them.

Me: (smiles) You better leave her alone and be nice to her. It's not nice to bully Moemon especially one of your own kind. (opens my eyes) (glares at them) Do you understand?

Diglett #1 and #2: (nods) Y-Y-Yes.

Me: (smiles) Good, now go.

Diglett #1: (digs) I'm out of here!

Diglett #1 dug underground.

Digglet #2: (digs as well) Wait for me!

Digglet #2 also digged underground.

Me: (turns to Diglett #3) Are you okay?

Diglett #3: (shy) Y-yes.

Me: Well my name is Jing. Why were they picking on you?

Diglett #3: (sad) It's because I don't like to dig or dirt. I want to stay clean but instead they threw mud balls at me for being a clean freak. (tears in her eyes) They also say mean things to me as well.

Me: (bends down) (wipes tears from her eyes) Hey, don't cry. You're much special than all of them. I know it because it's true. Just look at your eyes.

Diglett #3: (confused) My eyes? What about my eyes?

Me: They show your soul. They show me that you're pure like the Earth itself.

Diglett #3: (flattered) (blushing) Well...You see...

Me: Do you want to come along with me? (holds out a Moeball)

Diglett #3: (speechless) Um...(taps the Moeball)

Me: (chuckles) (pockets the Moeball) Now to the Ruins of Alph. But first I'll go fishing.

When I went fishing, I fished up Maya and Eyqu.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Next, it's Lotus.

* * *

**Flashback Starts**

I was inside one of the rooms of the Ruins of Alph.

Me: (looks around) Hmm. (checks my watch) Better hurry. I have to get back to the forest in 2 minutes before they reach the end of the forest. I'll need to help them out.

I could only explore the ruins above. The ones below were sealed up with really hard stone. No Moemon could get through there.

Me: (arrives at a room) (sniffs) All but one left the ruins below. I can smell small traces of salt which can only come from tears. Meaning that she's down there, still alive but sad. (looks at my watch) (shrugs) I can be late if I want to. (walks outside)

BOOOOOM!

There was a hole that lead to the inside of the ruins down below.

Me: (extends my arms) Got to get her quickly before anybody comes.

I sent my arms and hands to go and grab the girl (my arms and hands were still connected to my body thanks to a rope made of metal, allowing me to control them at a distance). With my sense of smell, I directed my arms and hands towards the girl (I was smelling where the tears were coming from, which was a puddle of tears). A few seconds later, I then felt like I grabbed a body. I retracted my arms, causing the rope to start retracting into my shoulders.

Me: (pulling) Come on, come on!

Finally, my arms and hands reattached back to my shoulder. In my arms was a girl who had dirty,black hair down to her neck, and jet black eyes filled with sadness. She wore a dirty and slightly torn maid outfit with whitish-grayish lace,and had pale, pale skin with spots of dirt on it. There were tears coming from her eyes as she was crying about something. She looked up at me and attempted to use a Psychic attack but she was too weak.

Me: (wipes her tears away) Don't worry, don't cry little one. You're okay now. (chew some fruit) (opens her mouth) Here's something that'll make you happy.

I transferred the chewed up fruit into her mouth through a kiss (if you thought I spit the food into her mouth while her mouth was wide open, I will so punch you). Then, she started smiling. The fruit I chewed and put into her mouth was a fruit of happiness (I'll have to check every Toriko episode just to see which ingredient it was).

Me: (smiles) (takes out a Moeball) You're unique, so I'm going to let you be happy with me. (tosses the Moeball onto her)

The Moeball sucked her in and I caught her.

Me: (checks my watch) I hope that those traps I put in the forest will slow them down. (runs at a high-speed)

I had placed some traps in the forest for Blake and Team Plasma to distract them. The traps worked and slowed them down until I arrived there (I was busy with fishing and going to the Ruins of Alph).

* * *

**The members of Team Alpha:**

**Thomas Madeline the Third: **A rich kid from an alternate Pokémon world. He was being spoiled by his mother (he was the youngest of all 6 of his siblings). His mother didn't want him to be a glutton for sweets, so she had some scientists create a small device and implant it into his tongue that'll alter his taste buds. Every time he would try to have a sweet,the device would change his taste buds,creating a bitter flavor in his taste buds, preventing from eating the sweet and make him not want it (this also includes things that are sour like Lemon Meringue Pie or Lemonade). He then met Hakama and he was inspired by him to create a good team (he was working solo at the time).

Once the teams were sent to an alternate Pokémon world,he was in the Unova Region, he met Burgundy and they fell in love with each other. They would date each other and have sex with each other (on occasions). Once he made it to Burgundy's house, he saw a horrible sight. Burgundy was having sex with Cilan. He then founded out she was cheating on him (she would have sex with Cilan when they were not busy or when Burgundy wasn't on a date with Thomas).

It was revealed that Burgundy was pregnant (he founded it out when he used a pregnancy test on her without Burgundy knowing) and he talked to her saying that he knows what she did and that he wants to break up with her. Brugundy apologized saying that she loved him but Thomas didn't want to hear what she says and he left (Burgundy was crying after he left). He then decided to create an evil team but instead he decided to make the team both good and evil (he'll recruit good and evil people).

*Fun Fact about Thomas: He's not interested in having a relationship yet.

**Midnight Soul: **He was once known as Ash Ketchum. After waking up he found himself in a world known as the Digital World. He met Team Straw Hat and became friends with them. He then became friends with a Female Black Gatomon and became her partner and acquired a Rainbow colored Digivice.

He then met the 1st and 2nd series Digidestined (after the events with Oikawa and MaloMyotismon). He started dating Kari, making Davis jealous (he would beat up Davis every time he tried to fight Ash). Once he reached Kari's house and sent Black Gatomon to go see if Kari is in her room. Wen Black Gatomon came back, he was told that Kari was cheating on him with T.K. (she was having sex with T.K. in her room). His anger clouded him, filling his heart with darkness. His Digivice color changed from a Rainbow and into a Dark Rainbow (dark color of all 7 colors).

He attacked the Digital World and lost. Using a Digimon that he created that has the power of time, he sent himself and us (all the other teams were dragged along because of their Time Gear cards) into the Future. Then he dated Rika (after the D-Reaper event) (cheated on him with Takato) then Jeri (cheated on him with Henry) and attacked the Digital World again and lost again. We went to the Future and he dated Zoe (after she and her friends were sent out of the Digital World) who then cheated on him with Takuya, he attacked the Digital World again and lost again (see the pattern?).

Sent through the Future again, he dated Nanami (after the Digital World and the Earth was prevented from colliding with each other) (cheated on him with Yoshino (surprised huh?)). He went to the Future again (he couldn't go to the Digital World since the boundary line between both worlds was closed) and dated Angie and she cheated on him with Mikey. He attacked the Digital World again (it was getting really annoying for us and was getting on our nerves since we had to help him every time) and lost. Then, he attacked all the Digidestined by bringing them all through time (their Future selves) and lost. Then,suddenly, the darkness in his heart transformed him by altering his appearance (check way above).

He renamed himself Midnight Soul and escaped before the Digidestined tried to help and get him to turn into a good guy. He then met Thomas who felt the same way and had went through the same thing as Ash. After being convinced by Thomas, he joined Team Alpha as the Mechanic.

*Fun Fact about Midnight: It's been said that he's interested in Thomas and might have a crush on him.

**Juliet (based her off of JulietM23): **A famous singer from Italy, France. All she wanted to do was settle down. But she really loved to sing. She was tired of boys who we're perverts and/or crazed fans.

Then, she met Thomas (the leader) and he gave her advice. Seeing how he really cared and was not a pervert or a crazed fan, she developed a crush on him and started stalking him (it was getting annoying for him). Before the teams were about to leave, she asked him to join his team. After some thinking he said yes.

Juliet became an honorary member of Team Alpha. She's the Archeologist of Team Alpha (she used to be the Navigator but then she became interested in Archeology, she's still a singer.)

*Fun Fact about Juliet: She still has a crush on Thomas.


	57. Skyarrow Bridge!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows. I know that I caught lots of Moemon, which means that there's a lot of them that I'll need to make a pact with. So,for the next chapter I'll be having a pact with each of my Moemon (except Lily) in alphabetical order:

Angel/Audino

Catie/Caterpie

Didi/Diglett

Eyqu/Slowpoke

Kara/Sawk

Lotus/Unown

Maya/Magikarp

Shadow/Purrloin

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 43:** Skyarrow Bridge! Making it to Castelia City! Blake meets a weird person!

Tara: (super excited) (smiling) So, are we going to Castelia City?

We (with my other Moemon) had just walked out of Pinwheel Forest, and were almost close to Castelia City.

Blake: Yeah, why are you so excited?

Tara: (still excited) Remember what you said? Castelia City has huge skyscrapers that shoot up as far as the eyes can see!

Blake: (chuckles) Oh yeah, I did tell you that!

Tara: (pumped to the max) I can't wait! I want to see the skyscrapers! They'll be so cool!

Blake: (remembers) (talking to Fumio) Oh,Fumio, I almost forgot! (takes a Moeball off of his belt) Here, check this out!

Blake pressed the button on the Moeball. Mini emerged from her Moeball, looking tired.

Mini: (still tired) (yawns) Onii-chan…

Blake: Hey,Mini, here's the newest addition to our team! (gestures to Fumio)

Fumio waved shyly at Mini.

Mini: (half asleep stupor) Oh, a Poison-type…I've got something for you…

Mini conked out again and laid on the ground, snoring.

Gash: Geesh, how much sleep does she need anyway?

Tia: Looks like lots.

Blake: (giggles) Can't keep this girl awake. (returns Mini to her Moeball) (goes into his backpack) Anyways, I think this is what she was talking about.

Blake pulled a necklace out of his backpack, and handed it to Fumio. The necklace was a simple thread, threaded through a large violet fang-looking thing.

Fumio: (blushing) Oh, a Poison Barb! It boosts the power of poison moves! For me, master? Really?

Blake: (smiling) Of course! I take good care of my girls.

Shana: (smirks) Way to NOT sound like a pimp. I'm just kidding, master.

Angel: (punches Shana on the head) (grabs Shana by her shirt) (glaring angrily) Don't you ever say words like that in front of Lily ever again! Do you understand me?!

Shana: (scared) Um...

Angel: (getting even more angry) (shakes Shana by her shirt) (repeats herself) DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME?!

Shana: (gulps) Yes, I promise I won't do it again.

Angel: (drops Shana on the ground) Good. (walks away)

Shana: (stands up) (mutters under her breath) Hard ass.

Angel: (yells at Shana) I heard that!

Shana was scared for her life. We were in front of a large two-story building.

Tara: (looks around excitedly) Castelia City?

Blake: (ushers them) Not quite.

We went inside the building and moved past the large blue counter and the huge electronic billboard, and out through the electronic glass doors.

Shana: (confused) Master, what is that exactly?

They were staring at a large bridge that arched up into the sky, heading towards the skyline. The bridge was a smooth and sleek white shape, and stretched up in a steep incline.

Blake: (matter-of-fact tone) Skyarrow Bridge. It connects Nacrene City to Castelia City.

Tara: (face goes pale)…And we have to walk across it

Blake: (nods) That's a big yes.

We began the long trek across the bridge,Shana followed at a distance since she was scared of Angel, while Tara and Fumio grumbled and followed after us.

Kara: (yells at Tara and Fumio) Quit your grumbling and don't walk so slow, or else!

Tara and Fumio stopped grumbling and was sweatdropping.

Tara: (whispers) Man, and I thought Angel was crazy.

Angel: (turns to Tara and Fumio) I'm sorry but do you want to repeat what you're whispering about to me?

Tara: (sweatdrops) No, I'm good.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We've walked for a long time. In fact, the sun was setting by the time we had reached the long walk down. While we were walking, my Moemon (including Angel (who used a fake story) and Shadow) explained how did they met me and what's special about them.

Lotus: My kind abandoned me because (hesitating)...Well...(feeling embarrassed) I can't use my ability Levitate.

Marucho: (confused) I thought all Unown were able to use their ability Levitate.

Lotus: (feeling sad) I'm the only one of my kind who can't use it.

Fumio: (pats Lotus's shoulder) Aww, don't feel bad. Maybe you don't know how to use your ability. Maybe you should try something else you're better at.

Lotus: (smiles) Thanks. (reads Fumio's mind)

Fumio: (thinking) (laughing) She must be useless if she can't use her ability Levitate. No wonder they abandoned her inside the ruins.

Lotus: (angry) Not funny, Fumio. (punches Fumio in the stomach)

Fumio fell down on the walkway, clutching her stomach.

Me: (talking to Fumio) You should have known that Lotus is a "Psychic"-type Moemon. (sighs) I'll drag her. (grabs Fumio and drags her) This is really getting old.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Tara: (stops walking) (amazed) Whoa…(stares out over the Castelia City skyline)

There were enormous skyscrapers that stretched up into the air. They were some 60-70 story buildings that jutted up into the sky, the sun making it an amazing sight.

Blake: (smiling) What a view…

The sun set behind the skyscrapers,painting a colored picture in the sky, illuminating the large city.

Tara: (talking to Blake) You were right…(hugs Blake) It is an amazing sight, master.

Blake: So does that make up for me making you walk a few miles here to see it?

Tara: (nods) A little, yeah. I'm still a little upset, though.

Shana: (excited) Alright, guys, let's race down the bridge!

Tara: (complains) Come on, no…

Fumio: Hey, it'll be fun! (giggles) I'll beat all of you!

Tara: (shrugs) Alright, sure. I feel imbued with power from that sunset!

Shana: (talking to Blake) You in, master? I bet I'll win!

Blake: Alright. (returns all three of them to their Moeballs)

After Angel punched him in the head and Kara kicked him in the back, he sent out Tara,Shana,and Fumio from their Moeballs.

Me: (smiles) Chu,Eve,and Angel, why don't you three have a race with them?

After I said that, all six of them ran down the bridge. While they were running, we took a nice, leisurely stroll down the bridge.

Inuyasha: Um, Jing.

Me: Something wrong, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Won't they try to kill each other over an argument of which group won the race?

Me: (laughs) Like they'll ever do that. (talking to Blake) Right, Blake?

Blake: (laughs) Right.

We both laughed for a few seconds and then looked at each other.

Me: (wondering) You don't think...?

Blake: Pbfft, yeah right.

We laughed weakly for a few seconds.

Me: (takes Lily off my head) Shinobu,could you hold Lily for a sec, would you please?

Shinobu: (grabs Lily) Um, sure. What for?

Me and Blake both started running down the bridge at a high-speed. We then ran into the connecting building between the bridge and Castelia City. We saw that all 6 of them were waiting for us.

Chu: (turns to us) Something wrong, Jing?

Me: (laughs) For a minute there, we thought you guys were going to fight over who won the race.

Angel: (turns to me) We actually did. (points) Take a look, master.

Me and Blake: (turns) Huh?

We saw that Tara,Shana,and Fumio were unconscious with a bump on the back of their heads.

Eve: We had to hold back, so we knocked them unconscious.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

After waking up Tara,Shana,and Fumio we left the building through the glass doors and were in Castelia City.

Tara: (amazed) Whoa! It looked cool from the sky,but from the ground, it's just amazing!

The sun had finished setting,and the buildings were covered in a curtain of darkness, the streetlamps illuminating the streets.

Didi: (agrees) Yeah, towns and cities are more amazing when it's nighttime.

Lily: (on my head again) Daddy, it looks beautiful.

Me: (smiles) I know, Lily.

Blake: So, we need to find somewhere to sleep. And because hotels here cost a small fortune, it looks like camping out for us.

Shana: I don't think so. (points to a sign)

Blake: (reads) No camping or other activities that would prevent this city from draining your pockets of all the money you have. Juuuuust great.

Eyqu: (looks up from her book) It seems that this town's sin is Greed.

Me: (jokes) What's next, paying a fine for breathing?

Everyone laughed.

Blake: (stops laughing) So we should probably find somewhere to sleep.

Me: (turns to Blake) Why don't you take a walk? We'll get the rooms at the Moemon Center. (walks away)

Everyone (except Blake and his Moemon) followed me to the Moemon Center.

?: Child of destiny.

The four of them turned and saw a figure walking up to them. The dark robed figure wore a black cloth wrapped around their face, and wore a black robe over their entire body so as impossible to make out what lay beneath. Poking out from the cloth wrapped around the figure's face were two eyes,soft yet sad, staring down at them. The figure held a wooden staff in their hand, a white crystal with a yellow center was embedded at the top. They had six more staffs tied to their back, each embedded with a crystal of a different color.

Blake: Who are you?

?: (stares into Blake's eyes) I can see it in your eyes…I remember that look. You are someone who never gives into despair. To symbolize your resolve, I want to give you this. (holds their hand out)

Their hand was gloved in a black glove, with black bandages wrapped around their arm. In their hand was a white stone with a yellow center. Blake took the stone from their hand.

?: It is the Shine Stone. Farewell. (turns around and walks away)

The figure vanished like the darkness.

Tara: …Well that was weird.


	58. Four Pacts in One Chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

**Note #1:** Instead of having Pacts with all of my Moemon, I'll have a Pact with only 3 of my Moemon since it'll save time.

**Note #2:** The three Moemon that I'm going to have a Pact with are Angel,Catie,and Didi.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 44:** Four Pacts in One Chapter!

Blake: Well, that was weird. Anyway, we need to find a place to sleep for the night…

The four of them walked down the dimly lit streets, keeping packed together in a small group.

Fumio: Hey,master, can we find the Moemon Center? (presses up against Blake) I'm feeling really anxious, and I want to make a pact…

Tara: (argues) No! You can't!

Shana: (smiling) Tara, we have to be mature about this. We have no choice but to let Fumio make a pact with master.

The irritation on Shana's face was exuding like Fumio's poison as she glared a venomous smile at Fumio.

Fumio: (immune to their anger) Alright then. Let's go, okay master?

After walking through the streets, they had arrived at Castelia City. They then went inside the Moemon Center.

Inuyasha: (talking to Blake) Hey Blake, what took you so long? Everyone is in their rooms now. (hands him his key) Here, here's the key to your room.

Blake: (grabs the key) Thanks. (walks to the counter) (talking to Nurse Joy) (smiling) Hello. I'd like to leave these two here to be healed. (returns Tara and Shana to their Moeballs)

Nurse Joy: (takes the two Moeballs) Of course.

Blake: Oh, and Mini too. (hands Mini's Moeball to Nurse Joy)

Fumio: (holds onto Blake's arm) Alright, let's go!

Blake walked into one of the empty rooms, locking the door behind him.

* * *

**1st Lemon**

Fumio: (blushing) So,um, what do I do? I've never done this sort of thing before…

Blake: (smiling) Leave it to me. I know just what to do.

Fumio: Alright, I'm in your hands.

Fumio's smile then turned a little more smirk-y than it had been before.

Fumio: (smirks) And soon enough, it'll be the other way around…

Blake: (smiling suspiciously) Are you sure this is your first time doing something like this?

Fumio: (smiling) Yeah, but Pinwheel Forest is like the number one place people have sex that's not a building. So while I've never ACTUALLY had sex, I have a pretty good idea of what to do.

Blake: Alright, let's go then. (takes his jacket off)

He pulled his black shirt off, revealing his bare chest. Blake placed his hands on Fumio's shoulders and pushed her onto the bed.

Fumio: (exclaims) (blushing) Uwah!

She opened her mouth and bit down on Blake's shoulder, injecting her venom into Blake's body.

Blake: (exclaims) Holy crap! (stares at the poison seeping into his body)

Blake pulled back from her, holding his shoulder. Fumio sit up, shocked.

Fumio: (exclaims) I…I'm sorry! (blushing) I…I just got to excited and…

Blake: (holds his shoulder) No…it's okay…It…barely hurts.

Fumio: (frantic tone) Well,I think I should take my clothes off, right?

She pulled her dress up over her shoulders, standing in front of Blake wearing nothing but her long striped socks.

Blake: (mesmerized) Beautiful…(walks towards Fumio)

Blake grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her down onto the bed.

Fumio: (confused)…Master?

Blake: (stares at Fumio) (blushing) You look so beautiful…

He pulled his jeans down, his dick pressing up against Fumio's thigh. He thrust against her thigh, grinding their hips together.

Fumio: (exclaims) (blushing) Master, aren't you moving a little quickly?

Blake: (still blushing) I can't help it...You're just so amazing…(licks at Fumio's neck)

Blake kissed the nape of her neck repeatedly as Fumio moaned into his shoulder, scraping her fingernails across his back, drawing red lines across it.

Blake: (whispers into Fumio's ear) I'm going to put it in now…

He thrusted up against her thighs, until he rubbed up against her soaking lips that were dripping with the clear fluid from her pussy. Blake thrust up inside of her, piercing through her hymen.

Fumio: (screams) AH! AH! (squirms underneath Blake's body)

The pain of losing her virginity surged through her body. She clenched down on his dick repeatedly as she flailed beneath him. Blake lowered his hands down her back, squeezing her ass to give himself better leverage. He thrust inside of her even faster, Fumio moaning out into his chest. Blake soon found something better to get leverage from. He wrapped his hands around the two violet-black antennae sticking out from just above her ass, and thrust inside of her even faster. The sensation of her antennae being squeezed down on sent Fumio over the edge as she sprayed her juices out on Blake. Blake continued to thrust into her without restraint,Fumio's small back arching against the bed,her body exhausted from the sex, but overly stimulated by the feeling of pleasure that touching her antennae gave her.

Fumio: (moans) I'm gonna cum again…(face flushed with sweat)

Blake was thrusting into her like a piston.

Fumio: How can you…have so much energy?

Blake: I don't know…

Blake grinded against her hips each time he thrusted into her. He then took things up a level. Blake pulled out all the way,and then thrust as deep in as he could in one thrust, repeating the action. Tremors shot through Fumio's body again, causing her to shake in ecstasy as she sprayed her juices down his dick.

Blake: (grunts) I'm gonna cum…(thrusts deep inside of Fumio)

He continued to thrust as he shot semen inside of her tight and moist cunt,and even after cumming he continued to thrust inside of her, driving her to orgasm again. He came inside of her repeatedly for what felt like hours, before his body became exhausted and collapsed on top of her.

Fumio: (exhausted) (moans) Master…

Blake: Yeah?

Fumio: (tired) I should have mentioned this, but I do have one venom that increases arousal and energy…I think that was what I injected to you before…

Blake: (surprised) (turns his head) Really?

Fumio: (nods) Yeah…(apologizes) Sorry…

Blake: (shrugs) It's cool. That's a really awesome poison you got there.

Fumio: (flushed face) Thanks.

Blake: No problem. (falls asleep)

Blake hugged Fumio's body for warmth.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

I was in my room talking to my Moemon.

Me: Alright then, we'll be going in alphabetical order. You girls can please each other while you're waiting. Okay,Angel is first since her name begins with A. Then, it's Catie,and finally,it's Didi.

I started to taking off all my clothes. After a few seconds, I wasn't wearing one piece of clothing. I then sat down at the edge of the bed.

* * *

**2nd Lemon**

Angel: (takes off her clothes) (runs over to me) Master, I'm going to make sure you have a good time.

Angel positioned herself above me and sat down on my dick. She then started going up and down at a fast pace while I was just sitting there.

Angel: (moans) Oh god,oh god, oh god! This is so good like last time!

Me: (smirks) Wasn't I in control last time? How could this be good if I'm letting you have control this time.

Angel: (grasps my shoulders) No, I want you to have control. This won't be exciting if you don't have control, master.

Me: (smirks) You should have taken back those words.

Angel was confused at first until I got up and put my arms around her waist. She then got the idea and wrapped her legs around my waist.

Me: Let's see if you'll like this.

I grabbed her ass and then started moving her up and down while I was going faster.

Angel: (moans) Oh my fucking god!

Me: Let's see if you'll like this. (grabs and squeezes her breasts)

Angel: Oh, god!

Me: (goes faster) Better keep holding on because I'm going to keep going on faster.

Like I said, I was going faster and

Angel: (moaning) Keep going! Harder!

I was thrusting harder inside of Angel.

Angel: (moans) I'm going to cum!

Angel's juices sprayed down my legs as I kept pounding her. Once Angel was done, I got her off me and I laid her down onto the floor.

Me: (talking to Angel) Get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow. (places a cover on Angel) (talking to Catie) So which position would you like to do?

Catie: (thinks about it)...(gets an idea) (grins) I know.

Catie laid down on the bed on her stomach.

Catie: (seductive tone) Well come on, I'm waiting.

I grinned and went over to the bed. I then laid above Catie and started inserting my dick into her pussy.

Me: (groans) Man, this is a little hard.

Catie was tight and it was getting a little hard (she's delicate like a flower; Angel,however, likes it hard and not gentle) as I was inserting my dick in her pussy. Catie was moaning as I kept pushing my dick into her. After a few more seconds, I was almost inside her as her pussy was clamping hard on my dick. There was some resistance because I reached her barrier.

Me: (looks down at her) You ready?

Catie: (blushing and panting) (nods) I was ready the moment this started.

Me: Okay. (thrusts into her)

I had instantly shattered her barrier. Catie was screaming into the pillow as she was trying to prevent anyone from hearing her scream.

Me: (concerned) You okay?

Catie: (nods) (muffled) Just give me a few minutes)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Catie: (lifts up her head) Okay, you can start.

I started thrusting into Catie, softly.

Catie: (moans) Go faster.

I grabbed her legs and started to increase my speed.

Catie: (moans) Oh, master! (curls her toes)

Me: (goes harder) (puts Catie in the doggie style)

I stopped thrusting and grinned. I got myself out of her and laid her down on the floor and placed a cover on her. Didi tried to tackle me but I grabbed her before she could. I lay down on the bed while her back was on my chest. I pushed myself inside of Didi, slowly. Once I reached her barrier, I entered swiftly, shattering her barrier.

Didi: (moans in pain) Aaaah!

Me: (holds Didi) Don't worry, Didi. I'm here. You can get through this.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

She started to go up and down, signaling that she was ready. I started to thrust up into her pussy was clamping on my dick.

Didi: (moans) Oh god,oh god,oh god!

I started to go even faster so I could get her to come early.

Didi: I'm cumming!

Didi juices went past my legs and on the bed.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Didi had cum about 7 times until I decided to release myself as she was getting closer.

Me: (grunts) I'm going to cum!

I cummed inside of Didi. Didi moaned as I was cumming in her. After a few more seconds, I let Didi go and laid her on the bed.

Me: (pants) Man, that was awesome.

Angel,Catie,and Didi were asleep and covered in sweat.

Me: (grins) Well, looks like I'm done. Shinobu, you can come out now.

The wall near the bed was peeling off, revealing that it was a camouflaging paper (the ones that ninjas use).

Shinobu: (walks over to me) I see you've had fun.

Me: (stands up) Yep. (walks over to Shinobu) Shinobu, I'll always love you no matter what. You know that, right?

Shinobu: (smiles) Yeah, I know.

Me: (grins) You know, I haven't had a Pact with you yet.

Shinobu: (confused) But I'm not a Moemon.

Me: (still grinning) Oh, I know. (approaches Shinobu)

* * *

**The Next Day**

Shinobu was wearing no clothes and was covered up by some covers. I was putting on my Shorukin Temple clothes since there were only a few hours until morning time.

Me: (walks over to Shinobu) I'll be back in the morning, Shinobu. Have sweet dreams until I return from my training. (kisses Shinobu's forehead)

I grabbed Angel,Catie,and Didi and walked out of the room.

For those few hours plus another few hours, we (my Moemon plus Elena,Koyuki,Eve,Chu,and Luci) were training.

* * *

**Next:** Jing substitutes for Blake again!


	59. Jing substitutes for Blake again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 45:** Jing substitutes for Blake again!

Fumio: (smiling) (hugs onto Blake) Alright, it's time for us to go!

Blake and his three Moemon were sitting in the room, waiting for us. Blake was sitting on the bed next to Fumio, Mini jumping up and down on the adjacent bed.

Mini: Aw, I want to hang off a onii-chan too! (jumps onto Blake's bed) (hugs Blake as well)

Fumio: (blushing) (argues) No, he's mine!

Tara: (argues as well) He's not either of yours!

?: (walks into the room) Hello there!

Everyone turned to see an Audino walked into the room, smiling. The Audino looked very familiar.

Audino: (smiling) Hello, nice to see you again. I'm the Audino from Striation City! (waves at them)

The Audino was really Angel. I told her that she can go check up on Blake and even do a prank on him if she wanted.

Tara: (hugs Angel) Oh, nice to see you again!

Angel hugged her back,but her eyes and smiling face were still directed at Blake, his blood running cold.

Blake and Shana: (paralyzed in fear) (sweating) H-Hi…

Blake and Shana were both scared of Audino, not knowing that she was Angel.

Fumio: (confused) What's wrong, master?

Angel: (smiling) Yes, what's wrong? I DO hope you're not sick. It would be a shame if you had to stay in here in the Moemon Center for a long time.

Blake: (scared) (trembling) N-No…I'm fine…

Angel: (smiling) Alright, good then. Now then, would you like to leave our fine room, without polluting our sheets with more sex? (thinking) Dumbass.

Blake: (nods) Yes, (stands up) very much so.

Fumio: (confused) What? (whines) Why are we leaving, master?

Blake: (shaking) (lying) Nothing…Just remembering some past trauma, that's all…

Audino: Shouldn't you be waiting for your friends? I bet your friend's Audino will be very angry if she finds out that you left them.

Blake: (scared) Nah, they can wait. We can leave now.

Audino: (smiling) Can I speak to you in the hallway?

Blake: (scared) S-Sure.

* * *

**One Punch Later**

I was in the hallway talking to Blake.

Me: (bending down) (pretending) Stomach-ache? Or did you piss off an Audino again?

Blake: (holding his stomach in pain) Stomach-ache.

Me: (hands him a potion) Here, this will cure your stomachache. I'll go acquire the Badge for you. You just rest. (gets up and walks away) Oh, and I'm borrowing Mini for a while. I'll be back with your Badge.

Me,Mini,Angel,and Shadow were walking down the streets, heading towards the Castelia City Gym.

Mini: (drools) Oh, Castelia Cone! (points at an ice cream stop)

There was a long line stretching out in front of the ice cream store.

Mini: (talking to me) Onii-chan, can I have some money for ice cream?

Me: (hands her 5 Moe) Here, you can keep the change.

Mini: (smiling) Thanks, onii-san! (runs to the line)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Mini ran out from the store, holding two ice cream cones in her hands.

Mini: (runs to us) Ice cream, onii-chan! (holding up one of the two cones out to me)

Me: You can have it. It's for you.

Mini: (eyes shining) Thank you, onii-san!

She began licking at the two ice cream cones, as we were walking.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Mini finished up her ice cream and then held onto her head in pain.

Mini: (holding her head in pain) Bwain Fweeze! (bites her tongue)

She moved her hands from her temples to her mouth, crying out in pain. I helped her by rubbing her head so her brain freeze would disappear. After a few minutes, her brain freeze was gone.

Mini: (talking to me) Thank you, onii-san!

Me: (smiles) You're welcome, Mini.

Chu: (takes out a napkin) (talking to Mini) You've got some ice cream on your nose. (wipes it off)

Mini: (smiles) Thanks, onee-san!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We arrived at the Castelia Gym. The gym was a large building with a sign shaped like a Moeball, while the rest of the building a bright green. We went inside the gym and it was shaped like a hexagon. The room we were in was a small hexagonal room with four red walls to the sides, each wall covered by paintings. The wall behind us was large and golden, stretching far above the four other walls. And in front of us was the sixth wall, which was also golden. But unlike that wall, this one was kind of transparent and a little shiny.

Eve: Is that what I think it is?

Me: (sniffs the air) I smell something sweet. It means that it's honey.

Mini: (runs over to the wall) Oh! Me! (licks the honey) Mmmm…

She continued licking at the honey,and then dug a straw out of her pocket, inserting it into the honey wall. She began sucking out the honey, and soon enough the rest of the wall was drained.

Mini: (full)…I'm full…

Angel: (groans) Of course, you're full. You just ate a WHOLE wall of honey.

Mini: (nods) Right…

We went through the honeyless wall. We arrived in a room where there were two honey walls.

Me: (takes out a spoon) I've got this one.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We went through the honeyless wall and made it into Burgh's room.

* * *

**Next:** Jing vs Burgh! Catie vs Lina!

* * *

**Info #1:** Lily is with Shinobu and the others. I told her I'll be back and I'll even buy her a toy in the next town.


	60. Jing vs Burgh! Catie vs Lina!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

Catie: Tackle,Bug Buzz,String Shot,and Bug Bite (trained really hard last night to learn Bug Buzz)

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 46:** Jing vs Burgh! Catie vs Lina!

Burgh: Ah, so I see you've made it through the annoyance that is my gym. Just wait, the Gyms will get more painful and irritating as you challenge them. If you think this is bad, wait for Mistralton.

Me: You go first.

Burgh: Alright. Lina, go! (tosses the Moeball)

A Whirlipede emerged.

Me: Catie should be a good choice since he's using a Bug-Type. Catie, appear. (throws Moeball)

Catie: (appears) Yes, master?

Me: You'll be facing off against Burgh's Whirlipede. Can you do that for me?

Catie: Of course master, I'll win for you and Kara. (turns around)

Lina swiped her claw at Mini, which was imbued with poisonous energy.

Catie: (sidesteps) Bug Buzz.

Catie released a supersonic noise. Lina was holding her ears, trying to block out the noise.

Catie: Bug Bite.

Catie bit Lina on her shoulder.

Lina: (screams in pain) (holds her shoulder) Ah, that hurted you brat! (focuses the poison into her hand) Poison Tail!

Lina charged at Lina, and swung her fist at her.

Catie dodged as Lina tries to hit her.

Catie: Bug Buzz.

Catie released an even louder noise, but Lina tried to ignore it. Catie decided to increase it even more. Lina then stopped attacking and covered her ears.

Catie: (knees Lina in the gut) Try and train more and you could defeat me. String Shot. (wraps the silk around Lina's body)

Catie then grabbed the silk and pulled it hard, causing Lina to get sent flying. Catie then swung the silk around and was spinning Lina in a circle, fast.

Me: (yells) Now, Catie!

Catie: Yes, master!

Catie threw Lina and she crashed into the wall. When the dust cleared, Lina was unconscious.

Burgh: Return. (returns Lina) Alright,then, let's go! Here's my second Moemon, Debbie! (tosses the Moeball)

A Dwebble emerged. She wore an orange shirt and orange skirt, with a dark brown jacket. She had orange hair that was tied up in a rock shell hat, with two fringes on the sides reaching down to her neck. She had cold black eyes, and wore orange gloves with claws on the ends of them.

Me: (yells) Catie, return. Lotus is going to battle.

Catie: (turns to me) You're right, master. Lotus should battle. (runs over to us)

Catie suddenly stopped running. Then, her body started to glows.

Angel: (smiles) Looks like Catie is evolving.

After a few more seconds, the glow ended. Catie was wearing a green leotard covered in scales, and had black eyes and green hair down to her shoulders. Her scales looked shiny like they were polished.

Me: Catie, you evolved into Metapod.

Catie: (continues to walk over to us) It's all thanks to the love and training you give us, master.

Me: (hugs Catie) I'm so proud of you. Maybe I'll give you something sweet once the battle is over.

Catie: (smiles) Thank you, master.

Debbie: Uh,hello,the battle is still going on. Release your damn Moemon already!

Me: (stops hugging Catie) Lotus, time to battle! (throws Moeball)

Lotus: (appears) (bows) (talking to me) What can I do for you, master?

Me: Time for your first Gym Battle.

Lotus: (turns toward Debbie)...(turns back to me) (raises her eyebrow) Really? I'm battling against her?

Me: (smiles) I know you're strong enough against her. Besides,if you win, I'll help give you a bath.

Lotus: (turns toward Debbie again) On second thought, you're going down.

Debbie: (smiles) Let's do this.

* * *

**Next**: Lotus vs Debbie! Didi vs Mori!


	61. Lotus vs Debbie! Eyqu vs Mori!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

Lotus: Confusion,Hidden Power,Teleport,and Psybeam (she learned the other three moves during training)

Eyqu: Water Pulse,Ice Beam,Blizzard (trained really hard to learn Ice Beam and Blizzard),and Psychic

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 47:** Lotus vs Debbie! Didi vs Mori!

Debbie: (shouts) Smack Down! (charges at Shana)

Lotus: Teleport. (teleports) Psybeam.

Lotus aimed a Psybeam at Debbie's back, sending her to the ground.

Lotus: Psybeam.

Debbie got up and dodged Lotus' Psybeam.

Lotus: Confusion.

Lotus' Psybeam was sent bouncing around Debbie like it was being reflected by some mirrors. Then, her Psybeam started splitting into even more Psybeams until there were many of them. Debbie was getting hit Psybeam after Psybeam. Debbie tried to dodge each of them but one or more of them would make their mark. After a few more seconds, Debbie fell onto her knees. Debbie then spit out a violet wad of sludge.

Lotus: (calm) Confusion.

Lotus stopped the sludge in midair.

Debbie: Dammit. (lost consciousness)

Burgh: Return. (returnes Debbie) Alright, Mori, come on out! (tosses a Moeball)

A Leavanny emerged. The Leavanny wore a green dress. The top was a dark green color,and the bottom was long,frilly and elegant,reaching past her legs, but pushed out to the back to reveal the leotard bottom she was wearing. Her leotard was bright yellow, and she wore dark green tights. She had bright green sleeves that reached down to her hands,and had bright green hair that reached down to her shoulders, and bright red eyes.

Lotus: Teleport. Psychic.

Lotus teleported the sludge behind Mori, and then she shaped it into a hand. The sludge hand tapped Mori on her shoulder, causing her to turn around. Then, the sludge was flinged at her face, causing her to be poisoned.

Me: Lotus, Eyqu is next. Teleport over here.

Lotus: Yes, master. (teleports next to us)

Me: Eyqu, go! (throws Moeball)

Eyqu: (appears) (looks up from her book) A Leavanny, huh? (shrugs) Let's finish things quickly. I'm a very busy Moemon.

Mori: (smiles) My thoughts exactly.

Eyqu: Water Pulse! (holds out her left hand)

Eyqu launched a sphere of water at Mori. Mori then created a protective barrier around her body; the Water Pulse hit the shield. But the water from Eyqu's Water Pulse obscured Mori's vision, causing her to lose focus on where Fumio was.

Eyqu: (taunts) If you don't drop that shield, I'll keep launching Water Pulses at your shield, keeping you from seeing me.

Mori: (ignorant) Fine. (drops the shield)

Eyqu: (in front of her) (smirks) Idiot. Ice Beam.

Eyqu launched an ice beam at Mori at a close range. It hit her head on, sending her flying back with ice on her chest.

Mori: Gah! (lands on the ground) Razor Leaf!

Mori released a blast of leaves at Eyqu.

Eyqu: (smiling) Blizzard.

Eyqu sent a blast of cold air and snow, causing the leaves to freeze and shatter on the ground.

Mori: (shouts angrily) Damn it! (charges at Eyqu)

Eyqu: (smiles) Blizzard.

Eyqu sent another blast of cold air and snow at Mori.

Eyqu: Psychic. (eyes glowed blue)

The Blizzard was controlled by Eyqu's Psychic and was sent towards Mori in a spiral-like pattern. Mori was sent flying backwards until she hit the ground in pain.

Burgh: Return. (returns Mori) (walks over to us) (impressed) Very good, Blake! You managed to defeat me!

Me: (smiles) It was a fun battle.

Burgh: Well,in recognition for your victory, I'm happy to give you the Insect Badge! (hands me the Insect Badge)

Me: (smiles) Let's get going back to the Moemon Center. (walks away)

* * *

**Next:** Meeting up with Willow again!


	62. Meeting up with Willow again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 48:** Meeting up with Willow again!

We walked out of the Gym. Once we walked, Cheren made it to the entrance of the Gym.

Cheren: (runs) Blake! It's my turn to challenge the Gym!

Me: Blake's in the Moemon Center. So I had to challenge Burgh for him.

Burgh: (walks out of the Gym) I'm sorry, Cheren. But I just got word that Team Plasma was spotted in Castelia City, so we have to go apprehend them.

Cheren: (glares at me)…I hate you.

Me: Sorry Cheren,but you shouldn't let Blake slow you down, that's why you're always late. Just try to leave town before Blake or else this will keep happening. (walks away)

I contacted everyone and told them I'll be back later because I have to go help out with a problem. We followed Burgh across the streets of the city, and soon enough we arrived at a large pier. Two Team Plasma Grunts were accosting a young woman.

?: (familiar voice) (yells at the two Team Plasma Grunts) Give me back my Moemon!

We ran over there and saw that the woman was Bianca.

Me: Bianca!

Grunt #1: (turns toward us) Oh,crap, the Gym leader! (runs away with the other Grunt)

Me: (runs over to Bianca) What happened, Bianca?

Bianca: (almost in tears) I had just caught the Munna from before, and those grunts took it from me!

Angel: (cracks her knuckles) Those Team Plasma people are really starting to get on my nerves.

Girl #1: (familiar voice) (standing next to Bianca) Poor girl! I saw those Grunts attacking her and I ran over, but they're so much bigger than me.

The girl looked and sounded just like Iris.

Burgh: (wondering) Don't you have Moemon? I mean, you're-(interrupted)

Girl #1: I'm no one. I'm just a girl named Iris.

Me: (thinking) I should've known that this world has its own Iris.

Burgh: Okay, Iris. Anyways, we need to go after those Grunts.

Iris: (smiling) Right, and I'll stay here and protect Bianca.

Burgh: Yeah, you do that.

We ran in the direction that the Grunts went.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We arrived at the street that the Gym was on. Cheren was still at the entrance of the Gym, pouting.

Me: (talking to Cheren) Did you see where those Team Plasma Grunts went?

Cheren: Yeah, they went into that old hotel over there. (points at the hotel)

The hotel was across from Burgh's Gym. It looked like it's empty yet I sensed that there were a few people in there.

Burgh: (shocked) (exclaims) Seriously? They were RIGHT in front of MY Gym of all places? How could I not notice that?

Didi: Nobody would notice them anyway.

Burgh: Alright, let's get them! (runs into the hotel) They'll pay for making a fool out of me!

We entered the lobby and saw the Grunts lying unconscious on the ground. Sitting cross-legged on one of the tables was a young girl who brushing Munna's hair.

Catie: Um...Just what happened here?

Girl #2: (looks up at us) Oh, hello there.

The girl wore a witch cloak over a sleeveless dress that revealed her large cleavage. She had light skin,bright pink hair tied down in two ponytails while her hair was covered by a black witch hat,and had shining,bright blue eyes.

Girl #2: (turns back towards Munna) (continues brushing Munna's hair) I don't like Psychic Moemon much,but your hair is so cute, I just love you so much!

Munna: (blushing) Aw, thanks.

Burgh: (surprised) Wait, did you wipe out all these people?

Girl #2: (smiling) Who, me? No no, I'm just a harmless girl! I could never do something like that! It was her. (points at the girl)

The girl was leaning against one of the walls, staring at us.

Me: Willow? You did this?

Willow: (grins)…Yup.

Willow was flipping her switch blade open and closed repeatedly.

Willow: (still grinning) So are you going to take my offer of us going out for Lunch?

Me: Um, I might. We may do it when I'm not so busy.

Burgh: (asking the girl) And you are?

Girl #2: (smiling) I'm Lulu. I live here.

Burgh: (confused) So why was Team Plasma here?

Lulu: (raises her eyebrow)…This is a hotel, ain't it? If someone's rentin' a room from me, I don't exactly give 'em the bleedin' third degree.

Angel: (asking Willow) But why are you here in this hotel?

Willow: I heard that someone who knew Aurore lived here. I came in here,and those thugs thought I was you guys, and came after me.

Burgh: (surprised) Wow, you must have some really strong Moemon to deal with them!

Willow: I don't. (serious) I hate Moemon.

Catie: What? Why do you hate Moemon like us?

Willow: It's personal. (walks up to Catie) (holds the knife up Catie's chest) If you ask me something personal like that again,then I'll cut your puberty short, understand?

Me: (serious) Willow, don't ever threaten my Moemon again, got that? (threatens) I will seriously throw you across this room.

Willow: You know Jing, I like you. (cold expression turns into a smile)

She spun the knife in her fingers,and retracted the blade, pocketing it.

Willow: You're not afraid of me. I like that in a guy.

Me: Really?

Willow: (smirk) Not really,I like that in anyone on the planet, not just guys. You wouldn't believe how many people are afraid of me.

Lotus: (straight face) We would.

Burgh: (talking to Munna) Alright,Munna, come with me.

Munna ran up to him.

Burgh: (turns toward me) (smiles) I'll take her back to your friend, and then go back to my Gym.

Burgh walked away while Munna followed him.

Lulu: Alright, well, you guys have this pretty much wrapped up, so I'll just be off. (walks toward the elevator)

Willow: (pulls out her pocket knife) Not so fast.

Willow threw it behind her without even looking. The knife shot just past Lulu's ear and hit the "UP" arrow on the elevator, the blade dividing it perfectly in half.

Willow: (serious) I still have some questions for you.

* * *

**Info #1:** I was keeping a straight face from what Willow said,but actually, I was creeped out.

**Info #2:** While we were traveling, I had asked Lotus if she saw anything like very important hieroglyphics or something like that inside of the ruins that she was trapped in. She did see something like that on one of the walls. She had never seen it before since she knows the room she was in and nothing like that was ever on the wall. It went as follows:

"_The hero has to capture 22 unique Moemon. Each one has a quality that separates them from other Moemon._"

First: A small Moemon with the heart of a child.

Second: A Dark-Type Moemon who chooses her own path and hides secrets from the hero and is not really a Moemon but is made from darkness.

Third: A Moemon who has hatred towards lots of people, but her hatred will disappear thanks to the hero's love and kindness.

Fourth and Fifth: A Moemon who has a unique defense while the other has no power behind her attacks.

Sixth: A Ground-Type Moemon who rather stay above ground than underground.

Seventh: A Moemon who's smarter than her own kind.

Eighth: A Moemon who's stronger than her own kind.

Ninth: A Moemon who has lived her life in the ruins alone.

The rest was blank because there was no description of the Tenth through Sixteenth Moemon. Then, it continued on:

"_When the hero has all 22 Moemon,they will be become the Chosen Guardian of the Dream World Celestial of Nature, Archioes._"

I thought it was a coincidence but I knew it couldn't be me. It must've been referring to someone else.

**Info #4:** There are 6 different hieroglyphics like the one Lotus saw,except they describe a different hero,Dream World Celestial,and the number of Moemon and their description.

**Info #5:** There are 8 Dream World Celestials:

Dakalague: Shadows (gave some of its power to Sora)

Archioes: Nature (gave some of its power to Tara)

Kanagore: Water (gave some of its power to Shana)

Lereguies: Skies (gave some of its power to Lucifer)

Gallahar: Flames (gave some of its power to Lara)

Relgeite: Earth (gave some of its power to Aria)

Retherios: Light (gave some of its power to Mini)

Hahlorios: Thunder (gave some of its power to Rua)

The Celestials may have given their power to the other Chosen Children's Moemon. Instead of giving its power to one of Blake's Moemon in the Future,one of Morning Star's Moemon,or one of the Chosen Children's Moemon,instead, Dakalague gave its power to Sora.

**Info #6:** There's a hidden Celestial Guardian that's going to be revealed soon.

* * *

**Next:** Seeing the Past!


	63. Seeing the Past!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 49:** Seeing the Past!

We were sitting (I was only standing) around a table.

Lulu: (talking to Willow) Alright,so, what is it you wanted to know?

Willow: I wanted to know something about a certain immortal. I want to know everything you know, and then I want to know more.

Lulu: Well, I'll see what I can do. But first, why don't you introduce me to your cute little friend (talking about me)?

Me: (embarrassed smile) I'm Jing. I'm the leader of a team known as Team Straw Hat. Right now, we're traveling with a guy named Blake Hilbert.

Lulu: (surprised) Kanone Hilbert?

Me: (knows) I guess you've heard of him?

Lulu: Only in passing. I was invited to Red's retirement ceremony,and while I was hanging from Wally's shoulder, Red told us about him.

Me: (interested) Really?

Lulu: (smiling) Yeah, wanna see?

Me: But how are you going to do that?

Lulu: (smiling) (explains) I've got the medicinal herbs on me, in fact.

She pulled a small bag out of her robe,and placed it on the table, opening it to reveal dried leaves inside of it. She handed a small dried leaf to me.

Lulu: (continues) Just break that when I say so, and you'll enter my memories.

Me: (turns to my Moemon) Whichever one of you has more letters in your name than the others is coming along.

Shadow: (points her finger at Angel's face) (gloating) Ha,in your face, Angel! I have more letters in my name than you!

Shadow ran over to Lulu and grabbed a leaf.

Angel: (mumbles) Damn it,I should've had 7 letters in my name, but Angel sounds like a beautiful name.

?: (silent)…(brings the blade of her knife down on the table) Is this going somewhere?

Lulu: (smiling) You should come along, Willow. You never know what you might find…

Willow: (decides) Alright, fine. (takes a leaf out of the bag)

Lulu: Alright, now we just have to place the incense here…(places a small lit stick of incense on the table)

The incense rose's scent went up into the air and became become visible.

Lulu: (orders) Break the leaves now. (snaps her leaf in half)

Me and Shadow crushed ours in our hands while Willow snapped hers with her fingers. The leaves released another weird aroma, mixing with the aroma from the incense. We all fell unconscious from the smell.

* * *

**Lulu's Flashback**

Me and Shadow woke up and saw that we were at some party. Everyone was well dressed. The party looked like it was happening in a large ballroom. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling,tables filled with food,and windows that were dark from the night sky outside. Everyone was either dancing to old music or sitting at tables. The whole place looked crowded. A man was heading towards me, smiling. He wore a red hat,red jacket over a black shirt and jeans,had black hair with bangs that fell down onto his forehead,and had bright red eyes. He then went through me and continued on his path.

Shadow: (wondering) Master, where's Lulu? Wasn't she supposed to be with us?

Me: (emphasis on my words) This is HER memories. There is NO way that she could even enter her own memories.

Shadow: (head down) Sorry, master. I'll be more attentive next time.

I didn't say anything and just hugged her.

Me: It's okay, I don't care about that. Next time, take a closer look at details, okay?

Shadow: (blushing) Yes, master.

The man walked up to a person who was closer to his age. The man looked like he was eighteen. He had dark green hair,matching green eyes,a long green jacket over a white shirt,and brown pants. Hanging off his shoulder was Lulu. He looked a little bothered by how clingy Lulu was being.

Man #1: (smiling) (talking to man) Hello there, Wally.

Wally: (smiling) Oh, Red!

Red: (still smiling) Too bad Robin couldn't come.

Willow: (walking up to me) Hey, Jing.

Me: What took you so long? We were waiting.

Willow: (curious) (walks up to Red) So who are they?

Me: They said that their names are Red and Wally.

Willow: (surprised) (stares at Red and Wally) Whoa, seriously? Those two are famous trainers!

Shadow: Aren't you being kind of invasive? You're just up close to Red. What would he think?

Willow: (rolls her eyes) It's a memory, idiot. They have no idea we're even here, see? (waves her hand in front of Red's face)

Wally: I can't believe you're retiring. I mean, you're so young…

Red: (smiling) Yeah, but it's time to pass off to the next generation. Like you. You know Wally,out of all the trainers I've ever met, you're probably the fourth strongest.

Wally: (surprised) (feels a little insulted) Just the fourth?

Red: (smiling) Sure. The first is probably my foolish little brother Aoshi, and the second is definitely that jackass Aurore…Third's that brat Sharon,and fourth, well…

Lulu: (talking to Red) (curious) And fifth?

Red: (smiling) A kid from Unova. Kanone Hilbert. He's got incredible potential, I can't even believe it.

Willow: (flinches) Aurore…

Me: I bet he's somewhere else in the ballroom while they're talking about him.

Willow: (points) (shouts) No, over there!

Me: (turns) Huh? I don't see him. (moves out-of-the-way) Say excuse me next time.

Willow ran through the crowd and was running towards a man. She got out her knife and stabbed the man in the back, but the knife passed right through him. Willow then tripped and fell on the ground. She stood up and stared at the man, who was just standing there. He had wild green hair and bright green eyes,a leather duster over a black button up shirt and leather pants,and a black Gatsby hat on his head. He was looking down at where Willow was lying on the ground.

?: Hello, Willow.

* * *

**Info #1: **

Alaude and Leanne married each other and had adopted Kelsi as their adoptive daughter.

Aoshi and Leaf married each other few years after when Yami took over Aoshi's body and made him ask Leaf to marry him during May,Wally,and Brandon's journey.

Sakura married Aurore and had Willow and made Rin, Sakura's Daughter-in-law (since she's not Rin's real mother, Lucia is; the Aurore who's been going through lots of paradoxes with Morning Star is the Aurore from Aurore's Moemon Adventure).

Dawn's journey happened while Kellyn was a Moemon Ranger and was battling against Team Dim Sun and the Moemon Pinchers.

Dawn is Blake and Kellyn's cousin, while she's Alaude's niece. If Kanone and Rin married each other,then that makes Blake and Willow, cousins.

Kelsi is Alaude's adopted daughter while Dawn is Aoshi's daughter, making them cousins.

**Info #2:** Thomas is the type to wait until the right moment. Like how he believes that Blake's journey hasn't ended when he got information that the portal isn't going to open soon even after Blake's journey is over. Blake still has other important things to do. He figured out that if someone important to the future of the current world joins a team, the portal will open.

Like,for instance,I had accidentally put a watch (a silver-colored one) on Athena's wrist, causing the portal to open. At that moment, Thomas gave Morning Star a watch and they left (Morning Star took his Moemon with him).

**Info #3:** I putted away Willow's comment about calling Shadow an idiot until we're out of Lulu's memories.

* * *

**Next:** Aurore reveals Team Plasma's plans!


	64. Aurore reveals Team Plasma's plans!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 50:** Aurore reveals Team Plasma's plans!

Willow: (stunned) (stares at the man) Aurore…

Aurore: (smiling) Hello, Willow. At least, I'm assuming that you're standing there. Assuming Lulu followed my instructions, you should be right there. On the other hand, maybe you're not standing there. Maybe you're standing here…(looked left and right)

Willow stood up,and swung her knife at him, but it passed right through his body.

Aurore: (smiling) (knows)…If I'm right, you just tried to kill me. Didn't your mom teach you any better?

Willow: (angry) Of course not. She's still waiting. (demands) Now just let me kill you, so she can get over it and we can be a family again!

Aurore: (smiling cheerfully) You know Willow,do you have any idea how much of a weirdo I look like, talking to myself? See,I've set it up so that I'm here now as a part of Lulu's memories, just so I can talk to you.

Willow: (accepts) Alright,since you can't hear my objections anyway, (orders) talk.

Aurore: (serious) I'm guessing you have some objections to listening to anything I have to say. So I'm just gonna talk. (explains) Willow, something is coming. Light and Darkness. N is planning to use the powers of the Legendary Moemon Reshiram and Zekrom to take control over the people and force them to release their Moemon.

Willow: (shocked) What? No way!

Aurore: (calm) (smiling) But don't worry. Reshiram and Zekrom-(sees the waiter) (talking to the waiter) Oh, excuse me. Waiter, I'd like some of those Hors d'oeuvres. (took two Hors d'oeuvres off of the platter) (talking to Willow again) Will, you want one? (remembers) Oh,wait, never mind. You can't eat anything here. (confused) Anyways, where was I? (remembers again) Oh, right. Reshiram and Zekrom don't exist anymore. They were once great dragons, but their bodies were destroyed. Their spirits were sealed inside of two stones, and were lost through time.

Willow: (wondering) So what's the problem?

Aurore: (continues) I'm sure you're thinking what the problem is, and it's this. They can be released into the bodies of people. It will turn people into Moemon, and grant them incredible power. So you must find the stones before N. If N,or more importantly,the person he's working for finds these Moemon, then all trainers will lose their Moemon. It's a tragic story, but you must stop it.

Willow: Fine. I don't want to do anything for you, but I'll do it to save the world.

Aurore: (becoming depressed) Willow…I'm not sure if you want to listen to this, but…I'm sorry…And…I…

Willow: I can't listen to this anymore. (turns)

Me: (right in front of her) Hey.

Willow: (surprised scream) Aahh!

* * *

**Lulu's Flashback Ends**

We suddenly woke up.

Willow: (little impressed) (looks around the hotel) Wow…That was… Something…

Me: (agrees) Yeah, that was awesome.

Shadow: (agrees with me) I agree, master.

Willow: (glares at me) But seriously, why did you pop up in front of me? You surprised me.

Me: (grins) Sorry, we were listening in the whole time. You never even noticed us walk behind you.

Lulu: (smiling) I saw a lot of interesting stuff. (talking to Willow) For example,when Red was talking to Wally about the strongest trainers,the name Aurore popped up,and at that time, your face darkened just for a second.

Willow: (nods)…Yeah.

Lulu: (still smiling) So you're Willow…I HAVE been waiting for you. You know, Aurore wanted me to give you a message…

Willow: (frowns) It was delivered. And you can give him a message. (serious) Tell him that I will find him, and I will make him pay for what he did.

Lulu: You know, as much as I'd like to see Aurore's head roll, I'm gonna have to decline. Aurore hasn't exactly been…Keeping in touch. He's more…Keeping out of touch. He's gone as far as he can to duck me, the jerk.

Willow: Fine. Tell me about him.

Lulu: I'd really rather not. But still, I'll tell you what I know.

Willow: (smiling) Good.

Lulu: (explains) Aurore Reinhart: Immortal. Manipulative. Kind of nice,in a whole "I'm a total jerkass" kind of way, not to mention EVIL. Has an unhealthy attraction to his moemon Sora,possessed by a demon known as the Reaper, and have I mentioned EVIL? Yeah. Evil.

Willow: (rolls her eyes) Tell me what I don't know. My mom told me all of this,at the same time she told me why my dad I no longer with us,and you know how Aurore DESTROYED MY FAMILY.

Lulu: (knew) Yeah,well, I thought so. Seems your dear old mum's gone and ruined the bloody surprise now, hasn't she?

Willow: (annoyed) You know, I don't think I remembered the last time I was so annoyed with an accent. I think I'm going to leave now.

She pushed back her seat, and began to walk away. I ran over to her and got in her way.

Me: (stops her) Willow.

Willow: (glares at me) Leaving now.

Me: You're acting weird now ever since we were in Lulu's memories.

Willow: I'm been acting weird since I was eight, (smiling wryly) and ten years of hard work isn't gonna be spoiled so easily.

Me: (smiles) Well, that is true; you can't waste any of that. Hold on, you're 18? I thought you were 15 because you look young.

Willow: (complimented) Huh, a charmer. I bet you compliment a lot of women. (winks at me)

Me: (smiles) (blushes) Heh heh,well,I do it sometimes. (serious) I am concerned about you since you're my friend. I trust you and know you're a great person.

Willow: Thanks, (serious) but the last person who got to know me better got to know the sharp and pointy end of my knife better. My therapist says I've got a few trust issues that have to do with my father.

Me: (smiles) You can trust me. You can even trust my friends.

Willow: (accepts)…Hmph. (turns her head) Come with me if you must. I won't try to stop you.

Me: (nods) Oh,yeah,I forgot a few things. The first thing is this.

I grabbed Willow's shoulder and tripped her with my leg, causing her to fall to the ground. I grabbed her leg and put it behind her back. Next, I reached into her pocket and got out her pocket knife. Flipping the switch, I then pressed it towards Willow's neck.

Me: (serious) There are many things that piss me off, and one of the things is you insulting my Moemon. So,next time you try to say something like that to my Moemon or my friends, I will break you. Understand?

Willow: (groans) Fine.

I left her pocket knife on the ground and let go of her. She got up off of the ground and pocketed her pocket knife after switching it off.

Me: Now the second thing is to tell my friends since they're waiting for me at the Moemon Center. (holds out Moeballs) Return.

Everyone (except Angel and Shadow) returned to their Moeballs.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A familiar Musharna was battling against a Starly.

She wore a brown skirt and shirt,had tiny wings growing out of her back,brown hair down to her neck with an ahoge,and brown eyes. They were angrily arguing about something.

?: You two, stop it now.

Musharna and Starly: (stops fighting) We're sorry, master.

Their master was really Midnight Soul.

Midnight: (turns to Thomas) All right, Thomas. We should be heading towards Iccirus City since there an Ice-Type Moemon I want to catch.

Thomas: (nods) Sure thing, Midnight. (talking to Juliet) Juliet. (walks away)

Juliet: (nods) Coming!(runs after Thomas)

* * *

**Info #1:** Willow is getting impressed that someone is standing up to her. So she is really impressed that I stood up to her and that I'm taking charge.

**Info #2:** The Musharna that Thomas has is really the mother of Bianca's Munna. He went to the Dream Yard and recruited her to become one of his Moemon by telling her that she could see her daughter sometimes.

**Info #3:** Midnight's Starly is a Shiny Starly.

**Starly's Story: **

Team Plasma kidnapped her mother and performed experiments in order to make her give birth to a Shiny Starly. The experiment worked and she was born. She was able to escape thanks to the confusion of Jenny being gone from her capsule (during when Satoshi freed Jenny, he also freed her), she escaped with her mother. They came across Team Alpha (Thomas sensed them since he has the power to sense power and/or disturbances in the air or in a person). After a battle between her and Chuchu (Midnight's Pikachu), she lost and was captured while she was down. In the end, she accepted being one of Midnight's Moemon.

* * *

**Next:** Meeting up with Bianca Again


	65. Meeting up with Bianca Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

**Note #1:** Everytime is a common mistake but it may be accepted by people.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 51: **Meeting up with Bianca Again

We were walking through Castelia City (we decided to let Blake figure out where's the gate). Willow explained what Team Plasma was planning to everyone.

Blake: (shocked) Whoa, so N's plotting to do something like that?

Willow: (nods) Yeah. So who's N?

Blake: (shrugs) Just some guy. He's kind of a douche.

Shinobu: (slaps Blake at the back of his head) Blake, don't be rude. There must be a reason he's doing this.

Gash: She's right, Blake.

Willow: (changes the subject) What does he look like?

Me: (turns around) I have a picture when we last came to Ash's world.

After we had left Castelia City, I had told Willow what we do and she was impressed and surprised as well.

Me: (shows the picture) Here's a picture of him.

It was a picture of us with Satoshi,Iris,Dento,Pikachu,and N.

Willow: (darkness on her face) Well, I can't wait to see N…(smiles) Oh, yes…

Blake: (shrugs) Whatever, let's go. This is a big city, so it'll take a while for us to get out…

There was a ringtone going off: "I don't want...anybody else…When I think about you, I touch myself…"

Willow: (matter of fact tone) It's my phone. (takes her cell phone out of her pocket)

Inuyasha: (chuckles) Nice ringtone.

Blake: (stifling his laughter) Seriously? Will, that's your ringtone?

Willow: (glares at Blake) Silence. (speaks into the phone) Willow here, speak up. Yes. Yes. He is here with me. No, I won't let you talk to him. Fine, I'll let him know. (hangs up) (talking to Blake) That was Lulu. I have no idea how she got this number, but she wanted me to tell you something.

Blake: What?

Willow: She said if you ever got extra Moemon, you could leave them with her.

Blake: Yeah, (shakes his head) I don't think I'm gonna do that. Anyway, I still have to introduce you to my Moemon. (tosses out his four Moeballs)

Tara,Shana,Fumio,and Mini emerged from them.

Tara: (exclaims) (points at Willow) AH, it's crazy girl! You stay away from my master!

Willow: (smirks) Where have you been for the last few days? Don't worry; I wouldn't hurt such a nice guy.

Tara: (argues) I didn't just mean about hurting him! Master is really hot! I don't want the two of you to end up doing things! Sexy things! Things he could do with me!

Shana: (corrects Tara) With us.

Tara: (glares at Shana) With me.

Willow: Don't worry. Blake looks way to much like Aurore for me to have any feelings towards him whatsoever. (glances at me)

Tara: Okay, good. (hugs Blake) I'm Tara, by the way.

Shana: (smiling) I'm Shana.

Fumio: (hugs Blake as well) (glares at Willow)

Mini: (sheepishly scratches her hair) (blushing) I'm Mini. It's so nice to see such a pretty onee san… Oh, I'm sorry! Can I call you onee-san?

Willow: (smiles at Mini) Sure. I've got an older sister,and even though I look older than her,she keeps rubbing her age in my face, so I'm happy to have such a cute girl call me onee-san. (pets Mini on the head)

Willow petted Mini on the head, smiling at her. Mini blushed a little.

Blake: (smiling) She might be cute on the outside, but she's vicious on the inside. And the outside. She's just vicious.

Willow: (glares at Blake) Shut up.

?: (familiar voice) (running up to us) Oh,Blake,Jing,everybody!

Willow: (flips her knife open) (holds her knife at Bianca's neck) Identify yourself.

Bianca: (becoming pale) I…I'm Bianca…I'm Blake's friend…

Willow: Okay. (puts away her pocket knife) (looks down and saw Bianca's breasts) What are those?

Bianca: (weirded out) (sweatdrops) My breasts…

Willow: (curious and confused) Why are they that size?

Tara: (curious as well) (nods in agreement) I too am curious about that.

Bianca: (doesn't know) (talking to Willow and Tara) I don't know! They just are!

Blake: (talking to Bianca) Okay,Bianca, what did you want?

Bianca: (smiling) Miss Iris has been training me! So I want to try out my techniques on you!

Shana and Fumio: (talking to Bianca) (yells at the same time) Absolutely not!

Tara face palmed.

Me: You two lighten up on Bianca. There's no reason to yell at her!

Bianca: (nearly in tears) WH-why not?

Fumio: (angry tone) Master is ours! We don't want you to use your vixen sexual techniques on him!

Some of us (except Willow,Blake,and Bianca): Not those kinds of techniques!

Bianca: (blushing) (exclaimed surprised) Sexual? Are you insane? I'd never do something like that! Blake's one of my best friends!

Blake: (feels insulted) Hurtful. What you just said there? Hurtful.

Bianca: (sheepish tone) Sorry…(explains) I was talking about battling.

Blake: (talking to his Moemon) Okay,sure, we'll battle you, right girls?

Tara: (smiling) Right! Besides,you got an Oshawott, so that'll be easy to beat!

Shana: (smirks) Are you kidding? Oshawott could kick your ass." Shana said, smirking.

Tara: (still smiling) No way! Come on master, let's have a nice friendly massac-(corrects herself) slaughter. Let's have a nice friendly slaughter.

Shana: How are either of those better than the other?

Willow: (explains) Well, massacre is a little worse because it implies-(interrupted)

Blake: (loud tone) THANK YOU WILLOW.

Willow: (gives a stony glare at Blake) Did you just silence me?

Blake: (shaking) N-No ma'am.

Willow: Good.

Me: (straight face) Shana and Fumio,you two do realize that you said something you shouldn't have said in front of Lily, right?

Shana and Fumio looked scared as Angel and Shadow were behind me, glaring at them.

Me: You three are going to be punished.

Lily: Daddy, what does sexual mean?

Me: Angel,Shadow,punish them.

Blake: But,Jing, we have to battle against Bianca.

Me: (turns to Blake) Then I suppose you want to battle us then? We won't hold back and they won't show mercy to Shana and Fumio for what they've done. Would you really want that to happen?

Blake: (sweating) (looks at Angel and Shadow) Nope, I'm good.

* * *

**Few Bruises Later**

Shana and Fumio were unconscious and had a lot of lumps on their foreheads. Lily was poking them with a stick because I told her to.

Lily: (talking to me) They're unconscious, daddy.

Blake: Of course they are, they were beaten up badly by your dad's Moemon.

Me: (talking to Bianca) How about a four on four battle? Blake will use two of his Moemon while one of us will use two of our Moemon

Willow: I think that's a great idea.

Bianca: (agrees) I think so too.

Me: (turns around) Bull, you're battling with Blake. I don't want any arguments, you haven't battled in a long time. It's time you started battling again.

Bull (himself) : All right. (transforms into his mean personality) (pumped) Then lets get the battle started!

Blake: (sighs) I guess I have no choice in this matter, do I?

Willow: (grins) Nope.

* * *

**Info #1:** Arciril,Nyx,Eternit,Selena,and Erebus each have their own favorite food.

Arciril: Lum Berry Ice Cream with Whipped Cream and Cherrapples on top and Celepig Steak with a Seven Flavored Sauce with Onion Goat Onions

Eternit: Vegetable Kabobs (seasoned vegetables on a skewer and have been grilled)

Selena: Devil's Curry (a very spicy curry that Jong makes)

Erebus: Bean Sprout Stir-Fry

Nyx: Surprise Apple Fritters and Surprise Apple Pies.

**Info #2:** Some of my teammates rarely battle since we (the rest of us) battle against other trainers and they don't get a chance to battle.

* * *

**Next:** Bull and Blake vs. Bianca!


	66. Bull and Blake vs Bianca!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 52: **Bull and Blake vs. Bianca!

We were at the sidelines, getting ready for Blake and Bull's battle against Bianca.

Bianca: Maru,Siri, come on out! (tosses Moeballs)

A Dewott like Shana and a Pansear emerged.

Blake: (surprised) Hey, it's a Dewott just like Shana!

Tara: I'll take care of the Dewott. (steps up onto the battlefield)

Bull (mean personality): Then that leaves me with the Pansear. Meg, let's go! (throws Moeball)

A Golem emerged. She wore a brown shirt,brown pants which looked like they were made of stone,had long grey-brown hair down her back,and red eyes.

Maru: Focus Energy. (focuses her power)

She then removed her shells from her waist, the shells sparking with water as they created water blades.

Tara: (smiling) Alright, let's do this! Leaf Tornado!

Tara released a tornado of leaves at Maru, who then began slicing through the leaves. The leaves fell loosely onto the ground while Maru stood there unharmed.

Tara: (smiles) Grass knot! (focuses her energy and directed it into the ground)

Grass didn't come out of the ground.

Bull (heroic personality): Grass Knot can only be used while the opponent is moving (stresses his word) AND there's grass.

Tara: Alright, Vine Whip!

Tara released vines from her wrists, which then wrapped around Maru's wrists. She flung Maru through the air, and she then landed on the ground in pain.

Meg: Magnitude! (punches the ground)

The ground shook like there was an earthquake was happening. Siri fell to the ground.

Tara: Mega Drain. (drains Maru of her energy)

Maru tried to stand up and collapsed, Maru falling onto the ground.

Meg: Rock Blast.

Meg's body glows bright orange. She then fired four silver, spinning energy waves from her hands at Siri. They made contact while Siri was going to stand up. Siri collapsed and fell unconscious.

Tara: (smiling) Out of energy, huh? Seems like you water Moemon aren't that strong.

Maru: (apologizes to Bianca) Sorry, it looks like I'm done…(loses consciousness)

Bianca returned Maru and Siri to their Moeballs.

Fumio: (smiling) Oh, me next! I want to take out one of this bimbo's Moemon!

Bianca: (insulted) (yells at Fumio) I'm not a bimbo! Shara,Lilli, go! (tosses Moeballs)

A Herderier and a Munna,who was smiling shyly, emerged.

Me: (stands up) (walks over to Fumio) Hold on a sec, Fumio. (puts my hands on her shoulders) There are lots of words children and babies shouldn't know, and that's one of them.

I then kneed Fumio in the stomach. Fumio collapsed to the ground while holding her stomach, groaning.

Blake: (yells at me) Stop attacking and hurting my Moemon! Now I only have one left, you bastard!

Me: (turns to Blake) (serious) They shouldn't be cursing around Lily since she's just a child, and I don't want her growing up knowing those words. (glares at Blake) Also,after the battle, you're next. This time, it'll be MY fist.

Blake was scared and started shaking and sweating.

Willow: (walks right next to me) (impressed) (chuckles) Whoa, he looks like he going to-(interrupted)

Me: Don't curse.

Willow: (corrects herself) Pee his pants. Maybe you could teach me how to do one.

Blake: (composes himself for a while) Mini, you're up.

Mini: (ignorant) (smiling) Alright, it's my turn! (runs onto the battlefield) Who am I going up against?

Lilli: (smiling) Me.

Mini: (stares at the Herdier) (scared) (shaking) Aw-(interrupted)

Me: (yells at Mini) Don't you dare curse,Mini (serious) or else you're next after Blake!

Shinobu: (worried and concerned) This battle won't end well for Mini.

Willow: (wondering) Why? What's wrong with Mini?

Kari: She has a fear of Lillipup ever since she was chased by a pack of them. If I remember correctly, she tied cans to their tails and angered them.

Willow: So this means that Mini is-(interrupted)

Me: (talking to Willow) Yes, she is.

Inuyasha: (eating some rice balls) As long as she can pull through then she'll be able to win against Lilli.

Koyuki: (agrees) He's right, Mini can do this as long as she's brave.

* * *

**Info #1:** Lily is a little girl. She shouldn't grow up knowing such salty language. My Lucario accidentally heard people curse back then, so now he curses as well since he's grown up.

**Info #2:** I told Koyuki to be quiet until Blake and Bianca battle each other. I said that a few days ago.

* * *

**Next:** Meg and Mini vs Shara and Lilli!


	67. Meg and Mini vs Shara and Lilli!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 53: **Meg and Mini vs Shara and Lilli!

Mini: (scared) (talking to Blake) Onii-chan! (hides behind Blake) That mean Moemon wants to fight me! Could you please protect me?

Blake: (serious) Um, I'd die in like two seconds. (pushes Mini towards Lilli)

Mini: (crying) But onii-chan, I'm scared!

Blake: (glares at Mini) Too bad. You have to fight!

Mini: (becoming depressed) Onii-chan…

Willow: Only a fool would fall for this little act.

Bull (mean personality): Meg, Fling.

Meg threw the Toxic Orb at Shara, fast. Shara was hit and the Toxic Orb exploded, causing her to be badly poisoned. She was feeling her strength being drained.

Mini: (still crying) (wiping her eyes) Waaah! (blubbers into her sleeves) Onii-chan doesn't like me!

We (except Blake,Fumio,Lilli,Bianca,and Siri) knew that Mini was faking the whole time. A cute act like that will only fool the gullible. We also knew that Blake was in on it the whole time.

Lilli: (confused) (asks herself) Um…How do I respond to that?

Mini: (still wailing) Waaah! Waaah!

Lilli: (walks up to Mini) Um, listen…kid…(awkwardly pats Mini's shoulder) I'm sorry…

Mini looked up, her eyes shining mischievously.

Mini: Cunt punch! (hits Lilli in between the legs)

Good thing I had returned Lily to her Moeball. Lilli was shocked and in pain.

Mini: Iron Tail! (spins around)

Lilli was hit in the jaw by Mini's tail, and she dropped to the ground.

Lilli: (stands back up) Damn it! (wipes the blood off her jaw)Mini: Tail Slap! (hits Lilli in the face with her tail)

Mini continued to hit her over and over, until Lilli lost consciousness.

Mini: (cheers) (runs to Blake) Yeah, I won!

Blake: (smiling) Just as planned! (holds his hands down)

Mini: (slaps his hands) (gives a peace sign) (winks) Yup,it work perfectly, onii-chan!

Koyuki: Even though Mini won,she should fight fair, not like that.

Meg: (appears next to Shara) Hammer Arm.

Meg held up her fists up,which began glowing white, and then she hit Shara upside the head. Shara hit the ground painfully.

Bianca: (returns Shara and Lilli) (sad) Aw…(looks down) I couldn't even beat not one of your Moemon…

Willow: (walks over to Bianca) It's alright. (pats her on the shoulder) You did pretty good. You just need more practice in battling, okay?

Bianca: (hugs Willow) Oh, thank you so much! You're like a big sister!

Willow: (confused) Um…Thanks?

Bianca: (smiling) (remembers) Oh, that reminds me! Hey,Blake, I just met this really cool guy!

Blake: (surprised) Seriously?

Bianca: (smiling) Yeah. He was so nice! He wore such an amazing leather jacket too~ He was just so cool~

Willow: (wondering) Did this guy have green hair,kind of wavy and messy, like he'd just woken up?

Bianca: (nods) Yeah! And he had a cool black hat too!

Willow: Aurore Reinhart…(clenches her hand into a fist) He's still in this city…

Bianca: (smiling) (remembers something) Oh,actually, he said that he was heading to Nimbasa City. He said he'd be willing to guide me, but I told him I'd prefer to spend more time here in Castelia.

Willow: Alright, so he's in Nimbasa City…Finally…After ten long years of searching, I've finally found him…

Blake: (shocked) You've been looking for him for ten years? Why are you so obsessed with him?

Willow: (cold glare) I thought I told you to mind your own business. (turns around) Hmph. I can't be nice to him. He reminds me to much of that bastard Aurore.

Inuyasha: Whoa,a ten year vendetta against Aurore. Something bad must've happened ten years ago.

Elena: (agrees) Yes,I agree with you, Inuyasha. (concerned) But I wonder what this Aurore guy did to her to make her so angry.

Me: (talking to Bianca) I think you should be a Moemon Professor because you must be knowledgeable about knowing Moemon. I mean just imagine it. YOU, a Professor like Professor Juniper.

Bianca thought about it.

Bianca: You know what? (agrees with me) You're what? You're right,Jing. I should become a Moemon Professor! I could become a famous Professor like Professor Juniper. Thanks,Jing,I'm going to study really hard in order to become a Professor! (runs away) Bye, Jing!

Me: (yells at Bianca) Bye, Professor Bianca! (chuckles) (turns to everyone) I was telling the truth when I said that. She's much better as a Professor than a Trainer because she gets to study lots and lots of Moemon. (turns to Willow) Willow,I won't stop helping you. You need to forget all about your vendetta against Aurore because having revenge is a twisted way that'll affect you,mind,body,and soul.

Willow: (grins a little) Thanks for the speech but I don't care what you say. (serious) I won't rest until I find Aurore and have my revenge.

Me: (shrugs) Oh well. (turns to Blake) Oh,yeah,almost forgot. (points in the direction of the gate) You'll have a 5 second head start until you'll be punished.

Blake started running fast. I took off my training weights and placed them in my backpack.

Me: (crouches down) Be back in a few minutes. (runs fast)

I disappeared in just a few seconds. I was then behind Blake and grabbed his collar while he was still running.

Me: (holding Blake by his collar) (yawns) Nice try, but not good enough.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We were heading towards the Castelia City's gate. I was dragging Blake who was unconscious and had some bruises on his body.

Willow: (talking to me) Why do you want to keep helping me?

Me: I've already told you it before. I don't want to see you living your life, having a vendetta against Aurore. (serious) So while we're traveling, no killing people.

Willow: (silent)…(smirks) I bet you say that to all the girls.

Me: No, I don't. I just don't want you to end up in jail.

Bianca: (wipes a tear from her eye) (blushing) Aw, they look so good together.

Shadow: (argues) (yells) No! They don't look good together! They aren't a couple! They aren't!

Willow: (agrees with Shadow) She's right. We aren't. (thinking) Yet.

Me: There's an amusement park in Nimbasa City. I heard that it's fun.

Angel: (excited) I want to go!

Chu: (points at himself and Eve) You know that we're coming along as well.

Koyuki: If mother's going, then so am I.

Shinobu: Well, we all want to go.

Shadow: (turns around) Not me, I'm not going. I've been to there many times.

Angel: (devilishly smile) Oh well, it looks like I'll be enjoying my time with master while you don't.

Shadow: (realizes) On second thought, (turns back around) I want to go there as well. It will seem even more fun with friends.

We walked through the gate and headed towards Nimbasa City.

* * *

**Next:** Trekking through the Desert! A Challenge from Krokorok!


	68. Trekking through the Desert!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

**Note #1: **This chapter is a combination of Chapters 37 and 38 of Blake's Moemon Adventure fic.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 54: **Trekking through the Desert! A Challenge from Krokorok!

We were walking through the desert as it was scorching hot. Blake,Tara,Shana,and Fumio were still unconscious as they hadn't wakened up yet.

Me: (talking to Angel,Shadow,Eve,and Chu) How's it going guys?

Eve: (seems fine) It feels fine to me, this is nothing.

Chu: (agrees) Yeah, I feel perfectly comfortable in this heat.

Angel: (complains) It's scorching hot out here! I hope we don't have to go through this desert again.

Mini: (complains) (pulls the collar of her shirt open) Imagine wearing a fur shirt in this heat…

Catie: (calm) What are you guys complaining for? It's not that hot out here.

Me: It's because the thin layer of slime that was around your body back then has coated itself around your scales.

Mini: (talking to Catie) Then one-san's a cheater!

Catie: (defends herself) No I'm not!

Catie and Mini then started arguing.

Cheren: (runs up to us) (shouts) Blake! It's time to battle!

Me: Huh? Cheren, what are you doing here?

Cheren: (explains) I defeated Burgh and got the badge, so now it's time to see which one of us is-(interrupted)

Willow: (holds a knife to Cheren's throat) (threatens) LEAVE.

Cheren: (scared) (shakes in fear) Okay…(runs away)

Willow: (impatient) Alright, let's go to Nimbasa City now.

Me: (looks down at Blake,Tara,Shana,and Fumio) They've been unconscious ever since we've left Castelia City), it would only be a few minutes.

Rice: (points out) You,Angel,and Shadow didn't hold back while you guys were punishing them.

Me: Then we'll have to wake them up somehow.

We continued their trek through the scorching sand, while the sun was beating down on us. We had passed by the construction site and continued on our way.

?: (near us) Hello there.

We stopped and turned to see that the voice belonged to a Moemon. She wore a pink shirt with black stripes across it with a tan jacket over her shirt,tan jeans,had sandy hair down to her shoulders and wore sunglasses over her eyes.

Moemon: If you're gonna be traveling across the desert, you need to bring some water. (flashing a thumbs up and a fangy smile)

We had walked past her since we needed to get out of the heat for Angel,Shadow,and Mini's sake.

Moemon: (exclaims) Hey, don't ignore me! Hey, don't ignore me! (talking to me) I'm talking to you, buddy!

Me: (stops walking) (sighs) (turns around) Fine, what do you want?

Moemon: (flashes a thumbs up) My name is Krokorok! I'm really awesome, see? But unfortunately, my strength seems to have reached its peak.

Shinobu: So what's the problem?

Krokorok: The Moemon in my area are sooo boring and lame, I just can't stand it anymore. So I decided that I wanted to become stronger. But the only way I can become stronger is if I evolve into Krookodile, and the only way to do that is to battle stronger Moemon!

Me: (wondering) So what do you want me for anyway?

Krokorok: (thumbs up) You're gonna battle me! (gives me a thumbs up) That way, when I win, I'll be strong enough to evolve!"

Me: (talking to Willow) If I remember correctly,the Nimbasa City Gym Leader uses Electirc-Type Moemon, right?

Willow: (nods) Yeah, so catching a Krokorok for Blake would be good.

Me: If I win, you have to be one of Blake's Moemon.

Krokorok: (smiling) Alright, it's a deal!

Me: (checks Poké Gauntlet) Now let's see which one of my Moemon will face you. For someone like you, here's a Moemon who should be a challenge. (holds my hand out) Rook, come forth.

The blue circle appeared on the ground. After a few seconds, my Krookodile appeared in front of me. She was wearing blood-red jeans,a short-sleeved blood-red jacket with black stripes that was open down the center and revealing her black bikini top,had large and messy blood-red hair flowing down her back,red eyes,black sunglasses,a black headband,and a grin on her face.

Krokorok: (surprised) You have a Krookodile! I want to battle her! (determined) If I beat her, then I'll be able to evolve! I just know I will!

Elena: (talking to Willow) This battle will end in a few seconds.

Willow: (confused) Is it because his Krookodile is strong? Is that the reason why?

Koyuki: I'll answer for mother. It's because Jing puts his Pokémon through rough training. It's kind of like the training me and mother's Pokémon go through. Rook knows a Fighting-Type move.

Willow: (turns to the battle) So this battle will end quickly.

Me: Okay, let's begin.

Rook: Dig! (digs into the ground)

Rook: (turns to me) (lifts up her shades) End this quickly?

Me: (points to Mini) She's wearing a fur shirt in this heat, what do you think?

Rook: Then I shall end this quickly. (puts her shades down)

Krokorok: Dig!

Rook jumped back a little and Krokorok emerged from the spot where Rook used to be at.

Rook: Brick Break.

Rook brought her fist down sideways and hit Krokorok side of her head. Krokorok fell onto the sand.

Me: Bring her over here.

Rook carried Krokorok over to us and set her down onto the sand.

Me: (takes Blake's Moeball) Go, Moeball. (tosses the Moeball onto Sandy)

The Moeball sucked her in and captured her.

Me: (lays Blake on the sand) Maybe they'll wake up if they have a nightmare. This means we need a Moemon that knows Dream Eater, but where can we find one?

Koyuki: (offers an idea) What if it was a Psychic induced dream?

Me: (thinks about it) It may work if that Moemon can connect to their minds and get them to dream up a nightmare. (talking to Elena) Maybe you could use your Metagross, Elena? It has a smart mind and could be able to do it.

Elena: (confused) Why not use your Mesprit, Jing? It should be able to handle the job as well.

Me: (smiles) Elena,just use your Metagross, please? Mesprit is a Legendary and I'm thinking of bringing her out soon. So can you please bring out your Metagross, Elena?

Elena: (sighs) Alright, Jing. (holds her hand out) Metagross, appear!

The blue circle appeared on the ground. After a few seconds, Metagross appeared next to Shana. She wore a blue dress with long sleeves, a large gray "X" on the chest,at the end of the sleeves were armored gloves that jutted out past her hands and ended in two three-pronged blades, metal blue hair tied into two ponytails on the sides of her head and trailed down her back,glowing red eyes,and a calm expression on her face.

Metagross: (turns toward Elena) What may I do for you, mistress?

Me: Wait a minute; don't you have to give her a name since she's in Moemon form?

Elena: Then I'll name her...(thinks about it) (snaps her fingers) Chrome, because of her steel-like complexion.

Me: (thumbs up) I think it's good.

Gash: (jumps up and down) Me too!

Tia: If they think so, then so will I!

Me: Um, maybe we should save that for later.

Elena: (nods) Right. (turns toward Chrome) Chrome, connect yourself to Blake,Tara,Shana,and Fumio's minds and make them have a nightmare.

Me: (adds in) A horrible one in order to get them awake, and it better be fast because some of these people hate this heat.

Chrome: (nods) Then I shall do it.

Everyone laid Tara,Shana,and Fumio down next to Blake.

Chrome: (looks at Blake,Tara,Shana,and Fumio) Psychic.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Blake,Tara,Shana,and Fumio were awake and panting as they all had a horrible nightmare.

Inuyasha: (chuckles) What's wrong, had a nightmare?

Tara: (yells) You know d-(mouth covered)

Shadow was holding Tara's mouth.

Shadow: (threatening) Do you want a repeat of what happened before?

Tara: (frightened) (muffled) No.

Shadow: (lets go of Tara's mouth) Good.

Me: (hands Krokorok's Moeball to Blake) Here, Blake. I caught this Moemon for you by using one of your Moeballs. She's a Krokorok.

Blake: (talking to me) Thanks, Jing. Krokorok, come on out! (tosses Moeball)

Krokorok emerged out of her Moeball.

Krokorok: (flashes us a thumbs up) Oh yeah. There's nothing more awesome than a hot croc in the desert heat.

Fumio: (confused) What does that even mean?

Krokorok: (gives Fumio a thumbs up) I have no idea! But I know it's awesome!

Blake: (suggests) So, Krokorok, how's Sandy for a name?

Sandy: (flashes Blake another thumbs up) Yeah…It sounds totally awesome, mister master.

Blake: Alright, so let's check your Moedex data. (takes out his Moedex)

* * *

**Moedex: **

**Moemon:** Krokorok

**Name:** Sandy

**Species:** Desert Croc Moemon

**Type:** Ground/Dark

**Current Level:** 38

**Scarcity:** Uncommon

**Diet: **Krokorok are carnivorous.

**Ability:** Moxie

**Height:** 5'06"

**Weight: **99.8lbs

**Cup Size:** C

**Strong Against:** Electric,Rock,Poison,Steel,Fire,Psychic,Ghost

**Weak Against:** Fighting,Bug,Ice,Grass,Water

**Attacks:** Leer,Rage,Bite,Sand Attack,Torment,Sand Tomb,Assurance,Mud Slap,Embargo,Swagger,Crunch,Dig,Scary Face

**Evolves Into:** Krookodile (Lvl 40)

**Evolves From:** Sandile

**Info:** Krokorok are very violent Moemon. They are very confident in their own strength, and enjoy showing off. They also act with what they consider a "cool" personality. They also enjoy intimidating other Moemon, and proving their strength through combat. However,when it comes to actual fighting,they are very sneaky and will do anything to win, employing every dirty trick to win.

* * *

Bull (heroic personality) Do you give everyone a thumbs up?

Sandy: (flashes Inuyasha a thumbs up) Just certain people I like? You guys are cool to me.

Willow: Are we going to be going to Nimbasa City anytime soon? (serious) This conversation is getting boring.

Sandy: Nimbasa City, huh? They've got a gym, right? A gym that I can become more powerful in?

Blake: (nods) Yup. An Electric-Type Gym, as I heard.

Sandy: (confused) Wait, so you don't know about the gym?

Blake: (shrugs) No, I don't, sorry. I pay way to much attention to the Gym Leader to give a cr-(interrupted)

Me: (yells angrily) Blake!

Blake: (corrects himself) Care about the type of Moemon

Sandy: (confused) Why, what's so special about them?

Blake: (shocked) Seriously? SHE'S SMOKING HOT!

Willow: (talking to Blake) Um, that was loud." Willow said, frowning.

Me: (acting confused) Besides, what is so special about her? (talking to Lily) Right, Lily.

Lily was asleep the whole time while we were crossing the desert,but now, she's awake.

Lily: (confused) Yeah, what daddy said.

Blake: (shocked) Are you kidding? She's a supermodel! She is one of the hottest people I've ever seen, she's like a living se-(mouth covered)

His mouth was being covered by Angel.

Angel: Come on; (threatens) finish that sentence if you have the guts. You'll just end up in the same situation and will be punished like before.

Blake: (frightened) (muffled) Ummm, no thanks.

Angel: Remember,curse while Lily's around, and you'll all find yourselves in the same situation like before. (uncovers his mouth)

Willow: (talking to Tara) Alright,well,let's get going, okay?

Tara: Yes…(stares at the Ferris Wheel on the horizon) To the Ferris Wheel!

I had given everyone an umbrella so we could have shade from the sun. We then headed towards Nimbasa City.

* * *

**Info #1:** Fumio will evolve in the next chapter, I promise.

* * *

**Next:** Arriving in Nimbasa City! Black meets up with Elesa! Willow meets N!


	69. Arriving in Nimbasa City!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 55: **Arriving in Nimbasa City! Black meets up with Elesa! Willow meets N!

We had finally made it to Nimbasa City as it took us the whole night to make it to Nimbasa City. It was now morning time as the sun was rising.

Tara: (cheers) Nimbasa City!

The city seemed to shine with light from the buildings reflecting the sunrise, as though the city itself was charged with electricity.

Willow: I can't believe that it took us all night to make it through the desert. So what should we do next?

Tara: (excited) (smiling) It's obvious, isn't it? Ferris Wheel!

Tara ran across the concrete streets at full speed, heading straight for the amusement park.

Blake: (excited like Tara) Well, let's head after her.

Tara arrived at the amusement park and ran inside, heading straight for the Ferris Wheel. We were following after her.

Blake: Oh,yeah,um,tickets…(buys tickets)

We decided to buy our own tickets than let Blake do it.

Tara: (excited) Yay! (cheers in front of the attendant) Wanna ride,wanna ride,wanna ride!

There was no line, since it was early in the morning.

Lily: (excited) (points) Daddy, I want to play that game!

Lily was pointing at a water shooting game that had lots of prizes.

Me: We'll go on that ride later, Lily. (holds Lily in front of me) Right now, we'll try the Ferris Wheel then some of the other rides and games later. Okay (tickles her stomach)?

Lily: (giggles) Okay, daddy! But I want to play that, promise?

Me: (smiles) I promise, Lily.

Blake: (runs up to Tara) Hey, Tara!

Tara: (really excited) (talking to Blake) Oh,master, can we ride the Ferris Wheel together?

Shana: (disagrees) No,no,I want to do it too! Master and I get to go first!

Willow: (talking to Blake) Are they always like this?

Blake: (nods) Most of the time, yeah. I'm just glad they haven't come to blows yet.

Willow: (emotionless tone) You poor, poor thing.

Bull (heroic): (sighs) Most of the time is correct because it's starting to get really irritating.

Marucho: (agrees) So true.

Tara: (argues) Me first!

Shana: (argues as well) (exclaims) No, me!

Blake: (smiling) You two can both be first! (ushers them into one of the cars)

Me: (pushing Angel and Shadow) Hold on, Blake. (talking to Angel,Catie,and Shadow) Go with them and make sure that they don't throw each other out of the ride! Catie, you too,just for when.

Angel,Catie,and Shadow: (understands) Yes, master!

I pushed (Catie ran) them inside the car with Tara and Shana (who were inside). Blake shut the door to the car. The next car came.

Blake: (still smiling) Alright, that'll keep them out of our hair for a while.

Willow: (looks up at the Ferris Wheel) This is kind of cool. I kind of want to ride it too.

Woman #1: (smiling) (talking to Blake and Willow) Ah, what a cute little couple. Would you two like to ride it together?

Willow: (stares at the woman) (hard and cold glare) We're not a couple.

Woman #1: (shaking in fear) Yes, of course not…

Me: (talking to the woman) (lying) Yeah, she's my girlfriend.

Blake: (shocked) What?!

Willow: (shocked and a little happy) What?!

Me: (lying) Yeah, she may look cold, but inside, she's the right kind of woman for me. (talking to Willow) I need to talk to you and Shinobu. Please,come over here, sweetie. (thinking) Oh god, I should've kept my mouth shut.

Me,Willow,and Shinobu huddled together.

Willow: What's with you, Jing?! Lying like that!

Me: It's just to stop people from asking questions like that. I can tell that you're annoyed by those questions. Let's just make up a story and see how it goes.

We walked back to Blake who was walking to one of the cars. He walked inside and sat down on the bench. I moved a little as a yellow figure ran past me and pushed Willow out-of-the-way and was running to the car that Blake was in. Willow had accidentally tripped over my foot when she was pushed out-of-the-way by the yellow figure and was falling until I had caught her in my arms.

Me:(puts Willow on her feet) Are you okay, Willow?

Willow: (small blush) Thanks,(cold tone) but I didn't need your help, I would've been fine.

Me: (smiling) None of that will work on me, Willow. I've met someone who gives much better glares than you. But yours is still good.

Willow mumbled something while having a small blush.

* * *

**Inside the Cart**

Blake: (stares at the woman) (shocked) Uh…

Woman #2: (closes the door) (talking to Blake) Please, I just need a break for a while. They'll be off my trail soon…

Blake: (still staring) (shocked) (talking to the woman) You're Elesa!

Woman #2: (smiling) Yes, I am.

She wore a yellow top that was open in the front like a vest and sleeveless which had a v-pattern like black arrows down the front,one black "V" covering her chest,another black "V" going down after it; black tights that stretched up to her waist with yellow heels,had bright blonde hair cut in a bowl cut that was being held down with headphones with a blue earpiece and a red earpiece that had a cords stretched out from them that were flowing down to the sides of her head like really long ponytails,and shining blue eyes.

Blake: (shocked) I…I can't believe it…Elesa…HERE! Sitting in the Ferris Wheel with me! This is so cool!

Elesa: (smiles at Blake) Yeah…Thanks for this, by the way.

Blake: (confused) For what?

Elesa: Anyways, like I was saying thanks for giving me time to throw those guys off my trail…Uum, what did you say your name was?

Blake: (smiling) Oh, my name's Blake. (concerned face and tone) What guys?

Elesa: (waves her hand)You know, my manager and his flunkies. I mean, you must have heard that my modeling career is kind of doing poorly.

Blake: (confused) What? Why?

Elesa: (shrugs) I don't know.I mean, most models begin losing their edge because they get too old to model, just like idols. But I'm only twenty!

Blake: (blushing) No, you're not too-(realizes) (shocked) twenty? Really?

Elesa: (nods) ,I should be doing good, (feeling down) but for some reason I seem to have hit a slump…

Blake: A slump? (disagrees) No way! I just bought your last book, (serious) and you looked just as stunning as ever!

Elesa: (raises her eyebrow) A guy who buys my model magazines? I see…So you also look at me with those eyes…

Blake: (confused) What do you mean, "those eyes"?

Elesa: (explains) Well, my manager said to me…That if my modeling didn't pick up, I might have to transfer to making pornographic movies…

Blake: (blood trickles out of his nose) Uh…

Elesa: I'm running out of options, though…I mean, I first became a model because I wanted the feeling of people looking up to me and adoring me…But if I can't get people to like me, then…there's no point…

Blake: (exclaims surprised) What are you saying? (remembers too late)

He hit his head on the roof of the car and fell back onto his seat, holding his head in pain as the cart shook.

Elesa: (concerned) A-Are you okay?

Blake: (smiling) Yeah, yeah. Anyways, like I was saying… what are you saying?

Elesa: (confused) What do you mean?

Blake: (explains) You don't need to have other people's approval! You shouldn't be up on that runway for anyone's sake but your own!

Elesa: (shocked) What?

Blake: (smiling) You might not know it, but I'm your number one fan! (explains) I've got copies of every magazine you've been in, and I've got tapes of all your TV appearances! If you're seriously planning on throwing away everything that you've worked so hard for just because your manager says your popularity is beginning to wane, then you don't need him! Even if no one else thinks that you can't handle yourself in the modeling world, I still believe in you! And if I can still believe in you, can't you believe in yourself?

Elesa: (impressed and amazed) (blushing) Whoa…That was…Really something.

Blake: (sheepish smile) Yeah,sorry, I get off on these tangents sometimes. But what I was saying was-(interrupted)

Elesa: (happy smile) Um,Blake, can you do me a favor?

Blake: (cheerful smile) Sure, anything!

Elesa: (blushing a little) Can you go with me for the rest of today?

* * *

**Back to us**

Willow: (thinking) What's taking them so long?

?: (familiar voice) (behind Willow) (talking to Willow) Hello there.

Willow turned around to see N standing there.

Willow: (talking to N) Who are you?

N: (introduces himself) My name is N. (asks) Would you like to ride the Ferris Wheel with me?

Willow: (doesn't accept) (shakes her head) …No.

N: (ignorant) Good, then-(realizes) (confused) Wait, what?

Willow: (enunciates) NO.

N: (tries to convince Willow) But…we should-(interrupted)

Willow: (rolls her eyes) Fine, if it'll get you to stop talking.

The two of them also got into one of the carts on the Ferris Wheel. The reason we didn't do anything because we thought that N wouldn't try anything since Willow will kill him if he does.

Fumio: (talking to Mini)…(confused) So do we just stand here?

Sandy: (shrugs) I guess so.

Mini: (whines) I'm bored.

Me: (talking to everyone) (explains) I'm going to watch them for when N tries anything with Willow, like push her out of the car. I hope not. We can't have a dead Willow on our hands.

Elena: (talking to me) Just make sure to catch her, Jing.

Me: (talking to Elena) Who do you think you're talking to? I know I'll catch her.

I handed Lily over to Shinobu. Lily was holding a Teddiursa plush toy that I won for her at the water shooting game. I then hid in one of the trees that were the closest to the Ferris Wheel.

Me: (takes out a Rare Candy) Almost forgot.

I took the candy out of the wrapper.

Me: (aims for Fumio's mouth) Say evolution. (flicks the candy)

* * *

**Back to everyone**

Fumio: (feels something go down her throat) What the-(interrupted)

Fumio's body started glowing. After a few seconds, Fumio looked different.

Fumio: (amazed) Whoa…

Fumio's clothes had gone back to their original reddish-purple color,but were much different;a black tank top and reddish-purple pants with a reddish-purple jacket over her tank top;both her jacket and pants were lined with violet rings down the sides and violet stripes,had long reddish-purple hair that flowed down her back,two reddish-purple antennae sticking out of her hair with violet stripes across them,bright gold eyes,and sticking out of her butt were two antennae identical to the ones on her head.

Fumio: (confused) What happened? What was that thing that made me evolve?

Koyuki: (explains) Jing must've gave you a Rare Candy. It increases a Moemon's Level by one.

Shun: (explains) Jing doesn't use it unless he wants to help level up someone's Moemon.

Fumio: I guess I'll thank him when he gets back.

* * *

**Next:** N talks to Willow! Elesa takes everyone out to have some fun!


	70. N talks to Willow!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 56: **N talks to Willow! Elesa takes everyone out to have some fun!

Willow and N were sitting across from each other in the Ferris Wheel cart, N was staring at her intently while Willow looked bored.

N: (talking to Willow) First, I must tell you that I am the King of Team Plasma.

Willow: (gets up from her seat)…Okay, I'm leaving. (reaches for the door) Somehow "I'm an evil guy who leads the main evil team of this region" isn't such a great pickup line. You might want to work on that.

N: (points out) We are very high up.

Willow: (doesn't care) (shrugs) Fine. I won't die, I'm awesome.

N: I don't know what that means. Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save the Moemon.

Willow: (rolls her eyes) Great, you're still talking. (sits back down)

N: (stares up at the sky) I wonder how many Moemon exist in this world…I would like you to work with me.

Willow: (wondering) Work with you how?" Willow asked, frowning.

N: I am planning a war…A war against your friend Blake. And I could use your help to defeat him. I know you're like me. You dislike humans controlling Moemon. I know you want to help me and do the right thing.

Willow: I don't know what you're talking about. And I won't help you.

N: Why not? Why is Blake so important to you that you would be willing to sacrifice so many innocents to support him?

Willow: (shrugs) He's not that special. But he's helping me find someone. He's helping me with my goals, so it's the least I can do to help him with his. And if he's fighting you, then that means that I'm your enemy as well. That's what my mom taught me. Stand by your word, and your word becomes an unbreakable bond between you and others.

N: (understands) I see. It seems I have no choice. If you aren't willing to help me in my goals, then it's just as Ghetsis said.

Willow: What did he say?

N: (serious) That if you won't join me, I have to kill you.

Willow: (getting serious)…And that's my cue to take things seriously. (reaches for her knife)

N shot out towards Willow with unbelievable speed, and grabbed her wrist. He jerked her arm to the side, and pressed her against the door, wrapping his arm around her throat.

N: Sorry Willow, this is where you get off. (unlatches the door) Now, let's see how "awesome" you really are.

When the Ferris Wheel reached its apex, N pushed her out. Willow fell through the air. I had stretched my arms between two trees in case something like this would happen.

Me: (in the tree) Slingshot! (slingshots myself towards Willow)

I was nearing Willow as she was falling. Once I was close, I grabbed her.

Me: Got you!

Unfortunately, I fell into the tree and broke through several branches. I then landed on my back. Luckily, the branches helped slow down my fall. Willow was laying on me, but then she

Me: (talks in pain) Ah, that's going to hurt in the morning.

Everyone ran towards us.

Shinobu: (runs towards us) (worried) Jing, are you guys okay?!

Lily: (very worried) (tears in her eyes) (runs toward us) Daddy!

Chu: (talking to me) Dang it, Jing! When are oyu gonna stop doing dangerous things like that?!

Eve: (agrees) Yeah, what she said!

Me: (clears my throat) Yeah, we're both okay. (talking to Eve and Chu) Also, I'll never stop doing things like that.

WIllow: (points out) Except you fell on your back.

Me: That too.

Willow: Thanks,Jing,you've saved my life.

Me: It was nothing. Now, can you get off of my lap? I need to get up.

Willow: (smirks) Not so fast. First, you threaten me. Then, you dominated me. Finally, you saved my life. (gets near my ear) (whispers) (serious) I think I'm starting to fall for you.

Me: (sheepish chuckle) Oh, heh heh.

Sandy: (running towards us) (exclaims) Willow!

Mini: (concerned) Are you okay?

Willow: I'm okay thanks to Jing. He took the fall for me. (talking about N) That bastard kicked me out of the Ferris Wheel…

Fumio: (offers an idea) Okay, let's wait by the entrance.

Mini: (confused) Why?

Fumio: (smirks) (explains) He's still on the cart. I mean, where's he gonna go? He's gotta come down eventually, and when he does we can beat the shit out of him.

Me: (points) That won't be a problem. He's about to leave.

They looked and saw that N and an indiscernible flying Moemon fly out of the car and disappeared into the sky. I knew what the Moemon was, but I didn't tell them.

Willow: (clenches her fist) D-(interrupted)

I had sat up and covered Willow's mouth from cursing in front of Lily.

Me: Don't curse in front of Lily.

Tara: (yells at Shana) Dang it, Shana!

We turned our heads and saw Tara,Shana,Angel,Shadow,and Catie walk out of their car. Tara and Shana were glaring at each other.

Willow: I was waiting so long to ride the Ferris Wheel with master, and you had to spoil it for me!

Shana: (shocked) I ruined it for YOU? (disagrees) Why the hell do you think I suggested it? I wanted to ride it with him!

Willow: (uncovers her mouth) (talking to Tara and Shana) Guys?

Shana,Tara,Angel,Shadow,and Catie turned to us, surprised.

Tara and Shana: (at the same time) (talking to me) What happened to you two?

Angel: (worried) (talking to me) Master, are you okay? You seem to be in pain.

Willow: (matter-of-fact tone) I fell off of the Ferris Wheel. (points her thumb at me) Jing here saved my life and fell on his back.

Shadow: (gasps) Master, what were you thinking?! You're hurt now!

Willow: (changes the subject) Anyways,we need to wait for your master, and then we can head out.

The Ferris Wheel car pulled to a stop. Blake stepped off, accompanied by Elesa.

Willow: (stares at Elesa) (surprised) Blake? Wait, aren't you…

Elesa: (smiling) (talking to Willow) Elesa. (holds her hand out) I'm a model and the Nimbasa City Gym Leader.

Willow: (taken aback) (talking to Elesa) H-Hello…

Willow shook Elesa's hand, and then she smiled.

Audino: (surprised) It's Elesa, the Nimbasa City Gym Leader. She's a famous model and Electric-Type Gym Leader. I've heard of her back in Striaton City.

Tara and Shana: (stares at Elesa) Wow…She's so pretty…

Elesa: (taking to Tara and Shana) Aw, you two are so sweet. (pats their heads) Blake's your master, right? You're just as sweet as he is.

Willow: (stares at Blake) Sweet, is he?

Blake: (shrugs) Hey, I'm not that sweet. I just told her that she could continue her modeling career because of how beautiful she is.

Elesa: (smiling) It was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard. He helped me get my confidence back. So I decided to reward my #1 fan by giving him a day with his idol.

Willow: (turns her head to the side) (confused) Excuse me?

Inuyasha: (smirks) (talking to Blake) What a nice reward, Blake. You're very lucky.

Elesa: (smiles at Blake) Think of it as your reward for getting my confidence back. Then, tonight…

Blake perked up, imagining her naked.

Elesa: (oblivious) (continues)…We can have our Gym Battle!

Blake: (smiling) That sounds fun.

Willow: Um, I have a problem.

Elesa: Oh,wait, you're the girlfriend, right?

Willow: (disagrees) No. GOD no. No, my problem is that you are a well-known idol,and the most beloved figure in Nimbasa City, and popular all across Unova.

Elesa: (beams with pride at Willow) No, really?

Willow: Yeah,(continues) so as I was saying,you're just getting a restart on your idol career, so if you're seen with a guy like Blake…(interrupted)

Blake: (feels insulted) What do you mean a guy like me?

Willow: (continues) So if you're seen with a guy like Blake…It might be damaging to your reputation.

Elesa: (smiling) Don't worry about that. I'm a master of disguise, after all!

Elesa pulled out some sunglasses and a wig out of her handbag, and put them on. Now, her eyes were hidden by the orange glass, and her hair was now black and down to her shoulder in a "Nadeshiko" style.

Willow: (disagrees) Yeah. Right. That's not very good of a disguise.

Inuyasha: (agrees with Willow) I have to agree with Willow. That disguise won't fool anybody.

Gash: (agrees as well) Not even us.

Elesa: (pouts) (talking to Willow,Inuyasha,and Gash) Don't be mean. (talking to everyone) Now, what should we do first?

Me: First,(talking to Willow) Willow,can you get off my lap? I need to get up.

Blake: (wondering) I've wondered why you were sitting like that on his lap, but I decided not to say anything.

Willow: Fine. (gets off my lap)

I stood up off of the ground,and then Lily jumped onto my shoulder and hugged my face, not wanting to be separated from me again.

Me: (pats Lily's head) Don't worry,Lily,everything's okay.

Lily: (crying) I don't want you to leave, daddy. Please don't leave me!

Me: (smiles) I promise I won't. Wow,Fumio,you evolved.

Blake: (turns to Fumio) (surprised) He's right, you did evolve. (takes out his Moedex)

* * *

**Moedex:**

**Moemon:** Scolipede

**Name****:** Fumio

**Species****:** Megapede Moemon

**Type****:** Bug/Poison

**Current Level****:** 39

**Scarcity****:** Ultra-Rare

**Diet****:** Scolipede are carnivorous.

**Ability****:** Poison Point

**Height****:** 5'09"

**Weight****:** 109.3 lbs.

**Cup Size****:** DD

**Strong Against****:** Grass,Dark,Psychic

**Weak Against****:** Rock,Fire,Flying,Psychic

**Attacks****:** Megahorn,Defense Curl,Rollout,Poison Sting,Screech,Pursuit,Protect,Poison Tail,Bug Bite,Toxic,Venoshock,Baton Pass,Agility,Steam Roller,Toxic Spikes

**Evolves Into****:** None

**Evolves From****:** Whirlipede

**Info: **Scolipede are a very interesting Moemon, that have a personality that can best be described as prickly. They are adverse to the company of strangers, and rarely form bonds with outsiders. They believe that their master and those closest to him are the only ones deserving of their attention, and will meet all others with a venomous glare. They will not hesitate to poison anyone who they believe is a threat to them or their master, so be careful.

* * *

Tara: (nods) Yeah, I can believe that.

Fumio: (smirks) I wouldn't mock me if I were you, grassy.

* * *

**Info #1:** That fall would've killed me, but I was able to reduce the impact by using the Gum-Gum Fruit's rubber power.

* * *

**Next:** Time to Play Water Shooter! Meeting Elena's Moemon, Shina the Tynamo!


	71. Time to Play Water Shooter!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 57: **Time to Play Water Shooter! Meeting Elena's Moemon, Shina the Tynamo!

We were walking through the amusement park, and surprisingly no one could recognize Elesa in her disguise.

Elesa: (smiling) Alright, so what should we do first? Bull (heroic): (surprised) Wow, no one can recognize her in her disguise.

Willow: (impatient) Let's find N…

Elesa: (confused) Who's N?

Blake: (smiling) (dismisses) Oh, you don't need to worry about that. Let's just have fun!

Shana: (points at the stands) How about carnival games?

Blake: (smiling) Excellent. Carnival games are a special skill of mine!

Willow: With skills like that, I can see why you're such an idiot.

Angel: (agrees) Yeah, what an imbecile.

Shana: Alright, the water shooter! (runs over to one of the stands)

The stand had a large bar with five water guns on it. There was a man standing behind the stand, smiling.

Man: (smiling) Welcome to the water shooter! For 500 Moe you can shoot at any of the prizes you want, and keep anything you get!

Tara: (smiles) Alright, I'm gonna go up first! (runs up to the counter)

Blake gave her a 500 Moe coin, and she handed it to the man.

Man: (hands her the water gun) You get three shots.

Tara: Alright…(scans the prizes)

Her eyes fell on a cute little bear that was colored bright green like her clothes.

Tara: (eyes shining with desire) I want that bear! Go, Water Gun! (fires at the bear)

She missed it by a mile,and instead, hit a box of chocolate.

Tara: D-(interrupted)

Angel: (threatens) Try it, and see what happens. Seriously, just try it.

Tara: (corrects herself) Darn it, (points at the bear again) again!

She fired,but the gun was knocked out of her hand, and didn't hit anything.

Tara: (grits through her teeth) (eyes tearing up) One…more…time…

She fired the gun and the stream of water grazed the side of the bear, but didn't knock it over.

Tara: (stares at the bear) Wha…

Man: (frowns sadly) Sorry, but that's your three shots. But you did earn this chocolate, (hands her the box of chocolate) so here.

Tara was about burst into tears after taking the chocolate, only for Blake to stop her by placing his hand on her head.

Blake: (smiles) (talking to Tara) Let me get that teddy bear for you.

Elesa: (smiling) Aw, so sweet! (cheers for Blake) Go for it, Blake!

Blake placed a coin down on the bar,and grabbed one of the water guns,and pointed it at the bear. He pulled the trigger,and hit the bear head on, knocking it off the shelf.

Man: Here you are. (hands Blake the bear)

Blake then handed it to Tara. Tara's eyes shined brighter than ever before as she stared at the bear, smiling happily.

Tara: (talking to Blake) Thank you master! (wipes tears from her eyes) This is so amazing…Thank you so much…

Blake: (steps away from the counter) (shrugs) Alright, that's enough for me. Anyone else wanna use my other two shots?

Shana: I'll go. (takes the water gun) Just you watch…"

Tara: (talks to Shana) Um,Shana, I don't think you're allowed to…

Shana had already begun building up water power inside the gun.

Shana: (shouts) Ultra powered Water Gun!

Shana fired a condensed laser of water at another bear,this one just plain white but much bigger,and hit it head on, the bear hitting the back wall with an audible "thump."

Shana: I'll take that. (takes the bear from the man) (gloats at Tara) Hah, see? Mine's bigger!

Tara: (smirks) I don't care. MY bear is the best of the best, because master won it for me!

Shana: (argues) That doesn't matter! (talking to Blake) Master loves me too, right?

Blake: (smiling) (talking to Tara and Shana) Of course, I love all of you equally!

Shana: (frowns) Hmph. Fine! (places the gun down) (turns away)

Blake: (asks us) So who should use the last group shot?

Elesa: (remembers) (smiling) Oh, I know someone who might enjoy this! Alright,Shina, come on out! (tosses out a Moeball)

A Moemon emerged from the Moeball. She wore a loose-fitting white dress,had white hair that flowed down to her neck loosely,and bright black eyes.

Blake: (surprised) Whoa, a Tynamo!

Elena: (surprised as well) Those are really hard to find. Must've been really lucky.

Elesa: (nods) Yeah. I caught her a few months ago, but she's not so great at taking orders. I can't even use her in Gym Battles because she's so rebellious.

Shina: (insults Elesa) (serious) Well, you're just not that strong. And I don't respect the weak.

Blake: (talking to Elesa and Shina) Alright you two, stop it. (talking to Shina) Anyways,Shina, you wanna try this out?

Blake handed the water pistol to her, and Shina studied it.

Shina: (confused) (talking to Blake) What do I do?

Blake: (explains) Point the gun at the prize you want and pull the trigger.

Shina: That's it?

Blake: (nods) That's it.

Shina: (glint of evil appears in her eye) Anything else is fine?

Blake: (sighs) In theory…

Gash: I've got a bad feeling about this.

Tia: You and me both.

Shina: (understands) (nods) Alright, good.

She turned to the prizes, and began focusing energy into her hand. The water inside of the gun began to sparkle with electricity. She pulled the trigger, and let loose a blast of electrically charged water at the roof of the booth. The blast hit the roof,which came tumbling down, knocking the prizes off of the shelves and onto the ground.

Shina: …Done. (hands the water gun back to Blake)

Willow: (stoic expression)…I love this girl.

Inuyasha: (impressed) She's good, and I mean very good.

* * *

**Next: **Continuing the Fun! The Moemon Musical!


	72. Continuing the Fun!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 58: **Continuing the Fun! The Moemon Musical!

Blake: (panting) I…hate…roller coasters…

We (except me and Lily since she's afraid of heights) had just gone on one of the amusement park's roller coasters.

Elesa: (apologetic smile) Sorry about that. But I really like the rush that roller coasters give me. It's the same rush I get from battling, and the same rush I get when modeling. Too bad though, the trial of my gym is getting across several roller coasters, so…

Blake: (frustrated) Damn it! (wondering) Can't I do something else? Anything else?

Elesa: (giggles) Nope, sorry! But we can do something else now. Any ideas?

Me: (approaches the group) Hey, guys. We're back. Lily wanted to try some Cotton Candy.

Lily was enjoying a small stick of cotton candy. Eve and Chu were eating a large stick of cotton candy.

Me: (turns to Blake) You're lucky that we weren't close to where you were or else I'll have to teach you another lesson.

Blake: (gulps) (changes the subject) (turns to his Moemon) You guys wanna do anything?

They were all looked exhausted from all the running around we've been doing all day. Some of my Moemon (I had let them all out) looked a little tired but not exhausted.

Cara: (smiling) This is actually fun. (talking to Catie) Right, Catie?

Catie: (panting) (nods) Yeah,you're right, Kara.

Willow: (talking to Elesa) Elesa, is there anything relaxing we could do?

Elesa: (shrugs) Well, there IS the Moemon Musical…(talking to Shina) What do you think Shina? You wanna do that?

Shina: (shrugs) Don't care.

Elesa: (cheers) Alright, musical it is!

Lily: Daddy, what's a Moemon Musical?

Me: It's where Moemon dance and perform to the music while wearing an outfit.

Shinobu: (remembers) (eyes sparkle) Oh, I remember the one we went to, Jing. It was so spectacular and beautiful.

Me: (grins) Yep, I remember like it was only yesterday. Anyways, let's go and check it out.

We headed to the center of the amusement park.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We arrived at a large building.

Elesa: (talking to everyone) Alright, let's go inside! (walks into the building)

We followed after her.

Tara: (surprised) Whoa! (looks around) This place is amazing!

The room was bright and shining, and seemed to actually glitter. It was colored a pearl pink, and decorated with columns. There was a large arched ceiling like it was made out of shining glass. There was a large counter at the back of the room,the entire building divided in half by a wall,and a door behind the counter.

Lily: (points at the ceiling) Ooh, shiny!

Chu: (impressed) Whoa, this place isn't half bad as I thought it would be.

Eve: (agrees) You've got that right, Chu. It does look amazing. No wonder this place is popular for its design.

Man: (behind the counter) (talking to Elesa) Tickets, please?

Elesa: Of course. (gives the man her Gym Leader Pass)

Man: (surprised) Oh, Miss Elesa! (apologizes) I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you!

Willow: (talking to Elesa) Wait,why did you need a disguise, then?

Kari: (agrees with Willow) Yeah, why would you need to show off your Gym Leader Pass if you wanted to be in disguise?

Elesa: (smiling) (completely ignoring Willow and Kari) My friends and I would like to go backstage.

Kari: (talking to Willow) Aaaand she's ignoring us.

Man: (smiling) Oh, of course! Come, this way! (leads us)

He took us to the stage, and then we went to the back of the stage.

Man: (talking to Elesa) SO, would you like anything?

Elesa: When's the next performance?

Man: Not until tomorrow, (apologizes) sorry.

Elesa: (talking to us) (sad tone) I'm sorry guys, I guess we can't see a musical.

Blake: (smiling) It's fine. Musicals aren't really my thing, anyway.

Elesa: (smiling) Well, I can at least give you the full tour! (talking to us) Do you know the basics of the musical?

Blake and Willow: (shakes their heads) No idea.

Tara: (talking to Elesa) Isn't it just singing?

Elesa: (talking to Tara) (disagrees) (exclaims) Wrong!

Tara stepped back in shock.

Elesa: (explains) The musical is much more than that! It has Moemon of all kinds dancing and singing in beautiful outfits!

Tara: Um…Okay…

Shana: (talking to Tara) Hey,Tara, come over here! (points at a large closet in the pink wall)

Next to the closet was a dressing room.

Tara: (cheers) Oh,wow, dress up!

They ran over to the closet, and began pulling the outfits out.

Elesa: (smiling) Yes, dress up and props are the key to a good musical. The second part is dance.

Willow: (venomous tone) I don't dance.

Mini: (sheepish) I'm not that good at it either.

Sandy and Fumio: (shrugs) Don't look at us.

Catie,Maya,Eyqu,Lotus,Didi,and Kara said something different.

Angel and Shadow: (talking to me and Elesa) (at the same time) Only if Master dances with me. (turns toward each other)

They started arguing.

Shinobu: (sighs) And after they've became such great friends.

Tara: (talking to Blake) Master, look!

We turned to the dressing room, and saw Tara step out of it. She was wearing a bright green dress that reached down to the ground and flowed outwards,which was being held up by a dark green corset that bound the dress up; the dress had long ruffled sleeves that reached down to her wrists,and Tara's hair was left loose.

Blake: (surprised) Whoa, you look amazing!

Shana: (walks out) (talking to Blake) What about me?

She was dressed in a black suit with a sea blue shirt,and her hair was also left loose.

Blake: You look so elite!

Shana: (agrees) (smirks) Of course I do. I'm amazing, after all!

Tara: (smiles) Maybe,but I'm a nice,respectable woman, so I don't care.

Tara and Shana were glaring at each other.

Blake: Yeah, this isn't gonna last long.

Rice: (agrees) Not even for hours.

Blake walked across the floor towards a curtain around a circular platform. Blake pulled back the curtain to reveal a large grand piano.

Blake: (stares at the piano) A piano…

He pulled back the bench and opened the lid, he then run his fingers across the keys. As though he was in a trance,Blake began absentmindedly playing the piano, his fingers dancing across the keys.

Willow: (surprised) (turns to Blake) Whoa…That music…

Elesa: (listening to the music) Sonata No. 8 in C Minor, Op. 13…Beethoven's Pathetique…

Tara and Shana: (stops fighting) Whoa…Master…can play piano?

Elena: I don't get it.

Koyuki: (wondering) What is it, mother?

Elena: (explains) There should be no Beethoven existing in this world. He doesn't even exist in the Pokémon world.

Koyuki: So what if he does in this world?

Elena: Then the history of this world is messed up.

Tia: Everything about this world is messed up.

Everyone else agreed.

Willow: (surprised) I never would have guessed he'd have a talent like that…Who would have known?

Shana: (smiling) (admits) He's pretty good. I can't believe how beautiful the music sounds…It sounds amazing…

Blake continued playing the piano,the music seeping out of the room,and traveling through the entire building, everyone was surprised at the amazing sound that seemed to be flowing through the air.

Me: He's good just like Frederic was. (talking to Gash) Remember,Beat, Gash?

Gash: (snaps his fingers) Oh yeah,last time we checked, he was doing all right.

Willow: (interested) Who's Beat?

Gash: (smiles) We'll tell you later.

* * *

**Next:** Sandy's Pact is Up Next!


	73. Sandy's Pact is Up Next!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 59:** Sandy's Pact is Up Next!

Elesa: (smiling) (talking to Blake) That was an amazing performance, Blake.

We were walking through the amusement park as it was now the late afternoon, so the park was filled with much more people.

Blake: (sheepish smile) Oh, yeah…My mom always insisted that I play piano, so she taught me how to play herself. After I learned the basics, I just kept on playing over and over to the point where it nearly became addicting."

Elesa: (still smiling) Well anyways, it's getting late. Thank you for a wonderful day, Blake. I'll be waiting at the Gym for our battle tonight.

Blake: (confused) What? But it's only two!

Elesa: (smiling) (removes her sunglasses) (winks) Yeah, but you've got some preparation for our battle, don't you? (talking to Sandy) Ain't that right, Krokorok?

Sandy: (confused) Huh?

Elesa: (talking to Blake and Sandy) You two still haven't made a pact yet, (winks again) have you? You might wanna get started on that before tonight, I know I'd like to battle me with a Ground-Type Moemon.

Blake: (agrees) (nods) Alright, got it!

Elesa led us through the streets of Nimbasa City and we arrived at the Moemon Center.

Elesa: (smiling) (talking to Blake) Well, I'll be waiting at the gym. Good luck, Blake!

Elesa: walked off across the streets and headed back towards the amusement park, where her gym was located near.

Blake: (talking to Sandy) Alright,come on, Sandy. (heads to the Moemon Center with Sandy)

Tara: (smiling) We'll come too!

Blake: (disagrees) Sorry, no. (explains) See, I need to finish this fast,and if you guys come in, then it'll take just a little too long,like,say, a few days.

Tara: (smiling) Heh,oh, yeah, right. (talking to Sandy) Sandy,don't take too long, okay?

Sandy: (sighs) Okay, okay.

Willow: I'm going to stay as far away from your-(interrupted)

Me: (clears my throat) Ahem.

Willow: (continues) As possible. Your Moemon are gonna stay with us to give you and your Moemon some privacy.

Blake: (smiling) Thanks.

Me: Yeah, us as well. We do not need to hear you guys from across the room. Trust me, we could hear you and your Moemon no matter which room we're in.

Inuyasha: (agrees) Yeah, Jing's right.

The others agreed as well. Blake and Sandy entered the Moemon Center, and headed into one of the rooms.

* * *

**Lemon Begins**

Sandy: (throws her hands up in the air) Alright, let's go!

She pushed Blake onto the bed and leapt atop of him, smiling.

Blake: (smiling) Well,you're eager, aren't you?

Sandy: (smiling) (explains) Well, higher level Moemon are more energetic when they haven't had sex yet. I guess I'm a little desperate.

Sandy pulled Blake's jacket open and his shirt off in a matter of seconds. She began grinding against his crotch through their jeans, running her hands across his upper body.

Blake: (wondering) Hey,Sandy, why are you wearing your sunglasses?

Sandy: (smiling) Because they're cool.

Blake: Could you take them off?

Sandy: Sure, I guess. (removes her sunglasses)

Sandy's had sparkling black eyes.

Blake: (smiling) See? You're beautiful! Why don't you let other people see them?

Sandy: (argues) Because they're embarrassing! (changes the subject) Come on, let's just screw!

Blake: (still smiling) Okay, we can talk about this at some other time.

He pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his dick. Sandy resumed grinding against his dick, which began poking at her began getting excited, scraping her claws across Blake's back. She drew cuts and gashes into his flesh, the pain actually making him more excited. He thrust up at her pussy which was still covered by pants, though neither of them wanted to take the time to remove them in the heat of passion.

Sandy: (moans) Oh, master…master…(moans)

Sandy pressed her lips against his over and over in between moans. Blake finally managed to pull her pants off, revealing her pussy. He thrust up towards her and his dick began stabbing at her cunt a few times before thrusting up inside of her, breaking through her hymen. Sandy cried out as she scraped her nails across his back, biting down on his shoulder repeatedly to stifle her cries of pain. However, Blake cried out in pain from the sensation of crocodile fangs biting down on him. Sandy,realizing that her master was in pain,pulled back, panting.

Sandy: (worried) Master, are you…(looks down at the injury)

Blake: (smiling) I'm fine. It only hurts when I have feeling in my nerves.

Sandy: (tears up) Master…

Her pain having subsided in the heat of the moment, Sandy continued to grind against his dick. As Blake's shaft pistoned out of her, Sandy cried out in ecstasy. She leaned down to the bite marks on Blake's shoulder, blood leaking out of the wounds. She ran her tongue across the injuries lovingly,licking the blood as it leaked, soon enough the wounds that she'd inflicted had begun to staunch.

Blake: (smiling) Thanks. I got my strength back.

Blake pushed Sandy onto her back and began thrusting inside of her, his hands holding onto her shoulders. Her eyes landed on the blood stains on the sheets, caused by her rather excited sex. Blake began thrusting inside of her, ignoring the sweat that had begun to seep into his open wounds.

Sandy: (cries out) Oh, god yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!

Sandy juices seeping onto his shaft and staining the sheets as Blake moved into and out of her body. Blake,in a hurry,forgot to pace himself, and ended up cumming inside of her far too early. Blake collapsed on top of her, nearly passing out from the combination of energy and blood depletion.

* * *

**Lemon Ends**

Sandy: (apologizes) Sorry…

Blake: (smiling) It's fine, it's fine. You can make up for it by leaving your glasses off, 'kay?

Sandy: (yawns) Sure, sure…

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Inside of Elesa's Gym, Elesa was talking to a challenger who was angry.

?: (talking to Elesa) You promised that you'll battle against us, remember? You said you'll keep your word as a Gym Leader.

Elesa: (huffs) Fine, but let's hurry up. I have a challenger after you.

?: (grins) Oh no, let's them watch our battle. Besides, I want my old friends to know that I'm competing.

The person was Satoshi.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

I was dashing across the treetops at a high-speed as I had a fishing rod with me.

Me: I hope what Willow told me was correct.

* * *

**Next:** Arriving at the Nimbasa City Gym! Meeting up with Satoshi! Satoshi vs. Elesa! A Bet on Fate!


	74. Arriving at the Nimbasa City Gym!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

**Note #1:** Hana has foul language.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 60: **Arriving at the Nimbasa City Gym! Meeting up with Satoshi! Satoshi vs. Elesa! A Bet on Fate!

We (this time it was me,Lily,Gash,Elena,Koyuki,Chu,and Eve with Blake and Willow) walked into a large violet building, which was the Gym. Willow was walking next to us while glancing at me (which was seriously starting to creep me out) with Tara and Shana glaring at each other behind us. Blake opened the door, and we walked into the building. The building was almost entirely black. We was standing on a glass platform,and then we walked over to a shining yellow track. Then, the car to the roller coaster pulled up to the edge of the platform. The six of us (there was only room six people) walked into the car, which was surprisingly spacious.

Me: We'll take another way. We'll meet you on the other side.

Before they could ask how,the car shot at a super high-speed across the tracks, just as fast as any normal roller coaster.

It pulled to a stop in front of the next platform; all six of them fell out of the roller coaster, lying in a big pile.

Willow: (talking to Blake) Blake, your hand's on my ass.

Blake: (exclaims) Oh, sorry! (pulls his hand off Willow's butt)

He stood up and brushed himself off, helping Willow to her feet. He then helped up Tara and Shana, and they turned to the battlefield. The field was a shiny black metal, surrounded by neon violet walls. We looked and saw that Elesa was with someone who looked familiar.

?: (familiar voice) Glad you guys could make it, I wanted you guys to see how my Gym Battle will go while I'm battling against Elesa.

Me: (calm) Oh,hey, Satoshi.

Blake: (very surprised) (screams) Aaahhh! (talking to me) Where the hell did you come from?!

Me: Oh, I jumped across the platform while carrying everyone and made it here.

Tara: Liar, that's impossible! There's no way you could've done that!

Me: (ignores Tara) Anyways, that guy there is Satoshi. He's an ex-member and cook of Team Straw Hat, and he's the leader of Team Aura.

Satoshi: (turns to us) Can't talk now, guys. Elesa is supposed to fulfill her promise of giving me a Gym Battle. She has no choice but to do it since she put her pride of a Gym Leader in it.

Blake: (talking to Satoshi) (angry) Why you…

Me: (talking to Blake) Blake, he was here before you. So why don't you let them have the Gym Battle already? Oh yeah. Kara, punch Blake in the stomach for me.

Blake: (realizes) W-Wait now, just hold on-(interrupted)

PUNCH!

Blake fell to the ground, holding his stomach.

Kara: (cracks her knuckles) (frowns) When will you learn your lesson?.

Gash: (grabs Blake's collar) (sighs) I'll drag him this time. (drags Blake)

Elesa and Satoshi were on opposite sides of the battlefield.

Satoshi: (stretches his hand out to here) (offers) Ladies first.

Elesa: Why thank you. Mona,Mana,and Shina, go! (tosses Moeballs)

Shina and two Emolga emerged. They wore a pleated white skirt and a white button up blouse with detached sleeves that reached down to their wrists and was past their shoulders,black hair that reached down to their necks,two black and yellow mouse ears on their heads,a black tail shaped like a lightning bolt sticking out of her butts,shining black-red eyes,a mantle that reached down to their waists and connected to their sleeves and was black on the outside,and yellow on the inside, just like their mouse ears were.

Satoshi: Fang,Ghoul, go! (throws Moeballs)

Fang and Ghoul appeared. Ghoul was floating in mid-air while sleeping.

Fang: (talking to Satoshi) Don't worry, master. I'll win for you!

Ghoul: (sleeping) (snores) Me too, master.

Satoshi: (talking to Pika) Pika, help them out.

Pika: (nods) Right, Satoshi. (walks onto the battlefield)

* * *

**At the Sidelines**

Elena: This is a Triple Battle.

Blake: A Triple Battle?

Willow: (explains) It involves both sides using three Moemon at once.

Elena: (nods) Exactly, what Willow said.

Me: (talking to Willow) (compliments) Wow,Willow, you're very smart.

Willow: (light blush) Oh,shut up, you idiot and just watch the battle!

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Satoshi: (talking to Elesa) You may start.

Elesa: (talking to her Moemon) You heard him, girls.

Mona: Quick Attack!

Mona ran quickly towards Pika,Fang,and Ghoul.

Mana: Aerial Ace!

Mana charges at a blinding speed.

Shina: Charge Beam!

Shina launched a beam of electricity.

Pika,Fang,and Ghoul dodged (Ghoul floated out-of-the-way) Shina's Charge Beam.

Fang: (scoffs) (talking to Shina) You were supposed to go last. (breathes in deeply)

Fang then roared out a large yell at Shina, causing her to go back to her Moeball and switched with Zebstrika. She wore a black shirt and black jacket, which had jagged white stripes across it,black pants with jagged white stripes,bright red eyes,black hair with white highlights flowed down her back like a mane.

Pika: (dashes towards Mona) Electro Shocker!

Pika's fist sparked with blue electricity. She then went under Mona and hit her in the stomach, sending her flying. Mana was heading towards Ghoul.

Ghoul: (snores) Psychic.

Mana was suddenly stopped in mid-air. Ghoul moved her finger in a downward motion, causing Mana to be slammed onto the ground.

* * *

**At the Sidelines **

Willow: (impressed) He's pretty smart for a Trainer.

Me: He was smart back when he was a part of the team.

Chu: (agrees) Yeah, so was his Pikachu.

Eve: They both were and still are.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Satoshi: (talking to all three of them) Plan A.

Fang: (nods) Got it. (holds out her hand) Rock Blast.

Fang sent a blast of rocks at Mona,Mana,andShima. Mona,Mana (who was on her feet) was able to dodge. There were clouds of dust as the rocks hit the ground.

Ghoul: (awake) (closes her hand a little) (serious) Time to end this…

The dust went towards Mona,Mana,and Shima and surrounded each of dust then joined together to form one,boulder size,spherical prison that covered them from every angle.

* * *

**At the Sidelines**

Elena: That's the move I made for my Metagross. Mona will lose since it's inescapable from the inside and outside unless the user wants to end it.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Ghoul: (clenches her hand into a fist) Funeral.

The spherical prison collapsed around Mona,Mana,and Shima. It then crumbled to the ground and revealed that Mona,Mana,and Shima were unconscious.

* * *

**At the Sidelines**

Blake: (surprised and shocked) (talking about Ghoul) She defeated all three of Elesa's Moemon at once

Willow: Just how strong is he?

Me: He's very powerful like me,Jong,and Paul. They're not using their true power; they're only just playing around.

Willow: (surprised) So he's more powerful than he looks?

Me: (small smile) Yeah, like always.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Elena: (returns Mona,Mana,and Shima) I'm impressed, you defeated all three of my Moemon at once.

Satoshi: We train a lot. (talking to all three of them. You three, come over here please. It's going to be a 1-on-1 battle, not a 3-on-1 battle.

Ghoul floated towards Satoshi while Fang and Pika walked over to him.

Elesa: (smiles) You're really like a gentleman,Satoshi, I'm impressed. Shina, go! (tosses her Moeball)

Shina emerged.

Shina: (angry) (demands) Bring her out, now! I want to teach her a lesson for badmouthing me!

Satoshi: (throws Moeball) Hana, battle time!

Hana emerged.

Satoshi: (tosses some headphones at Sapphire) Listen to some music and don't damage your ear drums. (talking to me) Jing, you better have something to cover Lily's ears because Hana here has foul language.

Me: (takes out a CD player) (places headphones on Lily's ears) Here, listen to some music while they're battling. Okay, Lily?

Lily: Yes, daddy. (turns on music)

Satoshi: (talking to Hana) Okay, Hana. Their ears are covered.

Hana: (grins) Good, because this bitch here won't be able to beat me.

Shina: (angry) (growls) You little…

Tara: (yells at Hana) Hey,Snivy,win!

Hana: (grins) Of course I'll win. I'll beat her with just one technique, just watch.

Shina: (pissed) (aims her hand at Hana) Charge Beam!

Hana: Mother Nature's Fury.

All of a sudden, green energy erupted from Hana's body and was growing. Leaves made of the green energy, appeared and began multiplying until there was a giant mass of them. They then headed towards SHina. The leaves got hit by the Charge Beam and continued on, unaffected by Shina's attack..

Shina: (shocked) What the?!

Shina ran but the leaves followed her movement. No matter where she would run to, the leaves followed her. She stopped running and decided to take the attack head on.

Shina: (braces herself) Aaahhh!

Shina disappeared in the flury of leaves. All of the leaves shattered into a green dust. Shina was on the ground, unconscious.

Satoshi: (walks over to Elesa with Fang,Ghoul,Pika,and Hana) I need the Volt Badge and I need you to hold up your end of the bargain.

Elesa: (hands him the Volt Badge and Shina's Moeball) Here's the Volt Badge and Shina's Moeball.

Satoshi: (grabs both) Thanks for keeping your word. (turns toward Shina) Shina, return. (returns Shina to her Moeball)

We had walked over to Satoshi,Elesa,and his Moemon.

Blake: (confused) Wait, what's going on? Why are you handing Shina's Moeball over to him?!

Satoshi: We've made a bet with each other way before you guys made it to the Gym. If she wins, me and my Moemon will model for her for an entire month. And if I win, she hands over Shina and her Moeball to me. Since I've won, Shina now belongs to me.

Blake: (argues) No way,(orders) you've give Shina back to Elesa, now!

Satoshi emitted his Intimidation.

Satoshi: (calm tone) You best watch your tongue,boy, or else you'll find yourself dead by my poison.

Gash: (warns) Satoshi has the power of poison. If you get hit by it, you'll die quickly! It's best if you don't argue with Satoshi.

Hana: He's right, Blake. Better watch yourself or else.

Fang: Unless you want to battle us. You did see what happened to Elesa's Moemon, do you want to battle us? We're more powerful than we look, especially since we were holding back the entire time.

Shana: If you were holding back, then what is your true power?

Fang: (grins) (steps up) Do you want to find out? I could show you. In fact, let's have a battle. Me and my two other friends vs. you,grass girl,and the croc. If we win, you have to give up one of your Moemon to us. If you win, we'll give Shina back to your friend here.

Blake: (disagrees) No, we won't do it. We won't give up someone just to battle you.

Ghoul: (glares coldly) Then get out of our way, fool.

Tara: (angry) You don't talk to master like that! Your master is the fool!

Hana suddenly appears in front of Tara.

Hana: (anime vein mark) (smiles) You know what, I don't really like how you run your mouth.

Hana punched Tara across the jaw. Tara fell to the ground, holding her jaw in pain.

Hana: (glares at Tara) You call yourself strong yet all you talk is nothing but hot air. You become strong by training with your friends, not by yourself. Just look at Jing and his Moemon. They train together and they all work together so they can finish their training and become stronger. When you evolve and acquire the Quake Badge at Driftveil City, seek us out and then we'll have a Triple Battle.

Satoshi: Ghoul, teleport us to Mistralton City.

Right before Satoshi,Fang,Pika,Ghoul,and Hana teleported away,Hana launched an Energy Ball at Sandy, causing her to fall to the ground. Satoshi and all 4 of his Moemon were gone.

* * *

**Info #1:** Satoshi's Intimidation is like a human,prince-like demon with sharp teeth,bulging muscles,and purple skin.

**Info #2:** Satoshi also has the power of poison, just like Coco.

**Info #3: **The reason that Shina was angry at Hana was because Hana had sad some bad things about ther. Hana tricked Shina into getting angry and accept the bet without her even knowing.

* * *

**Next:** Triple Battle! Jing vs. Cheren! Kiya,Chana,and Rona vs. Sam,Luci,and Redbell!


	75. Triple Battle!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

**Note #1: **The Moemon that I caught will be revealed.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 61: **Triple Battle! Jing vs. Cheren! Kiya,Chana,and Rona vs. Sam,Luci,and Redbell!

We ran over to Sandy, seeing that she was hurt after getting hit by Hana's Energy Ball.

Shana: It hurted like a b-(interrupted)

Kara had punched her on the head.

Sandy: (holds her head) Ow, d-(interrupted again)

Kara had punched her on the head the second time.

Sandy: (yells at Kara) Quit it!

Sandy's body started glowing white. After a few seconds, Sandy looked different. Sandy was wearing blood-red jeans,short-sleeved blood-red jacket with black stripes that was open down the center,black bikini top,had large and messy blood-red hair flowing down her back,bright red eyes that seemed to shine with ferocity,sunglasses atop her hair,and a black headband.

Blake: Whoa, you evolved.

Sandy: (looks over herself) (pulls down her sunglasses) You're d-(punched on the head again) (talking to Blake) Alright,alright, I'll stop cursing! Happy now!?

Kara: Very.

Blake: (talking to Sandy) Let's check your information. (takes out his Moedex)

* * *

**Moedex: **

**Moemon**: Krookodile

**Name**: Sandy

**Species**: Intimidation Moemon

**Type**: Ground/Dark

**Current Level**: 40

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Krookodile are carnivorous.

**Ability**: Moxie

**Height**: 5'11"

**Weight**: 103.8 lbs.

**Cup Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Electric,Rock,Poison,Steel,Fire,Psychic,Ghost

**Weak Against**: Fighting,Bug,Ice,Grass,Water

**Attacks**: Leer,Rage,Bite,Sand-Attack,Torment,Sand Tomb,Assurance,Mud-Slap,Embargo,Swagger,Crunch,Dig,Scary Face,Foul Play,and Sandstorm

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Krokorok

**Info: **Krookodile are very violent and aggressive Moemon. They enjoy combat very much, and they enjoy fighting strong opponents. They are very rough Moemon,and have a very rough and aggressive attitude, making their actions and words very rude. Because of this,people don't like them much, but they still show great loyalty to their masters. They show their love for their masters through aggressive,dominant,and violent acts.

* * *

Mini: …I can totally believe that.

Sandy: (smirks) Hey,if you want, I could make you a better fighter.

Mini: (shakes her head) No thanks. I don't like fighting, it hurts too much.

Fumio: Seriously? Then why are you with Blake? I mean,if you don't like fighting, then you shouldn't be helping him with his gym battles.

Mini: (eyes watering) Mu…

She turned to Blake with big eyes filled with tears.

Blake: (talking to Mini) Come on now,you're not a burden,(hugs Mini) I like having you around!

Mini secretly turned to Fumio and sticked her tongue out, smiling.

Elesa: Blake, we won't be able to have our Gym Battle until my Moemon are healed.

Me: How about the Driftveil City Gym? You could earn the Quake Badge from Clay. All we have to do is take the Driftveil Drawbridge.

Elesa: I'll have to call Clay. Why don't you all wait at the drawbridge for me?

Me: (smiles) Let's go, everyone.

We were walking to the drawbridge.

Willow: (talking to us) I need to stay and find Aurore. So maybe we'll meet each other again.

Mini: (talking to Mini) Bye, onee-chan.

Willow: (pats Mini's head) You're a good kid. (walks over to me) As for you,(grabs my shirt) I want to leave you a little gift from me.

The next thing I knew, Willow kissed me on the lips. She kissed me for a few more seconds, then she let go and ran away.

Willow: (running) (calls out to us) (serious) Tell anybody, and I'll kill you guys!

Blake: (very surprised) Wow,that's just…wow.

Shinobu: (talking to me) Jing, are you okay?

Me: (straight face) Yeah, I'm all right. (thinking) Oh my god, that's going to give me nightmares for days! Ugh, at least no one else saw Willow kissing me.

?: (familiar voice) (running up to us) (talking to Blake) Wait up, Blake!

Blake: (shocked) Cheren? What are you doing here?

Cheren: Blake,let's battle, three Moemon each! I want to show you how strong I've become!

Blake: Um, I'm kind of in a hurry…(looks towards us)

Me: I'll do it. Besides, I want to show off my newest Moemon.

We stood away from each other at a distance.

Cheren: Kiya,Chana,Rona, come on out! (tosses Moeballs)

A Liepard,Pansage,and a Pignite emerged.

The Liepard was wearing violet shorts,violet jacket over a yellow shirt with yellow leopard spots all across the violet clothes,had violet hair down to her shoulders with yellow tips,bright green eyes,violet cat ears,and a violet cat tail.

The Pansage was wearing green pants,yellow-tan shirt,green hair down to her neck, which seemed to point up in a small bush on the top with golden seeds imbedded in the bush,and large black eyes.

The Pignite was wearing an orange long-sleeved shirt under brown overalls connected with golden buttons,a brown pig tail sticking out of the back,had orange and brown hair down to her shoulders,pig ears sticking from the top,and shiny black eyes.

Lily: (points) Daddy,look, a Pansage like me!

Me: (smiles) Yeah,you're right, Lily.

Shadow: (talking to me) I'm guessing that I'm going to battle against the three of them. Don't worry,master, I can take them all on by myself.

Angel: (talking to Shadow) You idiot, that won't happen. It's a three-on-three battle. You can't handle them all by yourself.

Shadow: (talking to Angel) Oh yes I can.

Me: (talking to Shadow) Actually, I want to show off three of my Moemon, if you don't mind. They haven't battled at all. Okay, Shadow?

Shadow: (accepts) Okay, master. But next time,I want to battle, okay?

Me: (smiles) (nods) Okay, Shadow. Now then,Sam,Luci,and Redbell, come on out! (throws Moeballs)

Sam,Luci,and Redbell emerged.

Sam was my Samurott. She was wearing a bright blue shirt,dark blue jeans,black gloves on her hands that reached up to her elbows,jeans that ended in shelled boots,armor around her body,had bright blue hair down to her shoulders that sticked up in tuft the shape of a fin in the back,black coal eyes,and wore a shell that was in the shape of a sword and the hilt sticked out of the belt that held her jeans up.

Redbell was a Basculin. She was wearing a green dress with a black top on the dress that was lined with red,the dress had smooth silver lining on the sleeves and hem,had short,beautiful cascade of red hair down her back that reached down to her thighs while her bangs fell over her shining red eyes.

* * *

**At the Sidelines**

Shana: (surprised) Wow, a Samurott! She looks powerful! I would love to have a battle with her.

Tara: (grins) (retorts) But you'll lose in the end.

Tara and Shana started arguing.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Chana: (shouts) Flame Charge!

Chana charged at Luci at a high-speed, her body cloaked in flames

Sam: Razor Shell.

Sam took out her shell and a big water blade was created. She charged at Chana at a high-speed as well. She slashed at Chana and sent her flying.

Sam: Aqua Jet.

Sam's body was surrounded by water. She then charged at Chana and made contact with her. Chana was sent crashing into the ground.

Sam: Tempest Stream.

Sam summoned a big ball of water that was bigger than everyone else. She then threw it at Chana. Chana looked and saw it heading right for her. But it was too late to dodge as she was hit by it. She was then inside of it,then,the ball exploded and created a powerful, swirling water column. After a few more seconds,the attack ended and Chana fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**At the Sidelines**

Shana: (impressed) Whoa,in just one attack, she defeated her. I so want to battle her now!

Tara: Yeah,yeah, we know. Still,you'll lose to her, I can guarantee it.

Shana and Tara started arguing again. Everyone decided to ignore them (even Angel since she's tired of stopping their arguments).

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Redbell: (aims at Kiya) Ice Beam.

Kiya avoided the Ice Beam dodging to the side. (Redbell hasn't been trained by me yet)

Rona: (charges at Sam) Pursuit! (fuses her fist with dark power)

Rona threw a punch at Sam, who dodged it easily.

Luci: Agility and Extreme Speed.

Luci speed away and was right behind Rona.

Luci: Aura Sphere.

Luci launched a ball of aura at Rona's back, causing her to fall to the ground on her stomach.

Kiya: Seed Bomb! (releases a blast of seeds at Redbell)

Redbell: Aqua Jet.

A lot of water surrounded Redbell's body. She moved out-of-the-way of Kiya's Seed Bomb.

Luci had her foot on Rona's back, preventing her from moving even if she tried.

Luci: Aura Punch.

Luci brought her fist back, and a blaze of aura surrounded her fist.

* * *

**At the Sidelines**

Koyuki: (impressed) A punch infused with aura on the inside and on the outside. It might in fact be enough to defeat Rona.

Elena: But we have to see first if it will.

Chu: Whenever Jing puts his mind into things, they may work out right in the end.

Eve: (agrees) Yeah, his plans sometimes come out a success in the end.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Then,Luci punched Rona in the back, hard. A crater was created from the power of the attack. The dust cleared and revealed that Rona was unconscious.

Kiya: Seed Bomb! (aims at Sam)

Sam: Razor Shell.

Sam sliced the seeds in half. The seeds went past her and fell to the ground behind her.

Luci: Aura Hunt!

A lion made out of aura, appeared. It then started charging towards Kiya.

Redbell: (behind Kiya) Scald! (aims at Kiya)

Redbell sent a blast of hot water from her mouth at Kiya. Kiya was cornered by Luci's Aura Hunt and Redbell's Scald. Both attacks collided with Kiya and created an explosion. The dust cleared and Kiya was still up. Then, Kiya fell to the ground, unconscious.

Cheren: (returns Kiya,Chana,and Rona) Darn it, I lost. Well, it was valuable insight.

Me: (talking to Cheren) It was a great battle, Cheren. (talking to Sam,Luci,and Redbell) You three did well.

Lotus: (talking to me) Good job, master. You four did well in defeating Cheren.

Luci: It was nothing.

Sam: It was a great battle, but a piece of cake.

Catie: (walks over to Redbell) Ooh, a new Moemon. (shakes her hand) Hi, I'm Catie! Would you like to be friends?

Redbell: Sure.

Elesa: (appears) (smiling) (talking to Blake) Alright Blake,I called Clay at the Driftveil Gym, and he agreed to lower the bridge. So I should be heading back to the Moemon Center to check up on my Moemon. And Blake…

Blake: (blushing) Yeah?

Elesa: (coy smile) Call me when you're 17, (winks) okay?

Elesa then walked away.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Satoshi: (throws Moeball) Shina, come on out.

Shina emerged. She looked angry.

Shina: (angry) (demands) Give me back to my Trainer, now!

Satoshi was gone. Shina looked around, confused. Then, she felt her breasts being massaged and someone's chest on her back.

Satoshi: (massaging her breasts) Too bad, you belong to me now. So there should be no objections.

Shina felt pleasure as her breasts were being massaged.

Shina: (moans) S-stop it, you bastard. (moans)

Satoshi: (grins) Your mind is saying no, yet your body is saying yes. I'll show how to have a good time during your pact. (lets go) But first (takes out his Moedex), let's check out your information.

Shina groaned that Satoshi stopped pleasuring her.

* * *

**Moedex: **

**Moemon: **Tynamo

**Name: **Shina

**Species: **EleFish Moemon

**Type:** Electric

**Current Level:** 31

**Scarcity:** Rare

**Diet: **Tynamo are carnivorous.

**Ability:** Levitate

**Height:** 4'00"

**Weight:** 92.2 lbs.

**Cup Size:** A

**Strong Against:** Water, Flying

**Weak Against:** Ground

**Attacks: **Tackle,Thunder Wave,Spark,Charge Beam

**Evolves Into: **Eelektrik (Lvl 39)

**Evolves From:** None

**Info: **Tynamo are a very proud Moemon, and only fight if they respect the people they're fighting for. However,when they do find someone they respect, they are incredibly kind and loyal to them. Although they aren't very strong individually, they travel in large groups. These schools aren't strong individually, but when they group together, they release large discharges of electricity strong enough to topple anything.

* * *

Satoshi: (puts up his Moedex) Now, where were we? Oh, now I remember. This. (grabs Shina's breasts)

Shina was moaning as Satoshi was pleasuring her.

Hana: (angry) (grumbles) Stupid eel,I want master now, but he's taking his time going to do a pact with you.

While Satoshi was busy pleasuring her, Shina pulled her eye down and stuck out her tongue at Hana. Hana only grumbled even more.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Team Alpha was in the Kalos Region and were in Ambrette Town.

Midnight: (combing his Moemon hair) You're such a troublemaker,you know that, right?

?: (smiling) But I'm master's troublemaker.

The Moemon was wearing a brown shirt with a fluffy white-collar and brown hood,brown skirt,had brown hair with orange highlights down to her neck,shiny black eyes,short tail sticking out of her back,and a fangy grin.

?: (smiling) But I'm lucky that master found me, they were chasing me and I wanted help. Then,(eyes sparkling) master appears and saves me, and I became one lucky Moemon from that day forward.

What happened was that they were passing by the Glittering Cave when all of a sudden,Team Flare appeared while chasing Tyra (Tyra had escaped into the cave and then she came out). Midnight decided to battle them and successfully scared them away. Tyra decided to come along with Midnight to repay him for saving her.

Midnight: (smiles) Yeah,I know, Tyra.

Juliet: (talking to Thomas) I really love this Gardevoir that you caught for me, Thomas! I wish I caught a Moemon for you.

Thomas: (smiles) It's okay, Juliet.

Juliet: (smiles) Fine. (thinking) No, it's not. I will find you a Moemon and give it to you even if I have to catch it with my bare hands!

Thomas: (concerned) Juliet, you okay?

Juliet: (snaps out of it) Huh? Yeah, I'm alright.

* * *

**Info #1:** I trained my Samurott how to move fast while wearing armor.

**Info #2:** Redbell is a parallel of Aurore's Bluebell. I had asked Willow if her dad,Aurore, had caught any unusual Moemon back in the day. When I heard where he caught a blue Basculin with blue eyes, I decided to catch myself a Basculin, since I may need another Water-Type (I've caught lots of them). I got the idea when I remembered that Aurore owns a blue Basculin with blue eyes, Bluebell. So I decided to create a red Basculin with red eyes.

**Info #3: **Team Aura is working at a restaurant (a mobile kind of restaurant;kind of like Team Science's base, but nobody knows how they did it) that they built-in Driftveil City (it was originally in Iccirus City).

**Info #4:** The prophecy that Lotus told us is increasing:

Tenth: A Moemon that is from a parallel world and is the parallel of one of the Original Child's Moemon.

* * *

**Next:** Meeting Alder! Catching a Tranquill,Gothorita,and a Goomy! Didi evolves!


	76. Meeting Alder!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 62: **Meeting Alder! Catching a Tranquill,Gothorita,and a Goomy! Didi evolves!

We were heading towards the Driftveil Drawbridge with Cheren next to us.

Cheren: Well, we'd better head out to Driftveil.

Tara: (talking to Cheren) Hey, who said you could come along with us? I don't like you, you're irritating!

Cheren: (insulted) That's rude! (pushes his glasses up his face) You could use a little more etiquette.

Tara: (hisses at Cheren) Bite me.

Cheren: (turns and talks to Blake) Blake, discipline your Moemon.

Blake: (smiling) Cheren,if you think I have ANY control over her, (shakes his head) you're more of an idiot than I thought you were.

Cheren: Fine. I fail to understand how you could stand to be around such a vulgar girl.

Tara: (smiling) (talking to Blake) (serious)…Can I kill him?

Angel: (hits her upside the head) No, and why don't you learn some manners.

?: (familiar voice) Hello there!

We turned to see a man walking up to them, smiling.

?: (smiling) Friends training Moemon, huh?

The man was wearing white and orange robes over the black shirt on his torso,white pants that had the bottoms ripped,black sandals,had orange and red hair that stuck up like flames while the back was tied back into a ponytail,and black eyes.

Cheren: (confused) Who are you?

Gash: (talking to Kara) I bet that's Alder.

Kara: No, he's not.

?: (still smiling) I'm Alder, the Moemon League Champion.

Gash: (proud) (yells at Kara) Told you!

Alder: (still smiling) So,how are things going, Trainers?

Cheren: (shocked) You're the champion?

Alder: (still smiling) (nods) Yes.

Cheren: (confused) What is a champion like you doing here?

Alder: (still smiling) Oh, I just came out here to wander around and help people out.

Cheren: (shocked) Help people? Shouldn't you just focus on getting stronger?

Alder: (still smiling) Why?

Cheren: (explains) Because the Champion must be the strongest. He shouldn't be relaxing like this.

Alder: (smiling) Really? Well,if you're such a great trainer, let me see how you capture Moemon.

Cheren: Fine.

Alder: Oh, (talking to Blake) and you…(turning toward Blake)…(mistaken) Aurore?

Blake: (shocked) What?

Alder: (shakes his head) Nothing, nothing…Anyways, I'd like to see you trying to capture a Moemon.

Kari: (mutters) If he knows Aurore, this means he must've known Aurore from back then.

Inuyasha: (mutters as well) We better keep an eye on him, just in case.

Blake: (shrugs) Well…Alright.

Alder: (turns toward me) How about you as well, young man?

Me: (shrugs) Sure, I have nothing better to do.

Alder: Alright,(points) head out into that patch of dark grass.

Alder was pointing at the dark grass that was growing on the sides of Route 5.

Blake: Okay, let's go! (runs out to the grass)

Cheren followed after him.

Me: Didi, follow me.

Didi: (smiling) Yes, master.

Me and Didi walked into the forest. After looking around in the tall grass, Blake and Cheren came across a Tranquill and a Gothorita.

The Tranquill was wearing a pale grey dress with horizontal black stripes beginning at the waist,two large wings sticking out of her back that was also grey and black striped,had black hair down to her shoulders,gold eyes,and a bird tail.

The Gothorita was wearing a black Gothic Lolita dress with white bows on the front,black hair tied into two side tails by white bows while the tails were reaching down to her shoulders,had black stockings on,and bright blue eyes.

Cheren: Alright,Rona, go! (tosses Moeball)

Rona emerged damaged but still conscious.

Blake: (talking to Sandy) Sandy, you up for it?

Sandy: (pumped) Sure.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Me and Didi were looking around for a Moemon to capture.

Didi: Master, didn't you already capture Redbell?

Me: (nods) Yeah, but I want another special Moemon to join us since you guys are becoming even more special.

Didi: (blushes) Aw,thanks, master.

Me: (smells something) I smell slime, but a different kind. (turns) (runs) This way.

We ran until we came upon a Moemon. She was wearing a lighter purple shirt,light purple pants,had a green spot on both of her cheeks,and black eyes.

Me: Didi, get her!

Didi: (nods) Right, master! (runs toward the Moemon)

Moemon: Dragon Breath!

The Moemon released a breath of violet flames at Didi as she was charging at her.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Alder: (smiling) Well, interesting…(talking to Blake) Blake,you enjoy working hard and fighting without help,(talking to Cheren) and Cheren, you're one of those guys who like to piggy-back off of the efforts of others.

Cheren: (disagrees) (argues) (exclaims) No way! I work hard, and he piggy-backs off of others!

Blake: (smiling) Cheren, let's not argue with the Champion.

Me: (appears) Actually, you do piggy-back off of other people.

Behind me were Didi and the Moemon who revealed that she was a Goomy from the Kalos Region (it's known as the Soft Tissue Pokémon and is considered the weakest Dragon-Type Pokémon).

Blake: (turns toward me) Who's side are you on?

Me: The right side.

Marucho: (agrees) Yeah, Jing's right. It's the other way around.

Everyone else (except for Blake,Alder,and Blake's Moemon) agreed.

Me: Blake, you do realize that you have a full party now. Meaning that you'll have to decide where your seventh Moemon is going. A Trainer can only have 6 Moemon, not 7. So, where are you going to put them?

Blake: Uh…Well, I haven't decided on that.

Me: (shakes my head) Good grief. (talking to Didi) You did well during your battle, Didi. Goo, you're pretty strong even though you lost to Didi.

Didi: (blushing) Well, thanks.

Goo: (blushing as well) Yeah, thanks.

Didi's body suddenly began glowing white. After a few seconds, the light ended. She looked different. She was wearing a brown shirt,brown shorts,had brown hair down to her shoulders,and red eyes. We then noticed something wrong. There was three of her. The other two were wearing a brown shirt, brown shorts,had brown hair down to their shoulders,and red eyes.

Me: (cautious) Didi,you've evolved into a Dugtrio, but there's three of you.

Didi: I know, this is what happens when a Diglett evolves into a Dugtrio.

Me: (points to the left) Okay,then,you'll be known as Mimi, (points to the right) while you'll be known as Vivi. You both got that?

Mimi: (grumbles) Yeah.

Vivi: (talking to me) You can call me anything you want. (winks)

Me: Anyways, (talking to Blake) you're going have to decide which one of your Moemon that you're going to send now since you'll have a full party once you capture your seventh Moemon.

Blake: (reluctant) Well…I guess.

Tara: (shrugs) (talking about Gothorita) Well, that Gothorita could join our party.

Shana: (talking to Tara) Yeah, but then one of us would have to go. (smirks) You wanna volunteer?

Tara: (disagrees) No, (suggests) what about Sandy?

Sandy: (disagrees) No way, I'm not going!

?: (familiar voice) (next to us)…I'll go…

* * *

**Note #1: **I'm not going to do that Willow's dream chapter. It's too weird even for me.

**Note #2:** During my Pokémon journeys, I train all of my Pokémon, including the weakest ones. So training Goo is a piece of cake (a very tall piece of cake unless she evolves).

* * *

**Next: **Mini decides to leave! Contacting Lulu!


	77. Mini decides to leave!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

**Note #1:** I'm going to update Soukyo:The Adventure V2,Soukyo:The Adventure Side Stories,and Soukyo:The Adventure V3 soon. It's just that I've been busy and I read your fics. Plus, I have to the Pokémon XY chapters once I finish them because it's hard to watch and type at the same time.

**Note #2:** A one hour special episode of Pokémon XY will appear on New Years Eve. It will contain two episodes of Pokémon XY in it. I'm going to do the "Preview" part again,but this time, it's going to be about what's going to happen in the future chapters of my fic. As in,Soukyo:The Adventure (since you may be wondering what's going to happen later),Soukyo:The Adventure V2 and Soukyo:The Adventure V3.

**Note #3:** Moemon that that person (like Blake) is going to catch will be altered. Meaning that if Blake was destined to have Shina,instead,he won't, Satoshi will (which he already did).

**Note #4:** The battle between Satoshi and Blake will happen after we checked out the ruins and battled against some of the members of Team Plasma.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 63: **Mini decides to leave! Contacting Lulu!

Blake: (shocked) (stares at Mini) What…?

Everyone else was confused as well.

Mini: (smiling) I said, I'm willing to go…(tears runs down the sides of her face) (touches her hand to her face) (confused) What? Am I crying? Why am I crying?

She fumbled with her hands, attempting to wipe the tears off of her face.

Goo: (tears in her eyes) So sad.

Catie: (tears in her eyes as well) Yeah, it's just so sad.

Blake: Mini,you don't have to go, (grabs onto her hands) we can figure something else out!

Mini: (tears still falling from her eyes) It's fine, onii-chan…You're trying to become Champion by challenging the Gyms, and I'm not good at fighting. If I continued with you, I'd just hold you back…So it's fine. I'll go away, and you can keep being stronger. And if we meet again someday, I'll…(interrupted by Blake)

Blake: (disagrees) No, (grabs Mini's shoulders and shakes her) I'm not gonna allow it! You're mine, and there's no way I'm going to let anyone get a chance at capturing you!

Tara: (stares at Blake)…(smirks)…Was that supposed to sound romantic? (winks)

Chu: (deadpan tone) I don't think it was. I think it was a poor choice of words.

Gash: (agrees) (deadpan tone as well) Of course it was, Chu. It really was.

Mini: (eyes watering) Onii-chan…I wanna keep being with you, though! I don't wanna go back into the wiiiiild!

Alder: (coughs) Ahem.

Blake turned back to Alder, seeing tears falling from his eyes. He smiled,and flashed Blake a brotherly thumbs up, his eyes shining with admiration.

Blake and some of us: (thinking) (shocked)/(confused) What does that even mean?

Cheren: (talking to Blake) (suggests) Um, can't you just put her in the PC?

Me: That's what I was suggesting to you, Blake.

Blake: (confused) Huh?

Cheren: (angry tone) This is the problem with you always running off! (calms down) Remember back on the day we began our journey, when Professor Juniper came up to us?

Blake: (doesn't remember)…Let's say yes? (shrugs)

Cheren: (explains) Well,she told us that if we caught more than six Moemon, we can transfer them to her lab.

Mini: But aren't there a lot of Moemon there already? (trembles) I don't wanna go there, either…

Alder: (gets an idea) Oh, I know! (raises his hand) I have a friend who can look after your Moemon for you!

Blake: Seriously? Why didn't you bring this up before?

Alder: (smiling) (apologizes) Sorry, sorry! Still, I'd better contact her. Cheren, you have a computer, right?

Cheren: Of course I do. (takes out his computer)

Alder took it from him, and opened it up. Soon enough,he appeared at a webchat website, and typed something in. Then, a very familiar face appeared on the screen.

Alder: (smiling) (talking to Lulu) Lulu, how are you?

Me: (runs over to Alder) (talking to Lulu) Hey there, Lulu.

Lulu: (stares at me) (eyes shining brightly) Is that Jing?

Her face practically popped out of the screen.

Alder: (smiling) (talking to me) Oh,you're already acquainted, huh?" Alder asked, smiling.

Lulu: (smug smile) You could say that.

Me: (nods) (talking to Alder) I met her at the hotel in Castelia City. (talking to Lulu) (explains) Hey, we need to send one of Blake's Moemon even though he has six. In the Future, he may not know who to send his Moemon to.

Lulu: (smiles) Sure thing, Jing.

Me: (talking to Blake) Blake, come over her and talk to Lulu. You need to see the person who's going to take care of your Moemon.

Blake walked over to the computer and looked at the screen.

Lulu: (smiles) So you're Kanone Hilbert's little brother, Blake Hilbert.

Blake: (surprised) You know about me?

Lulu: Jing told me all about you.

Me: (scratches my head) Heh, I only told her that you are Kanone's little brother. (talking to Lulu) So, what's your email and phone number? We need to stay in chat for when Blake needs to transfer one of his Moemon.

Lulu: (grins) Of course. Maybe we could chat for a minute or two?

Me: (small smile) Sure, if I have some time on my hands.

Alder: (talking to Lulu) Alright,Lulu,I'll begin the Moeball transfer, okay? (types on the computer) (turns to us) (talking to Blake and Mini) Are you guys ready?

Mini: (looks up into Blake's eyes) Onii-chan…

Blake: (talking to Mini) Mini, are you sure you want to do this?

Mini: (eyes shining with resolve) (nods) Yes, I've decided. I'm not a good fighter,so while I'm over there I'll be training,and someday when I become stronger, I can be of more use to you.

Mini hugged Blake tightly, then turned to Tara.

Mini: (smiling) (stares at Tara) Onee-san…You and Shana onee-san are so strong. Even though they were caught after me, Sandy onee-san and Fumio onee-san are also so powerful...Including (talking to me) Jing onii-san and other onee-sans and onee-chans...I love you all…I'm going to miss you all…

Me: (trying to keep a straight face) Yeah, we're all going to miss you very much.

Lily: (tears in her eyes) (talking to me) Daddy, I don't want Mini to go! Can't she stay here?!

Me: Then what are we going to do if Blake has 7 Moemon? We won't transfer them to Professor Juniper. Trust me, Lily.

Sandy: (tears falling down her face) Stupid-(remembers) girl! (smothers Mini in a hug) I'm gonna miss ya, ya little squirt! (lets go of Mini)

Fumio: …(pats her on the head) You weren't so bad.

Shana: (smiling) (talking to Mini) Good luck.

Tara: (hugs Mini) I'll think about you!

Mini: (stares at Gothorita) Gothorita-san…I didn't get time to know you,but you're my onee-san in my opinion. So take good care of onii-chan, okay?

Gothorita: (nods) I will do as you ask.

Mini: (takes a deep breath) Okay…(smiles) I'm ready.

Blake returned Mini to her Moeball, and handed it to Alder. Alder held the Moeball up towards the computer. The Moeball began shining, and then faded out.

Blake: (talking to Lulu) Did she get there safely?

Lulu: (reappears on the screen) Yep! (holds the Moeball up) Here she is!

Lulu pressed the button on it, and Mini emerged from the ball.

Mini: (cheers) (waves at Blake) I made it here fine, onii-chan!

Blake: (smiling) That's good. You know,I think I'm going to miss you, Mini.

Mini: (smiling) (fake sadness) It took you till now to realize you'd miss me? Anyways, I forgot! I have some stuff to give you!

Blake: (confused) What?

Mini: Here! (holds some items up to the computer)

The items shimmered and disappeared. The items emerged in front of Blake. They were a small satchel filled with sand, and a spoon that was bent at an angle.

Mini: (smiling) (talking about Sandy and Gothorita) Those are for onee-sans! Now then,I need to go, I want to try out the hotel pool!

Lulu: (smiling) Don't worry, Blake. I'll take good care of her.

Blake: (smiling) Alright,I'll trust you, Lulu. (mutters) Even though I probably shouldn't…

Lulu: (pretending) What? I couldn't here you, the audio's kinda distorted.

Blake: Nothing. (exits the website)

* * *

**Next:** Mira the Gothorita! Arriving in Driftveil City! Reanimation of a Prehistoric Moemon! Jing meets Flake the Shy Cryogonal!


	78. Mira the Gothorita!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 64: **Mira the Gothorita! Arriving in Driftveil City! Reanimation of a Prehistoric Moemon! Jing meets Flake the Shy Cryogonal!

Blake: Sandy, (gives Sandy the Soft Sand) this is for you.

Sandy: A memento from that little squirt…(wipes tears from her eyes) Mini, I'll cherish it forever!

Blake: (smiling)…She's not dead. (turns and talks to Gothorita) I have no idea what I should call you…

We (except Blake's Moemon) slightly facefaulted since Blake usually comes up with a name quickly for the Moemon he catches, but this is a first.

Gothorita: I am happy with whatever you would wish to name me, (slight bow) master.

Blake: (suggests) Alright, how about Mira?

Gothorita: (nods) If that is what you wish.

Blake: Mira it is (nods), then. Anyways, I'd better check your data…(takes out his Moedex)

* * *

**Moedex:**

**Moemon:** Gothorita

**Name:** Mira

**Species:** Manipulate Moemon

**Type:** Psychic

**Current Level:** 33

**Scarcity:** Common

**Diet:** Gothorita are omnivorous.

**Ability:** Frisk

**Height:** 5'01"

**Weight:** 97.3 lbs.

**Cup Size:** C

**Strong Against:** Fighting,Poison

**Weak Against:** Bug,Ghost,Dark

**Attacks:** Pound,Confusion,Tickle,Fake Tears,Double Slap,Psybeam,Embargo,Faint Attack,Psyshock,Flatter,Future Sight

**Evolves Into:** Gothitelle (Lvl 41)

**Evolves From:** Gothita

**Info:** Gothorita are a very kind and polite Moemon. However, this is a façade. They are very possessive,and when they have a master, they will be very clingy. They get jealous quite easily, and use their powers of manipulation in order to turn their master against other Moemon. If a Trainer captures one and is lax in their training of it, they will find themselves slowly being brainwashed into caring for them only and abandoning all of their other Moemon.

* * *

Blake: (stares at Mira)…(talking to Mira) (suspicious tone) Really?

Mira: (acts ignorant)…I don't know what you're talking about. (glint in her eye)

Blake: Anyways, (hands Mira the Twisted Spoon) this is for you.

She placed it in a small pouch on her dress.

Mira: Thank you, (polite bow) master.

Alder: (smiling) Alright,well,this has been touching and all, but I have to continue my training. (talking to Blake) Blake, go ahead and keep that laptop.

Cheren: (yanks his laptop from Blake) (exclaims) That's my laptop!

Blake: (talking to Cheren) Don't be a jerk, Cheren.

Tara: (agrees) (parrots Blake) Yeah, Cheren.

Me: (yells) Blake, stop treating Cheren like he's nothing! The only jerk I see here is you!

Kari: (agrees) Jing's right, you know. You are a jerk.

Cheren: See, at least some people know that you're nothing but a jerk. I'm out of here. (pushes past Blake and Alder)

Cheren walked towards the drawbridge.

Me: (walks away) Let's go, guys.

We walked away with Blake and his Moemon following behind. Once we were on the drawbridge and were heading towards Driftveil City for a few minutes, Blake was trying to apologize to me (after realizing that I was right) but I kept ignoring him.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

In the room of a Museum that was located in the Sinnoh Region, there were many Archaeologists (there were 5 of them, the other 3 went to Lunch) examining a rare find that they dug up near Snowpoint City. All the Archaeologist that were in the room,plus the ones that went out to Lunch, are brothers. They were kind of like Octuplets (8 born from one pregnancy). They all were wearing Archaeologist clothes (like normal Archaeologists would wear),had short brown hair,a different colored scarf,and had glasses on.

Archaeologist #1 (red): (impressed) Astounding,just think,a Moemon from a long time ago, frozen in a solid block of ice.

There was a Moemon frozen in a solid block of ice. She was wearing a brown fur coat over a brown shirt,brown pants,had furry brown hair that reach down her back. Her eyes were closed and she had a calm face like she wanted to be frozen in a solid block of ice.

Archaeologist #2 (green): (gets an idea) Let's put her on display. (explains) She would be a great attraction and we could earn lots of money!

Archaeologist #3 (yellow): (agrees) Of course. The more people who knows about it, the more we become famous!

Archaeologist #4 (purple): (grins) We'll be rich. Filthy, stinking rich.

Archaeologist #1: (wondering) But is it okay for us to decide this while the others are out to Lunch?

Archaeologist #5 (orange): Don't worry about it. If they disagree, we'll outnumber them in a vote.

?: (behind them) (talking to the Archaeologists) You know, it's not nice to put a Moemon like her on display.

They were surprised and turned around to see a person at the door. It was Jong, and he had Eva (Even the Eevee) and Spark (Thunder the Pikachu) with him.

Jong: (continues) Especially since there are some people who used to be a part of an evil organization. If they hear about something like this, they'll target the Museum and steal this. Have you ever thought about that?

Archaeologist #3: He's right! It would be bad!

Jong: (grins) I'm in a betting mood. Let's have a bet. If you win, I'll pay you guys 10,000 Moe for each of you guys in this room. So, that would be about 50,000 Moe.

Archaeologist #4: (suspicious) What would happen if you win.

Jong: (still grinning) If I win, (points) I get that frozen Moemon. Since it's the only thing that matches up to 50,000 Moe, it should be a fair bet. Especially in a game that seems impossible to do.

Archaeologist #5: (interested) And what's the game?

Jong: (hand on his chin) Defrosting and reanimating that Mamoswine in just less than 1 hour. It seems impossible since the body is completely frozen and it'll be impossible to bring it to life that fast.

Archaeologist #1: So you say that if you can't defrost and reanimate that Mamoswine in less than 1 hour, you'll pay 50,000 Moe plus the damages to the body itself?

Jong: (shrugs) Yeah, I've always keep my word during bets.

All 5 of the Archaeologist went into a group huddle and began whispering and muttering to each other.

Jong: (thinking) Looks like they're taking the bait and are going to agree on the bet.

Archaeologist #1: We've decided to agree with the terms.

Jong took out a contract and pen, and placed them on the table.

Jong: (talking to the Archaeologists) All 5 of you sign your name here. I don't want any of you 5 to go back on the bet.

Each of the Archaeologists' signed their name.

Archaeologist #2: Now then, you have less than an hour to defrost and reanimate that Mamoswine.

Jong: You're going to have to leave the room since I don't want you guys to get burned if you stay in here.

Archaeologist #1: Fine,we'll leave you alone. But remember, less than an hour.

All 5 of them left the room, thinking that it seems impossible for Jong to defrost and reanimate her.

Jong: (rolls his eyes) Idiots. (points his hand at the frozen Mamoswine) Defrosting Fire.

A big flame appeared and surrounded the block of ice. The ice was melted quickly and there was only a puddle of water on the floor. Jong grabbed the girl and placed her in the chair.

Jong: (examines) Both the inside and outside of her body has been warmed up. So, the first task has been completed. Now for the second task.

Jong summoned a white flame from his right hand. He then placed his hand with the flame where the Mamoswine's heart is and the flame went in.

Jong: (talking to Mamoswine) Come to life, Mamoswine. You're life itself is very important.

* * *

**Few Seconds Later**

Jong: (calls out to the Archaeologists) You can come in, now.

Archaeologist #3: Okay! (talking to the other Archaeologists) I bet he made a mess and can't continue the bet.

The Archaeologists went inside the room and were surprised. Mamoswine was sitting in the chair, alive.

Archaeologist#1: (surprised and in disbelief) I-Impossible, you reanimated the Mamoswine. It's nearly impossible.

Jong: Now I'll be taking this Mamoswine as part of our deal.

One of the Archaeologists ran over to the contract.

Archaeologist #4: The deal is off! That Mamoswine belongs to us now! (tries to rip up the contract) What's going on?! I can't tear the darn thing!

He was trying to tear it up, but couldn't.

Jong: (explains) It's an indestructible contract. Nothing can destroy it even before or after the deal is made. (snaps his fingers)

All of the Archaeologists fell unconscious.

Mamoswine: (surprised) What happened to them?

Jong: (explains) Simple hypnosis trick. They'll wake up in a few hours. (talking to Eva,Spark,and Mamoswine) Come on, let's leave and meet up with the others. (walks away)

While walking away, Jong grabbed the contract. They then left the Museum and were waiting by the side of the building. Shenobu (driving),Zoey,and Teruma pulled up the jeep to where Jong,Eva,Spark,and Mamoswine were.

Shenobu: (hops onto the driver's passenger side) (smiles) Hey, Jong. I brought the jeep to exactly where you was going to be.

Jong: (smiles) Great job, Shenobu. (talking to Mamoswine) Come on, Mabel. There's still lots of other Prehistoric Moemon to find.

Jong got onto the driver's side and activated the jeep's hover mode (based off of Michael's Hover Bike) and flew away.

* * *

**Back to Us**

After walking across the bridge for a few minutes, we had arrived at Driftveil City.

Tara: (whines) Master…I'm exhausted…

Shana: (panting) I'm not much for whining,but still, that was pretty long…

Blake: (smiling) But we're here…(wipes the sweat from his brow)

Me and my friends didn't look tired because we conserved our energy while Blake and his Moemon didn't.

Kara: (serious) That's because you all are just out of shape.

?: (familiar voice) Well, hello there…

A man walked up to us, a stern frown on his face. He was wearing cowboy bell-bottoms,a cowboy vest over a brown suit shirt and blue tie,a white cowboy hat with a golden band,had fluffy brown hair that ended in sideburns,and dark brown eyes.

Blake: (talking to the man) Who are you?

Bull (confident/brave side): (explains) He's Clay, the Driftveil City Gym Leader.

Clay: Your friend's right. Ah'm Clay,(holds onto his big belt) the most pow'rful gym leadah this end of Unova, pardner.

Blake: (confused) (talking to Clay)…Really? You really talk like that? That's just so stereotyped.

Me: (nods) Yeah,seriously, I wouldn't think it's funny at all.

Chu: (agrees) Me and Eve either.

Clay: (normal accent) (yells at us) Of course I don't talk like this! That there was a joke! (calms down) Now then,you guys wouldn't happen to be a friend of that other brat from earlier, would you?

Blake: (confused) Huh? Who?

Me: (gets an idea) (talking to Gash) I bet my Dinner that he's talking about Cheren.

Gash: (smirks) You're on! I bet mine as well!

Clay: (smirks) (chortles) Bring 'im here, boys!

Two police officers brought Cheren over to us, tied up.

Cheren: (talking to us) (exclaims) Guys, you've gotta get me out of this! I didn't do anything!

Me: (talking to Gash) (laughs) Ha,in your face, Gash! You owe me your Dinner!

Clay: (talking to us)…(talking about Cheren) So, you friends of his?

Blake: (curious) What'd he do?

Clay: (explains) Well,he busted into my Gym lookin' fer a battle,and in the commotion the Team Plasma goons we had locked up, busted clean out and headed out for the Cold Storage.

Inuyasha: (sighs) What an idiot.

Angel: (facepalms) Unbelievable.

Blake: (shakes his head) (lying)…I've never seen him before in my life.

Me: (serious face) Of course we've seen him,Blake, he's our friend.

Clay: I've got an idea. Honestly, I don't care if you're friends or not. You guys are able bodies, and we've got a motto at my Gym.

Everyone (except Clay): (talking to Clay) (at the same time) (Blake and Cheren) Wh-what/(us) What motto?

Clay: (explains) Those who don't work for the city as Trainers don't get the right to challenge the Gym Leader as Trainers either. (smirks) So,if you want to challenge my Gym,you'd better capture those Team Plasma grunts who got away, got it?

Blake and Cheren: (understands) (at the same time)…Yes, sir…

Me: (walking to the Moemon Center) (waves at Blake and Cheren) See you guys later. We have to head towards the Moemon Center now.

Like I said, we were heading towards the Moemon Center. I needed to do some pacts with my Moemon.

But don't worry, you two. Kara will go along with you two to the Cold Storage, okay? Kara, make sure that those two make it out alright, all right?

Kara: (smiles) (talking to me) Of course, master! I'll kick their teeth in if they do something stupid!

Blake and Cheren: (worried/scared tone) (at the same time) (talking to Kara) Y-You're were kidding, right?

Kara: (turns around) (evil grin) Nope. (cracks her knuckles)

* * *

**Meanwhile**

We had made it into the Moemon Center and had gotten our rooms. I was now following Angel as she had heard a loud man's voice and a scared girl's voice from the other side of the Moemon Center (her hearing is very good. We arrived at a room door.

Angel: (bangs on the door) Excuse me,sir, but I need to change the bed sheets. Also,is everything okay over there, I heard yelling.

Man #2: (talking to Angel) (lying) Everything's fine. I accidentally banged my toe on the wall, but everything's okay!

Angel heard the girl whimpering. She then punched a hole above the doorknob, and then grabbed and ripped off the doorknob and tore down the door. Angel walked inside.

Me: (walks inside) (trying to keep a straight face) Well, this isn't going to end well for him.

The man was wearing a green shirt with a blue vest on top,a red tie,light brown pants with spots on the legs of the pants,had small black hair,some shades in his shirt pocket,and dark blue eyes. The man was standing over a little girl who looked a little taller than Catie and Angel but shorter than Kara. She was wearing a leotard made of violet and blue striped cloth,elbow length gloves and leggings that were also striped,had long violet and blue streaked hair falling down her back that was being held back by a crown in the shape of a snowflake,and cold blue eyes filled with fear and tears. She also looked a little hurt, like he was hurting her.

Me: (still trying to keep a straight face) Catie,String Shot, now.

Catie said nothing and just sent a blast of silk at the man, covering him up and immobilizing him. Angel walked up to him and started cracking her knuckles.

Angel: (evil grin) When I'm through with you, you'll be finding yourself in a Hospital.

Angel began to beat up the man.

Me: (walks over to the girl) Hey, you want to leave? We can take you away from this mean man. (holds out my hand)

The little girl was scared,but then began to reach out, wanting to leave. Once her hand grabbed mine, I pulled her up. Her entire body was radiating cold air for some reason.

Me: (pulls her away) Come on,let's take you to Nurse Joy, she'll heal you right up. What's your name and what are you?

Moemon: (scared) I-I'm Flake, and I'm a C-Cryogonal.

Me: (comforts Flake) Don't worry, you're safe with us.

We left the room (Angel was done beating the man up and left him there on the ground) and headed towards the front desk.

* * *

**Note #1:** Bull has two other personalities (Bull counts as the calm and naive side). There's the confident/brave side (Bull #2; his hair becomes a little longer messier while his eyes become a little bigger) and the wild side (Bull #3 has spiky red hair,red eyebrows,and eyes that are a little bigger than the confident/brave side's eyes).

**Note #2:** The wild side of Bull's can only be unleashed when he's in a B-DaBattle (or in a fight with an enemy or opponent; if the real Bull or the confident/brave Bull doesn't want to battle). As the battle continues, his strength increases and he'll remain invincible until the battle is over.

**Note #3:** The Soft Sand is a purple satchel filled with sand.

**Note #4:** Me and my Pokémon don't use Type-enhancing items. We train hard without an item like that.

**Note #5:** Summoning a white flame is an ability that only me and Jong can do. The flame has the power to bring a person back to life. I will only bring one person back to life and only once since it'll only cause too much trouble if more than one person asks me to bring a dead relative back to life. Me and Jong can only revive a person if their body hasn't been turned to dust,bits,pieces,etc.

* * *

**Preview:** (Moemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia; Espeon of Shadows fic) (based on Chapter 3, but I added an end part to it)

Me and Keith were inside the Boys' Dorm, talking. I had asked Keith what happened at the field.

Keith: (talking to me) I mean,seriously, they were acting like jerks. Why don't they just show me some respect? I mean, they are my friends.

Me: (nods) Huh, so they don't treat you as if you were a guy or even a human being. (gets an idea) Would you rather be a girl than a boy since they get more respect than boys?

I transformed four of my nails into syringes.

Keith: (thinks about it) Well,if it would get them to stop acting like jerks and respect me, then yes.

Me: Emporio Female Hormone! (thrusts my fingernails into Keith's stomach)

Keith: Ow! What was that f-(interrupted)

Keith's body started thinning and was getting feminine-like and curvy,his fingernails became a little longer,his hair started to straighten out and gotten longer as well,his eyes were becoming that of a woman,breasts appeared and started growing until they were a B Cup Size,and his butt was shrinking down until it was small.

Keith: (voice starting to sound like a girl) W-What's going on?!

Once his transformation was done, he was like the female version of himself.

Keith: (female voice) Ah, what the hell happened to me?! What did you do to me?!

Me: (puts a mirror in front of her) Take a look.

She saw that she was a girl and that her clothes don't fit her anymore.

* * *

**Preview Info:** The reason I was able to use Ivankov's Hormone-Hormone Fruit's power was because I remembered him using that power, which allowed my fruit's powers to add the Hormone-Hormone Fruit's powers to the list of other Devil Fruits' Powers that I can/could use.

* * *

**Next: **Going through the Cold Storage! Meeting Vanillite! Operation: Save Vanillite's Friend! One of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma, Zinzolin! Meeting Micah!


	79. Going to the Cold Storage!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 65: **Going to the Cold Storage! Meeting Vanillite! Operation: Save Vanillite's Friend! One of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma, Zinzolin! Meeting Micah!

Clay: (explains) Alright, we know Team Plasma went into the Cold Storage. Cold Storage is that way. (points)

Clay pointed south of the city.

Clay: (continues) Meanwhile, I'll be waiting in my Gym. (talking to Blake and Cheren) When the two of you have finished your assignment,you can come and challenge me, got it?

Cheren and Kara: (talking to Clay) (nods) Yes sir!

Clay turned and walked towards the gym with the police officers, leaving Blake,Kara,and Cheren standing there.

Cheren: (talking to Blake) Alright Blake, untie me and we can get going. (struggles against the ropes)

Blake: (smiles) Cheren?

Cheren: (knows) What?

Blake: (still smiling) We both know I'm not gonna do that.

Right before Blake turned and walked away, he pushed Cheren over. Kara then kicked Blake in the head,causing him to fall to the ground, hard.

Kara: (disappointed and angry) Seriously, no wonder master is so angry at you. You always do this to him! You're just a bad friend. Now, untie him or else I'll aim for your legs.

Blake got up and started untying Cheren.

Cheren: (stands up) (talking to Kara) Thanks, Kara.

Blake: (talking to everyone) Alright, let's head out.

Blake,his Moemon,Cheren,and Kara walked down the streets and were heading towards the Cold Storage.

They stopped at the gate as a man was standing there, waiting for them.

Man #1: (talking to Blake and Cheren) Hello, trainers.

He was wearing a Police uniform like the other officers of Clay's. He was standing in front of the gate in the large fence. Behind the fence,large storage containers could be seen backed up against the cliffline, as well as large patches of tall grass growing beside the cement.

Man #1: The Boss told me to let the three of you in to capture Team Plasma.

The gate was opening.

Cheren: Right! (talking to Blake) Blake, let's go!

Blake: (shrugs) Sure.

They walked through the grass, heading for the storage facilities. Suddenly, a Moemon ran up to Blake.

Moemon: (stares and talks to Blake) Um, can you help me?

She was wearing a bright blue shirt,bright blue shorts,had creamy white hair down to her neck while the top was swirled up like ice cream,bright blue eyes gleaming with icy tears.

Cheren: (surprised) Oh,wow, a Vanillite. That's the first Ice-Type Moemon I've seen.

Blake: (talking to Vanillite) Well, how can we help you?

Vanillite: (trembling) Um, my friend was taken prisoner by some evil people…Please, can you help her?

Blake: (smiles) Of course!

Cheren: (talking to Blake) Wait,Blake, we have something we have to do!

Blake: (talking to Cheren) Listen,Cheren, it's probably Team Plasma. I think that it's unlikely for the existence of TWO evil groups in the same area.

Cheren: Alright, (shrugs) fine. (talking to Vanillite) So, did you see where they went?

Vanillite: (points) Over there…

Vanillite was pointing at a large warehouse standing in the center of tall grass. The warehouse looked like it could fall apart at any second.

Blake: Alright, let's go! (runs over towards the warehouse)

Tara: (complains) Geez, he's so impatient…(talking to everyone) Let's go.

They followed after Blake and arrived at the warehouse. They then walked inside and noticed that the warehouse looked empty. They then saw that there were about eight Team Plasma grunts crowded together.

Kara: Excuse me,can we have your attention, please?

The grunts turning around. Blake's moemon and Cheren packed into the warehouse as well, glaring at the grunts.

Grunt #1: (demands) Who are you people?

Grunt #2: We need to protect Lord Zinzolin!

There was a man behind them. He was wearing a large violet coat,tall violet hat,and had short white hair.

Zinzolin: (talking to a woman) This will only take a few seconds, young lady.

Grunts: (shouts) Attack!

?: Blizzard!

A cold gust of air and snow appeared above Blake,his Moemon,Cheren,and Kara. All of the grunts were frozen. Everyone turned, surprised. They saw a figure and beside him was a Moemon.

?: (grins) Sorry we're late.

The figure was me, and the Moemon beside me was Flake.

Kara: (happy) Master!

Me: I would've gotten here sooner, but I had to make a stop. Also,Blake, I accept your apology.

Woman: (behind Zinzolin) (smirks) (talking to Zinzolin) You were right. It did take a few seconds.

Zinzolin: (angry tone) Why you…

Blake: (talking to the woman) Are you that Vanillite's friend?

Woman: (smiling) Ah,(steps out from behind Zinzolin) very perceptive, mon cher.

The woman was wearing a black witch hat on her head,a black bikini top that held her large breasts inside of it,a slit dress that covered her legs,black boots that reached up to past her knees,two black elbow length gloves,had dark blue hair that flowed down her back,and cold ice blue eyes that seemed to shine with an adult air, though one was covered by her hair.

Woman: (smiling) (walking up to Blake) Well, I'm surprised. The resemblance is amazing…You look much like him, mon cher. Like my dear Aurore.

* * *

**Note #1: **I'll catch another Moemon when we're inside Chargestone Cave (while Blake is heading towards Nimbasa City, we'll head towards Mistralton City). So it'll be another chapter until then.

* * *

**Preview: **(an M-rated version of The Hidden Element of Courage by Aura Bro; The Hidden Element of Courage V2) (this is going to be short)

Ash was in his room, reading books about magic, when all of a sudden, he got a knock at the door.

Ash: (curious) Who is it?

Sapphire (Sapphire Shores): (talking to Ash) Excuse me,Ash, I need to talk to you.

Ash: Come in.

Sapphire Shores entered and closed the door. Her belly looked a little bigger.

Sapphire: (smiles) Ash, I have some news that is going to be SEEENSATIONAL! OW!

Ash: (bad feeling) Um, what is it?

Sapphire climbed onto the bed and was in front of Ash.

Sapphire: (still smiling) I'm pregnant!

Ash: (shocked) P-P-P-P-Pregnant?!

Sapphire: With twins!

Ash fell unconscious.

* * *

**Preview Info #1: **I decided that Sapphire Shores should get pregnant by Ash since it would be funny.

* * *

**Next:** Micah the Witch! Arriving at the Driftveil City Gym!


	80. Micah the Witch!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 66: **Micah the Witch! Arriving at the Driftveil City Gym!

We were talking to the woman that we saved from Team Plasma.

Blake: (smiles) (talking to the woman) Whoa, you're hot…You wanna have sex?

Tara: (shocked) What?

Shana: (exclaims) What the fuck? (disbelief) No way!

Woman: (smiling) (refuses) Sorry,no thanks, mon cher. You are cute, but I'm too old for you. Besides,if you had sex with me, I couldn't guarantee you'd be able to be satisfied by those (talking about Blake's Moemon) scrawny girls over there.

Sandy: (talking to the woman) (exclaims angrily) Hey! I'm not scrawny!

Shana: (talking to Sandy) (exclaims angrily) Wait, are you calling US scrawny? Screw you, you freakin' delinquent!

Sandy: (talking to Shana) (exclaims) Who are ya callin' a delinquent, ya bastard?

Shana and Sandy started glaring at each other.

Tara: (exclaims) Geeze, stop it you guys! (pulls them apart) What's the matter with you, Sandy? You shouldn't fight with Shana!

Sandy: (grinds her teeth together) Why the bloody hell not?

Tara: That's my job. If the two of you started arguing, what would my job be?

Shana: (smirks) Your job would be to make us look better. It's not like you're good for anything else.

Tara: (turns around) (walks toward Shana) Why you…

Kara: (grabs Tara's collar) Oh, no you don't.

Blake: (sighs)…Fine…Still, you are smoking. I could totally tap your ass.

Woman: (smirks) Of course you could.

The woman pulled a fan out, waving it in front of her face.

?: (familiar voice) Micah…

Everyone turned to the opening, where the Vanillite was standing.

Woman: (smiles) (talking to Vanillite) Oh, little Vanillite!

She walked past Blake and went over to Vanillite, and rubbed her head.

Vanillite: I'm glad you're safe…(wipes tears from her eyes) (hiccups) -hic-(talking to Blake) Thank you, mister…-hic-

Blake: (smiling) (talking to Vanillite) You're welcome.

Cheren: (talking to the woman) So wait,who are you, really?

Woman: (smiles) I'm Micah. You might think I'm crazy for living here.

Blake: (nods) A little, yeah.

Micah: Well, I look after the Ice Moemon who live here. (rubbing Vanillite's head) Most Ice Moemon gather around here, so I'm their protector.

Cheren: (exclaims) But you're just a weak woman! (confused) What can you do?

Micah: (smiles) Void magic. Art of the Icy Kiss. (places her hands on Cheren's face)

She pressed her lips against his. Ice began spreading across his face, and his entire body was coated by a veil of ice.

Micah: (pulls away from Cheren) See? Still want to sleep with me now? (winks at Blake)

Blake: (nods)…Still,a little, yeah.

Tara: (surprised) How did you do that?

Micah: (smiles) I'm a witch.

Me: (remembers) Oh, you mean like Lulu?

Micah: (still smiling) Maybe, but Lulu doesn't have the ability to use void magic. It's an ancient ice magic. I learned it long ago…

Blake: (wondering) Wait, what? How old are you?

Micah: (still smiling)…I think I feel like kissing someone again…

Blake: So, a kiss from you in exchange for being frozen…(thinks about it)

Me: (talking to Blake) (deadpan tone) So you rather be frozen than compete in the Unova League?

Blake: (realizes) On second thought...I don't want that kiss.

?: (familiar voice) Alright, men! Break in!

A large amount of police officers entered the warehouse, followed by Clay.

Clay: (shouts) (talking to Team Plasma) Alright, you all are under arrest!

Me: Uh, they've escaped like a long time ago.

Clay: (clenches his fists) Damn, if we had been a little faster…(shrugs) Alright,well, you kept your word I suppose. I'll be waiting for you in the Gym.

Clay turned and walked out of the warehouse with the police officers,leaving us standing there with Micah and Vanillite,and Cheren was still frozen solid.

Blake: (changes the subject) SO, (wondering) how long will Cheren be frozen for?

Micah: Well,I didn't want to kill him, so only a half hour or so.

Blake: (shocked) Seriously? No time! I gotta get to the Gym!

Blake ran out of the warehouse at top speed, shooting past Micah.

Tara: (exclaims) Master, wait! (chases after him)

Me: (running) (throws a snowball at Cheren) Defrosting Ice.

The snowball fell onto the top of Cheren..

Me: (still running) In 20 minutes, he'll be defrosted.

We followed after him. Blake stopped in front of the Gym,which was a large steel factory like building lined with gold metal,and a large Moeball above the glass doors. We then walked inside, and went to a large platform elevator. After Blake returned the rest of his Moemon and I returned mine, we stepped onto the platform.

Blake: Going down. (punches the down button on the control panel)

The elevator dropped down through the ground to the next level. The lower levels were made up of steel girders embedded into the walls, with elevators built into them.

Blake: (confused) Wait, how do I get through this place?

Suited Trainer: (answers) Simple. You have to maneuver around the girders, and reach the platforms. Clay's at the bottom, when you arrive.

Blake: (shocked) What? Use my brain? No way! (serious) I'm just going to jump down to the bottom!

Suited Trainer: (in disbelief) Are you insane?

Blake: (smirks) See you at the bottom. (jumps off the girder)

Me: (jumps off after him) Blake, you idiot!

While Blake was falling from four stories, I had grabbed his hand and activated my parachute (had it just in case Blake would do something stupid like this). Me and Blake landed safely on the ground without an injury.

Me: (takes off parachute) (points out) You do realize that there's no way we can go back up since the elevators are up there, right?

Blake: (looks up) Damn it!

* * *

**Info #1:** My Defrosting Ice attack (like Jong's Defrosting Fire attack) can defrost ice in a certain amount of time. It depends on the size of the ice. For Cheren,as he was under the Void magic, it's 20 minutes.

* * *

**Preview:**

Me: (dodging) (sighs) I'm not a pervert, get that through your thick skull!

Motoko was attacking me with her sword while wearing nothing but a towel. I had accidentally walked in on her showering. Now she's trying to hrut me, but I keep dodging it since I can see the speed of her sword.

Matoko: (trying to land a hit) Shut up, you pervert! Stop dodging like a coward and just die already.

An anime vein mark appeared on my forehead.

Me: (anime vein mark) (still dodging) (takes out my sword) Lancing Sword!

I thrusted my sword at Makoto at an incredible speed. Makoto was trying to dodge or block, not knowing that I was aiming for her sword. Then, she lost her grip on her sword and it was sent flying out of her grip. It then fell to the ground at a distance from us.

Me: (pointing the tip of my sword at her neck) You've lost again, Makoto. Now, stop it or else I won't hold back next time. (walks away)

* * *

**Next: **Jing vs. Clay! Jing takes the Battle to the Next Level!


	81. Jing vs Clay!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

**Note #1:** My Moemon will be showing off either one or two of their techniques.

**Note #2:** Special Moves that my Pokémon use is a more powerful version of their techniques. The techniques are kind of like a move except their stronger but weaker than a Special Move: (in order)

Pokémon Moves: Strong

Techniques: Stronger

Special Moves: Strongest

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 67: **Jing vs. Clay! Jing takes the Battle to the Next Level!

Blake: (talking to Clay) Anyways,let's battle, okay?

Me: (puts my hand on his shoulder) Hold it, Blake. Because you decided to do something so stupid that endangered your life and I had to save you. You owe me one. Which is, I get to battle Clay for you. And I don't want any arguments since it's your fault for jumping off of the girder.

Blake: (sighs) Fine.

Me: (talking to Clay) Clay,battle, now.

Clay: (tips his hat) Alright, fine.

He flipped the lights, small lamps on the walls of the mini snapping on. The lights reflected off of the green crystals that lined the walls and floor, illuminating the stone battlefield.

Me: I'm up first. Blaze, let's go! (throws Moeball)

Blaze is my Charizard. She looked taller than me. She was wearing an orange T-Shirt,orange miniskirt,had long orange hair down to her back,blue eyes,a tail,and orange wings sticking out of her back.

Clay tossed out a Moeball. A Palpitoad emerged. She was wearing blue shorts,blue jacket over a tan shirt,had bright blue hair tied in buns on the sides of her head while the rest was reaching down to her shoulders and had black ribbons,charcoal black eyes,and a smile on her face.

Clay: (talking to Palpitoad) Mala, use Bubblebeam!

Mala opened her mouth and released a flurry of bubbles.

Blaze only yawned. She then flapped her wings and was flying in the air while dodging all the bubbles.

Me: Brick Break.

Blaze flew towards Mala, fast.

Mala: Muddy Water.

A muddy tidal wave was heading right for Blaze.

Blaze flew up high above the tidal wave and was still heading right towards Mala.

Mala: Hyper Voice! (opens her mouth)

Mala released a shock wave of sound at Blaze. Mala flew even faster towards Mala while dodging. Blaze was right in front of Mala. She then karate chopped her in the neck (not too hard). Mala fell to the ground, unconscious (just like applying a pressure point to the neck).

Clay: Return. (returns Mala) Alright,Krona, come on out! (tosses Moeball)

A Krokorok emerged.

Me: (talking to Blaze) Blaze, return. (returns Blaze) Sally, go! (throws Moeball)

Sally was my Seismitoad. She was wearing a blue full body suit with large blue dots covering it.,had long blue and black hair flowing down her back,and shining red eyes.

Krona: Stone Edge.

Krona sent a flurry of rocks at Sally.

Sally: Summoning of the Spring Geyser. (punches the ground)

The ground rumbled for a few seconds until a geyser appeared and shoot out a powerful gush of water appeared under Krona, sending her into the air while the geyser continued to shoot out water. Sally jumped towards her with her fist extended.

Sally: Water Wolf!

A ball of water suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started growing until it was giant-sized. The water started shifting as it was changing shape. After a few seconds, it was in the shape of a giant Wolf. Sally pointed her finger at Krona. The water wolf started to dash towards Krona at a high-speed.

Krona: (still on top of the geyser) Stone Edge!

Krona sent a flurry of rocks at the water wolf, but it didn't work as the rocks on passed through it. Krona braced herself for the attack. There was water explosion. Krona was on the ground, unconscious.

Clay: Return. (returns Krona to her Moeball) You're not half bad, kid. I guess I have to get serious. Runa, go! (tosses Moeball)

An Excadrill emerged. She was wearing a long-sleeved brown shirt with red gashes all over it like camouflage,brown shorts,had large drill-like claws attached to the sleeves that were also bladed on the edges,and black gloves,had silver hair down to her shoulders,and bright red eyes.

Runa: (intimidating smile) Alright, let's do this.

Me: Sally, return. (returns Sally) Sarah, go! (throws Moeball)

Sarah was my Scrafty. She was wearing an orange shirt with a black stripe down the front,baggy yellow pants,a yellow scarf,had bright red hair in a Mohawk,bright black eyes,and a smirk.

Runa: Bulldoze! (spins and shoots like a drill)

Sarah: Bulk Up.

A red aura surrounded Sarah. Runa was only a few feet away and closing in. Sarah then side-stepped out-of-the-way from Runa's Bulldoze.

Sarah: Rock Smash.

Sarah then punched Runa in the back, hard. Sarah then jumped back away from Runa as she was trying to get up.

Me: Sarah, it's time. We'll need to hurry up. Let's use a Special Move.

Sarah: (nods) Then let's do it, master!

I took a deep breath, and then I breathed out.

Me: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-(continuing)

As I was doing that,I was emitting aura from my body, and it started to grow even more.

Sarah: (joins in) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-(continuing)

Emitting from Sarah's body was a blue aura. It was growing just like my aura.

* * *

**At the Sidelines**

Blake: (confused) What are they doing?

Chu: (beside Blake) They're charging up their energy so they could do a strong Special Move.

Blake: (not noticing) Oh, so that's why they're doing that...(notices) (surprised) When did you two get here?!

Chu: (points) We took the elevators.

Like they said, there was an elevator on the same floor that we were on.

Eve: (hits Blake over the head) You're lucky that Jing came for your rescue or else you would've died. (turns back to the field) Get ready, here comes their Special Move.

* * *

**Back to Us**

Me: Aaaaaaaah! Special Move! Furious Fighter's Barrage!

Sarah disappeared and reappeared in front of Runa, angry. She began punching Runa in the range of her face through her stomach. Her speed and power began to increase with each passing second until her fists started glowing red while she was still punching. Then, her punching looked like a blur.

Me: Finish her off!

Sarah then brought back her fist and gave Runa a right hook to her face, sending her flying across the field and crashing into the wall. Runa then fell to the ground, not moving.

Clay: (surprised) (returns Runa) Well, I'll be. I sent my best out against you, but you still managed to defeat me. (walks over to me) (hands me the Quake Badge)

Me: (grabs the Quake Badge) Thanks, Clay.

Clay: That's the Quake Badge. (hands me a TM) And this is a gift from me. (explains) That TM contains TM 78, Bulldoze. It's a move that will lower the speed of the opposing Moemon.

Me: Thanks.

We took elevator after elevator until we finally made it back to the top. After leaving the Gym, Tara and Shana appeared out of their Moeballs.

Me: Now then, there are three problems.

Shana: (confused) What are the three problems?

Me: One, Blake has to have a pact with Mira. Two, you need head back to Nimbasa City to challenge Elesa for the Bolt Badge. Three,didn't Hana say that once you acquire the Quake Badge, we have to find her and challenge her to a Triple Battle?

Tara: (gets angry) Oh, yeah. I say we see that brat first.

Me: (talking to Tara) Then who's going to challenge Elesa for Blake?

Shana: (talking to me) Then can't you do it? You seem to do well against the Gym Leaders.

Me: (gets an idea) (grins) I know someone who could challenge Elesa. I'll contact him later. So, it's either make a pact with Mira or challenge Satoshi? (talking to Blake) I suggest you challenge Satoshi. Besides, you'll have enough time before you can make a pact with Mira. (walks away)

* * *

**Meanwhile**

At the top of an underground step pyramid ziggurat,the dark chasm within it is filled with darkness, and there were seven torches that were lit. A torch of crimson flames,a torch of orange flames,a torch of gold flames,a torch of viridian flames,a torch of blue flames,a torch of violet flames,and a torch of white flames. The torches were lit up in a ring around a figure standing atop the temple. There was a black stone with markings etched into it, forming an intricate pattern on the top with lines arching down the sides. At the top of the temple was a pool of black liquid with white lines throbbing inside of it like veins.

Voice #2: (nods) Yes. The boy is a fool. As was I, when I was human.

Voice #1: (loud tone) That child nearly caused the world to become unraveled! If he were to die, the consequences on the world would be unimaginable!

Voice #2: I more than anyone am aware of what would happen if he were to die.

Voice #1: (concerned tone) Remember that the only reason you continue to exist is because that child continues to exist. And if you were to disappear, everything that we have set into motion would become undone. That child must survive!

Voice #2: (nods) I understand. I will use everything within the power you have bestowed upon me to protect his life.

Voice #1: (orders) Beware the girl. That child has inherited Reinhart genes. She will become a danger to the world just like the last heir. Also, beware the boy and his friends. They are also a threat to the world.

Voice #2: (not moving) (silent)…

Voice #1: (continues) We knew it was a mistake to allow her to live. That girl has already doomed the planet, and will continue to threaten it again and again.

Voice #2: But perhaps Blake will be able to change destiny.

Voice #1: (angry tone) Destiny cannot be changed. You of all people should know of this, you who tried to change destiny. In the end, all that happened was the death of that foolish woman and the creation of the L'etaerla.

Voice #2: I know. Destiny will continue and Reaper will be created. The world will be thrust into darkness, and the cycle will begin anew.

Voice #1: (declares) Also remember that once the cycle begins, you shall cease to exist. We have no need for two.

Voice #2: (nods) I am aware. Still,for the future,for destiny, I shall continue to wait. Though locked away,that man,the fake, still exists. If anyone can cause the change in destiny, it will be him.

* * *

**Info #1:** Blaze is his nickname since it was hard to tell my Charmander from Ash's (the one that was replacing Satoshi in his world).

**Info #2:** Just to make it clear for all of you. Satoshi is the Ash from the Real Pokémon World. He was the first person to join my team since that day when we were in the forest and were trying to escape from Misty (we woke up early before Misty did). I had accidentally gave him a watch without knowing about the watch.

**Info #3:** We returned to Satoshi's world after coming from Kari's world (Digimon Adventure 01). We found ourselves (Me,Ash,Shinobu,Inuyasha,and Kari) face-to-face with another Ash. That's when my father called, explaining that in order for the world to not repeat back to when Ash first began his journey, the world itself created a duplicate of Ash (kind of like the world repeating, except it didn't) to replace our Ash as the Ash of the Real Pokémon World. It was confusing for all of us.

**Info #4:** Tara and Shana will evolve in the next chapter, I promise (except what happened between them in E of S's fic, won't happen). Also,the battle will take up our time,but, Ruru will be captured in the next chapter (using Blake's Moeball) and be given as a gift for Blake. I'll also capture me a Moemon as well. At the end of the chapter, Willow will call us.

**Info #5:** The reason that we all went to the Moemon Center and gotten ourselves a room was because I founded out that even though our "Moemon" (as in the Pokémon in our Poké Gauntlet) have their own Moeballs, if they haven't had a pact, they can be captured by someone with a Moeball. So, all of us had to have a pact with the Moemon that we have on us (I only did like 8 (2 of them was Eve and Chu) of them by taking off my weights and doing a Shadow Clone Jutsu; I also used my speed to do their pacts faster).

**Info #6:** Lily was in her Moeball, tired (I had used Sleep Powder on her).

* * *

**Preview:** (based off of Chapter 90 of Moemon Ranger: Memories of Oblivia Revoir after Sora and Sammy defeated Zoroark,except, Kanone didn't capture her)

Darkness swirled around Sammy. Sammy then charged at Zoroark, darkness swirling around her. She struck with her blades of water and shadow, Zoroark cried out and fell backwards in pain. Rukaria caught her before she hit the ground.

Kasa: Damn you…

Rukaria began to run towards the door, carrying Zoroark.

Sammy: (yells at Rukaria) Hey, get back here! It's your turn to be dealt with!

Rukaria stopped running and turned around with a calm face.

Rukaria: (male voice) (calm) It's best you guys don't get in my way, or else you'll die...right here...right now.

Everyone felt like they were chopped up into pieces.

Sora: (thinking) (surprised) She's emitting a powerful presence. Not only that,but, her presence is making me feel like I was chopped into pieces. She had a male voice,that means that she's not a Moemon, so what is she?!

Rukaria: (grins) See ya'. (leaves)

Rukaria made it to the door and left the room with Zoroark in "her" arms.

* * *

**Preview Info #1:** As you can tell that that's no ordinary Lucario. You're right, it's not a Lucario nor a Moemon. It's Thomas in disguise. When he heard about Kanone owning one of the only two Zoroark in the Moemon world, he decided to talk to Kanone about it. After getting the information and founded out that the events in the Moemon Ranger world matched up to the information he got, he decided to capture Rua before Kanone did.

**Preview Info #2:** Zoroark became Thomas's Moemon and the next member of Team Alpha (in the future).

* * *

**Next:** Blake vs. Satoshi! Tara,Shana,and Sandy vs. Hana,Aqua,and Shina! Meeting Up with Vanillite! Ruru the Galvantula!


	82. Blake vs Satoshi!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

**Note #1:** The only reason I'm not updating Chapters 3 and 4 of Sokuyo:The Adventure V3 is because when I had saved it on my Yahoo account and checked them again, only half of both chapters were shown. So I have to start off from the middle and finish both fics.

**Note #2:** I'm not putting in Ruru and Mira's pact because I need to do some other chapters. I'll update this chapter sometime.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 68: **Blake vs. Satoshi! Tara,Shana,and Sandy vs. Hana,Aqua,and Shina! Meeting Up with Vanillite! Ruru the Galvantula!

We arrived at a restaurant that was called the "Gourmet Moemon Restaurant".

Shana: (confused) What makes you think that they're in there?

Me: All the teammates of Team Aura loves to cook. (takes out my Perot) This is a Perot from Toriko's world. It is a scanning device with a multitude of uses which is truly useful in dangerous or everyday situations. It can detect nearby beasts and hazards,it can scan hieroglyphics and roughly translate their meaning,and it can scan barcodes with hidden messages, such as those on private letters to display digital images meant only for the reader. Also,when a dangerous area is approached,it will glow red,and if a path is safe it will glow blue,and if a beast is near it will glow yellow,showing a simple image of the beast along with its Capture Level on its screen. (scans the barcode)

Few seconds later, the image showed up on the screen. It was a picture of Satoshi.

Me: This is the place. Let's go inside. (walks inside)

There was a girl in front of us, smiling. She was wearing a black shirt,black paints with a white zigzagging line as her belt,had a small tuft of hair sticking up from the top of her head,there were two white bows on each side of her head while a third white bow was on her neck,blue eyes with three eyelashes on each,and small red lips.

Moemon #1: Hello, I'm Lolo the Gothorita. Master has been waiting for you all. You guys can release your Moemon if you want. (walks away) Follow me.

We released our Moemon (I only sent out 4 of them; Angel,Shadow,Catie,and Kara) like she said. She took us to a counter where there were seats at. We sat down in them and she gave us our Menus.

Lolo: While you guys are waiting, have something to eat.

Tara: No thanks, we came here for a battle!

Moemon #2: (talking to Tara) Then you're going have to wait. Master is busy and he'll be out in like 10 minutes, so wait.

She was wearing a violet shirt,violet pants,had violet hair that reached her shoulders,and glowing red eyes.

Me: (talking to Moemon #2) You know what, we'll wait. Besides, it won't take long.

Moemon #2: You're friend is right. By the way,I'm Jenny the Genesect. (walks away)

Me: (talking to Blake) Hey, Blake.

Blake: (turns toward me) Yeah,what is it, Jing?

Me: (explains) I'm going to the Chargestone Cave. I going to go capture some Moemon. While I'm there,I'll bring you back a souvenir, okay?

Blake: Fine, but hurry up.

Me: (talking to Blake) I'll be back in 5 minutes. Also, (takes one of Blake's Moeballs) I'll catch you one too. (runs away)

Blake: Hey,wait, Jing!

I was already out of the restaurant.

Shadow: (reassure Blake) Don't worry, he'll be fine. What's the worst thing that could happen to him?

?: (familiar voice) You should never say that or else you'll jinx him.

They turned and saw Shina.

Blake: (surprised) Shina, what are you doing here?

Shina: (know it all tone) This is master's restaurant, duh.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

I was inside Chargestone Cave, looking around as I was amazed at the sight.

Me: (amazed) Wow, it gets even better after a second time. (checks my watch) I have three minutes till I have to return to the restaurant. (runs)

I kept running until I came upon some golden thread on a wall..

Me: (checks) Doesn't look brand new. But this way is the only way to Mistralton City. (serious tone) Alright, let's cut the crap already. Come on out, I know you're here.

?: (laughs) You seem to be not an ordinary Trainer if you can sense me from right there. (appears)

She was wearing a yellow dress with brown lines engraved around it,a skirt that was partly covered on the sides with blue fur while the front was a yellow cloth,yellow knee-high boots,yellow elbow-length gloves,had dark blue eyes,and gold hair down to her shoulders with brown extensions down her back.

Me: Let's get this over.

I extended my arm and grabbed her hand. I then pulled her close to me,grabbed her by the back of head,and slammed her face into the ground while creating a crater. The force knocked her out.

Me: (drops Blake's Moeball onto her) There, you've been caught. (picks up Moeball) (runs)

I kept running until I came upon another thing. There were two Moemon holding hands and both looked like little girls. Both of them was wearing a silver skirt with some dark gray in it,had long,smooth gray hair that runs down to their neck while the left side of their hair in the front reaches past their left eye,and had black eyes.

Me: (checks my watch) (shrugs) Eh, I'll run late if I want to. (runs over to them). Excuse me, but who are you two?

Moemon #1: (shocked) You can see us?

Me: (confused) Well,yeah, you two are standing right here out in the open.

Moemon #2: (gasps) (talks to Moemon #1) He can see us! This means that we finally found us a Trainer that can notice us!

Moemon #1: (bows) (talking to me) Oh,thank you, mister! Nobody would notice us even when we were standing right here, it was like we were born with no presence. (begs) Please,sir, you have to let us come with you!

Moemon #2: (agrees) Yeah,yeah, (begs as well) please!

Me: Well…sure. But I'm in a hurry. (takes out my Moeball) Welcome to the team. (throws Moeball)

The Moeball hit Moemon #1 and sucked them both in. I picked up the Moeball and placed it into my pocket. I ran back the way I came from.

* * *

**2 Minutes Later**

I made it back to the restaurant, panting.

Me: (approaches Blake) Sorry I'm late, I was looking for a Moemon to capture for you. (takes out the Moeball)

The one with the Galvantula in it had a sticker on it.

Blake: (takes Moeball) Wow,thanks, Jing. (wondering) What is inside it, anyway?

Me: (grins) It's a secret. You'll have to find out way after your battle.

?: (familiar voice) Good, because the battle will begin now.

We turned and saw Satoshi behind us. With him was Hana,a Oshawott,and Shina.

Hana: (talking to Tara) Hope you're ready,grass girl, because you and your friends is going to learn a painful lesson like before.

Tara: (talking to Hana) Bring it on, I'll wipe the field with your face!

Shina: Me and (points to Oshawott) Aqua here will battle you and two of your friends. So choose wisely.

Shana: (steps up) I'll join in since nobody beats up Tara except me.

Tara: (talking to Shana) Except you haven't.

Shana: (argues with Tara) You want to go right now!?

Tara: (argues back) Gladly!

Sandy: (steps up as well) And I'll join in as well since I am stronger than these two.

Tara and Shana: (talking to Sandy) (yells) The hell you aren't!

Satoshi: (walks away) Follow me.

We followed him to a field that was at the side of the restaurant. Both Blake and Satoshi were on both sides with all three Moemon on the field.

Satoshi: Let the battle begin, now!

Hana: (dashes towards Tara) You're mine, grassy. (arm glows) Leaf Blade!

Shana: (dashes towards Hana) The hell she isn't, I'll be your opponent. Razor Shell!

She was a few feet from Hana,when suddenly, grass from underneath the ground wrapped around her foot and caused her to trip and fall to the ground.

Shana: (gets up) Ow, what was that?

Hana: (in front of her) Grass Knot to distract you.

Hana slashed Shana across the chest, causing Shana to take a lot of damage and a cut to appear on her shirt. Hana then kicked Shana really hard, sending her a few feet away from her.

Shina: (in front of Tara) Hello.

Tara: (surprised) Aah, the hell!?

Shina: (grabs Tara's shoulders) Thunder Shock.

Electricity was being emitted from Shina's body and went into Tara's body, shocking her.

Sandy: (dashes towards Aqua) Then this means that I'll be your opponent. Slash!

Sandy thrusted her claws towards Aqua. Aqua had to block with her scalchop.

Shina: Charge Beam.

Shina launched a beam of electricity at Tara, sending her a few feet away from her and landing next to Shana.

Shana: (gets up) (talking to Tara) It's time we got serious.

Tara: (gets up as well) (agrees) I'll have to agree with you there.

Both Tara and Shana's bodies were glowing. After a few seconds, they both looked different.

Tara was wearing a long green dress that reached down to her ankles, which was bright green on the front part below her waist,the sides and back of the dress were a darker green while above her waist the dress seemed to be split in two sides to be more like a jacket right at the cleavage and the two separate portions of the dress were divided by a yellow cloth wrapped around the waist,the dress had a high collar like that of royalty,pale green button up shirt beneath her dress while the collar reached up to her neck,had bright green hair with yellow highlights reaching down to her shoulders,a green snake tail that poked out beneath the yellow cloth while ending in a leaf-like protrusion,and glaring red eyes. She had a smirk, and was staring mockingly at Shina as if she'd won.

Shana was wearing a bright blue shirt,dark blue jeans,black gloves on her hands that reached up to her elbows,jeans that ended in shelled boots,armor around her body,had bright blue hair down to her shoulders that sticked up in tuft the shape of a fin in the back,black coal eyes,and wore a shell that was in the shape of a sword and the hilt sticked out of the belt that held her jeans up. She was glaring at Hana.

Tara: (talking to Hana) (mocks) How do you like us now?

Hana started giggling and then it turned into laughter. Her laughter was increasing. After a few more seconds, she finally stopped and was smirking.

Hana: (laughs) Everything has gone all according to our plan.

Shana: What plan?

Hana: (talking to Tara and Shana) I knew that you two would evolve soon, so I staged this Triple Battle as bait. Our plan was to get you two to evolve soon.

Tara: (understands) Wait, so this who time you three were just trying to get us to evolve?

Shina: (smirks) Of course. Even Jing knew you two were going to evolve during this battle. He decided to keep quiet in order to not spoil the mood.

* * *

**At the Sidelines**

Maya: (talking to me) Master, is this true?

Me: (nods) Yeah, it is. While they were battling,I noticed that something special was going to happen to them, and this was the result. Tara has become a Serperior, while Shana has become a Samurott.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Hana: Let me tell you guys about me,Aqua,and Ember. We were three Moemon who only wanted a strong person to become our Trainer. So we rejected each person that tried to choose us as their Starter Moemon. Then we met master and decided to join him.

Ember: (appears) All three of us are known as the Triple Threat. All three of us had an ability. Hana can tell when a Moemon is going to evolve while I can tell the stats of our opponent's Moemon. Aqua can plan things out easily. Because…

Hana: (grins) The leader of the Triple Threat…

Hana and Ember: (at the same time) (points at Aqua) Is Aqua!

Hana: Aqua may not look like it, but she's our strategist.

Shina: Enough talking, let's battle!

Sandy: That's what I was going to say!

Hana: Drain Punch!

Hana's fist glowed green. She punched Shana in the stomach while draining some of her energy. She then sent Shana flying a few feet away from her.

Shana: Revenge. (focuses energy into her hand)

Shana ran towards Hana with her fist cocked backwards. For the second time, Shana tripped and fell to the ground again. Grass was wrapped around Shana's foot.

Shana: (looks up at Hana) (annoyed) Stop doing that!

* * *

**With Shina and Tara**

Shina was becoming a challenge for Tara because no matter what attack she launched at Shina, she wouldn't stay down and didn't even look tired.

Shina: Thunder Punch. (left fist glows with electricity)

Tara: Vine Whip!

A vine appeared out of Tara's sleeve. Tara then grabbed the vine and flung it around Shina's body.

Tara: (smirks) I've got ya.

Shina: (grins) What a stupid thing to do. (grabs the vine)

The electricity from Shina's fist traveled through the vine and into Tara's body, shocking her.

* * *

**With Aqua and Sandy**

Sandy was using all of her attacks against Aqua yet Aqua is dodging them all, preventing her from even getting a scratch on her. Sandy was using Slash.

Sandy: (getting angry) (talking to Aqua) Just hold still will ya' and take it head on!

Aqua: (still dodging) Um,but I don't want to, I'll get hurt.

Sandy: Then fight!

Aqua tripped a little, causing her to slow down. Sandy's claws were heading right for her.

Aqua screamed.

Hana: (turns toward Aqua) Shit! Aqua! (disappears)

Right before Sandy's attack could hit her, Hana stood in the way and took the attack for her. There were some scratch marks were made on her shirt.

Aqua: (worried) H-Hana. (tears in her eyes)

Hana: (talking to Aqua) You fool, don't you want to defend master's pride? He cares about all of us, including you. He didn't care when you confessed it was your plan that we follow after him and Ember. He really cares about you, we all do. Now, show them who you are, Aqua!

Aqua: (tears still in her eyes) (head down) (talking to Sandy) What the hell did you do to Hana, you bastard? I'll fucking kill you.

A red aura was being emitted around Aqua's body.

Aqua: (looks up at Sandy) What the hell did you do to Hana, you bastard?! I'll fucking kill you!

Aqua had an angry expression on her face and the pupils of her eyes had shrunk.

* * *

**At the Sidelines**

Me: This isn't good.

Angel: (worried) (talking to me) What's wrong, master?

Shadow: (talking to Angel) Aqua is getting angry and her anger levels seems to be through the roofs, meaning that this battle will end quickly with none of Blake's Moemon standing.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Sandy: (thinking) (sweating) (a little scared) What's the matter with her? She's acting differently during the battle. And why am I scared just because she's glaring at me like that?

Aqua: Aqua Blade.

Aqua got out her scalchop. Water then extended from the scalchop, it looked longer than a Razor Shell's blade. Aqua slashed at Sandy at a high-speed without stopping.

Sandy: (screams in pain) Aaahhh,dammit, that hurts!

Aqua then grabbed Sandy by her shirt and threw her towards Tara.

Aqua: (talking to Shina and Hana) Shina,Hana, let's end this now. We'll use our strongest attack.

Shina and Hana: (turns toward Aqua) Right.

Tara was paralyzed from Shina's electricity. Shina grabbed Tara by the collar and caught Sandy. She then threw them at Shana. Hana (who quickly recovered) and Shana were pushing against each other with Leaf Blade and Aqua Blade. Shana's back was turned away, so she couldn't see Tara and Sandy heading right for her. Hana jumped out-of-the-way. Shana turned around and saw Tara and Sandy heading right towards her, but was too late. They crashed into her and they fell onto the ground in a pile.

Aqua: A torrential wave shall sink this world beneath a blue sea. Hydro Cannon!

Aqua launched a blast of intense water at them from her hands.

Hana: (grins) In this world, everything is born from a verdant root! Frenzy Plant!

Hana summoned enormous roots that shot out of the ground towards them.

Shina: The clouds roar as thunder and lightning dance through the skies! Zap Cannon!

A ball of electricity appeared in her hands, she then launched it at them. All three attacks collided with Tara,Shana,and Sandy. When the dust cleared,Tara,Shana,and Sandy weren't moving.

Satoshi: (talking to Hana,Aqua,and Shina) It looks like we won. Good job, girls.

Hana: (grins) I told you we would.

Aqua: (calms down) Oh, not again. (talking to Hana) I'm so sorry.

Hana: It's okay, Aqua. At least we won.

Blake had returned Tara,Shana,and Sandy to their Moeballs.

?: (familiar voice) Hey,Blake, Jing!

We turned and saw Bianca heading towards us.

Bianca: (runs up and talks to Blake) (excited tone) Oh, Blake! You just got the Gym Badge, didn't you?

Blake: (nods) Yeah.

Bianca: (excited tone) Me too! Come on you want to battle to see who's stronger?

Me: Actually,he just finished battling and was defeated, so you're going to have to wait.

Bianca: (understands) Oh. (talking to me) Then let's battle, Jing!

Me: I wish I could but I'm tired. I defeated Clay,like minutes ago, and that wasted a lot of my energy. Maybe next time. How about in Mistralton City?

Bianca: (nods) Sure.

Satoshi: (walks toward us) (talking to Blake) Tara and Shana need to become stronger than ever through training. (walks away) (talking to us) How about I treat you guys to Dinner? It's on the house for the great battle Blake gave me.

We decided to take Satoshi on his offer and went followed him into the restaurant.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We (except me) were full and had a nice meal. Bianca had left to go to Mistralton City. I was eating my 5th Cheeseburger and had Surprise Apple Parfait next to me. Satoshi's Moemon was talking to mine and Blake's Moemon (except Klink,Tara,Shana,and Sandy).

?: (familiar voice) Um, excuse me…

We turned and saw that it was the Vanillite from the Cold Storage.

Blake: (surprised) Oh, aren't you that little Vanillite from that time in Cold Storage?

Vanillite: (nods) Yes, I am…

Vanillite: (smiling) Oh, I just wanted to thank you…You saved Micah, a very good friend of mine. Micah told me that I should give you my best wishes, but also…I wanted something else…

Blake: What?

Vanillite: Um, can I please join you? (begs) Please? I really want to go on a journey with you, too!

Blake: (shocked) What? Wait, why?

Vanillite: (explains) Micah is so strong and beautiful, even though she's human! (determined) I want to be as strong as she is! So can you please train me to be strong?

Blake: (confused) But why me?

Vanillite: (blushing) Well,you were really nice,helping me save Micah, so I think you're a nice guy…So,if it were you, I think it would be alright to be your Moemon…

Me: (talking to Blake) Um,Blake, you have 7 Moemon on hand. You'll need to send two Moemon to Lulu.

Blake: (remembers) Oh, yeah. (talking to Vanillite) Since I haven't caught you yet,you can travel with us, but not be caught by me officially.

Vanillite: …(hopeful) Will you still train me to be strong and beautiful?

Blake: (shrugs) Sure, why not?

Vanillite: (smiles) Okay, good! (hugs Blake) But soon enough,I'll be one of your Moemon officially, too!

Blake: (pats her head) We'll see.

He pulled his hand back and looked at the sticky substance coating it.

Blake: (stares at the sticky white liquid) This isn't…

Vanillie: (sweet smile) Ice cream, duh!

Blake: (relieved) (sighs) (smiles) Oh, thank god…

Me: (eating Cheeseburger) I just remembered, you should see what Moemon I've caught for you.

Blake: (agrees) You're right, Jing. (takes out Moeball) I'm really curious about what you got me. Okay,whoever you are, come on out. (tosses Moeball)

Galvantula emerged from her Moeball.

Galvantula: (talking to me) (yells) You didn't have to slam me into the ground, that really hurt!

Me: (points at Blake) This is Blake, he's your master. I caught you for him.

Galvantula: (turns toward Blake) (impressed) (talking to Blake) Ooh, it seems that you're quite the hunk. I'll allow you to be my master.

Me: (talking to Blake) You need to make a pact with Mira and Ruru.

Blake: (remembers) Oh,yeah, (agrees) Jing's right. (talking to Mira) I almost forgotten to have a pact with you.

Galvantula: (smirks) Oh,wait,(places a hand on her chin) first you have to name me, right?

Blake: Alright, sure…(thinks about it) How about Ruru?

Ruru: (smiling) Alright, that'll work. Anyways, we need to make a pact.

Me: (eating Parfait) (talking to Blake) Moedex.

Blake: (remembers) Oh, I nearly forgot. (takes out his Moedex)

* * *

**Moedex: **

**Moemon:** Galvantula

**Name:** Ruru

**Species:** EleSpider Moemon

**Type:** Bug/Electric

**Current Level:** 36

**Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

**Diet:** Galvantula are herbivorous.

**Ability:** Compound Eyes

**Height:** 5'07"

**Weight:** 101.2 lbs.

**Cup Size:** C

**Strong Against: **Water,Grass,Flying,Dark, Psychic

**Weak Against:** Rock, Fire

**Attacks: **String Shot,Leech Life,Spider Web,Thunder Wave,Screech,Fury Cutter,Electro Web,Bug Bite,Gastro Acid,Slash,Electro Ball, Signal Beam.

**Evolves Into: **None

**Evolves From: **Joltik

**Info:** Galvantula are very mischievous and cruel. They are predators, and prey on weaker Moemon. However,in a fair fight between Moemon, they are rather cowardly. They will prey on other Moemon and trainers, and enjoy proving their superiority over other Moemon. They dominate their trainers, and hate Moemon that dominate their master's attention. They enjoy fighting Moemon, as long as the Moemon are weaker than they are.

* * *

Blake: (shakes his head) I thought you were a predator…

Ruru: (impatient) Alright,listen, now we have sex! (grabs onto Blake's sleeve and dragshim him)

Satoshi: (talking to Blake and Ruru) There's a spare room upstairs, you can use it.

Ruru: (talking to Satoshi) Thanks, which way do I go?

Satoshi: (points his thumb behind him) Just go to the back of the Kitchen and go up the stairs. It's the room at the end of the hallway. Just don't use the other rooms, they're my friends' rooms.

Ruru headed towards the Kitchen while dragging Blake. Mira followed after them.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

Ruru and Mira finished having their pact with Blake. We were waiting for them when all of a sudden, my watch ranged.

Me: (answers) Hello?

On the screen was Willow's face.

Me: (shocked) Where'd you get this number?! Also, who are you with?!

Willow: I'm with some girl named Star (from Team Art).

Star: (voice in the background) Hey there, master.

Me: (talking to Star) Hey there, Star. (talking to Willow) Anyways, what did you call me for?

Willow: I need your and Blake's help. I found out what Team Plasma is doing!

Me: (gets off of the stool) We'll be on our way. Just tell us where we have to go.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

In the Almia region along the path of the Union Road,there were a lot of men with their Moemon, chasing after some girl. She was wearing a white skirt,blue gloves,yellow stockings with black lightning bolts on them,had a violet mantle on her back,long clear ribbons wrapped around her body,long hair that was in three colors going horizontal: brown at the top,violet in the middle,and white at the bottom; a yellow crown that held her hair that reached down to her neck with three colored oval jewels on the crown itself (red,blue,and yellow),and hazel eyes.

Man #1: (talking to the girl) Come back here, you won't get away from us!

She was almost close to the Ranger Union HQ Base. She was about to go up the steps, but then some Golbat launched some poisonous sludge in front of her. She stopped running and was trapped on both sides. The poisonous sludge was blocking the stairs, while the men and their Moemon were a few feet behind her.

Man #2: (sneers) There's no escape from us, just give up.

The Moemon Rangers from the base came out and headed towards them. Petal and Kellyn came out as well with Kurou and Pichu.

?: (appears) Tyra, Dragon Pulse!

An orb of purple energy was launched at the men's Moemon.

The voice belonged to Midnight as he had Tyra and with him.

Midnight: Leave her alone or else things will get ugly, for you.

Man #1: (talking to Midnight) (sneers) Ha, you shouldn't be talking big since we outnumber you and your puny little Moemon. Might as well as give up and hand over your Moemon as well.

Midnight: (smilling) Oh well, I tried to warn you all. So I'll be the one to take care of this problem.

There was a bright flash of light that blinded everyone (except Midnight and Tyra). After a few seconds, the light died out. The men and all of their Moemon were all unconscious and hurt. The ground around them was upturned.

Midnight: (still smiling) The garbage has now been thrown away.

Tyra: (very amazed) Wow,master, that was amazing how you defeated them!

Midnight (talking to the girl) Come on, let's go. (grabs her hand)

Kellyn: (talking to Midnight) (disagrees) I'm sorry,but, you can't take her. We need to take her in for questioning.

Midnight: (talking to Kellyn) (talking about the girl) She's scared of humans now and doesn't trust anyone. She only trusts me a little since I saved her from those Moemon Poachers. Now, we must leave.

Petal: (suspicious) (talking to Midnight) Just who are you anyway? You don't look like a normal Moemon Trainer.

Midnight: (turns toward Petal) A powerful enemy whose destined to become one of the Chosen Guardians of the Dream World Celestials.

Petal: (confused) The Chosen Guardians? But the Dream World Celestials don't need protection, they're powerful.

Midnight: (instructs) Go to the Unova Region and seek out a guy named Satoshi. He's one of the other 6 chosen heroes. He has a stone tablet of his destiny.

Midnight threw down a smoke bomb and created a big cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, they were gone. The men and their Moemon were still on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Info #1:** Yeah, it was Aqua's plan. Hana and Ember only agreed with it.

**Info #2:** Thanks to Satoshi's training while not evolving,Ember learned Blast Burn,Hana learned Frenzy Plant,and Aqua learned Hydro Cannon, even though they were supposed to learn those moves when they're in their final evolved forms.. The training was better than Caroline's (trust me, it was).

**Info #3:** Those two girls are a Klink. No Trainer or Moemon would notice them because it was like they had no presence. Even if they were in front of them, they still wouldn't notice the two.

**Info #4: **

Eleventh: A weak Dragon-Type Moemon who's from a faraway Region.

Twelfth: A Moemon who can emit a cold vapor that can freeze its surroundings.

Thirteenth: Two Moemon who were both born without a presence.

**Info #5:** After stopping Team Plasma at the Relic Castle, I'll take a break from catching Moemon.

**Info #6:** Star and her twin older sister,Moon, are from the Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask World (they're not from the game or manga).

I had met Star and Moon who were with the Rosa Sisters. They were trying to figure out a dance to do. I talked to Star and Moon and taught them the dance that I saw Kamaro doing (it was at 12:00; we needed some sleep). After teaching them plus the Rosa Sisters (who saw us dancing) the dance, they called me "master". Star and Moon joined up with Team Art as they were interested in seeing their "master" again.

In order to save time from wasting up three days, we split up with Link to go to the temples and save the deities.

**Us:** Snowhead Temple and Stone Tower Temple.

**Link:** Woodfall Temple and Great Bay Temple (some of us are Devil Fruit eaters, so we had him go there).

**Info #7:** The girl who those men were chasing is a clone that is a combination of three Legendary Moemon' DNA. She's one-third Entei,one-third Suicune,and one-third Raikou.

Top (head to half of the stomach): Entei

Middle (hands and other half of the stomach): Suicune

Bottom (legs to the feet): Raikou

She was created by the remaining members of the Moemon Pinchers. They somehow gotten three hair samples that belongs to Entei,Suicune,and Raikou from a mysterious sender. She wouldn't listen no matter what nor make any pacts with anyone. So they locked her up and she escaped with her own power alone. They hired Moemon Poachers to go catch her but was they were going to catch her until Midnight got in their way.

* * *

**Next: **Adventuring through the Relic Castle! Meeting Up with a Moemon Ranger!


	83. Adventuring through the Relic Castle!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 69: **Adventuring through the Relic Castle! Meeting Up with a Moemon Ranger!

We were traveling through the desert, heading towards the Relic Castle. Willow told me that Team Plasma is inside of the Relic Castle and where it is located. We were all wearing goggles to protect our eyes from the sand.

Blake: (mutters) The desert again…

Sandy: (happy laugh) Oh, come on, this is just plain ol' farmin' weather.

She walked through the sandstorm like it was nothing.

Blake: I can't believe Willow wanted us to come out here…(talking to me) Are you sure she said to come way out here?

Me: (muffled) Yeah. (takes the scarf off of my mouth) (repeats) Yeah.

Blake: (wondering) What on earth could Team Plasma be planning way out here?

We walked through the Desert Resort,and soon the sandstorm subsided, revealing the remains of two towers that made up the Relic Castle.

Blake: (amazed and impressed) (stares at the Relic Castle) Whoa…

Willow: (walks up to us) Jing, you made it. (walks up to me)

Me: Yeah, we followed your directions.

Blake: (talking to Willow) I'm here too.

Willow: (talking to Blake) I see you've made some adjustments to your party, as well.

Blake: (wondering) Anyways, what did you want us for?

Willow: I realized that Team Plasma is looking for two stones, the Black Stone and the White Stone.

Chu: (talking to Willow) (corrects) Actually, it's the Light Stone and the Dark Stone.

Willow: (glares) (talking to Chu) That's what I meant to say.

Chu: (sarcastic) Uh-huh...So, how did you figure that out?

Willow: (explains) N came to see me. He said he was looking for my Aurore, and he said why…

Blake: Huh…(talking to Willow) Anyways, they think that the stones are in these towers?

Willow: (nods) Yeah. The Relic Castle…The remains of two large towers that once stood tall. It's terrifying...

Blake: (shrugs)…Okay.

Willow: (points) This tower is more easily accessible.

What she was pointing at was kind of more like a hole in the ground than an actual tower. There were some steps that will take us into the Relic Castle.

Blake: (stares at the blue statues) Weird.

Me: (looks at the statues) Those are Darmanitans in Zen Mode.

Blake: (confused) Are you sure they're not just statues?

Willow: When a Darmanitan goes into Zen Mode, it gains Psychic powers and will become a Dual Fire/Psychic-Type Darmanitan. Also, they stay still like statues since it also helps for defending themselves and concentrate better.

Blake: Oh, shouldn't we be going?

Me: (walks over to the hole) Last one there is a loser! (runs down the steps)

Blake and Willow looked at each other and then they ran towards the hole. While they were running,Willow pushed him away from the hole,hard, and ran down the was the last one to make it into the hole.

Willow: (chuckles) Looks like you're the loser.

Blake: (talking to Willow) (sarcastic) Har de har har, (walks away) let's just get through this stupid place already.

We kept walking until we arrived at another staircase. We walked down until we were inside a large room whose walls were made of brown bricks. There was also sand on the ground as well, while in some places, there were small pitfalls that was like quicksand.

Willow: (shrugs) Well, let's head down then.

We headed down the staircase until we saw some guy in front of the staircase. He was wearing the same robes as the other sages. He had a green robe and stringy grey hair.

Team Plasma Sage: (talking to us) We knew you would be coming. I am Ryoku of the Seven Sages. We will once again test your strength. Let us see if you can defeat Team Plasma again!

Ryoku stepped aside and let us walk past him. We then arrived at a pit of quicksand.

Me: Let's use one of our Moemon. (thinks about it) We have to somehow get through this pit of quicksand without having to step into it. A Psychic-Type Moemon should be able to do that. (presses some buttons on the Poké Gauntlet) (gets an idea) Amy, come on out! (throws Moeball)

She was wearing an oversized white shirt that covered almost the entirety of her small body,had long pink hair down her back that was tied down into four ponytails that went down the sides of her head,lazy gold eyes,and a ruby on her forehead.

Amy: (looks towards me) Need my help?

Me: We need to get through all of those pits of quicksand. So use to part it at the center and extend towards the entire pit itself. Think you can do that?

Mesprit: Did I chose you to be my Trainer during that certain day that you caught me while your ex-friend and step brother caught my sisters?

Me: Yes.

Mesprit: (smiles) (nods) Then yes. (eyes glowed blue)

The pit suddenly opened up from the center, showing the next floor. It then extended until the entire pit gone.

Me: (talking to everyone) Come on, let's hurry up! (jumps down the hole)

Everyone jumped in after me while Mesprit floated after us. She stopped using Confusion on the pit, and it caused the pit to resume what it was doing.

This floor of the Relic Castle was like a large maze. The group made their way through the maze, and arrived at another floor.

Team Plasma Grunt #1: (exclaims) These must be the Trainers!

They charged at us.

Me: (calm tone) Thunder Shock. Shadow Ball, both of you.

A Thunder Shock from Chu, while a Shadow Ball from both Eve and Amy defeated all the Team Plasma grunts.

Me: (points) That way.

Blake: (talking to himself) Does nothing even phase him?

Me: (turns around) Did you say something, Blake?

Blake: (quickly shakes his head) (lying) It's nothing.

Willow: (smiling) Well, I like him.

Blake: (laughs) Good one, for a second there I thought you was being serious.

Willow: (points her pocketknife at his neck) I'm always serious.

Blake: (gulps) Um, okay.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We've gone through the Relic Castle, defeating the Team Plasma grunts on each floor. We then arrived at another large room.

Then, some man walked out of a tunnel that was on the other side of the room.

Man: (smiling) Wow, these ruins are pretty large, aren't they?

He was wearing a Moemon Ranger outfit with red,black,and white colors,a brown jacket over it,a brown fedora over his hair,a whip at his waist,had short chocolate-brown hair,and brown eyes.

Blake: (talking to the man) Who are you?

Man: (smiling) Ah, just a Moemon Ranger. (scratches his hair) So, what are kids like you doing down here?

Blake: We're looking for Team Plasma. Do you know where they are?

Ranger: (shakes his head) No idea, no. Unless they're those guys in the knight costumes.

Willow: (talking to the Ranger) Those are them. You see where they went?

Ranger: (points behind him) I passed 'em coming out. (explains) Anyways,there's a bunch of death traps that way, (offers) you kids could use my help.

Willow: (sighs) Fine, fine…Could you help guide us?

Ranger: (still smiling) (talking to Willow) Alright, but answer me one question.

Willow: What?

Ranger: (still smiling) This hat. It makes me look like cool, right?

Me: (sarcastic) Um, yeah it does. You look so cool.

Ranger: (ignorant) (smiles) Then I'll lead the way. (walks away)

Me: (whispers to Willow) That was easy.

Willow: (smiles) Yeah, right.

Blake: (mutters under his breath) Get a room you two.

Me and Willow: (turns toward him) (smiling) What was that?

Blake: (quickly shakes his head) N-Nothing,just talking to myself, (nervous laugh) heh heh heh.

* * *

**Next: **Encountering Ghetsis! Team Plasma Escapes Again!


	84. Encountering Ghetsis!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 70: **Encountering Ghetsis! Team Plasma Escapes Again!

Ranger: (announces) Alright, here we are!

We walked into another large room. This room was about twice as large as the other rooms,the floor had smooth bricks instead of sand,and two large statues were erected on either side. The statues were of two familiar enormous dragons, carved out of two large stones.

Blake: (amazed) Whoa, this place is awesome…

Goo: (comes out of her Moeball) (looks around) (sees something) Hey, (points) look at that.

Goo pointed at a large dragon head sticking out above the doorway, two enormous claws was sticking out of the walls next to it. It looked like the dragon was emerging from the wall itself.

?: (smiling) (familiar voice) (talking to us) Magnificent isn't it?

We turned and saw that the voice belonged to Ghetsis. He was accompanied by a large number of Team Plasma Grunts.

Willow: (talking to Ghetsis) Who are you?

Chu: (talking to Willow) His name is Ghetsis.

Ghetsis: (answers) Correct,I am the servant of lord N, our king.

Grunts: (smiling) (talking to Ghetsis) Yes, lord Ghestsis!

Ranger: (smiling) Wow, those grunts of yours are very loyal. To bad those grunts don't know you like I do, Ghetsis.

Ghetsis: (raises his eyebrow)…I don't know you.

Ranger: …I know. (laughs) I'm just a Ranger. It was just more dramatic that way.

Ghetsis: …Right. (turns back to us) Now then,you three, I am here to congratulate you on your exploits. You have managed to fight your way through the Team Plasma Grunts I had stationed here. That shows great strength and cunning.

Blake: (talking to Ghetsis) Actually, I was the one who-" Blake started,

Willow elbowed him in the stomach, causing Blake to fall to the ground.

Willow: (smiling) (talking to Blake) Let him talk." Willow said, smiling, Blake falling to the ground.

Angel: (small evil grin)...I like this girl.

Ghetsis: (smiling) I would like to extend my hand out to you. Come,join my organization, and together we can liberate all Moemon from their oppressive human partners!

Blake: (refuses) Not a chance. (explains) Moemon are creatures that can only achieve their true power by working together with humans! You talk of creating a world in which Moemon can live happily,but in order to accomplish your goals,you oppress humans and Moemon who are already living happily together with each other, and tear them from one another! If you really want to make this world a better place for Moemon,than use your powers of influence to get humans to treat Moemon better, instead of forcefully ripping Moemon and humans apart! But I will not be a part of your world forged by separating humans and Moemon!

Me: (talking to Ghetsis) (agrees with Blake) Never in a million years will I join the likes of you.

Ghetsis: (stares at Willow) And you? You aren't a Trainer like your friends here; you possess no Moemon of your own. Will you join my vision?

Willow: (shakes her head) I'm not the type to go into big dramatic speeches, but I won't side with you either.

Ghetsis: (demands) Why? You have so much more power than your friend, more power than you even know! We need your abilities to create a world of true freedom! With you at the side of our king, we shall create a world with freedom for everyone!

Willow: (serious) I don't care. I don't belong to anyone but myself. I won't use whatever powers I may or may not have for anyone but myself,and I certainly won't assist that bastard, N!

Ghetsis: (growls) I see…Fine then! (talking to the Grunts) Team Plasma, eliminate those foolish humans!

Grunts: (obeys) Yes, Lord Ghetsis! (charges at us)

I had taken 4 of my weights off, including my shirt (it's kind of like a training weight since it was upgraded by my dad, so it adds weight and slows down my speed).

Me: (talking to our Moemon) I'll take care of some them,you guys get the rest, but don't go overboard, and just hold back your power.

I ran towards the Grunts, fast.

Me: (flexes my arms a little) Twin Jackhammer...

I started punching in front of me really fast.

Me: Gatling Punch!

My arms stretched while I was still punching, and when my fists make contact with some Grunts, they were sent flying backwards onto the ground.

Willow: (amazed/impressed) Amazing, I never knew that he was this strong. (grins) But I like what I see.

Mira: Dark Pulse.

Mira released a shockwave of dark energy from her hands, hitting more grunts.

Vanillite: Icy Wind! (opens her mouth)

She blew out a freezing wind at some grunts, causing them to shiver.

Sandy: (shouts) Sand tomb!

Sandy created several tentacles of sand that struck the remaining grunts, knocking them to the ground.

Chu: Electro Ball.

Eve: Shadow Ball.

Goo: Dragon Pulse!

Angel: Hyper Beam!

Shadow: Dark Pulse!

Didi/Mimi/Vivi: Mud Shot!

They all launched their attacks at the rest of the Team Plasma Grunts, defeating them.

Ghetsis: (exclaims) Damn! (turns around) (runs)

Ghetsis was running towards the exit.

Ranger: Where are you going?

He flipped his wrist,which made the whip fly towards Ghetsis,and then wrapped around his leg. He pulled tightly on the whip, tripping Ghetsis.

Ghetsis: (growls) Curses…

The Ranger walked over to him,when all of a sudden a figure appeared out of nowhere and kicked him in the stomach, the Ranger fell to the ground. The person who kicked him was one of the Shadow Triad.

Me: (talking to the Ranger) (concerned) Are you okay?!

Shadow Triad #1: (talking to the Ranger) You will not touch Lord Ghetsis.

Blake: Who are you?

Shadow Triad #1: (answers) I am Shadow Triad. (throws a smoke bomb onto the ground)

A smokescreen was created, and it covered the entire room. When the smoke cleared, Ghetsis and the rest of Team Plasma were nowhere to be found.

Blake: Well, they've escaped.

Mimi: (raises her eyebrow) (talking to Blake)...Really? Cause there's only really one way out of the ruins. I'm sure if we ran after them, we could catch them.

Blake: (matter of fact tone) No, they've escaped.

I turned towards Willow, and pointed my left thumb at Blake while twirling my finger at the side of my head. Willow only nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Next:** A Hidden Room! An Ancient Mural! Two Moemon Fossils! The Trap Activates!


	85. A Hidden Room!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 71: **A Hidden Room! An Ancient Mural! Two Moemon Fossils! The Trap Activates!

Blake: (exclaims) Damn, (punches the stone wall) how could we let Team Plasma escape?

Shadow: (yells at Blake) Because you said so!

Angel: (yells at Blake as well) (serious) You're an idiot!

Blake: (ignores Angel and Shadow) (talking to Willow) (declares) Willow, we're chasing after them!

Me: (pinches the bridge of my nose) (sighs) Blake,they're gone, as in they left the Relic Castle and must be in another place.

Blake: (ignores me) (talking to us) (exclaims) Deeper into the cave!

He headed towards the tunnel on the other side of the room. He walked inside the tunnel while we followed after him.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

After we had maneuvered through the maze complex of the tunnels, we arrived at a wall that had several images that were carved into it. The images seemed to be organized like a puzzle.

Ranger: (explains) This is where I turned back. I couldn't get any further.

Blake: (stares at the walls) Huh…

Willow: (stares at the wall) I've seen this before…

Blake: (confused) What?

Willow: This writing…(runs her hand across the mural) It's distinct…And I've seen it before.

Ranger: (explains) It's an ancient language. I've only seen one person who could read it.

Blake: (wondering) So how are we supposed to learn what it says?

Sandy: (suggests) Well, we could just break it down. (cracks her knuckles)

Ranger: (warns Sandy) Oh, don't do that…

It was too late as Sandy was getting ready to attack.

Sandy: (exclaims) Foul Play! (hits the wall at full force)

The wall was totally untouched by the attack, and then it released a blast of energy that sent Sandy flying back. Sandy had hit the ground in pain.

Ranger: (explains) The ancient murals cannot be harmed by any force. They will reject all force inflicted on the walls, and repel it back at the attacker.

Willow: (bites her lip)…(remembers) I've got it…

Blake: (talking to Willow) Got what?

Me: (parrots Blake) Yeah, what?

Willow: (explains) These drawings are like a puzzle. See this black space here?

Willow was pointing at the lower right corner, where a small square section seemed to be missing.

Willow: (explains) It's a flat puzzle. With this blank space, you can move the remaining pieces anywhere on the entire puzzle.

Willow began moving the bricks of the mural around, and soon enough the images fell into place. The image on the mural was now that of a dragon head, glaring at Willow. The head began glowing with silver light,and the mural slowly sank into the ground, revealing another room.

Blake: (smiling) Wow,awesome, Will! (pats her on the back) That was amazing! How did you do that without reading the mural?

Willow: (explains) When I was a kid, I used to solve puzzles like that (looks down)…My dad use to buy them for me, even though I was just a baby…I became some sort of baby genius after that…I can't believe I could remember that far back, though…But it's all coming back now…

Blake: (pats her on the shoulder) It's alright,Will, you don't have to try an remember.

Me: (talking to Willow) (smiles) (compliments) But still, that's some special skill you have. I'm jealous of the way you solved it. You're very smart.

Willow: (turns toward me) (dark tone) Who cares about that, anyway? It's just something I picked up.

Ranger: (pushes past Willow and Blake) (amazed) Amazing…A room hidden from the rest of history…It's exciting…

We entered into the new room, which didn't have much in the way of historic artifacts. Instead, the room was filled with murals like the one in the tunnel. The murals showed images of Reshiram,Zekrom,and Kyurem battling against each other,as well as pictures of an enormous eye glaring out of the sky, crackling with lightning. There were images of Cobalion,Virizion,Terrakion,and Keldeo battling against Thundurus and Tornadus.

Me: (thinking) These are murals of the old days back when Moemon were Pokémon.

Willow: (walks in and looks around) (confused) (talking to the Ranger) What is this place?

Ranger: (stares at the mural) This is amazing…

The largest mural of all was against the far wall. This mural pictured just one figure, a Volcarona.

Ranger: (still staring) Volcarona…

Blake: (confused) Volcarona?

I looked and saw that there were two fossils in front of the mural. I decided to get them for everyone. I pretended that I needed to get a better look at it.

Ranger: No one knows what could have happened to them. However, I have something good.

Blake: (turns toward the Ranger) What?

Ranger: Hope. (reaches into the satchel on his side)

He brought out a Moemon egg. The egg was mostly white with five orange oval markings forming a ring around the center,the top of the egg was black,and the bottom was a brown color.

Ranger: (explains) I believe that this egg contains the last Larvesta in the world. Larvesta is the pre-evolved form of Volcarona. So I'm looking after this egg to make sure the survival of the species.

Blake: (surprised) Whoa…

Didi: (impressed) Whoa, that's very thoughtful of you.

Ranger: (still explaining) I came here to find out if there are any other surviving Volcarona. I believed that any still alive would exist inside the ruins. Unfortunately, I have to take a consolation prize.

Blake: (confused) What prize?

Ranger: Those. (gestures)

There were two pedestals standing in front of the mural of Volcarona.

Ranger: Two Moemon foss-(interrupted)

I had grabbed both of the fossils off of the pedestals.

Ranger: Wait, don't touch those!

Me: (turns around) Did you just say some-(trapdoor opens up from underneath me) thiiiiiiiing?! (falls down into the hole)

* * *

**Note #1: **thought that maybe we could revive the two Moemon fossils at the Museum in Nacrene City, and bring them into the world of the future.

* * *

**Next:** A Prehistoric Room! Meeting Tirtouga and Archen! Cofagrigus the Ghost-Type Moemon!


	86. A Prehistoric Room!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

**Note #1:** I've decided to not upload Chapters 3 and 4 of Soukyo:The Adventure,and instead, I'll upload more than 2 chapters since it's better than to do two chapters after uploading two of them.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 72: **A Prehistoric Room! Meeting Tirtouga and Archen! Cofagrigus the Ghost-Type Moemon!

I had kept myself from impacting the ground hard by placing my feet on opposite sides of the hole, causing my fall to slow down until I was a few inches from the room.

Me: (looks down) Looks safe. (lets go of the sides of the wall)

I landed on the ground, softly. I then placed the fossils next to me, and began to look around. The room I was located in was a large, square room whose walls were tall and made of stone bricks,and there were no exits.

Me: (talking to myself) Could this day get any weirder?

?: Actually, it can.

Me: (surprised) Huh? (turns around) Who are you two?

I turned around and saw that there were two Moemon behind me.

Moemon #1: (smiling) Me? I'm Archen!

She was wearing a yellow dress with a red skirted section,the arms of her dress were large and baggy with blue frills on the wrists which almost resembled wings,had red hair with blue fringes that was tied back in a ponytail and reached her shoulders,big blue eyes,and her teeth were fangs.

Girl #2: (shy tone) Um,hi, I'm Tirtouga.

She was wearing a blue leotard that had a black smooth shell on the front,blue gloves with a black spot in the middle,a medium-sized black shell was on her back and it had six circular indentations,a black mask that only covered part of her face,had short blue hair,and blue eyes.

Me: Wait, are you telling me that you two are those fossils I picked up? (confused) But how?

Archen: (toothy grin) Simple. Down here are a section of the ruins that are cut off from time. Because they are trapped in the past,when I entered these ruins, I returned to form that existed in the past of me.

Me: (understands) Oh, I get it. (looks around) Let's find a way out. If could find one that is.

The only other thing in the room was a large golden sarcophagus.

Me: (sees sarcophagus) It's a sarcophagus. I guess there must be a Moemon in that thing that's asleep. Let's ask it for help. (walks over to the sarcophagus)

Once I made it over to the sarcophagus, I gave it a hard knock.

Me: (talking to the sarcophagus) Hey,excuse me, we need your help. (senses something)

I suddenly sense something was about to happen. Then,suddenly,the lid of the sarcophagus flew off. Four black hands reached out from around it and reached towards me. I was lucky enough to dodge all four.

Me: (shocked) What the hell is this?! (realizes) Wait, 4 black hands around a sarcophagus? Then that must mean that it's a Cofagrigus.

Cofagrigus: (sits up) (yawns) Ne…

She was wearing a black dress,had long black hair that reached down her back while a blue and golden crown held her hair back from her face,and red eyes that were slowly opening.

Cofagrigus: (rubs her eyes) I'm…awake…(stands up) (yawns) I've been waiting…For so long…

Tirtouga: Who are you?

Cofagrigus: (yawns) I am Cofagrigus…The Ghost Moemon…How long has it been, since I was last freed from that coffin?

Cofagrigus stood on the stone floor, hands of dark energy emerged from her shadow.

Cofagrigus: (looks at me) (smiles widely) It has been so long…(eyes shining evilly) I think I should have a taste…

The hands reached for me, but I dodged them again.

Me: (defensive) What do you want with me, Cofagrigus?

Cofagrigus: Don't worry, human…I won't hurt you…I shall make the experience as pleasurable for you as it can be, until I've had my fill…

The hands reached towards me again, but I kept dodging them while I was walking towards Cofagrigus. I then threw off my leg weights and quickly sneaked up behind her. I then grabbed both of her breasts through her shirt.

Me: (grins) My,what great breasts you have here, Cofagrigus. (squeezes her breasts)

Cofagrigus: (moans) What the…

Me: (grins) Heh, now it's my turn.

* * *

**Team Aura Members: **(including their Aura Element)

Satoshi/Ash Ketchum: Has a lot of Aura Elements

Hiroshi/Ritchie: Wind

Ken: Bug

Hareta: Water

Koya: Psychic

Satoko: Ghost

Sally: Dark

Carol: Fighting

Chuck: Ice

Cray Zee (name sounds like Crazy):

Crystal (an android built by Jong): Steel

Hinata Ketchum (she adopted Satoshi's last name): Fairy

Arianna/Virizon: Nature

* * *

**Info #1: **Each member of Team Aura has their own Aura Element that they excel at. Satoshi is the only one to have more than the normal amount of Aura Elements since he's at the level of an Aura Prince (true fact).

**Info #2: **Cray Zee was born in Tokyo,Japan and was also born both slightly crazy and very smart. He passed through school very fast at a young age. Seeing that Cray Zee may become a threat to the country,the Government locked him up in a Psychiatry Ward and he's been living there ever since, until Satoshi busted him out.

**Info #3:** The saying goes as this, "What goes around comes around." So since Yami tried to rape me, I'll go and rape her.

* * *

**Next:** Three Moemon In One Chapter! A Way Out of the Room!


	87. Three Moemon In One Chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

**Note #1:** For the lemon, I might be a little rusty since it's been a while since I've done one in months. The lemon might also be short.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 73: **Three Moemon In One Chapter! A Way Out of the Room!

I was holding on and squeezing Cofagrigus' breasts.

Me: (grins) Time to teach you a lesson.

I was squeezing her breasts with one hand, while the other went down and was pulling her pants down. Once her pants were down, I laid down on the floor and made her get on top of me. She started lowering herself onto my dick. Once I was fully inside of her, the folds of her slick walls clenched down on my shaft. I started moving at a slow pace for a while, but then it started increasing every few seconds until I was moving inside of her, fast.

Cofagrigus: (moans) (arches her back) Ah, it's been so long! This feels so good, to have the feelings of a thick shaft thrust up inside of me! I feel like I'm already about to cum!

I inceased my speed even more and started pounding her even harder.

Cofagrigus: (moans) AH! (eyes tearing up) YES! I'M CUMMING!

Cofagrigus clenched down,releasing a flood of juices, and collapsed onto the ground.

Me: (pulls her up) Who says you're done? I still don't think you've had enough.

I continued to thrust into her again, harder and faster.

Cofagrigus: (moans) Ah! Oh god!

* * *

**Meanwhile with Archen and Tirtouga**

Archen: (watching) (talking to Tirtouga) Man, he must have a lot of stamina if he's able to continue like that. Right, Tirtouga? Tirtouga, why aren't you answering? (turns)

Tirtouga wasn't next to her.

Archen: (confused) Where did she go?

* * *

**Back with Us**

I was still thrusting into Cofagrigus without stopping. Then, I felt someone sit on my face.

Me: (muffled) Huh?

Tirtouga: Excuse me,mister, but, can you help me out as well. (rubs her pussy on my face)

I didn't say anything and started licking.

Tirtouga: (moans) Ah, oh yes!

I then felt my right hand being picked up and placed somewhere moist and tight.

?: (familiar voice) Got any room for one more?

The voice belonged to Archen as she had joined in. She had put my fingers in her pussy.

Me: (muffled) There's always room for one more. (moves my fingers around)

Archen was moaning.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

I had put my shirt back on as I was preparing to ask Cofagrigus something.

Me: (talking to Cofagrigus) So, is there a way out?

Cofagrigus: (shakes her head) Nope. (turns away) I refuse.

Me: (confused) Why?

Cofagrigus: Because I'm not allowed to leave. (looks down dejectedly) I can't leave this place. You two are the first visitors in so long, and I don't want you to leave.

Me: (apologizes) I have friends waiting for me up there.

Cofagrigus: (silent)…Alright,but still, I won't help you escape! It's not fair! People come and go, but no one ever stays! I can't bare it anymore!

Archen: (talking to Cofagrigus)…Are you sure that's not because you rape them?

Cofagrigus glared at Archen, who hid behind me.

Cofagrigus: (stares at me) Please, (eyes watering) don't go…

Me: (hesitant) Like I said, I have people waiting for me up there. I wish there was a way I could help.

Cofagrigus: (looks down) There is a way.

Me: What is it?

Me: (adamant stare) (begs) Please, capture me and take me away from this place.

Me: (sighs) Explain.

Cofagrigus: (explains) I shall be trapped in this room for as long as I remain free of any restrictions. That was the condition of the one who imprisoned me here. So until I am captured by a trainer and given a new cage, I will be trapped within this one.

Me: (thinks about it) Sure, I would hate to see you trapped here forever. (takes out Moeball)

I tossed the Moeball and it captured Cofagrigus.

Me: (picks up Moeball) Cofagrigus, come out! (throws Moeball)

Cofagrigus emerged from her Moeball.

Me: Okay,now, where is the exit?

Cofagrigus: (bows) Yes, master. I will show you the way.

Cofagrigus walked over to the far wall that her sarcophagus had been pressed against, and placed her hand on the wall. She released a blast of dark energy from her hand, which caused the wall to shine with dark energy. The wall pulled apart to reveal a staircase.

Cofagrigus: (smiling) (turns toward me) This way, master.

All four of us began to walk out of the tower, but Archen and Tirtouga paused as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Tirtouga: (sad tone) This is as far as we go. As soon as we leave this room, its powers will vanish.

Me: (understands) No, it can't be.

Archen: (wide smile) It's true. (tears in her eyes) (explains) It was only by a great miracle that we managed to come back to life. And an even greater miracle that I was able to meet you. Still, this is where we must part ways. If we continue past these stairs, then the magic that restored our life will be no more, and we will return to some simple stone fragments.

Archen: (smiling) (stares into my eyes) But still,to be allowed another chance at life, where I got to meet you…I don't have any regrets.

Tirtouga: (talking to me) (tears in her eyes as well) I feel the same way as Archen. May we meet again.

They slowly walked up the stairs and into the sunlight of the collapsed tower, and then their bodies reverted into stone fossils.

Me: (picks up the fossils) Thanks, you two. I promise that as soon as I revive you two at the museum, you'll both be my Moemon. (places fossils in my bag)

I went up the staircase with Cofagrigus following me.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A person walked over to the Moeball and picked it up from the ground. Right beside the person was a Moemon.

Moemon: Excuse,mistress, but what virtue is she going to represent?

She was wearing a black and green striped dress with yellow,blue,and red ribbons sticking out from the back,two large yellow,blue,and red striped wings sticking out of her back,had long black hair that fell down her back,and bright blue eyes.

Girl #1: (talking to the Moemon) She's the 4th,as in she'll be known as the "Mistress of Chastity", Uriel. So she's kind of like your 4th little sister, Rafaela.

Rafaela: (cheerful smile) Yes,I know, mistress, but won't it take long for me to train her? It'll be annoying if I have to put up with training her for days.

Girl #1: (smiles) Then I'll help you like always, Rafaela.

Girl #2: (calls out) (talking to Girl #1 and Rafaela): Cygnus,Rafaela, let's go!

The girl who was next to Rafaela, was revealed to be Cygnus (from the Maple Story game).

Cygnus: (calls out) Okay, Princess Happiny! (talking to Rafaela) Race you! (runs)

Rafaela: (talking to Cygnus) Mistress, no fair! You started before I was even ready! (flies after Cygnus)

* * *

**Meanwhile**

At the Gourmet Moemon Restaurant, Satoshi was helping his Moemon cook some of the orders.

Lolo: (talking to Satoshi) Excuse me,master, there are two Moemon Rangers and their Moemon Partners at the counter, that wish to speak to you.

Satoshi: (talking to Lolo) Thanks, Lolo. (talking to Hana) Hey,Hana,since you're done with making the salads, can you cook this

Hana: (walks over to Satoshi) Of course, master.

Satoshi walked out of the kitchen and went to the counter. Kellyn,Petal,Kurou,and Pichu were sitting at the counter, staring at Satoshi.

Satoshi: (talking to them) So, what can I do you for?

Kellyn: My name is Kellyn, I'm a Top Ranger. (points at Kurou) This is my Moemon Partner, Kurou.

Kurou: Pleased to meet you.

Kurou was wearing a white shirt,black jacket whose collars were decorated with feathers,black skirt,long black wings,had black hair down her back with a red portion that came down over one eye while the other colored a bright red to match,and red eyes.

Petal: (introduces herself) My name is Petal,I'm also a Top Ranger, and Kellyn's girlfriend. (points at Pichu) That's Pichu, she's my Moemon Partner as well.

Pichu: (smiles) (talking to Satoshi) Hello.

She was wearing a yellow sundress with a black collar,had yellow hair that reached her neck,two small mouse-like ears sticking out of the top of her head while the tips were black,she also had a set of human ears as well,black eyes,black tail sticking out of her back in the shape of a lightning bolt,and a blue guitar strapped to her back.

Satoshi: (still smiling) Nice to meet you all. I'm Satoshi. And all the Moemon you see here that are working are my Moemon. Anyway, what did you need?

Kellyn: We want to know everything about the heroes that will become known as the Chosen Guardians.

Petal: (serious) And don't try and lie to us. We'll know as soon as we try to see if it is true.

Kurou: If we have the wrong information, (a mini tornado appeared in her hands) I'll show you what could happen to-(interrupted)

?: (talking to Kurou) Excuse me.

Kurou: (turns around) What, can't you see we're talking here?

The girl was a Ditto. She was wearing a purple shirt,purple skirt,had wavy purple hair that was parted at both sides,and black eyes.

Ditto: Can't I check something first? I want to see how tall you are.

Kurou: (sighs) Fine. (stands up) But make this quick.

Ditto: (pulls Kurou) Over here. Now, let's check. (places her hands on Kurou's shoulders)

Ditto then kneed Kurou in the gut, hard. Kurou fell to the ground, clutching her stomach while gasping in pain.

Satoshi: (still smiling) (talking to Ditto) Ditty, nice one. (talking to Kellyn and Petal) Don't try to fight, you're all surrounded by my Moemon should anything bad goes wrong. But I might as well tell you what I remember seeing from the hieroglyphics back in Kanto. Now, where do I start?

* * *

**Info #1:** Cygnus is collecting seven Moemon that will be the opposites of the Seven Princesses of Hell. They're known as the "Seven Mistresses of the Seven Virtues":

Rafaela/Sigilyph: Humility

Azrael/?: Patience

Uriel/?: Chastity

Gabrielle/?: Diligence

Michelle/?: Charity

Ramiel/?: Kindness

Sam/?: Moderation

**Info #2:** Since Blake wasn't the one who fell through the trapdoor and it was me instead, he never met Archen or Cofagrigus.

**Info #3:** I've said this before. Because of our appearance, time is rewritten in each world. Meaning that something may happen in the Future because of the reason that has happened because we solved it or helped stop it. Like for instance,Blake was supposed to meet Shina,Archen,and Cofagrigus but because of the appearance of some of the teams plus us, Shina ended up with Satoshi while Archen and Blake ended up with me.

* * *

**Next:** Jing Meets Up with Everyone! Yami the Cofagrigus! Jong Awakens An Ancient Volcarona! Ruru and Fumio Are Sent to Lulu! Lila the Vanillite!


	88. Jing Meets Up with Everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 74: **Jing Meets Up with Everyone! Yami the Cofagrigus! Jong Awakens An Ancient Volcarona! Ruru and Fumio Are Sent to Lulu! Lila the Vanillite!

Everyone was waiting outside of the other tower.

Shadow: (worried) Master, please be alive.

Rice: (talking to Shadow) Don't worry, Shadow. Jing is all right. There's no way Jing would let himself get trapped while knowing that we're waiting for him.

Me: (walking over to them) You've got that right, Rice.

Everyone turned and was surprised to see me.

Lily: (runs over to me) (tears in her eyes) Daddy!

I bent down and let Lily jump into my open arms. I hugged and petted her as she was crying.

Me: (comforts) (talking to Lily) Sssh,don't worry,Lily, daddy's here. There's no need to cry.

Everyone ran over to me, glad to see that I was okay.

Mimi: (tears in her eyes) (talking to me) Master, don't ever scare us like that ever again, you hear me?! I-(corrects herself) we was worried sick about you!

Me: (smiles) Heh. (talking to everyone) It's all thanks to the newest addition to my Moemon, Cofagrigus. Except I haven't given her a name yet. I've thought up lots of names for my Moemon, but this one leaves me stumped. (turns toward Blake) If you were to catch a Cofagrigus, what would you name her?

Blake: (thinks about it)...Yami.

Me: (turns toward Cofagrigus) Then your name shall be Yami.

Yami: (smiles) What a nice name, master.

Me: (remembers) Oh,right, I almost forgot them. (takes out Moeball) Klink, go! (throws Moeball)

Klink emerged from their Moeball.

Ranger: (smiles) A Klink, eh? Those are really hard to find in Chargestone Cave.

Me: (bends down) (talking to Klink) (points to the left) Your name will be Kiki, which is spelled K-i-k-i. (points to the right) And your name will be Keke, which is spelled K-e-k-e. (talking to Keke and Kiki) So, do you two like your names?

Keke: (thinks about it)...(smiles) Yup, I love it, master!

Kiki: (smiles as well) Yeah, what she said.

Shana: (mutters) Great, another annoying Moemon to join the group.

Tara,Shana,and Sandy were outside of their Moeballs, looking healthy.

Me: (talking to Tara,Shana,and Sandy) Huh, when did you three get all better? Blake was supposed to bring you three out when we got to the Relic Castle.

Tara: (turns toward Blake) Oh, really?

Blake: (sheepish laugh) Heh heh, seems I forgot all about that.

Me: (talking to Shana) Also, don't think that even though I'm right here, doesn't mean you can insult my Moemon whenever you please. Angel could tell me what you said now.

Angel: (sweet smile) (talking to Shana) Master's right, Shana. You know what will happen if you keep insulting us.

Angel emitted a dark aura from her body while she was still smiling.

Shana: (tiny sweatdrops) Um…I, um…

Yami: (talking to me) Anyways,master,(hugs me and rubs against me) can you check my data?

Me: (talking to Blake) Blake, let me see your Moedex.

He handed me his Moedex.

* * *

**Moedex:**

**Moemon:** Cofagrigus

**Name:** Yami

**Species:** Coffin Moemon

**Type:** Ghost

**Current Level:** 39

**Scarcity:** Rare

**Diet:** Cofagrigus are omnivorous. This includes souls.

**Ability:** Mummy

**Height:** 5'09"

**Weight:** 102.6 lbs.

**Cup Size:** C

**Strong Against:** Ghost, Psychic

**Weak Against:** Ghost, Dark

**Attacks:** Astonish,Protect,Disable,Haze,Night Shade,Hex,Will-O-Wisp,Curse,Power Split,Guard Split,Scary Face, Shadow Ball

**Evolves Into:** None

**Evolves From:** Yamask

**Info:** Cofagrigus are very clingy. When they become attached to someone, it is very hard to pry them away from the person. They are also very possessive, and refuse to share their belongings with others. In battle, they can turn their shadows into arms. These arms can also be used for sexual stimulation. They are very mischievous, and enjoy playing tricks on people. They are very proficient at protecting locations and people, and can illuminate intruders with incredible swiftness.

* * *

I handed his Moedex back to him.

Blake: Alright, we'd better get out of the desert.

Me: (talking to Blake) (explains) We don't need to walk through the desert, my dad is picking us up. He should be here, (points) like now.

Team Science's house/mobile base was driving towards us without any difficulty from the sand.

Willow: (impressed) Wow, what is that?

Me: That's Team Science's house and mobile base. My dad is the leader of Team Science.

The base drove up next to us. The door opened and out came running was Laura. She then ran towards the side of the porch.

Laura: (talking to me) (happy) Big brother!

She jumped off the porch and was falling towards me.

Me: (catches Laura) Laura, how have you've been?

Laura: (smiles) Me,daddy,and everyone is doing fine! I'm so excited to see you!

Me: (smiles) Same here. (walks toward the entrance) Come on, everyone, let's get inside.

Everyone followed after me and went inside. Once the door was shut, the house/mobile base drove off towards Nacrene City.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong,Eva,and Spark, including a Moemon were in front of the mural of Volcarona.

Jong: (talking to Baltoy) Get ready, Libra.

Libra: (bows) Of course, master.

Libra was a Baltoy. She was wearing a light brown dress with a red circle shape across it,had light brown hair down to her neck,and had her eyes closed.

Jong: (points) Confusion.

Libra's eyes glowed blue, and then the bricks that were making up the mural was all lifted away. There was a Moemon behind the mural, asleep. She was wearing a black and blue skirt with black dots while a furry white dress was over it,her wings were hidden,and long red hair down her back.

Jong: Foxx, go. (throws Moeball)

A Fennekin emerged. She was wearing a yellow dress that covered her chest but revealed her cleavage and shoulders,had a yellow and orange fox tail sticking out of her butt,yellow hair down to her neck with orange highlights,yellow fox ears sticking out,orange eyes,and a mischievous smile.

Jong: (grabs Volcarona's arms) Foxx, use Flame Recharge.

A small orange flame appeared in Foxx's left hand. She then threw it where Volcarona's heart is. When the flame landed where the heart was located, it went through the skin without leaving a mark. Jong was kissing Volcarona on the lips as the flame was inside her.

* * *

**Inside Volcarona's Body**

Volcarona's soul was small yet large. Then, the orange flame from Foxx, came in contact with Volcarona's soul, causing the flame to be absorbed and making Volcarona's soul bigger and burn hotter.

* * *

**Outside of Volcarona's Body**

Volcarona's eyes started opening slowly. Once they were fully open, she saw Jong kissing her.

Jong: You're finally awake, Volcarona. It has been a very long time since you sealed yourself behind the mural. (carries her bridal style)

Volcarona: (tries to argue) Hey,hey,put me down, now.

Jong: (smiles) Nope, you've been sealed up without taking a stretch, so I'll be carrying you. No objections, end of story.

Eva,Spark,and Libra followed Jong. While Jong was carrying Volcarona, she was blushing.

* * *

**Back to Us**

We was in the Moemon Center after my dad drop us off at the entrance of Nacrene City. Right now, I was holding onto my dad's latest invention that I requested him to create. (it took me a long time to search for many parts to find and give to him to make it) It's known as the Transference Communicator. It allows one to contact a person anywhere. Also,it has a function that allows that person to transfer a Moeball and/or item to someone, and vice versa. It almost resembled a PokéNav, except there was a small red sphere underneath the thing that the screen comes out of.

Me: (searching) Ah, here we go. (contacts)

After waiting for a few seconds, Lulu answered. Her face appeared on the screen.

Lulu: (talking to us) Blake,Jing, I didn't expect to see you two again so soon!

Mini: (walks next to Lulu) (talking to Blake) Onii-chan, how's it going over there?

Blake: (smiling) Pretty good. How are things with you guys?

Mini: (smiling) Pretty good, pretty one-chan is very nice!

Me: (talking to Lulu) We need to transfer two of Blake's Moemon.

Lulu: (nods) Sure thing, (talking to Blake) just which two Moemon are you sending?

Blake: (talking to Ruru) Alright,Ruru, ready to go?

Ruru: (sighs) Okay,fine,but call me again sometime, okay?

Blake returned Ruru to her Moeball. I grabbed Ruru'sMoeball and had it scanned by the red sphere. The red sphere then instantly teleported the Moeball over to Lulu.

Blake: (impressed) Wow,Jing, you're dad comes up with the best inventions.

Me: (smirks) I know.

Ruru emerged from her Moeball.

Ruru: (smiling) (talking to Mini and Lulu) Hello there.

Mini: (smiling) (talking to Ruru) Oh,since you're a Bug-Type, here's something for you!

She gave Ruru a small bag filled with silver dust.

Mini: (explains) It's the Silver Powder! It should boost your Bug-Type moves!

Ruru: (smiling) Thank you! You're so nice, I could just eat you up!

Blake: (frowns)…I think this was a bad idea. (thinks about it) (turns toward Fumio) Fumio…

Fumio: Huh?

Blake: Um, do you think you could go with Ruru and Mini?

Fumio: (confused) What? Me? Why?

Blake: (explains) Well,you're really strong, and you should be able to protect Mini if Ruru tries to do something to her. Besides,the opponents are far below your power, so this will give us time to catch up. Please?

Fumio: (sighs) Oh, fine…I guess I'll do it for you, master.

Fumio was returned to her Moeball, and I teleported it over to Lulu as well.

Mini: (smiling) (cheers) Yay, Fumio onee-chan! I'm so glad you're here! Oh,onii-chan, here's something for that cute ice girl over there! (talking about Vanillite)

Mini transferred over a large frozen chunk of ice over to us.

Vanillite: (surprised) (talking to Mini) Wait, how did you know I was an Ice-Type?

Mini: (broad smile) Simple, you look just like a Castelia Cone!

Me: (sweatdrops) Of course she does.

Mini: (continues) Anyways, that's a Nevermeltice! It will boost your Ice moves!

Blake: (talking to Lulu) Lulu, take good care of them, okay?

Lulu: (smiling) Of course, you can trust me.

Blake: Alright, good.

I turned he device off and placed it into my pocket.

Blake: (turns toward Vanillite) So,Vanillite,it seems like I have an extra slot on my party, want to join?

Vanillite: (enthusiastic) (nods) Yeah! I really want to!

Blake: Okay, good. (captures her with a Moeball)

He released her from her Moeball, and patted her head.

Blake: (smiling) Alright, now to give you a name. How about Lila?

Lila: (smiles) Sounds good! Alright, I finally get to become stronger for real!

Blake: Okay, I need to check your data. (pulls out his Moedex)

* * *

**Moedex:**

**Moemon**: Vanillite

**Name**: Lila

**Species**: Fresh Snow Moemon

**Type**: Ice

**Current Level**: 26

**Scarcity**: Uncommon

**Diet**: Vanillite eat mostly dairy.

**Ability**: Ice Body

**Height**: 4'07"

**Weight**: 92.1 lbs.

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: Grass,Flying,Ground, Dragon

**Weak Against**: Rock,Fire,Steel, Fighting

**Attacks**: Icicle Spear,Harden,Astonish,Uproar,Icy Wind,Mist,Avalanche,Taunt, Mirror Shot

**Evolves into**: Vanillish

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Vanillite are very cheerful and happy. They are also rather clingy,surprising for an Ice-Type, though they can be quite shy. They exude a creamy material from their bodies that is similar to ice cream. This cream comes in distinct flavors, though it is unknown how many there are. The cream tastes unbelievably good and is quite addicting,but if someone consumes too much of the cream, then they will fall unconscious.

* * *

Tara: (drools) I knew it, so she is an ice cream Moemon! (talking to Lila) So,um, can I have some?

Lila: (hides behind Blake) (shivering)…

Blake: (talking to Tara) Didn't you listen? You'll fall unconscious! Besides, you're scaring her!

Tara: (whines) Come on, just a taste, please!

Blake: (denies) No tasting.

Lila: (blushing) Anyways,so,um, about the pact…

Me: (talking to Blake) Actually, I have some important business to do and we're going have to travel somewhere.

Blake: (confused) Where do you need to go, Jing?

Me: Nacrene City.

* * *

**Next:** Heading Towards Nacrene City Again! Meeting Up with Elesa! Taking the Subway!


	89. Heading Towards Nacrene City Again!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 75: **Heading Towards Nacrene City Again! Meeting Up with Elesa! Taking the Subway!

We were about to leave, when the Ranger from the Relic Castle came up to us.

Ranger: (smiling) Hey, you guys.

Blake: (talking to the Ranger) Oh, it's you. So, what do you want?

Ranger: (talking to me) Well,remember when you told us about those fossil Moemon,Archen and Tirtouga, the ones who helped you out?

Me: (nods) Yeah. (thinking) Nacrene City Museum, is what he's going to mention.

Ranger: (explains) An associate of mine told me that the Gym Leader of Nacrene City has a machine that allows the resurrection of Moemon from fossils.

Blake: Wait,wait, wait. Are you serious? There's actually a machine that brings Moemon back to life from fossils?

Ranger: …(nods) Yes.

Blake: (shocked) Oh my god…(talking to Willow) Will, do you have any idea what this means?

Willow: (sighs) I have no idea what it means to you…

Blake: (smiling) Immortality is no longer an issue! Now,if someone dies, you can just bring them back to life with this machine! My god,this is the start of an entirely new form of living, I can't believe it!

Ranger: (explains) Well,actually,the machine only works on Moemon. And it can't be used on recently dead Moemon, only fossilized ones.

Blake: (frowns) It can only bring Moemon back from fossils?…That has to be the most useless piece of crap in the world.

Ranger: (agrees) (nods) I agree. But Kanone insists it can serve as a great use for archaeologists like myself.

Blake: (shocked) Wait, Kanone Hilbert? You mean my brother?

Ranger: (laugsh) Yeah, I guess so. Your brother is kind of an urban legend. Once,when I was investigating some ruins,he just walked right past me,and without even breaking stride, he walked through every booby trap and puzzle. When I asked him why he did it,he said some statue Moemon lived in the deepest part of the ruins, and he wanted to capture it.

Willow: (shocked) (exclaims) That's impossible!

Blake: (facepalms)…I wouldn't put it past my brother…That's just the kind of crazy stunt he would do.

Me: (impressed) Huh,looking and acting cool,and now, doing crazy stunts. Impressive.

Ranger: (surprised) Wow, I can't believe you're the brother of that guy. I mean, that guy had skill and charm.

Blake: (argues) Hey, I have skill and charm!

Me: Sure do. (takes out the Cover Fossil) Here's one of them. This one has Tirtouga.

Willow: (stares at the fossil) I see…

Ranger: (talking to us) (wondering) Alright, but how are we going to get all the way to Nacrene City? I mean, it would probably take us a few days on foot…

Willow: (gets an idea) Oh, I know!

We turned towards her.

Willow: (explains) The train station! We can use the train station to get to Nacrene City!

Ranger: (points at Willow) Brilliant! We just need to get to the train station!

Elena: (agrees) Yeah,instead of arriving in Nacrene City in a few days, we can just take the train and arrive there in only a few hours!

Me: (compliments) Great idea, Willow.

Willow: (smirks) It was nothing, really.

We left the Moemon Center, and headed over to the Gear Station. Once we entered the building, we were greeted by a receptionist.

Receptionist: (smiling) (talking to us) Hello, it's nice to meet you! Where would you like to go today?

Shinobu: (talking to the Receptionist) We would like to go to Nacrene City.

Receptionist: (frowns) Oh, I'm so sorry, the next train to Nacrene City is filled up…The next one will be leaving tomorrow…

?: (behind us) (talking to the Receptionist) (familiar voice) That's alright. (offers) They can ride in my car.

We turned and saw Elesa standing behind us, smiling.

Receptionist: (shocked) (talking to Elesa) Miss Elesa!

Blake and Willow: (equally shocked) (talking to Elesa as well) Elesa!

We (except Blake and Willow) weren't shocked since we knew that Elesa must've rented a train car.

Elesa: (smiling) (talking to Blake and Willow) What's with the shocked faces, all? This is my city, after all. It would make sense you two would run into me eventually.

Koyuki: (talking to Elesa) (sarcastic tone) Of course, you are the strongest Electric-Type Gym Leader in all of Unova.

Elesa: (warm smile) (talking to Koyuki) Thanks. Anyways,(talking to Blake) Blake,if you all need to get to Nacrene City so badly, you can ride with me. The construction of this railway was financed by my dad, so my family has its own car on every train.

Blake: (smiling) Seriously? That's awesome! Thanks, Elesa!

Elesa: (still smiling) Don't mention it. (serious) Seriously, don't mention it. If someone figured out I was inviting a guy into my car,that would be bad publicity,so let's keep this quiet, okay?

Blake: (understands) Got it!

* * *

**Next:** Ingo and Emmet's Challenge! 3-on-3 Double Battle! Blake and Gash vs. Ingo and Emmet, Part 1!


	90. Ingo and Emmet's Challenge!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

**Note #1:** Putting Read and Review at the bottom is so annoying, seriously. So, I'm not going to do that. You can send a review if you want to.

**Note #2:** If you send a review, I'll answer it on the next chapter.

Unknow:

**1.)** I agree with you there. I've written 199k words and only got 3 reviews is stupid and I deserve so much more because I put in so much effort for this story.

**2.)** I'm not greedy wanting reviews. I don't care about the reviews,all I care about is that a lot of people are reading my story, and I am proud of that

**3.) **I wish I had a new Microsoft Windows program but it costs money.I'm still using Microsoft Word even though my 30 Day free subscription ended.

**Note #3:** I always think ahead of the chapters by watching the anime. Since I don't know what they're saying (English Dubbed version. I'm talking about some of the words since there's no subtitles. The movie "Summer Wars" is going to be a part of one of the worlds that we're going to visit, but that world is located in the arc after the X Arc).

**Note #4: **I ordered a DVD version (Blu-Ray) of Summer Wars from Amazon, including 3 DVD versions of Brigadoon (Parts 1,2,and 3).

**Note #5:** The order of worlds in Sokuyo:The Adventure V2 goes like this:

NarutoBleachMon

NarutoBleachMon Tensei

Sword Art Online

Yumeiro Patisserie

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 76: **Ingo and Emmet's Challenge! 3-on-3 Double Battle! Blake and Gash vs. Ingo and Emmet, part 1!

We entered the train car that was reserved by Elesa.

Tara: (surprised) Wow, this place is awesome!

The inside of the car on the subway was styled like an apartment room, it even had a closet and a bathroom. Tara saw the large queen sized bed, and her eyes shone even brighter. Lila and Tara jumped up and down on the bed excitedly, to the irritation of Elesa.

Eyqu: (reading her book) (muttering) Such childish behavior, the both of them.

Elesa: (talking to Tara and Lila) Can you guys not jump on my bed? It'll get uncomfortable to sit in.

A knock on the door distracted Elesa from the problem at hand.

Elesa: (sighs) What is it? (walks over to the door)

She opened it and was shocked at the people who were standing in front of her. They were two men.

Man #1 (on the left): (smiling) (talking to Elesa) Hello, Miss Elesa.

The two men were Ingo and Emmet.

Elesa: (surprised) (talking to Ingo and Emmet) Ingo, Emmet. What are you doing here?

Emmet: (smiling) (talking to Elesa) We heard there were a couple of powerful Moemon Trainers rooming with you. We thought that we would challenge them to a nice little two-on-two battle in the battle car.

Blake: (walks up to the door) Elesa, who is it?

Me: (talking to Elesa) (guesses) Some visitors?

Ingo: (wide smile) (talking to Blake) Ah, you're the one, right? Kanone Hilbert's brother.

Me: (recognizes) Ah, it's Ingo and Emmet.

Angel: (remembers) I've heard of them before, (forgets) but what were they again?

Shadow: (talking to Angel) They're known the Subway Bosses of the Battle Subway. (smug tone) Someone like you who's been cooped up in a Moemon Center should have remembered, but you can't.

Angel started arguing with Shadow

Me: (sighs) Not again.

Ingo: (smiling) (talking to us) Come with us.

We (Shadow and Angel had stopped arguing) followed Ingo and walked over to the next car, which was empty.

Blake: (confused) Whoa, what is this place?

Lily: (confused) (talking to me) Daddy, why is this place empty?

Emmet: (smiling) (answers) Like your friend said, this is the Battle Subway. It's where Trainers battle against other Trainers!

Blake: (smiling) Alright, we'll take you on! (returns his Moemon to their Moeballs)

Willow: (walks over to Blake) Um, Blake…

Blake: What?

Willow: (whispers) I've never battled before.

Blake: (shocked) What? Never?

Willow: (serious) Of course not, I don't even have any Moemon!

Gash: (talking to Willow) (quickly) I'll take your place, Willow!

Willow: (smiling) (talking to Willow) Thanks,Gash, you're a life saver.

Emmet: (smiling) (talking to Blake and Gash) Good, then this will be three on three! Dasa, come on out! (tosses Moeball)

A Garbodor emerged from the Moeball. She was wearing a pale brown shirt with flecks of blue and purple,a matching brown skirt,had long dark green hair flowing down her back,and dull black eyes. She also looked like she crawled out of a garbage dump.

Ingo: (shouts) My turn! Linka, go! (tosses Moeball)

A Klinklang emerged from the Moeball, staring stoically. She was wearing a grey dress with a gear pattern on the bottom,surrounded by a ring of metal with two gears hovering around her,had blue eyes,and stared stoically at Blake and Gash as she hovered in the air.

Blake: (smiling) Alright, a poison type and a steel type, huh? Okay, Mira, go! (tosses Moeball)

Gash: (thinks about it)...Li, go! (holds out his hand)

Gash's Joltik appeared from the blue circle on the floor, ad came out in the form of a Moemon.

Gash: (ignorant) Li, use Earthquake!

Li: Right! (charging energy in her hands)

Dana: (exclaims) Oh no!

Linka: (totally unresponsive) Oh no…

Mira: (winces) Oh god this is gonna hurt…

Li: (talking to Mira) Better brace yourself. (hits the floor)

The entire subway began shaking, and a shock wave of energy shot throughout the floor. The shock wave hit Dasa head on,sending her flying backwards, and caused Linka to fall to the ground in pain. The shock wave also hit Mira, sending her flying into the air. Mira hit the ceiling of the subway, and fell onto the ground in pain.

Gash: (talking to Mira) (apologizes) I'm sorry about that, Mira!

Mira: (struggling to stand up) (talking to me) Stop…helping…

She finally lost consciousness along with Dasa and Linka. After a few more seconds, Mira passed out.

Shinobu: (talking about Gash) That was a stupid thing to do.

Eve,Chu,and my Moemon: (agrees) Mm-hmm./It is./Definitely./Yeah.

* * *

**Info #1:** Li was able to learn Earthquake thanks to Jong training his Joltik for a few days.

* * *

**Next:** The Battle Continues! Blake and Gash vs. Ingo and Emmet, Part 2!


	91. The Battle Continues!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

**Note #1:** I got the DVDs I ordered from Amazon today.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 77: **The Battle Continues! Blake and Gash vs. Ingo and Emmet, Part 2!

Blake: Alright,return, Mira. (returns Mira) Come on out, Tara! (tosses Moeball)

Tara emerged, smirking.

Ingo: Durai, go! (tosses Moeball)

A Durant emerged from the Moeball.

Emmet: (shouts) Dena, go! (tosses Moeball)

A Galvantula emerged from the Moeball.

Dena: (shouts) String Shot!

Dena spit out a stream of sticky thread at Li,who was distracted with Durai, and it wrapped around her body.

Li: (notices) Shock Wave!

Beams of electricity appeared above Li, and then headed straight for Dena.

Durai: (shouts) Iron Defense! (body shines with light)

She jumped in front of Dena, and endured the blasts. She then transferred from Iron Defense to Iron Head, and hit Li in the stomach at full force. Li flew backwards and hit the floor of the Subway.

Tara: (charges at Durai) Leaf Blade!

Durai: (charges at Tara) Shadow Claw!

Li: (quickly gets up) Thunder Wave.

Li released a shock wave of electricity into Durai's body, paralyzing her. Tara took the opportunity to attack Durai. Durai was then sent falling to the ground.

Durai: Damn…I can't move…

Dena: (smiling) (talking to Dena) That's fine. String Shot!

Dena released her String Shot at Durai, which wrapped around her body.

Durai: (shocked) What the hell?

Dena struggled against the string as much as she could while being paralyzed.

Dena: Alright, take this! (spins the string around)

By spinning the string around, she was also moving Durai around through the air.

Durai: (talking to Dena) (shouts) I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Dena was whipping her around, laughing like a maniac.

Dena: (giggling) Just use Iron Defense.

Durai did, and Dena flung her straight at Tara. Li ran over and took the attack for Tara. She was hit head on, knocking her out cold.

Gash: (talking to Li) Great job,Li, you did good. Return. (returns Li) (thinks about it)..Um...

Me: How about Zoey? You know, she's passes her position in battle like an "Emolga."

Gash: (realizes) Zoey, go! (holds out his hand)

Gash's Emolga appeared.

Zoey: Charge! (electricity surrounds her body) Charge Beam!

Zoey launched a blast of electricity at Durai, who was still paralyzed.

The charge beam hit Durai, Durai skidding across the ground, unconscious.

Ingo: Return. (returns Durai) Alright,that's how it's gonna be, huh? Duryu, go (tosses Moeball)

An Excadrill emerged, smirking.

Tara: (grins) An Excadrill…This should be fun. (talking to Duryu) I can't wait to see how well I do against another one of you.

Duryu: (shouts) Rock Slide! (releases a blast of rocks at Li)

Zoey flew out-of-the-way just in time.

Zoey: **Special Technique #1****: Electric Current Body Charge!**

Zoey touched her index finger onto the floor. Then, both Dena and Duryu's body started glowing yellow with electricity.

Duryu: (looks at her body) (flabbergasted) What the hell did you just do to me?!

Dena: (flabbergasted as well) Yeah, me too!

* * *

**At the Sidelines**

Me: (explains) Electric Current Body Charge is a technique that me and Chu created. We then taught Gash and Zoey this technique for when they're in a situation like this one. It infuses the opponent's body with electricity, acting like a lightning rod. No matter what they do, the Electric-Type moves won't miss and will keep chasing them.

Mimi: (impressed) (talking to me) Wow,master, you're so powerful!

Me: (smiles) Shouldn't you be acting like a Tsundere just like the Moedex information described you as?

Mimi: (puff up her cheeks) (argues) Hey, I can decide whether to act like a Tsundere or not!

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Zoey: There's no escaping from any of my Electric-Type moves! Shock Wave!

Zoey launched beams of electricity at both Duryu and Dena.

Duryu: (shouts) Drill Run!

She spun the drills on her hands at a high-speed so she could intercept the attack.

Zoey: (big grin) Metal conducts electricity. So, since you have those drills, the electricity will be sent throughout your body.

The beams of electricity impacted with the drills on Duryu's hands,and traveled through the drills themselves, causing Duryu to get shocked from the voltage. After a few more seconds,Duryu fell to the ground, unconscious.

Emmet: (returns Duryu) Alright,go, Dela! (tosses Moeball)

A Chandelure emerged, smiling. She was wearing a white dress with a black corset over a white bodice,small belts lit with violet flames were extending out from the skirt of the dress,had black hair that extended down to her back while the tip of the hair was shining with violet flames,shining golden eyes,and a cheerful expression.

Tara: (shocked) A Fire-Type?

Gash: (talking to Zoey) Plan B.

Zoey: (understands) Got it! **Special Technique #2****: Confusing Volt Switch!**

Zoey's body turned sparkled with electricity and was sent back to her Moeball. Then,suddenly, one of Blake's Moeballs opened, and out came was Shana.

* * *

**At the Sidelines**

Me: (explains) Confusing Volt Switch is a technique that can only be used when to Trainers in a Double Battle face off against 2 other Trainers. It allows an Electric-Type to be sent back to their Moeball without attacking first,but instead of one of their allies being sent out to battle, one of the trainer's partner's Moemon will be sent out instead, representing as one of the Trainer's Moemon.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Tara: (smirks) (talking to Shana) About time you showed up. We've got pretty much the two strongest in terms of attack and defense.

Shana: Well, it seems like you could really use my help.

Tara: (smiles) You know, I really could. Willing to help me?

Shana: (smirks) Sure. The two of us will make the strongest team in the world.

The two stared at each other, smiling warmly.

Gash: (nonchalant tone) Wait for it…

Tara and Shana: (shouts at the same time) LIKE HELL WE'RE GONNA SAY THAT!

They butted their heads with each other as flames of irritation and rage flared up from between the two of them as they glared at each other, smiling their pissed off smiles at the other.

* * *

**At the Sidelines**

Shinobu: (talking to me) So what are you and Angel are going to do about Tara and Shana arguing with each other?

Me: (not turning my head) (talking to Angel) Angel.

Angel: (talking to Shinobu) (explains) Stopping Tara and Shana's fight, and then hitting them in the head is getting boring for us. So we'll just let them argue if they want to.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Gash: (sweatdrop) Well...this will be an interesting battle.

* * *

**Next:** Blake and Gash Wins! Arriving in Nacrene City Again! Archen and Tirtouga's Revival! Lily Shows Her True Colors to Lulu!


	92. Blake and Gash Wins!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 78: **Blake and Gash Wins! Arriving in Nacrene City Again! Archen and Tirtouga's Revival! Lily Shows Her True Colors to Lulu!

Tara and Shana were fighting each other valiantly. They attacked and attacked, but neither of them would give in even a bit.

Willow: (shocked) This battle is amazing…

Blake: (agrees) (nods) Yes, it is…(talking to Tara and Shana) (shouts) CUT IT OUT YOU TWO, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THEM!

Tara and Shana: (glares at Blake) You keep out of this.

Blake: (cowardly) (smiling)…I think I'll let them work out their differences.

Willow: (talking to Blake) Coward.

Me: (whispers to Willow) The best two words that fit perfectly together to describe him, is that he's a spineless Neanderthal.

Willow: (talking to me) (agrees) I agree with you completely.

Duryu: (talking to Dela) Um, those two completely forgot about us, didn't they?

Dela: (nods) I think so.

Duryu: Alright, let's take 'em down! (charges at Tara and Shana)

Dela charged at Tara and Shana as well.

Shana: (talking to Duryu and Dena) Enough…

Tara: (anime vein mark) You're irritating…

Shana: You pieces of shit…(body shines with blue energy)

Tara: (body glows with green energy)…(exclaims) Are interrupting our fight!

Both of them turned toward Duryu and Dela, and struck them at full force with their swords. Both of them fainted in one hit.

Blake: (smiling) I guess it's our win then.

Ingo and Emmet: (at the same time) Impressive…(returns both of their Moemon) Both of your Moemon are quite strong indeed…(talking to Blake) However, those two do not seem to get along very well…

Everyone (except for Ingo,Emmet,Tara,and Shana): (shakes our heads) No they do not.

The Subway Train pulled into the station at Nacrene City.

Me: (talking to Blake and Gash) We'll be at the Nacrene City Museum. Meet us there when you're both done.

We separated from Blake and Gash and was heading towards the Nacrene City Museum. The others decided to go do something else since it won't take long to revive Archen and Tirtouga, even Elesa decided to go do something else as well. Me,my Moemon,and Willow continued to head towards the Museum. Once we made it to the entrance, I went inside.

Lenora: (walks up to us) (smiling)(talking to me) Well,hello there, Jing! What did you need help with?

Me: I need your help restoring these two fossils to life. (takes out both fossils)

Lenora: I see…(holds up a magnifying glass up at the fossils) I see…So these are the remains of the Moemon,Archen,and Tirtouga…Amazing…I would like to study these Moemon myself...Very well,Jing, I shall grant your request!

Lenora walked around the counter with the Cover Fossil, gesturing me to follow her. We arrived in the back room.

Lenora: (gestures) This is the machine.

The machine looked like a combination of a large microscope and a death ray. Lenora placed the Cover fossil on the podium beneath the laser. The laser began shining, and struck the fossil.

Lenora: (explains) The light from the laser shall trigger the fossilized DNA, and cause the cells to regrow themselves. It'll be like creating an entirely new life out of the dead one.

Me: It won't explode right?

Lenora: (still smiling) It might. (flips the switch to max)

The fossil began glowing,and when the light faded,the laser pulled away, revealing Tirtouga sitting on the podium.

Tirtouga: (stares at her body) Amazing...(gets off of the podium) (walks over to me) I'm glad to be alive. Thanks, Jing.

Lenora: (shocked) You've had contact with this Moemon before?

Me: (explains) I had found her in the Relic Castle, then, we entered this weird room where she and Archen was brought back to life.

Lenora: (understands) I see…(interested) That is interesting! I must be off to the ruins to discover the secrets!

Me: Aren't you a Gym Leader?

Lenora: (realizes) Oh,right,I forgot, I can't take it easy anymore…Anyways, I'm glad I could help reunite you with this child.

Me: (holds out the Plume Fossil) Now what about Archen?

Lenora did the same thing and Archen was brought to life. We then went outside of the room and went to Willow and my Moemon.

Archen: (waves at my Moemon) Hello, everyone! I'm Archen, and I'm happy to meet all of you!

Goo: (talking to Archen) Maybe too happy.

Archen: I'm so glad to be alive!

Willow: (annoyed) Annoyed now.

Me: (talking to Willow) Don't say that about Archen. She's just happy to be alive.

Me and Willow started arguing about something.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me: (talking to Willow) I have to go make a call. Can you wait right here?

Willow: Sure, just hurry up.

I walked away until I was at a distance from them. I got out the Transference Communicator and called Lulu.

Me: Lulu, how's Blake's Moemon?

Lulu: (smiling) They're doing fine. Where's Blake? Off having a pact with one of his Moemon?

Me: (nods) I guess so. We're in Nacrene City and we'll be on our way to Mistralton City soon.

Lily: (talking to me) Daddy, can I speak to the lady?

Me: (nods) Sure, just don't take long.

I set Lily down and gave her the Transference Communicator. I walked away until I was out of hearing range of Lily's conversation.

Lily: (smile turns into a frown) (talking to Lulu) (serious) Listen here,wican, stay away from Jing.

Lulu: (angry) What did you call me, you brat?!

Lily: Well, at least I didn't cause Aurore's death and caused him to work for the gods.

Lulu: (demands) How do you know about that?! Only a few people know about the incident!

Lily: (smiles) Because, I am-

There was a noise that was covering up what she said, but Lulu could hear her since Lil's voice could be heard on Lulu's side. Lulu looked surprised.

Lily: (smiles) Now that you know who I am,(still serious) stay away from Jing, or else. (hangs up) (runs over to me) (smiling) Daddy, I'm done!

Me: (smiles) (picks Lily up) Did you have a nice conversation with Lulu?

Lily: (smiles) Yep.

* * *

**Note #1:** As you can tell, Lily isn't really who she is. Meaning that she's not a normal Pansage.

* * *

**Next:** Archen and Tirtouga's Pacts! Meeting Skyla, the Mistralton City Gym Leader!


	93. The Seven Princesses of Hell!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

**Note #1:** It may be copy and paste,but, what they say is only based off what they said in Espeon of Shadows' fic **if** we're not around them. Like for instance,Blake,Tara,and Shana's conversation with Lucifer while we were at a distance from them.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 79: **The Seven Princesses of Hell!

Blake woke up sore and exhausted. And he had good reason to be. His twelve Moemon were gathered around him, sleeping soundly, on the ground. Blake sat up and saw Lucifer, Satan and Asmodeus bowing before him, each holding a hand over their heart, their eyes staring at the ground.

Lucifer: (looks up) (talking to Blake) Master Blake. As the leader of the Seven Princesses of Hell,allow me to extend to you my deepest apologies for the actions of my inept comrades, and my deepest desire to serve you for as long as you see fit.

Blake: (embarrassed) (pulling his pants up) Listen, I don't know what you mean…But I already have my Moemon; I don't really need your help.

Lucifer: Please forgive my arrogance in questioning you,Master Blake, but you will have a need for us soon enough. However,unlike your Moemon, we wish for nothing from you except the honor of obeying your commands.

Blake: Alright, then go away.

Lucifer: I am sorry,Master Blake, but we are unable to obey that request. Our master has instructed us to go with you,and his orders are above even those of yours, Master Blake.

Tara: (yawns) (sits up) (talking to Blake) Master, what's happening?

Lucifer: (talking to Tara) (bows) Ah, Lady Tara. It is an honor to officially make your acquaintance.

Tara: (confused)…What the fuck are you talking about?

Lucifer: (keeping her head low) (explains) As you are a Moemon under the ownership of Master Blake, then that means that you our superior to us.

Tara: (licks her lips) Really…

Shana: (talking to Tara) (hits her over the head) Don't even think about it. These three are suspicious, no matter how you look at it. I wouldn't trust them under any circumstances. Besides, there still seems to be something funny going on…

Lucifer: (talking to Shana) (explains) I assure you,we wish for nothing more than to follow your orders as we have been instructed, Master Blake.

Shana: (doesn't believe) Really? Then why are there only three of you? You call yourselves the 'Seven Princesses of Hell' and yet there are only three of you.

Tara: (agrees) (huffs) I agree with Shana. (talking to Lucifer) Besides, I know a snake when I see one!

Shana: (holds back a chuckle)…

Tara: (glares) (talking to Shana) It's not funny. Anyways, I sense the presence of four other Moemon who have power levels well above the norm of on this route.

Shana: I sensed that as well. And now that we have knowledge of your existence,concealing yourselves from us would not make you look trustworthy, would it?

Tara and Shana: (talking to whoever) We said COME OUT. (glares at Lucifer)

Lucifer: (calm) (smiling) (talking to Tara and Shana) Of Master Blake's moemon, the two of you truly are in a level of your own. It is as you say.

Four Moemon leapt down to the ground next to Lucifer,Satan,and Asmodeus, forming a row with Lucifer in the center.

The first Moemon was wearing a red shirt with yellow vertical stripes,a red and yellow pleated skirt,small brown belts hanging down to her knees from the belt wrapped around her waist,had stringy brown hair falling down her back,and lazy black eyes.

Moemon #1: (bows) (talking to Blake) It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Blake. I am Beelzebub the Gluttonous. I am a Heatmor.

The next Moemon was wearing a blue suit of armor that seemed to be made of stone and it was revealing her shoulders,a blue skirt,blue stone gauntlets and boots,bright red rocks that were jutting out from her clothes and was sticking out from where her shoulders would be and the back of the armor and her gauntlets,had bright red hair flowing down her back that was being held down by a blue face revealing helmet while three red stones jutting out of sides and back of the helmet,shining gold eyes,and had a silent expression.

Moemon #2: (bows) (talking to Blake) It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Blake. I am Belphegor the Slothful. I am a Gigalith.

The third Moemon was wearing a brown shirt and bright yellow pleated skirt,had brown hair with yellow streaks that reached down to her shoulders,dark brown eyes,and was glaring and had a frown.

Moemon #3: (bows) (talking to Blake) It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Blake. I am Leviathan the Envious. I am a Stunfisk.

The fourth Moemon was wering a black leotard with long red armored sleeves that ended in silver gauntlets with blades on the end,red pants that ended in silver greaves,silver blades were wrapped around her torso,had golden hair that reached down to her shoulders that was covered by a red and black helmet,golden eyes,and looked at Blake with a stoic expression.

Moemon #4: It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Blake. I am Mammon the Greedy. I am a Bisharp.

Seven Princesses of Hell: (kneels before Blake) The seven of us are happy to serve you. Please instruct us as you see fit, Master Blake.

Me: (appears with my Moemon) (talking to Blake) (wondering) Hey,Blake, something the matter?

Then, the Seven Princesses of Hell attacked me. I was rather calm and dodged all of their attacks.

Me: (still dodging) (talking to my Moemon) Angel,Shadow,Catie,Chu,and Eve, take care of them.

My Moemon charged towards the other 6 members of the Seven Princesses of Hell. I appeared in front of Lucifer and punched her in the stomach and applied Knocking onto her. She fell down as her whole body was paralyzed. My Moemon was easily defeated them by using tough moves.

Me: (crouches down) (talking to Lucifer) Now then, introduce yourselves. (serious) If you try to attack us again, (glaring smile) I'll kill you without a second thought. (emitting my Intimidation)

My Intimidation was some kind of beast that couldn't be seen, and had glowing yellow eyes. It growled loudly.

Satan: (bruised up) Dammit, he's almost like Lucifer. (talking to Shadow) Just how were you able to beat us?! Nobody could!

Shadow had her foot on Satan's back and was pressing down hard, preventing Satan from either trying to move or getting up.

Shadow: (glares) It's because master gave us lots of training and made sure we were strong enough to protect each other.

Shadow's foot was emitting some dark energy. Shadow noticed and made the shadow energy come back inside of her.

Shadow: (thinking) Not now, I'll show him soon. (talking about me) Then I won't be held down by my guilt anymore.

* * *

**Next:** Catie Evolves! Raven Goes with Skyla! Blake's Moemon Egg Hatches!


	94. Erebus vs Lucifer!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. Blake's Moemon Adventure belongs to Espeon of Shadows.

* * *

**Note #1: **Sorry, been busy with adult-fanfiction. Finished my Empathic Adventures story a week ago. I'm now doing "The Hidden Element of Courage", which will be in my version, known as "The Hidden Element of Courage V2".

**Note #2:** I've decided to do a chapter in which it was Eternit vs. Lucifer in a 1-on-1 battle.

* * *

**Jigon Arc-Chapter 80: **Erebus vs. Lucifer! Special Move, Phantom Giratina!

It was a 1-on-1 battle between Erebus and Lucifer.

Lucifer: Trick Room.

An area of black light surrounded the entire field.

Lucifer: (holds up her left hand) Charge Beam.

Lucifer fired a beam of electricity at Erebus. Erebus only stood there, calm. The beam hit Erebus, but it didn't affect him.

Erebus: (still calm) (talking to Lucifer) Is that all you've got? I thought the leader of "The Seven Princesses of Hell" was stronger than that. But it looks like I was wrong.

Lucifer: (growls) You won't be standing after I do this. Sky Drop!

Erebus stood in the same spot for a few seconds before walking over to Lucifer, calmly.

* * *

**At the Sidelines**

Satan: (flabbergasted) This can't be. He took Lucifer's attacks without so much as flinching. Just what is he?

Me: He's one of the 5 strongest Bioweapons. He was created from one of the Legendary Pokémon's DNA, Giratina. Since he's a Ghost-Type and a Dragon-Type, Lucifer's moves won't have any effect on him.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Erebus: (a few feet away from Lucifer) My turn. (disappears)

Erebus appeared in front of Lucifer.

Erebus: Shadow Claw.

Erebus right hand was surrounded by a dark energy. He then thrusted his fingers into Lucifer's stomach, causing Lucifer to grunt and take a lot of damage. Erebus then backed up a few feet and brought his four hands at Lucifer. Four orbs made of a dark energy appeared in his hands.

Erebus: Shadow Ball.

He launched the Shadow Balls at Lucifer. Lucifer couldn't dodge it and was hit. Lucifer looked bruised up.

Jong: Now, time to end this. (charges up) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Erebus did the same as Jong and charged up as well. Jong kept charging up and was summoning a lot of energy from within him. A dark aura was being emitted by Jong but he didn't notice it.

Jong: What's this? This huge burst of power that I'm feeling. Being unleashed in a short burst. (laughs) Whoo, it feels amazing! (yells) Aaaaaahhhh!

A big amount of the energy went into the sky, and then flowed down towards Eternit. The energy went into Eternit, who then emitted a burst of dark energy and it went into the sky once more. The sky was suddenly dark like it was nighttime. Suddenly, a star constellation of Giratina appeared.

We were all shocked.

Kari: (flabbergasted) Hey, isn't that a constellation of Giratina?!

A dark ball of energy appeared in all four of Eternit's hands. He then threw it up into the air at the constellation. The constellation started glowing.

Jong: Go, Eternit!

Eternit: (raises up his 4 hands) Haa!

The constellation glowed very brightly and emitted a blast of energy.

Jong: Special Move! Phantom Giratina!

The constellation was brought to life and roared. It then flew towards Lucifer. Giratina then captured Lucifer in its mouth. Then, it exploded, creating a big explosion.

Satan: (worried) Lucifer!

The smoke had cleared. When it cleared, Lucifer was on the ground and bruised up because she had taken a lot of damage. Jong and Eternit's power combined with the move,which is a Dark-Type Special Move, had caused Lucifer to have taken a massive amount of damage.

* * *

**In the Stands**

Asmodeus: (flabbergasted) I can't believe it, he defeated Luci!

Mammon: (very worried) This is not good. If Lucifer was defeated, then what chance do we have against them?

Me: It was hopeless to defeat Jong. His strength is on par with my own. Lucifer should have quit while she was ahead. Now, she has faced defeat.

Jong: (talking to Erebus) Good job, Erebus.

Nyx: (talking to Erebus) Way to go, big brother!

Satan: (yells at them) Hold on, how did you move so quickly?! You were caught in Lucifer's Trick Room, so you shouldn't have been that fast!

Erebus: (explains) That's because I was wearing my body weights. (unrolls his sleeves)

On both of his arms was a black circular disk.

Erebus: This thing slows me down. Even though I don't look like it, I'm faster than I look. If I had taken this off, Lucifer would've been defeated before she had used Trick Room. (turns around) Let's go, father.

Jong: (smirking) Sure thing, Erebus. I'll treat you to a smoothie. (takes out a Dusk Ball) Belle, go. (tosses Moeball)

A Bronzong had appeared. She was wearing a dark blue dress with long blue sleeves that covered her hands,had long blue hair down her back,and dull red eyes.

Jong: (talking to Belle) Teleport to Veilstone City.

Belle didn't say anything.

Jong: (smirking) (talking to us) Bye.

All 7 of them (Arciril,Serena,and Eternit was with them) were teleported away.

* * *

**Info #1:** These are the chapters that will be uploaded onto Sokuyo:The Adventure. There are two categories**:**

**Blake's Moemon Adventure:**

Eternit vs. Lucifer! Special Move, Phantom Giratina!

Jing and Blake Meets Fraxure and Zweilous! Jing Captures A Fraxure!

The Meeting of the Last Three Guardians! Gallahar,Kanagore,and Archioes Appears!

Jing and Shadow vs. Kanone and Rua! Shadow's Secret and True Power is Revealed!

Blake vs. Satoshi, Part 1! A Battle to Determine Who Will Be Unova's Champion!

Blake vs. Satoshi, Part 2! The Conclusion to the Battle!

Facing Off Against Team Plasma! Jing Takes the Shot! The Reaper Appears!

**Blake's Moemon Adventure: Chronicles of Truth**

Jing and Blake Ends Up Somewhere! Jing Pulls A Sword From Its Pedestal!

The Leader of the Knights, Athena!

Jing vs. Athena! Jing and Athena Bonds!

Jing Recruits Athena! Morning Star Joins Team Alpha!

**Info #2:** Erebus wanted the battle to end quickly.

* * *

**Next:** Arriving at the Dragonspiral Tower! Jing and Blake Meets Fraxure and Zweilous! Jing Captures A Fraxure! The Prophecy Has Been Fulfilled!


	95. Author Note

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My mom won't let me on the computer after accidentally downloading a toolbar on the computer. I'm in some internship program at some park in between 9:30 and 10 for 2 1/2 hours (no breaks). I'll update when I find a computer I can use after I'm done with my program.


End file.
